Cruel Awakening
by Jasper Troy
Summary: He is betrayed by those closest to him, he no longer knows whom to trust, Naruto decides to leave Konoha but is abducted by his greastest enemy and bartered away to killers. Warning Yaoi. Chapter 21 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The warm breeze pushed blond locks into troubled sapphire eyes, the teen lazily pushed his hair out of his eyes; without his protector in place to hold back his hair, it annoyingly kept blowing in his face.

Naruto stared contemplatively at the leaf symbol on his protector, slowly running his finger over the indented symbol. He had worked and trained so hard in order to prove himself to others, all the pain and injuries, both physical and emotional, to show he was not 'dead last', that he deserved the respect of fellow shobi, the village elders and the villagers' themselves. He had almost died on their behalf numerous times.

His best friend had almost killed him; his teammate told him, that it had been his fault that Sasuke had left and demanded that he promise to bring him back, to fix what he had broken. She then accused him of ineptitude and breaking his promise when he failed, over and over again. It had not been an easy promise to keep, there had been so many obstacles in his path; Orochimaru had been very determined to keep Sasuke, of course he fought hard to keep Sasuke, the parasite had wanted Sasuke as his new host.

Naruto looked out over the vacant training field, he had come to the realisation that he had to change his current path, his life was not going to change; he was not going to become Hokage, as much as Tsunade may love him, she would not go against the village elders and anger the village to name him future Hokage; such a move would fracture the village and give Danzo the opportunity to finally seize power. To keep peace, Naruto would never become Hokage.

He remembered when he had been younger and far more innocent to the happenings and attitudes around him. He had attempted to play with the other children, only to be slapped away by their parents; being called 'monster', 'demon' and 'murderer'. He had thought they must have mistaken him for someone else, someone that looked like him, and was all that the villages called him. He had tried to explain to the parents of the children that he longed to play with, that he was Naruto, not the other; that he had never murdered anyone and just wanted to a friend to play with.

He slowly realised that they had been speaking to him, it was him, not the mysterious other. Naruto spent many hours trying to figure out, who had been murdered, why the villagers hated him so much, they refused to serve him at the restaurants, refused him service at market stalls and stores. When younger he had been forced to eat whatever was available to him, mostly ramen, sure he liked it well enough but come on, man can not live on ramen alone. He had been forced to wear whatever was available, he was sick to death of the colour orange.

At the age of twelve, Naruto learnt what he was; it had come as a bit of a shock to learn that he had a demon sealed inside of him and not just any demon but Kyuubi no Kitsune, although he understood some of the fear of those around him; he was not the fox demon.

Once he entered the academy, Naruto thought life would get so much better and easier; he would finally have the friends he craved so much, just to be able to connect with someone; this had not happened. He was paired with teammates that did not like him, and he didn't particularly like them.

He had been called degrading names and become a laughing stock. He did not understand why he had difficulty with the simplest jutsu. He finally did establish a friendship with Sasuke; it was not the close, share every aspect of your life kind of friendship he still longed for but is was a friendship nevertheless.

The friendship had changed and warped so much over the years. He no longer loved Sasuke, he no longer viewed him as one of his precious people, and he was no longer a friend.

Naruto had not progressed as fast as he thought he should either, he had once asked Kakashi why he did not train him the same as his other teammates, showing favouritism to Sasuke. Kakashi had told him, that he would never become Hokage if he could not control his jealously and that Sasuke showed true talent that needed to be nurtured.

It was at this time that Naruto decided to manipulate Jiraiya into becoming his sensei. As much as Jiraiya's motivations were perverted and instructional technique was questionable, Naruto did learn more with Jiraiya than anyone else.

When Naruto was brought back to the village close to death after fighting Sasuke; Kakashi confessed, all those years ago, the village elders and the Hokage himself had ordered him not to train Naruto, he was only to have a rudimentary understanding of jutsu; they did not trust him. Kakashi had apologised, saying that he was a disappointing sensei, Naruto was unsure if Kakashi had told him this for his benefit or to make good with Iruka.

Jiraiya forced Naruto to confront the demon that he was. Kyuubi was his most hated enemy; everything that had occurred to Naruto was because of the fox demon. During the confrontation, Naruto unleased all the pain and rejection that had been his life at the demon. When he had finally exhausted himself and his mind cleared of the red haze of hate that he had for the demon, he was been dumbfounded to realise that Kyuubi felt the same about him.

Could he trust the demon when he said that he had been summoned, tricked in to compliance by a mangekyo shiringan and ordered to kill the villagers? Then to top it all off, he had been sealed into an infant, who turned out to be useless. Kyuubi had told him, that if he wanted to improve he had to go it alone. No one would teach him, no one would trust him enough to teach him anything really powerful or destructive; he was after all the host of a highly unstable and manipulative demon. Naruto and Kyuubi came to a pact to free each other from enslavement, find a way to break the seal so both would live through the process.

Kyuubi taught Naruto the basics and how to balance the control of his and Kyuubi's chakra, which had been Naruto's jutsu downfall, the two chakras opposing each other whilst he attempted to perform the jutsu, resulted in failure. No wonder he had been 'dead last'. Instead of controlling only the eight gates along his chakra circulatory system, he had to control an extra gate which connected Kyuubi's chakra with his own.

When finally confronted with success, Naruto absorbed all teachings quickly and was able to interpret and create his own jutsu. Studying in the academy library and breaking into the Hokage tower, again; he had learnt everything he could from Konoha. It was time for him to finally leave the village.

Naruto had contemplated leaving before, several years ago when he had turned fifteen. He had no where to go, no one to take him in. Sure he had friends in Konoha but they did not understand him, he always felt he needed to act like a different person in front of them, would they change their view of him, if they found out he was not the shallow inept idiot? That he was so much more powerful than all of them. Naruto did not want to put it to the test; he did not want to see the mistrust and contempt in their eyes, he did not think that he was emotionally stable enough to handle the possible consequence of rejection.

Now at seventeen, he considered going to Gaara, then quickly dismissed the idea. The sand village had only just begun to trust Gaara, and he no longer had a demon locked inside of him, his legacy of death and blood lust had been difficult to overcome and the wounds left behind were still very raw. How would they react when they learnt that another demon lived amongst them? Sure Naruto was treated well when he visited but that was a visit, he did not live and interact with their children. No, he would burden Gaara with his existence.

But leave he must, for his own sanity he needed to find a place in the world that would accept him, and some one to love him. Naruto felt physical pain at the thought of never having someone to love, at not having a family to cherish and protect. He wanted more than anything to love and be loved, he had never experienced the warm protective feeling of being wrapped in another's arms and know you're truly safe from all the bad in the world.

Over lunch at the academy once his friends were teasing each other about being scared over stupid things, such as the dark or spiders or the field rats that you see in the village. Hinata had confessed that she used to be afraid of a spirit she thought lived in her home, she'd said her mother used to come in to her room and lie in bed with her, being held in her mothers arms made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her, she felt so warm and safe. Naruto had felt a sharp stab of jealously and a deeply profound sense of hurt. He wanted that, he still desperately wanted that.

Naruto looked to the horizon and the position of the sun, it was starting to get colder in the afternoons now, autumn would be soon here; determining it was close to 5pm, he needed to get to Irukas. He had told Iruka that he would have dinner with him; Naruto loved having home cooked meals at Irukas. It made him feel special for a short time, that he had a family to call his own, that he had someone that really cared for him.

Naruto was suddenly distracted from his thoughts by an ANBU wearing a tiger mask, a member of ROOT by the look of him; god he hated Danzo. That bastard had made his life harder than it already was.

"Naruto, the Hokage needs to see you immediately" the masked ANBU stated.

Great, now he would be late getting to Irukas, if he missed dinner, someone was going to die.

"Please tell the Hokage that I am on my way" Naruto said, looking at the direction of the Hokage Tower. Naruto suddenly felt a sting at the base of his neck, it was a little late in the day for stinging insects; Naruto raised his hand to his neck and felt the barb.

A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him, Naruto raised his head to look the masked ANBU in the eye, he could not believe he had been so stupid. He had been so lost in his thoughts; he had looked away from a ROOT member. How could he have been so fucking stupid?

* * *

His vision began to blur and his sense of equilibrium suddenly deserted him. Stumbling to the ground, he attempted to get up, when his body would not comply; he kicked out at the ANBU, failing to connect. The drug was moving fast through his system, he was rapidly losing the time to use Kyuubi's chakra to burn the drug from his body. Naruto collapsed to the ground, his body refusing to obey his commands to move.

The last thing he saw was the ANBU reach up and remove his tiger mask to get a better look at him, he seen the sneer of hatred on the ANBUs face and his last coherent thought was that the ANBU had removed his mask, oh no, he had seen his face. He was so going to fucking die.

The pounding in his head made it impossible for him to hear what was happening around him. "At least I'm alive, well sort of", thought Naruto wincing at the pain running down his back as he attempted to move, his arms and legs were still numb and were not complying with his minds demands.

Slowly cracking open an eye, he took in his surroundings, Naruto found himself lying in the middle a small dirty cell. It consisted of a dirt floor and a bucket in the corner; he didn't believe was totally empty, the cell reeked. Breathing through his mouth, he tried to push down the bile that was rising. Naruto guessed that he had the economy suite, used for short stays only.

With a great amount of effort, Naruto rolled to the far wall and managed to push himself up to a sitting position, "What was Danzo planning on doing with me?" he wondered. He would have been dead by now if that's what Danzo had planned. "He wanted something or was going to use me to get something," Thought Naruto. There were a few organisations out there that wanted Naruto and he didn't see Danzo going to this sort of extreme for the good ones. "I pray the bastard isn't stupid enough to make a deal with them," muttered Naruto.

The door opened and two masked ANBU came in, the fact they were masked was definitely an up; he may not die today after all.

The two ANBU not so gently grabbed Naruto by his still useless arms and dragged him through the door and down an equally dirt covered stinking hallway to an enclosed foyer area, he was thrown in to a chair in the middle of the room; Naruto's head was still pounding and he had to concentrate on what was happening around him, any sort of information at this stage was good information but none of the ANBU were talking. Whatever drug had been used was still affecting his system, his vision kept weaving in and out, and he had been close to losing consciousness several times, he had great difficulty in maintaining his precarious balance on the chair he was seated in.

His head cleared a little, when he was hit in the face by water, god he hoped it was water. Raising his head to look at the ANBU looming over him, he noticed Danzo lurking in the background.

"Restrain him," ordered Danzo, as he moved forward to where Naruto was seated.

Two ANBU moved behind him, grabbing his arms, pinning them behind the back of the chair. He had no strength to stand let alone attack; this just showed how much of a coward Danzo was. Naruto's head snapped back, almost losing his battle to remain conscious, as he was punched by Danzo, "Demon" he hissed; "I will finally be rid of you". Danzo struck Naruto again, breaking his nose and splattering them both with blood. Danzo might be a coward and a bastard but he was still a war hawk and possessed great strength. "Because of you, you useless freak; it all came to naught," Danzo yelled striking Naruto again, fracturing his eye socket and cheek bone.

"What had I ruined?" Naruto wondered as he felt his eye slowly swell and close over. "What was the bastard planning, that I interrupted?" He thought back to recent missions that may hold a clue but he couldn't form a coherent thought, the drug and Danzo's abuse were not helping. "What have I ruined? Whatever it was I'm glad for it, you prick", spat Naruto starring at Danzo from his good eye.

"I'm glad you still have some fire in you demon, your going to need it where your going", Danzo whispered to him, before stepping back to deliver another well aimed hit to his jaw.

"Take him back to the cell; I will meet you outside the Eastern gates at 2130h," ordered Danzo as he walked out of the room.

Naruto struggled to sit up in his cold and dirt covered cell, again; this was turning in to a bit of a habit "Kyuubi? Are you able to burn the drug from my system?" asked Naruto. He knew he could escape if he didn't have the drug weighing him down. _"No kit, the drug has affected the chakra flow as well, I am unable to heal you and I can't leech the drug from your system"._ "Damn, damn, fucking damn it to fucking hell!" seethed Naruto.

Just then the door of his cell opened and the same smug tiger ANBU mask from the training ground stared at him. "I've already seen your face, dick wad; don't you think it's a little late in the day to try and hide?" stated Naruto. "You know, when I see you again I'm going to kill you, slowly, very slowly". The ANBU raised his hand and flicked it in Narutos direction. Naruto felt a familiar sting in his neck. "Fuck," he managed before all went black.

* * *

The damp grass felt good against his fevered face, wanting to stay in this position as long as possible, the smell of the earth and fresh clean smell of the grass took him to other, happier times. Naruto slowly became aware of his surroundings and the shuffling of feet around him, forcing his mind to the present; he opened his eyes and briefly wondered why he could only see out of his right eye. "Oh yes; Danzo," he thought grabbing a handful of the grass in an attempt to get some leverage to sit up.

Naruto noticed several figures approaching. Behind him stood Danzo, five visible Root ANBU and he was guessing a lot more hidden. The three approaching figures stopped several metres away. Naruto was not terribly surprised to notice familiar dark cloaks with red clouds "Well I guess Danzo is stupid enough to make a deal with them," he thought sarcastically.

"Akatsuki, great all I needed now was for that bastard Sasuke to turn up with his band of mutants," thought Naruto. After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke created 'Hebi' a team of old Orochimaru subordinates under the bastards command; put together in order to find his brother and kill him. Team snake my ass, more like team 'Kill Itachi'. If you need an entire team to do your killing for you, you may not be as strong as your stupid bastard head makes you believe you are.

The sight of the three Akatsuki members gave him pause; he had expected Itachi but Pein! The leader himself had come for him, this was not looking good, he was so going to die in very, very bad ways. Naruto was a little afraid to look at the third member, hoping to find Kisame, strangely enough, his familiar face and the cutting banter they shared would have been some comfort. Seeing Pein here terrified Naruto, "Please don't let it be Hidan," praying Naruto, the masochistic Jashin worshiper was almost as scary as Itachi. What kind of religion considered anything less that death and utter destruction in battle a sin?

Hesitantly Naruto looked over to the third Akatsuki member and found himself staring into a swirling mask. TOBI?...... What the fuck?..... This didn't make any sense. Why would the two most powerful members of Akatsuki bring the tard member to collect him? "They've come to collect me on the way from another mission, that's it, that's why Pein is here, he didn't come just for me, I was just a pick up on their way home," thought Naruto hopefully. "That still didn't explain Tobi," thought Naruto, he was usually partnered with Deidara.

* * *

Itachi felt Madara move closer to him, he didn't like Madara's Tobi guise. He disliked Tobi's personality even more. It was in complete opposition to Madara's real personality that it was wholly unsettling to be around.

"Do you feel it", asked Madara leaning over to Itachi.

"Yes".

"Do you know who it belongs too," Madara said looking to the assembled crowd.

"Yes".

"Are you going to kill him?" Madara questioned enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes". This encounter had answered a lot questions; this night was proving to be of great benefit, they finally got the fox demon, unanswered questions of his past had just been made clear. Itachi almost felt happy. He couldn't believe their luck when they had gotten the proposal from Danzo a month ago, he would give them Naruto, in exchange for the word of the leader, that the Akatsuki would not interfere with Konoha and leave its villagers in peace. "Such a one sided deal," thought Itachi.

Itachi looked at the boy struggling on the ground, obviously drugged. That would have been the only way they could have gotten him. He briefly wondered who had betrayed Naruto in order for them to get close enough to drug him. They would never have caught him off guard any other way. This is why it had taken over a month for Danzo to send word that he had Naruto. Itachi had seen through Naruto's happy, village idiot guise. He did live with Tobi after all. He had seen the depth, knowledge, power and potential all wrapped up in a seemingly blonde bimbo.

Itachi watched as Pein stepped forward, briefly looking down at Naruto. "Danzo, it is good to see that you have kept your word, I had not expected as much," stated Pein.

"Fuck you," hissed Danzo taking a step back, as other ANBU came out of hiding.

"Oh please, don't be like that, we are all friends here now; well maybe not you," Pein said nudging Naruto with his booted toe.

"We agreed, if you handed over the demon, I would not attack Konoha; this may come as a surprise to one such as yourself but I am a man of my word, your little village is quite safe, peace shall prevail. I do believe however, that you are not a man of peace, smooth negotiations and transactions between villages are only done through utter dominance and submission on their part," inquired Pein.

" I think we are men of similar tastes and temperament, I think we understand each other very well; what you do with that," Danzo said pointing at Naruto " is of course up to you, if you manage to extract Kyuubi no Kitsune and kill its host in the process, all the better; enjoy!"

Naruto attempted to kick out at Danzo, "I will kill you, you fucking bastard," yelled Naruto. The outburst earned him several fractured ribs, from a kick delivered by one of the ANBU behind him. "Note to self, kill rat masked prick as well as tiger," thought Naruto.

"Please, reframe from playing with him too much, I see you have been enjoying yourself with him Danzo; I do not like what I own to be damaged, other than by myself that is, or done for my entertainment," stated Pein. "He is going to be useful isn't he? I don't want him to die before I get what I want".

Danzo looked over to the masked tiger ANBU questioningly, the ANBU nodded "The drug has temporarily paralysed his chakra, he is unable to heal quickly nor perform jutsu; his motor skills have also been affected, he is also temporarily paralysed, it should wear off in approximately five hours," the ANBU stated.

"Impressive, you know if you are looking for a new line of work, we could always use a poisons master," asked Pein. "Moneys great, benefits are better."

"Tobi, please come and collect our little prize; I highly doubt Itachi would be happy about getting blood all over his new cloak, Pein said looking over to Tobi.

"Clean freak that one," he whispered to Danzo looking over at Itachi.

Tobi came skipping over to Pein and hauled a struggling Naruto over his shoulder, he cocked his head to one side while looking at Danzo. "Is Tobi a good boy?" he asked Pein.

"You always are, my dear Tobi," said Pein. "Well, we had best be off, long journey and all; so nice doing business with you, hopefully we can maintain our current friendship," said Pein as he walked back to where Itachi was standing.

Danzo watched as the Akatsuki members moved out of the clearing, a faint smile on his lips. "That was wholly satisfying," thought Danzo. "What do you want us to do with this?" enquired the rat masked ANBU. Danzo looked down to see what the ANBU was holding, finding Narutos Leaf village forehead protector. "Leave it out here, clearly visible, clean the area of our tracks and chakra signatures but leave the Akatsukis'," ordered Danzo.

* * *

"Put me the fuck down, you half witted, dumb ass bastard," yelled Naruto struggling in Tobi's grip. "I'm going kill you, idiot," Naruto continued to yell; he tried to bite Tobi on the back in an attempt to make the idiot drop him. "You know what, you are not a good boy Tobi, you are a cretin, there's a village out there somewhere missing its idiot, why do you wear that mask all the time anyway, are you really that ugly? I am not an animal, I am Tobi," mocked Naruto trying in vain to get Tobi to release him. Naruto had begun to get control of his body and chakra. He had to attempt a run, he could not fight still weakened, not with Pein and Itachi here. He was pretty sure he could beat Tobi, and make a run for it; he just had to get Tobi to release him.

The three Akatsuki members with their prisoner entered a clearing; Tobi forcibly threw Naruto on the ground, growling at him. Tobi took a menacing step forward, Naruto quickly checked to see where Pein and Itachi were; they were standing a small distance away, Itachi leisurely gathering wood for a fire. "This is my chance," he thought. Looking back at Tobi, who unbelievably was reaching up to remove his mask; Naruto punched out to hit Tobi in the face as he was distracted. Naruto found his fist caught in Tobi's tight grip.

"Let me go you….." Tobi threw his mask down beside Naruto. "You were saying?" said Madara with an evil grin.

"No, No this was not possible, Madara was Tobi? Tobi was Madara?" thought Naruto struggling with the concept. "Oh my god, I called Madara a cretin, a village idiot; oh, oh, the three most powerful members of Akatsuki have me, they were not on their way home, they had come for me specially," thought Naruto. The reality of the situation finally becoming very clear. They finally had him; they would do to him what they had done to this friend Garra. Unlike then, he was there to bring Gaara back; there would be no one there for him. He was going to die.

"Well? Why so suddenly quiet?" grinned Madara reaching down to grab Naruto by the front of his shirt, hauling him up to stand in front of him.

"Tobi's a good boy?" squeaked Naruto.

Madara growled, throwing Naruto across the clearing. Naruto grunted in pain as he collided with an exposed tree stump. He watched Madara stalk toward him, activating his Sharingan. "Um, excuse me, Madara sensei? Would it be better if Itachi did that for you? You don't want to fry the poor boys brains," enquired Pein.

Madara swung is head around narrowing his eyes at Pein. Pein raised his hands in a surrender gesture "Just a suggestion" he said quickly. Madara moved his glare to Itachi who was squatting in front of the fire he had just made. Itachi looked up to Madara's narrowed sharingan glare and shrugged nonchalantly "Don't care," he said with complete disinterest.

Madara knew if he attempted to enter the teens mind now, he would cause irreparable damage and render him useless. "Itachi, lock his chakra down so he can not access his nor Kyuubis'," Madara said, turning to look at Naruto again. "And see if you can make him a mute," he smirked.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Madara as he moved over to sit before the fire. Naruto tried to back away as Itachi blocked his field of vision and squatted down before him; activating his sharingan. Naruto snapped his eyes shut and struggled to move to the edge of the clearing, pain ripped through his body as he tried to move, the tree stump incident had fractured more of his ribs and his right hip; making it very difficult to move at a rapid speed.

Naruto felt a hand wrap around his left ankle; Itachi dragged him to the centre of the clearing, he kept his eyes tightly closed and tried to face away in the opposite direction he was being dragged. Naruto felt the warmth of the fire on his left side and someone move behind him. Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he was pulled back into a hard chest, a warm breath exhaled against his ear; Naruto jumped as he felt a tongue run along the shell of his ear. "I can make you learn to enjoy it my dear Naruto," whispered Pein chuckling.

Still with eyes closed and head turned away, he sensed someone move in front of him; he kicked out, failing to connect. A weight came down on his thighs as Itachi straddled his hips, Naruto cried out in pain, snapping his head around to face Itachi; keeping his eyes tightly shut, he continued to whimper in pain from the weight Itachi was placing on his fracture hip bone and ribs. "Look at me," Itachi ordered quietly.

Naruto shook his head negatively. Itachi grabbed his chin to keep his head still with his right hand; Naruto could now smell the distinctive scent of Itachi, "He smells nothing like his bastard brother," Naruto thought. Sasuke smelt of vanilla and spice, the smell became sickening after a while. Itachi; however, smelt fresh and clean, like a summer night just after a thunderstorm, he had always enjoyed that smell, thinking it came from the forest around him; he was completely disturbed to realise it came from Itachi. "How is it possible for someone so evil to smell so damn good," thought Naruto wholly distracted by his sense of smell. Itachi tightly gripped Naruto's ribcage with his left hand, causing the teen to cry out in pain and snap his eyes open, straight into the spinning glare of Itachi.

Naruto was dragged in to a world of red and black, "Please don't do this," Naruto whimpered. Looking up at Itachi's standing form.

"I am here to bind your chakra and make you a little easier to handle, nothing more," said Itachi in a clearly bored disinterested voice.

Itachi looked Naruto in the eye "You are unable to access your chakra, you are unable to access Kyuubi's chakra, Kyuubi can heal your injuries once all trace of the drug has left your system, you will not fight me, you will not attempt to escape me, you will follow all orders given to you by me; do you understand?" Itachi quietly ordered. Naruto nodded his head in compliance. "Good, go to sleep!" Itachi told Naruto.

Itachi deactivated his sharingan and looked at the unconscious form of Naruto. "How long will he be out," asked Pein pushing Naruto off of him and standing.

"Only a couple of hours, long enough for the demon to heal his injuries" said Itachi.

"You could have put him out for the entire night," hissed Madara still angered over the volley of insults he had received from the blond.

"He will be more compliant when he wakes," stated Itachi.

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling warm and refreshed, Kyuubi had healed his injuries while he slept; he rolled over to face the comforting warmth of the fire, lazily stretching. "I'm feeling a little hungry," he thought. Naruto started to slowly open his sapphire eyes, snapping them open when he caught sight of Itachi staring at him from the other side of the fire. Naruto quickly sat up, remembering what had happened and who had him.

"Are you going to remain passive?" enquired Itachi. Naruto nodded slowly, but he didn't he wanted too. He wanted to try and escape, he wanted to hit Itachi in his smug little face; every time he thought this, it was immediately shut down. His subconscious was overriding his consciousness. He knew he had to run but his mind told him to sit and behave.

"Are you hungry?" asked Itachi. Again Naruto nodded slowly. Itachi handed over a bowl of rice and what looked like rabbit. "Eat slowly," ordered Itachi looking at the blond with great interest. Naruto again tried to fight the subconscious order to obey. Naruto slowly began to eat his dinner, although he was starving and hadn't eaten for several days, he ate at a maddening slow pace. His eyes going wide, realising what Itachi had done to him. "I have to obey that prick," he thought glaring at Itachi.

"I don't care if you hate me, you just have to obey me," smirked Itachi.

"I will kill you, you know," stated Naruto.

Itachi slowly shook his head, "No….. I really don't think so. "Naruto you are never to hurt me or attempt to kill me in any way," Itachi ordered. "See wasn't that easy," Itachi said with an evil smile spreading over his face. "Oh, while I remember, for the next 48 hours you will obey Madara and Pein, you will not fight them, understood?" asked Itachi. Naruto screwed his eyes shut trying to disobey the order, while his head slowly began to nod. "Good, go to sleep," ordered Itachi.

Naruto awoke to a booted toe pressing into his check bone, Naruto reached up, twisted the foot and pushed his antagonist over, jumping up into a fighting stance, Naruto noticed Pein lying on the ground chuckling, he took a step back and lowering his head. "Oh… I like this," said Pein.

Getting up and walking around Naruto. "What else can we make him do; you know, you're quite the looker," Pein stated running a finger down the side of Naruto's face. "Blond hair, big blue eyes, that mouth… what I would love to do to your mouth; or should I say….. have that mouth do to me," whisper Pein into Naruto's ear.

"Can I make him?" Pein asked Itachi hopefully, eagerly look over to Itachi.

"No" answered Madara angrily, "We have far more important plans for him, I need his trust and willing compliance, not become your unwilling fuck toy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The Akatsuki members covered a greater distance the following day, with a far more helpful Naruto; by late afternoon they had reached their base.

Naruto looked around, he knew this place, he had swum in that lake, used the hot springs, and camped right next to the rock face they were walking toward. The members stepped through an opening in the twisted rock face. You would never have found it, unless you knew what you were looking for. Naruto was a little taken aback, "This was one of my favourite places to camp when out on missions, I had been sleeping outside the Akatsuki hide out!" he thought.

The walk way between the rock faces was wide enough to walkthrough comfortably but obviously very easy to defend, should there be an attack. The walk way opened up to a huge open area, whatever he thought the Akatsuki hide out would look like, this was definitely not it. He had imagined damp caves, tunnel systems; this was an extremely well maintained village, minus the stores.

There were huge training fields; the lake and hot springs, pumping in from the same underground reservoir from the ones on the other side of the rock face. There were private houses, large and luxurious. "I guess Pein was right, the pay was great but the benefits were better," thought Naruto drily. " I had nearly died trying to defend that friggin village and all I had was a crappy single bedroom apartment, filled with crappy forth hand furniture," thought Naruto bitterly, he was unable to suppress the anger and jealously he felt at the injustices he'd gone through.

Naruto was lead down streets and lane ways to a very large compound; it was enclosed by a high fence and almost impenetrable gates. "This has got to be paranoid Madara's home," thought Naruto.

"You will be staying at Itachi's place tonight, I will see you tomorrow morning Naruto, Itachi bring him around at 9am," said Madara looking at Naruto with great interest.

"Itachi's place, well same thing I guess, just a different paranoid Uchiha," thought Naruto.

"Do you like our home base, Naruto?" asked Madara.

"Its okay, I've seen better," said Naruto looking around. Madara laughed

"We are going to get along so well," he said before walking away leaving the others alone.

"Well, I best be off as well, I'll see you in the morning; Naruto, if you change your mind, just ask Itachi to bring you over to my place….anytime…, Pein said with a wink.

Itachi lead Naruto into the compound, slowly walking up the gravelled path to the front entrance of the house. The front garden was a very old traditional style garden, sculptured shrubs and trees edged a highly manicured lawn. Naruto caught the scent of cherry blossoms, looking up he noticed the soft pink flower petals coming from the back of the house; caught by the wind, floating through the breeze and over the wall of the compound.

Itachi lead Naruto silently up the entrance stairs, pausing to take off his shoes, he then lead Naruto through the sliding front doors. The house looked similar to the other old family estate houses he had seen in Konoha. It was big, it was grand, and it was filled with luxury antiques. Hold it, most of this stuff is Uchiha antiques. Itachi had been breaking into, not only Konoha but the Uchiha compound to steal stuff. Naruto was suitably impressed.

"Follow me, I'll show you were you will be sleeping," said Itachi leading Naruto up a flight of stairs and entered a large bedroom opposite what he guessed was Itachi's room. "You will be sleeping in here, guest bathroom is next door, there is a hot spring around the back of the house and I am across the hall; any questions?" asked Itachi.

"What's going to happen to me?" asked Naruto.

"Any questions relating to your stay here?" retorted Itachi. Naruto shook his head, "Good, you can cook dinner, don't look at me like that, I know you can cook; you will find food in the fridge in the kitchen," stated Itachi.

"Oh, sorry one thing, I'm pretty dirty and my clothes are pretty much ruined, do you think I could get some clothes?" asked Naruto.

"I'll see what I can do, there are shower facilities in the bathroom, get cleaned up, I'll leave your clothes on the bed," replied Itachi walking out of the room.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and he was drying his hair with another. He wanted to hate the friggin Uchiha bastard for having such soft luxurious towels but he couldn't help love the feel of the sage green towel against his skin.

Again Naruto had been surprised when he had walked into the bathroom; expecting the usual timber austere bathrooms of Konoha and all the hotels and places he had stayed in his travels; he was momentary transfixed, stopping dead at the entrance of a large guest bathroom, the whole floor was tiled in small river stones, which run up the far wall and around the open shower stall. Naruto ran his toes over the smooth stones enjoying the smooth rippling feel. The other three walls were painted a soft sage green colour; the hand basin and toilet were both made of smooth stone, and the fixtures were all gleaming chrome. Large soft stone and sage green coloured towels were neatly folded on a shelf unit across from the shower; there was an array of toiletry items in large glass jars next to the towels. Naruto moved forward into the bathroom, dipping his hand into the jar that held small individually wrapped soaps, he selected one and brought it to his nose, jasmine, putting it back he selected another, bamboo, keeping the bamboo scented soap, he selected the same fragrance in the shampoo and conditioners.

Naruto didn't believe that he had ever enjoyed a shower this much in his whole life. Every aspect of the experience was new and comforting, he hated the Uchiha all the more, it made him painfully aware of what he had been missing in his life, all the things that he had been deprived. All those that said they loved him, allowed him to live in such squalled poverty. As much as Naruto thought he was immune to such emotional hurt now, he still felt an empty deadening feeling around his heart.

Walking toward the bed, he saw Itachi had managed to get some clothes for him. There were several pairs of boxer shorts, black pants, black shorts, net shirts, t shirts and a top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. "Like I'm ever going to wear that," thought Naruto picking it up and tossing it on the floor of the built in robe. After dressing in a pair of shorts and simple black t shirt, Naruto headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you put your used towels in the laundry hamper?" enquired Itachi from the lounge area.

"Yes," Naruto said, of course he hadn't.

"Go and put the towels in the hamper and neatly fold the shirt, I am sure you threw out somewhere," ordered Itachi. "Madara wants you to wear it tomorrow, I want it to be crease free when you wear it tomorrow," Itachi said

"I have no idea what you're talking about, if you want dinner, let me go cook the damn thing," Naruto said heatedly, starting to stomp his way to the kitchen.

"Stop," Itachi said softly. Naruto came to an abrupt halt; spinning around to face Itachi, narrowing his eyes to glare. "Do as I have ordered Naruto," Itachi again said softly, returning his gaze back to the book he had been reading.

"Prick, fucking bossy Uchiha, I finally get rid of one, and now I have two that I have to put up with," spat Naruto as he stomped upstairs. He may have to do as he was ordered but he didn't have to do it quietly.

The dinner of tofu miso, grilled fish, rice and a light vegetable curry was a very quiet affair. Naruto still angry over Itachi having complete control of him, and trying to think of a possible way to escape. "How can I escape when I've been ordered not too; there has to be a way around this," thought Naruto. "Could I say I'm going for a walk and just walk all the way to Konoha, that wouldn't technically be escaping," thought Naruto stabbing at his fish.

Naruto froze mid stab, "I was planning on leaving Konoha, if I went back Danzo would do exactly the same thing to me, or have me killed, I have nowhere to go, maybe Gaara wasn't such a bad idea for the short visit," thought Naruto dejectedly. He looked up to find Itachi looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" he said.

"Nothing, just eat your damn dinner," Naruto snapped, failing to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto, tell me what you were thinking," asked Itachi spooning more vegetable curry into his bowl, he had to admit, the boy could cook.

Itachi watched as Naruto was trying to fight the command, his brow creased in concentration, Itachi almost smiled; this was a fight he could not win. "I have nowhere to go, even if I did manage to escape," Naruto finally said, throwing his chopsticks on the table, losing his appetite.

"What do you mean you have nowhere to go, you go back to Konoha things go back as they were, of course Danzo may be a bit of a difficulty to live around," stated Itachi.

"No" interjected Naruto, "I was planning on leaving Konoha just before I was taken, there isn't anywhere for me to go," said Naruto sadly.

"You could live here, we could find you your own house, well for the short term anyway, there is that wanting to kill you and steal the fox demon thing," offered Itachi.

"Great, I actually considered that for about 5 seconds," thought Naruto. "Was this village always here or did the Akatsuki build it?" asked Naruto quickly changing the subject.

"It had always been here, it was a secondary defence village for the now lost pebble village. The Akatsuki moved here about 10 years ago, Madara remembered travelling here when he was young." Itachi offered. "We have rebuilt most of the buildings and training fields, and we have cleaners that come in secretly each day to clean and maintain the occupied houses. You may see an elderly man around the compound; he cleans, does the laundry and gardening for this compound; treat him with respect." Itachi said standing, picking up the now empty dinner dishes, he moved to the kitchen.

Naruto thought it strange to see Itachi doing ordinary everyday tasks, something as simple as clearing away dishes seemed odd with Itachi doing it.

* * *

"Iruka, will you just calm down, we do not know the full circumstances of what has occurred with Naruto," yelled the Hokage slapping her hand on the desk. "And you are not helping the situation; stop waving that thing in my face," Tsunade continued to yell, snatching a leaf village forehead protector from Iruka's outstretched hand.

"He was taken," yelled Iruka, Tsunade had never seen Iruka this angry before. "That proves it," he continued shouting pointing at the forehead protector. "It was found outside the Eastern gate, it has Narutos hair in it. It's laced with his chakra, how much more evidence do you need," Iruka snapped, snatching back the forehead protector from Tsunade holding it lovingly against his chest.

"We also found tracks and the chakra signatures of Itachi and two other unknown persons, we are guessing they are Akatsuki members," stated Kakashi, reaching out a hand to give a comforting rub on Iruka shoulder blade. He didn't like to see Iruka this upset; he had been like this for three days; ever since Naruto had failed to turn up for dinner. There was nothing he could do to calm his lover. They both feared that the Akatsuki had finally gotten hold of Naruto.

"Wait, Itachi may have been in the area but it does not prove that he took Naruto, what was Naruto doing outside the Eastern gate at night? He had been seen out at the old abandoned training ground 12, four days ago, no one goes out there," stated Tsunade.

"What are you trying to say, and if no one goes out there who saw him," Iruka seethed.

"We know Naruto has been growing far more discontent in the village of late, do you think he was taken or could he have willing left the village?" asked Tsunade, looking Iruka in the eye.

"What! I thought you were suppose to care for him, you bitch, how can you stand there and accuse Naruto of treason; he would never have left willingly with the Akatsuki, and you know it," Iruka shouted as he attempted to leap forward and attack the Hokage, he felt Kakashi and Jiraiya grab his arms and pull him back. Both men pushed him onto the lounge on the far side of the room. Iruka watched Kakashi take a seat next to him and reach out to take hold of his hand; he slowly began to massage Irukas thumb and knuckles in slow, comforting circles.

"We'll find him, please be calm, you will make yourself sick," Kakashi whispered soothingly, continuing to massage Iruka hand.

"Irukas right, Naruto is fiercely loyal, he would never willing leave with an organisation that would hurt the ones he loves," offered Jiraiya moving away from Tsunade, now that he was sure Iruka was not on the attack and appeared calm.

"I know, I don't want to admit we failed him yet again, our failure may cost him his life, I will put out a notice to the other villages to keep an eye out for Naruto in their travels," Tsunade said slumping in her chair. "I really wouldn't blame Naruto for hating this village, we have caused him nothing but pain and anguish," she said sadly.

"Iruka would you like me prescribe to something for you, to help you sleep?" asked Tsunade. "You look like you haven't had any sleep in the past four days, you really need to get some rest," she said. Iruka shook his head no, Tsunade notice Kakashi nodding very slowly. She would give Kakashi a mild sedative, so he could slip it into Irukas tea at night.

After Iruka and Kakashi left, Jiraiya came and sat on the corner of Tsunade's desk. "You know…. we will have trouble? The Fire nation will not be happy about this, and then there will be Gaara," observed Jiraiya.

"I know, I think even if we get Naruto back, we will lose him to Suna, Gaara has been in constant communication with me, making up fabricated missions and requesting Naruto; I had managed to keep Naruto away from him so far but now….If Gaara gets to him before we do, we will never see him again." She said, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face. "The worst of it is, if Naruto leaves, so will Iruka, and Kakashi with him; and if betrayal is identified, most of our shobi, who are Narutos friends will follow," Tsunade said worryingly.

* * *

Sakura knelt by the fire she had just built near the old abandoned training ground 12, she slowly began to feed the fire herbs from the pouch she had brought with her. The flames changed to emerald green as she threw the herbs on the fire. They were no longer needed, they had done their job, every afternoon she visited Naruto for afternoon tea; she insisted they share tea, claiming she missed his company and that he was the only thing left in her life that she could trust.

Each afternoon she would slip a small amount into Naruto's tea, just a small amount, so changes in thought and mood would slowly appear. By the end of the month, Naruto had become very quiet and contemplative. Although others thought Naruto had grown restless and disenchanted with the village, she had seen the gradual darkening of his eyes, a sure sign that the drug was taking effect. She had seen how quiet Naruto had become, how deep in thought he always was; toward the end of the month, the afternoon tea sessions had grown strained, she would look into his midnight blue eyes and see bewildered torment and sorrow.

Sakura was very happy with the result, when Danzo had approached her with the offer as future Hokage bride, if she helped him capture Naruto, who was she to refuse. Besides Naruto failed to keep his promise to her, Sasuke had not come back. It was now up to her to bring her love home, he had told her himself.

Sakura reached into her pocket to retrieve a letter, opening it again, oh so slowly, so she would not damage the paper any more than it already was, the creases and paper well worn from being re- read so many times. He had come back to her, she was so happy, Sakura began reading the letter that she already knew off by heart, she had read it so often.

_My dearest Sakura,_

_I apologise for not contacting you earlier, it was not safe and I did not want to put you in harms way. _

_I need a great favour from you, if you do not want to do this, I will understand. I have sent you some herbs; I need you to give them to Naruto each day. Tell him you wish to start taking tea with him in the afternoons. The herbs will not harm him; they will just make it easier for someone to take him away from the village. He trusts and cares for you deeply, this will be easy._

_I can not return to Konoha until Naruto is gone, please do this for me my love, so we may be together. Once I return I shall be named the next Hokage, and you my love, shall be my wife._

_Forever yours_

_Sasuke._

Sakura refolded the letter a grin breaking across her face, "He would be back soon and she would be the one to re-establish the Uchiha clan, she would be the Hokage's wife, her life was finally looking up," Sakura thought putting the letter back into her pocket.

Danzo had come to her several days after she had received the letter, she guessed immediately that Danzo and Sasuke must be working together, she knew that Danzo hated Naruto and would do anything to be rid him.

* * *

Sasuke sat eating a lunch of fish curry and rice in a small bar on the outskirts of Kitasjima, he'd been growing more and more frustrated with his failing efforts at finding his brother, the bastard was annoyingly elusive. It had been eight months since he had killed and absorbed Orochimaru, he was far stronger than he ever thought possible, he wanted this to finally end. Once his brother was dead he could return to Konoha, to the one he loved.

"God, I hope I have not destroyed our relationship so much so it can never be fixed, last time we had seen each other I had caused so much pain, the hurt and agonising look of defeat in those eyes left me feeling dead, I realised what sort of monster I had become; I want to go back and repair what I had done," thought Sasuke. Reaching for the sake bottle, he tipped a small measure into a small ceramic cup, before gulping down the entire cup and refilling it.

Guilt stabbed through him, as he thought of all the mistakes he had made and all the lies he had believed. All this time there had only been one constant in his life, only one who had never lied to him, never betrayed him; unfortunately, he could not say the same. "I will fix this, once my brother was dead and my clan avenged I will move back to Konoha and into the Hokage tower," he thought drinking down another cup of sake.

* * *

Temari walked through the halls of the Kazekage palace, linen curtains billowing as the cooling desert wind blew in from the South, the heavy raw silk drapes had been pulled back to allow the night breeze in and cool the palace, Temari loved this time of night, everything was so quiet and peaceful, the villagers were at home having dinner with their families, the night air brought in the scent of orange blossom and star jasmine.

She walked out down a flight of stairs to the underground lake and springs. "Finally I find him," she thought. She had been worried about her brother lately, she knew he was concerned about his friend and was going to great lengths to get him away from Konoha. She knew of the pain and torment that Naruto was subjected to there, and was willing to assist her brother in anyway.

Gaara was especially sensitive to the hurt and reprisal that Naruto was subjected too, as he had experienced similar. Naruto had saved him and now he fully intended to safe Naruto.

"Brother, you seem deep in thought there," she said, sitting on the edge of the spring that Gaara was resting in.

Gaara opened his teal eyes and looked at Temari, "If she only knew," he thought. "Yes, I was thinking it is time to travel to Konoha, I have kept sending mission requests to Tsunade; she keeps ignoring them," he said.

"I think it time to travel there and take matters into our own hands," he said wading his way to the side of the spring, crossing his arms in the edge and resting his head in his forearms. Looking up to his sister seated on the edge next to him, "I'm sure you would like to visit Shikamaru," he said with a small grin. "You know I would not object to a marriage contract between you both," he said, "Would you like me to negotiate on your behalf during our visit."

"I would like that very much, please see if you can negotiate half a year in Konoha and half in Suna, she asked. "I do not want to leave my homeland but I know I must follow my husband," Temari said sadly.

"Don't worry, we will work something out," Gaara said patting his sister on the hand reassuringly.

"I came to tell you dinner will be a little late tonight but don't be late, you know how Kankuro is when you're late for dinner," Temari said laughing.

"I won't be late, thank you Temari…..for everything, Gaara said before slipping underwater and swimming to the other end of the spring.

Upon resurfacing, Gaara found that he was again alone; Temari having left to go upstairs. "It wouldn't take much to get Naruto to agree to leave with him this time," he thought. Gaara knew Naruto wanted to leave Konoha but he also knew that Naruto had no where to go. He had asked Naruto once before to move to Suna but he said; he didn't want to burden Gaara nor Suna with his 'affliction'.

Gaara knew what he meant; he didn't want the villagers of Suna to hate him like they did at Konoha. He was welcome in Suna and didn't want to change that.

Gaara however had pretty much taken the decision out of his hands, when his attempts to get Naurto to Suna via legal means had failed, "Damn that Tsunade for rejecting my mission requests", he thought angrily. "If I had Naruto here for only a short amount of time, I could have changed his mind," he thought narrowing his teal eyes.

"I pray he never finds out what I have done, he will hate me, he would never forgive such a disloyalty," thought Gaara worryingly biting his lower lip in concentration.

* * *

Naruto lazily stretched, enjoying the burning stretch in his muscles and popping of his joints; he slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room, he had to admit, it was one of the better sleeps he'd had, yet again, another reason to hate the Uchiha bastard. He had slept better in his kidnapper's house than on his lumpy mattress at home. Everything the bastard had, made him very much aware of what he didn't.

"Kyuubi, is there any way out of this? Can you see any way to escape?" asked Naruto hopefully. He had tried to think of a way, they had him guarded too well. Itachi had mind fucked him, he was unable to break his implanted orders; and he had tried so many ways to break them, trying his 'just going for a walk' idea. It didn't work; he had managed to get to the threshold of the house before the subconscious order had kicked in.

"_Kit, I have tried to break through the barrier in your mind where the subconscious suggestions are housed. I have not been successful. I do not know how to proceed; Uchihas and their Sharingan, they can not be trusted. They have been deceiving me for decades." _Kyuubi stated angrily.

"Don't worry I will think of something; I have decided that we should go to Suna for a short time, we can decide what to do from there," said Naruto. "We can't go back to Konoha, I don't know who I can trust there anymore," he said sadly, again feeling that deep sense of loss.

He had been betrayed by his close friend, it had wounded him to his soul that she would betray him in such a way. He was so overjoyed when she suggested they take afternoon tea together each day. A chance to catch up and gossip; she told him, he was the only one she could trust now; a chance to come closer, he hoped maybe become his girlfriend. Hoping she had finally gotten over Sasuke, she may be open for a relationship; he could learn to love her.

When he first took a sip of the tea, he felt it instantly. She had drugged his tea. Kyuubi neutralised the drug as soon as it entered his system. Kyuubi told him it was a mood inhibitor; it was designed to cause lack of concentration, distraction and a lowering of his motor skills. He would be an easy target.

For a whole month he had tea with Sakura and for a whole month, she poisoned him. Each day her disloyalty and betrayal cut deeper and deeper. He had cared for her and trusted her, she may not have had the same deep seated love that he once had for Sasuke but he still cared for her. She was his team mate; in the end they both had betrayed him.

It became clear when he was taken by Danzo, who she had betrayed him for, the one person he despised; this had made her betrayal all the more painful. If she could betray him, who could he trust?

This was why he would go to Suna, Gaara would never betray him; he could trust Gaara with his life.

Pushing back the covers, Naruto got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, "Don't bother making the bed you will not be sleeping in it again, the sheets will need to be changed and washed, come down for breakfast after you've dressed," Itachi said behind him. Naruto jumped, spinning around startled, "Do you have to do that," he shouted; watching Itachi descend the stairs.

Slamming the bathroom door, he took a quick shower, ensuring he put his towel in the hamper, more for the elderly cleaners benefit and Itachi's. He walked back to guest bedroom and looked at the hated Uchiha shirt; dark blue almost black shirt, with the Uchiha red and white fan symbol on the back.

Naruto was sudden stuck by a thought, quickly donning the shirt; he grabbed a pair of dark shirts and ran to the bathroom to do his hair. When he emerged, he looked like a blond Sasuke. He had styled his hair to look like Sasuke, he had watched the bastard do it enough, it was easy enough to copy; happy with his appearance, he made his way down stairs.

Itachi was making his way from the lounge to the kitchen when he glanced up noticing Naruto coming down the stairs; Itachi stopped in his tracks. Narrowing his eyes, his sharingan instantly activating, "Go and change, fix your hair," he hissed taking several menacing steps forward.

Naruto smiled taking another step forward; he felt his will faltering as his mind told him to comply with the order. "You told me I had to wear this," Naruto said "Madara wants you to wear it tomorrow, I want you to wear it crease free," he mocked, imitating Itachi's voice.

"GO AND FUCKING CHANGE," yelled Itachi; speeding up the stairs, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and dragged the stunned teen up the last remaining stairs, down the hallway and tossing him into the guest room, where he collided with the bedpost with a sickening crack.

Itachi grabbed the door frame for support with his left hand; he lowered his forehead to rest on the wall. Taking deep breaths, he could not remember the last time he had lost control; he could not remember the last time he had yelled at somebody. Seeing Naruto descending the stairs looking like a blond haired blue eyed version of his brother; snapped something inside of him.

He didn't want to be reminded of his brother and the disgusting way he'd obtained his power, he didn't want to be reminded of the connection the blond had with Sasuke.

Finally managing to deactivate his sharingan and get himself under control; Itachi realised he hadn't heard anything from Naruto. Raising his forehead from the wall, he peered around the door frame to see Naruto crumpled on the floor of the bedroom unconscious.

Itachi hesitantly stepped toward Naruto, kneeling down next to the teen, he began checking for broken bones; he had broken Naruto's right shoulder blade and arm. Thankfully, these were being quickly mended by Kyuubi, however, he would still need to brace his shoulder and arm in a sling until he was fully healed. "I am sorry Naruto," whispered Itachi. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Gently cradling Naruto against his chest, he lifted him and placed him on the bed, Itachi ripped the offending dark blue shirt off the teen and threw it out the door; he would dispose of it once he had dressed Naruto.

Removing the teens shorts, he was momentary transfixed at how slight Naruto was. He had noticed Naruto was light when he lifted him onto the bed but seeing how painfully thin the teen was, shocked Itachi. Naruto boarded on malnourished; did he really have that much difficulty purchasing supplies? How is it no one had ever noticed? Orange jump suits obviously hid a lot.

Itachi walked to his room and selected another set of clothes for Naruto and some bandages from his bathroom.

After dressing Naruto in an ivory kimono style top with a small Uchiha symbol at the base of the collar on the back and a pair of black trousers; Itachi collected the ruined shirt from the doorway and proceeded to his room to get dressed.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, feeling a mattress beneath him; he slowly looked around the room. He found himself in the guest bedroom; looking down at himself, he notice he was wearing different clothes and his arm was in a sling, with a pillow propped beneath his shoulder and arm for support. Naruto flopped back on his pillow, "I really messed up with Itachi," he thought; he had never seen Itachi that mad before. He had never heard Itachi raise his voice let alone yell.

Naruto winced as he sat up, "Kyuubi, what damage has been done and how long will it take to heal?" Naruto asked, standing on unsteady feet.

"_Kit, what were you thinking? You know you can not antagonise Itachi like that; he could have killed you, as it is you have a fractured shoulder blade and a broken arm, I have healed most of the damage but it will not be fully healed until tomorrow," _Kyuubi scolded.

"I am sorry Kyuubi, I know, I just wanted some power back, he controls me completely, I hate this situation," complained Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the full length mirror on the robe to take in his appearance, the top he was wearing was an ivory kimono, fitted at the top and flaring out from the waist, stopping at his knee, it had slits on each side stopping at his hip bone; he was also wearing simple black fitted trousers. Naruto liked the outfit very much, "bastard should have just given me this to begin with," Naruto thought. Noticing his hair was still in 'Sasuke' style, he quickly went to the bathroom.

As Naruto moved out from the bathroom, he noticed Itachi waiting for him in the hallway; he was similarly dressed, although his kimono was black. "I'm sorry," said Naruto hanging his head.

"No, it is I that should apologise, I lost my temper and hurt you; it will never happen again Naruto, please forgive me," said Itachi raising his hand to lift Narutos chin, so he could look him in the eye.

Naruto nodded meekly, finding it hard to look Itachi in the eye, he had a sudden heavy feeling in his chest, and he felt as though he were about to cry. No one had ever apologised for hurting him before; again Naruto felt a great sense of hurt and injustice.

"We had better leave for Madara's he will be angry if we are late," stated Itachi, "you can have breakfast there."

"It's alright, I'm not that hungry anyway," Naruto said brightly.

Itachi wasn't buying it for a second, "it does matter, Naruto, how often did you get an actual meal each week back in Konoha?" asked Itachi looking Naruto in the eye to see if you were going to lie to him.

Naruto wanted to look down, he was embarrassed, "three or four times a week," whispered Naruto. "They wouldn't let me buy food or groceries, or if they did, they would charge me huge sums of money, I was too embarrassed to ask my friends to buy my groceries for me," he whispered.

"I would buy extra when I was out on missions from other villages so I could keep the cupboards stocked for a short time, I never told Iruka, I didn't want him to worry or get mad at the shop keepers."

Itachi nodded in understanding, "we better go," he said.

Madara's estate was the same size and style to Itachi's; Naruto wondered if all the estate style houses here were the same or if it was an Uchiha thing. He would have to ask Itachi, if he lived that is, Naruto had a very bad feeling about this; he had no idea what was going to happen and he was incredibly nervous.

Naruto's steps faltered as he stepped over the threshold of Madara's house, "this could be it," he thought, "they could extract Kyuubi now, and I could be dead in a matter of hours." Naruto began to panic; he had to make a run for it.

Watching Itachi walk ahead of him and greet Madara, he turned and ran.

* * *

Naruto was out the gate, back tracking to Itachi's house, he began to work his way to the rock face entrance. Following the streets and laneways that they had taken yesterday, Naruto could see the main entrance to the Akatsuki hide out ahead of him, pausing to make sure no one was in sight, grabbing his shoulder as pain ripped through his right side, Naruto's knees began to buckle, "no, I have to make it," he thought as he pushed off the side of the building he was slumped against.

He looked over the vacant training fields and buildings before deeming it safe enough to make a run for it.

Naruto ran to the main entrance, snaking his way between the rock faces, he began moving forward, the passageway was dark, unlike yesterday, they had not lit the torches yet.

"Stop," Naruto heard softly from in front of him, "No, No," Naruto screamed dropping to his knees clutching his hair, "no," he whispered.

Itachi came forward and picked up Naruto, he held the sobbing teen to his chest, "we will not kill you today, Naruto; you have nothing to fear," whispered Itachi into Narutos hair. Itachi carried a still sobbing Naruto back to Madara's house.

"Well, I would have been mightily disappointed had he not attempted to escape at least once," Madara said, looking at a sobbing Naruto in Itachi's arms.

"Would you like to come and be comforted by me, I'll take care of you," Pein said to Naruto, patting a space next him.

"This was about attempt 63," stated Itachi casting an annoyed look at Pein. "This was the furthest he's managed, he has done everything possible to break free, and he has even come close to breaking the Sharingan suggestion."

"Really? Now I am impressed," said Madara with genuine interest. A middle aged woman walked in carrying a tea pot and cups on a tray, placing them down, she began to pour "Thank you Kaori, we can pour ourselves," said Madara, "Could you please get our young guest some breakfast," he asked the woman kindly.

Naruto had practically been force fed his breakfast of miso, rice, chicken and red bean paste; by Itachi. He felt nauseous, and highly agitated. Naruto kept looking around for possible escape routes.

"Relax," Itachi ordered.

Naruto instantly felt his traitorous body relax, his nervousness subside.

Madara came to sit in front of Naruto. Naruto panicked, leaning away, attempting to crawl to the front entrance, Itachi grabbed him and held him in place, and he immediately screwed his eyes shut.

"Kyuubi, I'm sorry, if I die, know that I have come to care for you," whimpered Naruto.

"_Kit, you will not die, be brave,"_ said Kyuubi.

"Naruto, look at me," said Madara softly, activating his sharingan.

Naruto opened his eyes and was met by Madara's swirling gaze; he was not, however dragged into his world, all went black.

"Okay, lets see what we have here," Madara said, concentrating on looking through Narutos mind. "Oh, how he hates your brother Itachi, there is no love there, Sasuke almost succeeded in killing Naruto; Oh the idiot believed the lies about having to kill a best friend to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan," said Madara shaking his head but ensuring he held eye contact with Naruto.

Itachi's eyes momentary flashed red, he had not known his brother had almost killed Naruto, he knew they had fought; he was also under the impression that Naruto was still in love with his brother.

This flash of red was not lost on Madara, smiling inwardly "I could kill two birds with one stone," he thought before focusing back on Naruto.

"His close friend and team mate was poisoning him, she was betraying him to Danzo, Naruto knew about the poison, Kyuubi neutralised it so it did not work, he let her poison him for a month, quite the glutton for punishment; however, her betrayal worked; it cast a shadow over his heart; he does not trust anymore."

"We can use this; huh, this could be problem, he cares deeply for the sand demon. Gaara, if he had escaped he was going to go to him. He was planning to leave Konoha all along," said Madara.

"He said as much," said Itachi.

"Oh, our boy has been sorely used and sorely treated his entire life, his father would have been so saddened by this" Madara said sadly "he thought he could love the pink bitch that betrayed him; I guess he learnt the hard way; he is so desperate for someone to love him, he was willing to take anything on offer," laughed Madara.

"Okay, we leave all the betrayal, all the pain, all the rejection, and his leaving Konoha, what should we do about Gaara?" whispered Madara scratching his head.

"I think we leave Gaara as is, his alliance will prove useful," said Madara placing a hand on Narutos forehead, "His temperature is still fine, we will proceed, we may get this done in one sitting," stated Madara clearly impressed by the inner strength Naruto demonstrated; others had been close to death after so short a time.

"We leave the kidnapping by Danzo, his trade with us, his coming here; we leave in his confession about leaving Konoha to you. We leave in his past love of Sasuke, and his now hatred; we will twist the interaction and meetings he had with Itachi, making him realise he is deeply attracted to the older Uchiha, which boards on love," Madara said softly.

"What! No, I can't do this," stammered Itachi, "I'm not gay!"

"You can and you will," ordered Madara, gently running his right hand along Naruto's cheek bone, following the line of his jaw to his chin; dropping his hand he took a deep breath.

"What about Pein, he likes the boy well enough, he'll have no problem corrupting him," interjected Itachi.

"As much I would love the opportunity to corrupt something that tasty, I am not good with the whole trust and love thing, sorry," Pein said sadly looking to Naruto, Oh yes, he would have loved time with him.

"What is your problem?" demand Madara still maintaining eye contact with Naruto.

"I don't do guys!" stated Itachi heatedly.

"Well, you do this guy, Itachi, I don't care if you take him on his hands and knees with his face pushed into a pillow, while imaging your fantasy girl; you will make him fall in love with you and give you his undying trust, I can plant the seed but I can not make it happen; you are the only one who has had extended interaction with him, I can't forge memories, I can only alter his actual memories."

"I will adjust your sharingan suggestion, make them far more subtle, he will not detect his compliance to your orders, he will think it is his own choice; I will give him back access to his and Kyuubi's chakra, he will be useless without them, " said Madara.

"Now Kyuubi, Naruto? can you hear me?, nod if you can hear me?," asked Madara softly. Naruto slowly began to nod.

"Good, can I please speak to Kyuubi, please let him come out of his cage to chat," encouraged Madara. Naruto's eyes changed from sapphire blue to deep red slits.

"_What do you want Uchiha? You had better not harm the kit, or once I am released from him, I will hunt down every last fucking one of you, and tear your souls apart,"_ hissed Kyuubi.

"Good morning to you too," said Madara "I actually have a proposal; I see Naruto and yourself have been working on a way to break the seal without either of you dying. I am sure you have heard everything I have said to Naruto, you see we do not mean him harm, we will not attempt to extract you from him, if you assist us, Naruto will be taught all new seal master techniques, to aid him in his releasing you, do you agree" asked Madara.

"_Assist you, how? How do you know I will not kill you once I am released? How do you know I can be trusted, I am a demon after all and you are a Uchiha,"_ Kyuubi said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Assist us? well we would appreciate it if you did not mention what has occurred here today, play long; as for trust and not killing us Uchihas', you will learn, we are not your enemy, we have been just as sorely used as you have," Madara said, "although if you do happen to kill Sasuke…….huh, it matters not, Madara said shrugging his shoulders.

"_He is being manipulated by the Uchiha, he does not want this relationship any more than the Uchiha,"_ interjected Kyuubi. _"How am I to ignore this when I know, any more betrayal in his life by someone he loves, or __thinks__ he loves will surely kill all that is innocent inside of him; do you really want him to be as Gaara once was, a soulless killing machine, this is what you will get, he is already on the knifes edge."_

Madara looked harder within Narutos mind opening it up like a flower, seeing his past unfold; he stared harder into Kyuubi's eyes; Kyuubi giving a sudden nod. Naruto's eyes returned to their sapphire blue colour.

"Almost finished, I take out how Itachi threw him around like a rag doll this morning, and put in, he fell down the stairs; and lastly, this meeting today was the finalisation of the adoption process; Naruto has agreed to become my son, he is overjoyed to finally have family, he is now a Uchiha," stated Madara lastly.

"If he is now a Uchiha, doesn't that make our relationship incestuous," asked Itachi hopefully.

"No! And you know this, stop trying to get out of it," snapped Madara.

Madara broke contact with Naruto, both men exhausted. Naruto falling unconscious against Itachi's chest, Madara looking wirily at Itachi; when he wakes, he will be different. He will be open to trusting you and show you love; you must reciprocate, or all else fails.

"The others have been informed and will treat Naruto accordingly," Pein said taking a sip of his tea.

"Good, we will begin his training tomorrow, we will start with theory, I have no intention of beginning any physical training until he is a healthier weight; I will mainly train him in seal mastery, theory, strategy and tactics; Pein you will also assist in his training but the majority of his training will be done by both Itachi and I.

"What sort of training would you like me to instruct Naruto in?" grinned Pein, refilling his tea cup from the now cold teapot.

"It may not be a bad idea to instruct him in the areas of intimacy, hands off instruction that is," said Madara looking at Itachi, "I highly doubt Itachi will be comfortable with this sort of instruction and it may aid in their relationship."

"Will he be joining the Akatsuki?" asked Itachi still holding an unconscious Naruto in his arms.

"No, he is not be hunted as a traitor, he will not be a missing nin, I want him to be seen as the new Uchiha heir," said Madara sitting up, "I will make this clan what is was meant to be, not the corrupt power driven fiends they turned out to be," he thought.

Madara's housekeeper, Kaori stepped into the room with a fresh teapot, placing it down and retrieving the cold one, she turned to Madara, "Is there anything else I can get you, sensei," she asked with a deep bow.

Madara stood up and walked over to his housekeeper activating his sharingan, she took and involuntary step back.

"Please, bring in some morning tea for my guests and something a little more substantial for my son and please bring in a cool cloth, he is sure to have a headache when he wakes," Madara said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, of course Sensei," she said slightly wavering on her feet.

"Thank you, Kaori," said Madara softly as he broke eye contact deactivating his sharingan; leaning forward to give the woman a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to fry her brain one of these days," chuckled Pein after Kaori had left the room.

Madara gave a small shrug "that will teach Sound from attempting to smuggle a spy in to my house," Kaori had been an extremely skilful spy and was able mask her true self from the village that aided the Akatsuki. When she came to work in Madara's house he had used his Sharingan to look into her mind, his very own reference check, he rapidly found out what she was, and even more rapidly erased all memories linking to Sound.

She was his now live in, very obedient and loyal housekeeper and occasional bed mate. He would dump her with a broken mind, in the middle of the Sound village square when he decided he had tired of her.

* * *

Naruto screwed his eyes shut tighter as he surfaced to consciousness, his head was pounding, he suddenly felt a cool cloth being placed over his forehead and sighed in gratitude. He thought he was lying at an odd angle with something soft yet solid behind him, he cracked open an eye, expecting the harsh daylight to send piecing pain through his eyes straight to his brain.

He was pleasantly surprised to find the room had been darkened, opening his eyes fully, he suddenly blushed as he realised the soft yet solid thing was Itachi, "don't look at him, don't look at him," Naruto kept thinking to himself. He was far too embarrassed about passing out and then to wake in Itachi's arms.

He knew Itachi had no idea how he felt and he intended to keep it that way, he feared rejection, it would kill him if Itachi realised his attraction and mocked him or even worse used it against him.

Hiding his embarrassment Naruto began to raise, he was softly pull him back against Itachi's chest, "It's alright, don't move yet, we have something for you to eat," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear while pulling a tray of sushi and fruit toward them. Itachi began to feed Naruto the sushi.

Naruto's stomach did a little flip as he felt Itachi's fingers linger on his lips as he fed him sushi.

"How are you feeling, you gave us quite a scare when you passed out," Madara said sipping his tea. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"I was going to escape? I was running to the entrance and Itachi was there, he carried me back here, he said you wouldn't kill me today," said Naruto with a frown. "Were they planning on killing me," he thought.

"Damn!" thought Madara; "Naruto I understand why would try to escape but we do not want to hurt you, the association that you have had with the Akatsuki in the past has not been very peaceful." Madara said, "But think back, we may have made some veiled threats but we have never attempted to kill you."

"You wanted Kyuubi, you wanted to extract him like you did with Gaara," said Naruto questioningly.

"No, Shukaku was different to Kyuubi," stated Madara, "we had no choice but to remove him, he had turned Gaara into a monster, a soulless killing machine," said accusingly. "We saw you when we extracted Shukaku, we knew you would save Gaara; better you than us. We did not want him to feel obliged to us; he would have hated himself and us in the process. He has now prospered and leads his people with a caring and open heart."

"This is true," said Naruto looking down at his hands; he missed Gaara, he missed that friendship they shared.

"You can visit with him soon, I see that you care for him," said Madara, sharing a quick look with Itachi.

"Thank you I would like that very much," said Naruto, "why did you want to adopt me?"

"I knew your father, he would have been greatly saddened by your treatment at the hands of Konoha," Madara stated truthfully, "your new wardrobe has been delivered to Itachi's house, I would be honoured if you would wear the Uchiha symbol."

"Of course," answered Naruto, his eyes suddenly growing wide, "Itachi's house? I thought I would live here with you."

"No, I thought it best if you lived with Itachi, you are closest to him and share a connection."

"Yeah, I share a connection all right," Naruto thought "How am I supposed to sleep with Itachi just across the hall." Naruto just nodded unhappily to Madara.

"We had better get you home, you are still very weak, you will be on a special diet of six small high protein meals a day, until you get your weight up and strength back," Madara ordered.

Itachi pick up a blushing Naruto making is way to the door; glaring at Madara as he walked out the entrance.

"That went better that expected," observing Pein, after Itachi had left with Naruto, "I expected Itachi to object stronger to his liaison with Naruto."

"He does not want the relationship with Naruto, this is true but his reasons go far beyond his sexual preference. His is a Uchiha after all, the gender of our partners do not concern us overmuch, even in same sex relationships, there are ways and means to procreate an heir; Naruto is the perfect example of that."

"You will train the boy in all matter of intimacy," Madara said sitting down next to Pein, raising his hand, running his thumb and forefinger along Pein's pierced earlobe. Turning to face Pein, Madara softly used his weight to push Pein back against the floor; looming over him, Madara ran his thumb along the outline of Pein's lips.

Madara dragged his eyes from Pein's lips to look him in the eye, "You will not touch him, he is only for Itachi," he whispered; leaning down he softly captured Pein's lips. Pein moaned in submission, opening his mouth to Madara's questing tongue; a shutter of desire shot through him as Madara deepened the kiss. He loved how someone so ruthless and vicious could be so gentle in their love making.

"We will continue this later," Madara whispered break the kiss, running the tip of his nose and lips along Pein's jaw and cheek to his ear, "we still have some work to finialise."

* * *

"Itachi, you can put me down, I can walk," Naruto whispered nervously, feeling very uncomfortable in Itachi's grip.

"I would rather not risk it, you can rest in bed once we get home," Itachi said "It has been a very stressful day for all of us."

Itachi walked up the front entrance of his house with a stiff and nervous Naruto in his arms, he had to get the teen to relax, he would rather not use the imbedded command, Itachi was uncomfortable with this type of manipulation.

Walking up the stairs, down the hallway stopping at the door to his right, Naruto jumped slightly in his arms.

"What are you doing," yelped Naruto, struggling in Itachi's arms.

"I am taking you to bed so you can lie down, would you prefer the lounge downstairs?" asked Itachi.

"No, that's not what I meant," Naruto said struggling again, as Itachi opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

"This is your room! Why am I in here? Take me back to the guest room," shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, I told you this morning, you would not be staying there again," Itachi said softly as he placed Naruto on the bed.

"What? Why do I have to stay in here? What's wrong with the guest room? I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay in here," Naruto all but shouted, struggling to sit up.

"I want you to stay in here," Itachi said pushing Naruto back on the bed.

"No, I think it's a really bad idea, I move a lot in my sleep, I sprawl, I'll hog the bed," Naruto stammered, moving to a kneeing position, again trying to get off the bed; the guest bedroom was in sight.

Itachi caught Naruto's face in his hands, slowly moving forward so not to startle the highly agitated teen, he pressed a chaste kiss on Narutos forehead, slowly dragging his lips along the bridge of Naruto's nose he pressed another on the tip, continuing to drag his lips against Naruto's skin he reach the teens lips, he felt Naruto's breath hitch just before he dragged his lips along Narutos.

Naruto stared wide eyed as Itachi kissed him, it was soft, gentle and oh so quick. Itachi pulled away his eyes flaring red.

"I said, I wanted you to stay in here," whispered Itachi.

"Why……Why did you do that?" stammered Naruto, his mind still fogged, he had wanted Itachi to do that for so long, his heart was beating so fast, he was sure Itachi could hear it. Tears suddenly weld up in dark midnight eyes; he didn't understand what was happening.

"Please don't cry Naruto," Itachi said softly into Naruto hair, holding the teen close to him; this caused Naruto sob even harder, burying his face into Itachi's chest.

"Please just let me leave," sobbed Naruto into Itachi's chest, confused by the situation.

"Naruto, look at me," ordered Itachi, red rimmed wide blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. "I am not going to hurt you, I have wanted you for so long, please don't turn me away just because you are scared of what you are feeling, tell me you don't want the same and I will move you into Madara's house."

"No, I do feel the same, I'm scared……last time …..he almost killed me…….I can't be hurt like that anymore," Naruto said sobbing again.

Itachi ran his thumb under Naruto's eye catching a tear, "I will not hurt you, I have no reason to chase power, I want to love you; let me hold you until you fall asleep."

Itachi lay down beside Naruto, holding him close to his body; soon Naruto was lulled to sleep. Itachi detangled himself from Naruto and covered him with a blanket before leaving the bedroom.

After closing his bedroom door, Itachi took several deep breaths, turning quickly he ran for the guest bathroom; throwing the door open he lunged at the toilet as he his stomach heaved. Itachi's body was raked with dry heaves, having already emptied his stomach, he was only bringing up bile; the heaves subsided, leaving Itachi feeling weak and drained. "I can't do this," he thought.

* * *

Sakura said sipping tea with her mother, she was so happy, Naruto was gone; her mother had received a marriage proposal for her yesterday, she was to be the next Hokage's wife; her mother was so happy, she would hold such a prominent position.

"Are you sure this is what you want," Sakura's mother asked.

"Yes, this is what I have always wanted."

"I just had to ask, I have already sent the acceptance for the proposal, you are to marry in a weeks time; your future husband would like to keep it quiet until the wedding, it will make the invites a little strange but we will manage." Sakura's mother said patting her hand.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Suigetsu Hozuki walked into the sake house he was currently seated in, Suigetsu had been one of Orochimaru's first experiments and the first to be recruited into Hebi (_snake_). Reaching Sasuke's table he looked at him nervously.

"Sit," said Sasuke indicating the chair opposite him.

Suigetsu took the offered seat as Sasuke indicated to the waiter for another cup and another bottle of sake. "What brings you here?" asked Sasuke, finishing the bottle of sake; it was taking longer than normal to take the edge off.

"We've intercepted a messenger from Konoha," he said throwing a scroll to Sasuke, he knew this was not going to be pretty.

Sasuke arch an eyebrow looking at him, his curiosity tweaked; reaching for the scroll. Just as the waiter place a cup in front of Suigetsu and another bottle of sake, taking way the empty.

"From what we have gathered, the same message has been sent to all villages, all over the country," Suigetsu said pouring sake into his and Sasuke's cup.

Sasuke opened the scroll and read the contents, his eyes flashing red, snapping his head up to look at Suigetsu, "are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes, been missing for about a week," Suigetsu said leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head; "apparently, they have no idea how they got him."

"FUCK," yelled Sasuke throwing his sake cup across the shop, where is smashed against the wall. "FUCK!" he yelled again. "How had this happened? My fucking brother had what is mine," he thought.

"We leave for Konoha tomorrow, if we press hard we can be there by next week," he said.

"Good, just in time for a wedding, throwing a wedding invitation at Sasuke, you may want to attend this one."

* * *

Gaara fingers punched holes in the edges of the scroll in his hands, his disbelieving eyes rereading it. "How had this happened? How could this have happened?" he thought. "I had it planned to the last detail, how could that bitch fuck it up so badly? Had she changed the dosage of the herbs I sent her, rendering Naruto a mindless zombie? No, I knew Naruto would be able to detect the drug as soon as he sipped the tea."

Gaara had forged the letter to perfection, using the bitch's obsession to betray her closest ally, he sent the herbs with instructions, useless really, Naruto would know he was being poisoned.

What had happened?

"Kankuro" Gaara yelled.

"What is it? You……you," Kankuro stammered pointing at Gaara, "You yelled, you raised your voice," Kankuro quickly ran to the window, "are we under attack? Why are you still sitting here, get out there and fight." He screamed hysterically.

"We are not under attack, shut up and sit down," Gaara snapped. "Naruto has been taken by the Akatsuki; we leave for Konoha day after tomorrow."

Temari who had just joined them, placed another scroll on Gaara desk, "we will be able to attend Sakura's wedding then," she said.

"What, who is she marrying?" hissed Gaara, smelling a double cross.

"It doesn't say………ooooh a mystery wedding, there the best kind," she said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto awoke feeling relaxed, warm, content and …………he didn't know what the other feeling was he was experiencing, it felt good but he had never experienced this feeling before. Snuggling closer to the source of his warmth, a small smile spread across his face, he could get use to this; so warm…..so comfortable……so protected. The smile slowly sliding from his face, being replaced by a frown,……..as though nothing could harm him?

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he sat up………safe? Was he feeling safe?

"Good evening?" Itachi said placing the book he had been reading to the side as he looked up to Naruto.

Naruto jumped at hearing Itachi's voice so close to him, twisting around he noticed Itachi lying next to him on the bed, naked? Naruto's source of warmth had been Itachi's bare chest; the man didn't have an ounce of fat on him, he was all lean, long muscle; Naruto realised he was staring and quickly looked away blushing; the sheet and blanket covering Itachi's lower half was perilously low on his hips. "Please let him be wearing pants," thought Naruto.

Naruto began to inch away from Itachi on the bed, trying to put some space between them, he was still disturbed that he finally feels safe for once in his life and it is with Itachi, this is not how it was suppose to be.

Itachi reached up to run a hand through Naruto's hair, it was so soft, he had been markedly pleased when he first touched Naruto all those years ago.

* * *

He had not known what to expect when the hotel door opened, he had not been given much information on the demon's host; so when the door opened to reveal a bright and sunny blond with cornflower blue eyes, wearing a ridiculous sleeping hat, he thought he'd gotten the wrong room. There was no way this could be holding the legendary nine tail fox. There was a soft innocent quality to Naruto; that begged for protection and love, where was the soulless killer he had been expecting?

The hatred and prosecution of those around them, coupled with the demons continuous manipulation drove their hosts insane and formed the perfect killing machine, they eventually had to be put down, they were highly unstable and a danger to everyone around them, they would lash out and kill at the slightest provocation.

Garra had grown up like this, he had been tormented to insanity, his own siblings feared his wrath.

His doubt as to Naruto's identity was quickly eliminated when his brother had shown up. He had been glad to see the love that appeared in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Naruto. His brother had needed someone; and the fragile blond seemed to be the perfect person.

In hindsight, if he had been aware of the way Sasuke was going to use Naruto's love in an attempt to kill him in order to gain Mangekyo Sharingan; he would have taken Naruto then.

He had only gotten a brief touch of Naruto before Jiraiya had intervened and all subsequent interactions he had with Naruto; he ensured there was some form of contact. He had guessed with Kyuubi's healing abilities, Naruto's skin and hair would always remain velvety soft.

* * *

Itachi delicately ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, enjoying the downy feather feel to his hair.

Naruto, who had managed to move as far as possible from Itachi on the bed, was startled by the contact, so unaccustomed to any display of affection; Naruto thinking Itachi was lashing out in an attempt to inflict pain, flinched to his right and tumbled off the side of the bed.

Itachi rolled his eyes and leaned over the side of bed to find Naruto unmoving staring up at the ceiling, "What are you doing?" asked Itachi raising up to his elbows and placing his chin in the palm of his hand.

"I'm not comfortable with this," said Naruto quietly, still staring at the ceiling, afraid to look at Itachi, his feelings were in turmoil; he wanted Itachi, every time he looked at him, his stomach did a little flip, he became nervous just being near him, the kiss had left him shaken; he was desperate to feel loved but he couldn't trust his nor Itachi's feelings, he had never felt for Sasuke what he was currently feeling for Itachi. Self preservation was strong in Naruto; he knew if things went bad with Itachi, he would not survive.

Itachi sighed, he had to make Naruto comfortable with him, the teen had flinched away from him expecting pain, "didn't Sasuke ever show him affection?" He hated to bring this up, as it may cause a regression in their already stagnant proceedings. "Naruto, I know that you and Sasuke had a relationship, was it not physical?"

Naruto's cornflower blue eyes looked at him, suddenly turning stormy, "Yes……and no," said Naruto, "we…….he ….was very dominate……he never kissed me….when you did……it was my first time…….he made me do things," Naruto whispered turning away, if Itachi found out he would reject him, he would think him dirty.

"Tell me, what did he make you do," asked Itachi, moving off the bed to lie next to Naruto on the floor.

Naruto briefly looked down, Itachi was wearing skin tight black training pants which hung low on his hips, the man was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen, every muscle seemed to be etched in marble; his raven black hair hanging over his left shoulder.

Staring into Itachi's chest, he was unable to look Itachi in the eye, Naruto stammered "he blamed me……said it was my fault…….that I made him that way……that he was not suppose to be like that…..that he had to find a woman to repopulate the clan, he would love her, never me …..so he would not touch me…….but he made me take him in my mouth…..he would grip my hair and pull it while he did it, punishing me for making him want it …….and then after, sometimes he would get angry and hit me. But then he would apologise and tell me how much he loved me," said Naruto, a tear falling from his eye.

"I'm going to beat him to an inch of his life," thought Itachi, it was evident that Sasuke had been going through difficulties accepting his sexuality; he could have sort advice not take his confused frustration out on someone he obviously loved.

Itachi gathered Naruto in his arms, "Naruto, I will never hurt you and I will not allow anyone to hurt you again, I want you to feel safe with me," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, being mindful not to make it an order.

Naruto only nodded, Itachi wasn't rejecting him, he wanted him to be safe, Naruto turned his head and brushed his lips against Itachi's.

Itachi's eyes flashed red as he looked to Naruto's eyes, they had returned to the light cornflower blue; raising his hand, he ran his fingers along Naruto's jaw line to his ear, outlining the shell of his ear, and down to the nap of his neck, tracing his fingers along the back of his neck, up his hair line. He felt Naruto shudder against him in ticklish delight, cupping the back of Narutos head, he captured his lips, teasing the lower lip with his tongue and teeth, Naruto opened for him. Very slowly and gently Itachi began to probe Naruto's mouth with his tongue, so not to frighten the teen.

Naruto's own tongue searching out Itachi's, grabbing Itachi by the shoulders pulling him closer. Itachi deepened the kiss, enjoying Naruto's un-abandoned response to him, breaking the kiss, he moved to Naruto's neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin, as his hands untied the kimono, pushing it open he moved down Naruto's neck to his chest. Naruto gasped Itachi's name as Itachi captured a sensitive nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until it raised to a hard nub, he softly teased the hardened nipple with teeth. Moaning, Naruto unconsciously began to rub his arousal into Itachi's hip.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hip to keep him still as he moved to the teens other nipple; he slowly popped the button on Naruto's trousers and draw down the fly. Urging Naruto to raise his hips, Itachi pull down Naruto's trousers and underwear.

Itachi moved up to capture Naruto's lips again, "can I touch you?" he whispered.

Naruto only managed a brief nod of his head, looking at Itachi with lust clouded eyes; Itachi ran the tips of his fingers long the length of Naruto; hearing a sharp intake of breath he raised his eyes to look at Naruto, "am I hurting you?" asked Itachi in a soothing voice.

"No," Naruto managed, his breath hitching again as Itachi explored him, Naruto submissively opened his legs, pulling his knees higher, giving Itachi easier access.

Itachi run his fingers between Naruto's thighs, softly cupping him and massaging the tender flesh, which brought out another throaty moan from the blonde; returning to Naruto's erection, Itachi run his thumb over the head and slit, spreading the creamy fluid over the tip and shaft of the erection before running his fingers down to the base; curling his hand around him, Itachi gave a gently pull, causing Naruto to moan loudly.

Itachi continued the gently rhythm, delving again into Naruto's mouth, enjoying the steady moans emanating from the blonde, he increased the speed and pressure of his hand, causing Naruto to break the kiss moaning out loudly. The teen was close thought Itachi, increasing the speed again. Naruto arched his back shouting out his release, closing his eyes basking in the residual pleasure of his orgasm. He felt Itachi gently kiss him again; he heartily returned the kiss, opening his mouth for Itachi's tongue.

Itachi pulled away and looked down at the thoroughly dishevelled teen, smiling softly he pressed a chaste kiss to Naruto's forehead. "Thank you," whispered Naruto, "do you want me to?" Naruto asked looking down passed Itachi's waist.

"No, this was about your enjoyment and about your needs; I will never take from you by force, when we do eventually get there, it will be mutually beneficial, I am not a selfish lover," Itachi said picking up Naruto, "I think we could both use a shower and something to eat."

* * *

Naruto stood at the threshold of Itachi's bathroom tightly gripping his kimono top and trousers closed, in an attempt to cover himself; his shyness around Itachi had returned full force after the heated exchange; Naruto was left feeling raw and exposed, no one has ever touched him like that before, no one had ever made it about him, made him feel special; could he trust Itachi? He knew if he allowed himself to trust Itachi, he would fall in love with him.

Naruto wanted to feel love, to feel safe, to be in a relationship were he was not made to feel guilt and shame, to be able to trust someone with his life; he finally had his chance, was he going to throw it away because he was frightened? No, he wanted Itachi, the stunning man had made him feel wanted, made him feel needed, no, he would not throw his chance away.

"Kyuubi, can I trust Itachi? What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked the fox demon.

"_Kit, I can feel you are confused, you are scared of being hurt as you were with Sasuke, that bastard not only abused what you gave him but he tried to kill you for his own gain, I think you can trust Itachi, he is not sadistic and for some unknown reason, he seems to enjoy your company," _ Kyuubi answered with a chuckle.

"Shut up, there is nothing wrong with my company," Naruto retorted.

Naruto gave a small smile and his eyes filled with tears as he was distracted by Itachi; who had moved from the wash basin, where he had washed his hands of Naruto's release to gather towels for the shower; Naruto caught himself staring at the muscles of Itachi's back moving smoothly under his pale skin; Naruto blushed as he remembered the feel of those muscles under his hands, how he dug his nails into them during his release; he could still see the faint crescent shapes of his nails on Itachi's shoulders, making the teen blush even deeper.

Itachi turned from placing the towels on the shelf unit close to the shower, noticing Naruto standing in the bathroom entrance with a death grip on his clothes; maybe the hot springs would be better than a shower, less exposure. Returning the towels to the drawer unit, he walked over to Naruto in the doorway.

"How about the hot springs instead," asked Itachi, looking down at Naruto, noticing the tears in the teens eyes. "What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm just happy," whispered Naruto, looking up into Itachi's eyes, "please, promise you will not hurt or betray me."

Itachi gathered the vulnerable teen in his arms holding him tightly against his chest, he could feel Naruto's tears splash against his skin. "Fuck," he thought; "it had taken so little for Naruto to open and trust; was this all sharingan suggestion?"

"Naruto, I can never promise not to hurt you but I promise never to intentionally hurt you; if I say or do anything that causes you pain, please tell me so I can fix it. I promise I will never betray you," Itachi said into Naruto's hair. He felt Naruto's arms wrap around him, he held the teen silently for a minute; "you ready for the hot spring?" He asked softly, lifting Narutos face, gliding his lips over Naruto's brow then slowly capturing his lips in a gentle, caress. Pulling away, he looked down to Naruto who only nodded, a genuine smile lighting up his face. Itachi realised how different it was from the artificial mask smile he always wore, it transformed the attractive teen into an angelic beauty.

"Go undress and jump into the spring, while I get clean robes," Itachi told Naruto as he moved back to the bedroom to collect robes. Itachi entered his dressing room, sliding open the door on the cabinets that had his robes, he selected a charcoal coloured robe; moving to the cabinet across from his, he slid open the door to find robes in various colours, all with the Uchiha symbol embroidered somewhere on the robe; he selected a kingfisher blue for Naruto.

Madara had a great deal of clothes made for Naruto; all held the Uchiha symbol in different sizes and in different locations on each garment. "Am I making the right decision?" thought Itachi, looking at the blue robe, running his fingers long the fine linen fabric. "This has the potential to turn catastrophically bad."

Naruto quickly undressed, throwing his clothes over to the wooden deck from the edge of the stone hot spring, entering the spring via roughened stoned steps he sank down below the water enjoying the cocooned warmth, resurfacing he floated on his back staring at the star studded night sky; hearing a noise, lifting his head, noticing Itachi had picked up the clothes he had tossed onto the deck and was walking toward the spring carrying towels, naked. Naruto quickly turned away, pretending to look at the night sky.

He heard Itachi enter the spring with a chuckle, "am I that hideous to look at," he asked, gliding through the water to the front of Naruto.

"No," Naruto squeaked as Itachi touched his hip. "We can not have you blushing and uncomfortable with me, Naruto; we will need to resolve this later."

Naruto only nodded, not understanding what Itachi meant.

Sitting in the lounge after finishing a late dinner of salt and pepper chicken with udon noodles, Naruto selected a slice of star fruit from the fruit platter they had to accompany their tea; "Itachi, can I ask you a question?"

"Naruto, you can ask me anything and I will always answer truthfully."

"The whole killing the clan thing, was it really you?" Naruto asked, expecting something vague.

"Yes, but I was not testing my strength nor powers, I was given some evidence to show the treachery of them all, and how they planned to betray Konoha and was ordered to slay the entire clan; I ensured Sasuke would be kept back later at school that day, so I could save him from the slaughter; he was too young to understand the plots of politics around him, it was better that he hate me, than the village. Madara and I have come into more information recently and have gained some clarification on certain events prior to the clans' destruction, Konoha is not safe Naruto, whatever happens in the future, never live there again."

Naruto was surprised at the answer; he had not expected such honesty or Itachi's innocence.

"Why did you stay in Konoha for so long before deciding to leave?" asked Itachi.

"I had nowhere else to go, plus I wanted to learn everything I could from Konoha; I use to break into the Hokage Tower and study the forbidden scroll each week," Naruto said honestly, he had never told anyone about his night adventures, he knew it would have been a death sentence.

"Gaara?" Itachi asked arching his eyebrow.

Naruto smiled, "Gaara is my brother, I would never want to burden his position as Kazekage with Kyuubi, I know he would like me to join him, he has asked me before to move to Suna, the time had not been right when he asked. I would like to see him; I am sure he already knows that I was taken and is worrying about my safety."

"If you like, you could send a message, let him know you are safe," informed Itachi.

"Come on, we had better get you to bed, Madara will be unhappy if you are tired and not paying full attention tomorrow. Are you more comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as me?" Itachi asked, standing up and taking the tray of used cups, teapot and fruit platter to the kitchen.

"Yes, I would like to sleep in your room," Naruto said shyly, standing up and moving to the staircase. Itachi walked out of the kitchen grabbed Naruto's hand as he walked past, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Naruto woke again feeling relaxed, warm and safe; he snuggled closer to Itachi's warmth, enjoying the feel of Itachi's skin on his face, breathing in deeply; Naruto was again struck by how wonderful Itachi smelt, he could drown in his scent. Lazily he ran a hand across Itachi's stomach, feeling the ripple of abdominal muscles; up his side, where he felt Itachi jerk and pull away sightly……… was Itachi ticklish? Tracing his fingertips lightly down Itachi's side again, Itachi jerked again and grabbed Naruto hand by the wrist.

Naruto looked up to him with soft sky blue eyes and a huge grin, "You're ticklish," he said with an impish laugh.

"Should we find out if you are?" Itachi threatened.

Naruto had almost made it out of bed, before he was dragged back by strong arms around his middle; he was flipped and found himself on his back with Itachi looming over him "Are you ticklish?"

"No…..no" yelled the teen; "yes….yes," he yelled when he felt Itachi's hands at his sides.

Too late, Itachi tickled the blonde, causing him to scream, yell and laugh all at the same time; "will you ever try that again?" warned Itachi.

"Yes…what? No" yelled Naruto, as Itachi tickled him again, clearly dissatisfied with the answer given.

"Will you ever try that again?" asked Itachi again.

"No, please no more," giggled Naruto.

Itachi got off Naruto and helped him up, "go have a shower and get dressed, Madara would like to have breakfast with you."

As Naruto walked to the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder at Itachi, "Itachi, you know what I said was not in answer to your question, right? My actual answer is 'maybe'."

Itachi looked at Naruto before starting toward him with strong measured paces; Naruto squeaked in panic before running to the bathroom and locking the door. Itachi could hear him from the other side of the door giggling, a smile spreading over his face; he enjoyed seeing Naruto happy like this.

Naruto looked around Itachi's bathroom, it was larger then the guest bathroom and tiled in small smooth dark grey river pebbles; unlike the guest bathroom, one wall of Itachi's bathroom was made of a sliding glass door which looked out over a stream with a rock waterfall and surrounded by ferns and orchids; the shower was again open style with one of the two walls being the glass sliding door.

Naruto made his way to the cabinet that he noticed Itachi placing the towels in last night and selected a deep blood red coloured towel. He was considering going to the guest bathroom to retrieve soap and shampoo, when he glanced at a wicker basket on a built in seating bench in the shower with his name on it. Entering the shower, Naruto found the basket contained a large wrapped soap, shampoo, conditioner, shaving items all in his favourite bamboo fragrance; he would have to thank Itachi's housekeeper and find out the mans name.

Naruto descended the stairs wearing a royal purple kimono top similar to the one he had been wearing yesterday, with a small Uchiha symbol on each sleeve cuff and black pants. He had been shocked at the amount of clothing he had, Madara must have been ordering the clothing for months, how long had he been planning this?

"You ready?" asked Itachi, standing at the front door, dressed in training clothes and equipment.

"Yes, how long has Madara been planning on having me here?" asked Naruto.

"Quite some time, you guessed that by the amount of clothing you have?"

Naruto nodded, walking past Itachi and out the front door.

They walked silently to Madara's estate; Naruto paused on a laneway as he observed Zetsu working in a market garden at the end of the laneway, he had not previously seen the garden and watched Zetsu working in the garden whilst arguing with himself; apparently something about companion planting, each believing the other was wrong.

They reached Madara's estate to find Kisame waiting by the gate, "about time," he remarked.

"Well, hello to you as well," said Naruto, "Kisame, it's good to see you; you are my favourite bad guy, you know."

"I thought your favourite bad guy was Itachi," Kisame said with an evil grin, causing Naruto to blush.

"I'll be back in a minute," instructed Itachi, grabbing Naruto by the elbow and leading him inside.

Kaori asked the door bowing deeply when she saw Naruto, "please Madara Sensei is waiting in the dining room for you," she said backing away from the door.

Itachi led Naruto to the dining room, "Sensei, Naruto would like to send word to his friend Gaara that he is safe."

"Of course, Kaori, please bring my son, parchment and pens so he may write his letter," asked Madara, "Itachi a word," he said as he moved to the door.

Itachi walked over to where Naruto had seated himself at the table and was piling food on his plate; Itachi bent down and gave Naruto a gentle kiss "I will come back to collect your letter and have it sent," he whispered; standing up he moved out of the dining room looking at Madara, who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

"For someone who isn't gay, you move very fast," he said with a chuckle.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm worried how this is going to end, I don't want to hurt Naruto, his feelings are not real, what will happen to him when he learns the truth?"

Madara looked at Itachi with a small smile, "You know, that is the most I have ever heard you say in one sentence, I am impressed, I knew you had the ability to form complete sentences. To answer your multiple questions; do not worry how this will end, you need not hurt Naruto ……his feelings……you already know the truth to that question, you have already asked yourself that question, I only brought out what was already there and helped him open to you more, as much as he may have been attracted to you, he would never have acted upon it, he no longer trusted anyone, especially you. I gave him the courage to confront his attraction and open himself to trust once again; all he feels and gives is your doing and it is real, I can not fabricate that. Once you have gained his trust and love, you must ease him into the truth; to do so quickly will fracture him. How do you feel about Naruto?" asked Madara with great interest.

"I couldn't do this, to see him look at me with such longing and desperate need made me sick, I kissed him yesterday when we returned home, the look of utter happiness in his eyes, filled me with such self loathing and I thought this was all false," said Itachi with a deep frown; "I thought his love for Sasuke could be rekindled, did you know about the relationship Sasuke had with him?"

"Yes, I did see what Sasuke did to Naruto; he was a very confused young man; that however does not excuse his behaviour. That was all very touching but it still does not answer my question;" Madara stated.

"No it didn't," Itachi said before walking back to the dining room.

Madara watched Itachi walk into the dining room, a smile spreading across his face; oh, Itachi had answered his question and then some; Madara had seen how he had looked at Naruto when he was leaving the dining room. He knew Itachi's strongest objection to Naruto was the teen's involvement with Sasuke; Itachi always looked out for Sasuke, although the young Uchiha hadn't realised this. Itachi had said that Sasuke loved Naruto; he had seen it during a recon mission of Naruto. Itachi did not want to take what Sasuke loved; worrying it would hurt the young Uchiha; that was no longer an obstacle. After seeing what he had done to Naruto, Madara thought fuck him, he did not deserve such devotion. He had seen the attraction Naruto held for Itachi, and Itachi certainly deserved such devotion.

Itachi also had a death wish, he was slowly going blind and he held no one close to him, Itachi had never loved and no one had ever loved him, Naruto had just thrown the preverbal spanner in his works, he did not think Itachi was so keen on dying all of a sudden.

Itachi had been forced to confront life far too soon, too much had been demanded from him at such young an age, he had been forced to kill his own and had been hated and banished because of it. Madara had the opportunity to tie both Itachi and Naruto to him; and with Naruto he had the potential of getting Gaara.

Madara had been unsure of how events were going to play out yesterday, if Kyuubi failed to assist, he would have been forced to extract the demon and kill Naruto, not the most desirable choice but he could not let things progress as they were, Naruto was on the boarder line, a single push and he would have become a dead soulless weapon, combine that with his access to the demon's chakra and powers, he would have been a danger to everyone.

Madara walked into the dining room taking a seat at the head of the table closest to Naruto, who had just finished his letter to Gaara; "did you want to read it?" he asked Madara, handing it to him.

"No, Naruto what you tell your friend is your business, I want you to trust me as your guardian, I can not gain that trust by spying on you," Madara stated as he selected food from the platters on the table. "Give it to Itachi, he will use one of his crows to deliver it, your letter should reach Gaara by tonight."

Itachi took the letter, running a hand through Naruto's hair "it will get there safe, and he can reply to you." Itachi said before leaving the room.

"Naruto, I have a question I would like you to ask Kyuubi, please," Madara asked as he ate breakfast. "Can you ask him if he is able to heal Itachi with his chakra."

"Itachi's sick?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling nauseous.

"No, nothing like that, please ask him."

"Kyuubi, are you able to heal Itachi?" Naruto asked the demon.

_Damn it, that had been one of his bargaining tools, he had the ability to accelerate the Uchiha bastard blindness and the ability to heal him. "Yes Kit, I can heal his blindness, it will be painful for Itachi, but he will be healed," _Kyuubi answered.

"Yes, Kyuubi can heal him, Itachi is going blind? We will heal him tonight," answered Naruto.

Madara closed his eyes briefly, "Thank god, I did not want to kill Itachi but if he had gone blind, Itachi would have demanded his death," thought Madara. "Thank you."

"After breakfast we shall begin our study of seals; if we have time, Pein will begin your training; Itachi will be a little more receptive to it now, I think."

Naruto spent the morning in Madara's library; the entire room was encased in high shelves that were loaded with books and scrolls within light wooden tubes. The books and tubes were catalogued by subject.

Naruto was standing reading another scroll on seal work when Kaori walked in carrying a lunch tray. Naruto replaced the scroll in its tube and popped its protective cap back on. "Here let me help you with that," Naruto said to Kaori walking over to take the tray.

"Thank you," she said; "you're very kind, it's good to finally have you here, Madara sensei has been very worried about you," she whispered sparing a quick glance at Madara who was seated on the leather sofa pretending to study a scroll.

Naruto sat down next to Madara after placing the tray on the table, "she's not all there, is she?" he asked.

"No, she had been a spy for sound, she was sent to spy on us, and I found the idea disagreeable, so now she is my housekeeper; do you find this disturbing."

"Not really, I see she is treated well," Naruto said, as Pein walked in.

Taking the sofa chair across from Naruto, Pein helped himself to lunch, "Madara, how was the study this morning."

"Extremely well, we have made very good progress, remember what I said yesterday," Madara warned.

"Yes, Yes, no touchy; oh, while I remember, we intercepted a messenger from Konoha, we retrieve these two gems," Pein said handing over the two scrolls.

Madara opened the scroll from the Hokage first, "I expected this one, outlining your abduction, they have no idea how you were taken, well aren't they in for a surprise."

Tossing the scroll on the table, he opened the other; "well, this is interesting; did you know Sakura was getting married? No? It does not say who the groom is; I guess we had best attend, we have the invite and all; this will be the perfect opportunity for us to present my son, Pein, send a response, stating my son and I will be attending the wedding but do not mention Naruto's name. Also send a message to the Hokage, announcing the return of the Uchiha clan to Konoha, and hire village members to clean and tidy the Uchiha compound. The wedding is in a week, there is a lot to be done," Madara said with obvious glee.

After they had finished lunch, Madara left Pein to instruct Naruto in the library. "Well is there anywhere you would like me to begin," asked Pein.

"How do I make him fall in love with me," asked Naruto, he had never had the chance to ask questions regarding intimacy before, so he was a little excited.

Pein frowned, "I had actually meant physically begin, you know like how to get him excited quickly."

"What! I had pervie sage to teach me that," yelled Naruto.

"Right," sighed Pein, "Okay, fall in love stuff, cook him dinner? Give him a massage? Buy him something pretty?"

"What? You really suck at this stuff," accused Naruto.

"Yeah I know; emotional intimacy not so good, physical intimacy really, really good; would you like a demonstration?"

"I thought it was no touchy?" Naruto asked, moving over across the sofa as Pein sat next to him.

"Yeah, yeah no touch," Pein said, highly disappointed. "I can teach you how to be a fantastic lover, Itachi will not know what hit him; you know I have never known Itachi to take a lover, the occasional one nighter with some random stranger, while out on missions, sure. Lover, not so much; so I guess you will be his first," Pein said, finally making the connection to Itachi's random one night stands; they had all been blonde with blue eyes but all lacked the innocent fragility of Naruto.

Oh how he must have fought his attraction to Naruto, Pein could not imagine what it would be like to crave something so badly but know it belonged to his brother. His lust for Naruto must have boarded on hate at times, no wonder he had treated the teen with such contempt. Even the way he had treated the teen during the journey here; cold detachment one moment and concern for his welfare the next.

"Would you like me to teach you?" asked Pein, smiling at Naruto's blushing nod, he jumped up and dashed for the door, "just need some props from the kitchen, got to start with the gag reflux," Pein laughed at Naruto's look of horror.

Itachi arrived at Madara's library in time to see Kaori walk out with a tray laden with an array of peeled but uneaten fruit, leather handcuffs, a whip and a half melted bowl of ice; Itachi just stared at the tray quizzically; "Fuck! Pein," understanding finally kicking in.

Itachi rushed to the door, slamming it open, to see Naruto seated on the lounge cross legged laughing at something Pein had said. When the two noticed Itachi standing in the doorway, they both burst out laughing again.

Madara stepped in the library next to Itachi, "don't worry, they have been like this all afternoon, the interaction is good for Naruto. We have a wedding to attend next week at Konoha, you will attend as Naruto's bodyguard, full Akatsuki attire, with mask; can't have you recognised, you are currently a wanted man after all."

Itachi walked Naruto home, "did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I learnt a lot from Madara today and I really like Pein," Naruto answered.

Returning home, Naruto smelt food cooking as he walked in the front door, "Itachi, what's your house keeper's name?"

"Jin, he lives in the nearby settlement and comes each day, his only son was killed by passing shinobi before we moved here, he is the only wage earner in the household now, he has to support his and his son's wife along with his two grandsons, he is paid very well and we patrol the settlement to keep it safe," Itachi explained.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Jin at the stove grilling fish and stirring a vegetable curry. He turned and smiled, "you must be Naruto, my name is Jin," he said with a small bow.

"Yes, I am very pleased to meet you Jin," Naruto said with a bright smile.

Jin noticed how lively the blonde teen seemed, and was glad to finally see his master appear happy, ever since he had began to work here; he had never seen the young master remotely happy, he had been kind but always cold and detached; things may change with the new addition.

"I can take care of the rest if you like," offered Naruto.

"I had better finish," Jin said softly, quickly looking at Itachi, who had moved to his study; this was very easy and very lucrative employment, he had no intention of angering his employer and jeopardising his employment.

"Itachi won't mind, I'll take over from you, so you can get home earlier," Naruto told the elderly man, attempting to push him out of the kitchen.

"Well, it is my youngest grandson's birthday and this would give me time to stop and get something, if you are sure it would okay," Jin responded before taking off his apron and walking to the front door.

"Not a problem, see you tomorrow and wish your grandson a happy birthday for me," Naruto said waving to the Jin.

After finishing their dinner and doing the dishes, Itachi and Naruto sat on the earthen red coloured leather and suede sofa in the lounge, Itachi noticed that even though it had been only one day, Naruto looked healthier and had become more solid, he guessed with the regular meals Naruto had been eating and Kyuubi's assistance, he would fill out faster. Naruto should be as he should within the week.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked placing his tea cup on the table.

"Not yet, there is something we need to fix first," Itachi said, placing his cup on the table, moving closer to Naruto on the sofa; the teen edged away from him nervously.

"Fix?" asked Naruto with a frown, "did I break something?"

"I told you last night, we needed to make you comfortable around me," Itachi said moving away from Naruto and reclining on the sofa, his point having been made.

"Oh, but I am comfortable with you….now."

"Really? Why did you move away from me when I moved next to you?" asked Itachi.

"In my experience, pain usually accompanies physical contact, I'm not sure how to overcome that," Naruto said looking away from Itachi to the teacup on the table; he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Give me your hand," Itachi said softly, taking Naruto's offered hand; "I want you to feel comfortable enough to touch me, whenever you want; like this morning you touched without hesitation. I want you to do it now, I want you to do whatever you like, I want you to learn that it is alright to touch me without fear of being hurt."

Itachi thought his brother had a lot to answer for, Naruto was scared of his own lover, hopefully this will assist in resolving the issue, otherwise he will have to use the sharingan implanted suggestion and order him; he would not have Naruto fear him.

Itachi gently pulled on Naruto's hand, seeing the fear and hesitation in his stormy blue eyes, "it's alright," he whispered.

Naruto gave a very nervous nod, he had been staring intently at Itachi's fingers that were intertwined with his, he had beautiful long sculptured fingers, he loved the feel of his fingers and hands when they touched his face. Naruto brought Itachi's hand up to his face and laid his cheek in the palm of Itachi's hand, he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He felt Itachi run his thumb over his lips causing him to smile.

Naruto moved to huddle against Itachi, lying between his legs, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and laid his head on Itachi's chest. He could hear the steady rhythm of his lover's heart and his shallow breathing. He jumped slightly when he felt Itachi's hand touch his back; he relaxed against him as Itachi slowly rubbed his back in smooth circular motions.

Naruto raised his head, leaning forward he placed a light kiss on Itachi's jaw, before moving up to place one on his lips.

Itachi held still as Naruto placed another light kiss on his lips, he had to fight the overwhelming desire to capture the small blonde beneath him and dominate every inch of him; to do so, would set back his plan and Naruto would never become comfortable with him. He felt Naruto run his tongue over his lower lip, Itachi opened to Naruto's questing tongue and deepened the kiss.

Naruto pulled away, moving down to Itachi's neck, biting lightly, as he fumbled with the small wooden toggles fastening Itachi's shirt, managed to open the mans shirt with only one toggle torn off. Naruto sat up, pulling Itachi's shirt over his broad shoulders. Itachi assisted by pulling his arms out of the shirt sleeves and tossing the shirt on the floor.

Naruto looked down to the wide expanse of Itachi's chest and ran his fingers over the defined muscles, pausing to circle the soft velvet of his nipples, he liked how they hardened under his finger tips; dipping his head, he ran his tongue over the nipple, then raised to lightly blow, causing it to harden further; he took the hardened nub between his teeth, lightly teasing it with his tongue. He was unsure if he was doing it correctly as Pein had instructed, until he heard a soft moan from Itachi.

Gaining more courage, Naruto moved further down to softly nip at the smooth skin of Itachi's abdomen, running his tongue around his navel and lightly nip the hip bone, as he released the fastenings of Itachi's trousers. Naruto paused as he felt Itachi touch his arm, "I don't want you to do this," his lover stated with a frown. Naruto knew it was because of what Sasuke use to force him to do, but this was different, he knew Itachi would give him pleasure back; and he wanted to do this for Itachi as well as himself, to be able give like this with no shame or self loathing attached.

"I want this," Naruto stated, opening Itachi's trousers, he pulled down Itachi's trousers over his hips, freeing his sizable erection. The man was certainly bigger than the norm but than Itachi was big all over.

Naruto ran his hand softly over Itachi's hip bone, as he dipped his head and trailed this tongue along inside of Itachi's thigh, nipping gently at the tender flesh, he lightly ran his tongue along the underside of Itachi's erection before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. Rolling his tongue around the smooth head, he lightly ran his teeth over the sensitive tip, pressing the canine tooth into the slit. Naruto grinned as he heard a loud moan escape Itachi, followed by a sharp intake of breath, he didn't flinch as he felt gentle hands run through his hair; he became highly excited as he heard his name uttered after a throaty moan, he took Itachi deep into his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles as Pein had taught him; sucking hard he began to withdraw to the tip before taking it deep into the back of his throat again.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes off the stunning blonde as his head bobbed up and down on his length. He ran his right hand through the feather soft hair again, his vision blurring momentary as the teen took him deep into his throat. He was close, he was really close, "Naruto, I'm about to come," he warned. Expecting the teen to move away, he was surprised when he sucked harder taking him deeper in to his throat at a faster speed. "Oh god…….fuck," he shouted as his back arched and he released himself down Naruto's throat.

Pulling Naruto up, he captured his lips pushing his tongue between his teeth, deepening the kiss as he turned the teen so he was lying beneath him, "have you ever had that preformed on you?" he whispered, biting the teens tender flesh at the base of his neck and shoulder, while lowering his hand to stroke the blonde's straining groin.

"No," he squeaked, as he felt Itachi pop the button on his pants, lowering his fly and tugging at the material. Itachi lowered himself to Naruto's waist, pulling the material of Naruto's pants lower. He knew the teen was already highly excited and it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge, forgoing any teasing; he took Naruto deep into his mouth, before pull out to the tip and lightly sucking on the smooth cap. He was pleased to hear a shout of pleasure as he took the blonde deep into his throat again. Grabbing Naruto's hips to keep him still, he heard a muffled warning, as he felt fingers curl and pull on his hair; he managed to take Naruto deep into his throat as the blonde came hard, he shuttered around him, Itachi ran a hand up beneath Naruto shirt, caressing his hardened nipples.

Moving up to place a soft kiss on Naruto's lips, as the teen lay spent and relaxed with his eyes closed, "I never knew…….it was go good……..can we do it again….soon….please," Naruto pleaded as he opened his mouth to Itachi's tongue, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. He ran his fingers through the older mans hair, it felt like cool silk, everything about his lover was beautiful. "Can we have sex?" asked Naruto, breaking the kiss.

"Not right now, but in the future yes," Itachi answered, a little confused by the question.

"I really want to be with you, I'm glad I never did it with……..before," corrected Naruto.

"I know what you mean, I'm glad you never did it with before either," answered Itachi with a grin.

"Can I ask you that question now?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, ask away," Itachi said as he lay down beside Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going blind?"

Itachi went very still, "Damn Madara," he thought. "It's not important; I didn't want to worry you."

"You know, I asked Kyuubi if he could heal you, and he said yes; we want to fix it tonight. Kyuubi said that it would hurt you a lot but you would be permanently healed, would you like us to do this."

Itachi was speechless; his fragile little blonde was going to save his life, "Yes, I would very much like you to do that."

Having moved to the bedroom, Itachi lay on his back in a pair of black linen boxers with Naruto seated beside him. "I have to allow Kyuubi out of the cage," informed Naruto.

Itachi nodded, he hoped this would work but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Itachi was a practical man; he knew nothing ever came easy.

"It'll be alright," Naruto said, leaning down to place a quick peck on Itachi's lips. Itachi smiled, it appeared his plan worked, Naruto was feeling far more comfortable around him, there was still hesitation but that was through his shyness, not fear. Itachi took his hand, giving it a little comforting squeeze.

Naruto closed his eyes, Itachi felt the air around him change and he looked up into Naruto's eyes to see Kyuubi.

"_Uchiha," _Kyuubi spat ripping his hand out of Itachis. _"I will only do this on one condition." _Itachi arched an eyebrow in question. _"You are to leave the kit alone, you are to move him to Madara's house, and never touch him again."_

Itachi rose up on his elbows, he knew it, nothing every came easy; "You may as well get back in your cage demon, I have no intention of giving him up, he is mine now and I will kill any who try and take him away from me."

"_So be it,"_ Kyuubi answered before grabbing Itachi's face between his hands, his thumb nails extending to fine sharp points and digging them into Itachi's retinas. Itachi screamed in pain, trying to lever the demon off him, pain lacerated through his temples, "His making me blind so I will be useless, I refused to leave Naruto, so he is making it so Naruto will leave me, he will never want to be anchored down by a blind man who can not protect him," Itachi thought before passing out.

* * *

Gaara was exhausted; he had been working for the past 24 hours straight, in a vain attempt to complete all necessary correspondence and tasks before leaving for Konoha. He still suffered from insomnia, there was only one way for him for him to expend the energy necessary for an undisturbed sleep; however, he did not want to inflict his brand of sexual kink on an unwitting innocent.

Gaara reached over to the tea tray sitting on the edge of his desk and poured himself a cup of citrus green tea; the tea was cold after sitting on his desk for the last three hours, he considered calling for a fresh pot from the on duty kitchen staff; when he detected a trace of Itachi Uchiha's chakra entering Suna. Placing his cup down, Gaara pushed his chair away from his desk, a wall of sand rising behind him.

Gaara watched as a small crow landed on his window sill; a line of sand emerged from the wall behind him and extended to the unmoving bird, the sand wrapped around the bird tightly and drew it forward to where Gaara stood.

As Gaara reach toward the black bird to remove the parchment from its beak, a Suna ANBU rushed in; "It was too fast, we were unable to stop it," the ANBU panted.

"I will take care of it, thank you," Gaara instructed, removing the parchment, he felt Naruto's chakra attached to it and released the bird from its sand trap. Disabling the sand wall behind him, Gaara returned to the seat at his desk, watching the crow as it jumped to the chair across from his desk and perched on the back of the chair, waiting.

Gaara frowned at the bird and then the parchment, he was worried, he knew the bird belong to Itachi, it reeked of his chakra; Gaara ran a nervous finger over the seal of the parchment, he hoped Naruto was alive, his guilt had been eating at him, he felt responsible for Naruto's current situation.

Breaking the black wax seal, he unfolded the letter.

_To my beautiful brother,_

Gaara smiled, only Naruto had ever called him that, he knew the letter was genuine.

_I do not want you to worry, I am safe and well. _

_So much has happened, there is so much I need to tell you; I was betrayed by Konoha and sold to the Akatsuki, they are not what they seem, I know you do not trust them because of what happened to you._

_I would like to meet so we can talk, if you are able, could we meet at the pebble lake, when you reach the lake send up a chakra flare, so I know you have arrived. I will understand if you do not want to meet thinking it a trap. I will try to come to Suna soon. _

_I miss you my brother _

_Naruto_

Gaara wrote a hasty response, sealing the letter with red wax; he was about to hand it to the bird, when he noticed it had moved beside him, standing on his desk. The bird snatched the letter, launching itself of his desk and out the window. Gaara stared out the window completely confused by the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Itachi awoke to the murmurings of Madara and Pein; he sensed Naruto and Kisame in the room with them. He had a mild headache and the nerve endings behind his eyes throbbed; reaching up to his face, he found his eyes covered with bandages, he was blind.

He felt Naruto climb on the bed and take his hand; this was his fault, he allowed his fucking demon to render him deformed. Ripping his hand away from Naruto, he grasped the teen by his shirt front and pulled him close, "leave me the fuck alone, do not come near me again," hissed Itachi into Naruto's ear, before he sent the stunned teen across the room, crashing into the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Madara, as he moved to picked Naruto up off the floor.

Naruto pushed his hands away; shakily standing he walked out the bedroom and down the stairs, through the front door, where he sat on the front step silently, his tears soaking into the wood of the deck.

"I asked you a question, what are doing? He healed you and that's the thanks he gets," stated Madara angrily.

"He didn't fix me, the demon demanded that I leave Naruto, move him into your house and when I refused he blinded me."

"He didn't blind you, you dumb fuck, he was testing you; he wanted to see if you would leave Naruto in order to save you own life, when you refused he healed you, had you agreed, he would have killed you. The bandages come off tonight, get your ass out of that bed and go apologise for being such prick, let's hope he will accept your apology." Madara said, helping Itachi out of the bed and passing him to Pein to take down stairs.

"I don't need your help," Itachi told Pein as he walked past him to the staircase. Itachi walked down the stairs and through the front door, where he sensed Naruto. He could feel the waves of misery coming off Naruto, sitting down, he felt Naruto move away from him before he stood up to leave.

"Please……please sit, I need to apologise," Itachi pleaded. "Naruto, I promised I would never intentionally hurt you but I did, I thought Kyuubi had made me blind and I took that out on you, I am no better than the villagers who persecuted you. I am sorry, I will understand if you wish to leave me and move in with Madara."

Itachi felt Naruto sit next to him, "I need some time," Naruto said softly "everything has been happening too fast lately, I need some time to think."

Kisame walked out the front door and sat on the other side of Itachi, "we're going out to the settlement for dinner, we could take Naruto, get him out for awhile, let him meet the rest of the guys, you know sit and talk instead of attempt to kill, might make for a nice change."

"Madara will remain here; this will be good opportunity for Naruto to interact with the others, don't worry, we will take good care of him, he can spend the night at my house," Pein said from the door.

All three turned to face Pein at the last suggestion, "or he could stay at Madara's," he said, clearly unhappy with this new turn of events; with Itachi out of the picture, he had an upset and distraught blonde to console.

Itachi merely nodded, he was not sure where he stood with Naruto, there was a strong possibility that their relationship was over. Itachi frowned, he would fix this, he refused to give up Naruto, even if he had to order him to stay, he would not let Naruto go.

Pein and Kisame grabbed Naruto dragging him out the front gate in the direction of the entrance.

Madara came to sit beside Itachi, "I know what you are thinking and don't, you will hate yourself; you made yourself sick when you thought his feelings were false, how will you be when you know the only reason he is staying with you is because you ordered him to remain? He will be back, his feelings have him confused; he is going through the flee or fight stage, he has just realised how much you mean to him, and how much you can hurt him and that my dear Itachi is very scary to him, give him time."

* * *

Naruto made to grab the sake cup in front of him but missed, sliding his hand along the table until he felt the cup hit his fingers, he curled his fingers around it, holding it with both hands he brought it to his lips, tilting the cup, he opened his mouth wide to catch the contents but nothing hit his tongue. Naruto cracked an eye open to look in the cup, it was empty…..again. Frowning in disappointment, stretching out his arm with cup in hand to Hidan, so he could refill it; the cup flew out of his hand across the table and hit Hidan in the forehead before dropped to the table unbroken. Naruto and Zetsu burst out laughing, Naruto had been having an in depth discussion with Zetsu's two personalities and found that he liked Zetsu and his strange personalities.

Dinner had gone well, he had meet the other members of Akatsuki and found that although they were very different, he felt a kinship with them, even the highly scary Hidan. After dinner, Sasori had suggested a drinking game. Naruto who had never drank before willing agreed to the game. Naruto quickly lost count of how much he drank and realised he may be slightly drunk.

"Naruto, you can hit Hidan all you want, he likes it," Deidara explained.

Naruto looked at the white blonde haired man with interest, "really?" Naruto asked before standing up leaning over the table and slapping Hidan across the face with enough force to split the man's lip.

Hidan's eyes diluted in pleasure, "You could stay with me tonight, if you wish," Hidan suggested.

"Thanks but no, I will be staying with Madara," Naruto slurred.

"Soooo……tell, Itachi, do tell, we all want to know, is he good? Is he big? We all have bets on what he's like in the sack, you don't have to give all the gory details, unless you want to," interjected Sasori.

"We haven't done that," Naruto said, he vision blurring, maybe he had drank a little more than he thought he had. "He is very consiberate, I mean considabate, you know what I mean." Naruto frowned, "His very good with his tongue," he said with a giggle.

All the Akatsuki members became quiet, pausing in their actions and looked at Naruto. Kisame and Sasori both barked out a laugh "We win the bet," they both said in unison, both betting that Itachi was a passionate and attentive lover.

Naruto staggered up, moving away from the table to the bathroom. After using the toilet, he washed his hands leaning his forehead against the cool mirror above the washbasin. He had definitely drunk more than he thought he had. He turned as he heard the door to the bathroom open, he smiled as Pein stepped in; "we were a little worried, you were taking an awfully long time in here, you are not sick are you?" Pein asked as he placed a hand against Naruto's cheek.

"No, just a little unsteady and a little drunk," Naruto said with a grin.

Pein's thumb began to stroke Naruto's cheek, he slowly closed the distance, pressing his lips against Narutos; "kiss me back," he whispered, "please, just kiss me back this once, so I know, I need to know," Pein pleaded softly.

Naruto opened to Pein's studded tongue, deepening the kiss; he reached up, sliding his hand up to cup the back of Pein's head, pulling the man closer to him, he deepened the kiss further. Pein moaned as he grabbed Naruto's hip and ground his arousal into the teen. Pein sighed as he pulled away; the beautiful blonde in front of him was not aroused.

"Thank you," he whispered, "Itachi is very lucky, you know he cares for you, he has never cared for anyone else save his brother, you are the only person capable of making Itachi fall in love, he has wanted you for so long but you had belonged to his brother, he is just as confused as you are about what he feels; be careful, Itachi has the power to hurt you but you also have the power to destroy him," Pein said before leaving the bathroom.

Naruto leaned against the washbasin closing his eyes, a wave of dizziness overtaking him, he had been glad Pein had kissed him, it solidified his worrying thoughts. He was falling in love with Itachi and he was falling fast.

He had told Itachi that he needed time to think; with dawning horror, he realised by having time to think, he had also given Itachi time to think on their relationship. "What if he decided he didn't want it anymore, what if he thought I wasn't worth the trouble, what if he thought to give me back to Sasuke, what if he sent me to live at Madara's or worse, back to Konoha," Naruto thought in a drunken panic.

The Akatsuki members were waiting at the door of the restaurant when Naruto emerged from the bathroom, he staggered to the door, "I've made a terrible mistake, I have to see Itachi, his going to leave me, his going to send me to live with Sasuke," Naruto's drunken mind rationalised.

* * *

Pein and Hidan pushed a very drunk Naruto through the gates of Itachi's estate before leaving very quickly not wanting to become the subject of Itachi's wrath, at the state of his lover.

Naruto turned to wish Pein and Hidan farewell only to find they had both disappeared; turning a little too quickly, Naruto fall forward on knees, a wave of dizzy nausea hitting him. Staggering to his feet, he slowly made his way to the front door, tripping on the top step, Naruto winced as he saw the front door coming at him, just as he expected impact, he felt hands steady him, he looked up trying to see through his blurred vision. Itachi, he could tell that man's smell a mile away.

"You don't have bandages on your eyes, are you blind?" Naruto slurred.

"No, I am fully healed, thanks to you," Itachi said as he steered his drunken lover through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Seating Naruto on the built in platform of the shower unit, Itachi began to undress him struggling to remove the stained shirt from a very uncooperative Naruto; "What's wrong, aside from you being highly inebriated."

Naruto began to cry in heart retching sobs, "please don't leave me, I don't want to go back to Konoha, don't give me back to Sasuke, don't make me leave, I know you don't think I'm with the effort, maybe I'm not but you should know, I don't want anyone else I only want to be with you. You did this," Naruto said suddenly becoming angry, "you made me like this, I don't feel anything for anyone else, I only get hard when I think about you, even when Pein kissed me in the bathroom, I felt nothing, it was only when I imagined it was you, that I started to like it," Naruto accused pointing a finger at the very still and dumbfounded Itachi. Naruto became very still looking at Itachi, "I'm going to be sick," he managed just before he emptied his stomach at Itachi's feet.

Itachi managed to get Naruto undressed, showered and had him wrapped in a blanket, he was currently passed out on the back deck with a bucket next to him. Much to Itachi's disgust the teen had thrown up three more times during the showering process.

He wanted to kill Pein and Kisame and he was pretty sure Sasori was party to this as well; Sasori had a fondness for drinking games. As much as he wanted to inflict grieves body harm to the members of Akatsuki, especially after being subject to vomit but he knew this was what Naruto had needed. He was fairly sure that Naruto had never gone out and had fun with his friends, just relaxed and be himself without the need to hide who and what he was. He was also sure that Naruto had managed to endear himself to the Akatsuki members, hopefully they had accepted him.

Itachi knew Pein would attempt some sort of interact with Naruto; he was far to intrigued with the young blonde and had made no secret of his attraction to him. Madara and he had discussed it this afternoon, both curious to see how it panned out. Itachi was extremely happy at the news that Naruto was not attracted to anyone else and his apparent frustration at being unable to become aroused by any other aside from himself.

After showering and thoroughly disinfecting himself, Itachi brought a jug of ice water and a glass upstairs for Naruto. Waking the still drunken teen proved difficult, "Naruto, wake up, I need you to drink this before I take you to bed," Itachi said shaking him lightly; he didn't want to risk bringing on another bout of regurgitation by shaking Naruto too vigorously.

"Stop shaking me," grumbled Naruto, "Itachi, I'm sorry, I don't need to think about things, please don't send me away, I promise never to make you angry again, just don't send me away," Naruto began crying again.

"Naruto, stop crying, I'm not sending you anywhere and don't make such promises; it is normal and healthy for couples to disagree, if couples never have an occasional argument, it usually means that they do not trust each other enough to share their feelings or their relationship is too fragile to survive such disagreements. We will have arguments in the future; this does not mean I will love you any less it just means we have different opinions on the same subject. This makes for a normal relationship; here drink the water, you need to drink this before you go to bed."

"No, it will make me throw up again," Naruto complained, trying to push the glass away from him.

"No, it will make feel better and you will have less of a hangover in the morning," Itachi instructed.

Itachi managed to get two large glasses of ice water into Naruto before carrying him to bed; he went down to the kitchen to refill the glass jug with ice water, throwing in some orange wedges he placed it on a tray with a fresh glass and a dampened face washer, Itachi made his way upstairs to their bedroom, he placed the tray on Naruto's bedside table before climbing into bed, he did not gather the poor teen in his arms, he knew Naruto would be feeling hot, uncomfortable and sweaty in his drunken state, he needed to be alone until the alcohol had dissipated from his system.

Itachi woke to a warm wet feeling against his shoulder, looking down he noticed Naruto had the dampened face washer spread over his eyes and forehead, having turned in his sleep, his forehead and the face washer were pressed into Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi raised his head to look over at Naruto's bedside table, he saw that the glass jug was empty, and the teen had even eaten the orange wedges in the jug. Itachi rose to get another jug of water and some mild pain killers, Naruto moaned in pain as he lost the support of Itachi's shoulder. "I'll get you some more water, go back to sleep," Itachi whispered as he retrieved the face washer.

Itachi washed and refilled the jug with ice water, lemongrass and ginger, the ginger would help the nausea; throwing the face washer in the laundry hamper; he retrieved a clean one from the downstairs bathroom, dampened it in ice water and placed it on the tray; he also added a glass of ice cold orange juice with some liquid pain killer in it with a straw, and some dry salted crackers.

Taking the tray upstairs, he replaced the cloth on Narutos forehead, placing the straw to Naruto's lips, "drink," he ordered. Naruto sucked on the straw, signing in gratitude as he drank the orange juice. "There is water and crackers on the tray for you," Itachi whispered softly, lifting the damp cloth and placing a gentle kiss on the Naruto's forehead before replacing the cloth and leaving the bedroom.

Naruto woke close to noon feeling hungry, his headache gone and his unbelievable thirst finally quenched. Sitting up, he placed the cloth on the tray, the jug was empty and there was only one cracker left, popping the remaining cracker in his mouth, he made his way to the bathroom to have a much needed shower.

"I'm never going to drink sake again in my entire life," Naruto thought "I have no idea how Jiraiya and Tsunade could drink that stuff all the time." Stepping into the bathroom, Naruto stopped dead before the shower; "Oh my god, I threw up on Itachi," Naruto moaned with horror.

He tried to recall the conversation he had with Itachi, he could only remember pieces, he remembered crying, begging Itachi not to send him to live with……Sasuke? What was he thinking? He remembered Itachi said he was not sending him away and it was normal to argue in a relationship and that if they did argue, he wouldn't love him any less.

Naruto pushed the lever on the shower wall to stop the water flow; he stood dripping staring at the shower wall. "Did Itachi admit that he loved me?" Naruto wondered; he remembered what Pein had said to him, about Itachi caring for him, and he was the only one capable of making Itachi fall in love, Pein had said this just after….. "Oh no," Naruto whimpered, stepping back and sitting on the shower seat. With his elbows on his knees, he placed his head in his hands staring at the floor, "Oh no," he whimpered again, "I kissed Pein, Pein kissed me………what happened to no touchy………..oh god no……..I told Itachi what happened," his eyes filled with tears; "he's going to throw me out now," Naruto began rocking backward and forward, "how could I have been so stupid……….oh god he must hate me……….what have I done."

Itachi watched Naruto rocking backward and forward on the seat in the shower crying; was he in pain? The mild pain killers should have helped. Walking over to the dripping teen, he knelt down taking hold of Naruto's right wrist, lowering it so he could see what was wrong. Naruto looked up at him, his sapphire eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry," he croaked before launching himself at Itachi's chest.

Itachi held Naruto close to his chest, "what are you sorry for?" he asked.

"Pein, what happened with Pein," Naruto cried.

Itachi gave a gentle chuckle, "Naruto, Madara and I both knew that Pein would attempt something like that, you have nothing to be sorry for but I think we need to have a talk, we can't go on like this; dry yourself, get dressed and come down stairs for something to eat," Itachi instructed.

Naruto made his way down stairs, he was still feeling miserable, he did not know what was about to happen, he was fearful of the dreaded 'talk'. Finding Itachi in his study, Naruto took a seat on the leather sofa staring at the tray of food in front of him. "Are you going to eat?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head negatively, he wanted to get this over with; he had lost his appetite.

Itachi came to sit beside him, "Naruto, we can't go on like this, we do not trust each others feelings, I want you to know that I will never leave you, I will never dump you back at Konoha and never give you back to Sasuke." Itachi said gathering the Naruto in his arms. "I have wanted you for so long, I despised my brother for having what I wanted but he threw that away, now that I have you, I am not about to let you go. I have tired so hard not to love you, I hated you for making me feel for you when I couldn't have you; Naruto, I am equally scared of what I feel for you," Itachi said softly as he pulled Naruto closer to him, moving closer to Naruto he ran his nose and cheek against Narutos, pausing at his lips, "stop trying to protect yourself from me, trust me, love me;" Itachi whispered softly as he captured Naruto's lips in a gentle caress.

Relief flooding through Naruto, he was falling in love with Itachi fast and he suddenly realised that he was through with running from his feelings, he wanted Itachi and he was going to make the man fall in love with him. Pulling Itachi closer, he opened his mouth as he felt Itachi's tongue against his lips; Itachi deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue against Naruto's causing the blonde to moan softly. Itachi reluctantly pulled away, "you have to eat something and then we have to get you to Madara's, we will continue this later;" Itachi said as he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto lips.

"This came for you last night," Itachi said placing a letter sealed in red wax on the table before Naruto, "eat while I shower and change."

Naruto lifted the lid from the bowl on the tray, his heart skipping a beat, "I really love that man," Naruto thought has he breathed in the heavenly scent of ramen. Fresh home made ramen, no more of that shithouse instant stuff for him. Picking up his chopsticks he paused savouring the delicious smell of the ramen before beginning to eat. Naruto closed his eyes in delight; the ramen was almost as good as Ichirako ramen, he quickly ate the remaining ramen, sighing in contentment when he placed the bowl back on the tray.

Finally lifting the letter, he was a little afraid to open it, unsure of how Gaara was going to react to his situation. Naruto carefully broke the red wax seal and opened the parchment.

_My beloved brother,_

_I am much relieved to hear you are well and cared for; I am disturbed but not surprised to learn of your betrayal. I do not understand what Konoha will gain from handing you over to the Akatsuki._

_I had been planning to travel to Konoha to discuss your kidnapping with the Hokage but I will meet you at the pebble lake before travelling to Konoha; I still worry for your safety. I do not trust the Akatsuki. _

_There is much I need to tell you. _

_I look forward to seeing you. Keep safe._

_Gaara_

A small smile spread across Naruto's face as he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, he loved Gaara, there had been a time when he imagined that he and Gaara may become lovers but it never felt right, Gaara was his brother and he knew that he could not accommodate Gaara's sexual tastes; however, he knew someone who could, his smile widening.

"I'm guessing the letter was good?" Itachi asked from the doorway.

"You could say that."

"Come on, we need to get you to Madara, he will not be happy if you missed two days of study in a row."

* * *

They made their way to Madara's house, as they were about to enter the compound a ball rolled past them, hitting the street lamp. Kakuzu rounded a corner looking for the ball. "Itachi," he said with a slight bow; "Hey how you feeling today Naruto?" He asked retrieving the ball from Itachi. "You want to come and play tomorrow?" He asked, throwing the ball to Naruto. The teen had never been asked to play anything before and had never been included in any type of group activity before aside from missions.

"I will have to check with Madara, I don't know how to play," Naruto said, fearing his confession would have him excluded, throwing the ball back.

"Check if you can play with Madara, we begin at 9 o'clock sharp on the main training field and it is easy to learn but hard to play."

"Okay, thanks," said Naruto waving at Kakuzu as he ran back around the corner with the ball.

"I think it would be very good idea for you to play, it is a combination of a ball sport and jutsu training," Itachi said as lead Naruto into Madara's house.

"Naruto, how are you feeling today," Madara said as he walked forward, placing a hand on Naruto's forehead. "Pein said you were a little inebriated when he left you last night, were you unwell?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you," Naruto said shyly. He knew Madara had gotten the full story.

"Good to hear, I see Itachi and yourself have resolved your issues, this is also very good," he said patting Naruto on the arm; "and don't worry too much about Pein, I understand he had his curiosity sated."

"Okay....um, I got a letter back from Gaara last night, he is coming here to pebble lake so we can talk, is it alright if I invite him in here or would you prefer him not know about this place."

"You were able to read it last night?" Madara asked with a grin, arching his eyebrow in question. "Hidan told me you were incapable of focusing let alone read."

"Well, no I got the letter this morning," Naruto said clearly embarrassed.

Madara gave a small chuckle, pulling Naruto in his arms for a quick embrace, "don't be embarrassed, I am only teasing you and your friend Gaara is very welcome here. It was good that you enjoyed yourself last night and the other members of Akatsuki seem to have taken quite a liking to you."

"They asked if I could play ball with them tomorrow, they're starting at 9, could I join them?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the pleading desperation out of his voice, he really wanted to play.

"This is perfect, I was going to suggest that you begin physical training tomorrow, you have put on weight and are looking far more healthier, from now on, you train in the mornings and study with me in the afternoons."

Naruto beamed in happiness, without thinking he gave Madara an affectionate hug before walking toward the library.

Madara was momentarily stunned by Naruto, the broad genuine smile and quick display of affection, reminded Madara of Minato, he felt a hollow emptiness within him at the reminder of Minato. Naruto was so similar to his father, he was nothing like his mother, as it should be; she was unimportant, a mere incubator.

"Pick him up at 6," Madara ordered before walking to the library.

* * *

Itachi walked Naruto home, having collected him from Madara; "did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked.

"Yes," Naruto grinned contently, "Madara is a fantastic teacher; I have learnt more with him in two days than I have in years. Not only am I able to understand, disable and build far more complex seals but he taught me how to read and disable Jutsu's as opponents are performing them and I can turn their own jutsu's against them, especially ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"He is a very good teacher, I have learnt a lot from him, he is far more of a father than mine had ever been;" Itachi told Naruto.

Jin had just completed cooking dinner and was setting it out in the dining room, when they arrived home. Taking their seats in the dining room, Naruto scooped rice into Itachi's rice bowl and handed it to him.

"Did you want Gaara to stay here when he arrives?" Itachi asked, adding grilled chicken and steamed vegetables to Naruto's plate.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Naruto said with a smirk. "Although, Kankuro and Temari will need somewhere to stay."

"We have visitor accommodation available; they will be well taken care of."

After they finished dinner, washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen; Itachi suggested the hot spring, he wanted to finish what they had started at lunch.

Itachi pretended to be straightening the towels as he watched Naruto throw his robe on the deck and make a mad dash for the spring; the teen was still shy about being naked in front of him, he would certainly fix that tonight. Picking up Naruto's discarded robe, he dropped his on the bench seat next to the towels. He stood there naked making a show of folding Naruto's robe; he knew his skittish blonde was watching him. Placing the robe down on the bench, he turned to walk to the spring, just as he caught Naruto's intent gaze quickly turn to the night sky.

He waded into the water, slipping underwater and resurfacing in front of Naruto, he caught Naruto by his hips, pulling him close. Biting down on the teens shoulder, he pushed him against the edge of the spring, running his hands down over Naruto's muscled butt cheeks and the backs of his thighs, lifting the teens legs so they wrapped around his hips. He captured his lovers lips in a demanding kiss, forcing his tongue between the others teeth. Running the back of his hand along Naruto's toned abdomen and chest; he fondled his sensitive nipples before dipping down below the water line to cup the teen's tender sack, slowly massaging the flesh.

Naruto emitted a low moan as he broke the kiss, he wrapped his legs around Itachi tighter as he felt that skilful hand move from his sack to run along the length of him, he was so hard, he wanted him so much. "I want you," he groaned, "I need you in me" he said, kissing Itachi heatedly, pushing his hands through Itachi's wet hair to cup the back of his head, pulling him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He felt himself being pulled from the edge of the spring and gliding backward through the water, still in the heated exchange, their tongues entwined. He felt his back hit the steps of the spring; and lifted on to the top step of the spring and laid down on the soft cool grass.

A throaty moan escaped him as he felt Itachi suck on his nipple, gently biting the hardened nub, while his hand stroked his erection. Naruto knew if Itachi kept this up he would come, he didn't want it like this; he wanted his lover inside of him. "Please not like this, need you," he gasped as Itachi increased the pressure around his erection, "need you to fuck me."

Itachi raised his head from Naruto nipple taking the teens lips in a heated kiss, "have patience," Itachi said as he removed Naruto's legs from around his waist. He lifted the teen's right leg so it draped over his shoulder and slowly lowered his mouth to Naruto erect member.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Itachi run his hand up the side of his body and over his tender nipples, he sucked in his breath, unable to gasp as he felt Itachi's warm, moist mouth around him, it was such a new overwhelming sensation, he thought that he would never get enough of it. He was unable to move his hips with his leg over Itachi's shoulder. He let out a loud moan as Itachi ran his tongue over the highly sensitised tip before taking him deep in his throat. "Oh god, I'm close……I'm going to come," he let out in a throaty moan.

Reaching down he ran his fingers through Itachi's wet hair, looking down as he felt Itachi move his hand up to cup his sack again, he tightened; watching Itachi take him in and out of his mouth was his undoing, crying out he came hard, gripping Itachi's hair, watching him swallow his come, another wave of orgasm over came him, his second release almost painful in it intensity. Dropping down on to his back, gasping for breath, he caught movement as Itachi move up to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, he could taste himself on Itachi's tongue; groaning in excitement, he loved the taste of himself on Itachi, he reached down to fondle himself, he was beginning to get hard again, Itachi's eyes widened at Naruto's erotic display, in his passion he let all his guards down.

Itachi picked Naruto up, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. He dried Naruto slowly with a towel from the bathroom, watching intently as the teen continued to touch himself. Itachi had never seen a more erotic sight, even while slowly masturbating he had an innocent vulnerability about him. Itachi wanted him; he wanted to sink himself in his tight heat. Reaching into his bedside table, he removed a bottle of fragrant lubricant, tipping some onto his hand; he massaged it onto Naruto's sack, erection and opening. Slowly inserting a finger, he watched a frown crease the teen's forehead.

"It will hurt most this time, as you have never been with anyone before, try to relax your body, tell me if it hurts too much and I will stop," Itachi instructed.

Naruto felt Itachi insert another finger into him, slowly stretching him, Itachi moved forward, he caught Naruto's lips in a gentle caress, softly probing with his tongue for entrance, Naruto opened for him and pushed his tongue forward to meet Itachi's. He gasped as felt Itachi insert a third finger into him, the pain slowly ebbing away, Itachi's middle finger sudden pressed on something inside, he arch his back as white hot pleasure coursed through him, he increased the rhythm of his hand on his erection.

He felt Itachi remove his fingers, "Naruto, put your hands on my shoulders," he asked as he spread a large amount of lubricant on to his own erection and lifted the teens legs and placing them around his waist, he used his hand to slowly guide himself into Naruto. Ensuring he went slowly and gently. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Naruto groaned, he enjoyed the stretching pain; he tried to push himself up onto Itachi's erection faster, "relax, if you go too fast, you will be hurt," he heard. Then Itachi stopped. Opening his eyes to see why he had stopped, he saw Itachi looking down at him, his sharingan activated; he realised it activated itself in extreme anger and extreme pleasure. Reaching up he ran his hand over Itachi's cheek, then softly pushed his hair from his face, "it's alright, I'm alright," he whispered. Itachi leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss; Naruto felt Itachi pull out before sliding back in, all the pain had gone and pleasure began to spread through his groin. Itachi slid out again, changing his angle before sliding back in.

Naruto moaned loudly as Itachi hit the right spot again, his vision blurring as pleasure ripped through him, "faster…..oh god harder," he moaned.

Itachi increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, Naruto groaned beneath him, he was close. The sweating teen dug his nails into Itachi's shoulders, moving his hips faster in time with Itachi's thrusts; throwing his head back his screamed Itachi's name as he came, splattering both Itachi and himself with his release. Itachi watched his beautiful blonde in his release, he felt Naruto tighten around him, he was tipped over the edge as Naruto opened his cornflower blue eyes and looked up at him. Itachi released himself into Narutos tight heat, collapsing on top of him, he nuzzled Naruto's neck, placing a kiss on his neck and shoulder, "I love you," he heard Naruto whisper. Raising his head, he wasn't given a chance to respond as he was pulled down into a demanding kiss, Naruto pushing his tongue into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi broke the kiss, looking down at Naruto, "don't say it, I just wanted you to know," Naruto said softly. Itachi only nodded before leaning down again to kiss his lover again.

Itachi felt a swelling within him, not only had he taken the virginity of what he longed for, but the declaration of love had left him speechless. He had not expected it; he had wanted it, yes; not had expected it. He was completely unprepared for the impact of the declaration, no one had ever told him they loved him before; his brother had loved him in his own way but his love was always tainted by jealously. He had never had the pure unconditional love that Naruto was offering. He was unprepared for the violent surge of protectiveness he felt for his lover, no one would ever hurt him again, his brother would never touch him again, he had lost that privilege when he violated Naruto. Itachi felt no guilt in taking Naruto from Sasuke.

Naruto coasted on the edge of sleep, he was so happy, so content and he finally had sex; that had been the clincher, he knew as Itachi moved inside of him, he wanted no one else, there could have been no one else, he loved Itachi, he could be himself with Itachi. He had lost himself in his passion and began to touch himself; Itachi had looked at him with desire and want, he remembered he did the same with Sasuke once, he had looked at him in disgust and loathing before backhanding him across the face, calling him a whore.

Naruto dreamily opened his eyes as he felt a wet warmth move across his stomach, he looked up to find Itachi cleaning him of his release, he smiled happily before succumbing to sleep.

Itachi finished washing the now sleeping Naruto and went to take a quick shower; letting the hot water wash away the last traces of his lover's fluids, he tilted his head back to wash his hair, feeling the ends of his hair brush against his tailbone, "only three days before leaving for Konoha," he thought grimly. Itachi knew things could go very worry there; especially if his brother decided to attend the wedding.

Itachi finished washing; grabbing a clean towel he dried himself as he walked toward the bed, pausing as he watched his lover sleep, a smile touching his lips, no one would ever suspect that the sleeping angel before him was such an uninhibited, demanding hellcat in bed. He couldn't wait to see what Naruto would be like when he gained some experience and realised that Itachi revelled in his passionate nature.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara lead Suigetsu through the Akatsuki village until they reached a high walled compound painted in muted blues; stepping through the gates of the compound they lead him to the front door, which opened to reveal Pein, "I'll look after him from here, please inform Itachi of our guest," he said; stepping aside to allow Suigetsu entry.

Pein sat watching Suigetsu as they sipped sake; he was similar in appearance to Hidan with his white blonde hair but no where near as deadly. All the 'Hebi' members were impressive in their own right but were no match for any of the Akatsuki members. Orochimaru had been a member of Akatsuki for a short time until he realised that the Akatsuki was not what he imagined, Madara had not accepted his grotesque experiments or his taste in young boys; his mind was quickly stripped of all the Akatsuki secrets and he was dumped back at sound.

Suigetsu had been working covertly for the Akatsuki for a number of years, highly disgruntled with being Orochimaru's first experiment, he had sort them out to act as a spy; this had continued when Sasuke dispatched the snake and formed his rag tag team. It was rather poetic justice really, Sasuke formed 'Hebi' in order to hunt down and kill his brother but his second in command had sworn loyalty to Itachi and loyal he was. Suigetsu respected Itachi to such a high degree it boarded on reverence. Itachi had asked Suigetsu to care for and protect Sasuke, and he had…..grudgingly. Suigetsu did not respect or particularly like Sasuke, he thought him spoilt, demanding and volatile.

"So, what brings you this way?" asked Pein.

"We are travelling through to Konoha we should arrive in three days, Sasuke wishes to discuss Naruto's kidnapping with the Hokage, and we will be attending the wedding, Sasuke is curious to find out who Sakura is getting married to;" reported Suigetsu, he wanted ask about Naruto but it wasn't his place to ask questions, especially not from the leader.

"Can you delay him for a couple of days? We will be attending the wedding and will be introducing the new Uchiha heir."

"This shouldn't be a problem," Suigetsu was saying as Itachi walked in, dressed in black pants and the Akatsuki robe, his long midnight hair flowing behind him. Suigetsu paused in his conversation with Pein, standing as he watched Itachi walk into the room, he bowed in greeting, "sensei, it is good to see you, I hope you are keeping well," he inquired respectfully; Itachi commanded such authority, he found Itachi extremely handsome, if he swung that way, he knew he would be attracted to him.

"Very well actually, please sit you were saying," Itachi said, taking a seat next to Pein.

"I was just saying, that we are travelling to Konoha, Sasuke is very angry that the Akatsuki have Naruto, he wishes to discuss the kidnapping with the Hokage. He is hoping some clue left behind will lead him to you, and regain Naruto. We are also travelling to attend the wedding."

"Damn," thought Itachi, he had been hoping his brother would not be in Konoha.

"Leader asked if I could delay Sasuke for a couple of days; this will not be a problem, I will lead him to all the sake houses in each of the villages along the way."

Itachi frowned at this, "does Sasuke have a drinking problem?" he asked.

"Yes and no, he does not drink due to addiction, he gets drunk to forget, it appears that he has a lot of regrets; taking up with Orochimaru, leaving Konoha, attempting to kill Naruto, betraying his friends, his treatment of Naruto," Suigetsu said counting off on his fingers. "But mostly, everything is connected to Naruto, he wants to atone for his past actions; he is worried at what will happen to Naruto in your hands."

"And what are your thoughts on this?" Pein asked.

"I have meet Naruto several times and found him to be a formidable opponent but I do not think he should be used as a political pawn; it is easy to see he has been used and manipulated for the needs and gains of others in the past. I think Naruto is in need of some truth and trust in his life." Itachi believed Suigetsu was speaking from his own experiences, it was easy to see in others what you yourself had been subjected to.

"Very well observed," said Pein, "Naruto is being well cared for by Itachi, you will see him when we arrive at Konoha, proceed as normal, and do attempt to delay Sasuke for a couple of days, without destroying his liver that is."

Pein walked Itachi and Suigetsu to his door and bid them farewell, "Itachi will walk you to the entrance, have a safe journey, do you need anything? Money?"

"No, I'm good but thank you for considering my needs, oh, while I remember, I spotted the sand demon not far from here to the South, he may miss this location but I'm sure he will come close, sometime early tomorrow," offered Suigetsu.

"We are expecting him, Thank you," Pein stated before closing the door.

Itachi walked Suigetsu to the main entrance of the Akatsuki village, "I wish to thank you for looking after Sasuke, I am sure it has not been an easy task," Itachi said with a small grin.

"No, he doesn't make it easy."

"Has he ever said anything about his relationship with Naruto?" Itachi enquired.

"Once, very recently; he has been drinking far more since he found out Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki; he said that he had treated Naruto poorly, he said once he killed you, he wanted to move back to Konoha, that Naruto was to be the next Hokage and he would re-establish their relationship and move into the Hokage tower as his lover. He said that he knew you were attracted to Naruto and feared you would rape him," Suigetsu said quietly fearing Itachi's wrath.

"I am not my brother, I would never rape or force anyone to perform acts against their will," Itachi stated. "Naruto is safe and protected by me; understand I will never let Sasuke anywhere near him."

Suigetsu understood he caught the flash of blood red that sparked in Itachi's eyes; anyone who touched Naruto would die……painfully. "Sensei, please stay safe I look forward to seeing you at Konoha," he said with a bow before leaving.

Itachi watched him leave, he was such a good asset, although lonely, you could hear it in his voice and see it in the depth of his eyes; he may need to introduce Konan to him.

* * *

Tsunade threw the letter on the desk in front of her, "do any of you have any idea who this is referring to?" she asked pointing at the letter. "Do the villagers who were hired to clean out the Uchiha compound have a clue?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "we only know of Itachi and Sasuke, there are no other Uchihas', the clan is dead, you don't think Itachi is returning do you?"

"God I hope not, the letter was sealed with black wax and the Uchiha symbol, it did not carry the mark of the Akatsuki; I hope they have not decided to crawl out of their caves and take up residence here," Tsunade said. "We can't even find out who Sakura is marrying, both she and her mother are tight lipped; I fear it may be Sasuke," she said picking up another parchment, "we received his request for audience this morning, he also requested lodging, so it is not him who will be arriving, that leaves only one other."

"Itachi," they all said. The Hokage nodded sadly, this was bad, very bad, both brothers here, they could rip the village apart. "We need to have all shinobi on duty over the wedding period."

Jiraiya scratched his head, looking at the Hokage with a frown "didn't the letter say he was bringing his son? As far I am aware Itachi does not have any children."

"How do we know what they do in their rabbit holes, he could have a whole clan tucked away somewhere," spat Tsunade.

"Do you think, if it is the Akatsuki that they may bring Naruto with them?" Iruka whispered.

"No, I think they will be holding him elsewhere to ensure our compliance, they will threaten to kill him if we do not assist them," Tsunade said.

* * *

Sakura stared at the wedding invite responses questioningly. She received a response from Sasuke, guessing he still wanted to keep their marriage secret, he responded as a guest, "he thinks of everything," she signed. Staring at the other, it was a response from the head of the Uchiha clan, it said that the head of the Uchiha clan would be in Konoha conducting business with his heir and reopening the Uchiha compound and would be delighted to attend the wedding; having been extremely pleased at receiving an invitation. She sent him an invitation? She didn't even know who this was; maybe her mother had sent it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto surfaced into a semi wake state when he felt hands move across his chest and stomach; in his sleep, he had rolled to his side toward the edge of the mattress. He started to descend back into sleep again as he felt himself being dragged across the mattress into the warm cocoon of Itachi embrace. He signed contently as Itachi nuzzled his neck and shoulder; he loved the feeling of security and protectiveness he had with Itachi.

"We have to get up," he heard Itachi whisper into his ear. Fully surfacing to wakefulness, he rolled over to face Itachi, suddenly blushing as he remembered what had occurred the previous night.

"Problem?" Itachi enquired, arching his eyebrow in question.

"We did it….last night, I'm not a virgin anymore," he said softly, blushing deeper.

"I know…..I was there," Itachi said with a grin. Running his hand over the teen's chest he leaned forward to brush his lips against Naruto's. "I love the way you move when I'm inside of you," he whispered, "I love the way you touch yourself, I want to watch you prepare yourself for me," he said softly against the blonde's lips, deliberately trying to make Naruto blush.

"Don't say things like that, you make me sound like a whore," Naruto said unhappily.

Itachi realised that he must have dragged up some unpleasant memories for his lover, "never mistake your passionate nature as whorish behaviour, my tenshi," Itachi said softly as he ceased teasing his lover's lips and took them in a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into the others mouth. He felt Naruto surrender beneath him, opening up to him, caressing his back and firm butt.

"Sorry but we do not have the time for play," Itachi signed as he broke the kiss. He would have enjoyed nothing more than to remain in bed all morning, discovering all his beautiful angel's erogenous zones.

Naruto reluctantly sat up, "I will have to ask Pein how to prepare myself," he thought with a grin. He had seen the lust cloud Itachi's eyes as he mentioned it.

Naruto climbed out of bed, expecting to be sore but he felt fantastic, he had never felt so good in his entire life, his body tingled with energy. "Kyuubi, did you heal me last night?" he asked the demon.

"_No, I shut myself away so I would not have to witness such debauchery," _Kyuubi relied.

"It wasn't debauchery, don't make me feel guilty over something like this, why do I feel so good?"

"_Kit, from by view point it was debauchery, never in my lifetime would I ever want a Uchiha to do those things to me. I did not want to tell you; however, now that it has happened, guess I have no choice; because I am fused to you, when you achieve orgasm the endorphins you release trigger the peptides in my receptors, so you receive double the feel good endorphins."_ Kyuubi explained.

"So when you are released, this extra good feeling will stop?" Naruto asked, he wanted this to continue, he really like the feeling.

"_I can't say; I don't know what will happen once I am released, I don't know if you will return as you should be or you will retain some of my traits and abilities; we will not know until it happens. I do believe from what I have observed with Garra, you will retain some of my demon essence." _

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Naruto said, biting his lower lip in concentration. He had just finished showering when he felt a spike of familiar chakra. Rushing to the dressing room, he threw on a pair of black pants and a sapphire Chinese style top in raw silk that fastened with black wooden toggles; it hugged his now broad shoulders tapering in at his slim waist and flaring out at his hips, stopping just below his knees, the top was slitted up both sides ending at his hip bone.

Naruto ran down the stairs toward the front door, as he pulled on his shoes he heard Itachi behind him, "do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I think it would be better if I went alone," Naruto stated.

Itachi nodded, "I will meet you at Madara's house, he will want to meet Gaara in far more pleasant circumstances than their last meeting," Itachi said as he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Itachi watched Naruto run out the door and exit the compound gate, the deep blue top he had chosen highlighted his newly developed form and the deep blue of his eyes, he would have to make sure Naruto wore it to Konoha, he viciously wanted to see his brother's face when see saw what he had lost, and he would make sure Sasuke knew who he had lost Naruto too.

Naruto neared the exit to the Akatsuki village and slowed as he found Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu at the entrance. "Do you want us to go with you?" Pein asked.

"No, I need to speak to him alone, he does not trust you," Naruto said.

"We will wait here, signal if you need us," ordered Pein.

Naruto nodded and walked through the hidden rock entrance emerging near the

pebble lake on the other side.

* * *

Gaara felt Naruto behind him, spinning around he was stunned to see his brother there, or someone who appeared to be his brother. Naruto had changed so much in just a short time, he had gained weight, he was still all toned muscle but now he radiated a strength he never possessed before; his whole body seemed to glow, he was utterly beautiful.

Gaara walked toward him, "Naruto is that really you?" he asked as he enfolded his brother in a tight hug, "I have missed you so much, I have been so worried; what have they done to you?" Gaara asked, clearly the Akatsuki was treating Naruto well, this is not what he expected, he had expected a frail mistreated Naruto, not a happy healthy Naruto. "You reek of Itachi," Gaara said slyly.

Naruto's smile was wide and honest, Gaara had never seen Naruto like this before, "did they mind fuck you?" he asked, this was the only logical explanation, carefully looking over his brother, his eyes widened when he caught the symbol embroidered on both sides of his collar, "why are you wearing the Uchiha symbol?" Gaara hissed.

"Brother, there is so much I need to tell you but first where is Temari and Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Temari left for Konoha two days ago under the protection of Suna shinobi, the Hokage sent a mission request for shobi support for Sakura's wedding. Kankuro is here," Gaara said as he pointed to the tree line. Kankuro walked into the clearing toward Naruto and Gaara; "Well look at you," he said as he looked to Naruto, "who knew the enemy would take such good care of you, they aren't fattening you up so they can eat you are they?"

"No, nothing like that, would you like to sit and talk here or would you like something to eat and drink?" Naruto asked, he knew Kankuro was probably hungry, Gaara never considered such things when he travelled.

"Food sounds good," Kankuro replied, casting a hopeful glance at Gaara.

"Will there be Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Yes there will but you have nothing to worry about, please, it will be fine;"  
Naruto encouraged.

Gaara still looked unconvinced; he did not trust the Akatsuki and did not want to be trapped in their unknown tunnel system. "Naruto you know I trust you, I am just unsure of this," he explained.

Naruto pulled Gaara into a tight hug, slowly rubbing soothing circles into his back, "my beautiful brother, you know I would never betray or let anyone harm you."

Gaara winced at Naruto's admission, unfortunately he could not say the same; he just hoped that Naruto would forgive him.

"You're right, forgive me; however, they did kidnap me, unseal the demon in me and left me for dead, you can understand why I am still weary," Gaara snapped.

"I know and in your position I would be refusing the offer but they haven't hurt me and they will not harm you or Kankuro," Naruto told Gaara, still rubbing soothing circles onto Gaara's back. Naruto was the only one able to hold Gaara in this way, he was the only one Gaara allowed such tender contact from. Such acts of affection went against Gaara's nature but he welcomed them from Naruto, he craved such contact from his brother.

"Alright but if I die, I will come back and kill you myself; so where is this cave system, I have been this way numerous times and have never seen any caves or tunnels," Gaara said pulling away from Naruto, he mourned the loss of contact but he knew they could not stand out in the open all day hugging each other.

Naruto smiled brightly taking his and Kankuro hands and walked toward the vertical rock face. Naruto stepped into the hidden passage between the two rock faces and walked through to the other side into the Akatsuki village.

Gaara released Naruto's hand as they emerged through rock face, his eyes widen in disbelief, "No fucking way," he heard from Kankuro beside him. This was the hide out, this was the mythical cave system of the Akatsuki, no wonder no one ever found it, or even came close. This was a fully established village, a beautifully crafted and maintained village.

"This use to be pebble, I was told they are no longer in existence," Naruto told them.

Gaara dragged his eyes from his surroundings to focus on the three in front of him, Pein he knew, the leader of the Akatsuki; Kakuzu he knew, his detachable body parts creeped him out; the third he did not know, he was taken by the white blonde hair and the soft lilac eyes. "Maybe I could curb my desires for a taste of this one," he thought.

"Gaara, you know Pein, do you know Hidan and Kakuzu?" Naruto asked.

"I have met Kakuzu, you are a worthy opponent," Gaara said with a slight bow, "I have not met Hidan however."

Naruto made the introductions between Gaara, Kankuro and the Akatsuki members. "If you would like, I can take Kankuro to visit Sasori, I know they have a lot in common," offered Kakuzu.

Naruto grinned, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Signal if you need help," Gaara told Kankuro as he was lead away. He sent a quick glance to Naruto, "he'll be fine, Sasori is a master of puppet technique," Naruto told him. Gaara visibly relaxed, Kankuro knew there was a puppet master within Akatsuki, he had nagged Gaara endlessly to take him along, in hope of meeting him.

"Shall we?" Pein offered, "the others will be growing impatient."

Naruto held Gaara's hand as they traversed the streets of the village, occasionally seeing various Akatsuki members at work, as they passed Zetsu working and arguing with himself as usual, he paused to wave to Naruto, "you still up for ball today," he called out.

"If we can, I'll see you on the training ground, we'll have to see if you can manage to stop arguing with yourself for five minutes before I hand your ass to you," Naruto yelled back.

"You wish, drunk boy," he back with a laugh.

Gaara was at a loss with the exchange, it appeared that the vicious ruthless killers of Akatsuki had adopted Naruto as one of their own; "drunk boy?" he asked.

Naruto smiled shyly, "it's a really long story."

They arrived at a compound with a high ornate wall surrounding it, stepping through they were greeted at the door by Itachi. Gaara took an involuntary step back, quickly glancing at the compound gate. Naruto seeing his discomfort moved in front of him, to act as a shield between Gaara and Itachi.

Itachi ignored Gaara's discomfort, reaching forward cupping Naruto's face while he captured his lips in a soft chaste kiss, "is everything alright," he whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, "what the fuck is going on here?" he thought, "Naruto is suddenly Itachi's lover, they have mind fucked him."

Naruto nodded and began to lead the way into the house, turning to Gaara, "Please remain calm, no one is going to hurt you," he told Gaara.

Gaara became very nervous, already unsettled by the entire situation, he wasn't sure how much more weird it could become.

They entered the library to find Madara seated on one of the sofas. Gaara turned to run but Naruto grabbed him, "please, its fine," he said reassuringly.

Naruto dragged Gaara over to the sofa to sit beside him, Pein and Itachi on another as Hidan excused himself before leaving the house.

"Gaara, I am pleased to have you here, we should begin with some explanations first, I think; this may help to settle you a little. Would you like some tea?" Madara asked.

Gaara remained staring between Madara, Itachi and Pein. His greatest nightmare had come to life; he was trapped in a room with the only three people in the world that scared the shit out of him.

Not receiving a reply from the stunned red head, Madara poured fragrant monk pear tea into his cup, adding a slice of tangelo before handing the cup to Gaara, "it's not poisoned," he said with a wink.

Gaara looked at the cup in his hands then to Madara, this was all too surreal for him. "Well we had better start at the beginning with you," he heard Madara say.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you but you had become a danger to everyone around you, you had become volatile, you were just over the edge of insanity, the demon had to be removed, as I have already told Naruto, we sensed him in the area and left you for him to heal, if we had done so, you would have been pushed further into insanity, ending up hating yourself and us in the process."

As Madara explained everything that had happened to him and the reasoning behind the demons removal, Gaara could not refute what he was being told; he was aware of his instability, he seen the fear in his siblings eyes, he seen the fear and distrust of those around him but it only fuelled his sadistic hatred, in his twisted world it clarified all the whisperings of his demon. He hated them all; he wanted to bathe in their blood. Once the demon had been removed, it was as if a shroud had been lifted from him, he witnessed the damage he had done to those around him and he began to repair those broken relationships.

"I see the truth in what you are saying, are you telling me you are some poorly misunderstood organisation that instead of the violent murderers we perceive you to be, you are actually all fluffy kittens and sunshine?" Gaara asked, finally surfacing from his shock.

"We are not murderers…...mostly, and we are certainly are not fluffy kittens, as you are the Kazekage, you know you must make discissions that you feel to be morally corrupt but are for the betterment of your village. Do you consider yourself a murderer and a villain for providing and ensuring the safety of your village? Do not judge us when you have such a narrow view of the whole picture. " Madara said with a shrug.

"You are right, most of the discussions are not easy to make and I dislike myself and the villagers for having to make them at times. "Why is Naruto wearing the Uchiha crest?" Gaara asked.

"I have adopted Naruto as my son, we will be travelling to Konoha to introduce him as my heir and attend that pink haired girls wedding, do you know who she is marrying by any chance?" Madara asked.

"From what I understand no one knows who she is marrying. Why have you adopted Naruto, he is involved with Itachi doesn't that draw him into the Uchiha circle?"

"No and his relationship with Itachi, is just that, his relationship, should it end, he will still be my son and a Uchiha, and he will always have a family to protect him," Madara stated.

"Naruto, you seem happy with this but are you really? Do you really want to be a member of the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked; he wasn't sure if Naruto would answer truthfully in front of all these Akatsuki members.

"I am happy, I have learnt more here than I was ever taught in Konoha, I am accepted for who I am, not shunned for what I am; and I'm not a member of the Akatsuki, to do so would make me a missing nin, Madara doesn't want that, he wants that I be able to travel where ever I choose without fear of prosecution." Naruto said taking Gaara hand.

Gaara gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze, "there is something I need to tell you, please don't hate me for it, this has been weighing heavily on me. Naruto, Sakura had been drugging you with the tea she served you each afternoon."

"I know, how is it you do?" Naruto asked pulling his hand away from Gaara, he closed his eyes, "no, please don't let Gaara be involved," he prayed, his heart began to hurt, tears formed in his eyes, not Gaara; he could not bear to be betrayed by Gaara.

Itachi noticed the hurt pained expression and the tears in Naruto's eyes, be began to rise but stilled as Madara grabbed his arm and shook his head. Sitting back down he watched as Naruto struggled with the concept that his beloved brother had betrayed him.

"I tried to get you away from Konoha, I sent mission request to Tsunade so you would be sent to Suna, so I could protect you, I kept asking you to leave and come live with me but you always refused; they were hurting you so much, the pain they were putting you through was impossible to witness, I couldn't bear the thought of you being so mistreated and neglected. After all attempts I made failed, I wrote a letter to Sakura, pretending to be Sasuke, telling her I was unable to return to Konoha with you there, and if she assisted in drugging you so you would be easier to take, I would be able to return to marry her and become the next Hokage. I sent her the drugged tea with the letter, I wanted you to realise that none could be trusted, so you would finally leave. I knew you would be able to detect the drug straight away and I also knew that Kyuubi would neutralise it in your system. But I betrayed you, I pray you forgive me someday." Gaara said; it had been eating him inside for so long, he understood if Naruto never wanted to see him again, at least he knew his brother was cared for and protected.

Naruto sat quietly looking at his tea cup on the table; Gaara hadn't really betrayed him, he had done so to protect him, it wasn't for his own gain, it wasn't done to hurt him; he looked over to Gaara seated beside him, he had never seen Gaara in such misery. He reached over to take his hand, "you didn't do it to hurt me, your only concern was my safety and protection, I should thank you; you did open my eyes to Sakura, because of that I was leaving Konoha but I was taken by Danzo before I could leave and he sold me to the Akatsuki. Where I am actually happy, it's strange how things work out;" he said as he gathered Gaara in his arms.

"You didn't betray me, there is nothing to forgive, you are still my beautiful brother," he whispered into Gaara hair.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much guilt I have been carrying around," Gaara said.

"You said you sent Sakura a letter posing as Sasuke and promising marriage if she helped get rid of Naruto, you don't think she is expecting to marry Sasuke do you? She couldn't be that stupid could she? Pein asked.

"Well maybe she is but her mother isn't, she would expect nothing less than a formal marriage proposal; Sakura is definitely marrying someone," Madara replied.

Madara glanced at the clock on the mantel, "it is almost 9 are you going to play with the others today, you will need to go change into training attire and meet the others at the training field?" He asked.

Naruto grinned, grabbing Gaara's hand, "come on, lets go, are you going to join us?" he asked Itachi.

"No, we have some finalising to do before we leave for Konoha, did you want to travel with us?" Itachi asked Gaara.

Gaara grinned evilly, "Oh yes, I think such a united front will cause quite a stir."

* * *

Pein, Naruto and Gaara stood in the middle of the enormous well tended training field, all the other members of the Akatsuki were in attendance. Pein began to explain the game, "Alright, this is very easy, see the goals at either end of the training field", Naruto nodded he guessed they were about four miles apart. "Get the ball through the centre posts and you score a goal, get the ball in either of the smaller posts flanking the larger posts and it is a point, how you get it in is up to you, any jutsu is allowed but the only lethal combat allowed is only to be directed at Hidan."

The teams were chosen based on varying abilities; Naruto was with Gaara, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. Pein's team consisted of Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu. "Let's play," Pein yelled, throwing the ball high in the air.

Gaara sent a wave of sand up hitting the ball over to Naruto, who caught it and immediately preformed the clone jutsu, he made his way to the goal flanked by his clones, these where dispatched by Hidan and Pein, while Deidara was sending flying bird bombs at Zetsu to keep him away from the ball. Naruto was tackled to the ground by Kakuzu, he grabbed the ball and threw it to Hidan as he ran past. Kakuzu reached down hauling Naruto to his feet, giving a quick pat on the back before running off after Hidan.

Gaara spotted Hidan with the ball; he sent a fist of sand hurtling toward him, knocking Hidan off his feet. Gaara ran forward kicking Hidan in the ribs as he was about to get up; hearing the crack of his ribs, Gaara was about to step back when he heard Deidara yell at him, "don't give him an edge, he's immortal." Gaara slammed his fist into Hidans face, breaking his nose and fracturing his cheek bone. He grabbed the ball, throwing it to Kisame, who ran down the field pushing Zetsu off his feet and passed the ball to Sasori. Sasori released two of his puppets to harass Kakuzu as he ran at the goal, only to be sent flying by Pein.

Gaara was running after the ball when his foot was pulled out from under him, spinning in mid air, he kicked out and connected with Hidan's hip. Hidan hit the ground hard as Gaara landed on his feet next to him. Gaara pulled a short blade from his belt and slid it in Hidan's shoulder socket, twisting it so he cut through the tendons and cartilage. Gaara looked to Hidan, to check he wasn't causing too much pain and was surprised to see the heat in those lilac eyes. "Where are you sleeping tonight," he asked through his haze of lust.

"I am not sure yet," replied Gaara as he removed the blade; Gaara felt heat flood his system as he drove the blade in between Hidan's collar and breast bone. He heard the man's breath hitch in desire as he twisted the blade cutting tissue. Grabbing Hidan by the throat he pulled him close, biting his neck, Gaara moaned as blood flowed into his mouth. Spitting out the blood, he capturing Hidan's lips in a punishing kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth before pulling away and backhanding him across the face, with enough force to tear his cheek and lip open, spraying them both with blood. "Fuck I want you," Hidan gasped, he had never been this excited by someone before. He had been attracted to Gaara as soon as he'd seen him, those intense green eyes bore through him, he thought he could put away his normal desire just this once, for just one taste of Gaara's rich exotic spice. He had been in rapture when he seen the heat in Gaara's eyes as he slid the blade into him. "Stay with me," he moaned as Gaara withdrew the blade.

Gaara nodded as he ran away rejoining the game.

At midday the game drew to a close, with Pein's team winning with one point which was hotly debated as it was scored when one of Kakuzu arms had been torn off by Kisame and throw to the other end of the field, it just happened to have been holding the ball, as it hit the ground the ball rolled out of the hand and through the post scoring a point. All participants were lying in the middle of the field nursing various injuries as Madara and Itachi arrived.

Itachi pulled a clearly exhausted Naruto to his feet, "we had better get you and Gaara home so you can shower and have lunch before your afternoon lessons."

Kankuro who had been sitting on the sidelines asked Gaara if he could stay with Sasori and Deidara. Gaara consented as he hauled himself to his feet. It had been some time since he had a workout like that, the training had been intense but the game aspect had made it fun. He would have to establish the game in Suna upon his return.

Gaara walked beside Naruto as they left the field toward Itachi's house, "Hey Naruto, Gaara will be staying at my place while his here," yelled Hidan.

Naruto only nodded, he had figured as much, he had seen their mutual attraction when they first met at the entrance. He caught their interaction on the field, their display of strange erotic violence, it was something he would never understand and never desire but his wished his brother and new lover well.

* * *

Naruto left Gaara in the guest bedroom after showing him around the house and the guest bathroom, Gaara had been impressed with the architecture and interior design of the house, expressing his liking for the open free flowing plan of the house, saying it suited the Suna climate more than their current designs.

Naruto had finished showering and was sitting on the back deck tending his injuries; he had always done this and had become rather apt at tying bandages with one hand. Itachi walked into the bathroom to assist Naruto when he spied the teen applying antiseptic to various cuts.

Itachi sat down next to Naruto, "here let me do it for you," he said taking the bottle and cloth. He stood up, walked into the bathroom, throwing the cloth away, he picked out several cotton balls from a large glass jar on one of the counter units, returning to Naruto, he dipping the ball into the antiseptic and lightly dibbed it on his lover's cuts.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah I really enjoyed that, I needed the exercise and I learnt a lot just from training with the members."

"We will hold nothing back in your teaching, the members have accepted you as one of their own," Itachi said as he bandaged Naruto's more deeper cuts and abrasions. Finishing the bandaging, Itachi wrapped Naruto in his arms and pulled him in against his chest. The teen laid back against his lover snuggling in close, laying his head against the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder. He breathed in Itachi's scent relaxing, "I will never get enough of this," he thought. He felt Itachi place a kiss against his temple.

"There is something I need to tell you, I am not sure how you will react when you hear it," Itachi whispered, he felt Naruto tense against him. "When we arrive at Konoha, Sasuke will be there; I only found out last night that he is travelling to see the Hokage about your kidnapping, and he will be staying for the wedding."

Naruto nodded, "You will be there, right?" he asked. He knew he would have to face Sasuke someday; he was glad it was now, he felt stronger, more in control.

"Of course, I am going as your bodyguard along with Hidan, I will be at your side at all times, I will not allow him to get near you," said Itachi.

Gaara walked into Naruto's and Itachi's bedroom to ask Naruto if he could borrow a set of clothes, when he caught the reflection of Itachi sitting on the deck that lead out from the bathroom in the mirror, he was about to turn and leave; until he caught a flash of blonde hair in front of Itachi. Moving forward, he saw that Naruto was sitting between Itachi's legs, lying back against him with his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was speaking softly to him while placing light kisses on his forehead and temple.

Gaara felt a happiness grow within him, his beloved brother was obviously loved, he had finally found a place were he belonged. Gaara was only vaguely aware of the details of Naruto's relationship with Sasuke; he knew Sasuke loved Naruto but it was a corrupt love, not what he had with Itachi. Sasuke had not been a loving and respectful lover, Gaara was not sure of the basis of their relationship but he knew Sasuke had filled Naruto with guilt and self loathing. He had been concerned when he saw Naruto with Itachi, that again he was in a controlling destructive relationship; however, having seen this display he was assured that this was not the case. Gaara turned and left the bedroom, he would ask for the clothes later.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara sat in Madara's library eating thin slices of fruit after having just finished their rather difficult training section with Madara. He had taught Naruto the Rasen Shuriken, a spinning ball of chakra, which he had learnt with Jiraiya but Madara had taught him to add the wind element chakra to it; by doing so it separates into needles attacking all the chakra points on a targets body.

He had also taught Gaara a jutsu that enabled him to detect lies and falsehoods, Madara had told him it was extremely useful when negotiating with others and would be of great value in his role of Kazekage.

"I must tell you, although he is a fantastic teacher, he still scares the shit out of me," Gaara said.

Naruto laughed, "You know he has been travelling with the Akatsuki all this time, Pein, Itachi and Tobi collected me from Danzo," Naruto begun.

"Wait…wait," Gaara said holding his hand up, "Tobi? Where is he hiding, I haven't seen that idiot since I've been here."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Tobi was carrying me back and I was attempting to escape, I was mouthing off to get Tobi to drop me so I could run, he threw me down in the clearing and took of his mask,"

"He took off his mask, what does he look like?" Gaara asked with interest.

"Madara," Naruto said. "Madara is Tobi."

"Strangely, that explains a lot," Gaara observed.

"So Hidan," Naruto asked with a smile.

"So Itachi," Gaara asked back.

"I'm happy, I love him," Naruto whispered; "we had sex."

"Naruto were you a virgin before you slept with Itachi?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shyly nodded.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing it was good," Gaara observed.

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm really looking forward to my lesson with Pein today, I have some questions to ask."

"Pein? What does he teach you?" Gaara asked.

"He's supposed to teach me about intimacy but he sucks at it, so he just teaches me about sex," said Naruto. "So Hidan," not letting Gaara of the hook so easily.

"I admit, I am attracted to him. I never thought I would find one like him, he is immortal and masochistic; he is near perfection," Gaara said with a small smile.

"You know, I heard he keeps a 'play room' at his house, I'm sure he will show it to you when he conducts a tour of his house."

Both boys were laughing when Pein walked into the library, "So what should we learn today?" he asked.

"I want to learn…" Naruto began before he spared a quick glance at Gaara.

"Oh don't worry about him, from what I seen today, he doesn't embarrass easy and he is open to all kinds of kinks," Pein said, indicating Gaara.

"I want to learn how to…um you know… prepare myself," Naruto said blushing deeply.

"Prepare you for what?" asked Pein, hiding his grin.

Naruto blushed deeper, "it doesn't matter," he said looking away.

Pein laughed as he sat down next to Naruto, pulling the teen into a quick embrace, "I'm sorry, I was just having fun with you; so you want to learn how to prepare yourself, you know there is nothing more erotic than having your lover perform for you; we will need some oil and lubricant, wait while I go and retrieve them," Pein said as he stood and walked out the library.

* * *

Pein grabbed a new sealed bottle of lubricant and massage oil from Madara's endless supply in his bathroom cabinet and walked to the hallway cupboard to collect the gifts he had ordered for Naruto, well one for Naruto and one for Gaara, it worked out well the other would have been far to imposing for our timid blonde.

Walking toward the library he spotted Madara, as he neared Madara asked, "how is going?"

"All is well with Naruto he is progressing well, it just amazes me that such a powerful and courageous shinobi could be consumed with so much self doubt and zero self esteem especially within relationships; also, there is a connection between Gaara and Hidan, once he has a taste of Hidan we will have him."

"Fighting and battle is all that Naruto knows, relationships are foreign to him, his emotional stability is off centre, Itachi has realised this and has demonstrated patience, he is becoming more stable and less emotional with his new found trust. Thank god, I don't know if I could handle any more tears. I have seen Gaara with Naruto, I would never have suspected Gaara of having such tastes as Hidan," Madara observed.

"It appears only Naruto is able to extract such tender sentiments from Gaara," Pein replied.

"Should I ask?" Madara said nodding toward Pein's packagers.

"Do you really want to know about your son's sex life," Pein asked with a laugh.

Madara shook his head with a small grin, "No, although I am more disturbed about learning of Itachi's sex life than Narutos. Will you stay the night? He asked stepping forward pinning Pein against the wall.

Pein moaned as Madara trapped him against the wall, running his tongue along Pein's jaw before slowly taking his lips in a soft tender caress; Pein groaned as their tongues entwined. "Is that a yes?" Madara whispered stepping away.

"It's always a yes and you know that," Pein said as he ran his hand up Madara's chest enjoying the feel of the hard muscle under his fingers. "You know I can never deny you."

"I know but I always like to ask these things, you had better take Naruto his new toy, I hope that one isn't for him," said Madara softly catching Pein's ear lobe between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.

Pein released a sigh his body shuddering in delight as Madara took a step back, "No, I think this one is better suited to Gaara," Pein replied as he stepped forward giving Madara a quick heated kiss before walking back to the library.

Pein returned to the library with his packages and handed them to Naruto and Gaara, Naruto looked at his with horror, while Gaara looked at his with delight. "So let's begin," Pein said as he placed the oil and lubricant on the table.

* * *

After enjoying dinner with Madara, Pein and Gaara; Naruto asked Gaara if he was sure that he didn't want to stay with him at Itachi's when Hidan had arrived; Hidan had thrown him a hard vicious look, "he will be an honoured guest, I will treat has such," hissed Hidan.

"He is my brother and I need to know that he is fine with this, you are an Akatsuki member and if you remember he doesn't altogether trust you;" retorted Naruto.

Hidan looked over to Gaara his soft lilac eyes belied the dark twisted soul beneath them, "I will earn your trust Gaara," he said with a bow.

Gaara walked over to Hidan sliding his hand through the man's hair, the slicked back white blonde hair was soft to touch, the silken strands running through Gaara's fingers with ease, Gaara clenched his fist and twisted the hair in his fist dragged Hidan up from his bowed position until his ear was level with Gaara's mouth; "I know you will, or I will not give you what you crave." He whispered.

The heat that had sparked in Hidan's eyes quickly turned to horror, Gaara was everything he had ever wanted; his attraction to him was intense, earlier in the day he had come hard when he recalled their interaction on the training field and those hypnotic jade green eyes staring through him. Hidan had spent the afternoon in prayer, thanking his god Jashin for sending him such a remarkable gift; the thought of his beloved demon never touching him was too much to bear. "I will do whatever you wish," he pleaded softly.

Gaara smiled sadistically as he wrench Hidan's hair again, "oh, I know you will."

Gaara released Hidan with a sharp shove and walked over to Naruto, enfolded him in a gentle embrace he whispered, "I will be fine, you know how much I want him."

The house was quiet when he returned home; Itachi was out on duty, patrolling the local area and wasn't expected for another hour. Naruto deposited his package with the oil and lubricant that Pein had given him up stairs, undressed and went for a swim in the hot spring.

The warm water easing his sore muscles, he was still a little stiff and sore from the training session they had in the morning. Naruto reluctantly hauled himself out of the comforting water and dried himself as walked back into the main house and upstairs, dropping the used towel in the bathroom hamper upstairs; he dragged the two seater fawn kidskin sofa from its position in an alcove overlooking the Zen reflection garden over to face the foot of the bed, before walking back to the dressing room to search through Itachi's closets, finding the item he sort, Naruto threw it on the bed as he walked passed then headed downstairs to get some crushed ice.

Itachi removed his cloak as he entered the compound gates, pausing at the entrance to remove his shoes he walked to the laundry, where he rid himself of his blood stained clothes. The night had been successful, a band of nin had roamed into the local area and attempted to extort money, equipment and food from the local populace, they had soon discovered that extortion in this area was a very bad idea. After cleaning and oiling his weapons, he placed them in their designated places in the weapons rack on the far wall of the lounge.

He headed to the downstairs bathroom for a quick shower; pausing at the bathroom entrance, he closed his eyes concentrating; Naruto was upstairs in their bedroom, in bed? He didn't think that the training this morning had tired him out.

Stepping out of the shower stall, Itachi grabbed a towel from the cabinet and began drying himself as he walked up the staircase to his bedroom. Freezing at the entrance of the bedroom, he stared at the bed in a mixture of disbelief and hot lust.

Naruto lay on the bed raised on his elbows, clad in nothing but one of Itachi's Akatsuki cloaks; seeing Itachi in the doorway he nodded toward the sofa. Itachi dropped the towel he was holding on the floor and walked toward the sofa never taking his eyes off Naruto.

Naruto flicked open one fold of the cloak to reveal the right side of his naked form, sliding an oiled hand up his torso where he gingerly fondled his nipple until it raised to a tight nub. Moving his hand down across his tight stomach he flicked the other side of the cloak open to reveal his oiled erect genitals, taking himself in his hand he began to stroke himself, never taking his eyes off Itachi who was seated in the middle of the sofa clearly enjoying the show.

Naruto slid his hand under this erection to gently cup himself slowly massaging the delicate flesh; he released a soft moan before moving back to stroke himself again. Pausing at the head of the shaft, he rotated his thumb over the head, capturing a small amount of the pearly substance; he brought it to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick it from his thumb before sliding his hand over his chest and stomach to his groin, over his shaft again; he dipped it under him, to his opening; Naruto had already prepared himself earlier, so this was all for show. Pressing two fingers into himself he began to rock his pelvis in time with his fingers.

Naruto looked to Itachi on the sofa, his blood red eyes never left him and he was slowly stroking himself. Naruto reached under the cloak for Pein's gift, as he bought into view, Itachi's eyes widen and a small moan escaped him. Naruto brought it to his lips, his tongue circling the cold glass tip, before taking it into his mouth; lubricating it with saliva, he brought it down to his opening and slowly pushed it in.

"What's in it?" Itachi heatedly asked, as he watched gooseflesh erupted over his lover's body; a ragged moan escaping Naruto, "crushed ice," he gasped.

Itachi had only seen one other like this before, he was taken by the highly skilled design just as much of a piece of art as a sex toy, he watched as Naruto continued to fuck himself with the handmade glass dildo, it had been masterly designed to make it almost shatter proof; considering where it went, it needed to be. It had also been designed to be hollow with a waterproof reinforced glass screw cap, so it could be filled with warm water, ice or anything that would heighten sexual pleasure.

Naruto removed the glass object from him, placing it on the bedside table, raising his hand to stop Itachi as he was about to rise from the sofa; he lazily slide to the foot of the bed and straddled Itachi's lap. Itachi pulled him into a punishing kiss, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. His breath caught as Naruto sank onto him, the cool interior of his lover catching him off guard; "oh……fuck," he moaned as he circled his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him down, deepening the penetration.

Naruto slowly withdraw, before clenching his muscles, and slowly sinking again, changing his angle slightly, he gasped as white hot pleasure laced through him, dropping his forehead onto Itachi's shoulder, his breathing becoming ragged.

Itachi ripped the cloak from his lover, running his hands up his sweat slicked back, he grabbed Naruto by the hips raising him, withdrawing from him slowly he moaned loudly as he felt Naruto clench around him again before sinking down. Itachi thrust his hips up as Naruto sank down. Naruto captured Itachi's lips, their tongues entwining; Naruto who was now steadily groaning pulled away leaning against Itachi's forehead, "I'm coming," he whispered against his lover's lips.

Itachi felt hot wetness hit his stomach and chest, Naruto shuttered against him, his orgasm had been a hard one, he continued to ride out his orgasm on Itachi.

Itachi was pushed over the edge as he felt Naruto's passage quiver around him, gabbing Naruto by the hips he pulled him down as Itachi raised his hips, emptying himself deep inside his lover.

Dragging his lips over Naruto's mouth, Itachi whispered, "my tenshi, the things you do to me, we will definitely be experimenting with your new toy, Pein I'm guessing?"

Naruto only nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Let's get you in the shower and cleaned up, if you are good, I'll reward you," Itachi said softly against Naruto's sweaty brow.

Naruto lay exhausted in bed, snuggled against Itachi, after moving the sofa back into position, they had a relaxed shower, Itachi cleaning every inch of him and his new toy, before pushing him back on the built-in seat in the shower and sucking him hard while fucking him with the glass object filled with more crushed ice. The combination of the hot shower, Itachi's hot mouth and the cold glass dildo had brought on a double orgasm, he had come and just as it began to ebb away, Itachi pressing the glass dildo in deep, holding it inside of him and slowly began to rotate it, this had brought on another hard orgasm.

Returning the pleasure, Naruto dropped to his knees as he dried Itachi, taking him in his mouth and deep in his throat, as Itachi was already close it did not take much to bring him to orgasm; he gripped Naruto by the hair as he came down the teens throat.

* * *

Gaara stepped through Hidan's front door, like all the houses he had seen so far, it was spacious elegantly decorated and well fortified. Hidan proudly gave him a tour of the house, which was mostly decorated in rich reds and deep earthy browns. Gaara was a little disappointed to discover that there was not a 'play room' in Hidan's house. After being served green tea with orange blossom, he said quietly talking with Hidan, asking him about his religion, he had noticed the triangle pendant around Hidan's neck. As he explained his beliefs, Gaara realised that Hidan was a little nervous, he had treated Gaara as the honoured guest as soon at they returned home, he was probably worried that Gaara would make good with the threat about not touching him.

Gaara decided to put Hidan out of his misery, standing up he walked over to him, grabbing the man around the throat, he dug is fingers in to the soft flesh under his jaw line. Pulling him forward he ravaged the man's mouth, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Hidan moaned softly, "where do you want to take this?" Gaara asked, moving to the man's throat and biting down hard; he felt Hidan shudder against him in delight.

"Upstairs…my room," he moaned. Pulling away he took Gaara by the hand and dragged him upstairs, Hidan lead the way to his bedroom, walking passed the bed to his dressing room.

Stepping into the dressing room, Gaara paused at the magnificent sight in front of him; one side of the dressing room was covered in every instrument of torture imaginable from pincers, pliers, knives of all shapes and sizes, whips in various styles, all manor of bondage equipment and a small section for medical instruments.

The far wall held chained manacles suspended from the roof and the wall held rings and hooks embedded into the wall. There was a deep wash sink with taps and a hose attached, next to this was a bench unit with a kettle for boiling water and a door that lead off to the bathroom. In the centre of the room was a steal medical table that had been modified with metal hand, foot and neck cuffs. The whole room was tiled in deep bronze river rocks, the rocks that tiled the floor had been roughed to ensure grip. The floor was slightly angled so any waste or water was washed down the drain that was situated in the centre of the room. The whole area was spotless, all the instruments gleamed, and the bronze rocks shone in rich hues and it smelt fresh and clean.

Gaara walked into the room, placing his gift from Pein on the counter next to the kettle, he took his time to take in the room; "I'm guessing you have a very good and discreet housekeeper?" Gaara observed.

"He is paid very well for his discretion," Hidan replied; standing near the table fiddling with a metal wrist cuff.

Gaara grabbed Hidan by the wrist dragging him out of the dressing room into the bedroom, throwing him across the room; he removed Hidan's cloak before wrenching his arm behind his back, forcing his upper body against the bed. Gaara straddling Hidan's back, running his hand over the man's chest twisting the nipples. Lowering is hand Gaara popped the button on Hidan's pants, undoing the zip before untying Hidan's forehead protector from around his throat. He released Hidan's arm, running his hand up his back into his hair, fisting the soft hair, he pulled Hidan to his feet, spinning him around to face him, Gaara backhanded him across the face, sending him flying against the bed. Gaara reached down and removed Hidan's pants, leaving the man naked.

Gaara grabbed and dragged him to the dressing room come 'playroom'; pushing Hidan against the rear wall he secured his wrists in a pair of manacles above his head. Gaara stepped back and backhanded Hidan across face again, splitting the man's lip. Capturing Hidan's lips in a punishing kiss, their tongues entwined as saliva mixed with blood. Hidan moaned as Gaara dropped his hand down to cup him, pulling the tender flesh and squeezing hard.

Gaara stepped back, moving to the bedroom, he quickly undressed before returning to the dressing room naked. Hidan's eyes heated as he took in Gaara's pale sculptured form, the teen looked as though he were cut from fine marble, his pale skin seemed to glow under the cool lighting, he had an unearthly quality to him that Hidan found irresistible.

Gaara walked over to the far wall selecting five lengths of highly polished sliver chain and ten attachable sharpened hooks; the chain length and hook sizes varied, Gaara dumped them on the centre table as he walked back to Hidan. "Not starting with the whip?" Hidan asked sadly.

Gaara looked at him with hooded eyes, raising his fist he slammed it into Hidan; connecting with his cheek bone and nose, blood sprayed across the room and splatter them both. "A little cliché, don't you think?" Gaara said softly.

Selecting a large chain with two equally large sharpened hooks Gaara clipped one of the hooks on to the chain, moving behind Hidan he slowly pushed the hook through the muscle of Hidan's right side lower back, the man hissed in pleasure as Gaara took up the slack of the chain; threading it through one of the rings on the wall he clipped the other hook to the end of the chain before pushing it through the muscle of Hidan's right shoulder blade.

Gaara continued to pierce Hidan's flesh with the hooks, ensuring the hooks penetrated deep into muscle and tendons before threading the chain through the rings on the walls. Gaara worked expertly, making sure correct tension on the chain provided maximum pain and he had left sufficient room for himself to dodge the chains and move around the rear of Hidan relatively unhindered.

Hidan moaned as delicious pain ripped through his body, Gaara had masterly placed the hooks into his flesh so the slightest twitch would cause his muscles to spasm, sending waves of pain through him. He watched as Gaara moved over to the wall again, selecting a pair of wrist manacles that had six inch metal spikes running around each cuff, and a large scalpel from his supply of medical instruments; his lilac eyes widen with pleasured as Gaara walked back to him, capturing his lips in a deep heated kiss as he moved his hands up to release the wrist manacles attached to the roof.

Hidan's breathe caught and his knees buckled as Gaara released the manacles, the muscles on his back contracted, pain coursed through his body. Gaara grabbed him by the throat, dragging him to his feet. Reaching for the spiked manacles he moved behind Hidan, wrenching his arms behind him, again the man's breath hitched as pain flared in shoulders. Hidan's vision blurred as Gaara snapped on the manacles and pushed the spikes into the centre of his lower back.

Gaara stepped around the front running a hand over his smooth unmarked torso, turning he walked over to the kettle turning it on, he reached for the wooden box he noticed earlier, placing the box behind Hidan out of sight he moved to the table and picked up the scalpel.

"I hope you're not wanting a tea break," Hidan panted, nodding toward the kettle.

Gaara grinned slightly, tilting his head forward his lips caressed Hidan's, "no, that's for our new toy from Pein," he replied before he ran the scalpel along one of Hidan's ribs. Blood poured from the cut, dripping down to the already slick floor; running the scalpel over another rib deep enough for white bone to be visible, Hidan groaned in pleasure. Gaara continued to cut deep horizontal lines along each of Hidan's ribs. "Fuck……I'm gonna come…. Fuck me now," Hidan panted.

Gaara walked over to the wall again and produced a smooth metal circular object, "no, your not," he whispered has he placed it over Hidan's erection. Fisting the man's erection in hard deep tugs, Hidan's body attempted to achieve release but was denied; spasms racking his body from the denied release causing pain to flood his system, his body continued trying to find release again.

Hidan watched as Gaara moved to the bench area and unwrap his gift from Pein, his eyes widened in delight as Gaara revealed a large glass dildo, it was covered with raised glass nubs, he knew with a gentle lover it would heighten sexual pleasure; he also knew in the right hands it would cause untold pain. He watched as Gaara unscrewed the waterproof glass cap, picked up the kettle and began to pour boiling water in it, reattaching the cap, he placed it on the central metal table. "Spread for me," Gaara instructed.

Gaara lightly touched the glass object, finding it far to hot to handle without protection; he reached for a towel from the table near the sink. Grabbing the end of the dildo with the towel, so he didn't burn himself, he knelt in front of Hidan, his knees splashing with blood. He ran a hand up the inside thigh of Hidan, roughly pulling on his sack.

Hidan quivered as he felt the heat from the glass object radiate against his butt cheeks, he closed his eyes as Gaara spread his cheeks with his hand before ramming the device fully into him. Hidan cried out in ecstasy as pain shot up through his spine and his internal organs were scorched. Gaara withdraw the dildo roughly, twisting his wrist he rammed it back in hard, causing Hidan to cry out again. "Let me fucking come," he cried raggedly.

Gaara withdraw it again and as he wristed his wrist to plunge it back in harder, he removed the metal ring from Hidan's erection and took him deep in his throat. Hidan's release hit him hard, as poured himself down Gaara throat, he body jerked in orgasm causing painful pleasure to course through his entire body. Gaara continued to fuck him with the hot glass dildo; his organs erupting in boiling pain with each thrust, Hidan quickly become hard again.

Gaara removed the glass object and placed the blood saturated item in the sink, he walked back to Hidan catching him in a hard demanding kiss, "I guess you like our new toy?" he asked.

Hidan shuttered again, pain flaring up his back as he dug the metal spikes on his wrist into his back deeper, "fuck….oh fuck…..I want you to fuck me hard," he moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gaara replied as he moved behind Hidan, bending him forward, the hooks embedded into him, tearing in to his flesh. Gaara entered him with one smooth hard thrust, withdrawing he adjusted his angle before thrusting again. Hidan cried out as pain and white hot pleasure went through him. Gaara continued to thrust into his lover, reaching around he tugged hard on the man's erection. Hidan's body clenched in orgasm as he released himself into Gaara tight fist; Gaara reached around behind him and opened the wooden box, the contents must be kept near the sink to be used as an abrasive when cleaning Hidan's toys, it would clean but not mark the equipment and also acted has a natural disinfectant.

Hidan's insides burned as Gaara thrust into him, he was close to coming for the third time, he heard Gaara behind him, he was close, fighting to control his breathing, he felt Gaara stiffen against him and felt his release flood deep inside of him; before red hot pain ripped through his torso as Gaara rubbed handfuls of salt in to the cuts he had made with the scalpel. Hidan's body jerked in another hard powerful release.

After releasing Hidan from the manacles and hooks, he dumped them and the chains in the sink, gently picking up Hidan, Gaara walked out the side door into the bathroom, turning on the shower, he began to wash Hidan of blood, he watched as his injuries started to heal. By the time they had finished washing each other; Hidan's wounds had fully healed.

"Do we need to wash out the room?" Gaara asked, as he watched Hidan slide into bed.

"No leave it, my housekeeper will clean it tomorrow," he said sleepily, Hidan smiled, "I knew you would be good but you turned out to be fucking awesome, you have to be the best fuck I have ever had, imaginative, I really like that in a fuck."

"You turned out to be far more than I expected," Gaara stated.

"You try and leave me, and I will fucking kill you," Hidan said softly.

Gaara smiled, "that was as close to a declaration of love I would ever receive from my beautiful lover," he thought, before drifting into a deep welcoming sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sat staring at the Hokage from across her desk, "how could you let this happen?" he demanded.

Tsunade was horrified at Sasuke's total lack of respect, "listen very carefully brat, I should be throwing you and your team in gaol to await punishment, so adjust your attitude, I will not tolerate your flippancy," she seethed.

Sasuke barked out a laugh, "arrest me for what, getting rid of your number one enemy and hunting down your number two enemy, maybe you need to rethink your policies. The only reason I'm playing nice, is so I can return to this stinking village and move into the Hokage tower with Naruto."

"What the hell are you taking about? Has the time you spent with that snake sucked out any intelligence you may have had?" Tsunade hissed.

"Naruto is in line to become the next Hokage is he not? Once he is retrieved, he will be moving in to complete his training," replied Sasuke smugly.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief, "No, Naruto has already been told that he would never become Hokage, the villager's will never trust him enough for such a position," she said sadly.

Sasuke threw her a deadly dark look, "and so the great Konoha betrays its greatest asset yet again," he stated.

"Your one to talk, what of your relationship with Naruto, your the last person who should be accusing others of betrayal," yelled Tsunade; she hated to be reminded of what the village had done to Naruto.

"Will I receive help in tracking him down," Sasuke asked, refusing to acknowledge the Hokage's accusation; he knew what he had done, he did not need to be reminded.

"No, we can not afford to release anyone at this stage, we have had to seek assistance from Suna, in order to maintain order throughout the wedding period; do you know who Sakura is marrying? We had thought it may have been you;" asked Tsunade.

"Me? Pfft…..hardly," Sasuke snorted.

"I didn't think so; do you know if Itachi has any children?" she asked.

"WHAT! What makes you think that, what are you not telling me?" shouted Sasuke.

"We received a message stating that the head of the Uchiha clan would be coming to Konoha to conduct business and he will be bringing his new heir with him, whoever it is has spent a lot of money hiring locals to clean out the Uchiha compound." She informed Sasuske.

"It can only be Itachi, there are no other Uchiha's alive, when is he expected?" Sasuke asked in contemplation.

"Possibly tomorrow or the day after; I warn you now, you will not start anything with Itachi within the village walls, do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

"Of course, well it looks like I have a decent place to stay while I'm here then," said Sasuke stretching, he needed sleep; he was tired and very hung over. Suigetsu found it necessary to drag him to every sake house they passed; this had delayed them by two days.

Tsunade laughed, "afraid not, a visitor had come to the village and performed a sealing jutsu on the compound, apparently only the head of the Uchiha clan or his heir can unseal the compound. Will you be seeing Sakura before her wedding?"

"No and I have no intention of doing your work for you, that bitch caused me enough grief when I was stuck in a team with her, I'm not going to relive that nightmare again. I will see her, from a distance, at the wedding, that is more than enough. Find out who she's marrying yourself." Sasuke said standing up. "If there isn't anything else, I think I'll go for a sleep."

Tsunade watched Sasuke leave her office, "hasn't changed at all, still an uptight condescending little prick," she thought.

This was getting worse, she had hoped Sasuke would be able to shed some light on the whole Uchiha thing but he had turned out to be useless, yet again.

Sasuke stood looking around the clean living area, he walked into the small kitchen, opened the fridge to find a jar of chilli chutney and expired pineapple juice; likewise the kitchen cabinets held minimal food. Leaving the kitchen he walked passed the tattered stained sofa to the bedroom.

Stepping through the door, he sat on the corner of the mattress, although the bed and bed linen clearly had seen better days, it was clean and the room smelt fresh. The room was familiar yet so different, gone were the pictures and photos tapped to the walls, gone was anything personal. He remembered scrolls littering the floor, pictures of seals tapped to the walls and dirty clothes thrown in a pile near the bathroom.

Picking up the pillow he fingered the thin, tread bare material of the pillowcase, he brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply; there was only the lingering scent of Japanese white tea, yuzu and amber. How he had missed that clean fresh smell. Replacing the pillow, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, there was a used towel on the floor next to the shower, "some things never change," he thought as he retrieved it, throwing it over the screen of the small shower stall. Suddenly struck with a thought, he moved back to the bedroom looking around, then moved to the small living area. He had never noticed before; although everything was clean, everything was old, overused and well past it's used by date. There was nothing new in the apartment; every item looked as though it had been discarded by someone else.

"What are you doing in here," a voiced hissed behind him.

Sasuke turned to see Iruka at the front door, "you are not welcome here, leave," Iruka stated.

Iruka stepped forward as if he were about to hit Sasuke but was grabbed from behind by his old Sensei Kakashi; "Sasuke, long time, no see; heard you were getting married to Sakura, lucky you;" Kakashi said, his eyes lighting up in a grin.

"You heard wrong," Sasuke replied, as he walked to the front door; "I will get him back."

"You have inflicted enough pain on him, just leave him alone," Iruka spat.

"Was it worth it?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Sasuke said before he walked out the door.

Sakura had just heard the news, Sasuke was in the village, she was so excited. She would be married to him in two days time, "Mrs Uchiha," she thought with a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" her mother asked as she walked into the room holding a ceremonial kimono in her hands. It was customary for the bride to wear red for the wedding; she had shunned that and had opted for pink.

"I'm just so happy that I'm going to be married in two days, I just heard Sasuke is in the village," she said with delight.

"Right, here let's try this on to see if it fits properly," her mother said with a frown. She had thought her daughter had gotten over her obsession with Sasuke, a one time he would have made the perfect husband, then she learnt that the boy had been in a relationship with the demon. No daughter of hers would marry any demon fucker.

"You are sure about the wedding, it is a little late in the day to be changing your mind," she said, stepping back from Sakura, checking to see if the kimono fitted well. "This came for you, from you're soon to be husband."

Sakura spun around, snatching the small gilded box from her mother, opening it she found a large mother of pearl pendant with a note.

_Wear it on our wedding day!_

Sakura's first thought was that the pendant was ugly but since it was Sasuke who picked it out, she would gladly wear it. She hugged it to her chest, smiling happily.

"I'm glad you like it," her mother said a little horrified, the thing was tacky and tasteless. "Let's see how it looks with your kimono."

* * *

Jiraiya stood at the gates of the Uchiha compound, there was something familiar about the sealing jutsu that was used on the gates but he couldn't put his finger on it. Even more worrying was that it had been performed by a Uchiha, he knew they're taint anywhere; however, it didn't feel like it belonged to Sasuke or Itachi, he prayed that he was wrong. Unlike the others he suspected that there maybe another in existence, and if the one he thought still lived after all this time; it would mean the end of Konoha as it currently stood.

Jiraiya looked around, "maybe a shake up is what's needed," he thought. He had been watching the slow decline of the village, he watched with disgust the treatment of Naruto, the boy was so much like his father, he tried to see the best in everyone.

If nothing else, it will be entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vivid blue eyes reluctantly opened, having been forced into wakefulness by the sun streaming through the window; shifting slightly to the left on the mattress in order to escape the rays of the sun, an arm circled around him and drew him closer into a warm hard body. Turning to face his lover, he raised his hand, slowly running it through the ebony strands, his hair was like silk, how he loved feeling it run through his fingers as he came. He felt a light kiss against his throat, looking down meeting those deep red eyes he loved so much. "Good morning," his lover whispered, running a hand up his back, pulling him in closer.

"Good morning," he relied sleepily, "I don't think we have time for this," he said as he felt the hand slip from his back to cup his butt cheek.

"We always have time for this;" he heard as he watched ebony hair disappear under the covers. His back arched and a loud moan escaped him as wet warmth enveloped him. Groaning as teeth scrapped along the length of him, he reached across to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lubricant as he felt fingers enter him; he was still lubricated and prepared from last night. His back arched again as chakra shot out of the questing fingers, sending stimulating vibrating pulses up inside of him.

"Now…..want you in now," he gasped pulling on his lover's shoulders.

He squirted lubricant on his hand as his lover resurfaced, taking him in a deep kiss. Dropping his hand, he massaged lubricant on to the erection; pulling it gently toward his opening. "No, not like this," he was told as he was flipped on his stomach and pulled onto his knees. His lover knelt between his legs, pulling him against a hard chest and entered him smoothly, holding still for him to adjust; His lover ran his hands over the wide expanse of his chest and dropped to tug at his erection.

"Hard," he moaned, as his lover playfully bit into his shoulder. Pleasure coursed through him; with every inward thrust his lover released a small simulating ball of chakra into him, heightening his pleasure to unbearable limits.

"I'm coming," he panted; his lover increasing the pressure and speed of his hand, and deepened the penetration.

The charka stimulation changed from small spikes of pleasure to the charka wrapping itself around his bundle of nerve endings and vibrating strongly. " Oh fuck…..Madara," he screamed as he released himself into his lover's hand, dropping to his hands and knees as his lover continued to thrust into him. Pain flared as his lover dug his nails into his hips, with one final hard thrust his lover came deep inside of him with a satisfying grunt.

"See, I told you there was always time," Madara said.

"That charka thing you did, you will have do that again; I liked it……I like it a lot," Pein replied.

"Is everything set for Konoha?" Madara asked, placing a lingering kiss on Pein's temple.

"We're ready, will I be going as your bodyguard?" Pein enquired.

"You suggest I take someone else to warm by bed for me?" Madara laughed.

"No, why would I suggest something like that." Pein said disgruntled.

Placing a light tender kiss against Pein's ear. "If anything happens, make sure you protect Naruto, he holds within him the key for the destruction of Konoha; we had better prepare for our trip," Madara said giving Pein's butt a gentle slap.

* * *

Gaara stretched lazily in bed, he had slept the entire night, he had never slept so well before. Closing his eyes, he savoured the relaxation of his body and mind; usually he was tense, on edge. Looking over to his still sleeping lover; he looked so peaceful in sleep, Gaara reached over to brush a strand of hair from Hidan's face, as he was about to touch him, his wrist was caught in a tight grip and hard eyes bore into him. The grip was released and the gaze softened, "Sorry, not use to having anyone in here with me," he said.

"Do you have a brother?" Gaara asked.

"No, even if I did, I wouldn't do a threesome with him and you; I may be willing to experiment with many things but what I won't do is share, so get it out of your head; Hidan snapped.

Gaara laughed, pulling Hidan to him roughly, "is that all you think about? Not everything is about sex. I only asked because you look similar to someone I fought once, he died from illness during the battle;" Gaara signed, "for some reason he was loyal to Orochimaru; this never made sense because he had such a high degree of honour and was such an honourable opponent."

"He died hey, well sucks to be him; I'm starving, I need a decent breakfast before we leave for Konoha," he said as he playfully bit Gaara on his stomach, getting out of bed. Hidan stretched, sighing in delight as his joints popped, he walked over his closet and pulled out two soft cotton robes, magenta and the other emerald green; throwing the green robe to Gaara, he wrapped the red around himself. He turned to walk from the room when he noticed Gaara staring at him, "What?" he snapped.

"Your eyes," Gaara started.

"Yeah, yeah; they change from purple to reddish depending on the lighting, are we done, can we eat now?" he snapped.

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning? What happened to the honoured guest thing?" Gaara asked.

"I am not a morning person, and you lost your honoured guest privileges when I let you fuck me," Hidan replied.

"I thought fucking you was one of the honoured guest privileges and if I remember rightly, you didn't 'let' me fuck you, you begged me to fuck you," Gaara said with a small smile.

Hidan stood staring at Gaara, a mixture of emotions running across his features before he burst out laughing; "fuck you turn me on," he said, walking over to Gaara and taking him in a long hard kiss. He panted as Gaara bit his lip, drawing blood, "don't, I really want you right now but we don't have the time."

Hidan pulled away from Gaara, "come on, I'll make you some breakfast 'honoured guest'" he said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto had woken early, again feeling refreshed and rejuvenated; he left Itachi asleep and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, he was feeling apprehensive; they would be leaving for Konoha today. He was excited about seeing Iruka again, he knew the man must be worried about him; Iruka tried to take care of him but he was far too embarrassed to ever fully disclose all that had occurred to him, Iruka had been more a big brother figure than a parental figure. Where Madara was like the father figure, there was no hiding anything with him, he knew all that had occurred to him, he could read his moods, scolded and encouraged him, and made him feel safe. Previously, if he had a problem that troubled him, he had no one he could turn to for aid; now, he knew he could talk to Madara about any issue without the fear of prejudice.

Naruto was lost in thought slowly stirring the miso, waiting for the tofu he had added to heat through, when he felt Itachi press up against his back and wrap his arms around him, "are you nervous about today?" he asked.

"Yes, I hope they don't think I'm a traitor and I'm worried that my friends won't accept me when they learn I'm not the simpleton I made myself out to be," Naruto replied quietly.

"Don't tell them, just say that a lot has happened in a very short space of time, that you were forced to re-evaluate your life and your outlook;" Itachi said pressing a light kiss to Naruto neck. "There is something I want to give you," Itachi said turning off the stove and pulling Naruto away from the counter. He turned Naruto around catching him by the waist; "you don't have wear it if you don't want to;" Itachi said holding out a small rosewood box inlaid with white orange blossoms.

Naruto opened the box to find nestled against the deep blue velvet lining Itachi's necklace; "but this is yours," Naruto said, looking up to see Itachi was still wearing his necklace. "I don't understand; did you have this made?"

"No, my mother made them and gave them to me long ago, I would like you to wear it so all will know that you are mine and I will kill any who mistreat you;" Itachi said.

"What do the three rings mean?" Naruto asked, as he lifted the necklace from the box.

"Many things; past, present and future; earth, fire, water; land, sky, sea; love, honour, cherish. All cultures have some form of the trinity but they all basically mean the same thing, love and protection. Will you wear it?" Itachi enquired, taking the necklace from Naruto.

Naruto nodded turning around so Itachi could fasten it. "Thankyou, it is beautiful but are you sure your mother wouldn't mind that you gave it me?"

"Not at all, she would have loved you, I remember her mentioning Minato's new born son to my father, she wanted to adopt you into the Uchiha family but father refused saying it was Jiraiya's responsibility," Itachi said as he dropped the necklace into position and running a hand up Naruto neck to his jaw, tilting the blondes head back, he ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, "you could have been my brother, that could have made things a little difficult, I doubt it would have stopped me from wanting you though," he said before taking Naruto's lips, his tongue demanding entrance.

Naruto turned in Itachi's arms to face him, gliding his hands over Itachi's hard chest and shoulders, he circled his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling himself against Itachi's hard body; deepening the kiss. Naruto sighed as their tongues entwined, he felt himself becoming hard.

Itachi slipped his hand over the small of Naruto's back to cup his butt cheek giving it a firm squeeze, he pulled away, "we better have breakfast, get showered and changed, do you really want to keep Madara waiting for us?"

Naruto shook his head, no he never wanted to annoy let alone anger Madara, he had gotten the smallest fraction when they had brought him here; he had tried to get Tobi to drop him so he could make a run for it, Madara had radiated chakra and power, he had never experienced anything that powerful before, he never wanted to be on the receiving end of a very pissed Madara; "can we finish this tonight?"

"We will do whatever you wish tonight," Itachi said, spooning miso into bowls and placing them on a tray with onigiri and sliced nashi pear. "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, Thank you, I really do like it," Naruto said as he fingered the necklace around his neck.

* * *

"There shouldn't be any trouble but if there is you know where to contact me," Pein explained to Kisame.

Kisame was remaining behind with Zetsu, Kakuzu and Konan. Itachi was being temporary partnered with Hidan, the presence of Kisame was like a beacon that Itachi was present; it was a little difficult to hide all that blue skin.

Pein finished giving Kisame his orders, there were no outstanding missions as Konan had returned from her assassination mission last night. Pein then signalled for Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori to receive their final movement orders.

Naruto walked over to Gaara once Hidan had gone to receive his orders, "so? How did it go?"

Gaara had watched Naruto walk over to him, he was again wearing the deep sapphire Chinese style top but this time it was teamed with white trousers instead of black. Itachi had obviously pick out the clothing, although the ensemble clearly spoke 'clan royalty' instead of 'powerful shinobi'; the cut of the top and the choice of raw silk fabric hugged Naruto's powerful shoulders and muscular back; the effect made a person pause with the realisation that under all that finery there was deadly power.

"It all goes well, do you only own one set of clothes, you wore that yesterday didn't you?" Gaara asked teasingly.

"No, that was a different one, this one has the Uchiha symbols embroidered around the sleeve cuffs, see?" Naruto said lifting his sleeve for Gaara's inspection. "And what do you mean by all goes well, how was Hidan? Did you sleep? Are you going to keep seeing him?"

"When I said all goes well, I meant all goes well, Hidan was…" a small smile caught Gaara's lips, "everything that I have ever wanted in a lover and I slept the entire night; I hope to continue seeing him but to do so will mean I will have to form an alliance with the Akatsuki, I am not sure if I can do that just yet, we will have to see how things pan out."

"I understand and I am sorry, I wish it could have been easier for you. And talking about clothing, you're the last one who should be talking, haven't I see you in these clothes a number of times?" Naruto asked.

"They are my Kazekage robes, idiot;" Gaara smiled affectionately. "You're not the only one who has to enter Konoha as a peace loving official,"

Kankuro walked over to Gaara and Naruto rather excitedly, "You will have two bodyguards for the trip," he told Gaara.

"Two?" Gaara enquired.

"Yes, Sasori and I, Pein wants everyone to know that you are protected by the Akatsuki and although there is no formal alliance, you will still receive support and protection from them. Once Sasori can be replaced by one of our own shobi, he will go back to protecting Madara."

Sasori joined them, asking Kankuro to adjust his mask. Both Sasori and Deidara were wearing identical Hawk shobi masks; these were to show that they were protecting Madara. Madara made no secret of his love of hunting and it was one of his guilty pleasures to sneak out into the forest and hunt.

Itachi walked over to the group to collect Naruto, he and Hidan were wearing identical fox shobi masks, "ready? We should reach Konoha by dinner;" he asked.

"But it took almost two days to get here last time," Naruto said, taking Itachi's right hand and fiddling with his Akatsuki ring on his ring finger. Naruto had only recently noticed that the ring was vermilion in colour, "is there any reason why your ring is red orange in colour?" he asked.

"No," Itachi replied, giving Nartuo's hand a small squeeze.

"Liar," Naruto said with a grin.

"Madara will be using a form of his teleportation jutsu, we will be moving at a faster speed," Itachi told him as he pulled him over to the others.

* * *

Takashi cursed as the rock he had thrown narrowly missed the tree trunk, he had been playing this mindless game for the past two hours, he had managed to hit the mark on the tree trunk 56 times out of 126 throws; he was bored, he was into his seventh hour of his eight hour guard duty and nothing notable had occurred, wedding guests and officials had been arriving all day with initiations in hand, they and their guards were easily processed; wedding invitations meant automatic entry. He looked forward to finishing his shift, dropping in to the sake house for a drink with his friends, play a little shogi before heading home to whatever that bitch of wife decided to bother cooking.

Takashi's 127th throw went wide as caught movement to his right, "damn," he thought. "More friggin guests attending that bitches friggin wedding," he muttered to himself; turning to greet the newcomers, he started his rehearsed speech, "Good evening, the Hokage wishes you a warm welcome, if you hav…. tations….," he stuttered gapping at the Akatsuki cloaks. Takashi made frantic waving gestures at his fellow guard, he was unable to form words, "I'm going to die," he thought. "This had to happen on my shift, I will forever be known as the guy who let his entire village get massacred by the Akatsuki."

"I am sorry, I have never been very good at charades, what is it you are trying to say?" Pein asked as he stepped forward.

Goro watched with interest as the idiot Takashi stood there waving at him, his month opening and closing like a fish. "The idiot probably hit himself in the head with the rocks he'd been throwing and given himself brain damage," he thought; as he made his way out of the guard hut to where Takashi was flailing about.

"What?" he shouted, has he neared Takashi.

Takashi continued to make rapid arm movements, his head nodding toward the gate. "What the fuck is it?" Goro snapped as he reached Takashi.

"There seems to be a small delay in processing our entry, is there a problem?" Pein sarcastically asked with a grin.

Goro snapped his head around to tell the sarcastic son of a bitch to shut the fuck up, he froze as he took in the Akatsuki cloaks; Goro took an involuntary step back, before coming to his senses and running back to the guard hut to raise the alarm.

Madara sighed, "Well, I guess it was to be expected."

ANBU quickly deployed, manning assigned strong points and teams appeared at the Northern gate.

Gaara stepped forward as Suna shinobi appeared, Sasori and Deidara moved to stand in front of him in a clear display of protection. The Captain of the Suna guard stepped forward, dropping to one knee in front of Sasori and Deidara, "Kazekage, Welcome we have been expected you, do you need assistance?" The Captain asked.

Gaara pressed between Sasori and Deidara to stand before his Captain, "stand down," he said, looking at the other Suna shobi; they quickly moved to stand behind their Captain. "Akoi, where are you being housed?"

"We are in a makeshift barracks near the academy, Sensei;" the Captain replied.

"Have your men return to the barracks and pack, we are to be housed within the Uchiha compound as guests of the Uchiha clan," Gaara ordered.

"Of course Sensei ," replied the Captain, eyeing both Sasori and Deidara suspiciously, although he was glad to move his men, the barracks lacked basic necessities and was not large enough to house all of the Suna shinobi; he was still concerned by the Akatsuki presence..

"Akoi, I will be safe with them, wait at the Uchiha compound gates for my arrival," Gaara ordered.

The Captain rose, with a deep bow to his Kazekage, he turned and signalled to his men, they turned as one and proceeded to their barracks to pack.

Once the Suna shobi had departed, Sasori and Deidara pulled Gaara back behind them; there were still the Konoha ANBU to deal with.

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked from his position behind Itachi and Hidan.

"We are waiting for the Hokage, otherwise we will have to fight our way through," Itachi said.

"It wouldn't be a problem to gain entry but not exactly the message we are trying to convey," Hidan stated looking over to Gaara. He had not expected Gaara to agree to the offer of accommodation within the Uchiha compound; he was of course glad that Gaara had accepted the offer, this gave him the chance to further their bond. He knew as things stood now, Gaara would leave him and return to Suna; possibly never seeing him again; to hell with that, there was no way he was going to let his desert demon go without a fight. "Jashin dammit he belongs to me and he's not going anywhere," Hidan thought.

* * *

The masked ANBU Captain knocked on the door of the Hokage, waiting for admission. "Shizune open the door," he heard the Hokage shout.

Shizune opened the door and allowed the ANBU Captain entry, "What is it? What's the alarm?" The Hokage asked.

The ANBU Captain bowed to the Hokage, "Hokage, we have a problem at the Northern gate, the Akatsuki are there and wish entry into the village, they have wedding invitations," the Captain explained.

"How many?" she asked, throwing a glance at Jiraiya; this was what they were concerned about.

"There are four masked Akatsuki, their leader Pein, the Suna Kazekage and his brother, and two unknown persons," the Captain told her.

"The Kazekage is with them, is he their prisoner?" Jiraiya enquired standing up and walking over to the ANBU Captain.

"No Sensei, they were protecting him, he has two personal Akatsuki guards," the Captain replied.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, "this does not make any sense, they killed him, Naruto brought him back; he would never align himself with them," Jiraiya stated.

"What are they currently doing?" Tsunade asked.

"They are just waiting to gain entry," the Captain replied.

"Can you tell who the masked members are?" Jiraiya asked, hoping the Itachi wasn't one of them, "do any have blue skin?" If Kisame was here it would mean Itachi would be here.

"No, Kisame was not with them, the others are masked so we are unable to determine who they are;" the Captain said. "I think they may be waiting for you to stand down the ANBU, Hokage."

Tsunade stood and moved to the front of her desk, sparing a glance at Jiraiya, there was a good chance that one of them may not live out the day; once the Akatsuki were refused entry they would fight to gain access. With Pein in attendance and so many members present, many lives would be lost; if the Gaara had aligned himself with them, the village would fall.

* * *

The Hokage and Jiraiya arrived at the Northern gate with the ANBU Captain just as Kakashi and Iruka arrived. Jiraiya took in the assembled Akatsuki members, he cursed under his breathe as he realised his fears had been justified; Madara stood casually chatting with Pein, seemingly oblivious to their arrival but Jiraiya knew better, Madara took in everything. "Keep Iruka away, he will die if he makes a single move against them;" He instructed Kakashi.

The Hokage and Jiraiya moved forward to greet Madara, although Pein was in attendance, it was clear Madara was running the show. "What do you want?" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya pulled her back behind him, "Madara Sensei, it is good to see that you are still alive, the Hokage received your letter, she is understandably concerned about the presence of Akatsuki within the walls of Konoha," Jiraiya said with a deep bow. This was Madara, the cofounder of Konoha, if he had not been betrayed by Hashirama Senju; he would have been the first Hokage. Hashirama Senju made it a mission to destroy the Uchiha clan, that legacy held and the Uchiha clan had been destroyed.

The man was one of the most powerful shinobi in existence, with the Akatsuki at his back, the village would fall and it was evident from the seal on the Uchiha compound gates that the man could enter Konoha at will. "Perhaps it would be better for us to talk in the Hokage tower, over tea," Jiraiya offered; stepping aside to allow Madara entry. He desperately wanted to enquire about Naruto but this was not the time nor place; there was a strong possibility that delicate negotiations were required for the return of Naruto.

"Jiraiya, it is good to finally meet you, I have heard a great deal about you over the years; thank you for your hospitality;" Madara said as he offered his arm to the Hokage.

Madara and Tsunade stepped over the threshold of the Northern gate in to Konoha as Sasuke arrived at the gate with Suigetsu; ignoring the Hokage and her guest, he stepped in front of Pein, "Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is who? Young Uchiha or should I call you young snake now, you reek of him, please move away from me, you're going to put me off dinner," Pein said with an evil smile, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke shouted.

"And here I thought you were going to ask for Naruto, I guess he isn't that important;" said Pein grinned. "I'll make deal with you, if I were to give you one of them which would it be?"

"Give me my brother?" Sasuke spat, his entire existence was based on the destruction of his brother, he had to finish this, he would get Naruto after he killed Itachi.

Jiraiya noticed the small frown and sad look that came into Madara's eyes as he looked to the rear Akatsuki members, was Itachi one of them? Was he saddened by that fact that Pein had just sacrificed Itachi? Or was he saddened by Sasuke's immature display? It must be disheartening to see one of your own clan act in this way.

"Hand him over, I want this finished now," Sasuke growled.

"Hand over who?" Pein asked.

"Itachi, I chose, so hand him over?" Sasuke shouted.

"I think you are mistaken, I said 'if' not 'I would' hand over one of them," grinned Pein. "You're not very good at this," he whispered to Sasuke; "what did that snake teach you then?"

"I guess you heard all that?" Pein asked looking over his shoulder.

The rear Akatsuki guards stepped forward, "he was going to get his chance, he would finally have Itachi," thought Sasuke, eagerly watching as the members moved forward, then stepped aside to reveal Naruto.

Sasuke stood stock still, taking in Naruto, he looked so different, he looked healthier, his body had filled out, he was far more powerful, he radiated physical and emotional strength, there was maturity and a cold edge about him that had never been evident before. Last time he had seen Naruto, he had left him for dead on the banks of the river at the valley of end. Gone was the loud impulsive cheerful boy, the creature in front of him was breathtakingly beautiful, his entire aura screamed sex and power; he wanted that, it made his blood run hot.

"Yes," he said, giving Sasuke a cold look of disgust before walking toward Iruka.

Sasuke watched him walk toward Iruka, Naruto moved differently; his movement's fluid almost feline, he watched the play of Naruto's back and shoulder muscles under his deep sapphire top.

Sasuke desperately tried to push away the memory of their last sexual encounter, he had been so confused at the time, he didn't understand his feelings, he thought them to be abnormal and vented his frustration on Naruto.

He had just finished training, Naruto had briefly returned to Konoha with Jiraiya; he thought that he had finally gotten the blonde out of his system; he had even taken Hinata as a lover, her lack of self-confidence reminded him of Naruto. He was furious when he saw Naruto in the street, dragging him back to Naruto's apartment; he had come so close to fucking him then, instead he forced Naruto onto his knees, it was less a blowjob and more a raping; he had forced himself down Naruto's throat in hard punishing thrusts, twisting the blonde hair in his fists, pulling Naruto's head forward with every hard thrust; he had slapped him hard each time he gagged and when he finally came hard down Naruto's throat and pulled away, he punched him across the side of the head as Naruto knelt on hand and knees heaving up come and bile. He had screamed at the stricken blonde, "I hate you for making me want this." Looking at Naruto now, it seemed like the event happened to two different people in a completely different world, he would have him, he would do whatever it took to make Naruto his.

Naruto approached Iruka hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. Kakashi moved forward to greet him but was blocked by both Itachi and Hidan.

Iruka stared disbelieving at Naruto, he had changed so much in such a short time, the Akatsuki had obviously taken good care of him. He was no longer the vulnerable insecure boy, he radiated power and strength; he was everything Iruka prayed he would turn out to be. Iruka realised that Naruto would never have reached his full potential while he was being suffocated by the village; it had only taken a minimal amount of time for the Akatsuki to undo all the damage inflicted by the village. It was now very evident that there was only a twelve year age difference between Iruka and Naruto, for the first time they looked like brothers. Iruka for the first time did not feel like the parental elder. Iruka pushed passed Kakashi and the Akatsuki members to Naruto, "have they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, they have looked after me," Naruto said, pulling Iruka into a tight hug; "I have missed you."

"How did they get you?" Iruka asked, still shocked at the rapid turn of events.

"That is something best discussed somewhere else," Naruto said, pulling away. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked frowning, Iruka was acting very strange.

"No, I have been so worried, I thought I may never see you again and that the Akatsuki had been busy torturing you, yet….look at you…..I failed you, this is what I should have been trying to turn you into, but I failed; I turned a blind eye to your treatment by the villagers, I'm not an idiot, I saw how you were treated, how they refused to sell you food; after so many years I just ignored it, told myself you were suppose to have such a slight frame, that you were tired all the time because you trained so hard. Please forgive me, I should have taken better care of you;" Iruka said sadly pulling Naruto in to another hug.

Kakashi, who had been watching the exchange, slowly took in Naruto's appearance, he had changed, he had a strong feeling if he were to battle Naruto, he would most likely be the loser. What struck Kakashi as being most odd was Naruto's clothing, he was not dressed as the shinobi that he was but as a diplomat; his eyes narrowed as he noticed the embroidery on each of the sleeves. Without thinking he reached out to grab one of sleeves but froze when he was hit across the wrist with the blunt edge of a sword. He knew that sword, with horror he realised it was the sword of Totsuka; looking up into the eyes of the Akatsuki member holding it, he was not surprised to find the red glow of the sharingan staring back at him. "So Itachi is here and is protecting Naruto," thought Kakashi. It made obscure sense that Itachi would be protecting Naruto, as Naruto was wearing the Uchiha clan symbol but why was he wearing that and not the Akatsuki symbol.

Sasuke made his way toward Naruto, he needed to explain what had occurred, why he had chosen his brother; as he walked past the Hokage and her guest he was pulled backward roughly and caught around the throat by a strong grip; "leave him," he was warned. Sasuke struggled in the tight grip, pulling at the hand, he activated his sharingan, "I'll teach the fucker who he was messing with," he thought looking up to capture his poor victim in his sharingan, only to find he stared back into mangekyo sharingan; "you're dead," he squeaked.

"Do I look dead to you Sasuke? You have turned out to be such a disappointment to your clan, first you align yourself to that perverted snake; then you form this pathetic team in an attempt to kill your brother whom you blame for killing your clan, without even doing any investigation work to determine if the allegations hold any truth, but worst of all you tried to kill the only one who loved you, I have been in his mind, I know all that you did to him; he does not need you in his life, he has another. As the head of the Uchiha clan, from this day forward you are hereby abjured from the Uchiha clan until a time you can prove your worth, you are forbidden to seek the death of your brother Itachi directly or indirectly and you are forbidden to seek vengeance for the destruction of the Uchiha clan; if you fail to do any of these, I will hunt you down and kill you myself; do you understand?" Madara said releasing Sasuke.

"I will prove my worth and I will have Naruto," hissed Sasuke.

"I highly doubt that," Madara said, taking Tsunade by the arm again and began to walk to the Hokage tower.

"What do you doubt, my worth or getting Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Both," Madara said over his shoulder.

Jiraiya walked over to where Iruka and Naruto stood talking, like all the others he was taken aback at how much more powerful and mature Naruto was. He pulled Naruto into a quick affectionate hug, "you look so much like your father," he said. "You have a new sensei, I see."

Naruto smiled at him, "pervy sage" he whispered. Both Iruka and Jiraiya were struck by how attractive Naruto was when he smiled; it was a genuine smile not the cheesy artificial grin he use to display. "I have been studying with Madara," Naruto said.

"It shows," said Jiraiya, "they have taken good care of you." Looking to Naruto's Akatsuki guards, Jiraiya nodded his head in greeting, "Itachi, Hidan, I hope you are both well."

Both Itachi and Hidan reached up and removed their masks, "so much for our identities remaining secret," muttered Itachi. "Jiraiya, it is good to see you again, I hope you are well."

"As good as always," Jiraiya replied happily but noticed how Itachi and Hidan protected Naruto. Aside from Pein, Itachi and Hidan were perhaps the strongest members of the Akatsuki, it would take considerable strength and teamwork to get through them, he doubted that he alone could take Naruto from them, "why would they be protecting Naruto?" he thought. He then noticed Naruto' sleeve, "Oh….oh this is going to create quite a stir."

* * *

"Why have you chosen now to return?" The Hokage asked once they were all seated with tea in the tower.

"Now is a good a time as any," Madara stated, wincing slightly as he sipped his tea, it was bitter and lacked depth. Trade with other village's must be down if the Hokage was serving such poor quality tea. "Expand our trade, foster alliances; I understand your own trade stream has dried up of late," Madara said taking a wild guess.

"Yes, it was leaked to several village's that Naruto was betrayed by Konoha and handed over to you;" Tsunade said, pushing her tea cup away reaching for the sake bottle. "As you can imagine, word quickly spread and our trade relations with other villages has been greatly hampered. But now that Naruto is back we can dispel that myth and reform alliances."

Madara glanced over to Gaara and raised an eyebrow in question; with a small grin Gaara nodded. Yes, he had been the one who leaked the betrayal information; he was turning out to be quite the asset. "I am afraid that the leaked information was actually correct, Naruto was betrayed by Konoha and I am rather certain your neck is on the chopping block," said Madara, giving up the pretence of sipping the awful tea and placing the cup on the table. "Naruto please explain how you came to be in our possession."

Naruto explained all that had unfolded, starting with Sakura's attempted poisoning, but leaving out Gaara's involvement; ending with Danzo's agreement with the Pein.

"It is no surprise Danzo was behind this he has always wanted you gone but Sakura was suppose to be your friend, her betrayal is unforgivable; do you think her actions has something to do with her upcoming wedding?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shrugged, "possibly but not for the reasons that she may think."

"Does your arrival here have anything to do with your new heir?" Jiraiya asked Madara.

"Yes, it is time for this village to be cleansed of its corruption, it has been in a quagmire since its conception;" Madara observed.

"Who is your heir?" Tsunade asked looking over to Gaara, taking Naruto would ensure Gaara's compliance, having Gaara as heir would be a brilliant move, he was already Kazekage and there already existed an alliance with Suna, he would smooth the way for many other alliances with villages.

"Naruto," replied Madara.

"What?" Iruka said standing; "No, you can not do this, he has been hurt enough by you Uchiha's, it is bad enough that Sasuke will not leave him alone and now you wish to endanger him further?"

"Such dramatics," Madara stated, "he is being protected by us, he has learnt more with us than he has previously, he now has a real family, one that will ensure his needs are taken care of, not just some token gesture; so unless you have something actually worthwhile to add, sit down and be quiet."

"You have been trying to gain Kyuubi and kill Naruto for years, why all of a sudden do you want to adopt him? Are you using Naruto against Gaara? You left Gaara for dead and suddenly you turn up with him as best buddies, this doesn't make sense;" The Hokage spat.

"I have explained my actions to Gaara, he understands what had occurred and no, we had not been attempting to gain Kyuubi, we have been observing Kyuubi, if we wanted to kill Naruto, Itachi would have done so at the first meeting. As for using Naruto's friendship with Gaara as a means to control him; Gaara is the Kazekage, his duty comes first regardless of his friendship with Naruto, he would never allow his or Suna's security be jeopardised by friendship, isn't that so?" Madara stated.

"My actions are my own," Gaara said completely bored of the whole conversation; all he wanted was to have something to eat and a decent cup of tea, he knew Madara had a thing for quality tea, he just hoped the Akatsuki had brought enough for the whole group and not just Madara, he could not drink the swill that had been served by the Hokage.

"That tells me nothing, neither of you have explained anything!" yelled Tsunade.

"That would be because it does not concern you; what I have told you is that I will be establishing the Uchiha clan again and Naruto is to be my heir, we are not here to make a claim for the Hokage position nor are we here to destroy the village……mostly; but I will kill any and all who disrespect my clan. As I have already said, I think that your position is already under threat from within, do you really think that Danzo would have gotten rid of Naruto without some greater plan. I think that he is behind Sakura's marriage, she has been your apprentice has she not; the villager's know her, they trust her, she would be a very good pawn to enable a possible Hokage acceptance by the village. Sasuke would have been the ideal candidate but…" Madara said.

"Yeah, yeah, he hates her and wants Naruto; I don't see anyone else who would fit the profile, the person would need to be willing to act as a puppet figure while Danzo pulled the strings;" Tsunade interjected.

"Sai," Naruto said softly.

"It makes sense, Sai does belong to Danzo and carries his curse seal but I don't see him acting the puppet; for someone who supposedly has no emotions, he tends to be rather passionate about his causes;" Kakashi said.

"I'll send him a note, asking to see him;" Naruto said.

"Well if there isn't anything else, you know where to find us," Madara said standing.

Itachi and Hidan, who had been standing by the door, opened the door and stepped aside for Pein and Deidara who escorted Madara; Gaara followed with Kankuro and Sasori, "are you going to see the others while you are here?" Gaara whispered to Naruto as he walked passed.

"I'll send them notes as well, I would like to see them before the wedding so it doesn't come as a complete shock to them, I am sure you would like to see Lee and the others," Naruto whispered back.

Naruto stood flanked by Itachi and Hidan, "Iruka, would it be alright if I came to visit you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you know you are always welcome," Iruka said, "I would feel more comfortable if the Akatsuki were not present when you visit though."

"I understand," said Naruto walking out the office to join Madara.

"Whose Lee?" hissed Hidan as they made their way down the stairs of the Hokage tower.

Naruto grinned, "so Hidan has a jealous streak, this could be fun," thought Naruto. "Lee is a very close friend of Gaara's, very close," Naruto said glancing at Hidan, he saw Hidan look to Gaara worryingly.

As Naruto neared the Uchiha compound, he found it strange that there where no people on the streets, the stores were open but no one was around; hearing a commotion in front of them he stepped around Hidan to his right to see what the problem was, he noticed people running in stores and down the street. "What's going on," he asked.

Gaara turned about to him with a small smile but his eyes alight with mischief," they seem to be a bit fearful of the Akatsuki, I guess you won't be having any problems from now on."

The group was meet at the Uchiha compound by one of the villagers, "Uchiha sama," the villager said to Madara with a deep bow, eyeing Itachi and the other Akatsuki members; "all has been made ready for you, there is however bad tidings, it appears a thief had broken into the compound and has managed to steal a great number of Uchiha heirlooms."

Naruto gave Itachi a sly grin, "those would be the heirlooms that currently decorate Itachi's house," Naruto thought; Itachi looked back at him with a small shrug.

"All the houses and gardens, along with the small shrine have been repaired and cleaned, I hope all is….." the villager started until he caught sight of Naruto. "Demon bastard," he hissed; "we had thought you finally dead, you dare to return, are you so stupid you don't understand you are not wanted here, why don't you go back to the fucking hell you came from, you…." He spat suddenly gripping his throat, blood running in between his fingers, his mouth opening and closing like a fish; his head hit the ground with a sickening thud and rolling along the ground, Itachi stopped it with his foot. "No one talks about our drunk boy like that," Hidan said wiping blood from his triple-bladed scythe.

"Well at least I hadn't paid the bastard, looks like we get the compound cleaned up for free," Madara said with a chuckle unsealing the Uchiha compound gates.

Gaara watched as the Suna ANBU stood taking in the whole scene then began muttering between them selves, "this could be very bad," he thought.

Captain Akoi approached Hidan as the group entered the compound, "Thank you," he said offering his hand to Hidan, "if you hadn't we would have, my name is Akoi, I am the Captain for the Suna ANBU, if there is anything you may require we will assist."

"Thank you for the offer, it may come in handy," Hidan said looking to Gaara, he would take all the help he could get to win this battle; he still had to dispense with this Lee person, "I'm Hidan and I'll help you out, if you need it."

Naruto sat at a small desk writing notes to various friends and Sai; placing his pen down, he asked Itachi if he could summon some of his crows to deliver them. Naruto moved from the desk to join Itachi on the sofa, he picked up his tea cup breathing in deeply before taking a sip; one thing about Madara, he could always be relied upon for the best tea.

Naruto took in his surroundings, he disliked the houses within the Uchiha compound, they all were decorated similarly, in lacquered black and blood red; he didn't feel comfortable here, there was a Spartan satire quality about the furnishings that he disliked; he desperately wanted to return to the pebble village, he felt at home there. "Are you doing alright? Doesn't it feel a little strange to be back here after all this time?" he asked Itachi.

"I have been back here many times before, there are no ghosts here for me," he said pulling Naruto to him, "how are you handling it? Are you alright with being back here?"

"I'm not sure yet, I need to see how my friends react first, I'm glad Iruka is alright and I would like to get some things from my apartment while I'm here," Naruto said leaning back against Itachi and resting his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"We have a couple of hours before we go out to dinner, what would you like to do?" Itachi said running a hand over Naruto's stomach and chest.

"As much as I would love to do that, I think I should get to my apartment now and get what I want and then have a quick visit with Iruka before dinner, I would rather get this over with now; the apartment holds many unpleasant memories," Naruto said sitting up.

"We can shower and I will take you there," Itachi said.

"I think it would be better if I went alone, Iruka said he didn't want any Akatsuki there;" Naruto said expecting Itachi to say no.

"No, you will not go alone, if you will not have me go with you, Hidan will. He is housed with Gaara, see him before you leave;" Itachi instructed "Sasuke is still in the area and I do not trust him."

"But you trust me, you know I was never really in love with Sasuke, I thought I was but I just needed someone and he told me he loved me;" Naruto said turning in Itachi's arms, he reached up running his thumb over Itachi's lower lip, Naruto looked up from Itachi's lips to his eyes, "I love you, not him, when I saw him today, I was reminded of all that had occurred with him, I never want that again."

Itachi closed the distance between them, claiming Naruto's lips with heated passion, he growled deep in his throat as Naruto opened for him, allowing his tongue entrance. Wrapping his arms around Naruto he pushed him back on the sofa, so he lay beneath him, settling between the blonde's legs, he deepened the kiss, running his hand up Naruto's side, over his erect nipple to cup his face. Pulling away slightly, "you had better shower and change before I end up taking you on this sofa;" Itachi whispered against Naruto lips.

"Wow, where has this all come from?" Naruto asked breathlessly, as much as he loved the sudden explosion of passion from his lover, he thought it may have been fuelled by something else.

"Sasuke will do anything to get you back, he may have chosen me when he was asked to choose by Pein, but his choice was only because his life has been spent trying to kill me, that is all he knows; now he has been denied that, you will be his next target." Itachi said taking Naruto's lips again.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Uchiha compound feeling refreshed after a shower, unfortunately alone, and a change of clothes, he didn't bother to get Hidan, he had lived in the village his entire life, he knew he was hated and the insults didn't bother him. Walking to his apartment felt strangely alien to him, he had done this his entire life but it didn't feel like home anymore, he felt as if he were only visiting.

Naruto was saddened as he entered his apartment, he knew his furniture and effects were old and tattered, but seeing them again after living with Itachi made him realise how poor he had been. He felt a lump rise in throat as he took in his tiny apartment with its run down broken furniture, "how could I have lived like this," he muttered.

He walked to his bedroom, stopping at the entrance, "someone has been here," he thought with a frown. Walking toward the bed be caught the scent of vanilla, "Sasuke," he hissed.

Naruto opened his closet and removed a false panel from the back, pulling out a small biscuit tin and a large metal box he placed them on the floor before replacing the panel, he walked back the kitchen placing the boxes on the counter; walking over this his bookcase, he looked over the contents, pulling out several books, including signed original copies of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise. He placed them on top of the metal boxes and returned to the bedroom to do a quick check again before he left; he would never be coming back to this place again and wanted to be sure anything personal had been removed.

Sasuke leaned against the counter flipping through a copy of Icha Icha Paradise; he had caught sight of Naruto leaving the Uchiha compound and had followed him to his apartment, by the look of it he was planning on never returning here again. "Makes sense, why would you want to live in this shit hole when you could live in luxury on Uchiha money," he thought. Putting the book back on the pile, he waited for Naruto to return from the bedroom, "or I could join him in the bedroom," he thought. He pushed off the counter and stepped forward to the bedroom, then stopped. "He's still angry with me, I need to find away around that and I need to find out how friendly he is with my bastard brother;" Sasuke thought quickly performing a ninjutsu to change his appearance.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom into the lounge to find Itachi waiting for him, "I'm sorry," he said taking a step back, "I know you said to get Hidan but I didn't want to disturb him and I've lived here all my life, I think I can manage without a guard, are you angry?"

Itachi shook his head, stepping forward, "No I'm not angry," he said taking in Naruto's clothing, he was dressed in black tailored trousers with a tight black kimono top that had the Uchiha symbol in black silk thread on the right lapel; the all black ensemble made his blonde hair and blue eyes stand out, he was so fucking beautiful.

Naruto relaxed, he was expecting an angry Itachi. Taking Itachi by the hand he pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him on to the bed, he heard a sudden intake of breath and looked down to see Itachi looking at his necklace, his sharingan activated. Naruto lent down running his tongue over Itachi's lips before taking them in a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into Itachi's mouth.

Naruto pulled away with a frown, it felt wrong, there was none of the heady lust he always felt with Itachi, none of that burning need to feel Itachi inside of him, there was nothing, "something's wrong, it feels…." He began as he caught the scent of vanilla; "you fucking bastard," Naruto spat, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his top as he scrambled off Sasuke, "you fucking disgust me."

"I disgust you? You fucking whore, you're fucking my brother," shouted Sasuke, releasing the ninjutsu. Sasuke stood up moving quickly, pinning Naruto against the wall, "he is only using you; you are nothing more than a cheap fuck to him; What? He gives you some pretty words and you immediately get on your back begging to be fucked; do you love him? Of course you probably think you do, he's showing you affection, showing you a bit of kindness, has he told you that he loves you? You are such a whore when it comes to affection, why do you think I was able to treat you as I did for so long? A single 'I'm sorry Naruto' 'I didn't mean it, you know I love you' and you begged me for more."

"Get the fuck away from me," Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke away from him, "I am not the same person as I once was, stay the fuck away from me or I will kill you."

"You say that now; just wait until Itachi has finished with you." Sasuke said stepping toward Naruto again.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said from the doorway.

Naruto looked over to see Sai standing in the doorway; "no you are not interrupting anything, he was just leaving," Naruto said looking hatefully to Sasuke.

"I'll see you soon," Sasuke told him as he walked passed with a wink.

"Nothing ever changes with you two," Sai stated once Sasuke had left.

"Oh it changes, he just won't leave me alone but enough of that; how are you? I heard a rumour that your getting married;" Naruto said with a grin. "Let's get out of here, I'll make some tea."

"I'm doing fine but look at you, looks like you're doing better," Sai said walking out the front door holding Nartuo's books.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright," said Naruto adjusting the metal boxes in his arms; he was still unsettled about his run in with Sasuke, the things he had said had hit a little too close to home.

"I'm guessing that your fishing to find out who Sakura is marrying, can't believe you thought it would be me, you know I can't stand her. She was a pain in the ass when she was on our team and she still is a pain in the ass, what made you think that anyway;" asked Sai.

"Well, it would make sense, if you married Sakura, it would give Danzo the opportunity to put one of his men in the Hokage position," said Naruto.

Sai grabbed the sleeve of Naruto's top to stop him, "I would never marry someone I didn't love and I would never allow myself to be used as a puppet, you taught me that."

"Do you know who she is marrying?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I am not at liberty say; let's just say, it will create quite the stir and she will be getting what she deserves," Sai said pulling on Naruto's arm, leading him back to the Uchiha compound.

"So tell me what's with the Uchiha clothing? Is it because you're with Itachi?" Sai asked.

"No, are you going to tell Danzo this? You know it was him who had me kidnapped, beaten and bartered to the Akatsuki?" Naruto told him as they walked into the Uchiha compound.

"No, I didn't know, I'm sorry, I won't tell him anything you say, I have actually been thinking of leaving lately, I don't trust him." Sai said with a deep sigh.

Naruto lead Sai down the street to the house he was currently sharing with Itachi when he ran into Hidan, "Naruto, have you seen Itachi? You may want to avoid him for awhile, not in the best mood when he found out you had left the area without an escort and you may want to shower before you see him, you reek of snake. Have a run in with Sasuke did you?"

Naruto grabbed Sai's arm pulling him back toward the Uchiha compound gates in the opposite direction of their house, "he isn't at home, he's with Madara;" Hidan said. "You owe me now, I will be calling on it to get rid of this Lee person." Hidan called as Naruto dragged Sai back in the direction of his house.

* * *

Itachi stepped angrily through the front door of his house to find Sai seated on the sofa in the lounge reading a book and drinking tea; "Sai," Itachi said, looking down the hallway to the main bedroom.

"Itachi," Sai responded; "his having a quick shower, got dirty on his way home, needed to change; tea?"

"No, and you're a terrible liar," Itachi said walking down the hallway to the main bedroom.

Itachi entered the bedroom to find Naruto drying himself; "I told you to take Hidan."

Naruto jumped in fright spinning around, "I know but I didn't want to disturb him, and I'm fine, I got what I needed and met up with Sai."

"Really? And your showering because?" Itachi asked stepping closer to a frighten Naruto who was stepping back until his back hit the wall.

"Got dirty, wearing all black, it was very dusty;" Naruto said softly as Itachi draw closer.

"Really?" Itachi said as he brought his hand up to cup Naruto's face, lifting Naruto's face he captured his lips forcing his tongue in to the blonde's mouth. Pulling away he dropped his hand to caress Naruto's throat his sharingan activated, "if that's the case, why the fuck to you taste like Sasuke;" he hissed tightening his grip around Naruto's throat and turning his head to spit the taste out of his mouth. "I smelt him as soon as I walked into the house, you fucking reek of him; do a little catching up today did you," Itachi hissed as his grip tightened further.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's wrists trying to pull his hands away from his throat, he couldn't breath, "please," he choked.

"Did he let you suck his dick for him or did you finally get him to fuck you," spat Itachi, letting go of Naruto and stepping back.

Naruto slumped to the ground on his hand and knees gasping for breath, "it wasn't…..like ….that," he gasped fighting for breath. "he …….ninjutsu…..thought…..it was…..you,….only kiss…..felt wrong……not you…..hate him,……said you……were only using…..me….I was just …a ….cheap…fuck for you, ……you were only…using me….that I am…an affection…whore,….that I would….anything for anyone….who shows….me kindness."

Itachi looked at his lover struggling for breath on the floor, part of him just wanted to walk out and leave him, he had let Sasuke touch him. Through the red haze of anger, rationality crept in, Sasuke had performed a ninjutsu, changing his form to look like him; Naruto must have thought it was him, he said it felt wrong.

Sitting on the floor with his back against the wall next to Naruto, he gently ran a hand up Naruto's bare back, frowning as the blonde flinched away from him. Reaching out he pulled Naruto against his chest, "I am sorry I didn't trust you, I told you that I did and as soon as it was put to the test, I failed. I was angry, I knew he would do something, I was jealous thinking that you had gone back to him; you are not an affection whore, if you were, you wouldn't have been so reluctant to be with me; you refused me several times, it actually took a fair amount of convincing to get you to come around. Naruto don't listen to what he said, he is just trying to fill your head with poison and doubt; Tenshi, I am also angry with myself, I swore to protect you and I failed."

"If you have failed to notice I am supposed to be a powerful shinobi, I can take care of myself," Naruto said angrily. "Don't to that again," he said poking Itachi in the chest; "I told you that I didn't want him, that I loved you, just trust me."

Itachi laughed pulling Naruto against him again and gently running his lips along Narutos, "open for me," he whispered against his lips. Naruto opened his mouth to allow Itachi's tongue entry, pulling Itachi closer, he deepened the kiss, he had thought for a split second that he had lost Itachi, that Sasuke had ruined everything.

"What's so funny?" he panted as Itachi pulled away from him.

"You really have changed a lot, you have such emotional strength now and I promise to trust you," Itachi said pulling Naruto to his feet and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead; "you had better get dressed, Sai is still downstairs; I'll pick you up in an hour for dinner."

"So, I guess that didn't go so well?" Sai asked as Naruto entered the lounge.

"No, he was…..very angry," Naruto stated sitting down beside Sai; "he has some trust issues when it comes to Sasuke."

"Don't blame him to be honest, Sasuke has proven himself to be untrustworthy, do me a favour and watch yourself, he wants you and will do anything to get you," Sai said. "So when are you expecting the others? I received your message and located your chakra in your apartment, decided to visit today instead of tomorrow morning. Far too much to do tomorrow, with the wedding and all."

"Still not going to tell me are you? I'm expected the others tomorrow morning," Naruto said

"Nope, not going to ruin the wonderful surprise," said Sai.

Naruto sat catching up on gossip and detailing all the had occurred to him, he had not seen Sai in some time and it felt good to catch up with him; Naruto always felt a deep loneliness in Sai, which probably explained why they got along so well, he thought Sai had a very graceful beauty to him, "Tell me, are you seeing anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Why you offering? I don't think Itachi would like that," he said with small smile.

"No, but I am curious as to you, what do you like in a partner?" Naruto asked, slumping back against the black leather sofa.

"I haven't really thought about it, I have only really been attracted to one person but they are in love with someone else, I guess someone who I can rely upon, someone I can trust and I guess shares the same beliefs as I do; the gender of my lover has never been important; happy?"

"Yes, I'll keep a look out for you," said Naruto looking up as he heard the front door open and close, "Itachi's back, guess it's time for dinner, do you want to join us?"

"I don't want to be in the way," Sai said standing up.

"Itachi, is it alright if Sai comes to dinner?" Naruto asked as Itachi sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Sure, I'm certain Madara would be interested in meeting you, he has always expressed a liking for your jutsu, he has a soft spot for all things artsy," Itachi said, "I'll just change and we can go."

"Should I find a kimono for Sai to wear?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think Pein will be mightily disappointment if you did," Itachi said looking at Sai's exposed muscled midriff.

* * *

"Well who do we have here?" Pein asked with a huge smile, as Itachi, Naruto and Sai joined the others near the front entrance.

"This is Sai; Madara, you don't mind if he comes to dinner with us?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't mind at all, I must say, I rather like your inventive ink jutsu, we should discuss it over dinner; besides I have a feeling if I said yes, I may have my throat slit while I slept;" Madara said looking over to Pein who was inching closer and closer to Sai looking him over as if he were on the menu.

"Shall we?" Pein asked, offering his arm to Sai.

"I think I'll be fine," Sai stated moving closer to Naruto away from Pein.

Madara pulled Pein away from Sai, leading him out the front entrance of the Uchiha compound, "behave yourself, Naruto wouldn't have invited him if he were loyal to Danzo, we have an opportunity here to get him, don't let your libido fuck this up;" Madara hissed.

The group walked along the quiet streets of Konoha, turning off onto a path lit by paper lanterns. The windows and doors of the restaurant were open to allow the cool night breeze in, Itachi notice Naruto taking hesitant steps toward the restaurant, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze in reassurance, he pulled his nervous lover along, "is something wrong?" Itachi whispered to him.

"They hate me here, every time I have tried to eat here, they have refused to serve me and when I walked down the path, they threw rocks at me, I don't really want to be here." Naruto said; "let me cook you a nice dinner at home," he said pulling on Itachi's hand.

"It will be fine, come on," Itachi said encouragingly.

Madara entered the restaurant, "reservation, Uchiha" he said.

The manager bowed deeply to Madara, "of course, Sama Uchiha," he said, "please come this way."

The manager showed them to a private room that had the sliding doors open to display a lake with fragrant water flowers and floating candles nestled in water lilies. "Please make yourselves comfortable, I will bring tea and sake," the manager stated. He turned to make his way to the kitchen but stopped when he caught sight of Naruto; "you," he hissed, "how many times must I tell you get out."

"Is there a problem with my son," Madara asked the manager, his flaming red eyes glowing in the dim light of the hallway.

"Son?" The manager choked, "no, no, all is fine, please sit I will return with tea and sake."

Itachi lead Naruto in to their private dining room and seated him between Madara and himself, "Sake," he asked with a grin, as the waiter placed bottles and cups of sake on the table with pots of tea.

"No! Tea will be fine," Naruto said quickly.

"You know it is alright to have one, just don't overdo it," Itachi said laughing.

"No! Tea is still fine," Naruto said again reaching for the teapot.

Dinner progressed without incident; Madara talked with Sai over dinner at length about his training with the foundation, this use of the ink jutsu and hinted that the Akatsuki would welcome him if he wanted a chance.

"I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Sora, he did not return to the fire temple after he left here and no one seems to be able to find him," Madara asked Sai, "I thought ROOT may have been keeping an eye on him."

"No, Lord Danzo has been trying to find him as well; he wishes to use his abilities, he believes, since Sora is a monk that he is hiding out in a monastery somewhere; I think the best person to find him is sitting at this table." Sai said looking at Naruto.

"Yes of course, I didn't think of that," stated Madara; "looks like you have a mission when we return." He told Naruto.

"Great, you do know that I don't actually like him, right?" Naruto said.

* * *

"I don't know why I have to go looking for him, I can't stand the bastard, uptight piece of shit that he is," Naruto grumbled as he stomped through the house to his and Itachi's bedroom.

"Naruto, he was in the same situation as you but without an Iruka to look after him, without friends that accepted him, he is what you could have turned out to be. You don't like him because he reminds you of all your own mistrusts and fears;" Itachi said entering the bedroom behind Naruto.

"Don't care, don't like him," Naruto grumbled again, sitting on the end of the bed and flopping back staring at the roof.

Itachi knelt at the foot of the bed in front of Naruto; he pulled aside the charcoal coloured kimono and ran a hand up Naruto's bare calf and thigh. "I'm not in the mood," Naruto complained pulling the kimono back over his legs.

"I learnt something new today from Pein," Itachi said opening the kimono again and running his hands up Naruto's legs tugging down his underwear.

"Still not in the mood," Naruto said pulling the kimono closed over his bare legs angrily as Itachi finished removing his underwear.

Itachi untied the kimono but left it closed over the unmoving form of Naruto, who was still staring at the ceiling on his back with his legs dangling over the foot of the bed. "I just want to go to sleep," Naruto complained.

Itachi removed his black kimono, draping it over the deep red suede sofa by the window and squirted lubricant into the palm of his hand. He returned to the foot of the bed kneeling again in front of his reluctant lover, running a hand up Naruto's leg for a third time, he raised Naruto's right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Slowly circling his entrance with a lubricated finger, he looked over Naruto, finding that he was no longer staring at the ceiling but had closed his eyes; he watch Naruto's face as he entered a finger into him, a small frown creased his forehead; Itachi moved his finger back and forth inside Naruto, before entering a second finger; he watched the frown deepen on his lover and his breath catch as he located Naruto's highly sensitised bundle of nerves. Itachi released a small burst of charka inside of Naruto; he heard Naruto gasp and his eyes shot open.

Itachi entered a third finger inside of Naruto and released a larger burst of chakra, causing Naruto to moan loudly. Naruto pulled open his kimono and began to touch himself; Itachi slapped his hands away; "you said you were not in the mood, so you don't get to touch," Itachi said as stormy blue eyes narrowed on him.

Itachi moved his hand from Naruto and spread lubricant over himself; he raised Naruto's left leg over his shoulder before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance; slowly easing in he stilled once he was fully sheathed; trapping Naruto's hands above his head, he slowly withdraw before thrusting slowly in again; Itachi looked down at Naruto when he heard him gasp and moan loudly, "found it already," he asked.

Naruto nodded, trying to pull his hands out of Itachi's tight grasp, Itachi withdraw again, slowly entering again he released a burst of chakra that attached itself about Naruto's bundle of nerves and began to vibrate.

Naruto's back arched and he screamed as Itachi's chakra continued to vibrate, Itachi's thrusts became harder and faster; he couldn't move, he hands still trapped in Itachi's tight grip above his head. "Fuck…..I'm coming," he panted in Itachi's ear. His back arched again and screamed his release as Itachi sent a powerful charka burst inside of him before coming deep inside of Naruto.

Itachi released Naruto's wrists and lowered his legs off his shoulders and slumped on Naruto, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. "I love you so much," Naruto whispered against Itachi's brow;

* * *

"Who the fuck is Lee?" Hidan shouted at Gaara again.

"Just a friend," Gaara said with a smile; Hidan had tried to bring up the topic of Lee during the day and had not been happy with the 'just a friend' response. He had disappeared in the afternoon and came back at dinner time extremely pissed off and had been nagging about his relationship with Lee since dinner.

"That tells me nothing," Hidan shouted, "did you fuck him? Are you still fucking him?" Hidan continued to shout throwing a dagger at Gaara. "I don't fucking share."

Hidan stormed out of their bedroom to the small shrine to Jashin, he had set up in one of the spare bedrooms. He attempted to meditate but found it difficult, "why are you punishing me like this," he hissed at the shrine. Failing to get a clear answer from Gaara about this Lee person, he decided to hunt him down and see for himself if he was in danger of losing Gaara to this Lee.

He had made his way to the academy, realising he had no idea what 'Lee" looked like, he sat in a tea house brooding; just as he was about to give up and return to the Uchiha compound to question Gaara further, he heard someone call out Lee's name. Rushing to the window of the tea house he had seen 'Lee' with his own eyes, his heart sank as he took in the tall muscled beauty with his waist long flowing dark brown hair and stunning byakugan white eyes; he stood talking to some cretin dressed in a green lycra body suit with big bushy eyebrows; he was doomed.

Gaara entered Hidan's meditation room, frowning when he found him on his back staring up at the ceiling; "are you alright," Gaara asked kneeling down next Hidan, placing his hand on Hidan's forehead; "what am I doing, his immortal you idiot," Gaara thought, removing his hand. Hidan caught Gaara's hand, "I went to see him today, I needed to see for myself who my competition was," Hidan said bringing Gaara's hand to his lips, running his tongue along the palm of the hand. "I will understand if you leave me for him, I will not like it and will probably try to kill you, but I will understand; he is exceptionally beautiful."

"You think Lee is beautiful?" Gaara asked a little shocked; Lee was many things but beautiful was not something that sprung to mind.

"Yes," Hidan said softly sucking Gaara little finger into his mouth.

"I have already told you, Lee is a friend, you have nothing to be jealous about; let's go to bed so I can torture you until you come;" Gaara said pulling his hand away from Hidan and standing up. "I was talking to Pein over dinner, I have learnt a new way to pleasure you without dirtying up the sheets," Gaara said pulling Hidan to his feet, he grabbed his chin and took his mouth in a hard demanding kiss, wrapping his arm around Hidan's waist, he ran a hand up Hidan's back releasing a sharp burst of white hot chakra up Hidan's spine. Hidan cried out, his knees buckling and he fell to the floor; "fuck" he panted, "do that again," he said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"It is so good to see you my friend," Gaara said pulling Lee into a quick embrace. "Have you been well, I hope Guy has not been training you too hard?"

"Of course not, one can never train too hard; you are looking exceptionally well, do you have a special someone taking care of you by chance?" Lee asked looking Gaara over.

"Those romantic notions of yours will be your ruin," Gaara said taking in Lee's appearance, he still could not see how Hidan could possibly think Lee was beautiful. "Neji, how have you been? Have you found your path yet?"

"I have been well, I am still having the same difficulties with the Hyuga main house, nothing new there, and I am thinking of leaving Konoha; there is an undercurrent of change here but I feel that the change will not be for the better, I am looking for a village where Hinata and I will be welcome;" Neji explained giving Gaara's arm a quick squeeze.

"I hope you know that both you and Hinata are welcome at Suna but reserve your answer until you learn about the Pebble Village;" Gaara said with a smile.

"Shikamaru, I am glad you have come, I believe there are some things we need to discuss, have you seen my sister?" Gaara asked shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"I believe that she is spending the morning helping Tenten, she has been forced to act as Sakura's bridesmaid, Temari said she would meet us at the wedding. Speaking of weddings, I hope this is what you wanted to talk to me about, Temari did mention it," Shikamaru said.

"Yes it is, I am very happy for you both and you have my full support. But there is something that I need to discuss with you all before we go to see Naruto, he has changed greatly; please don't expect to see the old Naruto, he is now dead and gone;" said Gaara.

"What have they done to him?" Neji demanded grabbing Gaara's arm, "why have you not done anything to help? They almost killed you and here you are living with them."

"There is more to this than first appearances, reserve your judgements until you meet with him; I am just warning you, don't expect the old Naruto." Gaara explained giving Neji's shoulder a reassuring pat. "Come on, I take you to Itachi's house."

"What?" they all shouted, coming to a halt.

"The story is rather complex and one that Naruto should tell you," Gaara said continuing down the street to Itachi's house.

Hidan watched Gaara greet the new arrivals at the front gate from the shadows of a nearby building. He had followed Gaara after he had received the message that his and Naruto's friends were at the main entrance of the Uchiha estate.

He knew 'Lee' would be here and wanted to see their interaction for himself, he did not buy that 'just friends' crap for a minute. He watched as Gaara spoke to the cretin in the green lycra jumpsuit, giving him a hug? "What the fuck, the only person Gaara hugs is Naruto, it must be because the cretin is obviously a simpleton, that is the only rational explanation for that haircut and the jumpsuit," thought Hidan.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and his grip tightened on his scythe as he watched Gaara turn to greet 'Lee'. The tall dark headed beauty was even more striking in the daylight, his long dark hair shining in the sunlight, his Byakugan white eyes stunning in their eeriness, his loose white shirt and black pants hiding nothing of his powerful muscled body. "I fucking hate him," thought Hidan. "Why are they talking so long? This was not just a greeting, this was a conversation, what could they be discussing? Is the bastard organising to meet Gaara somewhere for a little catch up time? Like fuck that's going to happen."

Hidan's eyes widened in shock as he watched 'Lee' raise his arm to give Gaara's arm an affectionate squeeze and Gaara smiling at him; "I'm gonna fucking kill him," hissed Hidan.

He watched as Gaara turned to the last person, who he suspected to be Shikamaru, Gaara had mentioned that this person wanted to marry his sister.

Hidan stood up and began to move out of the shadows but came to an abrupt halt as he watched in horror as 'Lee' grabbed Gaara's arm again, then nodding at something Gaara had told him. Hidan slumped against the building when he saw Gaara's display of affection; he gave 'Lee' an affectionate pat on the arm. He might as well have stuck his tongue down his throat or pushed him against the nearest building and taken him there and then, and saved all this affectionate patting bullshit. "He's fucking dead man," Hidan growled as he pushed away from the wall and made his way down the street.

* * *

Kakashi sat opposite the Hokage within the Hokage tower, Jiraiya had seated himself on the edge of the Hokage's desk, "as I have already reported, you instructed us to follow Sasuke and report back anything suspicious; at 0245h he meet with a ROOT member and was taken to their headquarters, I am just guessing here but possibly to meet with Danzo.

"I knew that bastard was lying to us, he is marrying that bitch and is set to become the next Hokage, why else would the council of elders hold a meeting at 5 o'clock this morning and have this message to me by 5.30." Tsunade spat waving a scroll in the air. "It states that I can no longer be trusted as Hokage as I failed to keep the Akatsuki from invading our village and take up residency here. They voted me out and apparently it was a landslide vote; I am to be replaced today after Sakura's wedding by her husband."

"Madara was right, when he said the threat to the village was coming from within," Jiraiya said. "What will you do now?"

"Probably go back to travelling with Shizure, you?" Tsunade replied.

"I think that I will travel doing research for my new book and possibly do some work and study under Madara," Jiraiya stated.

"Do you really think he can be trusted?" Kakashi asked.

"Well look at Naruto, and Gaara is no ones fool, if he is considering an alliance between Suna and the Akatsuki they can not be all bad," Jiraiya said.

"I talked it over with Iruka last night, we were unsure of our standing in Konoha now that we know it was one of our own that betrayed Naruto; now with this news, it depends on who the new Hokage is but we may need to speak with Naruto about new living arrangements; I hope he forgives us enough to except us." Kakashi said.

"In that case, I think there are some things you need to know, this may influence your scepticism about the Akatsuki and Itachi; the Uchiha clan was ordered for elimination by the council of elders, Danzo submitted the proposal for elimination of the Uchiha clan, sighting that the Uchiha clan was planning on murdering the council of elders and taking control of the Leaf Village." Tsunade explained. "The council elected Itachi to perform the task, then fabricated lies, attempted to kill him and marked him as a missing nin."

"The village allowed Sasuke to believe his brother was an insane killer, Itachi was innocent all this time. Did the council lie about the Uchiha clan's attempt to seize power or was there some truth to it?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know, the council has been corrupt for many years, the choices it makes are not always for the betterment of the village," Jiraiya stated.

"I guess this makes our decision to leave a little easier, I think I need to talk with Iruka," Kakashi said.

"Why after so long did you tell him about Itachi?" Jiraiya asked once Kakashi left the office.

"I am being ousted, I won't be going quietly; all their dirty little secrets will be exposed," Tsunade said with a grin. "Would you really want to work and study with Madara?"

"Yes, this is Madara were speaking about, the man should be dead, you don't actually believe that it was him that summoned Kyuubi do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't here when it happened," Tsunade replied.

"Neither was I but something about it has never sat right about that one," said Jiraiya standing.

* * *

"Will you please sit down; you are going to wear a hole in the rug" Itachi snapped at Naruto who was nervously pacing the lounge area.

"What if they hate me? Its one thing for the villagers to hate me for what I am but not my friends; what if they don't trust me now? What if they think I'm a traitor for being here with you and not trying to escape?" Naruto blurted out.

"I do not think you give your friends enough credit; I really don't think they will be that quick to judge, now sit down and I'll go make some tea, they will be here soon," Itachi instructed.

Naruto jumped up from the sofa as he heard a knock at the front door, rushing to the door expecting his friends, he was a little surprised to find Hidan patiently waiting at the door; then smiled knowingly, "of course, Gaara was showing up soon with Lee, why else would Hidan be here."

"Hidan, has something happened?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No……I was just in the area and thought I might drop in to see how you are doing," Hidan explained.

"I'm doing well……and you?" Naruto asked with a slight grin, he was not going to make it easy.

"Will you let me the fuck in, you know why I'm here, couldn't have just played along. Gaara will be here soon with 'Lee' and I want to be here; they will not be getting any alone time if I can help it. I went to see 'Lee' yesterday and I am man enough to admit that I am a little concerned that I may lose Gaara to that stunning beauty." Hidan snapped pushing passed Naruto and slumping in one of the sofas in the lounge.

"You think Lee is a stunning beauty?" Naruto asked somewhat shocked.

"Of course he is, you don't think so?" Hidan enquired looking up at Naruto who was shaking his negatively with a look distaste. "Of course you wouldn't, who are you to judge true beauty your attracted to Itachi for the love of Jashin. He is everything that I am not, with his long dark hair and Byakugan eyes and his history with Gaara, do you think that Gaara would be terribly upset with me if I killed him?"

"What?.......What?" Naruto stuttered; with dawning understanding, he almost burst out laughing in the face of Hidan's misery, "the idiot thinks Neji is Lee, no wonder he thought Lee was a stunning beauty," Naruto thought.

"Hidan, I think that Gaara would be most upset if you killed Lee, since they are very close and have always had a special relationship;" Naruto answered with a sly grin taking a seat next to Hidan.

"I thought this, I may need to make it look like an accident then;" Hidan said sadly.

"Maybe you shouldn't do it at all, you know if you do it, Gaara will go into mourning, and probably retreat back to Suna; you will never be able to cement your relationship then;" Naruto replied taking Hidan's hand giving it a reassuring pat before snapping his pinky finger and thumb.

Hidan's eyes glazed over in rapture, "thank you, I needed that," he said looking over to Naruto with a grin.

"Anytime," Naruto replied laughing.

* * *

Gaara and the others walked into the lounge to find Naruto laughing with Hidan, Gaara heard a gasp of surprised shock next to him and looked over to find Neji staring in awed amazement at Naruto.

"This is indeed troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked up from the sofa to find his friends standing at the entry to the lounge area; "you're here, I didn't hear the front door," he said standing up and walking over to the group. "It's good to see you all."

"It is good to see you my friend," Lee said pulling Naruto into a quick hug, when he pulled away he was frowning; "is it just me, or have your gotten bigger? You look and feel different?"

"I have been very well looked after my friend, better than I was ever looked after here," Naruto said making sure he didn't say Lee's name.

"Well?" he asked Neji.

"Were you always this powerful?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Naruto quickly glanced over to Shikamaru, whom he suspected had always known the truth; only to find him grinning at him. "Mostly……I have been training and learning far more now than I have ever done in the past."

"Why did you not ever tell us, why hide who you were behind a mask of stupidity?" snapped Neji. "Did you not trust us enough?"

"I had to hide who I was in order to hide what I was; I didn't want you distrusting me like all the members of the village, thinking I could turn into a monster at any given time. If you thought I was an inept idiot than you would not see me as a threat." Naruto explained.

"I am so sorry you thought you had to do this but you will always be our friend, you are one of the most trusted people in this village, you are our brother," Neji replied.

"If this hugfest is over, I would like my tea now," Hidan snapped from his place on the sofa.

"Why don't you go and get the tray from Itachi then?" Naruto said.

Once Hidan stormed out of the lounge to the kitchen, Naruto quickly turned to Gaara, "okay, just play along, Hidan thinks Neji is Lee," he whispered. "Neji, there is something you should know, Gaara is involved with Hidan and Hidan suffers extreme jealously, I told him that Lee and Gaara were very close friends, hinting that they may or may not have been in a relationship. He is REALLY not handling it very well and it is REALLY funny to watch, he said he saw you yesterday; he must have mixed up you and Lee and sees you as the stunning beauty threatening to steal his Gaara away from him."

"Well this explains the whole Lee is beautiful thing," Gaara observed.

"You don't think I am beautiful?" Lee asked.

"Lee, of course you are a beautiful person and that special someone will see you as breathtakingly beautiful," Gaara quickly replied.

"Alright I will play along; however, if he tries to kill me, I will tell him everything," Neji said.

"He won't try to kill you, I told him; if you died, Gaara would go back to Suna in mourning and he would never see him again." Naruto giggled.

"Very troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Gaara pulled Neji over to one of the two seater sofas, tugging Neji down close to him as he sat. "So you are living with Itachi then?" Neji asked.

"I am also in a relationship with Itachi," Naruto explained as Itachi and Hidan walked back into the lounge with trays of tea, sliced fruit and sweet almond biscuits.

Neji almost laughed out aloud when Hidan walked into the lounge halting near the doorway staring daggers at both him and Gaara, "I am so glad you have found that someone special, I only wish that someday I will;" Neji said looking lovingly at Gaara. He had to pretend to cough as he barked out laughing at Hidan in the doorway, the tray in his hands rattling in his death grip and his face becoming red.

Itachi walked over to Hidan, taking the tray from his hands "SIT," he hissed, before placing the tray on the table and taking a seat next to Naruto.

Hidan managed to walk over to the sofa chair, never taking his eyes off Gaara and Neji. "Well I guess you'll have to keep looking," he growled.

"Maybe not so far," Neji said looking at Gaara again.

Naruto explained to his friends what had occurred to him and how the Akatsuki had managed to get him, how he'd been betrayed by Konoha, how he had really lived his life in the village and finally he told them about the pebble village.

"We never realised how hard it was for you," Neji said; "we knew the villagers were not friendly to you but did not know the extent."

"It was my choice not to tell anyone, I did not want your pity," Naruto replied.

"I was only telling Gaara before that I want to leave Konoha and take Hinata with me, I feel we will not longer be safe soon," Neji said; "do you think Madara would allow us to visit and possibly settle there."

"WHAT!" Hidan hissed, "Like fuck. Who's Hinata?"

"My cousin," Neji said ignoring Hidan totally.

"I think Madara would be happy for this to happen, I think he has always planned on building his own village with the most powerful shinobi," Naruto interjected.

"But…… if some do not want us there," Neji said looking at Hidan, " I guess we will have to take up Gaara's offer and go live with him in Suna," he said smirking at Hidan.

Hidan angrily pushed himself out if his chair stomped to the front door and slammed it on his way out.

"His not going to get his scythe so he can kill me is he?" Neji asked with a grin. "Naruto you were right, his is very funny."

"No, I think he has gone and to see Madara about you and your cousin moving to Pebble," Itachi replied, "Naruto should I ask what's going on?"

Naruto explained to Itachi, Hidan's identity confusion and jealous streak. "You know, you will have to tell him soon, he can be very volatile." Itachi said.

"Gaara, would you like to go and have our talk now, I think circumstances have changed somewhat, would you be adverse to both Temari and I living in Suna?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's go back to my house and discuss this," Gaara said standing up, "Naruto, Itachi, I will see you both at the wedding. Lee, Neji would you like to join us."

"No, I need to get home and get ready for the wedding myself," Lee said, "I will visit you soon my friend."

"I had better get going as well," Neji said.

* * *

"You understand what you have to do?" Sasuke asked Jugo. "I only need about five minutes, don't fuck this up."

"Shouldn't Suigetsu be doing this instead of me?" Jugo asked concerned that he may stuff up such an important task.

"No, I have something far more dangerous for him," Sasuke said looking up to the Hokage tower; "remember timing is everything, act as soon as the Hokage is named."

* * *

Throwing his used towel into the laundry hamper on his way out of the ensuite bathroom, Itachi stood at the foot of the bed watching Naruto sleep, he had slept badly the previous night worrying over the meeting with his friends; as soon as the meeting ended, exhaustion claimed him. He had been asleep for the last two hours and they only had another hour before the wedding began.

Lying on the bed next to Naruto, Itachi ran his fingers over the teen's forehead, brushing away stray hairs, "he is so beautiful and he is finally mine," Itachi thought with a smile. Itachi had been waiting for the right moment to tell Naruto how much he meant to him but it never felt right, he was worried about coming off either pathetic or corny.

"Tenshi, it's time to get up, you have a wedding to attend." Itachi whispered.

Naruto snuggled into Itachi's warmth, "still tired, want more sleep," he mumbled.

"I know, you can sleep when we get home," Itachi whispered.

"So warm, you smell so good," Naruto whispered back wrapping his arm around Itachi's waist running his hand over Itachi's back; "your naked," he said with a grin.

"Come on, time for a shower, I will lay out the clothes that Madara wants you to wear," Itachi said pulling way from Naruto.

"What if I don't want to wear what Madara wants," Naruto moaned at the loss of Itachi's warmth.

"Naruto you are to wear the clothes I lay out," Itachi ordered walking to the dressing room.

"Alright," Naruto snapped getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura was so excited, she thought that she definitely outshone her bridesmaid Tenten, "the raggedy bitch was nothing next to her," she thought.

"Sakura, I must say the pink kimono is really flattering, your necklace…….is it an heirloom?" Tenten asked thinking the mother of pearl necklace to be hideous.

"No, my wonderful husband brought it for me," She replied.

"That's quite a crowd out there; did you see Sasuke and Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke," she said dreamily, "wait…what? Naruto?" Sakura snapped running to the look through the curtains.

"No, that's not him," she said looking at the gorgeous blonde guy dressed in a royal purple top.

"Are you looking at the right guy, second row, dressed in purple sitting between Itachi and Madara Uchiha," Tenten said, looking through the curtain next to her. "Who would have thought that Naruto could look like that, I might have to get reacquainted with him after the wedding."

Both girls gasped as they watched Naruto smile at Itachi, it transformed him from gorgeous to stunningly fuckable. "Man, I could kick myself for not trying to get that," Tenten said sadly.

For the first time, Sakura was having second thoughts; she could have had Naruto, he practically begged her to have him. "Now look at him, sitting there all happy and beautiful but she was marrying Sasuke and straight after the wedding he would be announced as Hokage; she would establish the Uchiha clan." She thought looking over the crowd, she frowned as she caught sight of Sasuke in the crowd, "shouldn't he be getting ready," she thought, her frowned deepened as she watched some red haired bitch wearing glasses move closer to Sasuke and whisper something to him. "Who the fuck is that?" she thought.

"Sakura it's time," her mother said coming to stand next to her. "I'm so proud of you; you made such a wise decision, to marry for the sake of the village not some stupid childish crush."

"What?" Sakura asked frowning again.

"Come on, no time to chat now;" her mother said dragging her to the white carpeted area behind the curtain.

The curtain opened and Tenten looked at her from over her shoulder, gave her a wink and made her way down the white carpet to the shrine.

Sakura couldn't see the shrine properly, she could see the priest, there were members of the council of elders there, which she guessed was normal as her husband was going to be made Hokage; but she still couldn't see Sasuke, was he leaving it for the grand surprise, stand up from the crowd and join her once she reached the shrine; that had to be the reason.

Sakura fixed a smile on her face and began to walk toward the shrine, she barely noticed the assembled crowd she was so nervous, she smiled at Gaara and Naruto as she walked past, her smile slipping at Gaara's look of hatred. It seemed to take forever to reach the priest, finally she stepped onto the small step and waited for Sasuke, she looked over her shoulder to him with a wide smile, waiting for him to join her. She felt someone step up to stand beside her, "why are you wearing pink, you should be in red, you look like a whore;" she heard beside her. Snapping her head around she looked up to find Danzo beside her. "What…."she said looking back over her shoulder at Sasuke and then back at Danzo. "What …." She said again. She heard a bark of laughter behind her; she whipped around to see Tsunade openly laughing at her. Tear weld in her eyes, "this wasn't right….it wasn't suppose to be like this, I am suppose to be marrying Sasuke, I am suppose to be laughing at them," she thought.

"There's been a mistake," she whispered at Danzo.

"No mistake, your mother signed the marriage proposal; I told you I would make you the Hokage's wife, now shut up." Danzo growled.

The priest went through the vows and then asked if anyone objected she prayed someone would stand up and protest; however, no one came to her rescue. The priest asked if she would take this man to be her husband, she said I do even as her head was shaking negatively. The priest then announced them husband and wife; Danzo leaned forward to kiss her, she felt sickened, involuntary taking a step back leaning away from him. He grabbed her by her arm pulling her to him; he squeezed her arm and hissed in her ear, "You are never to refuse me, you will learn your lesson well tonight;" before pulling her into a bruising kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she heard from behind her, turning she noticed the pierced red haired next to Madara Uchiha making gagging noises.

She looked over to Sasuke again, only to find him smirking at her before turning away to talk to the bitch next to him.

"Sai, take her to the tower," Danzo instructed, leaving her alone at the shrine; mindlessly she reached for Sai's arm for support. "Don't touch me," he hissed at her, "I know what you did to Naruto, we all know how you poisoned him, you treacherous bitch; at least now you have gotten what you deserve."

"No, it wasn't like that," she began but she knew it was like that. She had betrayed her best friend for this.

"That's what I thought," Sai replied, "Just follow me and don't talk to me."

Sakura silently followed Sai out away from the ceremony area to the tower.

* * *

Madara remained seated next to Pein watching people chatting about the wedding and the upcoming announcement that Danzo would now be made Hokage. "I must say, that was the most exciting wedding I have ever been too," Pein told him.

"And how many weddings have you been too exactly?" Madara asked him.

"Including this one…..two," Pein observed. "You know I'm not into the whole romance thing…..oh, sorry," he said remembering the other wedding. He had attended Madara's wedding, it had been romantic, touching and very very secret; it had been nowhere near as fun as this one had been.

"It was a long time ago and you are right, this one was highly entertaining, I particularly liked the fact that the bride cried through the whole ceremony and kept looking over to Sasuke; the idiot girl actually thought he was going to marry her; that's another one we owe our good friend Gaara;" Madara said smiling.

"Madara, may I have a word with you?" Danzo asked with a slight mocking bow.

"Please take a seat, what can I do for you?" Madara asked. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"You were at the wedding were you not? You are still here!" Danzo snapped.

"Not that, I understand you are about to be named Hokage," Madara told him.

"You are very well informed but I would like to discuss the possibility of trade between out two organisations; having done business together previously;" Danzo offered.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to seize ultimate power or something?" Madara asked suspiciously.

"There is plenty of time for that, Sakura needs to get changed out of her wedding clothes and into the Hokage wife's robes," Danzo said.

* * *

"I spoke to Madara this afternoon, his was not very keen to have Lee move to the village, until I explained what Lee looked like, then he was very happy to have your friend Lee and his cousin move to Pebble," Hidan said taking Gaara's hand.

"Hidan, there is something I need to tell you," Gaara began.

"No….don't, we have only known each other a really short time but don't leave me for him," Hidan interrupted squeezing Gaara hand.

"Will you let my hand go, you're the one that gets off on the pain not me; and will you just shut up for one minute. Hidan, Lee is not Lee; the person who you thought was Lee is Neji;" Gaara began again.

"What? So who is Lee?" Hidan asked.

"You know the guy in the green lycra," Gaara asked.

"No fucking way and this Neji guy, there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Hidan asked, suddenly feeling much more relieved.

"There isn't anything going on between Neji and I and there never has been; we just wanted to teach you a lesson on your jealously issues; there is only you." Gaara said softly leaning forward to capture Hidan's lips. "I want only you."

* * *

"Itachi, I'm just going to speak with Iruka and Kakashi, I will only be there, so you don't have to follow me, alright;" Naruto told him pointing out where Iruka and Kakashi stood a small distance away.

"Alright, just be careful," Itachi said as he caught sight of Suigetsu walking toward him.

"Sensei, quickly your brother is in league with Danzo, they have set a trap to take him; I only found out, I have been assigned to keep you busy and fight you to the death to keep you away long enough so they could get Naruto," Suigetsu said.

"The bastard would sacrifice you just so he could get hold of Naruto for what a couple of minutes?" Itachi asked looking around for Naruto in the crowd.

"That's all he said he needed in order to show Naruto what Madara and you had done to him," Suigetsu told him.

"Fuck," he thought he needed Madara.

"Your not to go back to Sasuke, you are to remain with the Akatsuki, go and find Hidan and tell him and Gaara what's happening" Itachi said beginning to panic, he couldn't find Naruto in the crowd.

Itachi rushed over to Madara and Pein who were still in conversation with Danzo, although obviously bored. "Madara, they've taken Naruto," Itachi hissed looking at Danzo.

Danzo stood up from his seat with a grin, "looks like my job is done," he said with a shrug and walked off.

"I knew that bastard was up to something I just didn't know what it was;" Madara said standing up.

"Sasuke plans on entering his mind and showing him what had been done to him;" Itachi said still looking around for Naruto.

"Fuck!" Madara hissed. "This is all kinds of bad; Itachi, close your eyes, focus, you know how to locate him."

Itachi closed his eyes concentrating, "I've found him, they have him behind the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto made his way through the crowd watching Iruka and Kakashi together, they were so much in love, he hoped that he and Itachi would be like that in the future. He felt a sting on his neck as he neared Iruka but his path was blocked off by a group of people, trying to weave his way around them he raised his hand to his neck wondering what type of insect bit him. He pulled the stinger out of his neck only to find a familiar barb; spinning around he found a familiar face looking back at him, the ROOT member that had worn the tiger mask; "I warned you that I would kill you the next time I saw you," Naruto growled. Stepping forward he grabbed the shinobi by the throat and snapped his neck killing him instantly.

Naruto was grabbed from all angles, the people that had crowed around him were all ROOT members and were ushering him toward the Hokage tower.

"Kit, I can't use my chakra, what's going on?" Naruto asked panicking.

"_The drug is only temporary, it shuts down the chakra gates, I am burning it out of your system now, you will have full charka access in about three minutes,"_ Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was pushed around the back of the Hokage tower and forced to the ground, his arms and legs trapped; he looked around wildly for an escape route "about two minutes left," he thought, then he saw Sasuke walking toward him with his sharingan activated. "What the fuck do you want?" Naruto spat at him.

Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, your new Hokage and his wife.

"I have something to show you," he said. "Jugo, that's your cue."

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Creating a distraction, fights are about to break out in the crowd, making it so much more difficult for my brother and Madara to get to you, this won't take long." Sasuke said looking directly into Naruto's eyes and dragging him to a world of red and black.

* * *

Itachi pushed through the crowd but the fights breaking out all through the crowd were making it more difficult to gain any headway.

Madara grabbed Pein and Itachi by the arms and used his teleportation jutsu to get them to the tower; rushing to the back of the tower they found Naruto standing with his back to them and Sasuke sitting on the ground looking up at him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Itachi yelled.

* * *

"_Kit…….please, don't do this, stay with me, don't lose yourself," _Kyuubi pleaded.

"Fuck you, you knew what they did to me and you lied about it, you can trust Itachi you said, well fuck you I won't listen to anymore of your lies;" Naruto growled sealing Kyuubi's cage tighter, he could still access all of the demons power but he didn't want to listen to him any more.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly opened himself up to the full force of Kyuubi's power, he almost moaned in bliss as the heady power flooded his system; then he remembered. The order to comply and he did, from wearing what he was told too and being told to sit and he did like an obedient dog, ordered what to eat, how to act, how to perform sexually. The order to never try to escape, he had never considered it. Being told that he loved and trusted Itachi and he did. He remembered Itachi asking Madara to give him to Pein, that he was not gay, that he didn't want this. It had all been a lie; he had given himself to a man who didn't want him.

Naruto sank to the ground his head in his hands, Madara wanting to be his father, wanting to give him a real family, it had all been a lie; Madara had considered killing him. Naruto moaned as pain ripped through him, remembering all the times he and Itachi had been together the closeness they shared; he thought it was all real, just hours ago they had been lying in bed together, he had loved how Itachi felt in his arms, how warm and how loved he'd felt. None of it was real, his precious feelings of security and love had all been based on a lie, they had used him in the worse possible way.

Something inside of him snapped, "Never again, never again will I trust, they thought Gaara was a monster, I'll show them what a real monster is. I fucking hate them all for what they did to me," he thought. Standing up, he turned to face the fuckers that did this to him.

Itachi watched as Naruto slumped to the ground on one knee, stepping forward he was pulled back by Madara, shaking his head looking worryingly at Naruto. Itachi looked to his right as he felt movement, only to find Gaara and the others had finally made it through the crowd.

Jiraiya began to walk to Naruto but something halted him, he sent a worrying glance at Madara, who only nodded in reply. They watched Naruto stand and turn to face them, his eyes no longer innocent blue but blood red slits.

"Naruto, please this is not what it seems, what you were shown was not the full truth," Itachi said stepping forward, "Tenshi, please I love you."

"No, you don't get to talk anymore, I don't want to hear your lies any longer; you are dead to me, I am done with you;" Naruto roared at Itachi. "If any of you come near me again, I will kill you," he spat at the group before vanishing in to thin air.

"You taught him the teleportation jutsu?" Pein asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Madara replied staring at the spot where Naruto had just vanished. "Sasori, Deidara, take Sasuke back to the compound and lock him in the cell closest to my house. Hidan you are to guard him, Itachi is not allowed anywhere near him."

Madara walked over to Itachi pulling him into a tight hug, "we will find him but I fear we have lost him, he may have descended too far into insanity for us to save; Itachi, I am sorry but you must understand that there is a strong possibility that we will have to kill him; he is a danger to himself and all those around him."

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard, he has fucked my life up for the last time," Itachi growled, trying to pull away from Madara so he could go after his brother.

"No, we will deal with him and the others after we get Naruto; he is far more important right now, he is far too dangerous." Madara snapped. "Itachi, I know you are hurting and at the moment there is nothing I can do or say to make it better, if we can not heal him, you will hurt like his forever, the pain will lessen but there will always be pain."

"Itachi, see if you can feel him," Madara asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated, "no, I can not feel anything of him, it's like he doesn't exist," Itachi told him.

* * *

Itachi lay on the sofa in Madara's lounge, he hadn't moved since being brought here seven hours ago, he had refused the tea and food offered as he knew it was drugged, he had tried over and over again to locate Naruto but he could not sense him; Madara and Pein watched over him, worrying that he may either go to his brother, which is why Madara had placed the immortal to guard him, or he would escape to go hunt down Naruto; he had to find Naruto, he had been thinking of possible places he would go, he no longer needed acceptance so all options were available to him, he could be anywhere and while he lay here doing nothing he was getting further away. Itachi sat up, looked to the door and stood up.

"Sit down," Madara told him. "The others are working on possible locations, we can not do anything now, we must wait until morning."

* * *

Sasuke looked over to the door of his cell as he heard it being opened and watched as Hidan placed a chair, a small table with a tea tray on it near the door; Hidan moved aside to allow Madara entry, "is there anything else sensei?"

"No, I will call you when I am done," Madara said.

Madara looked over Sasuke shaking his head, "you have no idea how much damage you have done; first, let's talk about what you don't know about Itachi shall we?"

"I don't need to know anything, I don't give a fuck about him," Sasuke spat.

"Really? Do you know that Itachi is innocent of the Uchiha clan slaying? He was just as much a puppet as you have been in this escapade. How about how he has been looking after you all these years? Or how he planted Suigetsu in your team to care for you? Or how he has loved Naruto ever since he first met him but never touched him because he knew you loved him? But you didn't appreciate Naruto did you? I know what you did to him; I know how you forced yourself onto him and used his insecurities against him. Itachi has fought his attraction for Naruto for a long time, he had never exploited Naruto, never lied to hurt him; he said what he did about Naruto to protect himself and you, thinking you and Naruto were still in a relationship. When he found out how you used him for your own gain and attempted to kill him to gain the mangekyo sharingan, all bets were off, he took and nurtured what you rejected; I can't believe you actually believed that shit about killing your best friend to gain the mangekyo, are you really that stupid?"

"We will most likely have to kill Naruto, what you did sent him over the edge of sanity, he had been surfing the edge for some time now, which is why we were determined to get him, we wanted to pull him back to the land of the sane. And now Itachi is also lost, he looked out for you and cared for you, he kept you alive; you have finally destroyed that, you have taken away the only thing that he lived for. He hates you with his entire being; you will never be able to repair that kind of damage."

"All your old friends and even your old sensei Kakashi want you dead, you destroyed something pure and good, and in its place stands something vile and evil. So what should I do with you? Although they will not kill you the Akatsuki will not make your stay pleasant, they cared for Naruto, especially Hidan and Zetsu. Then there is Gaara; Tsunade had to drug him, he was very determined to torture you, and from what I understand he is very good at it, imaginative Hidan calls him; but we can not keep him drugged forever."

"Then there is me, you have taken away my son; Minato, Naruto's father and I where secretly married just before he became Hokage of Konoha, we knew the village would never accept it, one because of who I am and two …….well, because of who I am, so it remained a secret, Minato petitioned a family in the land of whirlpool for a daughter to have our children. As is done in same sex marriages, the third or forth daughter is normally used as a surrogate mother; Kushina died in child birth, Minato died saving that fucking village, When I asked about Kushina's child, I was informed that it had died in child birth along with it's mother, I spent years believing my son was dead; I had lost everything that night and that village had the gall to blame me for raising Kyuubi. You see, I didn't need to adopt Naruto; he has always been my son. So what to do, the easy option is to kill you but that's the easy way out, I want you to live and experience the pain you have brought on to others, I want you to watch and feel all suffering you have caused your brother and Gaara, I want you to see how your actions impacted so many lives. Death is too good for you."

Madara stood up knocked on the door for Hidan to open it, "you will eventually die but by whose hand remains to be seen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Blood bloomed within the transparent liquid held in the cylinder, as the hammer was pulled back on the syringe, "finally found a fucking vein," he thought before pressing the hammer home and unbuckling the tourniquet on his arm. He slumped back on the rancid sheets that covered the dingy bed, closing his eyes he became oblivious to the filth and noise around him, he could feel the drug working it's way up his arm to his heart, it felt like ice running through his veins, his breathe caught as his heart pumped the drug into his brain; his eyes rolled back in head, there were no more thoughts, no more pain, no more memories just peace.

Liu walked over to the bed where the brown haired man had just finished taking a hit of opium, he removed the tourniquet from the man's arm and placed it on the bedside table along with the used syringe. He reached over and pushed the mans brown hair from his closed eyes; he had watched the man come and go for the last month, he had seen the depth of pain in the mans eyes, he knew who the man was and who was looking for him; although no direct enquires have been made within this region yet, you tend to hear things when you run an opium den; You also had to know, who not to piss off; and having this man here would certainly piss off the wrong sort of people. And he wanted to live, so it was time to send a message to the Akatsuki.

* * *

Madara looked at the map again, "are you sure there has been no sign in fire?"

"No, nothing in fire and the only reported sighting in wave was three weeks ago and two weeks ago in mist; they are as desperate as we are to find him, they are scared to have him in their areas and they do not have anyone skilled enough to take him down; the news about what happened with the bandit nin has spread; they want him found." Kakashi reported.

Madara looked over the map again, "where could he be?" Naruto had been missing for a month now and only snippets of information had reached them; the news from wave about a band of roaming bandit nin being found not just dead but torn apart had been disturbing; and this had been the closest they had come to him.

Kakashi and Iruka had been travelling throughout the country for leads and possible sightings; however, they had not found any sign of him.

Many things had changed over the last month, Kakashi and Iruka left Konoha and now lived in Pebble as well as Neji with his cousin Hinata, Sai, Lee and his sensei Guy; strangely they both got along incredibly well with Zetsu. Tsunade and Jiraiya frequently visit and Hidan had insisted on remaining with Gaara. Gaara had temporarily stepped down from his Kazekage position letting his sister Temari and Shikamaru run Suna in his absence. He wanted to concentrate on finding Naruto; the loss of his brother to insanity had affected Gaara badly, the man was almost nonresponsive, he was quick to anger and had become prone to violence. Thankfully Hidan had always been present when Gaara had lashed out in a violent episode, taking the full brunt of Gaara's heart wrenching anger. As much as Hidan loved Gaara's dark sadistic side, he knew Gaara's violence came from the pain he was suffering, and there was no joy to be had in watching your lover lose himself to his pain.

Each day new requests to join Pebble were being received, Shino had been accepted along with Tenten but Ino had been rejected. Kiba's usefulness still remained to be seen; therefore, had temporarily been rejected.

"Any news on Sasuke?" Madara asked looking up at Kakashi and Iruka from his map; Sasuke had escaped, his cell door had been unlocked back in Konoha and he escaped. Madara knew it was either Itachi or Gaara that had unlocked the cell door, neither could kill Sasuke while he remained under the protection of Madara but free he was open game; and both very much wanted him dead.

"A few sightings around fire but nothing worth investigating;" Iruka explained.

"Thank you, could you please ask Kisame to come see me," Madara asked.

"Of course sensei," Kakashi replied; since living here at Pebble, Kakashi had come to see what the Akatsuki really were, they did not just protect their own assets and people, they protected the whole, the work and missions they undertook were for the greater good, not just for profit. He had come to respect Madara and Pein immensely and he knew under different circumstances he and Pein would likely to become close friends.

Madara slowly walked up the staircase pondering the continued lack of news on the whereabouts of Naruto. He opened the door to the guest room and entered the darkened room; walking over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at the sedated form of Itachi. They had moved Itachi into his house upon their return to Pebble; Itachi had no desire to live in his own house any longer and had been spending all his waking hours searching for Naruto. Itachi was pale and drawn, he rarely slept and ate only to keep up his strength; there was a hollowness to Itachi now, the longer it took to find Naruto the more they were losing Itachi.

Madara gently lifted Itachi's hand, softly running his thumb over his palm, he was worried about Itachi, and it hurt him deeply to see Itachi in so much pain. He watched as Itachi stiffened, his eyes snapping open, sharingan flaring bright red in the dark; Itachi sat up and looked out the window, Itachi was half way to the door when he felt it, the chakra signatures of Sasuke…….and Naruto?

* * *

Sakura sat silently at the dining table as Danzo entertained his guests, she knew this was an important dinner and she was suppose to act as the gracious host but she had difficulty in showing such enthusiasm; her life over the past month had been one nightmare after the other, it began with the wedding, she had been humiliated. She wanted all those who witnessed her humiliation to pay but then she had deserved all that she received. She betrayed her closest dear friend, pining for someone who just didn't want her. Sasuke had made it very clear over the years who he wanted, she just refused to acknowledge that he wanted Naruto over her, seeing him at the wedding she understood why so many wanted him, although it was her wedding, he outshone her; it was as if she was only just seeing him for the first time, he had an ethereal beauty to him that she would never match.

She was then discarded by her husband and dragged to the Hokage tower by Sai, where she learnt that they all knew she had drugged Naruto; they all knew she betrayed him and that she was hated by everyone that mattered.

She was forced into the uncomfortable wife robes of the Hokage and pushed out to join Danzo for the announcement. Just as the announcement was made, fights broke out among the crowd; were they that unpopular with the villagers?

They then had dinner with the council of elders, so boring, all old men talking politics; after dinner, Danzo had told her to retire to the bedroom and prepare herself for his arrival; this was done loud enough so all those gathered could hear. As she stood, her legs shaking with nervousness, she was humiliated to hear the jeers and lurid remarks, she felt sick at the prospect of doing it with Danzo.

Once she arrived at the bedroom she was met by her new maid, she quickly discovered her new maid didn't like her; she roughly stripped her of her robes and threw a white transparent chiffon robe at her and walked out.

She donned the robe and walked over to the full length mirror to look at herself; she spun around as her heard the door open again, to see her maid walk in with a hot saucepan; "Lord Danzo wants you hairless," her maid said, placing the hot saucepan and towel on the table near the sofa.

"I am hairless, I do my legs and arms regularly," She stated.

"That's not where I was talking about," her maid said looking at her crouch.

"WHAT! No," She said backing away.

"Hairless," her maid said again thoroughly bored; "I was told if you would not cooperate I should call a guard to hold you down; your choice," replied her maid patting the sofa.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's not important; just lie down already so I can get this done."

Sakura walked over to the sofa and laid down; again she was humiliated as the maid pulled her legs open and pushed her knees up, "don't move," she was told.

"What have I done for you to hate me?" Sakura asked.

"You're kidding me right? Where should I begin? You know I actually like Naruto, I know he did everything he could to save this village, we know you poisoned him, we know that you betrayed your friend so Lord Danzo could get rid of him, because of this, no other village will trade with us, my families business has collapsed, we owned a tea house near the academy but now merchants will not sell to anyone from Konoha. We are ruined; our only means of support was from our brother who was one of Tsunade's guards, now that Lord Danzo is Hokage and his own ROOT members control the village, he was fired from his position and must seek work outside Konoha but because he's from Konoha no one will hire him; so I must now work to support our family and the only work I could get was your maid. Is that clear enough for you;" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as she felt hot liquid being spread over her crouch.

"Don't care; however, you should know that you are one of the most hated people in this village at the moment," her maid told her as she ripped the dried wax away, smiling at the scream of pain she received.

After the painful experience with her maid, she sat on the end of the bed contemplating her future; she had to think of a way to escape. She looked up as Danzo walked in the room; "come here," he told her.

Sakura stood, trying to cover herself with the transparent material and walked over to Danzo. "Show me," he said.

She took a step back, pulling the robe around her tighter. Danzo grabbed by the throat and threw her on the bed, tearing her robe off her; "When I tell you to do something, you do it without question," he snarled, prying her knees apart and liking over the handy work of the maid.

Danzo walked away from the bed toward the door, she felt a sudden burst of happiness at the thought of him leaving her untouched; the thought of him touching her repulsed her. "I can no longer perform by husbandly duties," he explained.

"This marriage may work out then," she thought happily for the first time since the wedding, if he couldn't perform, she wouldn't have to sleep with him.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like to watch," he said as he opened the door and allowed four ROOT Shobi in to the bedroom. They walked toward her on the bed disrobing. "Let's move this on to the sofa so I can watch from the comfort of the arm chair," Danzo had instructed.

The ROOT members dragged her naked to the sofa and waited for orders from Danzo. It had all turned into a blur as the ROOT members followed Danzo instructions.

She had been taken in every way possible and she discovered that Danzo liked rough sex, they had not been gentle. They had come down her throat and inside of her more times than she could count and once they had finished, he called in another four.

This had happened every second night for the last month. Even when she found out that she was pregnant, Danzo still forced her to perform and the sex had grown rougher and dirtier over the month; he seemed to take special delight in her humiliation.

Sakura looked over the gathered guests; these were representatives from all the nearby villages. Konoha's trade structure had suffered over the past month. Danzo's obey or we will destroy you approach had not helped. But she didn't care, she had come to hate Danzo and all the villagers, she had been looking for way to escape for the last month, none would offer her any assistance; she even grudgingly appealed to the Akatsuki and Madara for assistance; the reply was sent directly to Danzo. Stating that they were at this stage unequipped to accommodate a knocked up traitor and did not have the medication on hand to prevent the spread of the various sexual diseases she mostly likely carried from the ROOT members she regularly serviced. She had been horrified that they were aware of what she was doing; and Danzo had been so angry with her that he dragged her over to the barracks and gave her to his men; all had taken a turn in using her as Danzo watched on.

She had no one to turn too, no one to help her; she had to do something now while she was still able to move about freely before her pregnancy prevented her from action.

She had heard that Naruto had discovered that Madara and the Akatsuki had been betraying him and left them, he was her only chance. She had to find him and appeal to his sense of responsibility, she could convince him to become the father of her child; he wanted a family, he would take her in. She just had to get to him before Sasuke did.

* * *

Itachi ran to the front entrance, his desire to see Naruto overwhelmed him, he needed him, he had been living a meaningless existence for the last month, eating rarely, sleeping only when exhaustion finally caught up with him or Madara managed to drug him, he wanted back what he had. For the first time in his life he had been happy, he had been settled, he was at peace; now the pain consumed him, he needed to save Naruto and by saving him he would be saving himself. He knew without a doubt that if Naruto had to be destroyed he would take his own life; he could not live without him, he could not live through that much pain.

He had no idea how Madara lived through the pain, not only losing someone he loved and he had been starting a family but thinking he had lost his son as well. Naruto may not be his biological son as he was fathered by Minato and Kushina had given birth to him, but Madara still considered Naruto as his son.

Itachi slowed a little as he neared the entrance, something was wrong, the chakra signature he picked up as Naruto was changing the closer he got to it. He felt someone grab his arm; turning he found Madara had caught up with him. "It's not Naruto," Madara said, pulling him to a walk.

"Calm, this may be the only chance we have of finding Naruto, all other attempts have failed," Madara instructed.

Madara and Itachi arrived at the entrance to find Gaara being dragged away from the unconscious form of Sasuke by Hidan, Deidara and Sasori taking in the scene with a small teenager standing bored between them; Zetsu who was being held back from Sasuke by Suigetsu and Kisame.

"Why are you protecting that bastard," yelled the white side of Zetsu. "Let us eat him," the two personalities of Zetsu yelled.

"Stand down!" Pein shouted.

They all stood back waiting; Pein walked over to the still form of Sasuke and nudged him his toe. "He'll be fine," he told Madara.

Madara approached the dark brown haired youth standing between Sasori and Deidara, "Sora, it is so nice to finally meet you, there will be no persecution here, you are most welcome; how did Sasuke find you?" Madara asked.

"His bitch tracker," Sora spat.

"So Karin actually has a use, I am also guessing that you did not come willingly," Madara replied; "Pein, please bring Sasuke to my house."

They all watched as Pein threw Sasuke over his shoulder and made his way to Madara's house. "I don't know what the fuck you want with me, nor do I fucking care, can I leave now;" Sora growled.

"Is that any way for a monk to talk, shame on you; we have a little task we would like you to do for us." Madara explained, "Would you like something to eat, while we discuss this?"

"Not really," Sora said looking to the entrance, he knew what was coming and what they wanted from him; he wasn't about to help them.

"Stop acting like a petulant child and start rethinking your options here, if you refuse to assist us, I can not guarantee your safety;" Madara stated looking to Itachi who had his sharingan activated and inching closer to Sora, and Gaara whose jade green eyes were dangerously heated was also slowly making his way toward Sora.

Sora seemed to have only just noticed both Itachi and Gaara and with dawning horror, only just realised how much danger he was actually in. "Something to eat may be welcome," he squeaked.

Itachi, Gaara and Hidan please accompany us; you will be going with Sora on his little task.

* * *

Sasuke sat with an ice pack on his right cheek bone and eye; he would have a bruised cheek and black eye from the punch that Gaara had delivered him. Sasuke couldn't blame him; he hated himself as much as those around him. He hadn't realised until it was too late, what he was doing and what he was losing. All those years he had been training and hunting his brother to kill him, and all it took to break him was for Madara to tell him he had finally lost Itachi. All the years of bitter rivalry and jealously were stripped away, he had realised that he loved his brother and wanted him back.

He had seen the depth of love that Itachi had for Naruto and knew he had to let Naruto go. After he learnt all that Itachi had gone through, he wanted his brother to be happy. But he had destroyed that, he had been shocked to see Itachi now, he was a broken man and he had done this to his brother.

"Explain what you're doing here and why you brought Sora here to us," he heard Madara ask.

"I need to apologise, I need to make things right; I have been blinded for so long, first I was consumed with hatred and revenge that I allowed myself to be manipulated and used by Orochimaru."

"Did you let him fuck you?" Itachi spat.

"No, there was a limit I was willing to go for power; I had been convinced by first Danzo and then Orochimaru that the only way to obtain the mangekyo sharingan was to kill Naruto. I was so crazed by power I didn't care, I have treated Naruto so badly over the years, and the guilt has been eating away at me. I wanted to make it right; I wanted to be with him so I could give him the love and security he deserved. I became so enraged to see Naruto with Itachi, I thought Itachi was just using Naruto, manipulating him for his own needs, Naruto didn't deserve that, he has sacrificed himself for years for others and he needed someone to care for him. I thought the only way was to show him how he had been manipulated by the Akatsuki; I hadn't realised at the time, what I showed him was not the full truth.

I tried to find Naruto and reason with him myself, we found him at Wave, he would not listen, his pain was consuming him, it was far too dangerous to be near him at that stage. We tracked down Sora and brought him to the only two people who Naruto would not kill on sight, Gaara and Itachi."

"He wants me dead," Itachi growled, his eyes flashing red again as pain ripped through him.

"No, he is angry with you but he would not be this angry or in this much pain if he didn't love you; Gaara is his brother and he would never hurt him. You are his love, Naruto's greatest gift is his capacity to forgive, if you show him how much he is loved, I believe that he can be brought back.

Itachi, I know you hate me and want me dead, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, after this has all ended, I will give myself up to you, after all I have done, I deserve nothing other than death, I can no longer live with the burden of seeing all the pain and suffering I have brought on to everyone, I need it to end." Sasuke said softly his voice cracking at the end.

Madara watched Itachi closely, Sasuke had just bared his soul, the young Uchiha was a hair breath away from taking his own life, he hoped Itachi realised this. He sat up as Itachi stood and walked over to Sasuke, dragging him to his feet, and backhanded him across the face; knocking him to the ground, splitting his lip and ripping open his cheek. Itachi grabbed Sasuke again, dragging him to his feet, pulling him into a tight embrace; "I am sorry you never had anyone to guide you, I had hoped that your hatred for me would make you a strong shinobi but all it did was make you vulnerable to the manipulations of others, Naruto is not the only one who needs someone to care for them; I should have stepped in when Orochimaru took you but I didn't; I should have been a better brother but I wasn't, you now have your family back;" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke's resolve shattered, all the years he had to be the strong one, all the years he had to be leader, all the years of misguided hatred; he sobbed against Itachi's chest, he needed his brother. "Have you come to terms with your sexuality?" he heard Itachi whisper.

He only nodded against Itachi's chest, "I was such a fuck head to Naruto, I knew at the time I was scarring him but I was so confused and felt so empty that I just didn't care; I wanted to make him feel all the pain and anguish I was feeling; I hurt him." Sasuke whispered.

This time it was Itachi's turn to nod in agreement. Itachi looked over Sasuke to Gaara who only rolled his eyes in disgust but nodded in understanding. He may not like it but he understood, the actions of the council of elders and Konoha had caused so much damage and affected so many lives, so many wrong choices had been made by so many people because of their manipulation.

"Thank you, I owe you my life," Sasuke told Madara "you made me realise how much I have done wrong and how many people I have hurt; I could not live with myself; Itachi thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself."

Madara stood and approached Sasuke, "welcome back to the Uchiha clan, you have made me proud today." Madara said giving Sasuke a napkin.

Sasuke looked at the napkin then at Madara questioningly; "you're bleeding on my rug;" Madara told him.

Itachi lead Sasuke over to the sofa he had been sitting in and pulled him down to sit beside him; he knew Sasuke needed to be near him, he needed that feeling of protection, security and acceptance.

"So now that we have that sorted this out, could we maybe move to Sora," Gaara asked.

"Yes, we know that Sora has the ability to locate Naruto, so that should not be a problem; you are going to assist us are you not?" Madara asked Sora.

"I don't think I have much choice," Sora grunted.

"No, I guess you don't but to assist you with making up your mind, Naruto has been working on a seal to unlock Kyuubi; Although, he has been unable to fully unlock his own demon, he is able to release the chakra that you hold within you;" Madara explained.

"He is able to release me from this hell I am forced to live with? I guess I will be assisting you then; when did you want to begin?" Sora asked.

"I think that we should begin tomorrow, Itachi and Sasuke will be going with you as well as Gaara and Hidan;" Madara explained. "Itachi, if Naruto attacks Gaara, he must be killed instantly; do not think twice about this, I can understand if he tries to kill anyone of you except for Gaara; he would never hurt his brother, if he does, this will be a clear indication that he has descended into insanity too deeply for us to bring him back."

Kaori entered the study and placed another tray of sushi and sliced fruit on the table and passed a scroll to Madara; "Sensei, Kisame dropped this off for you, he said this was very important."

"Thank you Kaori, please bring in a fresh pot of tea," Madara asked as he took the scroll from his housekeeper. Opening the scroll he read the contacts, his frown deepening with every sentence.

"Problem?" Gaara asked.

"I am not sure to be honest, this is a message from an opium den owner from Sound; it appears that Naruto has been seen in the area off and on over the past month and it seems he has been chasing the dragon;" Madara said worryingly.

"Naruto's been smoking opium? That doesn't sound like him," Sasuke observed.

"No not smoking, injecting." Madara replied. "We must get him back now; you will leave immediately for Sound, Itachi take this scroll and meet with Liu."

* * *

Gaara looked around at the filth of the opium den, "Naruto couldn't be in here," he thought. "Anything?" he turned to ask Sora.

"No, not here, I felt him when we entered Sound but I can't tell here; it could be the drugs," Sora replied.

"The attendant said that Liu has gone to collect another shipment and would not be here for several more days; Sora? Anything?" Itachi asked.

"No, I was just telling Gaara, I could sense him when we first entered Sound but I can no longer sense him, it could be the drugs;" Sora told Itachi.

"You don't actually think that Naruto is here do you?" Sasuke asked.

"God, I hope not;" Itachi said, closing his eyes concentrating; Itachi whipped around behind him with his sharingan activated, he felt him. Walking down a row of rusted bed frames that held mouldy mattresses and covered in rancid sheets. He stopped at the last bed that had a thin dirty curtained screen about the bed, opening the screen he frowned at the browned haired man lying on the bed. He still had a tourniquet around his arm and a used syringe next to him, Itachi moved to the side of the bed, running his hand through the man's hair, "Tenshi?" He whispered. A ripple of pain crossed the man's face and the jutsu he had been holding released to reveal Naruto. "Fuck!" he heard Hidan gasp, Naruto was thin, dirty and neglected; his arms were covered in bruises and track marks from continued syringe use.

"Do we take him back or do we deal with him here in Sound;" Hidan asked.

"We take him back, we need to get him somewhere comfortable and clean to detox;" Itachi said; as he lifted Naruto from the bed, holding him against his chest, he closed his eyes as relief overcame him; he finally had him in his arms again. "Hidan, take Sasuke and Sora, and find a secure hotel for tonight, we should be able to get to the boarder by tonight. Make sure our room has a large bathroom and ask them supply extra blankets and pillows in the room, have ice water available and see if you can get some clean clothes that will fit him, this is going to be a very rough night."

"Gaara, purchase enough opium for three more hits and three new syringes," Itachi instructed as he pocketed the tourniquet.

"You intent to keep him drugged?" Gaara snapped at him.

"We have no choice; do you want him to go through detoxification in some shabby unequipped hotel in the middle of nowhere? Plus we do not know what we will be dealing with on the other side of detox, what do you suggest?"

"I'll go get the drugs," Gaara mumbled walking away.

Gaara and Itachi took turns in carrying the unconscious form of Naruto. They had stopped briefly in the late afternoon so they could administer a smaller hit of opium to keep Naruto asleep until they reached the hotel. "He has not been eating, he is so light," Gaara observed.

"That can be said about the both of us, I know you have suffered but please, you are hurting Hidan; he can be a huge pain in the arse but I have never seen him so devoted to anyone before. He may not say it but he loves you;" Itachi said.

Gaara only nodded, he had not been himself this last month, he had taken Hidan for granted, he had lashed out in anger and Hidan had taken the full force of that anger; Gaara had not seen heated lust in Hidan's eyes each time he lashed out but hurt confusion. He needed to make it right with Hidan; "I guess I should not be so quick to judge others," he thought; he was quick to judge Sasuke as a poor friend and lover but he was doing the same to Hidan, he was so lost within his own torment that he was hurting his lover and had not cared. He was ashamed of himself and his actions.

They were met at the outskirts of a small village by Sasuke, "we have everything in place," he said. "It's not fantastic but it will do."

Sasuke lead them to a small but clean hotel and ordered room service dinner and tea from the reception clerk on their way through. He lead them down a passage way to the last two rooms, "this one has the largest bathroom and bedroom," he told Itachi.

"Did everything go alright?" Hidan asked from the doorway of the second room.

"We stopped a couple of hours ago to make sure he remained sedated for our journey here, everything else went fine," Gaara told Hidan. "Sasuke could you help your brother for the next hour or so, I need to talk to Hidan."

"Uh....sure," Sasuke replied as he watched Gaara lead Hidan into the second bedroom.

"Come on, let's get Naruto settled, Gaara may be awhile mending some bridges;" Itachi told him.

* * *

Hidan was taken by surprise when he was grabbed by the throat and pushed against the wall; the hand tightened around his throat as the other worked to remove his Akatsuki cloak, he looked up questioningly at the jade green eyes that were watching him intently. "I have not been treating you very well," Gaara stated as he ripped the cloak off and threw it over the back of a chair. "I think I need to rectify that," he said popping the buttons on Hidan's button fly, then pushed his trousers down over his slim hips. Gaara slid his hand in between Hidan thighs and narrowed his eyes at Hidan; "you are not hard for me," he spat taking Hidan in a hard punishing kiss as his other hand tighten further Hidan's throat his thumb pressing hard against his windpipe.

Gaara pulled away from the kiss and trailed his lips up against Hidan's jaw and cheek to his left ear lobe, he gently ran his tongue over the shell of Hidan's ear before sucking the lobe, biting down hard enough to draw blood; he heard Hidan release a moan as he struggled for breath. Roughly squeezing Hidan's sack beneath his now erect member, Gaara bit down on Hidan's neck "that's better, for a minute there I thought you didn't want me anymore," Gaara whispered in Hidan's ear.

Gaara slid down to his knees in front of Hidan taking him into his mouth, Gaara took him deep into his throat, running his teeth along Hidan's member roughly as he withdrew. He heard Hidan moan louder, "fuck I have missed you," he heard Hidan gasp; withdrawing he bit down on the silken head of Hidan's erection before taking him deep in to his throat again.

Hidan couldn't take anymore he needed Gaara now, it had been too long; he was not a patient man and what patience he did have had been used up a long time ago; having to sleep next to his demon for a whole month and not have him touch him once had been torture. Pushing Gaara away gently he removed his shoes and trousers, reaching down he pulled Gaara to his feet and hurriedly began to undress him; pushing a now naked Gaara on the bed, he slid down the bed and took Gaara into his mouth and deep into his throat; he heard Gaara moan loudly; and felt hands slide into his hair, clenching; the tight fists were pulling at the roots of his hair and pushing his head down with every upward thrust of Gaara's hips driving his erection deeper down his throat. Gaara movements became erratic, he was about to come and come hard; Hidan slid his hand along Gaara's inner thigh to cup and massage his sack; he felt them tighten and heard Gaara shout out his release. Hidan slid up Gaara's body softly taking his lips in a gentle caress; "show me why I like to keep you around, make me come;" Hidan pleaded.

Gaara rolled so Hidan was beneath him, lower his head he took Hidan in a punishing kiss, "I am sorry I have neglected you for so long, thank you for being there for me;" Gaara said pulling away from Hidan and flipping him onto his stomach.

Gaara grabbed one of his leather weapon belts and secured Hidan's wrists to the bed head watching as they turned blue from lack of circulation. He then picked up his other weapons belt, wrapping the end around his fist; he brought the leather belt down hard against Hidan's back, the belt buckle cracking against his shoulder blade.

Hidan steadily moaned as Gaara repeatedly hit him across the back, butt and legs with his belt and buckle; Gaara threw the belt on the floor, grabbing Hidan by the hair he wrenched his head back, "what do you want me to do now?" Gaara asked with a grin.

"Oh fuck…..fuck me…..don't make me fucking beg, just fucking do it;" Hidan moaned hotly.

Gaara brought his fist down against Hidan's shattered right shoulder blade; "Fuck I love you," he heard Hidan gasp.

Moving on to the bed, Gaara gripped Hidan's hips raising him to his knees and pushed his legs apart, Gaara entered Hidan in one hard thrust.

Hidan shouted out in pleasure as Gaara entered his tight unprepared passage in one hard thrust, he panted and moaned loudly as Gaara moved inside of him; the thrusts were hard, brutal and quickly bringing on his release.

Gaara felt Hidan tighten around him, he was so close; god he had missed this, Hidan cried out, his whole body shook as he came. Gaara closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to release control and came hard deep inside of Hidan. Gaara slumped against Hidan's back, pressing his lips against Hidan's neck and shoulders; he reached up and unbuckled the belt around Hidan's wrists, rolling to his side off Hidan, he pulled him into his arms and gently kissed him. "I think I love you," Gaara whispered.

"About fucking time," Hidan hissed deepening the kiss.

* * *

Itachi carried Naruto into the bathroom with Sasuke following them, "do you want me to leave?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I need your help here," Itachi told him.

Itachi began to undress the unconscious form of Naruto, he smelt as if he had not washed in the last month, "here, ask Sora go and burn these; and tell him that dinner should be here soon," Itachi instructed handing Sasuke Naruto's tattered clothes.

Itachi stripped down and carried Naruto into the shower; he sat on the floor under the stream of water, and began to wash his lover. "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked from the door, "I have seen him knock around a bit but I have never seen Naruto look this bad before," Sasuke said.

"This is going to take awhile, can you begin washing him from the feet up and I will do from the head down." Itachi asked his brother.

"Are you alright with me doing this?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes, he needs us both at the moment and I want this done quickly before he gets sick; I think that by sealing Kyuubi in his cage tighter, he has sealed away his ability to heal. He is covered in bruises; I don't want to take the chance of him getting sick." Itachi stated.

* * *

"I must be fucking hallucinating again," Naruto thought, it had occurred a couple times in the past; usually they were random things and colours and they usually weren't so vivid. The first one he recalled, he had thought he was sitting with Gaara and Itachi by a stream and they were talking about food and Hidan, were they planning on eating Hidan?

Cracking an eye open he watched in fascination at his hallucination, he knew this was not real, there was no way on earth this could be real; he was lying naked in Itachi's arms as he and Sasuke washed him and Sora was standing in the doorway telling them dinner was ready; what was it about the fucking food? He closed his eye again slipping back into peaceful oblivion.

He was jolted awake as he felt tightness around his arm, his Itachi hallucination was buckling the tourniquet around his arm and Sasuke hallucination was handing him a syringe, he felt warm and comfortable in Itachi hallucinations arms, he liked these hallucinations, the ones were Itachi really did love him and he belonged somewhere; he knew in reality he was still laying on the rancid sheets in the drug den with the knowledge that Itachi did not love him, had only been using him and he did not belong with anyone or anywhere. He smiled up at Itachi hallucination "I love you," he whispered as he felt the needle hit a vein and again sweet oblivion.

* * *

Sasuke passed the syringe to Itachi and looked down at Naruto who seemed to be mumbling in his sleep, he watched as Naruto opened his eyes looking up at Itachi with a loving smile, the deep red slits momentary flashing blue; "I love you," he heard Naruto mumble; his eyes sliding closed again as Itachi sent the drug into his system.

He took the used syringe from Itachi and watched as he unbuckled the tourniquet, placing Naruto comfortably on the pillows before standing, "we had better eat and get some sleep," Itachi told Sora and him. But Sasuke had not missed it; he had not missed the flash of red in Itachi's eyes when Naruto had mumbled that he loved him nor had he missed the single tear that landed on the pillow beside Naruto as he fixed the bedding. "He can be saved," Sasuke said.

"That was just the drugs, it was not real," Itachi replied walking to the table and picking up the carton of liquid meal supplement, shaking the carton he walked back to the bed.

"How are you going to get that into him?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the end of the bed to watch.

Itachi looked at the carton in his hand then back at Naruto then back at the carton, "I have no idea," he said.

They had only managed to get half the meal supplement into Naruto before he began to gag; they thought is was better than nothing and left Naruto to sleep as they picked at their dinner.

"You know Danzo is behind everything don't you," Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Yes, there is more there than first appears, he has that council fooled into believing he is working for the greater good of Konoha; after all this is done, I will kill him," Itachi told him.

"Good, there is more to Madara and Pein than first appearance as well isn't there," Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Itachi replied.

"I heard that Pein was controlled by another through his piercings," Sora interjected.

"This was believed to be true at one time but was found to be untrue, Nagato who supposedly controlled him told Madara that he had no control over Pein and did not know why he pretended to be something he wasn't. Pein is just Pein, we don't ask; Madara trusts him completely and for Madara to trust someone…..well let's just say that he must be more than just a great lay." Itachi replied.

* * *

Naruto woke in the early hours to a splitting headache, he cursed his inability to heal quickly again; he struggled to sit up, looking around the unfamiliar room; "where the hell am I," he thought.

Looking on either side of him, he noticed he was in between two sleeping forms; frowning, he could not remember what had happened; "did I finally sell myself for drugs," he thought; he had contemplated it over the last week, he had allowed a man who hated him to fuck him so moving on to a stranger was not so greater leap. Then he caught the scent, vanilla spice mixed with the smell of a summer thunderstorm, "how the fuck did they find me? why are they here together?" he thought. He went to Sound so they would not find him, "how to get out," he thought.

He slid to the foot of the end, being careful not to wake them; getting to his feet, he knees began to buckle as a wave of dizziness overcame him and his stomach clench and rolled. "Don't throw up," he thought to himself; he always felt like this before he was able to get another hit of opium.

He slowly inched to the door, keeping an eye on the pair of sleeping Uchihas. "Were they working together to get him, they must be taking me back to Madara so he can mind fuck me all over again; like I'm going to let that happen."

He quietly turned the knob of the door, pausing to make sure he had not woken the sleeping bastards; continuing to watch them he slowly creaked open the door; confident that he had not woken them he turned to walk out the door but stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Gaara and Hidan; standing guard at the doorway; "damn it, I knew I should have used the window," he cursed.

"Gaara, let me through," he whispered.

"My brother, I can not allow that, you are still not yourself; please come back to us." Gaara pleaded.

"Come back to you? Do you really think I'm that stupid? You're with them now; I can't trust you anymore;" Naruto spat.

"You must be stupid if you have turned to opium to kill your pain, this is not you; you confront what causes you pain not run from it, and what about the bandits you mutilated?" Gaara hissed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I will only ask this once again, let me through or I will kill you;" Naruto stated turning as he noticed movement from behind him;

"Well it was worth a try," Gaara stated.

"I didn't think it would have been that easy to get him to come around," Itachi said stepping forward with a fresh syringe in his hand. "Restrain him."

Gaara tackled him to the ground while Sasuke held down his legs, Sora his right arm and Hidan had Naruto's neck caught between two of his scythe blades. Itachi buckled the tourniquet around his left arm and inserted the needle into a vein. "Fuck! Do it now, he is trying to decapitate himself on my blades," Hidan shouted.

Itachi looked to see Naruto raising his head and neck so Hidan's scythe blade cut into his neck; blood pooled on the floor around them, "you would rather death?" Itachi asked him frowning.

"Anything is better than this current situation, let me die; I fucking hate you," Naruto spat at Itachi looking him straight in the eye; his eyes rolling back in his head, collapsing unconscious as Itachi pushed down on the syringe plunger, releasing the drug into Naruto's system.

Itachi bandaged Naruto's neck wounds and changed his bloody clothes as Gaara and Sasuke cleaned the blood from the floor; "we had better get him back to Pebble now," Itachi stated lifting Naruto and carrying him out the door.

* * *

Madara looked at the battered and bruised unconscious body of Naruto; he didn't want to touch him, he didn't want to hold him but it was too late for that now.

When they first had gotten Naruto, he had tried to keep his distance knowing there was a possibility that he may have to kill him; it had been torture to carry his son, finally having him in his arms and knowing he was about to end his life. He had been so angry, so sick of the injustice; just once he wanted it to go his way. When they reached the clearing he lashed out and threw Naruto across the clearing where he collided with the stump. He needed to rein in his emotions; he didn't want to feel connected to him. He didn't want the pain that came with losing someone so close to him again; looking at him lying beside the fire after Itachi had locked down his chakra he felt that deep pain inside of him rise. He looked so much like his father, the image of Minato's broken body in his arms as he wept assaulted him; he didn't want to feel that much pain again.

But then he discovered that he didn't have to kill Naruto; that there was a chance that he could be saved and brought back from the brink of insanity. He watched as Naruto grew so much in such a short amount of the short time; he was so happy to see how much he loved Itachi, he had come to love Naruto and to see him now. His body battered, covered in bruises; Itachi telling him how he attempted to kill himself on Hidan's scythe; he felt his heart breaking, they needed to save him, like Itachi he didn't think he could survive losing Naruto.

"Take him to the cell down stairs, I have made it comfortable and I would rather he be close to us," Madara instructed Kisame and Zetsu

Madara watched as Pein approached him, "are you going to be alright?" he asked. "I know you have not been sleeping well, you hardly eat, you have reverted back to what you were like before he came here;" he said looking at he sedated forms of Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Hidan and Sora. Having seen what state Naruto was in when they returned; Pein drugged there tea, so they could rest; he knew they would not leave Naruto when he was in such a state. "Do I need to drug you as well?" Pein asked Madara pulling him into a tight embrace. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Sorry stupid question let me rephrase that; I will be staying here with you tonight." Pein stated pulling away sightly and taking Madara's lips in a soft caress, "everything will be alright; he will be fine; sometimes things have to get bad before they get better; he will be better and stronger on the other side of this."

Madara only nodded, "what will happen if he does survive this and decides he doesn't want anything to do with Itachi or me, what happens if he decides he wants to live at Suna?"

"We will have to cross that bridge once we come to it; there are too many variables, stop over thinking this," Pein scolded him.

"Thank you, I'm glad you will be staying here with me, I like having you here," Madara told Pein capturing his lips and entwining his tongue with Peins.

Pein broke the kiss and smiled at Madara, "pfft, what's not to like," he said.

* * *

Naruto awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, "this is starting to become a bit of a habit," he thought. He struggled to sit up, he was in some sort of cell; he was on a single bed with clean bed linen; there was a toilet and shower against one wall, a clean towel and soap on a small shelf fixed against the wall, several plastic bottles of water on a small table fixed to the wall across from his bed with a chair that was bolted to the floor.

He took a deep breath and caught the rich earthy fragrance of amber, Madara; they had brought him to Madara's. "Great how the fuck am I going to get away now," he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood on shaky legs, he stomach heaved; he needed a fix.

Naruto banged on the metal door to his cell it had been several hours since he woke he was throwing up bile and white foam, his joints throbbed, his body was wreaked with pain, he had hot and cold flushers, he needed something to take the pain way; "what?" he heard Kakuzu snap.

"I need something, a pain killer, something to ease the pain," Naruto pleaded.

"No, you get food and water, nothing else," Kakuzu told him. "Pein's orders."

"Fucking give me something," Naruto yelled; but was met with silence.

By midnight he lay on the bed shivering and sweating out the toxins in his body; everything hurt, the soft bed linen felt like a hessian sack against his skin; his stomach hurt from the continued bouts of regurgitation; he wanted to die. He couldn't be bothered to look up as he heard the door of cell open, "God it stinks in here and you look like shit," he heard Pein whisper. "You know it would go so much more smoothly if you just let Kyuubi out of his cage a little so he could purge your system and heal you, did you think of that?" Pein asked.

"He fucking lied to me, just like you fucking lied to me," moaned Naruto.

"Really? How did I lie to you, I have told you nothing but the truth, so help me god," Pein said with a grin; "I could have made that sound so much more convincing, I think it was the whole god thing, do you want me to try it again? I'm sure I could do much better this time," Pein asked.

"No, Just fucking go away," Naruto moaned. "Wait, give me some pain killers, give me something, I need something."

"You have something, you have Kyuubi," Pein replied walking out to the cell.

* * *

Dawn brought two torturers to his cell, Konan and Karin entered his cell with hot broth, they pulled him from his bed stripped him naked and pushed him under the shower; scrubbing his already highly sensitised skin; they then dragged him out of the shower and wiped him down with a towel that felt like sand paper on his skin. Pushing him into a t shirt and boxer shorts, they dragged him to the chair and sat him in front of the soup and told him to eat; as they changed the bed linen and placed fresh bottles of water on the table. They both stood over him waiting for him to eat the soup. "If you do not eat it, we will force you," Konan told him.

He forced most of the soup down his throat, his stomach growling in protest; after they left he lay on the bed again shivering and sweating, his stomach turning against the intrusion of the soup.

"I need to see him," Itachi demanded.

"No, none of you will see him like this; I have even banned Madara from seeing him," Pein ordered.

"He will get worse before he gets better, the detoxification should take at least a week, I need to force him to crack open Kyuubi's cage again;" Pein told them. "If he thinks he can get pain killers and comforts from any of you he will not do it; if he unseals Kyuubi's cage, he may be able to bring Naruto back, this may be our only chance and I will not blow it because you are worried."

"We can see him after this?" Iruka asked, handing Pein a disposable plastic bowl.

"Once he is back to his old self, what's in this?" Pein asked.

"Ichirako Ramen his favourite," Iruka stated. Madara had allowed Ichirako to move to pebble a week ago, his store had become and instant hit with the Akatsuki members.

"No favourites, no comforts," Pein reminded them, handing the bowl back to Iruka; then pulling his hand away, "on second thought."

By mid afternoon his stomach kept having one spasm after the other; his ribs hurt, his throat hurt, he didn't think it was possible to throw up so much, he was sure that he may have thrown up his spline. His body ached all over and he still shivered and sweated out stinking toxins. He heard the door open on his cell and watch as Pein stepping in to his cell and sit on the chair, placing a plastic bowl on the table; he lifted the lid from the bowl, the scent of Ichirako ramen filled the small space of his cell. Struggling to sit up, he looked over to the bowl suddenly hungry; so happy to have his favourite food. He watched in horror as Pein began to eat, "what are you doing," Naruto croaked.

"Having lunch, and you?" Pein asked.

"That's not for me?" Naruto whispered.

"No," Pein replied grinning; "what's the point in giving you good ramen, you're only going to throw it up again later."

"You fucking prick, I'm going to fucking kill you," Naruto growled.

"There's a lot of fucking in there…..now that Itachi's out of the picture did you want to give me a turn?" Pein asked standing up and walking out the door.

"Fuck you!" Pein heard as he closed the door to the cell.

Pein dumped the ramen and bowl in the rubbish bin outside the cell door, "this is taking longer than expected," he thought, he had anticipated that Naruto would unseal Kyuubi yesterday but still had refused; what could he do to make him call on Kyuubi's assistance.

* * *

Again dawn broke with the arrival of his two tormentors, again they stripped him scrubbed him down force vile broth down his throat as they changed his bed linen. "Kakuzu, do you think we could leave the outer door open so we can get some fresh air in here, it stinks like a week dead corpse in here;" Konan asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem," he heard Kakuzu answer.

His tormentors left him alone to his own suffering, leaving the outer door of his cell open, cool air entered his cell through the metal barred door of his cell; he lay wrapped in a blanket shivering against the cold, all the while still sweating out the vile toxins, he had been thankful for the shower this morning, his sweat felt like slim against his skin; he could have showered anytime but he just didn't have the energy.

As his head became clearer, his was assaulted by the memories that had landed him in this predicament; his hatred grew, once he had his strength back, he would fight his way out of here or die. He heard movement at the door, he didn't need to look to know who it was; only Pein had ever come to see him, "What do you want?" he snapped; he was not in the mood to put up with Pein's banter.

"Nothing, just making sure you are still alive; I have to report your progress each day to Madara, you have no idea how cranky Itachi will be if he finds out you died;" Pein informed him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Naruto hissed.

"You know, you picked up some terrible habits while you were in that drug den; I mean aside from that whole drug habit thing and all; I have never heard you swear so much before, did you always have such a dirty mouth? And to think Itachi let you kiss him with that mouth among other things." Pein taunted taking a step back as Naruto threw himself against the bars attempting to reach Pein. "Still have a little fire in you, good to see."

"Excuse me Pein Sama," Suigetsu said with a deep bow to Pein, "I have some disturbing news, I was told to come and see you straight away."

"Of course," Pein said with a frown walking away from Naruto's cell to the far end of the room.

"I was returning from a mission at the Uchiha compound in Konoha for Itachi sensei and overheard some of the ROOT shinobi, they were saying that they finally had the sand demon in Danzo's dungeons and Danzo had been busy torturing him for the whereabouts of the Akatsuki hideout and information on Naruto and Sora," Suigetsu informed Pein. "I was told to tell you before Hidan found out Gaara was missing."

"Thank you, I will handle Hidan," Pein stated.

"And the sand demon?" asked Suigetsu.

"We have no one spare and it is too dangerous a mission to risk our own on some one who is not even an ally to the Akatsuki;" Pein replied walking up the stairs.

Naruto stood wide eyed, they were not helping Gaara; they were letting Danzo torture him, they would not save him. He would definitely kill them but first he had to save Gaara, tears sprang to his eyes, he had wallowed in his own misery and had left Gaara unprotected. Closing his eyes he unlocked the seal he placed on Kyuubi's cage, releasing him.

"_Kit what have you done to yourself?" _Kyuubi asked.

"I need you to purge my system and heal me so I can save Gaara, my brother is in trouble;" Naruto ordered.

"_I have one condition,"_ Kyuubi replied.

"What! You are in no position to make demands," Naruto growled.

"_I believe that I am, I will not heal you until you agree to my demands,"_ Kyuubi retorted.

"What is it?"

"_Once I heal you, you do not seal me back away again."_

"Fine, just do it already;" Naruto snapped. Naruto felt all effects of the detox fade away, he watched as his bruises and puncture wounds healed; he suddenly felt stronger. "Thank you," Naruto said.

"_It is always my pleasure kit,"_ Kyuubi replied.

Naruto called out to Kakuzu and watched in horror as Pein and Gaara descended the stairs. "About time," Pein said looking over Naruto.

"You lied to me….again," Naruto spat looking at Gaara, "I thought you were in danger, how can I believe anything you say or do from now on?"

"My brother, we needed you to believe that I was in danger so you would heal yourself faster; we have been so worried about you, we miss you so much," Gaara pleaded.

"Don't call me that any more, I am not your fucking brother you traitor; you're fucking lucky that there is this door separating us." Naruto growled trying to reach for Gaara through the bars of the cell door.

* * *

"Well his healed but now he hates me and wants me dead," Gaara told those assembled.

"So, what are we going to do now, we had planned on Gaara making Naruto see sense;" Sasuke asked.

"Oh….I still have a plan up my sleeve," Pein said looking over to Madara.

Madara nodded, this was a better plan, if it failed they would kill Naruto in his cell and none of the assembled would have to witness it. He had been watching Naruto's progress since he was brought here, another reason that Madara wanted Naruto in his cell was because it had 360 degree camera visual display, he had watched everything with Itachi and Gaara, both had decided on the final plan; they all agreed that it should happen in the morning, this would give Kyuubi a chance to talk to Naruto and a chance for Naruto to cool down after the Gaara incident.

* * *

There were no tormentors at dawn, Ichirako ramen was pushed through the bars of the cell door; Naruto picked up the bowl and threw it back through the bars of the door. Stalking back to the end of his cell, he sat with his back against the wall; he glaring at the cell entrance. He hissed as he saw Pein walk to the door, looking at the ramen all over the floor, "I heard it was your favourite," he asked.

"You heard wrong," Naruto growled his voice like gravel, he watched Pein with heated red slitted eyes his hand clawed and teeth sharpened to points.

"It's good to see you feeling better, although this channelling Kyuubi thing has me a little concerned; have you been good? I have brought you a present, I do hope you don't try and toss this one through the bars of your cell," Pein stated.

"I don't want any fucking thing from you," Naruto snarled.

"Again with that mouth and to think, Itachi let you blow him with that mouth;" Pein taunted, again taking a step back away from the cell as Naruto threw himself against the bars reaching for Pein. "Persistent aren't we?"

"As I said we have a little present for you," Pein said pulling Itachi into view.

Naruto retreated to the end of the cell pressing his back against the back wall, "What is he doing here?" he croaked, looking over Itachi; he was dressed in a simple white kimono with black trousers, his hair was loose, his feet bare and he was holding two bowls of ramen. He was so beautiful, it hurt to see him just standing there, he wanted to be wrapped in those arms and told it was all going to be alright, that he was there to make all the pain go away.

"I told you, his your present," Pein said opening he cell door and pushing Itachi inside; "bon appetite," he said before closing the outer door and locking it.

Pein looked over at Gaara and Hidan; "it will be fine," he said.

"Did you have to taunt him?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, it was necessary; I needed to see how dangerous he was to Itachi. He wanted to hurt me but as soon as he saw Itachi he backed off he didn't want to be near him, all we can do now is wait."

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked him, placing the ramen bowls on the table. "Are you going to eat this time or are you going to throw it at me."

"How about I use the chopsticks to puncture your fucking brain," Naruto snapped angrily.

"If that's what you want," Itachi said taking a seat on the bed.

"I fucking hate you," Naruto spat venom dripping with every word.

"I can understand that, you think I was using you, exploiting you, making you feel loved and secure when it was all a lie," Itachi began.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled launching himself at Itachi, hitting him across the face. He sat straddling Itachi on the bed, "I'm going to fucking tear out your heart;" he yelled, raising his clawed fist.

Itachi ripped open his kimono, revealing his chest and waited.

Naruto looked down at him with a frown, "what the fuck are you doing, fight me!" he yelled sinking his clawed nails into Itachi's chest.

"No, I will not fight you, I promised you that I would not hurt you, if my death brings you back from where you are, I am willing to die for that; if you do not want me any longer, I want to die, you are the only reason I have remained alive for so long," Itachi whispered, blood flowing over his chest.

"Your lying, I can't believe anything you have to say;" Naruto snapped removing his nails from Itachi's chest.

"I'm not lying to you, I have never lied to you, I do love you; I have loved you since we first met but you loved Sasuke. I have tried to protect you as well as Sasuke all these years, I have never been so happy and content as when you came to live with me. I will not live without you in my life, if you don't want me then kill me now. Tenshi, everything I have done and said to you was not a lie, you did not give yourself to someone who didn't want you; I need you back to make me whole again;" Itachi whispered softly as he sat up, bringing him eye level with Naruto. "It hurt me so much to see you lying there in that filth of a drug den; to know you that you needed to drug yourself to block out the pain I have caused you."

Itachi watched the battle within Naruto unfold, he wanted to believe him but his doubt and mistrust was getting in the way, his eyes shifted from red to darkest blue to red. Snapping his head up red eyes levelled at Itachi he crawled off the bed moving away from him, "You lie, you wanted to give me to Pein;" Naruto hissed.

"This was true, I could not deceive you like that, I thought you were still in a relationship with Sasuke; I refused to hurt both you and Sasuke, but when I found out what he had done to you, I refused to give you back to him," Itachi stated as he stood from the bed and walked over to Naruto against the wall. "It's time to make the decision, are you going to kill me or are you going to accept the truth."

"I am not going to kill you but nor do I want you," Naruto said, looking up at Itachi, his eyes slowly bleeding back to blue.

* * *

Madara bowed his head, they may have brought him back but they still lost him; he had watch it all with Pein, Gaara and Hidan. "I can take him back to Suna with me if he wants to come," Gaara whispered; disbelieving what he had just heard.

Madara only nodded, Pein watched Madara closely, he saw the tear splash against his hand; this was very bad. Itachi needed to do something and do something fast.

* * *

"I don't believe you," Itachi said softly moving closer to Naruto.

"Get away from me," Naruto snapped, pushing at Itachi's chest, then pulling them away in horror, looking at Itachi's blood on his hands.

Itachi reached out, cupping Naruto's face in his hand, running his thumb over Naruto's lower lip; then lowering his head sliding his lips over Naruto's; he felt Naruto open for him, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth; he signed in contentment as Naruto began to kiss him back clinging to his clothes. "I have missed you so much," Itachi whispered against his lips; "I can't live without you my tenshi." Itachi said softly taking Naruto in another heated kiss.

Pein stood behind Madara as they watched the screen, relief flooded through them; "I told you it would be fine," Pein whispered against Madara's hair kissing him on his temple and switching off the screen. "You have your son back."

* * *

Pein went down stairs to Naruto's cell three hours after locking Itachi in with him; he found that they had eaten the ramen and were both asleep in each others arms. Pein shook Itachi awake, "Madara wants to see Naruto before we take you home."

Itachi only nodded; climbing off the bed he picked Naruto up and carried him upstairs to Madara.

Madara walked over to Itachi and took Naruto away from him and walked out of the room carrying Naruto. Itachi looked over to Pein, "he needs to explain a lot to him."

Madara sat on the sofa of his study with Naruto in his arms; he leaned down and kissed Naruto on his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes to find Madara staring at him "are you going to tell me what you said wasn't a lie?" Naruto asked struggling out of Madara's grip but Madara wasn't having any of that, he held firm.

"There are some things I need to clarify, I didn't need to adopt you, Naruto, your father, Minato and I were once married; we loved each other very much, we planned on raising a family, then he became the forth Hokage, we knew our marriage would not be accepted so it had to remain a secret, I joined him in Konoha as his personal ANBU guard; we got someone to become our surrogate mother, your mother, Kushina; she agreed to be have our children for us; we had Tsunade perform the implantation of our seed into your mother, no we didn't have sex with her; it was all very clinical. She became pregnant and your father and I watched over the pregnancy, your father who was a great friend of Jiraiya wanted to name you after the character in his first book; Naruto; we loved you so much. I was on my way back from a mission when I heard Kyuubi had been summoned, I reached Konoha too late; I was unable to save Minato. I then raced to the Hokage tower for Kushina, only to be told she and the child had died in child birth. I thought you were dead. All these years, I thought you were gone; when I found out who you were and what Minato had done, I was so angry with him, what was he thinking putting a demon in his own son. I couldn't let myself get close to you, I thought I would have to kill you, if you were consumed like Gaara was; Kyuubi is too powerful, you would not have survived and unsealing. I couldn't allow myself to get close, I couldn't handle that sort of pain again. So yes I had thought I was going to kill you, and no I didn't want to adopt you; I didn't need to, you have always been my son."

Naruto took a moment to digest all he had heard; then nodded; he could see the truth behind everything now. What appeared to be lie after lie had only been truth with much deeper meanings. "I understand" he said.

"Can you forgive me? Will you still be my son?" Madara asked.

"Yes, I still want to be part of a family," Naruto nodded, grinning as Madara hugged him close.

* * *

Itachi sighed in contentment, things were back as they should be, after returning home, they both had a shower together and fell into bed exhausted. Naruto had fallen to sleep immediately in Itachi's arms. "Now that he had his Tenshi back, he could concentrate on avenging his name and clan, Konoha will fall." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto awoke feeling refreshed, warm and secure; it had been a long time since he felt any of these things. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Itachi who was still sleeping; his dark lashes contrasting against his pale skin; Naruto frowned as he took in Itachi's deteriorated health; he still had dark smudges under his eyes from lack of sleep, his skin was paler than normal and he had lost a great deal of weight. A surge of protectiveness ripped through him; Itachi liked to think he didn't need to rely upon anyone, this may have been true in the past but now he had Naruto; "It's about time someone looked after you," he thought, looking over Itachi's sleeping form, his frowned deepened as he stared at the wound on Itachi's chest, five crescent shapes in the form of a rough circle; he had been so close to killing Itachi. It would have taken only the slightest comment, gesture or any sign of retaliation on Itachi's behalf and he would have finished the job. He had never wanted to kill anyone so much in his life before.

Naruto released a small burst of Kyuubi's chakra into his finger tips and outlined the wound on Itachi's chest, he watched as the chakra healed the wound. "You have me to protect you now," Naruto thought as he placed a kiss on Itachi's forehead before getting out of bed.

Throwing on a soft cotton sapphire blue robe as he descended the staircase, he made his way to the kitchen to fix breakfast when he heard a noise from the lounge; taking a detour from the kitchen to the lounge where he found Sasuke sitting on the sofa reading.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Naruto demanded.

"I wanted to speak with you, I wanted to make sure you were alright," Sasuke said placing his book on the side table.

"You just let yourself in?" Naruto snapped.

"I wanted a chance to talk; I'm guessing you are fine then?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard you the first time; there is nothing we need to talk about so I guess you will be leaving," Naruto growled walking back to the kitchen.

"So you're working for Madara now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are now team Taka with the old members of Hebi;" Sasuke replied.

Naruto began to laugh, completely without humour; "you have got to be kidding me, team hawk? Are you serious? I even bet you got Madara's personalised hawk ANBU masks; when the fuck are you going to learn? When are you going to make your own decisions instead of following someone else?"

"We all need to feel as though we belong, you know this better than anyone," Sasuke snapped.

"Yes I am aware of that but I didn't pave my path with betrayal and corpses," Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke took a deep calming breath, this was not how he envisioned the meeting; "I came here to apologise….."

"What?" Naruto interrupted; "apologise for what exactly? Treating me like some cheap whore when I desperately needed someone; trying to kill me and almost succeeding; betraying our friendship more times than I could count; abandoning everyone who cared about you in favour of your lust for power; teaming up with the one person who I hate most in the world and then conspire to kidnap me, how could you team up with Danzo when you know how I feel about him?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I thought Itachi was using you, I knew Itachi was attracted to you but I thought he was incapable of loving someone; I thought what I showed you to be the whole truth to the Akatsuki manipulation," Sasuke admitted.

"You know for someone who is so arrogant about their intelligence, you are so fucking stupid sometimes; you don't get it do you? I don't want an apology, I don't want anything from you, and I don't want to have to speak with you again; so you made good with Itachi, good for you. Don't think I will welcome you back with open arms because I won't be, you just don't get it; I fucking hate you, every time I have to look at you, all I want to do is hurt you in all the ways you hurt me; I suffered years of hurt because of you, thinking I was in love with you and you abused everything I gave you and I gave you everything. The only reason the Akatsuki wanted me was because they knew I was close to breaking point and it was you who did that. I have nothing else to say to you, leave and never enter here uninvited again." Naruto snarled glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke only nodded and walked out the front door, he walked slowly through the streets heading to the house that Pein had allocated his team; he liked it here, he had submitted an application to Madara to live here permanently. Madara had accepted with some very strict rules; he was to present himself for training everyday to Pein, when he was not on missions; if Pein was unavailable he was to present himself to Zetsu. He was not to leave the village without permission from Pein, if Pein was unavailable he was not going anywhere; he was to train three times per week with Itachi, two physical and one theory. He was to conduct charity work at the local village hospital and he was to rebuild the estate house he had been given by himself, he was only living with his team temporarily while he rebuilt his allocated house.

He knew he had many bridges to mend, he had thought he would start with Naruto; he didn't think that they would become best buddies again so quickly but he didn't expect such open hostility. The Naruto he had known was definitely dead; he had lost that childish innocence, for the first time he wondered if he could ever repair their relationship. He needed Naruto as his friend, he had made so many mistakes and hurt so many people but at least now he had a family he could rely upon to guide him; he looked forward to spending time with Itachi, to finally have family.

* * *

"I said, have you just come from seeing Naruto?" Gaara asked again.

Sasuke looked up to see Gaara standing in front of him, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought; yes, I have just come back from seeing him, he is different."

"He was different before," Gaara observed, "Didn't go so well?"

"No, not so well but it is what I deserve. I know he was different when I seen him in Konoha but this is……I'm not sure, he has been changed, I am not sure if this is a good or bad thing, as I only got to see bad." Sasuke observed.

"You didn't really get to spend much time with him before, he had changed a great deal," Gaara observed. "Have you settled in then?"

"I'm getting there, I still have a lot of work to do; are you going back to Suna?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon, I need to get back to undertake my duties as the Kazekage but I am reluctant to leave Hidan, he gets a little testy when he thinks I am ignoring him, and in his head, not being here in pebble means I am ignoring him;" Gaara said. "Naruto just needs time, you hurt him and you have been trying to kill the man he loves; don't give up on him; plus you have the only person who could sway Naruto as an ally."

"I don't think Itachi would be able to sway him in this; this is about Naruto and I, I'm not sure if I want anyone else involved in this;" Sasuke said shaking his head. "No, I think that I need to resolve this myself."

Gaara smiled, yes Sasuke had matured over the last month in Naruto's absence, he had been force to face some very painful truths; now he is living in Pebble, Hidan had told him about Madara's restrictions on Sasuke. Gaara had to hand it to Madara, he knew how to rebuild a person; all his restrictions had been designed to give Sasuke strength, determination, a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging, love and humility. "Should you be around Suna, you and your team are very welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you," Sasuke replied with a slight bow.

"Well I better go and see if Naruto is still angry with me for deceiving him, good bye Sasuke;" Gaara said walking toward Itachi and Naruto's house.

* * *

Gaara knocked on the front door, he exuded a cool and calm exterior but inside he was nervous and worried that he had pushed Naruto too far.

He looked up as Naruto answered the door, taking an involuntary step back, Naruto had indeed changed again and like Sasuke he was unsure if this was a good or bad change. "I came to check on you, I have been worried."

Naruto stepped aside to allow Gaara entry, "As you can see I am well, can I get you a tea?"

Gaara frowned at Naruto's aloofness, he reached out and grabbed his hand, "are you still angry with me for misleading you?" he asked.

"No you still are my brother, I know you did it for my benefit;" Naruto said removing his hand from Gaara's.

Gaara didn't like this new Naruto; the old Naruto would be hugging him and pulling him in to the kitchen to catch up on gossip. He was the one who was aloof and distant not Naruto; without thinking he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace, "forgive me," he muttered; pulling away, Gaara reached across and cupped Naruto's cheek, running his thumb over his lower lip; "please forgive me," he whispered taking Naruto's lips in a soft caress, "I love you;" he whispered against Naruto's lips. "Please don't lock me out."

Naruto pulled Gaara back into the embrace, "I'm sorry," he whispered; "it's going to take a little bit for me to get comfortable around people again, I was an asshole to you."

"No, you were lost, I was so worried; I remember what it was like when I was lost to madness, I am so happy you made it through;" Gaara said softly still in Naruto's embrace. "Can you hear that? It sounds like a wounded animal or something."

"I didn't think they had any animals here," Naruto said pulling out of the embrace. "It sounds close."

Both Naruto and Gaara turned to look through the front gate to see Hidan standing there watching them; "I'm glad you are feeling better," he growled; "because I'm going to fucking kill you."

Hidan stalked through the front gate and down the path to the front door; Gaara stepped in front of Naruto, raising his hand he slapped Hidan hard across the face, "calm yourself, think about the situation before you act," Gaara warned.

Hidan looked between Gaara and Naruto, "I apologise," he said to Naruto. "I overacted, please forgive me my oni; hit me again?" he said to Gaara.

Gaara grabbed his hand pulling him through the front door, "no, you don't deserve it, if you behave I may oblige later." Gaara looked over to Naruto as he heard him bark out a laugh; "What?"

"My demon?" Naruto asked with a giggle.

"Shut up," Gaara snapped at Naruto with a grin as he pulled Hidan through the house to the kitchen.

* * *

Liu walked around his opium den inspecting all the users lying in a semi unconscious state on beds and sofas scattered around the den, wait staff walked around with glasses of water, mint tea and sweet milk coffee on trays; offering them to those who were capable of drinking. Having inspected all the public areas he made his way to his assistant; "they came for him?" he asked.

"Yes two days ago, there was Itachi and Hidan from the Akatsuki, the Kazekage from Suna, Sasuke Uchiha and an unknown teenage boy;" the assistant replied with a deep bow, he was terrified of Liu, he had been on the receiving end of his masters anger enough times to know that details meant everything.

"Very good, I knew it was not a good idea to have him here with our other guest, especially with both Uchihas involved; did they suspect or sense our other guest?" Liu asked.

"No they did not go anywhere near the private rooms, they were here for no more than 10 minutes;" the assistant answered.

"You have done well, please take this to our guest he must be feeling unwell;" Liu said giving his assistant a black lacquered box; he had specifically gone on his last trip to collect the box; it could not be trusted with anyone else, the contents was far too valuable to their guest and their guest paid a small fortune for the deliver of his medicine, accommodation and secrecy.

* * *

Itachi awoke to whispers and suppressed laughter coming from downstairs, rolling over he was unsurprised to find he was alone in bed, guessing one of the instigators from downstairs was Naruto. Rolling on to his back, he closed his eyes and listened to the noises coming from downstairs, a small smile tugged at his lips all felt in balance again, running his finger tips over his chest, he paused when he couldn't feel the raised wound that Naruto had given him; lifting his head to inspect the wound area, he found that it was completely healed. Naruto must have healed him whilst he slept. Naruto had come close to killing him, he had never been that close to death before; when Naruto told him that he would not kill him but he did want to be with him either, he wasn't buying that for a second, that was all self preservation on Naruto's part.

Itachi frowned, almost everything was in balance, there were a couple of issues outstanding, he needed to reclaim his angel, there was a hard edge to Naruto yesterday that he didn't like, there was still a cold distance between them that he intended to resolve. Dropping back on the pillow he closed his eyes again, "what to do about Sasuke," he thought. As much as he wanted Naruto and Sasuke to reunite as friends, he thought his brother needed Naruto's friendship to help him heal, he still felt the tendrils of jealously creep through him every time he thought about Naruto and Sasuke spending time alone together.

Then the issue of Sora, once Naruto released Kyuubi's chakra from Sora it would return to Kyuubi's host; Naruto would become more powerful and there was the concern, with Kyuubi at full strength how would this affect Naruto's still fragile mind, they may have dragged him out of darkness but he still wasn't out of the woods as yet. The destruction of the bandits at Wave demonstrated how far gone he had been; it had not been just a necessary killing of violent bandits it had been a venting of rage, the bandits could not be identified as there were no parts left of them greater than the size of a fist. The only redeeming factor was that they were bandits and not innocent civilians; however, this gave little comfort; he knew they had been lucky in finding Naruto addicted to opium, it made his capture and return easy, should Naruto fall again, they would never catch unguarded again.

Then there was Madara who still insisted on teaching Naruto everything and holding nothing back in his training. He had taught Naruto the basic teleportation jutsu, Itachi knew where this was headed, Madara fully intended to teach Naruto the same jutsu that he had trained Minato in, earning him the title of 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and branding him with flee on sight orders. It was a dangerous balance; withholding nothing had the potential of unleashing a force so powerful and evil into the world that the demons themselves would kneel down before him. He just prayed that Madara knew what he was doing.

Itachi rolled off the bed, stretching as he walked naked to the dressing room; he selected a white pair of raw silk loose fitting pants and a deep forest green raw silk kimono. Pulling on the kimono as he walked down stairs, he spotted Hidan sleeping with his head in Gaara's lap on the sofa in the lounge, Gaara was reading while absently playing with strands of Hidan's hair, he had never seen either Hidan nor Gaara this unguarded; it was such a clichéd yin and yang thing, when their polar opposites were brought together they found their peace.

Itachi entered the kitchen to find Naruto pouring boiling water into the teapot, "You're just in time, I have just finished making breakfast," Naruto told him as he placed the teapot on the tray and carried it out to the dining table. Itachi followed him out to the dining room, "that hard edge is still there," he observed; he needed to get Naruto alone, this sort of thing was best done in the privacy of ones bedroom.

The four sat at the dining table chatting and eating breakfast, Gaara kept looking between Itachi and Naruto sensing the distance between them; Itachi stood picking up the teapot, "I'll make another pot," he said as he left the table, walking to the kitchen and waited for Gaara to join him. Sure enough Gaara entered the kitchen as Itachi was putting the kettle on the stove to boil. "He is a little skittish, he was like that when I arrived," Gaara told him.

"I thought all would be well this morning, he seemed to be getting better last night," Itachi said.

"He may have had time to reflect, his insecurities are clawing their way to the forefront and I am guessing he may be a little guilt ridden with the fact he was about to kill you;" Gaara told him.

Itachi only nodded, it made sense; "he is still fragile," he stated.

"Only with those he loves; Sasuke was here this morning, I ran into him on my way here," Gaara said; Itachi's eyes flashed red narrowing. Gaara grinned, "I knew it, as much as you accept Sasuke you don't trust him around Naruto; I wouldn't worry if I were you, apparently Naruto was not so forgiving of Sasuke, I am unaware of what was said but I know it was all bad."

Itachi felt a weight release from his chest, no he didn't trust Sasuke with Naruto and he wasn't sure if he ever would; "thank you," he told Gaara.

"You need to spend some alone time with him, Naruto has always been a tactile creature, that is why he fell in love with you so fast, you catered to his passionate side and encouraged his need for contact. I noticed you have not touched him since you joined us and that lack of contact has all his insecurities on high alert," Gaara observed as he poured the boiling water into the teapot. "I'll take this in, you better get the door, Madara is here;" Gaara said.

Itachi silently cursed as he heard a knock at the door, "so much for alone time," he thought; opening the door to find Madara and Pein patiently waiting entry.

"Good Morning how is Naruto today?" Madara asked.

"Distant, he as been over thinking things again;" Itachi commented.

"Their in the dining room, a fresh pot of tea has just been made I will get some cups," Itachi told them leading them in to the house.

Itachi entered the dining room to find that Madara had dragged his chair as close as possible to Naruto and had his right arm around Naruto pulling him into a hug while running his fingers through his hair. "So you will take a couple of days rest before we resume you're training," Itachi heard Madara explain to Naruto.

"Well we had better be going, I need to prepare for my return to Suna; I will let Iruka and Kakashi in as we are leaving;" Gaara said placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead, "I will come and see you before I leave, take care."

Itachi silently cursed again as heard a knock on the front door; a minute later Iruka and Kakashi breezed into the dining room; Iruka took the chair on the other side of Naruto, he took and held Naruto's hand while he poured himself a cup of tea; "Are you well?" he asked.

"Uh…yes, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked watching Kakashi and Pein talking together, it was like two old friend catching up again.

"We moved here just after you left, we no longer wish to live in Konoha, we like it here a great deal; quite a few have moved here as well. Neji and Hinata have moved here, along with Guy and Lee, Shino and Tenten and Sai. Jiraiya and Tsunade stay here when they are in the area and Madara allowed Ichirako Ramen to relocate here after being kicked out of Konoha for showing support to us traitors." Iruka explained.

"You have all settled here?" Naruto asked unable to fathom that most of Konoha's shinobi were at pebble; "Have you joined the Akatsuki?"

"We have all settled in well here, we have been made most welcome, well most of us; Zetsu has made it no secret that he is willing to kill Shino should an opportunity arise; something about him being plant based and Shino crawling with disgusting insects, as he puts it; we tried to explain that the insects feed off Shino's charka and not plants but he will not listen. We have even set up our own teams for Pebble's version of ball and we all have become members of the Akatsuki." Iruka said sipping his tea.

Naruto stared stupidly at Iruka and Kakashi, this seemed far too surreal, he remembered the game he with Gaara and the other members of Akatsuki played, it had been rough, demanding and thrilling; he knew his friends would enjoy it. But they had joined the Akatsuki; his friends had joined one of the most terrifying organisations in the world. "You are now a missing nin?" he asked.

"No, we all made it known that we supported Tsunade as the Hokage and not Danzo, so we were asked to leave the village by the council of elders;" Kakashi interjected.

"And since the Uchiha estate is still open in Konoha, much to their displeasure; we still get to spend time in Konoha guarding the estate, Kakashi and Guy find it amusing to walk around the village in their Akatsuki cloaks; scaring the villagers;" Iruka explained.

"The estate is still open?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there has always been a Uchiha on the council and should I wish to take up the position again, none could stop me; I am the head of the Uchiha clan and have every right to live in Konoha; the Akatsuki just happen to be the organisation attached to the Uchiha clan, what with myself, Itachi and now Sasuke all members, the council can do nothing about Akatsuki in their village." Madara said with a grin. "Anymore tea?" he asked Itachi.

"Please, let me make a fresh pot;" Itachi growled grabbing the teapot and storming out of the dining room.

"Is it me, or is Itachi a little on edge?" Pein observed once Itachi left the room.

"Naruto, while Itachi is busy for the moment, there is something I needed to ask you; about those bandits near wave," Madara asked softly.

"Gaara mentioned something about bandits while I was trying to escape at the inn, I have no idea what you are talking about;" Naruto answered watching Itachi enter the dining room again.

"That wasn't you?" Itachi asked.

"I never encountered any bandits; what happened to them? Why are you so worried that I had killed them? And why didn't you want to ask me in front of Itachi?" asked Naruto worryingly.

"We received reports from wave that a band of roaming bandit nin had been killed but they had not just been killed they had me torn apart; we also received reports that you had been seen in the area, the killing was very disturbing and distasteful. I did not want to ask in front of Itachi in case you were sensitive about what had happened or even worse proud of it;" Madara answered softly pulling Naruto against him in a reassuring embrace.

"No, that was not me and I didn't see anyone in the area, not that I took much notice;" Naruto answered.

"Thank god," Itachi breathed out; "I better finish making the tea."

Pein looked worryingly at Madara; "Who?" he asked.

"I don't know but we have to find them, they are a danger;" Madara replied.

Itachi almost threw the freshly made pot of tea against the wall when he heard a knock at the front door. Slamming the pot on the dining room table he stalked to the front door to find Sai and Sora at the door. "His in the dining room," he muttered holding the door open.

"Itachi," Sai said.

"Sai," Itachi replied with smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Itachi heard Naruto shout, "and Naruto is reacquainted with Sora," Itachi thought, sulking back to the kitchen to collect more tea cups.

"I have come to ask a favour," Sora answered.

"Last time I did you a favour, you shit on me," Naruto hissed.

"I want you to release the demon's chakra from me," Sora continued.

"Fine, I can do that while I'm sitting here;" Naruto stated.

"You can? Will you do this now?" Sora asked happily.

"Sure, stand still while I throw this knife at you, once you're dead the charka will be released;" explained Naruto picking up a knife.

Madara reached over and removed the knife from Naruto's hand, "I am sure that is not how he was hoping it would work."

Iruka and Kakashi excused themselves while Madara and Naruto discussed the best method to release Kyuubi's chakra from Sora; Itachi did the breakfast dishes after Madara, Pein and Sora left, leaving Naruto time to catch up with his friends; after the others had left, Neji and Lee had arrived with Sasori and Deidara. Itachi decided that they would go out to the local village for dinner, he desperately needed some alone time with Naruto and with the whole of Pebble constantly knocking at the door, he was never going to get it.

* * *

Liu's assistant waived his way through the bodies lying in various positions in the public area to a hidden doorway that lead to the private rooms; closing the door behind him, he made his way down the richly carpeted hallway to a large framed painting of kabuki actors. Passing the lacquered box into his right arm, he raised his left hand and pressed in the left side of the frame releasing the metal hinge causing the painting to swing open to reveal a small entrance. Stepping inside, the assistant closed the painting door and clicked on a light before knocking softly at the door.

The door was opened by a very plain looking man, he looked to be about 22 years old, medium height, medium build with short cropped blond hair. "Did your master have any problems?" the man asked.

"None that I am aware of sir," the assistant replied handing over the lacquered box to the man with a deep bow; "is there anything else I may get for you, sir."

"Not at the moment," the man replied shutting the door in the assistant's face.

The man opened the box to inspect the contents; a second box lay inside with the numbers 002300 engraved in purple and 012140 engraved in blue beneath it; he let out a sigh of relief. Walking through the large lounge area, he entered the adjoining kitchen, he placed the box on the counter before selecting a glass from the cabinet and a jug of ice water from the refrigerator; placing them on a tray with the box, he made his way to the large master bedroom.

Opening the door of the bedroom he paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before entering; walking silently to the bedside table he placed the tray on the table, filling the glass with water and opening the seconded sealed box.

"Were there any problems?" his master croaked from the bed.

"No," he replied, looking his master over, he removed the dried face washer from his master's forehead and went to the attached bathroom to rinse it; returning to the bed, he pushed his master's light brown hair from his forehead before replacing the cloth.

He picked up the box from the tray and removed a small white pouch, tipping the contents into the glass of water; he placed the glass on the tray and preformed the restoration jutsu sending a great deal of his chakra along with the jutsu into the glass. The contents of the glass swirled changing from chalky white to red then vibrant blue; he placed a straw into the glass and held it so his master could drink from it.

His master gagged, his body convulsing, the man discarded the straw and forcibly held his master down, he gripped his master's jaw with his right hand, forcing his mouth open and began to pour the rest of the glass's contents down his throat. Only pausing when his master gagged and attempted to vomit; he then held his hand over his master's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow. After ten minutes he had managed to get the entire contents of the glass into his master, placing the glass on the tray again, he pulled back the covers to inspect his master's body; "Was that truly necessary," his master croaked.

"I apologise my lord, there was no other way;" he replied.

"Any news?" His master asked.

The man moved his hands over his master's body sending healing chakra through each limb, over his torso, his chest and up into his skull; "Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha have made amends and are now both living with the Akatsuki; Naruto Uzumaki was betrayed by Konoha and given to the Akatsuki, instead of releasing the nine tailed demon; Madara adopted him as his son and he now lives with Itachi. Lord Danzo is now the Hokage and has taken Sakura Haruno as his wife.."

"Who?" His master asked.

"Sakura Haruno, she was part of Team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto; they had Kakashi as their sensei;" the man replied.

"Oh yes, I remember her, pink hair utterly useless; she married Danzo willingly? I had thought she was in love with Sasuke; she must have realised that Sasuke had a type and she was not it;" his master laughed.

"Type?" the man asked.

"Yes, you never noticed? He likes his lovers to have a sense of innocence, fragility and volubility while possessing a strength and power that could wipe out nations; why do you think he was so infatuated with Naruto. All Uchiha's have an attraction to that type; Madara with his lovers first Hashirama, then Minato and now Pein; he certainly has a thing for Hokages; Danzo should watch his arse while Madaras around then." He laughed. "I have never known Itachi to take a lover; and Sasuke of course has his Naruto."

"Apparently, she believed she was marrying Sasuke and cried through the entire ceremony; she dislikes being married to Danzo as he can not perform so he has his ROOT ANBU perform for him, she has partitioned most of the village's for help but they have all refused her, as she played a hand in Naruto's kidnapping;" the man replied as he began to massage his master's limbs.

"Danzo has always been this way, he can not reach fulfilment by entering a female only by watching others do it; sick bastard." His master commented.

"Also many village's have not been happy with the news that Konoha betrayed Naruto and that Danzo has wormed his way in as Hokage; so merchants have placed a ban on trading with Konoha, the village is fast becoming poor and they lack basic provisions;" the man told his master.

"Send a message to Sakura, saying I have heard of her plight and I believe that she has been wrongly accused and sorely treated; and that I wish to offer her assistance. Then send another message to Danzo, stating we wish to begin trade with Konoha and wish to organise a meeting, use a fabricated name on both messages." His master ordered.

The man finished massaging his master's limbs adjusted the sheet and blankets; "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, I am fine," his master replied.

"Also, while I remember, it may be nothing but a band of roaming nin where murdered near Wave about three weeks ago; their bodies had been torn apart, the pieces left made it impossible for identification. Wave blamed Naruto for the murder…..but." the man said.

"Why would they think it to be Naruto? It is not in his nature;" his master asked.

"Relationship issues with Itachi, he went a little wild for a month; all fixed now;" the man replied.

"He's fucking Itachi? I can't say I seen that one coming but then he is the Uchiha type, as to the murders; do you think? There is only one that I know of capable of that level of destruction but he is dead; if he were alive, why Wave?" His master observed.

"My lord you are also dead and why Wave, I have no idea it makes no sense;" the man replied as he shut the door to his master's bedroom.

* * *

Itachi threw the scroll on his desk in the study, Zetsu had just dropped off a mission for both Naruto and himself, they were to leave tomorrow for Konoha, spending five days at the Uchiha compound on a recruitment exercise. He thought it a waste of time they already had the best that Konoha had to offer. "Problem," he heard Naruto asked behind him.

"No, just a mission sent through by Pein, we have to travel to Konoha tomorrow, five days at the Uchiha estate sourcing possible recruits," Itachi replied; walking to the door, "ready for dinner?"

Naruto only nodded, "so much for my couple of days of rest," he remarked; he was hoping to spend a couple of leisurely days with Itachi, the distance between them had been growing wider as the day went on, to the point that he avoided being in the same room with Itachi; a couple of days would have help to bridge that gap.

"Look on the bright side, you get to practice your teleportation jutsu, we could be in Konoha in a couple of hours instead of two days;" remarked Itachi leading the way through the front door, along the quiet streets and to the main entrance.

"Naruto, it is good to see you are well," Kisame said as he walked into Pebble; "you all set for tomorrow?"

"You're joining us?" Naruto asked.

"Someone's got to protect your scrawny ass," Kisame laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself fish sticks," Naruto snapped back with a grin, he looked forward to spending time with Kisame for some strange reason; their cutting banter always put him at ease.

"You are all talk bimbo," Kisame barked back.

"Hey, we're going to the village for dinner, we have to come past the fish market on the way back, did you want me to pick up a girlfriend for you?" Naruto laughed as he ran out the entrance seeing Kisame stalk toward him.

"I'm glad his back, I have been worried about you;" Kisame told Itachi slapping him on the back.

"I know, thanks; I'll see you here at 0800h." Itachi replied.

"We're leaving at a rather respectable time," Kisame observed.

"The benefits of teleportation jutsu my friend," Itachi replied waving to Kisame as he walked out of Pebble.

* * *

Itachi sat in the private room of the restaurant silently staring at his cup of sake while Naruto fiddled with his napkin; the mood had been tense, nether had felt comfortable enough to begin conversation; they had ordered and were waiting for the food to arrive.

Naruto watched uncomfortably as Itachi starred at his sake cup, wishing he could think of something to say, they had ordered dinner, he could have ordered for Itachi, the man always ordered the same thing wherever they went; grilled fish, chicken with cabbage and seaweed onigiri. Naruto hated cabbage but it was one of Itachi's favourite foods; he had ordered food that he knew Itachi would also eat, he was now Itachi's protector, even if the man didn't know this; Itachi was horribly thin, it was his responsibility to build his weight back up.

Their food arrived and they silently began to eat, he offered Itachi some of the tofu stir fry, moving around the other side of the table, so he could monitor Itachi's food intake better, he spooned some of the tofu stir fry into Itachi's bowl; Itachi picked up a small onigiri absently offering it to Naruto, who opened his mouth taking the onigiri and licked a grain of rice from Itachi's finger as he spooned rice into Itachi's bowl; realising the intimate gesture he had just made, he looked up to see Itachi's eyes flaring red.

Itachi took the rice bowl from Naruto, placing it on the table and slowly moved over Naruto, pushing him against the soft cushions on the floor. Itachi caught Naruto's lips in a soft caress, running his tongue over Naruto's lower lip before taking them in a hard demanding kiss; forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sighed as he entwined his tongue with Itachi's; clawing at Itachi's back to pull him closer, he had missed and needed him so much; he moaned loudly as Itachi broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Naruto's throat and across his breast bone. Itachi all but ripped Naruto's soft white cotton shirt open, running his hand over his chest and sliding his thumb over Naruto's sensitive nipple. Itachi dragged his tongue across Naruto's chest, capturing the raised nipple between his teeth and running his tongue over the bud causing Naruto to groan loudly again; "I need you inside me," he gasped reaching down to pop the buttons on Itachi's pants; pushing his hand in to grasp Itachi erection.

Itachi moaned against Naruto lips, "we are in the middle of a restaurant," he panted.

"I don't care, fuck me now then we'll eat; please, it has been too long and I need to have you inside, I need this distance between us gone, I need you to show me how much you love me;" Naruto pleaded.

Itachi pulled Naruto's pants and underwear over his slim hips and down his legs, he took Naruto into his mouth as he finished pulling off the pants. He felt Naruto's hands in his hair and his back arching; and heard Naruto moan loudly as he sucked him deep into his throat. He felt Naruto pulling at his clothes panting, "more of that later, inside now; Itachi please."

"I have no lubricant," Itachi said, as much as Naruto was begging to be taken, he was not about to hurt him.

"On the table, there is a small dish of dipping oil, use that;" Naruto groaned as he began to prepare himself.

Itachi reached for the oil, dipping his fingers in, he spread it over Naruto's entrance, sliding is fingers in to his semi prepared passage, and then coated his erection with the oil as he positioned himself, "no yelling, restaurant remember;" Itachi told him.

"Yes, yes; just fuck me already," Naruto groaned wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist.

Itachi slowly eased into Naruto, pausing once he was fully sheathed; Naruto moaned, "how I love the feeling of Itachi entering me," he thought as he began to rock against him. "Take me hard, show me that I belong to you, own me;" Naruto begged.

Itachi pulled back before slamming inside of Naruto, he took him in hard deep thrusts, he hadn't realise how much he need this, he reclaimed his tenshi in hard punishing thrusts, "who do you belong to," he growled biting Naruto on the neck causing him to gasp.

"You, only you;" he panted; "oh god……I'm coming."

Itachi took Naruto in a hard demanding kiss swallowing his scream of release; Itachi was pulled over the edge coming deep inside of Naruto as he felt his lover's body shutter in orgasm. Itachi pulled away, placing soft kisses against Naruto's lips, cheek and brow; he rose up to look down at Naruto, his lips swollen, hair messed and a dreamy look in his eyes; "I love you," Itachi told him. "I know," Naruto whispered pulling him back down for a soft gentle kiss. "I'm really hungry now;" Naruto whispered again.

* * *

In the next room the members of team Taka sat in frozen shock at what they had just experienced. All looked at Sasuke waiting for some form of reaction. Sasuke was not sure what to feel about the situation, he was still utterly shocked, still posed with chopsticks near his mouth; he was about to put food into his mouth when they all heard the loud declaration of 'I need you inside me' followed by someone begging to be fucked. His eyes widening in shock as they all heard the pleading 'Itachi please'.

His brother was in the next room with Naruto begging him to be fucked; he wasn't sure whom he was more shocked with, his brother who complied with the begging as he heard him loudly take Naruto in the middle of a restaurant; or Naruto begging to be owned and ridden hard. He was jealous and envious; not because it was Naruto, he had come to accept that Naruto belonged with Itachi; once he finally came to terms with that fact, it was surprisingly easy to let go, he loved Naruto and always would but he needed someone who wasn't able to shove his face in all the mistakes of his past; how he wished he could hear the words uttered to him, begging him. That's what he was jealous and envious over. He was hard, he was rock hard and he was ashamed of himself for becoming aroused by listening to his brother getting it on.

"Well at least we know Itachi loves Naruto and takes care of him," Jugo whispered.

"Yeah….REAL GOOD care of him;" Suigetsu laughed.

Sasuke laughed, "you know I never thought Itachi had it in him." He grabbed a napkin scribbling madly on it, before calling in the waiter. "Could you please take this with a bottle of sake to the next room with our compliments, you may want to wait about 10 minutes."

* * *

Itachi looked up as the waiter entered with a fresh bottle of sake and a napkin, "with the compliment from the room next door," the waiter said giving the napkin to Itachi and placing the bottle on the table.

Itachi looked in horror at Naruto who was reclining against his chest eating everything in arms reach and the napkin. "Please tell me they didn't hear us," he muttered.

Naruto snatched the napkin out of Itachi's hand, smiling at his horrified expression; "paper walls remember," Naruto pointed out. Naruto looked down at the napkin, looking at Itachi quickly as he recognised the writing. "Oh no," he groaned.

"Tell me," Itachi said.

_Itachi and Naruto,_

_I am gladdened to HEAR you are feeling better, it is with a lightened heart I HEAR you no longer __MOAN __ morn the loss of each others company. We sincerely thank you for the dinner and show. Our bill will be at the reception desk for payment. If you feel this is unjust, we will be happy to debate the matter in front of the other members of Pebble. _

_Kind Regards_

_TEAM TAKA…_

Itachi burst out laughing, "Sasuke was in the next room?" he laughed, he didn't care anymore; he couldn't care less if Sasuke heard them, he would have been horrified if it had been some innocent family having to listen to him reclaiming his tenshi; members of the Akatsuki, no big deal.

* * *

Itachi slipped into bed after his second shower in less than two hours; after returning home and a refreshing shower where Naruto became reacquainted with crushed ice encased in glass, he pushed Naruto against the wall of the shower taking from behind, in long slow strokes as he sent chakra pulses to vibrate around the head of his lover's erection. Naruto lost himself pushing back with each thrust to deepen the penetration while jerking himself off; he came screaming. He pulled away before Itachi had finished, washing Itachi clean, then he pushed Itachi back against the wall of the shower and dropped to his knees; "I want you to come in my mouth," he panted; reaching for the dildo again. He shivered as the dildo entered him and took Itachi in his mouth, his mouth and dildo working simultaneously.

Itachi moaned loudly as he watched his lover fuck himself while sucking him hard; he lost the battle when bright blue innocent eyes looked up at him while his mouth worked around him. Itachi shouted out as he came hard down Naruto's throat. But Naruto kept going until Itachi was hard again; "Bedroom," Naruto moaned rising to his feet, turning off the shower and dragging Itachi to their bedroom.

"Teach me, teach me how to do the chakra thing," he demanded.

Itachi taught Naruto how to manipulate the chakra, so it pulsed and vibrated and showed him how to use it to give pleasure. Naruto lowered himself again, taking Itachi deep into his throat as he inserted a finger into Itachi's passage, he felt Itachi stiffen in discomfort; "relax," he muttered. Working the finger, he entered a second before sending a small burst of chakra up to vibrate around Itachi's highly sensitised bundle of nervous; Itachi barked out a shout and arched his back as his vision blurred and white hot pleasure ripped through his body; he hadn't realised it felt like this. He felt Naruto scramble on top of him and slowly lower himself on to him; Naruto's chakra still vibrated around him as he began to ride him in hard deep thrusts.

Itachi was in bliss, never had he felt anything like this, all he could do was lay there as Naruto did all the work; he gripped Naruto's hips pulling him down hard with every downward movement. Naruto rode him hard and he could feel they were both about to come; Naruto was moaning loudly and his movements had become erratic; Itachi reached up and took Naruto's erection in hand and began to pull in long firm tugs. Naruto continued to moan, "oh fuck…." He gasped as he came, splashing Itachi across his stomach and chest with come. Naruto continued to ride out his orgasm on Itachi, he sighed in delight as he felt his lover pull down on his hips and raise himself up to come deep inside of him, he looked down at Itachi, "god I love him," he thought as he felt his heart swell, he leaned down to capture Itachi's lips in a heated kiss just as he burst into tears.

Itachi rolled pinning Naruto beneath him, alarmed at the tears, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you," he answered.

"I know but what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Itachi asked again, he thought they had well and truly bridged the gap between them.

Naruto shook his head negatively, again tearing up, "I don't know why I'm crying, do I look like a chick, just give me a minute." Itachi pulled him close holding him against his chest; this only caused Naruto to cry harder.

"What were you thinking before this happened?" Itachi whispered softly against Naruto's hair.

"How much I love you, and my chest suddenly hurt and my heart felt like it was going to explode and I just started to cry." Naruto mumbled against his chest.

Itachi began to chuckle, "I don't think this is a laughing matter, something could seriously be wrong here;" Naruto snapped.

Itachi pulled away from Naruto to look at him, "Tenshi, this is perfectly normal, your feelings and emotions overwhelmed you and the only way to release them was for you to cry; this is a good thing."

"It doesn't feel like a good thing, it makes me feel like a weak snivelling emotional girl; I am a shinobi, I should not be crying." Naruto sulked.

"Even the toughest shinobi cry occasionally; it is not a sign of weakness, lay down and I will get a towel to clean you up," Itachi said getting out of bed.

Naruto was asleep by the time he got back with the towel and wet cloth from the bathroom, he wiped Naruto's tear stained face, and cleaned his stomach, chest and genitals. He walked back to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting back into bed; he smiled as he remembered the first time he slept with Naruto, as predicted he had gotten more adventurous and passionate; Naruto was still very much a demanding hellcat in bed and now they could add public arenas to the list.

* * *

Cho watched the girl picking herbs, placing them in the basket she carried, she was indeed beautiful and out here all alone in the forest without any protection, such a pretty thing could easily get hurt. He was becoming hard just thinking about that beautiful long dark hair wrapped around his fist, as he being the leader he would be the first to take her; he imagined himself biting and punching, marking that pale flawless skin; he began to rub himself in anticipation; he looked around to the other nine members of his team; all missing nin, all prone to violence, all loving what they did.

Cho stepped out from his hiding spot and approached the girl, she looked to be about 18, "I bet she's a virgin," he thought licking his lips. He raised his hand and the rest of his team joined him; they quickly began to argue between themselves about who would be the next to take her after the boss.

The girl stood, with basket in hand; looking at them completely unafraid; Cho frowned, beginning to get an uneasy feeling; "Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," the girl said softly.

The girls voice was soft, smooth like water running over river stones, he could still imagine himself pushing into her soft flesh, her soft virgin flesh; "are you a virgin?" he growled.

"Yes," she replied.

He groaned and began to rub himself again, "I'm going to make you scream," he moaned.

"No, I think it will be I who makes you scream," a gentle voice spoke behind them.

Cho croaked out a scream as he and his team where impaled by…..sticks? Was this wood jutsu? "Oh god…it's not wood," was his last thought that ran through his brain as he watched in horror as his team was torn apart, "No, No," he screamed.

"You know I could have handled it."

"I know but they angered me, they were trash and deserved to die in such a manner."

"Are you ready, we need to keep moving; we need to find him, he wasn't at Wave like we were told. We need the boy from the fire temple; he has the same chakra and can track him."

"The boy is with Sasuke."

"Good, that will lead me to Suigetsu, I need to kill him, he has something that does not belong to him."

"And I will finally be able to kill Sasuke."

"If we can not get the boy? He could be protected by the Akatsuki."

The man took the basket of herbs from his friend, "Gaara," he said with a smile.

* * *

Pein sat quietly sipping his sweet milk coffee while taking in the views of the local village, enjoying the peaceful tranquillity; although working with the Akatsuki and Madara had rejuvenated him, he still missed the simple pleasure of seating in a tea house sipping his favourite cinnamon ginger coffee and reading the newspaper to late in the morning. Looking away from his contemplation of the local populace, he observed the white haired young man that passed the window and entered the shop.

The man took a seat opposite Pein and ordered a pot of breakfast black tea from the waiter; "Pein, it is good to see you my friend," he said; stealing one of Pein's cinnamon spice biscuits.

"It is good to see you; you are looking well; how is your brother?" Pein asked.

"You know him, moody contemplative and holy than thou; the man should have joined a monastery," he replied. "How's life with the Akatsuki and Madara?"

"They are doing well, as you well know; you and your brother receive my reports each fortnight;" Pein said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Any news that we don't know about?" he asked before thanking the waiter as he placed the teapot, cup, sugar and milk on the table along with almond shortbread biscuits. "You know they do fantastic black tea here."

"I get enough tea at home; you can't get that in the Land of Lightening?" Pein asked.

"Uh yes, Madara and his love of fine tea; we get excellent green tea but we hardly get any black teas, I have been ordered to bring some home by my holy pain in the ass;" he replied.

Pein laughed, knowing the man's brother would take great offence at being called a holy pain in the ass; "so, Naruto has been recovered; it was not him that killed the bandits near Wave. Itachi is no longer contemplating suicide, Sasuke is now living at Pebble and under strict control, Madara revealed his weakness in Naruto and Itachi and Zetsu still does not trust me." Pein informed him. "But I could have told you all this in a report why risk a meeting."

"Zetsu has always been Madara's creature; he will trust no one other than Madara. I understand you have half of Konoha now living in Pebble, including the copy ninja; my brother is still most disturbed that Danzo is now the Hokage; you are working on that?" He asked.

"Yes , we have a number of spies there, but they all kept reporting the same thing; Konoha is no longer a wealthy village, the people are suffering under Danzo's leadership;" Pein explained.

"Do you think you could convince Madara to join the council of elders?"

"I highly doubt it, he truly hates Danzo and Konoha, he has no wish to save it;" Pein offered; "and the reason you called me here?"

"A few things that have reached our ears, you may wish to look into them; do you remember the lacquer ware maker from the small village near the Land of Fire?"

"Yes, he is the only merchant the Akatsuki will purchase lacquer ware from; Madara purchases his air tight scroll seals for his library from him;" Pein answered stealing an almond shortbread biscuit from his friend.

"He sells scroll seals? I didn't know that, I will have order some from him; and as soon I mentioned to my idiot bother that Madara orders them from him, he is going to what to order about 100. Anyway, he sent me a message, years ago he designed and made a box, that box was returned to him three weeks ago, with an order to make another one that would fit the original box inside. He sent me a diagram of the original box."

Pein took the diagram of the box, looking at the black and white drawing; he noticed two sets of numbers 002300 on top and 012140 beneath it. "The top numbers were in purple and the bottom blue?" he asked.

"Yes," his friend mumbled with a mouth full of biscuit.

"How is this possible? His dead;" Pein replied.

"No, he was never dead......well not like our kind of dead. Thought you should know, keep an eye out; we don't know what he looks like."

"Aren't you the bearer of good news," Pein said finishing his coffee and ordering another.

"But wait, there's more;" his friend said passing a scroll across the table; "these two have been seen working together, not sure of their motives; just warn your members and village if they see this one" he said pointing to the picture of a young teen with white blonde hair and soft violet eyes and a scar starting below his left eye running down his cheek to his chin. He looked like the poor orphan boy you wanted to take him and protect from the big bad world. "Do not engage him; he is from the Village of the Mist back when it was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist; it was he that easily defeated Zabuza and threw him out of the village when he attempted his coo; he has a reputation of violence and bloodshed; he is known to be sadistic and cruel. Only your most experienced will survive a meeting with him."

Pein looked at the other picture of a young teen with brown hair and soft blue eyes; he was very effeminate and could pass for a young girl; "this one," he asked.

"Not much is known about him but the other would not be associated with someone he deemed weak and unworthy."

"Aren't they supposed to be dead as well?" Pein replied.

"Again not dead."

Pein nodded, placing the scrolls in his pocket, "So your brother didn't wish to come today?"

"You're having sex with Madara; he doesn't want to be near you at the moment, last time we all met he complained all the way home that you reeked of Madara and then bitched for the whole month that he couldn't get the sink of Madara out of his clothes because of you."

"He still wants Madara?" Pein asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Is Madara really that good in bed?"

"Oh yeah!" Pein laughed.

"You were saying that Madara let his weakness for Itachi and Naruto be known, could we use that to our benefit?"

"Madara loves both Naruto and Itachi, he will do anything to protect them; should one of them die, Madara will be a broken shattered man; should both die; he would not survive."

His friend nodded in understanding, "I will let my brother know of this. Until next time we meet, please take care my friend; tell me, does Madara know who you really are?"

"He suspects, he throws hints every now and again;" Pein answered standing up.

"Just be careful." His friend advised walking with him to the door after Pein had paid for their orders.

"He would not attack me," Pein said.

"He does not need to attack you to hurt you; it seems my brother and you have a lot more in common than you think."

Pein paused in the street, taking out the scroll from his pocket with the diagram of the box on it; he prayed his friend was wrong about this but understanding the meaning of the box and numbers he doubted he was. "They didn't need this right now, they had enough trouble with Danzo; I dread giving this to Madara;" he thought staring at the registration numbers of Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi engraved on the lid of the box.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Itachi awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast, he remained still and quiet as he heard Naruto rattling around the room, he seemed to be making an awful lot of noise for a simple tray of breakfast. He felt the bed dip and a warm breath against his shoulder; a hand snaked around to his front caressing his stomach and chest in feather light touches. He suppressed a smile as a cheek and nose were dragged over his shoulder to the back of his neck; he shuddered lightly as a tongue flicked out to lap at his neck and that questing hand moved to his side to caress his ribs; he involuntarily jerked away from the tickling touch. Forcing his muscles to relax again in feigned sleep, expelling a breath he appeared to settle back into deep sleep. He was lightly jostled as movement shifted from his back to his front; cool air raised goose flesh over his skin as the covers were pulled back. He cracked an eye as he felt soft downy hair brush against his chest, then stomach; he observed the golden halo descend lower, he suppressed another shutter as the hair tickled against his thighs, and at the feeling of a hot breath on the tip of his erection. It took all of his self control not to flex is hips forward and push himself into that wet warmth; he let out a soft moan as a firm tongue circled around and over the silken tip. He barked out a shout and his eyes snapped open as teeth gently nibbed at the now glistening tip, sending waves of pleasure down his shaft through his sack and up his spine. "Oh god….fuck," he groaned.

"So you stopped pretending to be asleep, then;" a husky voice muttered before taking the tip of Itachi's erection into his mouth again and sucking on the tip and running his tongue along the underside of the base to his sack where he took both of the soft round balls into his mouth, sucking lighting. He was about to push Itachi onto his back when he was dragged up and flipped onto his stomach; a hand reached under him pulling him onto his knees as Itachi entered him in one smooth thrust. "You're lucky I'm still prepared and lubricated from last night," he panted.

"I could smell the lubricant; you already took care of that, whose pretending now?" Itachi muttered as withdrew to his tip and thrust again, causing the teen to moan. Itachi knew with Naruto being such a tactile person he loved everything about sex and he enjoyed it anyway he could get it but he was always driven over the edge and left screaming, begging for more when he was ridden slowly and deeply.

Naruto tried to push back harder and increase the speed of the thrusts but Itachi held firm, he controlled the depth and speed of the thrusts and he would not allow his demanding hellcat to dictate how he wanted it this time. Itachi had always given Naruto what he wanted, if he begged to be taken hard and fast, Itachi complied; if he rode Itachi slow and gentle, Itachi complied. "Uhhh….fuck…..please faster," Naruto begged. Itachi kept the speed slow, keeping his angle tilted up as he continued to strike Naruto's over sensitised bundle of nerves. "You know, I have observed that you are swearing a lot more lately; have you been hanging around Hidan too much?" Itachi asked.

"Is this really the time to be discussing this?" Naruto panted.

"Just an observation," replied Itachi.

"Yeah? Well I've observed that you are not fucking me faster like I asked, just an observation!" Naruto moaned.

Itachi kept his thrusts slow and deep, Naruto's breathing became erratic and he clenched the sheets in his fist, throwing his head back; he released a shout of pleasure when Itachi reached around gripping his erection pulling on it in slow long strokes in time with his thrusts, "please……please make me come, I think I'm about to die," Naruto groaned between breathes.

Itachi slid his other hand across Naruto's sweat slicked torso to fondle the firm buds of his nipples, causing the blonde to scream and pant. Naruto mindlessly began to push back faster again, groaning and panting; this time, Itachi complied and increased the speed of his thrusts and hand. "Oh fuck….I'm coming……I'm coming hard;" Naruto screamed. His body convulsing and shuttering from the impact of his orgasm, his sex continued to buck in Itachi's hand; his quivering passage milking Itachi with every thrust. With one last thrust, Itachi buried himself deep within Naruto and came, his body shaking from the force of his orgasm; he held Naruto in position as the lingering effects of his orgasm faded. He pulled out of his lover, turning him around to take him a hard passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, groaning as Naruto returned the heated kiss. "I love the feeling of you coming inside of me," Naruto moaned against his lips before taking him in another heated kiss forcing his tongue into Itachi's mouth.

After showering and changing, Itachi in his Akatsuki black combat clothing, with his cloak folded at the foot of the bed and Naruto in black trousers with a blood red cotton kimono top that had Uchiha symbols embroidered around both sleeve.

Itachi sat next to Naruto on the sofa overlooking the Zen garden eating breakfast; all the noise he had heard had been Naruto placing trays of food around the sitting room area; Naruto had cooked everything from basic tofu miso to pancakes with a mango and cream cheese filling. He had caught Naruto looking him over with a worrying look a number of times since his return; he knew he had lost weight during Naruto's absence and was aware that Naruto was fattening him up. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed Naruto taking care of him; he had never had anyone who did this for him before and it gave him a sense of peace to think that he had someone now who would look out for him and protect him as much as he protected them.

"I don't understand why we have to spend so long at Konoha," Naruto complained again, as he placed chicken goza dumplings into Itachi's bowl.

"Madara has received a great deal of requests to move here of late, he wants us to see if any are viable candidates, spies and to check the economic and social welfare of Konoha;" Itachi explained, has he replaced three of the six dumplings Naruto had put in his bowl back on to the serving plate. "I know you don't like the Uchiha compound but it is only for five days; you may be able to spend time with the friends that remain there. I believe Kiba is still seeking approval to move here but Choji and Ino have been rejected again."

Naruto only nodded, what he really wanted was to spend some alone time with Itachi and Konoha was not where he wanted to spend his time; he wanted to go away somewhere, where they could spend their days training, eating, sleeping and fucking. "I was thinking that we could go away for maybe a week when we get back, just the two of us, is there anywhere you would like to go?" Itachi asked as if reading his mind.

Naruto brightened, "I have always wanted to go to the Land of Lightening; I heard it was really beautiful with the mountain forests boarding the sea and hot springs everywhere."

"Land of Lightening it is, I will send a message to Madara and Pein seeking approval to leave for a week when we return;" Itachi replied. "We had better finish packing and get cleaned up; we have to meet Kisame in half an hour."

* * *

Gaara walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with a pot of tea for himself and a cup of strong black coffee for Hidan; he placed the tray on the small table nestled between two sofas in the sitting area overlooking the new desert garden Hidan recently established.

He looked up as Hidan walked out of the bathroom drying himself with a soft bronze coloured towel. His immortal body still marred with scars and burn marks from last nights endeavours, the deeper injuries taking longer to heal, as much clean fun as the new chakra technique was, there was nothing like the feel of slick blood running between your fingers, the tang metallic smell of it in the air and the erotic feel of hot arterial spray splash against your chest, they had certainly enjoyed themselves last night.

He didn't want to return to Suna, he wanted to remain with Hidan; he knew he was lucky to find a lover like Hidan, his sexual appetite made it hard to find lovers; he was always scared he would hurt them too much, permanently injure them or accidently kill them; and the thought of taking someone who did not enjoy it was sickening. He believed that his tastes were the lingering result of his demon; the One Tailed Shukaku had been cruel and sadistic. He also noticed similar traits in Naruto, although Naruto did not have extreme kinks, he was a sexual creature as a result of Kyuubi; and his sexual experimentation was only just beginning. Garra looked over his lover again, Hidan's physical appearance alone sent sparks straight to his groin, his slim hard muscled body, white blonde hair and his soft lilac eyes; the fact that he was an immortal masochist left Gaara hard and aching. Gaara secretly enjoyed Hidan's obsessive jealously, it thrilled him to have someone want him so much.

"What are you thinking?" Hidan asked dropping his towel on the floor at the foot of his bed, and walking over to join Gaara in the sitting area. Taking a seat on the sofa, he picked up his cup of coffee, taking a sip he looked over the new garden, he had the garden built for Gaara and also so he could sit and look over it when his beloved oni was away in Suna. He didn't like the thought of Gaara leaving, it made him sick inside with anxiety; what if he decided he didn't want him anymore, what if he found someone else, what if he got hurt and he wasn't there to protect him, what if he just decided that he wasn't worth it and he didn't want to put up with his shit anymore.

"I was thinking that I was very lucky in having you come into my life and that I love you very much; and that you should not worry, I will always want you," Gaara told him.

Hidan's stomach unclenched, relaxing slightly he sat back sipping his coffee; "I will miss you," he said.

"We can make this work, you should be able to get more time off now that there are new members in the Akatsuki;" Gaara said. "I brought you a going away gift."

"Can I have it now?" Hidan asked sitting forward.

"No, finish your coffee, I want you over your morning grumpiness;" Gaara said with a smile.

Gaara moved a chair into the centre of the room and told Hidan to sit, "How are you going to fuck me while I'm sitting?" Hidan asked.

"Shut up and sit," Gaara ordered him. Gaara watched as Hidan sat as instructed, "feet a little wider," Gaara told him as he walked to his pack and pulled out a box wrapped in bright blood red paper with a dull silver bow. "I thought about your present when I took you on your hands and knees in your room here, with your knees bruised and bloody from your wooden floor."

Gaara handed the box to Hidan who ripped off the bow and paper, flipping the lip off the box he looked inside, a wide smile running across his face, his breath caught; "my….you do spoil me….play with me now!" Hidan stated as he pulled a heavy duty upholstery staple gun out of the box and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara took the staple gun and knelt down in front of Hidan, running his cheek over his lover's knee and thigh, looking up into those innocent lilac eyes that always seemed to undo him; "I love you," he whispered as he pressed the gun down and pulled the trigger, stapling Hidan's second toe to the floor.

Hidan's gasp, "oh fuck…..oh fuck…..I hope you brought an extra packet of staples;" he moaned his eyes clouding in pleasure.

Gaara swapped the gun into his other hand, pressing down he pulled the trigger, stapling Hidan's second toe of his other foot to the floor. Looking down he smiled as he watched Hidan wiggle his toes in anticipation; "more," he heard Hidan groan.

Gaara continued to staple Hidan's toes to the floor, his knees and shins becoming slick with Hidan's blood; leaning forward he press the gun against Hidan's knee cap, taking Hidan into his mouth he ran his tongue along his smooth warm skin and the silken head before relaxing his throat muscles and taking him deep into his throat as he shot a wood staple into his knee cap. Hidan screamed in ecstasy, bowing back against the back of the chair, his head thrown back; Hidan did something he had never dared before, he reached over and ran his fingers through Gaara's soft red hair as he took him deep into his throat again and sent another staple through Hidan's knee cap. "Oh fuck, I'm coming;" he moaned.

Gaara swapped the gun into his other hand, sucking Hidan harder, he increased his speed as heard Hidan struggling from breath; he bit down softly on Hidan as he stapled his other knee cap. Hidan screamed his release, his body lifting off the chair, forcing himself further down Gaara's throat; he slowly came back to reality as Gaara pulled away from him, standing, he leaned over Hidan brushing his lips over Hidan's before deepening the kiss entwining his tongue with his lovers. Breaking away from the kiss, Gaara moved behind Hidan, grabbing him by the hair, he dragged him to his feet and kicked the chair away. Raising the staple gun, he pressed down and pulled the trigger, sending a staple through Hidan's lower vertebra.

Hidan cried out in pleasure as pain ripped up his spine, and the staples in his fractured knee caps scrapped along tendons shooting pain up his legs. He was beginning to harden again as Gaara kept shooting staples up into his spine. "Please…now," he begged. Gaara was the only person Hidan had ever begged; Gaara was the only person Hidan had ever allowed to fuck him. He felt Gaara move away from him and heard the chair being dragged over to him, "hold on," Gaara told him. He grabbed the back of the chair for support as Gaara ran a hand over his shoulders, back and butt; pushing him forward sightly, Gaara entered his unprepared, dry passage in one hard forceful thrust. he groaned as he was steadily taken in hard deep thrusts, god how he loved how Gaara fucked him; everything about his demon was beautiful. "Oh Jashin…..harder," he moaned.

Gaara deepened his thrusts, pulling back on Hidan's hips roughly, making sure his nails dug into the soft flesh. He reached around to firmly tug on Hidan's erection, squeezing the tip roughly. He moaned as Hidan's movement became unsteady, signalling that he was close. Hidan's body trembled against his as he came, his sex bucking and emptying in his hand, with one last thrust he released inside of Hidan. Pulling Hidan to stand up straight, he pulled him back against his body, running his tongue on the shell of his ear, "I will miss you," he whispered.

"I don't want you to leave," Hidan whispered back, "I love you my oni."

After extracting the staples and showering again, they dressed silently; ate breakfast in silence and headed to the front gate so Gaara could meet with Naruto before they both left for the villages they had grown up in. Gaara knew the silent treatment was because Hidan was sulking; as they made their way to the entrance, Hidan pushed a small box at Gaara; he looked down at the unwrapped small wooden box with interest. "Aren't you going to fucking open it," Hidan growled.

Gaara open the box and found an exact copy of Hidan's Akatsuki ring inside, the deep emerald green stone was engraved with 三 the kanji sign for three. Hidan snatched the box from Gaara's hand took the ring out and pushed it onto Gaara left hand index finger; the same that Hidan wore his, "this is so everyone will know who you belong too and won't try to get you into their bed," Hidan explained. "I love you too," Gaara said with a grin.

* * *

Jugo met Itachi and Naruto at the front entrance, "your brother left early this morning on a mission to Wave to see if he could gather more information on those murders, he wanted me to tell you, he will try to meet you at Konoha before the week is out." Itachi was told.

Itachi nodded, "you did not go with him?"

"No, Karin and I remained behind, he wished to spend some time with Suigetsu so he may repair their relationship; it is not going smoothly, neither trusts the other." Jugo explained.

Itachi ignored the "pfft, no surprise there," comment from Naruto. "Thank you, how are you fitting in here?" Itachi asked.

"We are doing well, I have been working with Iruka and Sai on relaxation exercises, so I don't tip the scales and become enraged; they are very good teachers." Jugo explained.

Kisame joined them at the entrance, "ready to go?" he asked.

"We just have to wait for Gaara; he is leaving for Suna today and I wanted to say good bye;" Naruto told him.

"It's probably a good thing that we are leaving then, Hidan is going to be in a bitch of mood," Kisame exclaimed.

Naruto watched as Gaara walked toward them with Hidan several steps behind. "I will miss you my beautiful brother," Naruto said as Gaara joined them.

"We will see each other soon, take care of yourself and Itachi," Gaara told him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Naruto pulled back and caught Gaara's lips in a soft kiss, deepening the kiss slightly; he pulled away, "I will miss you," he said. Gaara nodded, they had become so much closer over the last couple of months; they had been brothers before, now they shared a bond that none could ever breach. "Tell me that's not Hidan's come I can taste on you," Naruto whispered. "It's your own fault for sticking your tongue in my mouth," Gaara whispered back. Naruto laughed, pulling Gaara into another quick hug before rejoining Itachi. "Take care; I'll speak to you soon."

Gaara turned to Hidan, "I will send word when I reach Suna, take care, I will miss you," Gaara said stepping forward to kiss Hidan good bye. Hidan pulled back, "I better not taste Itachi on you," he said capturing Gaara's lips in a heated passionate kiss.

Naruto, Itachi and Kisame reached Konoha in just over one and a half hours; Naruto had to admit, it was one of the better jutus's that he had been taught.

* * *

"Well if it isn't our old friends Takashi and Goro;" Itachi said as he approached the gate of Konoha.

Both guards spun around staring in horror at Itachi and Kisame in their Akatsuki cloaks; "you are free to enter," they replied quickly backing away from the gate.

They made their way through the streets of Konoha, briefly stopping at a few grocers to purchase fresh food; they were shocked at how little was available for purchase, the vendor pleaded and cried trying to touch Naruto although Itachi and Kisame blocked him, begging for him to come back to the village; to become the Hokage and re-establish trade. Naruto looked at the vendor with contempt, he recognised him; he had refused to sell food to Naruto for the entire time Naruto had lived in Konoha. He had no sympathy for him; he backed the wrong horse and was paying a steep price for supporting Danzo. Naruto walked out the door, allowing Itachi to finish the purchases; he looked around the market area, all stalls were bare, all had minimal to offer and prices were steep. He doubted many could afford to purchase fresh produce.

They entered the Uchiha compound to find the gate guarded by Kakuzu; "has Gaara left," he asked.

"He left this morning," Itachi informed him.

"I'm glad that prick has found someone but he is going to be a bastard to be around over the coming week, makes you glad to be here;" he said about his partner Hidan.

"Any problems," Kisame asked.

"No, news is already buzzing that you are here though, Naruto; we have just doubled our requests for support in the last 10 minutes. Can you believe these cretins, first they want you gone then attempt to kill you, and now that things are worse under Danzo's control, you are seen as the great saviour." Kakuzu said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am not their saviour, I couldn't give a shit if they rot in hell;" Naruto spat turning around and walking to his and Itachi's house.

"Something I said?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, this place brings up a lot of bad memories for Naruto; he hates coming here," Itachi explained. "We'll catch up for dinner, who is replacing you on guard duty?"

"Deidara, finishes at 1800h; then Sasori comes on; he doesn't like Deidara doing night duties here, the men of the village either think his a woman and attempt to rape him or know his a man and still attempt to rape him. Sasori has started to become viciously jealous like Hidan; no one can approach Deidara without Sasori wanting to kill them." Kakuzu stated.

"Those two are as crazy as each other, with their artsy; you don't appreciate our art bullshit; seriously; he likes to blow shit up, where's the art in that." Kisame said.

"Play nice," Itachi replied, "I'll see you both for dinner." He said as he made his way to his house, he was a little concerned about Naruto; he didn't think it would affect him this much to be here, maybe he should send him back.

He found Naruto staring out into the garden from the rear porch; "do you want to go back to Pebble?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head without turning around, "What do these people want from me?" he asked. "They hated me; they wanted me dead; all my life I have tried to fit in. Now they want me to save them from Danzo; I don't think I have a big enough heart to be able to forgive them and do that."

Itachi approached Naruto on the porch, pulling him back against his chest he wrapped his arms around the teen, placing a light kiss on his temple, "none of us expect you to do that; those most important to you have been saved, your precious ones are safe and well. Madara would probably disown you if you attempted to help Konoha;" Itachi said softly against Naruto's temple. "You have a village to protect and keep safe; and it's not this one."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that;" Naruto said turning around in Itachi's arms, laying his head against Itachi's chest, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. "You keep me sane," he whispered.

A knock at the door made Naruto jump and Itachi laughed, "Powerful shinobi huh," Itachi laughed as he walked to the door to find Deidara standing there with an arm full of scrolls; "these are the support requests for the last week, and this came for Naruto just now;" he said handing over the scrolls.

"Hey, how's it all going?" Naruto asked, coming to the door.

"It would go better if they stopped attacking me, you would think the cloak would scare them off but no, they are too drunk or stupid; they just keep trying their luck. Although now most have stopped outright attacking, they write stupid love poems and leave gifts; which Sasori destroys during the night." Deidara complained.

"They leave you alone after a while, they get sick of getting beaten up every time they try to rape you," Naruto stated taking the scrolls.

Itachi looked sharply at Naruto, he hadn't known this; "they tried to rape you?" he asked.

"Only for a while, first they thought is would be good to get the demon child then they started trying because they thought I was cute; they were sort of slow learners." Naruto explained.

Itachi's anger began to rise, his sharingan activated, "what do you call awhile?" he seethed.

"Um…about ten years; you know that I have always been a target here in one form or another, you are getting all angry about something that happened ages ago; calm yourself and put those eyes away." Naruto told him. "Let's go through these now," Naruto said throwing the scrolls in the coffee table.

Itachi spoke briefly to Deidara before closing the door, and joined Naruto in the sofa; "what did you say to Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"I told him, that he was to swap duties with Sasori and I would be joining him on duty tonight;" Itachi said picking up a scroll and opening it.

"You just want to kill someone," Naruto exclaimed.

"They must learn that we do not tolerate that kind of behaviour," Itachi replied, reading the scroll; "the butcher Luoe seeks permission to move to Pebble."

"No, he use to beat his wife and when she tried to leave, he killed her and made it look like an accident, Danzo vouched for him so he got off;" Naruto explained.

The scroll erupted into flames in Itachi's hand; he then picked up the next. "Kio the florist wants money," Itachi stated.

"She use to throw dead flowers at me every time I walked past her shop," Naruto said. Itachi burnt that one as well. "You can burn this one as well; he just got out of jail for child molestation."

"How about you read and I burn," Itachi said.

Out of all the scrolls only two remained on the table, one that had arrived for Naruto and a request from Kiba to join the Akatsuki, again. "Well," Naruto asked picking up the other scroll, "will Pein let him join?" he asked as he read the scroll in his hand. "No fucking way!"

"Yes he has been allowed to join. What's wrong?" Itachi asked looking over the scroll Naruto handed him. "The bitch actually wants to meet you for tea? Does she want a second go at poisoning you?"

Naruto shrugged, "one way to find out, at least I'll find out how things really are here;" Naruto explained to Itachi.

"Take Kiba, they still think his part of the village," Itachi ordered.

Naruto wrote a quick reply to Sakura while Itachi wrote one to Kiba; both scrolls were taken and delivered by Hiruko one of Sasori's puppets.

* * *

Sasuke sighed annoyingly as they left the small tea house where they had stopped for lunch; Suigetsu had been making snide remarks since they left Pebble and he was sick of it. Once they reached the village perimeter Sasuke came to a stop, "Okay, I'm over this, say what you want to say instead of just making ridiculous comments. I know I fucked up, I know I hurt a lot of people, including you, I know I went power crazy, I know you only worked for me, because Itachi asked you too. I am trying to make good; I can't make what happened not happen, all I can do is try to fix what I broke. I can't do that with you constantly bitching at me. So tell me what can I do to make it right?" Sasuke asked.

"You could start with an apology," Suigetsu replied.

"Suigetsu, I apologise for everything I have done to you, I apologise for sending you to fight Itachi, knowing you would be killed; I apologise for treating so badly when all you were doing was looking out for me. Better?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a start," Suigetsu replied with a smile, yes as much as hated to admit it; Sasuke had changed and was no longer the arrogant uptight prick he had been.

"Do you apologise for killing your master?" they heard behind them.

Sasuke and Suigetsu spun around to face the two men who had approached them; "you're dead," Sasuke spat. "I helped bury you."

"You know strangely my friend here and I share similar fates, although I was hit by Kakashi's Lightening Blade and it did stop my heart; being kicked in the chest by one of Gato's henchmen restarted my heart but I lay in a sort of coma. That's when you and your friends buried me alive." The dark haired man answered. "We are looking for Naruto, where can we find him?"

"What do you want with Naruto?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Uh…..Suigetsu, you have something that does not belong to you, grave robber. Give back Zabuza's sword that you stole from his grave and I will kill you."

"Don't you mean or I will kill you," Suigetsu asked.

"No!"

"Haku, please there is no need for us to fight; please tell us why you want to find Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Haku do not trust him, he killed Orochimaru."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke don't, step back; we were told that you had died of your illness Kimimaro;" Suigetsu asked with a bow.

Sasuke frowned at Suigetsu's show of respect, the only person Suigetsu bowed to was Itachi. "You're Kimimaro? You were willingly going to give your body to Orochimaru? I hope your death knocked some sanity into you."

"I was not dead, Gaara and his friend…..loopy fist; failed to check to see if I was alive before they left. I was found by some local village elders and taken in; their medical Jutsu was able to pull the disease from where is had spread and isolated it in my appendix where they placed a seal to contain it there. They were unable to rid me of my disease but they did contain it;" Kimimaro replied.

"Did they manage to unseal your sanity by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to kill you." Kimimaro spat.

"Why? Because I killed the snake that wanted to wear you around like a coat; why are you so loyal to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is Naruto?" Kimimaro asked calmly.

"We don't know, he left the Akatsuki and disappeared;" Sasuke lied.

"You lie, we know he left but you and your brother retrieved him; where is he being held?" Haku stated.

"I am becoming bored with this, let's get this over with; we have no intention of telling you where Naruto is and you are not going to be happy with that answer; so what do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked mildly.

"We will torture one of you for the answers we seek and ransom the other; guess which ones which?" Haku asked.

"Just take me and let Sasuke go," Suigetsu stated.

"No, Naruto will not come for you, you were once owned by Orochimaru; he would not care if you died." Kimimaro replied. "Sasuke on the other hand; he will retrieve, not because you are friends, we know you are not but because Itachi would want to save you."

"I have no intention of going willingly," Sasuke hissed.

"Yes he does," Suigetsu said looking at Sasuke. "I don't know Haku but I know Kimimaro, he is strong; he will cripple you if he has to, don't fight him. He was Orochimaru's assassin, he is close to indestructible; you will most likely lose."

"We will go without a fight, do not harm Sasuke;" Suigetsu asked.

"For now," Kimimaro answered.

* * *

Pein took a seat across from Madara, placing mission request scrolls on the table along with his sketches of the lacquered box and the two teenage boys. He reached over to the tea tray to pour a cup of tea but his hand stopped when he took in the cup of milk coffee sitting on the tray next to the teapot. "Its hazelnut, I thought you may like a change;" Madara stated.

Pein schooled his features before looking up at Madara; "this is a first, what brought this on?" he asked; "did Madara send Zetsu to spy on me, Madara would force me to leave if that were the case," he thought.

"I missed you last night, were you busy?" Madara asked, picking up a mission scroll, fiddling with the red ribbon around it then throwing it back on the pile.

"Yes, I was out gaining information from our spies," Pein replied. "And the coffee?"

"Every now and then you come back smelling like cinnamon and ginger coffee; there is only one place where is served so I was unable to get it for you, will hazelnut do?" Madara asked.

"Yes, thank you; you didn't have to do this;" Pein said. "I have disturbing news, I received this picture from an informant, and he received it from your lacquer ware maker near the Village of Fire;" Pein said handing the picture to Madara.

"Yes, I received a copy from him as well, it seems Orochimaru and Kabuto are not as dead as we had hoped;" Madara stated mildly pouring black tea into his cup, then adding sugar and a splash of milk.

Pein watched nervously, Madara only drank certain black teas and he never took sugar or milk; Madara caught Pein watching him, "traditional afternoon tea, there is only one place you can purchase these outstanding black teas as well; thought I would spoil myself."

Pein nodded nervously, "You going to drink you're coffee?" Madara asked, handing it over to Pein. Pein prayed it wasn't poisoned. "I sent a message to my lacquer ware dealer thanking him for the picture and ordered more scroll seals; he replied stating he just received an order for 100 seals from someone in the Land of Lightening, so my order would take some time, would you know anything about that?"

Pein shook his head, "No, sorry;" he replied.

"No matter, so Orochimaru is back from near death, I figured he would make a return sooner or later; I knew he wasn't dead, just crippled. Sasuke will most likely be a target, we need to guard him a little closer, when he gets back from Wave we will assign Itachi and Kisame to watch over him. We don't know what body he has at the moment, send out a message through our spy network to keep any eye out but do not approach," Madara said sipping his tea. "Anything else?"

"I received a picture of these two, they have been travelling about the area, do you think they are the ones who killed the bandits near Wave?" Pein said handing the picture to Madara.

"Oh my, where did you get this?" Madara asked looking up at Pein from the picture.

"Just an informant," Pein said carefully.

"These two are very powerful, they are both demon hosts; this one," he said pointing to the fragile broken blonde, "deadly, he has full control over his demon and he was the Mizukage from the Village of the Bloody Mist, back when students had to kill their opponent in order to graduate from the academy. He held the title for the youngest Kage before Gaara took over Suna at age 15. The other, not much is known about him, artsy jutsu but deadly jutsu; rumour has it; that his angelic face hides the soul of a monster. I think it best if only you, I, Hidan and Itachi be the ones who approach these two. We don't know who they are working for or what they want, I would rather not have anyone die needlessly."

"Shall we move to mission requests?" Pein asked picking up the first scroll; Madara only nodded sipping his tea. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"No, I'm feeling a little under the weather at the moment, I may be coming down with something;" Madara answered, looking at Pein over his tea cup.

"Maybe when you're better then," Pein replied worryingly, Madara never got sick, he was never 'under the weather'; had he been found out? Something had happened to cast doubt in Madara's mind; he was now being shut out, he didn't like this feeling, Madara had always trusted him.

"I received a message from Itachi this morning before he left, he asked if he and Naruto could take some time off after they get back from Konoha, they wish to take a small holiday, spend a little time by themselves; I informed Itachi it would fine for them to take four days off." Madara stated.

"Is that wise, with all this happening around us?" Pein asked.

"There is always something happening around us, I think they both need this time together;" Madara answered.

"Where are they looking at taking their holiday?" Pein asked, not really interested.

"Naruto wants to go to the Land of Lightening, you know, climb mountains, swim in the sea, fuck on the beach; all those things you do on holidays."

Pein almost dropped his cup, he gripped it tight, "there are other places they could go instead of Lightening," Pein stated calmly; looking at Madara, no he would never send Naruto to Lightening if he knew what was there. It was just a coincidence that they wanted to holiday there.

"I don't think there is much changing of minds on that one; Itachi has already sent a letter to a resort, booking accommodation." Madara said.

Pein only nodded, trying to think of ways to stop the holiday, "mission requests?" Madara asked.

* * *

Gaara stopped at the edge of the village he had just passed, he had only been travelling for about four hours; looking round he caught Sasuke's chakra, he felt the presence of others but could not see them. He sped forward as he caught movement but was knocked to the ground from the side; his weapon belts were cut away as he tumbled to safety; leaving his gourd behind him. He was suddenly encased in sheets of ice, breaking through, he was knocked to the ground again as branches came out of the ground and held him in place. With horror, he realised that what held him were not branches but bone; he had not been able to break through these before and could not break through them now. He stopped struggling as the bone around his neck tightened, he looked up into the bright green eyes of Kimimaro; "you're dead," he gasped.

"Not as dead as some," he heard before the bone around his neck tightened again and all went black.

Sasuke watched in horror as Kimimaro attacked Gaara, he struggled against his bonds; His arms and legs had been secured, a gag in his mouth prevented him from shouting a warning. He was dazed from hitting his head on a rock while struggling against both Haku and Kimimaro; Suigetsu lay unconscious beside him; Haku wasted no time in subduing him. "We have a better prize, let's get out of here," Sasuke heard.

"You do not wish to kill him?" Haku asked.

"No, I do not want Itachi after us; there will be plenty of time to kill him later," Kimimaro answered.

He began to struggle again, until he felt a sting in his neck; Haku had thrown one of his poisoned needles at him; his vision blurred, he became light headed; he fought the drug to remain conscious. He felt his bonds being cut away and the gag being taken out of his mouth, before he lost his battle with the drug and passed out.

* * *

Naruto sat passively in the tea house waiting for Sakura to arrive, he had ordered a pot of hot water with two cups for both Kiba and himself; he slipped the tea that he had brought with him into the pot. He had been warned by Kiba that everything in Konoha was of a poor quality now. "Are you happy to be leaving," he asked.

"Yeah, this is not a safe place any longer, crime is up, people are poor; the village elders are keeping everything that is good for themselves and letting their own people starve. People would leave if they had anywhere to go." Kiba replied. "I should warn you as well, Sakura has changed; she is cold and vicious now, well more than she was before."

Naruto handed a cup of tea to Kiba who sipped it with relish; "Oh god….I don't remember having anything this good in ages; thank you." He exclaimed. They both watched as Sakura walked in to the tea house, she looked worn but she looked as if she had put on some weight.

"I'll wait at the other table," Kiba stated before standing up to leave. Naruto handed him the teapot to take with him; "Thanks," Kiba said with a smile.

Sakura walked to the table and sat down beside Naruto, she shuffled on her seat and moved closer to him; "I needed to apologise for all I have done," she said.

Naruto nodded, "Okay," he said, with a frown, he looked over Sakura; she was dressed in a short figure hugging red dress that clashed with her pink hair; her dress was unbuttoned one button to many and it rode up as she sat back. When Naruto leaned forward he could see her red panties, she looked like a whore; was this what Danzo had done to her? "You wanted to see me to apologise?" he asked.

"Yes, I made such a mess of things, I hurt you so much; I betrayed you, all those afternoon's we had tea together, I was forced to drug you;" she told him, hoping he would believe her lie, she looked him over. He was so beautiful, last time she had seen him, she had been amazed at how attractive he was but close up, wow; all she wanted to do was climb into his lap and ride him.

"Forced?" he asked, waving to a waitress to order more tea, he wasn't about to waste the good stuff on her.

"Yes, Danzo; he told me if I didn't do it, he would kill my mother." She sobbed, as she began to cry, she placed her hand on his knee turning to face him. "This was working out better than I thought it would," she thought. She had been a little worried when she heard he had arrived in the village, she took the chance and sent a message; she was so happy to see Kiba with him instead of any Akatsuki. This would mean he had not returned to them.

"I see," he said, pouring the tea into the tea cups. "Things have been very bad for you then?"

"Yes, he forced me to marry him and he raped me on our wedding night because I refused to give up my virginity to him," she sobbed again moving her hand up Naruto's thigh more; she had to suppress a sigh at the feel of the hard muscle under her hand.

"That is terrible, you are trapped here?" Naruto asked with concern, sipping his tea; trying not to spit it out, it was god awful.

"Yes trapped, do you still have your apartment here?" she asked guessing that was where he was staying while in the village. "She had him," she thought with delight, all she had to do was get him back to the apartment let him fuck her, claim the baby was his and he would take her away and raise the brat as his own; once the kid was born she'd probably skip out on him, leaving him to raise someone else's spawn; or not, she had to admit, Naruto was quite the catch now.

"Why? Did you want to move into it? I don't think that would help you escape," he told her innocently.

"No, I thought we could talk more privately," she told him, moving her hand on his thigh higher, moving it to gently squeeze his inner thigh and rub her pinky finger along his sex. "I was always attracted to you, especially after Sasuke left. I want to be with you;" she panted.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," he said.

"Please, I know I hurt you, I want to make it up to you," she replied rubbing her breast on his shoulder and giving up the pretence of rubbing his thigh, she cupped his sex; "I want you to fuck me," she panted.

"I still don't think that is a good idea," he said.

"Why, I'll suck you off, I'll make you feel good." She groaned. "God, what was it going to take to get him to fuck her," she thought, "he had always been a prude; he probably was still a virgin."

"Well, I don't think it is a good idea, since I know you are lying to me about Danzo forcing you to betray me, I also know that you are pregnant by one of the ROOT members that Danzo makes you fuck, I know you may have a number of sexual diseases from all those ROOT members, how many are there exactly 150. I am not attracted to you in the slightest and the other reason I have no intention of fucking you is; my boyfriend is standing right behind you." Naruto told her.

Sakura spun around to see Itachi looming over her, his sharingan flaring in the dim light, "get out!" he hissed.

Sakura shrieked stumbling from the chair, she ran out the door. Itachi took her seat, pushing the tea pot and cup away; he reached over to feel Naruto's sex. "Just checking," he said.

Naruto laughed, "you really think I would get hard over that? Hardly."

"Did you learn anything?" Itachi asked.

"She's a bad liar; no, nothing that we don't already know. Can we go back now, this place is making me sick," Naruto complained laying his head on Itachi's shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke awoke feeling warm, he lay on his side facing a fire, he could smell food; rabbit curry? He raised himself onto his elbow, he vision blurred and his stomach heaved; he had to fight to remain conscious. "You may want to lie back down before you pass out," he heard. Lying back down on a soft blanket he looked over the fire to see a young teen wearing a kingfisher blue robe with yellow ribbon threaded through the sleeve cuffs and a yellow sash around his waist. He had short light brown hair and soft blue eyes. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked, his head was throbbing, his throat was dry, he needed water.

"Just outside of Wave, can I get you a drink?" the teen asked, standing up he moved over to Sasuke, he put a bottle to Sasuke's lips and gently tipped it up so he could drink,. "Better?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "How did you get me here?" Sasuke asked, the teen looked small and frail sitting there with his robe tucked around him, his voice was soft and gentle; he did not appear to be a shinobi, he didn't have any weapons and he looked as though even Sakura could beat him. "I have to get a message to the Akatsuki;" Sasuke told him.

"My friend and I took turns in carrying you; you don't weigh much. As for the message, I think we could come to an arrangement;" the teen said.

"Your friend? Where is he?" Sasuke asked, expecting a huge brute to come smashing through the underbrush.

"He has gone into Wave to check out the gossip and bring back supplies. Are you feeling up to eating yet?" the teen asked him.

"No, not yet; my name is Sasuke," he said.

"We know who you are, we want your assistance in helping us find three people for us," the teen told him.

"You're not going to tell me who you are?" Sasuke asked, as bad feeling suddenly settling in his stomach.

"No, not yet; we do not trust you enough for that." The teen told him.

"Who is it that you want me to help you find?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, Pein and Madara," the teen stated.

"Can I ask what you want with them," Sasuke said, he was feeling tired but he need to find this out.

"No, you may not; now go to sleep," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to argue but he was so tired and he knew he wouldn't get anything from the teen.

Sasuke awoke again during the night, it was colder and the night sky was filled with stars, it must have been around one or two in the morning; his head felt clearer, his stomach did not heave as he raised himself on his elbow; he was thirsty and hungry. As he moved to a sitting position, be paused, noticing someone watching him from across the fire. It was not the young teen from before, Sasuke looked around and found him snuggled in a sleeping bag with several blankets laid carefully over him. Looking back across the fire, he noticed the teen's friend was not some hulking brute, but again a young teen who looked to be about 16 years old with short ash blonde hair and lavender eyes, he had a scar running down his left cheek and he had an air of fragility and innocence. He found the teen mildly attractive, unlike the other this one was dressed as a shinobi, he had his village identification plate on the front of his vest; the four marks showing he was from the Village in the Mist and the robes of a Kage like Gaara's but his were green instead of white.

"Is he your partner?" Sasuke asked, sitting up.

"Depends what you mean by partner," the blonde teen answered, his voice soft and light.

"Is he your boyfriend? Lover?" Sasuke asked; he wasn't sure why he had asked this question, or why it was important.

"No, he is like my brother; why is this important?" he was asked.

"It's not, you want me to help you find Naruto, Pein and Madara for you," Sasuke said, taking the bottle of water that lay in front of him and began to drink.

"Yes, can you do that?" the teen asked.

"Will you tell me your names?" Sasuke replied.

"Will you help us first?"

"Are you going to harm them?" Sasuke demanded.

"Would you like something to eat?" the teen replied calmly handing a bowl of rice and curry over to Sasuke.

"I will not help you find them in order to hurt them;" Sasuke stated.

"Even if we did tell you that we would not harm them, would you believe us; do we really look that much of a threat to you?"

"You're right, I wouldn't believe you; I will take you to Pein and Madara." Sasuke told him.

"No, you will take us to Naruto first," he was told.

"I can't do that, I can't hurt him nor my brother; I would prefer it if you just killed me now." Sasuke spat.

The teen sighed, tilting his head on an angle to look at Sasuke; "such drama, do you get that from Madara? You will help us."

"You are a little too sure of yourself there," Sasuke hissed.

"No, we have something you want."

"There is nothing that you have that I could possibly want;" Sasuke said.

"I am sure you are very wrong there; firstly, I know where Orochimaru is hiding out, no not dead; I also know where he is going and what he is planning; take me to Naruto and then I will take you too him." The teen informed him with a small smile.

"No, I have no interest in Orochimaru, I do not want his power nor do I want revenge against him; I am done with that." Sasuke told the teen while slowly eating the curry and rice, he had to admit, whoever cooked it was a fantastic cook.

"I understand; you are not like all the reports I have heard about you, I heard that you were a power hungry egomaniac who sort to kill his brother for his own gain but I see you have a degree of honour to you; I am sure we can do business together. You want to send a message to the Akatsuki, may I ask why," the teen asked.

"Two of my friends have been taken, I need to send a message to let them know who it was;" Sasuke replied.

The teen opened his pack, digging around and pulled out a travelling writing set, which contained parchment and pens. "You write your message; it will get to the Akatsuki;" the teen told him.

Sasuke wrote to both Madara and Pein, explaining what had happened to Gaara and Suigetsu and that Ocochimaru was still alive. He wrote that he was with two teens that did not appear to be a threat and he did not appear to be in any danger as yet. Sasuke handed the writing set back to the teen, along with the scroll; "I can trust you that this will be delivered?" Sasuke asked.

The teen read through the message and nodded, "Yes, once my friend wakes; I will have him send it. I am glad that you think we are not a threat and you are in no danger, it will make our travelling much easier." The teen explained. "Why don't you rest, we have a long day of travelling tomorrow and you are still weak from the drug."

Sasuke nodded, feeling a lot calmer now that he knew his message was going to be sent. He fell asleep to the quiet sounds of the forest around him and the teen's pen busily scratching over parchment.

The teen looked over to Sasuke's sleeping form, he was not what he had been expecting, he had expected an arrogant prick that was too full of himself to care for others; it was a shame he would have to die. Wrapping the two sheets of parchment together, Sasuke's message and his own in a tight scroll, he stood up and walked over to his sleeping friend. "Wake up, I need you to send this scroll straight away; only to be handled by Madara or Pein;" he said.

The sleeping teen reached out and took the scroll, sitting up he pulled a bottle and pipe from under him; pouring a drop of liquid from the bottle into the pipe, he brought the pipe to his lips and lightly blow while performing a hand sign; a bubble formed around the scroll and lifted into the air. The teen performed a different sign and a gust of wind caught the bubble sending it toward the Akatsuki. "Are you going to kill him?" he asked his friend; "if you are, do it quietly so I can sleep."

"I think we will keep him alive for the moment, he may be of use to us;" the teen replied.

"Are you starting to like him?" the other teen asked as he laid back down, pulling the sleeping bag around him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he was told, as the blonde teen readjusted the blankets over his friend.

* * *

Sakura stormed about her room furious, not only had her plan failed but she had been humiliated; humiliated by none other than that dip shit loser, he had know the truth the whole time and allowed her to continue talking knowing it was all lies. Fuck she hated him, then his fucking boyfriend had appeared, how come no one bother to tell her that he had arrived with the Akatsuki with Itachi in tow. Although she had to admit that Itachi was fucking hot, he was everything that his brother wasn't; with that big hard body and long dark hair, he radiated power; even Danzo feared Itachi, you could imagine wrapping yourself in all that hair as he fucked you. She remembered the feel of Naruto's hard muscled thigh under her hand and his impressive size when she'd cupped him; the thought of having them both in bed made her wet, it would be like getting fucked by the sun and moon. But she still wanted them dead; she could not forgive such humiliation regardless of how much she wanted them.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality, "come in," she snapped.

The door open and her maid slid in, closing the door behind her; she walked over and handed her a scroll sealed in purple wax. Sakura had quickly overcome her fear of her maid and had beaten the bitch into submission, she now knew her place. Should she step out of line again, another family member would be murdered.

"Get out," she spat pushing her maid away from her.

Sakura opened the scroll a smile spreading over her lips as she read the contents. "Finally," she thought; a rich merchant who heard her plight and thought she had been treated unfairly; he wanted to aid her. He would be visiting soon and would send her a message when it would be safe for them to meet. "I am finally going to get out of this prison," she thought.

She was now in the mood for a little fun, making her way out of her room and downstairs, she slipped into the soldiers' barracks pointing to a man with long dark hair and another with short blonde hair; she slipped out of the red dress she had been wearing and laid on a near by bunk in only her red panties and high heeled shoes.

The two men approached the bed as others gathered round to watch, it was not unusual to see the Hokage's wife in the barracks when she felt the urge for some fun. Not only was it entertaining to watch but bets were quickly made, betting on how many shinboi she would get through before leaving.

The two men were naked when they reached the bed, the dark haired man sunk his hand into her soft pink hair and pulled her head up to his sex, she greedily sucked on him, moaning as he flexed his hips, forcing himself deep into her throat, he held her head still as he fucked her warm sucking mouth. The other climbed onto the bed; tearing off her panties he lifted her leg over his shoulder lowering his mouth to her hot wet mound. Running his tongue along her clit he heard her moan around his friends erection. Taking her clit into his mouth he sucked hard flicking the tip with his tongue; she moaned louder; her moaning vibrating against his friends sex, bringing him closer to release; he looked up to see his friend had her head held against the headboard of the bed and he'd brought his leg over her chest, crouching over her brutally taking her mouth, he was about to come. He sucked on her clit hard pushing two fingers into her; she raised from the bed as she came. His friend let out a sharp groan as he pulled out slightly and came in her mouth instead of down her throat. She had been unhappy with this and spat the come back at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, "out there you may be the Hokage's wife but in here you're just a slut to be taken however we want; do not forget your place or it could be you that is found face down in the river." He spat.

Another took his place, popping the buttons on his fly, he forced himself into her mouth; now that the ground rules had been reset, they didn't need her permission for anything. The blonde haired man pulled away, pushing her leg off his shoulder he entered her in a hard punishing thrust; he had never liked her, she had betrayed Naruto getting him sent away from the village; he had been trying to get Naruto in to his bed ever since Sasuke had left. Now his beautiful fox was fucking Itachi and there was no way in hell he could compete with Itachi to get Naruto. And it was all the fault of the bitch beneath him; he took her in hard vicious thrusts, taking his anger out on her.

Another two took their places, forcing her to her knees across the bed, she was taken roughly up her dry unprepared passage, she screamed in pain as she was first entered but quickly silenced by the slap across her head and the hard cock being shoved into her mouth.

By the end she had no strength left, she was covered in bruises, come and spit; she had lost count of how many times she was taken, there were about 30 in the barracks but more than half had taken her more than once. She had also lost count of how many times she had come; they dragged her to her feet, pushed her into her dress and shoved her out the door. She walked shakily back to her room, she had loved every minute of it; she loved their honesty treating her like the cheap slut that she was. It was the only time she could truly be what she felt she was inside. She needed these sessions; it made it so much easier to live with herself.

* * *

Madara starred at the scroll in his hand to the gourd resting by the door; a message had been sent by some villagers stating there had been a fight of some sort at a nearby village; Pein had sent Kakashi and Sai to investigate, they had come back with Gaara's gourd and weapon belts; they reported that they found the blood of Gaara, Sasuke and Suigetsu in the area but thing else. Pein had sent off a message to Wave to see Sasuke had reported in and Madara had sent one to Suna. An hour ago both Shikamaru and Kankuro had arrived stating they had not heard from Gaara. Hidan had not been informed as yet and Pein was considering if he should send him on a mission until this was resolved.

Madara had finally received the scroll from Wave; it stated that Sasuke had not reported in. "Do you think it's him?" Pein asked.

"No, he is still too weak," Madara replied, he was unsure of how much he should reveal in front of Pein any more, last night when Pein had returned, Madara caught his chakra signature as he entered Pebble but he also picked up on another, a lingering scent attached to Pein; a familiar one that he could not place but he knew he detested and loathed everything connected to that chakra signature. He had left following the chakra trail to a small tea house that was about to close; he spoke briefly to the waiter and found out nothing, the descriptions he had been given were of little use, they matched Pein and an unknown sliver haired man. Madara did not know who this other was and that bothered him; was he just an informant as Pein claimed or was Pein betraying him, it wouldn't the first or tenth time someone close to him had betrayed him.

"The other ones?" Pein asked again.

"They are the most likely," Madara said sadly, if they had met with the others they would be dead.

"What are you not telling us?" Shikamaru asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"You will be told when we believe that you need to be told," Madara snapped.

Madara stiffened standing up as an unfamiliar chakra signature entered the village, he shot up a chakra flare and the item speed toward him. He watched as a large bubble with a scroll within it entered through the window; Kakashi was about to grab it, "don't touch it," he warned; "wait to see who it goes to, it is an acid bubble, it will burn the hand off anyone who touches it, except whoever it is address to.

They watched as the bubble hovered between Pein and Madara, before bursting in front of Madara; he caught the scroll before it hit the ground, opening the scroll he found two sheets of parchment; reading them he looked up at Pein, "Send a message to Itachi, tell him to get Naruto back here immediately, bring all of the Akatsuki still at Konoha as protection; lock up and seal the Uchiha compound."

Turning to Kakashi "Please go and get Hidan, he needs to hear this. Sai, please go and get Jugo, he may be able to help us; meet back here in two hours, I need time to think; Itachi and Naruto should be back by then." He said walking out of the study to his bedroom.

Pein watched Madara walk out the room, he needed to talk to Madara, he needed to fix what was wrong; he hated being shut out, he hated not being able to be near him, he hated not being able to sleep next to him, he hated not being trusted; was this what his friend felt like? Knowing where he was but not being able be near him or touch him; it was starting to hurt. He cursed his blonde friend again for making his happen, he sat at Madara's study desk and wrote a message to Itachi; rolling the parchment into a scroll he sealed it with blood red wax, pressing the sealing wax with the Akatsuki seal; throwing it into the air, it vanished in a ball of bright yellow light.

Pein walked though the house and upstairs to Madara's bedroom, where he found his lover lying on the bed looking out the window; "I don't want you here," he heard Madara say as he neared the bed.

"Please don't do this," Pein replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I have far too much on my mind right now to be thinking about your betrayal;" Madara snapped.

"I am not betraying you," Pein sighed moving closer to Madara on the bed.

"Let me look for myself," Madara asked turning to face him.

"You know it does not work on me," Pein said lying down next to Madara, he closed his eyes savouring the delicious earth amber scent of Madara.

"I don't trust you," Madara told him.

"Tell me what caused this, I will not lie to you;" Pein asked wanting to run a hand over Madara's stomach and chest, it always soothed his lover to be held and he wanted more than anything to pull Madara into his arms and soothe him.

"Who did you meet yesterday?" Madara asked.

"I did not tell you because I knew you would be angry; please remember I am not betraying you or the Akatsuki. I met with Tobirama, he has been passing on information; he wishes to assist." Pein explained, hoping Madara would not hit him.

Madara starred at Pein for a minute before getting up off the bed and walking out the door, Pein heard him walk downstairs and out the front door, "fuck!" he muttered as he dropped on his back. He had just saved and ruined himself, Madara knew that he was being honest and would not betray the Akatsuki nor him, his position was safe. But he had just told his lover that he had been working with his greatest enemy, that he had shared tea, biscuits and chats with those who had caused his greatest betrayal. His lover's body was covered in the scars of that betrayal, the effects were still being dealt with today; it had opened the flood gates for further conflict and betrayal, the death of Minato, the treatment of Naruto. He may have kept his position safe but he had lost Madara as his lover.

* * *

Itachi slowly walked back to his house, he had just finished guard duty with Deidara and had killed 5 men for attempting to attack Deidara; he forced himself not to kill the blonde ROOT shinobi who arrived at the gate with a note for Naruto. As soon as the blonde left, he ripped open the note and read all about the man's love for Naruto; Itachi engulfed the note in a small fire ball, once he had vented his anger there was not even a speck of ash left from the note.

Itachi came to a halt as a bright yellow light flashed in front of him dropping a scroll; he knelt down picking up the scroll he knew was an urgent message from Pein. Pein only ever sent emergencies via such methods, cracking the wax seal he read the contents; rushing back to the gate, he told Kisame to round everyone up, they were being recalled. He then rushed back to his house to find Naruto asleep in the sofa still fully dressed. "Tenshi, wake up," he whispered.

"Can we go to bed now," Naruto asked, sitting up.

"No, we have to leave here, Pein has recalled us, go and get your pack and empty the fridge of any perishable goods, we will give the food to the beggars on the way out;" Itachi told him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, come on we have to be in Pebble within two hours," he replied; he had been given the details but he didn't want to worry or stress Naruto, he didn't know how he would react to the information that Gaara was missing.

Naruto sealed the Uchiha gate and placed a seal over the compound not allowing anyone access, only he, Madara, Itachi or Sasuke could break the seal. They made their way to Pebble and reached it in an hour and forty five minutes. Itachi lead Naruto to Madara's for the conference.

Naruto and Itachi met with Hidan on the way in, they were escorted to the study and stopped dead when they saw Gaara's blood soaked gourd in the corner; Naruto looked at Itachi, "I don't know," Itachi said pulling Naruto against him.

Hidan walked over to the gourd running his hands over the smooth surface, "what happened?" he asked turning to face Pein; "WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled.

"I will explain all we know in a minute, please take a seat; there is much to cover." Madara stated from the door, he walked into the study not looking at Pein and took his usual place on the sofa chair. "We will tell you all we know. We received two parchments, one from Sasuke, he reported that he and Suigetsu were captured by Haku and Kimimaro, both obviously alive and well; they then caught the chakra signature of Gaara and set a trap for him. He is still alive, they intend to torture Suigetsu for the location of Naruto and use Gaara as their hostage. Do you have any idea why they would be looking for you?" Madara asked.

"No, I didn't know they were alive," Naruto replied "but of course I will meet them, I need to get Gaara and Suigetsu back."

"Naruto you have fought both Haku and Kimimaro you know they are deadly fighters, we need to approach this with caution." Madara told him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He is in greater danger, they dumped him after catching Gaara, believing Gaara was the better catch, he was drugged and left; he was picked up by these two," Madara said placing the picture of the two teens on the coffee table. "He said in his message that he didn't think they were a threat and didn't feel in danger but we also received a messaged from his one," he said pointing to the blonde in the picture. "He said that Sasuke was safe for now but they wanted Naruto and knew that Naruto would not come for Sasuke; they said that they would swap Sasuke for Naruto and for every day that they had to wait, they would kill a child from the village were Sasuke was found; one day, one child, two days, two children, you get the idea." Madara explained.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are both demon hosts, this one his name is Yagura," he said pointing to the blonde haired teen; "he was Mizukage for the Village of the Mist, Naruto he is deadly, Sasuke does not know what sort of danger he is in; both boys may look innocent and non threatening, but they are both vicious and cruel; Yagura has full control of his demon. Naruto if you go up against him; you will most like not survive." Madara said looking to Itachi.

Naruto sat back thinking, he wanted to go after Gaara but that would put innocent children's lives at risk. "I will go with you," Itachi said taking Naruto's hand.

"No, the note was very clear, Naruto must go alone and any cloning jutsu will result in the death of hostages," Madara said softly, they could not help Naruto in this one.

"If I go to meet this Yagura to save the children and Sasuke, I may die and not be able to save Gaara; if I meet with Kimimaro and Haku, I may die or be delayed and innocent children will be killed; I don't know what to do?" Naruto whispered.

"You need to think fast, the first child will die at 1500h today," Madara said softly.

"I think you should all leave, we will let you all know if anything comes up, if you happen to think of anything that may help let us know." Pein said ushering everyone out of Madara's house.

As Naruto walked to the door, Madara stopped him; "this is not an easy decision, I have been trying to come up with a solution, I can't think of anything; I am sorry. We will support any decision that you make." Madara told him.

Naruto nodded, "I know, thank you;" he said hugging Madara.

Madara waited at the door, farewelling everyone; he turned to see Pein still standing in lounge area, "you are not going home?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to apologise," Pein said walking toward him.

"Very well, apology accepted," Madara replied holding the door open.

"I care deeply for you," Pein whispered.

"I find that hard to believe, you have not exactly been faithful now have you?" Madara snapped.

"I have never taken any of my flirtations to bed, there has only been you;" Pein told him.

"Would you have taken Naruto?" Madara asked.

"No, all I wanted was a taste." Pein whispered.

"Well I am sure the local village has a great deal for you to taste," Madara hissed.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto slowly walked back to their house, Itachi was furious; he would not let Naruto go alone to do this, both were suicide missions. "I will go with you," he stated.

"You can't people will get hurt," Naruto pleaded.

"You will get hurt," Itachi snapped.

"What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"Not go," Itachi said calmly, turning to look at Naruto behind him, he only nodded; looking utterly miserable.

Itachi walked ahead again, he wanted to get Naruto home, so they could discuss their options. "I think we should plan this out, maybe send a message to Haku; what do you think?" Itachi asked. He turned when he received no reply from Naruto; Naruto had gone.

"Fuck!" Itachi yelled; who did he go to first?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tobirama Senju looked up from the scroll that Pein had sent, he had used his lightening ball jutsu to teleport it; "there's trouble," he said to his brother.

"Isn't there always trouble?" His brother answered, continuing to prune the bonsai in front of him.

"Madara has learnt of our involvement with Pein, although he still remains the head of the Akatsuki he no longer has Madara's trust;" Tobirama said.

His brother paused in his pruning, "he has been banished from Madara's bed?"

"So it seems, also Kimimaro and Haku are back in operation; Yagura and his offsider have been making moves;" Tobirama replied.

His brother looked up at him placing his pruning shears down; "making moves how?"

"They have Sasuke and have sent a ransom demand to Madara, stating that they would swap Sasuke for Naruto and for everyday they have to wait for the exchange they would kill a child;" Tobirama explained.

"Where does Kimimaro and Haku come into this?" he brother asked.

"They have Gaara and Suigetsu; they are ransoming them in exchange for Naruto. We have also received reports that Orochimaru has left the comfort and hospitality of the opium den."

Tobirama looked over to his brother who was deep in thought; he watched a frown crease over his forehead and shadows move behind his eyes. He watched the internal struggle within his brother; having already decided what needed to happen he waited on his brother, he understood this was something his brother desperately wanted yet utterly feared; this was going to cause his brother unimaginable pain. He watched as his brother's eyes cleared and focused on him; "we have to go to Madara," he finally replied softly.

"I know, are you going to be alright? You don't need to go, you can remain here and I can go;" Tobirama asked.

"No, that would be unfair on you, I need to confront this; I have been hiding away from this ever since that snake dug us up and brought us back. I need to speak with him; he will probably kill me."

"Well it is only fair, you did kill him first." Tobirama replied as he threw the scroll into the fireplace were it ignited and burst into flames; he looked over to his brother in time to see a spasm pain cross his features, "I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking;" he whispered pulling his brother into an embrace; sure enough his brother quickly pulled away.

His brother never allowed physical contact anymore; before the Madara incident he had been carefree, loving and open; after the Madara incident he became withdrawn, closed, abhorred physical contact and celibate; he had never married, never taken a lover; he lived like a monk helping those around him but hating his existence, he hated himself for what he had done.

"We had better pack and get organised if we want to leave this morning," his brother said walking from the room.

* * *

Naruto looked around the clearing, he had sent up a chakra flare to announce that he had arrived and sat patiently waiting. He had been going over events in his head while walking back home with Itachi; some things didn't add up, they didn't make sense. He closed his eyes, sighing in relief as he felt the presence of Gaara moving toward him. He stood as Kimimaro walked into the clearing followed by Gaara, Suigetsu and Haku.

Kimimaro halted several paces away from Naruto, while Haku passed him and stopped in front of Naruto, "who came with you?" he asked taking Naruto by surprise by pulling Naruto into a light embrace.

"No one, I came alone; you are looking well Haku;" Naruto said looking into his rich chocolate brown eyes. "Why did you take Gaara and Suigetsu?"

"We needed to see you, we were unsure if you would come if asked and we believed that you were being held against your will by the Akatsuki; Gaara has informed us that this is untrue, we do not wish you or yours any harm, unless Suigetsu is yours of course." Haku stated with a small smile.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"Kimimaro's containment seal is cracking, the seal is holding his disease at bay but we do not know for how much longer, we know you have been studying seals and are known as a seal master; we wish that you re-establish the seal;" Haku asked.

"I can not do this here and it is going to take some time; I would prefer it if Zetsu takes a look at Kimimaro first, he may have something that can slow the disease so we have some time to do the seal properly;" Naruto explained.

Haku looked back at Kimimaro, who only nodded; "we will do as you suggest, we apologise for the inconvenience that this has caused; please understand that we have treated Gaara well." Haku said.

"And Suigetsu?" Naruto asked.

"Well he is a grave robbing thief; therefore, I have treated him as such;" Haku stated.

"You know that he is considered to be the reincarnation of Zabuza?" Naruto said.

"Naruto we both know that is bullshit, how can he be the reincarnation of someone who died after Suigetsu had already been born? How old was he when Zabuza died, 10? Some people will believe anything." Haku stated.

"You can not hurt him, Pein will be most upset," Naruto explained.

"The pathetic dog is a member of the Akatsuki? How is this possible? He is weak and useless," Haku hissed.

"I wouldn't call him weak and useless, he has strength and has been loyal to Itachi for some time," Naruto explained.

"He has Itachi's respect?" Haku asked looking over at Suigetsu, "are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, not only Itachi's respect but also that of Pein and myself; he aided Itachi in stopping my kidnapping by Danzo." Naruto explained.

"Did he?" Haku asked again, looking harder at Suigetsu.

"Yes, so don't kill him," Naruto said taking in the way Haku was watching Suigetsu; "you know he was trained to be one of the 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist' along with his brother Mangetsu but his brother was murdered forcing him to give up his training. He was then captured by Orochimaru and tortured; he has the shark teeth of the Swordsmen of the Mist; same as Zabusa;" Naruto pointed out.

"They are quite striking with his white hair and bright violet eyes don't you think? I must confess I have been admiring the way the sunlight casts a blue sheen to his white hair;" Haku confessed.

"If you say so," Naruto said looking at Suigetsu with a frown, Suigetsu was not his cup of tea; he was scared to death of those teeth, the thought of kissing him was scary enough without the thought of letting them anywhere near his junk.

"You are in a relationship with Itachi are you not? Gaara has said as much, so your taste in what is appalling is questionable," Haku stated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that! First Hidan now you. Okay so we agree, no killing anyone, I will speak with Gaara, he will lead you back to Pebble and introduce you to Pein and Madara; get Kimimaro to Zetsu as soon as you get there;" Naruto explained.

"You are not coming with us?" Haku asked hesitantly.

"No, I have another meeting I need to get too, you will both be safe. Oh, you may want to avoid Hidan until Gaara soothes him, he is a little protective of Gaara and he was a smidgen upset when he found out Gaara had been taken;" Naruto advised.

"By smidgen you mean?" Haku asked.

"He tried to kill everything in sight in his quest to reach Gaara, Pein had to hit him with a poisoned needles just to slow him down, his sedated at the moment," Naruto warned walking over to Kimimaro, Gaara and Suigetsu.

"Kimimaro, it is good to see you are still alive, I will do everything possible for you; we also have Madara assisting as well. Gaara, Hidan will be happy to see that you are unharmed," Naruto said.

"I'm sure he will be," Gaara replied hugging Naruto; he understood the unspoken message, go see Hidan as soon as you get back, he has been throwing a fit. Naruto spoke briefly with Gaara outlining everything that needed to occur.

"I will see you soon; I have to be somewhere else. If you see Itachi along the way let me know I am alright." Naruto shouted as he ran out of the clearing.

* * *

Danzo smiled broadly at his new business merchant, not only was this man going to bring economic trade back to Konoha but he was going to smooth the way for trade with other villages; all he asked for in return was to be based in Konoha, stating that he had always admired the village.

Danzo wasted no time in providing him with an estate house; Danzo sat back enjoying a cup of tea as he watched the merchant, Hisao Takumi, go over a list of required items; the man was fairly young, approx 24 years old with light brown hair and vivid green eyes; "if it wasn't for his eyes he would be rather plain looking" Danzo thought. "If you can make this happen, I may be willing to give you a place on the council of elders;" Danzo stated.

"You give me a great honour," Hisao said humbly.

"You have to prove yourself first of course," Danzo sneered.

"It is to be expected," Hisao said with a slight bow. "My assistant has already begun taking orders from store holders here."

Danzo nodded in acknowledgement, Hisao's assistant had been quick to ensure Hisao was settled with a pot of tea before leaving.

"Mamoru will ensure that all consignments have been completed with a fortnight; is there anything else you need from us?" Hisao asked.

"No, I will call you should we need anything," Danzo replied dismissing the merchant.

Hisao bowed deeply before leaving the Hokage's office; as he walked down the corridor he paused at an open doorway to watch the Hokage's wife beat a serving girl with a broom handle; the poor girl was cowering in a corner trying to protect her head with her hands as blows rained down on her.

"What I do is none of your business, when my husband asked where I am, you say you don't know. Is that too hard to fucking understand?" she yelled.

Sakura was angry; the stupid bitch of a maid had told Danzo that she had gone to the soldiers' barracks, now she was banned from leaving the tower without his permission.

She paused as she heard movement behind her, looking over her shoulder she took in the young man standing in the doorway, light brown hair, cut to just below his shoulders and deep green eyes that sparkled in the low lighting; turning to face him, she cocked an eyebrow in question at his intrusion.

"They need to be punished if they misbehave," he said with a shrug; "I sent you a message, I was just enquiring if you received it?"

Sakura lent on the bloodied broom handle and cast him a bright happy smile, "yes, I did, I am so glad to meet you;" she said stepping forward to greet him, she thought he was handsome. "When do you think it is possible to meet?"

"I was thinking I may send a message to the Hokage asking for your assistance in choosing décor for my new house, I am unmarried so a woman's opinion would be most helpful;" he stated, taking her hand and lightly pressing his lips to her knuckles.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you, I will ensure my maid stays quiet about this," she giggled.

"Until next we meet," he said with a bow and departed down the stair to the tower entrance.

Sakura turned to face her maid; she had a dreamy look in her eye which vanished as her gaze settled on her maid still cowering in the corner; "let's ensure you won't talk," she said pulling a kunai from her pocket.

* * *

Kabuto meet Orochimaru at the entrance of the Hokage tower, "all the orders have been shipped, did everything go well with you?" he asked.

"Yes, this is going better than planned, send a message to Danzo requesting the assistance of his wife for advice on décor for the new house;" Orochimaru said. "Do we have mouth wash at home, I had to kiss that bitches hand, and god knows what I may have caught."

"Yes, there is some in your bathroom cabinet; you may have to sleep with her;" Kabuto said looking as his master, a flash of distaste crossed his face.

"I am aware of that but I have made that task a little more pleasurable, well for my part at least; you will be cloning yourself as me and doing the deed, in my state of health I can not risk injury, so it must be you;" he stated. "Did you happen to find me a gift whilst you were out with the store keepers today?"

"Yes, I did actually, I dropped it off home before I came to collect you; I hope you will be pleased with it," Kabuto replied.

As they reached the house, Orochimaru looked over the house, it was in fairly good condition, it had belonged to a family that had been loyal to the previous Hokage and were dispatched by Danzo once he came into power; he was only planning on staying in the house for a short time so decoration was not a high priority.

Orochimaru entered the front door taking in the layout; he went to the bathroom to wash out his mouth with mouthwash before making arrangements for dinner with Kabuto. "So I have been looking and I have not noticed my gift?"

"It is this way, my lord." Kabuto answered walking to the master bedroom and opening the door.

Orochimaru looked around his assistant to his gift, "You have done well," he said looking at the ten year old boy sitting very still on the end of the bed.

* * *

Naruto sat in a small tea house at the village where Sasuke had been taken; starring into the bowl of ramen, he pushed he noodles around the bowl not really interested in eating, it was quarter to three; he was worried he was going to miss Yagura and a child would be killed.

He had sent several chakra flares up in various locations surrounding the village; all he could do was wait. He looked up from his bowl as he heard someone enter the tea house, he watched as two young teens along with Sasuke entered. They walked to his table and sat down; the young teen with brown haired waved at the waiter for menus.

"Naruto, I am glad you made it, this is Utakata and I am Yagura, of course you know Sasuke;" the blonde teen said.

"I know who you are," Naruto replied. "Sasuke you can leave, Itachi is expecting you."

"I am not leaving," Sasuke said picking up a menu that the waiter placed on the table.

"I am here for the ransom exchange, don't you fucking get it, they are not your friends they have been holding you as a hostage," Naruto hissed.

"I know; I will not leave you, you may hate me but I still classify you as a friend and I will not leave you;" Sasuke snapped back.

"Fine, just keep out of my way," Naruto hissed back. "What do you want?" he asked Yagura.

"Well the ramen doesn't look very good, so maybe the stir fried noodles, some grilled squid and a fish, you?" Yagura asked.

"I didn't mean to eat, what do you want with me?" Naruto snapped.

"Can we discuss this while we eat, I am rather hungry," Yagura asked.

The three ordered meals while Naruto seethed in anger, he wanted this sorted out now so he could get back to Itachi, "he must be really worried and REALLY angry;" thought Naruto.

Naruto looked over the teens, he knew they were demon hosts; the blonde Yagura had the Mist village's signature blonde hair and soft lilac eyes, even with the scar running down the left side of his face, he radiated innocence; the other sat in the corner leaning against the wall with his blue robe tucked around him; his light brown hair was streaked with copper and his deep sapphire blue eyes were warm and welcoming. Utakata poured tea into each of their cups, ensured they all had clean neatly folded napkins and was polite and charming to the wait staff.

Once the food arrived he made sure everyone had enough food in their bowls and had begun to eat before he did; Naruto grudgingly eat the fish and noodles in his bowl. "So are you going to tell me what you want with me?" he asked.

"You have the fox inside of you, word is Madara has been searching for a certain scroll on demon seals so you can break your seal and release Kyuubi without any harm to you or the demon; my friend here wants in;" Yagura stated pointing to Utakata with his chopsticks.

"And you?" Naruto asked.

"My turtle and I get along very well, we do not wish to be separated," he replied.

"Why should I help you? You threatened children," Naruto snapped.

"We had to make sure you came, we couldn't trust that you would come for Sasuke, so we added an extra incentive;" Yagura said with a shrug. "Plus we have the scroll Madara has been searching for."

"So you want me to go with you somewhere and release the demon from Utakata," Naruto asked.

"Yes, you release the demon, they both live and you get to live; it really is a fair exchange;" Yagura stated.

"And Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He is free to leave but if he tags along, should you fail he dies along with you;" he answered.

"Madara is better at seals than I am, I would prefer it if he were included, please come back with us and we will work on this together;" Naruto pleaded.

"We have no reason to trust you," Utakata suddenly spoke.

"I know but I give you my word that you will be welcomed there," Naruto stated.

Naruto watched as the two exchanged looks in a silent communication; he seen the desperate pleading in Utakata's eyes. "Can I ask why you want to be rid of your demon so much?"

"He has always whispered to me, I have managed to ignore it most of my life but lately it is getting harder to ignore, his whispering is sending me insane; he has also been taking control of my body while I sleep, doing terrible things; Yagura has been watching over me while I sleep to ensure the demon does not take control. I do not want this anymore, I want to be normal;" he replied.

"We will go with you, if you can guarantee the safety of Utakata." Yagura asked.

"He will be protected, Madara will see to that; you have no concern for yourself?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I can look after myself," he replied.

Naruto smiled at them both, "Madara is going to be so happy to meet you," he said; these two were exactly what Madara looks for in his Shinobi, they were deadly vicious killers who were also cultured and well mannered; Yagura had been a Mizukage, he was politically savvy and had a vast understanding of economics. Although Madara had finally stuck an alliance with Suna and Gaara, he wanted his own Kage; now he had the opportunity of getting one.

"You can stay at my house while you are there," Sasuke said hopefully.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, he was like all Uchiha's, they liked their solitude, they hated having guests; he saw Sasuke's eyes flicker over Yagura, "that is very nice of you to offer," Utakata said; "but we do not want to be a burden."

"No, you are most welcome," Sasuke replied quickly looking Yagura over again.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," Yagura said softly looking Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke paid for the meal and followed Naruto to the door, "Yeah, that's real kind of you Sasuke," Naruto whispered with a smile, "are you planning on stealing his black cherry?"

"That's disgusting," Sasuke whispered back, "and no I do not just want to steal his black cherry, I want more."

"Just be careful of that one, he may look fragile and innocent but he is powerful enough for Madara to warn us about handling him with care;" Naruto whispered.

"Just like someone else I know," Sasuke said with a smile. Yes Yagura and Naruto had similar qualities and he had all the attributes that Uchiha's find alluring.

* * *

Madara and Pein greeted Gaara and Suigetsu at the entrance of Pebble, Gaara explained what had occurred and what was required of them, "Gaara, please go and reassure Hidan that you are not dead and are in perfect health," Pein asked.

"Kimimaro, Haku it is good to finally meet you, Suigetsu will take you to meet Zetsu and bring you something to eat and drink; we will sort out your accommodation once you have finished with Zetsu;" Madara told them. "We will do everything possible to aid you."

"They would be a great asset to the Akatsuki if we could get them," Pein remarked once they had left with Suigetsu.

"Yes, if we can heal or isolate Kimimaro's disease he would be a fantastic asset; my concern is if he is still loyal to Orochimaru, we will need to discover that before we attempt to recruit him. We are already half way in getting Haku, he has a weakness for the 'Swordsmen of the Mist' he was Zabuza's lover; now he has Suigetsu and Kisame to choose from, this will be an interesting state of play; who will get him into bed first;" Madara observed.

"My money is on Suigetsu, Zabuza was no oil painting but he was still more human than Kisame," Pein stated.

"You may be right," Madara remarked watching them follow Suigetsu to Zetsu's house before turning and walking to his own home.

Pein stood at the gate watching Madara walk away; this had been the first time that Madara had spoken to him since his confession yesterday, he had really fucked things up, he wanted it to go back to the way things were, he had spent too long living and sleeping lone; he wanted Madara's warmth back.

The man had a way of getting under your skin; his caring loving nature with those precious to him contradicted his cruel vicious side to those who opposed him. He had a way of making you feel safe and protected and he was demon in the sack. But he knew he would never get it back, he had lost Madara's trust, and to lose his trust was to lose him.

Pein began walking back to his house then he stopped dead, He snapped his head around to see if Madara had felt it as well; he seen Madara had stopped and was slowly turning around; a mixture of disbelief, pain, hatred and loss crossed his features. "You," he hissed at Pein.

"No, I didn't do this;" Pein pleaded.

"Get rid of that……..thing," Madara seethed before vanishing in a heated whirlwind of dusk and rock.

Pein walked back to the entrance, angry that they had come, "what the fuck were they thinking," he thought as he stepped through the entrance.

The brothers Tobirama and Hashirama were waiting for him on the other side of the entrance, "Pein my brother, before you get all angry with us, we thought it best to come considering all that is occurring," Tobirama said backing away from Pein with his hands raised in a surrender gesture.

"What are you doing here," Pein hissed.

"Did you not just explain that to him?" Hashirama asked his brother.

"Shut up, you are not helping; can't you see he is angry?" Tobirama snapped at his brother.

Pein reined in his anger, just the fact that Hashirama was here; meant something important happened; he would never venture anywhere Madara was located. Taking a deep calming breath "What has happened that brought you here," he asked calmly.

"See, isn't that better," Tobirama said.

"We have news on Orochimaru and we thought you could use our help with your Madara problem," Hashirama interjected.

"You know, you being here is making the Madara problem so much worse," Pein snapped at him.

"Do we get an invite in, some tea perhaps?" Tobirama asked.

They all looked to the South as they felt a great force coming toward them, it eased as it neared and stopped before the entrance of Pebble. Pein heard a quick intake of breathe from Hashirama as Naruto came into view after completing the teleportation jutsu. He quickly looked to Hashirama than Tobirama; he wasn't sure how safe Naruto was with them. Hashirama was aware that Naruto was Madara's and Minato's son.

"You look just like your father," Hashirama said walking toward Naruto; he stopped short as Yagura and Utakata stepped in front of Naruto.

"Do you know him?" Utakata asked Naruto.

"No, but he looks familiar," Naruto said.

"Of course he looks familiar dobe; that's Hashirama the first Hokage, you seen his face on the side of a mountain at Konoha every day and the big ass statue of him and Madara at the Valley of End;" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Right….., where is Madara?" Naruto asked.

"Either in his study or waiting for you on the other side of the entrance," Pein replied.

Naruto nodded and turned to enter Pebble, he took several paces rearward as he felt rolling anger coming toward him, the sky was suddenly blackened by crows, he was confronted by a very angry Itachi; "Please," he squeaked before Itachi slapped him hard across the his face, his ring cutting a deep gash on his cheek bone and splitting his lip.

"I am sick of worrying about your safety, no more;" he hissed, dragging a stunned Naruto through the entrance with Sasuke, Utakata and Yagura following.

"Should we intervene?" Yagura whispered to Sasuke.

"No, we leave this one well alone," Sasuke whispered back.

They were met by a very angry Madara on the other side of the entrance, "When I said we would support you in any decision you made, this is not what we meant," Madara snapped at him.

Yagura, Utakata you are welcome here, Sasuke please take our guests to my study I will be there shortly;" Madara said softly.

"I am disappointed in you Naruto, you are no longer alone, you have a family now; you do not act alone like this any more;" Madara snapped at him. "Itachi take him home, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Do you want anything done about the other two out there," Itachi asked.

"No, I need to think on this, let Pein handle it for the moment," Madara replied turning to walk back to his house.

* * *

Naruto silently followed Itachi home, he had attempted to explain but was met with a cold non communicative wall; he fought back tears as he entered the house and Itachi walked to his study closing the door behind him.

He made his way upstairs, undressing along the way; stepping under the hot stream of the shower he let his tears fall, he had never seen Itachi that angry before, it had scared him; he knew he was in trouble when he had seen Itachi's red eyes glowing; he had expected to be yelled at but instead Itachi had hit him; "Kyuubi, I only thought I was doing what was best" Naruto sobbed.

"_Kit, he was scared for your safety; he only just got you back and you run off into two dangerous scenarios, you are lucky they needed your assistance and did not want to kill you, did you not think, they could have been working for Orochimaru,"_ Kyuubi replied.

"I didn't think of my safety I only thought of saving Gaara, Sasuke, Suigetsu and the innocent children;" Naruto sobbed harder.

"_Oh Kit, you have others to lean on now, you don't have to rely upon yourself any longer."_

"I know, I feel so stupid;" Naruto cried, his chest hurt; he felt waves of sadness wash over him. Turning off he shower he quickly dried himself and climbed into bed; "Itachi will make it better when he comes to bed;" Naruto thought as tears slid across the bridge of his nose and fell to dampen his pillow.

* * *

Gaara woke as he felt a stirring beside him, he looked up to find Hidan staring down at him; "You're here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; it was just a misunderstanding;" Gaara explained.

"I can't go through that again," Hidan said; "I don't want to leave you."

"Come back with me to Suna, we can ask Madara if you could be the Akatsuki envoy in Suna; we can still travel back here and you can do Akatsuki missions around the Suna area; you may have to check to see if Kakuzu wants to accompany you;" Gaara said pulling Hidan into a heated kiss.

"I thought I had lost you, I never want to feel that sort of hurt again," Hidan whispered against Gaara's lips; "I love you Oni; do I need to kill anyone?"

"No, like I said, just a misunderstanding."

* * *

Madara sat across from Yagura and Utakata; "Having the scroll will make our study go quicker but this will still take some time," he stated. "We ask that you remain here while Naruto and I perfect this; it is the safest place for you and we will place a guard on you each night to ensure the demon does not take control of your body; we will protect you."

"Thank you for your kindness, I had not expected such generosity," Utakata stated.

"You are happy to stay with Sasuke? He has a large estate house, he is still repairing some of it but it should be accommodating enough;" Madara explained.

"We will be fine, I would like to contribute if I can, I will be happy to do missions for you or assist were possible;" Yagura asked.

"Would you be able to work with Sasuke as a partner? I am sure we could find some work for you, maybe assist with training of our members, I understand you were a Kage for Mist; I also understand you were a very good Kage; we could use some of your expertise around here, trade negotiations with other village's, the establishment of a new medical facility, basic infrastructure requirements for our growing community, that sort of thing;" Madara asked.

"I would be happy to do anything I can," he replied.

"You must be tired, I will have Sai drop by, he will stand guard over you; he used to be on the same team as Naruto so he is use to demons, he does not scare easily;" Madara said leading the teens to the front door.

He bid them good night with a promise to drop by tomorrow to check on them; Madara was extremely happy as he closed the door, he had two demon hosts, one being the great Mizukage of the Bloody Mist; although he looked young, Madara guessed that his demon bestowed immortality onto him, he was suppose to be around twenty six maybe thirty. He was not going to tell Sasuke this, he had seen the looks Sasuke had been throwing him; he was of course everything that attracted a Uchiha.

Madara himself was tempted by the teen, he appeared innocently fragile but he had made a village as strong and ruthless as Mist bow down to him; that combination made any Uchiha take notice. He would also be an asset in trade talks, his youth would make elders dismiss him, he could use that to his advantage; also if they managed to get Haku and Kimimaro recruited the Akatsuki would be strengthened like never before. They had gained enormous ground when Naruto came to live with them and Pebble finally became a recognised village with the addition of the Konoha members, both Kakashi and Iruka brought a legitimacy that had been lacking.

They were no longer seen as a criminal organisation but a strong village that none dared to cross; mission requests, peace treaties and trade requests had been pouring in steadily ever since Konoha's most powerful and respected shinobi defected to them; and it didn't hurt their reputation to have Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gaara as allies.

Madara paused in closing his door; he felt that bastard's chakra enter his village; Pein had brought them through. He felt anger and hatred rip through him, he felt them walking toward Pein's house; he didn't want to have to deal with them; he was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well of late; so much had been happening, so much occupied his mind, he had difficulty shutting it out. He hissed in displeasure as he felt Tobirama change course toward him.

Tobirama came to a halt just inside of Madara's front entrance gate; he was not surprised to see Madara standing on the door step. "May I enter," he called out.

"No, I want you and your brother gone;" Madara stated.

Tobirama ignored him, walking down the path to Madara, "Why did you ask when you were planning on ignoring my refusal anyway;" Madara snapped.

"You look well," Tobirama stated, looking over Madara; the man had not changed in what 90 odd years, he could see why people were drawn to him, Madara possessed a beautiful elegance

"What do you want?" Madara snapped again.

"Just a quick chat, aren't you going to invite me in, offer me a cup of your delicious tea?" Tobirama asked taking several more tentative steps forward.

"No, I am in no mood for chats, I am sure Pein can deal with any information you may think you have;" Madara growled turning to walk back inside.

"I wanted to speak to you about Hashirama," Tobirama stated with all seriousness; "he has suffered enough...."

"He has not suffered nearly enough," Madara interjected.

"He betrayed you, he believed the lies he was told instead of speaking with you; he was tricked into fucking that woman and fathering her child, and to think his granddaughter is Tsunade; he fought you at Valley of End; took the mantel of first Hokage when it belonged to you; he did not see your vision of the utopian village; he set in motion the destruction of the Uchiha clan, the murder of Minato and the mistreatment of Naruto; he is fully aware of all the pain he has caused you."

"I know my own history," Madara hissed.

"He welcomed the peace that death brought he could not live with himself any longer, after Valley of End he returned a different person, he was closed and mistrustful, he despised himself; he could not hide the hate that he had for Konoha and the council of elders, he did not marry, he did not take a lover, he died loving you. Then he was brought back by that snake and he suffers every day for the pain he caused you and the misery wrought by his hand. Please speak to him, forgiveness is not expected, just let him apologise, it may go toward healing him." Tobirama finished.

"I have no interest in seeing nor speaking with him," Madara stated; "I expect you both to be gone by dawn."

Tobirama nodded, "I had to try," he said. "What are you going to do about Pein?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Madara sighed; he was growing tired of this conversation.

"Well, you know I have always had a soft spot for red heads," He said with a smile, "but then maybe Pein could assist Hashirama in moving on, if you know what I mean." Tobirama almost smiled at the flash of deep red in Madara's eyes; he didn't like the idea of Pein and Hashirama together, which one did he still want or was it both. Had Madara really moved on from Hashirama as much as he liked people to believe?

"Gone by tomorrow morning," Madara reinstated before stepping inside and closing the door, leaving Tobirama on the front step.

Madara walked through the living area to his study pausing at the door, "Is there anything I may get you, sensei?" Kaori asked softly.

"No thank you, go to bed," Madara replied kissing his housekeeper lightly on the temple.

Madara walked across his study taking a seat on the large three seater leather sofa, he noticed that Kaori had placed out a fresh pot of tea and thinly sliced pieces of pear, pouring a cup of tea he reflected on what Tobirama had told him, Hashirama was still guilt ridden and suffering to this day, a part of him rejoiced; another part felt sorrow, Hashirama had been like Minato, he was a brilliant shinobi who always seen the good in people, happy with a kind sense of humour; he had that fragility that drew a Uchiha like a moth to a flame, he had loved him with his entire being, he still did which was why he hated him so much, after everything, he still loved that bastard; it had broken him when they had fought, it had taken forever for him to love again; only to have Minato taken away by Konoha as well. Then Pein, he didn't know what he felt for Pein, he thought he had protected himself but the thought of Pein with any other aside from himself had sent a heated spark of jealousy through him.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

Sasuke met Sai at the front door of his house, "Thank you for coming," Sasuke said, "is there any problem with you standing watch tonight?"

"No, so where is our guest?" Sai asked.

Sasuke lead Sai through the living area to the lounge area where Utakata was preparing a bed on the fold out sofa; "Utakata, this is Sai, he will be looking after you tonight," Sasuke said making the introductions.

"The house is not completed, so Utakata will be sleeping down here until the guest bedroom is completed," Sasuke told him, "There are drinks in the fridge and help yourself to food if you are hungry."

"I'll be alright," Sai replied taking in Utakata, he had been told that the teen was a demon host and the demon tried to possess him whilst he slept. He watched the teen as he gracefully lay on the make shift bed, his hair damp from a recent shower and he was delicately tucking a deep royal blue robe around him, every move was gracefully artistic.

"Thank you, I feel guilty that you will have your sleep disturbed because of me," Utakata told him. "Would you at least sit next to me while I sleep so you can be comfortable, that way you can leave the lamp on to read."

"That is very kind of you," Sai replied his mouth suddenly going very dry; he wasn't sure what he was feeling but it made him nervous.

Sasuke turned the main light off and made his way to the bedroom, he walked in to find Yagura clad in only a pair of black training pants rolled up to his knees drying his hair, Sasuke ran his eyes over his tightly muscled lithe body, it was covered in scars; Yagura had fought to the death more than once in his life, and it looked as if his training had included a daily whipping; the scars of whip marks crisscrossed this entire back. "Oh, they're from by father," he said noticing Sasuke looking at the scars on his back, "his form of encouragement, I was a slow learner as you can see."

Sasuke was horrified at the brutality that he must have faced every day of his life, "So how do you want to work these sleeping arrangements," Yagura asked taking a hesitant step backward as Sasuke stalked toward him.

His breath caught as Sasuke slowly embraced him, pulling him tighter against his firm chest, he closed his eyes savouring the delicious vanilla spice scent of Sasuke; he had never been held like this, his only sexual experience had been as Mizukage, he had been brought males and females to have sex with; he found that he preferred the males although he had been forced to have sex with females so he could impregnate them.

They had already been prepared and oiled for him, there had been no kindness, no touching, he told them what he wanted and they did it. He either told them to suck and they did or bend over with their chest on the mattress so he could take them from behind; there had been no intimacy. He was out of his depth, unsure of what he was suppose to do, he was attracted to Sasuke and for the first time in his life he wanted someone intimately.

Sasuke pulled way slightly and ran his thumb over the scar the ran down the left side of his face, he strangely enjoyed the rippled feel of the scar under this thumb; embracing the teen again, he dragged his cheek and nose across the blondes, "I want to kiss you," Sasuke whispered softly.

Yagura only nodded, he couldn't speak it had never been like this before, tilting his head up more and raising slightly up on his tip toes, he gently pressed his lips against Sasukes; he was about to pull away when he felt Sasuke's arm slide around him to his lower back pulling him closer to his warmth, he clutched desperately at Sasuke's shoulders, instinctively opening his mouth as he felt Sasuke's tongue seeking entrance; he tentatively reached out with his tongue sighing as sparks shot through his body when his tongue entwined with Sasukes.

Sasuke deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away tracing his lips along the teens jaw and throat. "Will you sleep in here with me?" he asked looking down at the teen with a croaked smile, "I promise to behave,"

"Only if you behave," Yagura said with a small smile, pulling away from Sasuke he climbed into bed, he was curious to know what it was like to sleep next to someone, to wake in their warmth and have their scent on his skin.

He was tired, he had very little sleep in the past month, he had been watching over Utakata each night and had only managed to catch small segments of sleep, this would be the first full night of sleep he has had in around three months. He felt the bed dip as Sasuke climbed into bed then arrange the covers before pulling him into his arms, he felt strangely content, at peace; he was relaxed enough for sleep to drag him down in to unconsciousness, knowing if anything should happen he had Sasuke near to assist in protecting them.

* * *

Naruto woke cold and alone in bed, Itachi had not joined him during the night; the house was quiet and still, Itachi was not here. Naruto rubbed his palm over his cheek, it was still swollen and sensitive to touch, walking to the bathroom he inspected the damage to his face in the mirror; his eye was almost swollen shut with deep blue and red bruising, slowly turning purple; his cheek bone was swollen with purple bruising surrounding the raw gash across the bone; and his lip was equally swollen and bruised and the cut on his lip opened and bleed when he opened his mouth to inspect the damage.

"Kyuubi, you haven't healed me?" Naruto asked.

"_No, I believe that this is something that you should heal from naturally, I will ensure that you don't scar but I will not heal you; you did something stupid; therefore, you should live with the pain as a result of your stupidity,"_ Kyuubi replied, he didn't tell Naruto that he also would not heal his wounds so Itachi would have to live with the result of his anger.

"You know I really hate your life lessons some times," Naruto grumbled.

"_They are not meant to be enjoyed, that's why they are called life lessons; silly kit" _Kyuubi laughed.

After showering, he changed into a simple pair of black training pants and black T shirt. He went to visit Iruka, who insisted that he take him out for an Ichirako Ramen brunch after a verbal tirade about Itachi over Naruto's bruised and swollen face. Iruka only settled down and stopped demanding that Kakashi go and kill him when Naruto confused that he had pushed Itachi over the edge, he had walked into two dangerous situations without clearly thinking about his safety or the consequences.

He had a leisurely brunch that turned into lunch with Iruka, catching up on gossip, he was extremely happy to learn that they had settled into Pebble and regardless of what occurred in Konoha, they both wanted to stay. With the consent of Madara, Iruka and Kakashi had partitioned a lesser clan from Fire for a surrogate to have their children.

Where the first and second daughters of clan families were married off to strengthen clan relationships and bind different clans together. The other daughters had no marriage prospects, dowries were only kept for the first two daughters; becoming a surrogate mother for a same sex marriage was considered a noble calling, and strengthened a clan's reputation. It was a demonstration of power and prestige for a father to brag that his daughter was the surrogate for powerful ninja. Kakashi was a well known and powerful shinobi in his own right, so clan families would be clamouring to offer up their daughters.

Pein had told him that when news had spread that Itachi and Naruto were living together in a relationship, powerful clans from all over had sent photos of daughters available for surrogacy to Madara; it would make a clan almost untouchable to have such a connection to the Akatsuki and the Uchiha clan; and both Itachi and Naruto were powerful desirable ninja. Naruto had a reputation of being kind and caring; any clan would be happy to hand over a daughter into Naruto's care.

After leaving Iruka, Naruto went to check with Zetsu on Kimimaro's health; he needed to establish Kimimaro's recovery prospects before moving forward with a sealing jutsu. He found both Zetsu and Haku in the market garden weeding and planting new seedlings; all three chatted together enjoying each other's company. Zetsu was properly happy to have someone else in Pebble that was as passionate about garden as he was.

Naruto called out a greeting as he approached, both looked up from their work and gave a small wave; "I came to see if you had a chance to see Kimimaro yet?" he asked Zetsu.

"Yes, we seen him yesterday, unfortunately we cannot heal him; the seal keeping his disease at bay is breaking down, he needs the seal replaced as soon as possible. We can only keep it contained for a short about of time, what happened to your face?" Zetsu asked.

"I made Itachi angry; Uh...I just thought of something, I will see if it possible first, if not; I will do his seal tonight." Naruto explained.

"We understand that Madara wants to see him before we do anything," Zetsu said; "he wants to check to see if Kimimaro is still loyal to Orochimaru and if he is, if he can be swayed. You made Itachi angry huh? He must have been really pissed for him to lash out; he is like Madara, the emotion you see is only a fraction of what they are really feeling. If he was angry enough to lash out and hit you, it meant he was in a murderous rage. Whatever they tell you they are feeling, times it by 100; Uchiha's feel very deeply they just do not show what they feel."

"Thanks, you know, that information would have been handy,.....I don't know maybe yesterday;" Naruto snapped.

"I did not see you yesterday and do not snap at us," Zetsu said.

"I apologise, I have had a really shitty couple of days." Naruto apologised. "Haku, do you think Kimimaro is still loyal to Orochimaru?"

"I believe he is, he may need to be shown the truth; you must understand, Kimimaro has had a hard upbringing; it is not my place to tell his story but he is only loyal to Orochimaru because he believed that Orochimaru cared for him." Haku explained.

"Thank you, you seem to be enjoying yourself; have you settled in here alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we both have been welcomed; we have been given a small house to live and vouchers for food and equipment from the local village. Suigetsu took me shopping there this morning, he has been very helpful." Haku replied, before leaning forward and softly placing a kiss against Naruto's bruised temple; "why hasn't Kyuubi healed you?"

"So I would learn from my own stupidity, you and Suigetsu seem to be getting along very well," Naruto observed.

"Yes, I seem to have a lot in common with him and I find him extremely attractive;" Haku said blushing. "He is not like Zabuza, he puts my welfare before his own; I like that."

"Well he may be a little shy in the romance department, you may have to take the lead on that one; I don't think he has much experience there, so you may have to be a little forgiving;" Naruto stated. "I had better drop in and see Madara, I need to speak with him about Kimimaro."

"You may wish to send a message first, to see if he will see you; as you know Hashirama and his brother Tobirama are in Pebble, there is much conflict between them and Madara; he may not be up for visitors today." Zetsu said; "if he is willing to see you, please make it brief and not stressful, he has a lot on his mind right now."

Naruto nodded, "you love him very much, don't you?"

"He gave us acceptance and a family when we had nothing; he gave us a reason to remain alive." Zetsu stated going back to his gardening.

Naruto sent a quick message to Madara requesting permission to visit, so they could discuss Kimimaro, before heading to Hidans to check in on Gaara; he ran into Shikamaru and Lee on their way to the training fields, they explained that they were meeting Gaara and Sai.

They met Gaara on the street leading to Sasuke's house, "how is Hidan?" Naruto asked.

"He has sent a request to Pein, seeking approval in becoming the Akatsuki envoy for Suna; although I doubt that Kakuzu will want to live in Suna, he has made his home here but will most likely travel to Suna in order to partner up for missions." Gaara explained. "What happened to your face?"

"The short story, Itachi is angry with me and Kyuubi refuses to heal me, life lesson is that I have to live with the results of my stupidity," Naruto sighed.

"Itachi hit you?" Gaara asked becoming angry.

"I did act without thinking and he was very angry and upset with me," Naruto told him.

Gaara only nodded in understanding, he had lashed out in violence at Hidan when Naruto had been lost, and he understood that anger and worry made you do stupid things.

Sai along with Utakata joined them and Naruto was making introductions when they all heard a high pitched scream followed by Karin running from Sasuke's house; the group watched in stunned silence as she ran past them crying.

"I guess someone walked into Sasuke's bedroom uninvited," Sai said with a grin.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I believe she may have discovered Sasuke and Yagura in bed together;" Utakata explained.

"My he does work fast," Lee replied.

"No, they didn't......... you know," Sai stated.

* * *

Utakata sat under a tree watching the group train, he was very impressed with their abilities, in particular Sai, he was enthralled by his ink jutsu; he thought Sai's art was stunningly beautiful. As he watched a small clay bird landed on his lap, looking around, he could not see who had thrown it; lightly picking it up he inspected the workmanship. "Do you like it?" he was asked.

Looking up he noticed an attractive blonde youth looking down at him, "you did this?" he asked.

"Yes it is mine," Deidara replied as Sasori joined him.

"It is very beautiful," Utakata replied, handing the bird back to Deidara.

Deidara smiled, it was very uncommon for people to praise him for his art; "you can keep it if you wish."

Utakata smiled looking back down at the bird in his lap, "thank you, I will treasure it; it is rare to see such skill," he said.

Sasori who had been listening to the exchange, dragged Deidara away from the teen glaring down at Utakata, he thrust a scroll at him, "make sure Naruto gets this," he ordered.

Utakata took the scroll and gracefully placed it into the sleeve of his kingfisher blue robe, "he will receive it as soon as he leaves the training field."

Sasori nodded once before dragging Deidara way; "did you have to behave like that?" Sasori hissed at him. "You almost threw yourself into his lap."

"I did no such thing, he was just appreciative of my work; it's not like you tell me you like my work," Deidara spat.

"What is your problem? You have been nagging at me since we got back from Konoha," Sasori accused.

"Well I don't know tin man, why don't you go and take a guess," Deidara said.

"I do have a heart, I just don't need to cater to your insecurities every five minutes;" Sasori retorted. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, if you think I am going to suck on your little wooden dick tonight, you have another thing coming; Pinocchio." Deidara raged.

"Why don't you go back to your worshiping blue fairy back there? Not that you really have a chance with him anyway, when there is a real artist on the training field." Sasori hissed in anger.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock at the accusation that he was not a real artist; of all the hurtful things that could have been said to him. Turning, he stalked off leaving Sasori behind.

Sasori cursed at the look of hurt that came to Deidara's eye; "Deidara, babe, I'm sorry," he called running after him.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down with the others next to Utakata.

"I am unsure, the one named Sasori appears to be missing body parts and his lover is unhappy with this, especially his wooden appendage, I can understand his unhappiness with this, it would not a pleasurable experience;" Utakata stated. "Sai I was most impressed with your jutsu, you are a very skilled artist; maybe you could draw me sometime."

Sai quickly nodded, his eyes widening, looking at Naruto in horror. "Sai, are you alright?" Lee asked.

"I think I need to see Iruka, I have come down with something, I have been unwell since last night;" he said.

"You seemed to be alright on the training field," Shikamaru said.

"It.....comes and goes.....apparently," Sai replied.

"Naruto I was asked to give you this," Utakata said taking the scroll from his sleeve; the clay bird dropping into his lap.

"Thank you," Naruto said taking the scroll, "I see that Deidara gave you one of his birds, you know he doesn't give them to just anyone."

"It is very beautiful," Utakata said lifting the bird lightly, tucking it back into the fold of his robe.

All turned at the sudden intact of breath from Sai, "my chest hurts; I think I may be sick; I need to see Iruka immediately." He said walking toward Iruka and Kakashi's house.

"I will take you," Utakata said jumping to his feet and chasing after Sai.

"Started last night huh," Shikamaru stated, "he has no idea does he."

"Nope none," Naruto said looking at Sai trying to keep a distance away from Utakata.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lee asked.

"Why ruin the surprise," Naruto laughed. "Let's see how long it takes him to work out that he isn't really sick but sexually attracted to Utakata."

Naruto read through the message from Madara, he was to meet him for dinner; this gave him just enough time to get home and shower, hopefully Itachi would be back at home by now. "I have to meet Madara for dinner, I'll catch up guys later;" he said.

"Sure, feel free to drop over after if you want, you can even stay the night since Itachi is away," Shikamaru said.

"Huh...right, thanks," he replied; Itachi hadn't told him he was leaving for a mission, unless he left a message that he didn't see.

"Since Shino went on the spy mission with Itachi and Kisame, it will be pretty quiet at home," Lee agreed.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the warm hard body closer against his chest; slowly surfacing into consciousness, he remembered who lay next to him; with a slow smile he sunk his nose into the soft blonde hair, taking in the rich floral smell, he pressed a kiss in to the tender folds of the teen's neck and back. He felt Yagura stir against him pushing his muscular back into his chest; Sasuke ran his hand over Yagura's chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of the teen moving against him. Reaching down he rubbed the hardness between Yaura's thighs, causing the teen to suddenly groan; moving Yagura on to his back, he pulled this black training pants down over his slim hips exposing his hard weeping erection. "Please I need…" Yagura began to moan.

Sasuke made his way down Yagura's body, pausing to suck and bite at his nipples and ribs; running his tongue around his naval before lightly nipping at his hip bone. Slowly running his tongue around the slick head he groaned at the taste; before sucking Yagura into his mouth. Reaching down he slide his boxers down over his hips running his fingers over this own length. "Let me touch you," Yagura panted.

Sasuke moved around so Yagura could take him in hand; he fisted Sasuke's erection in time with Sasuke's bobbing head.

Sasuke groaned around the hard length in his mouth, he never thought he would love this as much as he did; he couldn't wait to feel and taste Yagura coming in his mouth, he was so close to coming himself, it had been so long since he had anyone touch him aside from himself, and every time he took himself in hand it had always been to the vision of him fucking Naruto.

"Oh fuck…" he heard, feeling Yagura fight his oncoming orgasm.

Sucking him harder and moving his hand up to massage the teen's sack; he felt his own balls tighten in warning, closing his eyes; he came in Yagura's hand, the teen continued to lightly fist him until his orgasm played out. Groaning around Yagura's twitching length; Sasuke heard Yagura gasp and shout out as his orgasm hit, releasing himself into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke expected to hate the bitter taste and texture of Yagura's release but he found that it turned him on; he got off on the feel of it in his mouth. He couldn't wait to do that again.

Sliding up Yagura's body he took him in a hard demanding kiss, forcing his tongue into the teen's mouth; "I want to fuck you so bad;" he whispered against the teens lips.

Both snapped their heads around as they heard a screamed from the doorway; "Get the fuck out," Sasuke yelled seeing Karin in the doorway.

* * *

Karin knocked on the front door of Sasuke's house again; still getting no answer, she pulled down the handle smiling as she found it unlocked. Slipping inside, she silently crept upstairs to Sasuke's room; she prayed that she would find Sasuke naked. She ran the image through her head, him laying naked seeing her in his doorway, he reaches out with his hand beckoning her to come closer; asking her to touch him.

She paused as she heard a muffled groan, "his pleasuring himself, could I get any luckier," she thought.

With a smile she pushed the door open, her smile slid off her face, taking in the scene in front of her; Sasuke had a teen boy beneath him and he was sucking the boys dick as if his life depended on it; the groan she heard was the teen not Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke came in the hand of the blonde teen; the blonde moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed as he came into Sasuke's mouth. She was mortified at hearing Sasuke moan in pleasure as the teen pumped his release into Sasuke's mouth, she couldn't look away as Sasuke slide up over the teen, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth and moan that he wanted to fuck the teen.

It was all too much, Sasuke was hers; she was so happy that Naruto was finally off the scene, she believed that she had a chance, "who was this fucking bastard?" she thought. "Where the fuck did he come from?" Without realising it, she let out a scream in frustration and disbelieve; both had turned to her, Sasuke yelling at her to get out. She ran out the front door, blindly crying down the street to her home; "how was she going to get him back," she kept thinking through her tears. She would get him back; she would make sure that prick was thrown out of Pebble.

* * *

Naruto walked home, feeling numb and lost, he hadn't seen a message anywhere in the house but then he may not have noticed it.

Walking through the house, he looked in the study, then upstairs for the missing message; there was none. Sitting on the edge of the sofa he thought back.

"_I am sick of worrying about your safety, no more;"_

Maybe no more meant, no more. Maybe this was Itachi's not so subtle way of saying it's over. After showering, Naruto packed some of his clothes and his personal possessions into a pack before leaving for Madara's; he didn't need to be told, he could take a hint.

* * *

Madara awoke when Kaori entered his room, "Sensei, your guests have arrived," she whispered.

Madara sat up running a hand through his hair, he had only gotten a couple hours sleep and was still fuzzy; by guests she must mean Naruto and Pein; he was meeting them this morning to go over Naruto's sheer lack of understanding in regard to his safety and the dilemma that is Kimimaro.

After a quick shower and a cup of Chinese gun powder black tea, he went down to meet his guests, idly running through a list of agenda items in his head as he descended the stairs, walking into his study he froze at the entrance, sitting in HIS chair was Hashirama; his brother was seated on the sofa with Pein; Madara could not quite comprehend, not only had they not gone but they were sitting in his study.

Kaori had placed a tray of tea with fruit and biscuits on the small coffee table, along with hot sweet dumplings filled with cherry compote for Madara's breakfast. "You let them in," he hissed at her. She backed away to the other side of the room in the face of his anger; she had only seen him angry several times and it had been terrifying. "They said....they had a meeting scheduled with you....I did not know.......please forgive me Sensei," she cried.

"Out," he growled.

"Well done, taking it out on your servant; feel like a real man now," Tobirama teased.

"I said I wanted you gone by this morning; why the fuck are you still here," Madara hissed at Tobirama before finally looking at Hashirama.

"Oh, you said leave this morning, I thought you said come over this morning; my mistake;" Tobirama stated.

"Maybe we should leave," Pein said standing up; he could see how angry Madara was.

"Don't be silly, with all this nice food prepared for us," Tobirama said grabbing Pein by the arm and pulling him back down on the sofa. "You coming to have breakfast?" he asked Madara.

"No," Madara said walking out of the room and upstairs to his room; he needed to calm down.

"I had better check on him," Pein said softly; he himself was angry at Tobirama, he had told them that Madara had agreed to meet with them and talk.

"No, I think my brother should do it; this is your chance, go." He told his brother.

Hashirama slowly made his way up to Madara's room, he was nervous; he had been nervous ever since his brother had come back to Pein's house stating that Madara had agreed to meet him. He had wanted to speak with him for so long, he had been miserable for so long; seeing Madara standing there in the doorway after so many years, his heart had leaped to his throat; he felt as if all the blood in his body had suddenly dropped to his feet, he couldn't move. Then Madara had finally looked at him, his sharingan blazing, looking at him with complete hatred and disgust. He would say what he needed to say and then leave Madara in peace; he had caused the man enough pain and anguish.

He was suddenly pinned to the bedroom wall as he stepped through the doorway; strong hands tightened around his throat, "What are you doing here?" Madara hissed.

"I needed to speak with you, I needed to apologise; I have hurt you deeply and I cannot forgive myself for all I have done;" Hashirama said looking into Madara burning red eyes.

"I don't want anything from you, you have given me enough to last a lifetime," he growled, looking into warm chocolate brown eyes. He hated how his body was reacting to Hashirama's close proximity.

"It has been three lifetimes, actually. I betrayed you, I have wished over and over again that I could go back to that day; speak with you, have you ease my concerns. Have you tell me that we could work it all out together, like you always did. That woman she came to me, telling me how you had tried to bed her; telling her how you wanted her, wanted her to have your children; how much you desired her.

All the time she was telling me this, she took me into her. Spewing out lies of your betrayal as she rode me, I stupidly believed her. I believed that you had used me to gain the position of Hokage and were planning on taking her as your wife. The council had lied to me, telling me how you planned to kill off all the Senju clan once you were made Hokage because they were the enemy of the Uchiha clan.

I took your position away from you, I fought you; I set in motion the murder of Minato and the destruction of the Uchiha clan. The lives that Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto have lived are due to me; I can't do this any longer, I can't live with the hurt I have caused. I have come to you, so you could finally have your revenge and kill me; I wish to die by your hand."

Madara stared into Hashirama's eyes, he could see the pain and suffering behind the man's eyes, Hashirama had suffered as much as he had. The council and Konoha had once again destroyed another man's life. All that had been done had been based on the lies and deception that Konoha had dished out. That council had always been corrupt and both he and Hashirama had worked with them to form the council.

Looking into Hashirama's eyes he felt his anger and hatred bleed out of him, the sorrow in his ex lover's eyes hurt him; leaning forward he brushed his lips across Hashirama's lips; "I love you, I have never stopped loving you; I'm glad I was not alive to see you marry Minato, I am so sorry you lost him. Please kill me now; I don't want to live like this any longer." Hashirama sobbed.

"I am not going to kill you, we have both suffered enough and both have acted stupidly; I hated you so much because I still wanted you, I wanted to die when I lost Minato. I did not want to continue I felt so empty, I lived so long only for revenge; when I heard that snake had brought you and your brother back, I did not know if I wanted to hunt you down to kill you or fuck you." Madara whispered against Hashirama's lips.

"What about Pein?" he asked rubbing his nose along Madaras.

"I have treated him unfairly," Madara said pulling back, "I still feel deeply for him, I have not allowed myself to be open with him in fear of being hurt again; I think it time I allowed myself to love him."

"I see," Hashirama replied sadly.

"Do you think you could bring yourself to be with Pein as well as me; I want you both, I do not intend to give either of you up." Madara asked softly.

"I heard that Pein is as skilled in bed as you are, I have not been with anyone since that bitch took from me;" Hashirama confessed.

"That was indeed a long time ago, did you enjoy it?" Madara whispered against his lips.

"No, I hated every minute, I kept going soft; I was only able to complete the task because I imagined it was me in the bitches place and it was you driving into me. She ended up hating me, she thought it was the start of a great romance but that belief died when I came with your name on my lips;" Hashirama whispered back pressing his lips against Madara's. He needed to feel those lips again, that tongue battling his, that hardness press against his thigh.

"So that was a yes to Pein?" Madara asked.

Hashirama breathed a heated yes as Madara ran his tongue along the man's throat lightly biting his shoulder. "I think we should put an end to your celibacy," Madara panted breathlessly, capturing Hashirama's lips in a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Hashirama felt himself being lifted, wrapping his legs around Madara's waist he passionately returned Madara's kiss, pushing his hands into Madara's hair, he sighed at the silken feel of it running through his fingers; he wasn't aware they had moved until his back hit the mattress.

"I will not last long, it has been too long," he groaned, "Just do it now."

"No I believe your new found virginity should be something that both Pein and I should get to enjoy together," Madara said softly, "this is about giving you release and pleasure." Taking Hashirama's nipple into his mouth he slowly bit down on the velvety bud, running his tongue over the hardened nub, causing the man to moan loudly.

Hashirama ran his hands over Madara's shoulders and back, grabbing his hand, he popped the buttons on his training pants and pushed Madara's hand down into his opened pants to grasp his erection. He groaned loudly, his head and shoulders coming off the bed at the feel of someone else touching him; "I need you," he gasped as Madara pulled down his pants and underwear over his hips. He barked out a shout at the feel of Madara taking him into his mouth, "Oh God," he moaned, pushing his hands into Madara's hair.

His eyes rolling back into his head as Madara began to bow his head up and down on his length. Madara released a small ball of chakra to vibrate in the back of his throat, he took Hashirama deep into his throat, the ball of chakra vibrating around the tip of his erection, he grabbed at Madara's shoulders. Madara threaded his arm under Hashirama's leg cupping the firm butt cheek in his hand. "Oh fuck......I'm coming," Hashirama moaned loudly.

Madara increase the pressure sucking hard and deeply, Hashirama screamed out his release his back arching at the force of his release; his body continued to tremble as his orgasm subsided.

Madara released the deflated member from his mouth and placed soft kisses on his hip bone, raising up to dip his tongue into his navel, sucking on the soft flesh; raising up further to nip gently at the tender skin of his neck and breast bone, then placing a soft kiss against his lips, tracing his tongue over his lips before dipping into his mouth. "I have missed you," Hashirama sobbed pulling Madara into a gentle embrace.

"We had better go downstairs and give Pein the good news, not only has he regained his lover but has gotten a new one in the deal;" Madara stated playfully kissing his new lover before tucking him back into his underwear and pants.

Pein and Tobirama watched Madara and Hashirama enter the study. Pein had heard it all, as much as he hoped that Madara was slaughtering an animal up in his room; he knew the likelihood of that was next to none; Madara and Hashirama were together, loudly together. Which left him out in the cold, he wanted to be happy for them but all he felt was a cold stab of jealousy; how was he suppose to work with Madara now that he had his old lover to flaunt in his face.

Hashirama took a seat in Madara's armchair while Madara took a seat next to a very confused Pein; "We have been talking," Madara began.

"If that's what you want to call it," Pein said bitterly.

Madara took his hand, rubbing his thumb over the fine ridges and scars of Pein's fingers; "I have been unfair to you, I have not allowed myself to love you as I should."

Pein looked up quickly, this was not how he had expected the conversation to go; "oh?" he replied.

"If you allow me, I would like to continue our relationship and I promise to be open with you;" Madara asked.

"This may be a little difficult, won't your and Hashirama's 'talking' get in the way of that?" Pein replied coldly.

"No, we would like you to be involved in our 'talking', there is no reason the three of us could not be happy together," Madara explained.

"Wait....wait...the monk , who hasn't been laid in like 90 years has just agreed to be in a threesome relationship with you two; you two....who have reputations of being sex gods. You know men and women would sell their first born just for half an hour with either of you and my brother is getting you both? How the fuck did this happen?" Tobirama stammered dumbfounded.

"That's if it is alright with Pein," Hashirama said.

"Oh yeah, it's alright with Pein," Pein grinned. "So you're like a born again virgin, you didn't," he asked quickly looking at Madara.

"No, I thought that would be something we could both enjoy," he replied pouring tea into his cup and placing several dumplings onto his plate.

"Oh we are so going wreak you," Pein said with a grin.

Pein had finally decided it was time to give up his house and move in with Madara, Hashirama also agreeing it was time to give up his life as a monk in Lightening; both Tobirama and Hashirama would move to Pebble, Tobirama taking Pein's old house and Hashirama moving in with Madara and Pein.

* * *

Madara had been surprised how events had panned out in the last several days, he now had two demon hosts, two very powerful ninja and the return of his ex lover and his brother; both having been Hokage's, although he was losing Hidan of sorts; his request to move to Suna as envoy had of course been approved. All that was left to do was give Naruto his lecture and ascertain where Kimimaro's loyalty lay; then they could begin the task of ridding the world of Orochimaru and Danzo.

Madara looked up that the clock as he heard the front door, "right on time," he thought; standing up to meet Naruto. He realised the lecture could wait as he took in Naruto's swollen and bruised face, as the teen entered dumping his back pack by the door.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, what happened?" Madara enquired looking over Naruto's face.

"One of Kyuubi's life lessons, he will not heal it, saying it was to heal naturally, saying I needed to live with my stupid actions," Naruto said, really sick of explaining it to people.

"I don't think it is just you he wants living with their stupid actions," he thought. Betting Kyuubi wanted Itachi to see what he done in his anger. "You're not staying at home tonight?" Madara asked.

"I don't think that's my home anymore, I understand that Tobirama will be living in Pein's house once he moves in here, I thought I might ask Tobirama if I could live with him; I don't want to live by myself." Naruto said.

"I don't understand," Madara replied.

"Itachi and I are over," Naruto said sadly.

"And Itachi is aware of this?" Madara asked; he was fairly sure that Itachi was confused and guilt ridden over his anger, disappeared on his mission and left a confused Naruto behind.

"He didn't sleep with me last night and he was gone this morning, I had to find out from Shikamaru and Lee that he went on a mission; he didn't leave a note." Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course you can stay here as long as you wish," Madara said, sitting next to Naruto and pulling him into a comforting hug. "You were very brave yesterday, you risked everything to bring back those that you love; yes even Sasuke." Madara said softly into his feathered blonde hair.

"You're the first to tell me that, I didn't think about my safety; I never have, I am so use to looking out for others, I am not use to others looking out for me; worrying about my safety," Naruto said.

"You have a family now, we will help you through anything;" Madara said. "So Kimimaro, what do you think."

"I have already asked Kyuubi, if Kimimaro is found to be loyal to Orochimaru we will have to kill him, but if he can be persuaded to change loyalties as Haku said; Kyuubi can heal his disease in roundabout the same way he did Itachi." Naruto explained.

"Excellent, I will send a message to see him tomorrow," Madara said. "Hungry, Kaori is making a special dinner tonight; she thinks that I am still angry at her, so she has gone all out to make something special."

After dinner they retired to the study where Madara sat on the sofa reading through correspondence and Naruto slept with a pillow tucked up against Madara's thigh. Madara occasionally reached over to run his hand through Naruto's hair or rest on his shoulder; he worried how Itachi would take seeing the results of his rage in full vivid colour on Naruto's face.

Around one thirty in the morning, he picked Naruto up and carried him up to the guest room; he paused in the hallway deciding on whether he should take Naruto to his room or the guest room; Itachi was due back just after dawn, when he found Naruto missing at home he would track him here. He decided his room; he had not slept in the same bed as his son yet and this was probably his only chance.

Laying Naruto on the bed, he stripped him of his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on and tucked him in; climbing into bed next to him, he gathered him gently in his arms, enjoying his scent, he didn't smell a thing like his father; Minato's scent was similar to mint tea; rich, sweet and delicious. He felt a surge of protectiveness at having his son sleeping so vulnerable in his arms. Madara finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Itachi dragged himself through the front gate of his house; he was bone tired; he had not slept in four days, the night before they left for Konoha had been his last decent sleep. He had spent the last two nights in guilt ridden anxiety, his actions eating at him; he had lost control and hit his angel. He had been so angry; Naruto didn't understand how much he worried about his safety, how much it had driven him to the edge that Naruto put himself in harm's way without think of the consequences.

Walking through the front door, he stopped...listened, the house was strangely quiet. Closing his eyes he realised Naruto was not here; rushing up stairs, he found some clothes missing and all his personal possessions; had Naruto left him?

Anger rolled over him again, his eyes flashing red in the dim light; closing his eyes his concentrated; he located Naruto at Madara's house. Stalking down the stairs, and out through the front door, he made his way to Madara's.

Kaori was collecting the morning paper when he arrived, "He is upstairs in the Sensei's room," she told him.

Itachi took the stairs two at a time, pausing outside Madara's room, he was about to knock when the door opened softly, Madara stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him. "He thought you dumped him, you left without leaving a note, remember this is still all new and scary to him, he is use to people abandoning him after conflict." Madara told him. "You need to be warned, you will not like what you see, just don't be too hard on yourself."

Itachi nodded and watched Madara walk downstairs; opening the door, he entered Madara's bedroom; he looked toward the bed, seeing only blonde tuffs of hair peeping out from under the blankets, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He hated seeing Naruto in someone else's bed, regardless if it was Madaras, he slowly pulled the covers back intending to carry him home; he paused in horror at the swollen bruised mess of Naruto's face, his eye was swollen and bruised the gash on his cheek was raw and red and his jaw and lip was swollen and bruised. He had done this in his anger; he was betting that Kyuubi had refused to heal Naruto so he could see what he had done.

He ran his fingers over the bruised swelling, brushing his fingers over his slit lip and cut cheek bone; he looked up to see dark blue eyes looking at him; "what are you doing here?" Naruto whispered.

"I came to take you home, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note for you; I was still angry with you and guilt ridden that I had resorted to physical violence. I'm sorry I hurt you," Itachi said running his fingers over Naruto's face; "when I got home and found you gone, I thought you had left me because of what I had done."

"No, I understand that I made you really angry; every time I made these sorts of decisions I did not think of you or how you would react. I thought that you had enough of me and wanted me gone." Naruto whispered snuggling closer to Itachi.

"Naruto, we may argue and fight but I will never abandon you and I will certainly not allow you to leave me; if you do leave me, I will hunt you down and drag you back." Itachi said softly.

"Can we go home now," Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded, "yes it is a little weird being in Madara's bedroom; did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was sort of like sleeping next to you, he made me feel safe;" Naruto said getting out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Just after six; come on let's get you home." Itachi stated picking up Naruto's clothes from the sofa where Madara had thrown them.

* * *

After returning home and feeding Itachi breakfast of fridge leftovers, Naruto sat in bed reading over the demon seal scroll that Yagura had given him; Itachi had fallen instantly asleep huddled against Naruto's warmth.

Naruto looked at the clock on the bedside table he had two hours before had to meet Madara and Kimimaro; looking down to the sleeping form of Itachi, he pushed back the silken strands of hair that had fallen over his face, sliding down so he lay next to Itachi, he placed a kiss on his temple; he reluctantly got out of bed. "Make up sex is going to have to wait," he thought dispassionately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been really busy. Thank you for your reviews, I really do appreciate them; well the good ones at least. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Kimimaro sat patiently in Madara's lounge waiting for the questioning to begin; Haku had told him that his loyalty was being questioned. They would not allow him to live if they believed he would return to Orochimaru, they did not understand all that Orochimaru had done for him; he had been ready to hand over his body to Orochimaru willingly, he had nothing and no one to live for so it made no difference.

Orochimaru had been like a father to him, his was the only kindness he had ever known until he stumbled across Haku. His friend had shown him kindness and trust, risking his own life trying to get him help with his disease, this was more than Orochimaru had ever done; he had been cast aside once he was no longer useful. His last desperate act had been to retrieve Sasuke for his master to show he was still useful but he failed.

He watched as Madara and Pein sat on the sofa opposite him and Naruto placed a tray of tea, fruit and biscuits on the table. "Would you like a tea?" Naruto asked.

"No thank you," Kimimaro replied softly.

"Juice?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am fine, thankyou;" Kimimaro replied again.

Naruto sat next to him on the sofa pouring himself and Madara a cup of tea while he ate strawberries from the plate of fruit. Handing the cup of tea to Madara he selected slices of fresh peach from the plate and sat back on the sofa.

"Kimimaro, please tell us a little about your life, so we can better understand why you are so loyal to Orochimaru;" Madara asked.

Kimimaro nodded in understanding looking down at his hands folded in his lap; "I was part of the Kaguya clan, I was the only one in the clan that had been born with the Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku; my clan liked war, they were constantly waging war with other clans. My father feared the Kekkei Genkai and feared that I would become violent with my family; I lived my entire life in a cage that my father constructed in a small building off from the main house. I did not know the other members of my family, as it was only my father who brought my meals; the only time I was allowed outside was when the clan went to war and they needed me to fight."

"Why didn't you run away?" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't you?" Kimimaro asked.

"I'm sorry, I understand;" Naruto replied. Understanding that Kimimaro had no one and no where to go.

"My clan was slaughtered during an attack with Kirigakure, I survived the attack but did not do so well on my own, I did not have any survival skills, I was close to death when Orochimaru found me and took me in. He became the father I never had, he treated me well and when he asked if he could take my body as his own I consented. I had nothing;" Kimimaro finished.

"Were you ever violent towards your family?" Pein asked.

"No, I was unlike my clan, I did not like to fight, I dislike violence;" Kimimaro replied.

"And now, are you still devoted to Orochimaru?" Pein asked.

"Haku has taught me to value my life, I am not so eager to give it up and I have learnt a great deal of Orochimaru; I did not see his experiments nor his abuse of children, this is not something I would ever condone; to hurt innocent's in such a way as he had is unforgivable. I see how you fight against such depravity and I would like to assist;" Kimimaro stated quietly.

"Kimimaro, with your permission I would like to look to see if you are telling the truth," Madara asked activating his sharingan.

"Of course, I understand;" Kimimaro replied sitting forward as Madara knelt in front of him, he looked into Madara's swirling red eyes and all went black.

Madara took in a shaky breath causing Pein to frown, "what?" he asked.

"He did not give full details as to his life as a child, he was brutally abused, they treated him worse than an animal, keeping him caged, beating him regularly to bring out his violent half and starving him for several days before a battle; telling him that he would be feed after he fought for his clan. How could a father treat his child like this? Orochimaru did treat him well, from his viewpoint he finally had a family and a father; he did not realise that Orochimaru was only using him." Madara stated softly.

Pein and Naruto watched as Madara's eyes widened, his hands suddenly clenched and a hiss of rage escaped him; "what!" Pein demanded.

"Orochimaru found him close to death in the wildness, he took him in when he was nine years old;" Madara replied.

"No……no, tell me that fucking snake didn't;" Pein hissed.

"The memories are buried deep, the snake hid them well but yes the things he did to this child, he wanted to see how resilient his body was; I believe that it may have been Orochimaru himself that brought on Kimimaro's sickness." Madara stated deactivating his sharingan.

Kimimaro slowly became aware of talking around him, he was lying on the sofa with his head on a pillow in Naruto's lap; he could feel Naruto running his fingers through his hair. He remained silent laying there ignoring the sounds around him, enjoying the feel of someone touching him. "Are you awake?" he heard whispered down to him.

"No," he whispered back, he heard Naruto chuckle but was surprised when Naruto continued to run his fingers through his hair. Reluctantly sitting up, he looked over to Madara who was in deep conversation with Pein; he sat patiently waiting the outcome of his fate.

Madara looked across to Kimimaro as he sat up; looking into his emerald green eyes he felt his heart clench at the pain and suffering the teen had endured his entire life. "Kyuubi has agreed to heal you, we have been discussing your training; you are partnered with Haku but we believe that you need a teacher and a training partner, you will have Hashirama as your teacher, he is very patient, very kind and very good; you will have Neji as your training partner; he is exceptional and will push your abilities. You will move in with Neji, Lee and Shino; Haku will be fine, he will be moving in with Suigetsu who will be taking up his training again as a swordsman of the mist with Kisame."

Kimimaro nodded, "when will I be healed?" he asked; grateful for this chance to begin his life afresh.

"Now," Naruto stated. "This will hurt, I am sorry but you will be permanently healed." Naruto pulling Kimimaro back in to his lap.

Kimimaro lay back down with his head in Naruto's lap, he watched as Naruto's eyes changed from vivid sky blue to blood red slits. "_I will try to be gentle_," whispered the voice of Kyuubi. "_Close your eyes_," he was told. He closed his eyes almost sighing in delight at the feel of hands running across his chest and stomach, the hands paused at his right side; his eyes snapped open and a scream caught in his throat as pain ripped through his torso and chest. His breathing became laboured as he fought to remain conscious, "_don't fight it_," he heard Kyuubi whisper; "_you are safe, sleep_."

"_He is healed, Uchiha,"_ hissed Kyuubi.

"When are you going to address me by my name?" Madara asked.

"_How about never,"_ spat Kyuubi, _"he will need some time to finish healing, do not send him on any missions or train him for several days."_

"He will be safe with us," Madara replied.

"_You are a Uchiha, no one is safe with you;"_ Kyuubi spat again.

"Always a pleasure to talk to you, Kyuubi," Madara stated.

"_Why do you stay with the Uchiha, priest?"_ Kyuubi seethed.

Pein quickly glanced at Madara to see if he picked up the slip, although he knew Madara had, he was ignoring the remark; "I am happy," Pein replied.

"_You have a perverted sense of happiness but then you always did. Uchiha, you are taking good care of the Kit, for that I am grateful. Has the bastard Uchiha learnt his lesson about hurting the Kit or do I need to kill him?" _Kyuubi asked.

"Itachi sincerely regrets hurting Naruto but you know this, Itachi loves Naruto as well you know. We now have the scroll on releasing demon seals; you should be free from Naruto soon." Madara stated.

"_I need you to delay the unsealing until the matter with Orochimaru has been dealt with, I do not trust that snake and believe that Naruto will require all my strength,"_ Kyuubi asked.

"Very well," Madara acknowledged.

"_Until next time, Uchiha it is never a pleasure; priest, until next time."_

Pein watched as Naruto's eyes bleed back to deep blue as Kyuubi returned to his cage, glancing at Madara he noticed a smirk on his lips, "yes?"

"Does that mean what Hashirama and I have planned for you could be considered incest…..priest," Madara asked with a smile.

"Just leave it," Pein mumbled standing up, taking the tray into the kitchen.

Madara watched Pein stomp out to the kitchen, he already knew who Pein was but he had been delighted to get it confirmed by the demon.

"It all went well?" Naruto asked, looking down at the sleeping form of Kimimaro.

Madara nodded, "It went very well, thank you for suggesting it;" Madara replied watching as Kyuubi began to heal Naruto's bruised face. "You had better get home and pack."

"Am I going on a mission?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"Aren't you going on holiday to Lightening with Itachi?" Madara questioned.

"We can still go?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Of course, we will let you know if anything comes up," Madara stated. "Isn't that right?" he asked Pein as walked back to the lounge.

"What's right?" Pein asked dreading the question.

"Itachi and Naruto are still leaving for their holiday to Lightening and if anything comes up, we will let them know." Madara replied.

Pein breathed a sigh of relief; "yes, go have fun."

* * *

Itachi came awake with a start when Naruto loudly banged a tray on his bedside table; "What's wrong?" he mumbled. Cracking an eye open he could see Naruto moving around the dressing room shoving items of clothing into packs. "Great, his going away again; are we ever going to get the time to make this work," Itachi thought bitterly. All the problems they were having in their relationship all stemmed from them not being able to spend time together. "Got to be something to do with Kimimaro," Itachi thought.

He watched as Naruto came rushing into the bedroom with two packs stuffed with clothes dropping them near the door; he rushed over to the bed and started to tug at the covers; "what are you doing, get out of bed;" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi mumbled again.

"You have to get up;" Naruto said tugging at the covers, he squeaked in startled delight when he was suddenly trapped beneath Itachi on the bed.

"Again, what's wrong," Itachi moaned playfully biting Naruto on the neck, they had not made up from their last disagreement and Itachi wanted nothing more than to sink himself into Naruto's welcoming body.

"Holiday…….Lightening," groaned Naruto wrapping his arms around Itachi pulling him closer; he began to wrap his legs around Itachi waist when he felt Itachi freeze; "we can still go?" he heard Itachi mumble against his neck.

"Four days, Madara said he would send word if anything comes up;" Naruto replied softly.

Itachi rolled off the bed dragging Naruto with him, "Go and change, I want to be out of here in 15 mins;" Itachi said placing a quick peck on Naruto's lips before picking up his tea cup and popping a cherry compote dumpling in his mouth from the breakfast tray Naruto had noisily placed on his bedside table.

In less then 20 mins, Itachi was dragging Naruto through the streets of Pebble toward the front entrance; he slowed as he spotted Madara at the entrance talking with Pein and Yagura, he growled in frustration when Madara waved them both over.

"I just wanted to give you a small present," Madara said pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Itachi. "We were just discussing, now that Pebble is a recognised village, we need to produce our own symbol.

"Why don't you use the Akatsuki symbol and call it the village of the dawn or something;" Naruto suggested impatiently, taking the small box from Itachi, removing the bow and ripping off the lid. He looked into the box with a frown, nestled in black tissue paper was a white card with a name and address written on it. "What's this?" Naruto asked Madara, handing the card to Itachi.

"That is your contact in Lightening; he has your gift, enjoy yourselves." Madara said looking to Pein, "you know, Village of Dawn, it ties in the Akatsuki rather well don't you think."

"Finally four days all alone," Naruto sighed leaning against Itachi at the front entrance, "we should arrive just after lunch or if we don't stop, we could arrive for lunch."

"Arriving for lunch would be better," Itachi replied.

* * *

Hidan, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro met at the front entrance to meet with Madara and Pein before departing for Suna. "Are you still alright with leaving?" Gaara asked Hidan.

"It's not like I'm never coming back here, Kakuzu has organised for my stuff to be shipped over to Suna," Hidan answered.

"Have a safe journey, we hope to see you soon," Madara said looking the group over.

"Probably sooner than you think, you will soon be getting a wedding invitation in the mail," Gaara replied.

"You're getting married?" Madara asked somewhat surprised.

Gaara chuckled, "no, Shikamaru and Temari have decided to finally get married; we hope to see you at the wedding." Gaara asked.

"Of course, we will be delighted to attend;" Madara replied.

Madara and Pein waved off the group before turning toward the central building structures where the hospital and administration buildings were located; "do you think the wedding will be as fun as the last one?" Pein asked hopefully.

"No, these two want to marry;" Madara replied taking Pein's hand.

"Do you think that you will ever marry again?" Pein asked.

"Why, are you asking?" Madara smirked at Pein.

Pein barked out a laugh, "that would be one confusing wedding; would you say yes if I asked?"

"Are you willing to enter into marriage with Hashirama?" Madara asked.

"Not yet," Pein replied.

"There is your answer," Madara stated coming to a halt, he pulled Pein against him snaking his hand up the back of Pein top to caress his bare back; "I have only married once, it is not something I take lightly but I have thought about it before and you were always in the picture when I imagined it." Madara whispered capturing Pein's lips softly, "we have not had our make up sex yet," Madara said gently against Pein's lips.

"I want you all to myself before Hashirama arrives," Pein moaned hardening the kiss, his tongue probing seeking entrance.

"As long as you take out your tongue piercings, they always make me come far too quickly;" Madara replied heatedly.

"That's why I have them," Pein said with a grin, bumping his forehead against Madara's; "I love you," he whispered looking into Madara's eyes. "God knows why," Pein stated loudly stepping away from Madara with a wide grin. "You can be so difficult at times."

"You are moving in tonight?" Madara asked taking Pein's hand again.

"Oh yeah." Pein replied tugging Madara's hand toward him and leaning across to place a kiss on Madara's temple.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out into the hallway from the guest bathroom, he was completely covered in fine white powder, the hulking figure of Jugo was waiting in the hallway with a glass of water; "why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I have nothing to do, I thought I could help you here;" Jugo replied handing the glass of water to Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke offered taking the glass of water, "but I have just finished the grouting in the bathroom and I have set up the furniture in the guest bedroom; my housekeeper is making the bed and sorting out the décor. I need to put up the bamboo panelling in the dining room if you want to help with that?"

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," Jugo said taking the empty glass from Sasuke and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Sasuke was extremely happy with the progress of his house, it was almost finished; he needed to finish the dining room, hopefully he would finish that today. Then he just needed to work on the hot springs out the back then strip and wax the outside decks. His new housekeeper Lin had finished tending the garden and had set up a small herb garden on the other side of the house near the kitchen; she had excellent taste and had helped with the decorating. Sasuke found, like both Madara and Itachi he loved the natural earthy tones, he had been lucky in getting a house with a similar floor plan as Itachi's, all the rooms had huge sliding glass doors, he enjoyed the feeling of space and the connection to nature that it gave.

He was feeling confused in his relationship with Yagura; he knew that since Yagura was a demon host he was pretty much open to anything sexual but Sasuke was not sure how fast it should proceed; he couldn't help himself yesterday, he was driven by a need to touch and taste him. It had been divine, he never experienced anything like it before and he wanted much more. He had seen little of Yagura since their encounter; he had left to work with Madara, Pein or Zetsu and returned in time for dinner. He was currently meeting Madara and Pein to go over the plans for the expansion of the hospital. Last night they were both far too exhausted to do anything other than share a few soft kisses before falling asleep. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't know very much about sex; maybe he needed a quick talk with Pein.

Sasuke stepped under the spray of the shower washing the grout powder off him; "at least Utakata will be happy now he has a bedroom," Sasuke thought. He was still a little worried about Sai, he had been staying with Utakata each night refusing to let anyone else take the duty of guarding Utakata but Sai had been getting ill, they both set out to Iruka's again this morning when Sai complained that his stomach felt like it was filled with eels and he could not think clearly. It seemed to come on suddenly, when Utakata was told he would have his own bedroom and bathroom tonight. Utakata was so excited about finally having his own room he told Sai that he liked to sleep naked and asked Sai if he had a problem with this.

Sasuke decided that he needed to discuss this with Pein, he would force Sai to rest and get someone else to guard Utakata tonight.

* * *

"I can find nothing wrong with you…… again." Iruka snapped at Sai. "You need to rest, go home and sleep, you will feel much better."

"Do you want me to come and stay beside you while you sleep, like you do with me?" Utakata asked taking Sai's hand running his thumb over the fine white scars that covered Sai's hand.

"Oh….my chest hurts, again eels have invaded my stomach……can't you do anything?" Sai pleaded with Iruka.

"Utakata, it may be better if Sai gets some rest alone, why don't you go and see if Yagura needs any help at the hospital;" Kakashi said.

"You are right, sleep well Sai, I look forward to seeing you tonight;" Utakata replied leaving the house and making his way to the hospital complex.

Kakashi looked at Sai shaking his head, "could he really have so little of an idea."

"Sai tell me, what do you think of Utakata, you seem to get along with him rather well;" Iruka asked.

"He is very artistic, he has a gentle grace about him and he is very well mannered but I think he could be very deadly;" Sai replied.

"And how do you feel about him?" Iruka questioned, trying to get Sai to acknowledge his feelings; he was sick of having Sai at his door step every five minutes complaining about sickness when all that was wrong with him was simple lust. He had almost laughed in the poor teens face when he found out his newest bout of illness was brought on by the thought of Utakata sleeping next to him naked.

"I have no feelings about Utakata, he is a friend," Sai replied.

"Sai, go home and sleep." Iruka sighed.

* * *

Haku helped Neji carry Kimimaro to his new home, he was so happy that Kimimaro was healed and was able to start a new life; he knew Kimimaro had survived a lot, like Naruto he had been used in the most terrible ways, he needed someone to love and care for him. He had seen Neji's cousin Hinata as a potential suitor for Kimimaro; she had a quiet caring manner to her that Haku believed Kimimaro needed.

"Do you think that your cousin Hinata may be able to drop in to watch over his progress over the next couple of days?" Haku asked.

"There is no need, Konan has already said she would drop by to check on him; she appears to have a thing for Kiba and is making any excuse to see him;" Neji replied.

"You do not seem to like her," Haku observed.

"She is fine, her jutsu is flawed;" Neji stated, pausing to throw Kimimaro over his shoulder, he walked through the front door of their house, up the stairs and into Kimimaro's new room.

Haku watched as Neji removed Kimimaro's kimono, shoes, and trousers before settling him on the bed and adjusting the covers around him. He was always shocked by how finely built Kimimaro was; there was just something utterly beautiful about him. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, taking Kimimaro's hand, he sat and waited for his friend to awaken.

"You don't mind if I stay with him until he wakes up do you? I don't want him waking up and finding himself alone." Haku asked Neji.

"No it is fine, would you like something to drink?" Neji asked.

"Tea, thank you," Haku replied.

Neji nodded pausing at the doorway to watch them, frowning as he remembered Haku's request for Hinata's assistance. Was Kimimaro attracted to Hinata?

* * *

Sasuke caught Pein at his house supervising the packing for his move to Madara's. "Pein, do you think I could have a quick word with you?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Sure come into the study," Pein replied, leading Sasuke into the study. "What can I do for you?"

"Firstly, I am concerned about Sai; he has been guarding Utakata each night and has been progressively getting sicker; could we get someone else to guard Utakata while Sai recovers from his illness?" Sasuke asked.

Pein chuckled, "Sai is definitely not sick, I have been getting full reports from Iruka on Sai's 'illness', I will replace him as guard tonight, this may assist in helping his illness or could make it so much worse."

"I don't understand," Sasuke said.

"How are things going with you and Yagura?" Pein asked.

"That is the other thing I wished to speak with you about, I have never been intimate with a male before, I was wondering if you would teach me;" Sasuke replied.

Pein took a minute to push down the anger that had risen inside of him; Sasuke had been intimate with a male before but he did not register what he did to Naruto as intimacy. They both knew what he did to Naruto was nothing short of abuse.

"I know what you're thinking and I do not blame you for hating me for what I did, I feel nothing but shame for how I treated Naruto; I will never forgive myself for hurting him the way I did." Sasuke stated seeing the anger in Pein's eyes.

"He is happy now," Pein stated.

"I know and Itachi is very lucky; when Naruto loves someone he loves them with his entire being." Sasuke reflected.

"So you want to learn, well I'm in the middle of moving so this will be a very quick and dirty lesson; if you want you can start coming over each day for lessons, is 1600h good for you?" Pein asked.

Sasuke nodded "Thank you."

"Okay, lets start with what you have done so far," Pein laughed as Sasuke's eyes widened in embarrassment before flashing red. "All you Uchiha's are the same, your sharingan is like a beacon to your true feelings." Pein thought.

* * *

Utakata followed Yagura around the hospital complex with a clip board copying down all the medical equipment Yagura said was needed and all the repairs that were required. He did a quick evaluation of the materials needed to complete the work along with an estimated cost.

"Done?" Yagura asked.

"Yes," Utakata replied handing the sheets of paper over to Yagura. He looked down at the detailed drawings with measurements; materials needed and estimated cost for the works to expand the hospital. "You know they will find out that you are more than you appear."

"Are you going to tell on me?" Utakata asked.

"Only if I am asked," Yagura said with a grin. He had known Utakata close to twenty years, they had grown up together, Utakata had been a member of the Village in the Mist before deciding to leave so he could travel and gain knowledge. Utakata had been his personal advisor when he was Mizukage, both being demon hosts they had forged a bond like brothers. Like all demon hosts, they liked to keep their true abilities to themselves; they had recognised this in Naruto as well. They had seen through the sweet approachable blonde to the deadly power hidden beneath, they did not believe that neither Madara nor Itachi truly understood how powerful Naruto really was. Pein on the other hand had a very good understanding how dangerous Naruto was but then Pein being what he was understood better than most. Yagura was dying to get some one on one time with Pein and he was pretty sure that Utakata would sell his beloved Koirumani personal summoning scroll for some time with Pein.

"So how's it going with Sasuke?" Utakata asked casually, he grabbed his friends arm when he saw a dark shadow pass over Yagura's face and a frown crease his forehead. "What is it?"

"I feel….I am disgusted with myself," Yagura exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Utakata said pulling Yagura over to a white leather sofa in a corner of the main ward.

"I am attracted to him, no……I am more than attracted to him but the age difference, it makes me feel perverted;" Yagura explained.

"He's what? 17, 18; I don't think you classify as a pervert," Utakata stated.

"I am twice his age," Yagura said standing from the sofa; he walked to the window looking out over the training field. "I want him but every time he touches me I feel it is wrong, I feel as though I am taking advantage of him."

"Pfft….please, if you feel so strongly about it, tell him. Although he may look like a half wit, I don't think he is," Utakata laughed. "I am sure he is already aware that you are older than you look."

Yagura grinned at his friend, he always made him feel good about himself, Utakata always made him see the lighter side to life; he had kept him sane. "Talking about half wits, has yours worked out his illness yet?"

"No and I think it is cute;" Utakata sighed.

"You are going to be in a world of hurt when he finally figures out what the problem is," Yagura laughed.

"That's what I'm counting on, I'll give him a couple of more days;" Utakata stated.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto looked over the house they were directed to by Madara's 'gift' contact; he had given them an address with an envelope and said nothing more. The house was a single story structure with wood panelling and large wood panelled glass doors that ran around the entire house; with a wooden deck that also surrounded the house and steps that lead down to the beach front.

Itachi opened the envelope and passed the house keys to Naruto who took off to explore the interior of the house; they had guessed that Madara had rented the house for them; Naruto had been so happy to see the ocean and the house.

The back of the house opened out to the ocean and soft white sand, where the front opened to a tropical rain forest and rolling mountains; Naruto had instantly loved the place and asked it they could go back and see if they could buy it on the way home. Itachi highly doubted that the owners would sell the house.

He followed Naruto into the house; it had an open plan design with a large lounge area that had a wall separating the lounge from the study area made of blue slate with a built in fireplace, a spacious kitchen lead off the lounge and a dining room on the opposite side to the kitchen. The master bedroom and bathroom was down a small hallway on the right and the guest bedroom and bathroom on the left, the entire house was decorated in shades of soft blue. Naruto ran around the house inspecting everything as Itachi placed the food they had purchased into the refrigerator.

"What did the letter say?" Naruto asked returning to the lounge from their bedroom.

"It's on the counter," Itachi said putting groceries into the cupboards and filling the kettle with water for tea.

Naruto pulled the letter out of the envelope, quickly reading the contents, he looked up to Itachi and down at the letter again. "What?" Itachi enquired.

Naruto read over the letter again before handing it to Itachi.

Itachi read the letter, looked up to Naruto's confused expression before re-reading it again.

_To my Son and Itachi,_

_I am so proud of you both. I love you more than I could ever convey in words._

_This house belonged to Minato and I, this was our sanctuary from Konoha; Minato loved this house he always found peace here. _

_I now give this house to you both, may you find your peace and solace here. _

_Love _

_Madara_

"This is ours," Naruto said, still in shock.

Itachi could only nod; this was more than he had ever expected. He looked out the window into the horizon hearing the thunder rumble in the distance. Looking back at Naruto he stripped off his black t shirt and popped the buttons on his pants, stripping them off as he walked toward Naruto. He couldn't help a laugh at Naruto's lazy smile, taking the letter from his lover and placing it on the kitchen counter, he pulled Naruto's white t shirt off over his head, pulling him close against his body, he ran his hands over Naruto's muscled back and firm butt, suppressing a moan at hearing his lover sigh in delight; sliding his hands along the waist band of Naruto's pants, he released the fastenings at the front and slide the pants and underwear down over his slim hips. Dropping to his knees, he slowly outlined Naruto's demon seal on this stomach with his tongue before bringing a squeal of surprise from his lover's lips at being thrown over his shoulder; he walked out the back deck and into the freezing ocean.

Naruto couldn't contain the shout of alarm as freezing water hit his body; he had been in the ocean many times but he had to admit, there was something wonderful about swimming naked. He and Itachi played around in the surf watching the storm move in toward the mainland. Itachi carried him again from the ocean up the five steps to the deck, before dumping him on to a large wooden sun lounge with a soft ivory cotton covered mattress. "I'll go get some towels," Itachi said placing a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips.

Itachi returned with plush yellow beach towels, he began to dry off Naruto while softly biting and kissing the areas that he had dried; quickly drying himself and brushing sand off his feet, he looked down at his beautiful lover laying on the sun bed, slowly stroking himself as he watched Itachi dry himself. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked, his eyes flashing red.

"Why do I get the feeling you already have something in mind," Naruto grinned up at Itachi running his hands over his lover's chest and stomach.

"I want to torture you," Itachi whispered against Naruto's lips.

A frown suddenly creased Naruto's forehead and a quick flash of distaste flittered in his eyes; "I'm not like Hidan," Naruto said worryingly.

"You don't have to inflict pain to torture someone," Itachi smiled; "Do you trust me?"

"Of course but when you say torture, bad things spring to mind;" Naruto explained caressing Itachi's thigh before placing a soft kiss on his hip.

"I will never hurt you, I am not like Gaara; they have their own 'special' brand of love which will never appeal to me." Itachi reasoned.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just sit back and let me do everything," Itachi said grapping one of the beach towels and removing several lengths of silk he had found in the hallway closest; climbing onto the sun lounge he straddled Naruto, leaning forward he placed a soft chaste kiss on the blondes lips as he took Naruto's left wrist and secured it to the back of the wooden frame of the sun lounge; then secured Naruto's right wrist to the sun lounge.

Naruto relaxed back on the lounge with his arms spread wide and secured, all he could do was watch as Itachi squirted lubricant in his hand; a smile spread over his face in anticipation of the wonderful feeling of Itachi touching him; he spread his legs to give Itachi better access, leaning his head back on the back of the lounge, he closed his eyes waiting. Then nothing happened? He snapped his head up turning to Itachi, to see what was taking so long, only to find Itachi had settled himself on the lounge opposite of him and was spreading the lubricant over himself. He watched in horror as Itachi began to stroke himself while running his hand over his taunt nipples. His breath caught as he watched Itachi run his thumb over his soft silken cap to catch a drop of pearly liquid, he groaned when Itachi brought to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick it from his own fingers before descending to his hardness again. Naruto tugged on the silken constraints anxious to touch, he moaned in frustration when Itachi reached down with his other hand to cup his sack as he fisted himself in long slow strokes, all the while watching Naruto. "I wish it was you doing this," Itachi sighed.

"Let me go and I will," Naruto promised.

"I love the feel of your mouth on me," Itachi moaned, his hips beginning to thrust in time with his stoking hand.

"I want you, release me," Naruto groaned, pulling on his restraints again. "I need to touch you."

Itachi watched Naruto pull and tug on silken lengths; he knew this was torture for Naruto, he loved to touch and be touched, he got off just as much when giving pleasure as receiving. Itachi released a moan as he slipped a finger inside of himself as he continued to stroke himself; Naruto growled his growing frustration. Itachi watched Naruto withered on the lounge, his erection hard and glistening. Itachi groaned loudly throwing his head back, his hips rising from the lounge as he stroked faster; "No….don't come yet." He heard Naruto growl.

Naruto moaned again, watching Itachi pleasure himself; he had given up on pulling on his silken bonds, they had not given an inch while he was tugging at them. He watched Itachi stroke himself faster, his hips thrusting with in time with his hand, his defined muscles and abs contracting and tensing with each movement, all the while watching him with his eyes blazing like burning embers, his long raven hair falling over his face and chest; he was so fucking beautiful in his ecstasy. He tugged on the bonds again as Itachi tensed and a shuddered ran through his body, watching as thick ropes of pearly liquid hit his dark lover across his stomach and chest. "I want you," he groaned as Itachi stood up and walked down the deck stairs to wash himself in the ocean.

Itachi made his way back to the sun lounge that Naruto was still tied securely too, "do you want me to release you?" he asked.

Naruto tugged at his bonds again, "yes, I need to touch you;" he moaned.

"Not yet I think," Itachi smiled lifting Naruto's left foot to his lips and lightly biting the instep, causing him moan and giggle at the same time. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No….please let me go," begged Naruto.

"Not yet," Itachi replied biting Naruto on his ankle.

Naruto watched as Itachi picked something up from the second towel and pop it into his mouth, "what is that?" he barked catching a flash of sliver.

Itachi ran his hand over Naruto's hardened member before taking him into his mouth. He could feel Naruto struggling to break free of his restraints; this was torture for his poor blonde. Moving the metal ring between his teeth, he slowly pushed it over his struggling lover's member; before releasing two chakra balls to vibrate up and down the length of his member and around his sack.

Naruto moaned his hips rising off from the lounge as pleasure ripped through him, his denied release pushing his pleasure to unbearable limits. "Oh God….more," he moaned.

Itachi spread lubricant over Naruto's opening and twitching member, slowly inserting a finger he began to stretch his lover, he released another pulse of chakra to softly vibrate around Naruto's highly sensitised bundle of nerves; the pulse began as a soft slow vibration slowly building up in intensity before reducing down again. Naruto shuddered again as he failed to achieve release.

"Inside, I need you inside….take me hard," Naruto panted.

Itachi reached up to untie the Naruto's restraints, "if you move, I will stop;" Itachi threatened.

Naruto only nodded, raising his body off the lounge in attempt to make contact with Itachi. "Touch me," he moaned.

"No," Itachi replied; releasing Naruto's restraints and flipping him onto his knees. He entered Naruto with a hard deep thrust, causing the blonde to scream out. Itachi stopped, "did I hurt you?"

"No…..don't stop," Naruto groaned.

Itachi again thrust hard into Naruto, groaning at the feel of Naruto passage quivering around him trying to find release, he was not going to last long at this rate. He pulled out of Naruto and reached down to remove the ring. As soon as it hit the ground with a ping he found himself on his back with Naruto forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto lowered himself on to Itachi groaning loudly; placing his hands on Itachi's chest he began to ride him in hard deep thrusts; his head flew back and his back arched as his orgasm hit him; slowly riding out his release, he looked down at Itachi with a smile, "make love to me now;" he whispered.

Itachi reached up running his fingers along Naruto's cheek cupping his face, pulling him down into a passionate kiss; moving again he turned so Naruto was under him; he slowly entered Naruto again and began to gently thrust into him. Naruto quickly became hard, wrapping his arms around Itachi's back, he held him close; closing his eyes enjoying the rippling pleasure running through him. He gripped Itachi's shoulders, digging in his nails as the pleasure began to mount; he began to rock in time with Itachi's thrusts. "I'm coming" he panted.

Itachi increased the speed of his thrusts, he heard Naruto's breathe catch and his nails dug deeper into his shoulders before feeling the hot spray of Naruto's release hit his chest and stomach; with one final thrust he buried himself deep inside of Naruto and let his own release wash over him. Rising to his elbows, he looked down on Naruto "I would never survive if I lost you;" he said taking Naruto's lips in a soft caress.

* * *

Kabuto stepped aside to allow Sakura entry; he shuddered at the thought that he may have to bed her, Orochimaru had requested some amoral and disturbing things from him over the years but this was by far the worst. "Please proceed to the lounge, Master Takumi is waiting your arrival;" he said with a slight bow.

Sakura entered the lounge to find Hisao Takumi sitting on the sofa pouring tea. Having noticed Sakura he stood and walked over to greet her; "Lady Sakura, I am so glad you could make it," he said leading her over to the sofa. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Thank you," she replied, looking over Hisao, he was exceptionally attractive; "you will help me escape from here?"

"Of course, I understand that your marriage is not what you hoped it to be, you have been used as a pawn in the ambitions of men. I will assist in any way possible but first I need to gain the trust of your husband, I need that seat on the council; are you able to hold out for a little longer. I promise to make it worth your while." Orochimaru replied.

"How will you make it worth my while exactly?" Sakura asked.

"You do not want that child you are carrying, I can provide a foster mother to care for it so you will be free to live your life without the burden of a bothersome child; I can provide you with an estate and money, and I can ensure that your enemies will get what is coming to them." Orochimaru explained.

"I believe we have a deal," Sakura smiled. "Oh and by enemies I understand that to mean Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Among others," Orochimaru stated.

"Done, it was a pleasure to do business with you Hisao." Sakura purred standing and walking to the door, turning she held out her hand to shake Hisao's hand but stepped forward pressing her breasts into his chest and placed a light kiss on his jaw. "Thank you for all your help."

Kabuto closed that door after she left, trying to keep the smile off his face as he turned to his master; "that went well," he replied with a straight face.

"Shut up, and stop trying not to laugh, her touch felt like acid on my skin;" Orochimaru complained.

"The look on your face as she lent in to kiss you," Kabuto laughed.

"Will you shut up and stop laughing; do we have any disinfectant in the house?" Orochimaru demanded, stalking to the kitchen and looking under the sink.

This only caused Kabuto to laugh louder. "You plan on getting revenge on Sasuke?"

"Of course but I need a new body first; I am too weak at the moment," Orochimaru stated, rubbing household disinfectant over his jaw.

"We will need to find someone powerful enough to take on the Uchiha's, Pein and Naruto." Kabuto observed.

"I have already found a suitable body, it is just a matter of getting hold of it;" Orochimaru remarked.

"Really who?" Kabuto asked.

"Someone we have always overlooked but possesses unlimited power, he is probably powerful enough to take on Itachi and the others from the Akatsuki, even without the curse seal. Can you imagine the power I will have after marking him with a curse seal?" Orochimaru stated.

"I might if you told me who it is," Kabuto replied.

"The fourth Hokage's son; Madara is probably teaching him everything he knows, he will know all Itachi's weaknesses, I will possess Kyuubi." Orochimaru stated.

"Naruto? You will never get near him; he is guarded by the Akatsuki and Itachi watches him like a hawk, he will never come to you willingly." Kabuto replied.

"This is why I need to get on the council, once we leak the information that I am on the council, Madara will be forced to join the Konoha council, much to Danzo's dislike. We will use that as our distraction to get Naruto; I will need to modify the seal making him willing to submit to my control." Orochimaru explained.

"You know, I heard that Kimimaro has been sighted; he could still be a viable prospect," Kabuto said not liking where this was going; he actually like Naruto.

"No, it must be the fox demon; it will keep my body healthy and I can manipulate the demon to bestow immortality; I will be unstoppable." Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

Kimimaro woke to the wonderful feeling of someone holding his hand, slowly opening his eyes he was not surprised to see Haku sitting beside him; "you are healed," he stated.

"Yes, Naruto and Kyuubi healed me, I am very lucky to have found them. I was worried that he or Madara would try to kill me for assisting Orochimaru in taking Sasuke." Kimimaro explained.

"We are both lucky to be welcomed to this village; I never thought I would feel so secure and have a place to call home. I have not had a home since I was a child, I thought I was wanted by Zabuza but I was only being manipulated and used by him. I have been told by Pein that I will not be sent on any assassination missions as he understands that I find it distasteful, I find that I am happy here." Haku explained.

"It doesn't hurt that you have two swordsmen of the mist to choose from either I am guessing," Kimimaro asked with a small smile.

"That makes it a little more appealing; I met Kisame this morning, I was rather taken with him, although I think he may be similar to Zabuza. I do not want that type of relationship again. Suigetsu has been very considerate of my needs and makes no demands upon me." Haku stated.

"What was your relationship with Zabuza exactly?" Kimimaro asked, expecting he already knew the answer.

"Although many believe that I was his lover, I was not. I have never been intimate like that with anyone before. He liked that I looked feminine and seemed to take pleasure from touching me and taking me in his mouth, saying he enjoyed how I tasted. I did not enjoy this, it felt wrong for him to do that; however, I think I would very much like it if Suigetsu did it." Haku said softly so only Kimimaro would hear.

"Does Suigetsu swing that way?" Kimimaro asked.

"I don't know I will have to initiate something and see how it goes; I remember you saying something about being attracted to the Hyuga clan, I was asking Neji if maybe his cousin Hinata could look after you. Would you be interested in that?" Haku asked.

"I am not sure that is a good idea, I think that I may need some time," Kimimaro explained; he didn't want to tell his friend that he was attracted to the other Hyuga.

"I had better go, I promised Zetsu that I would assist him with the medical herb garden; send me a message if you need anything, I will drop around tomorrow to see how you are feeling, take care." Haku said placing a kiss on Kimimaro's brow.

Hearing movement at the bedroom door, Kimimaro struggled to sit up watching Neji bring in a tray with tea and dumplings. He blushed with embarrassment when Neji placed the tray on the bedside table and assisted him sitting up, moving his pillows so he could recline back. "Thank you," he muttered, staring at his hands.

"I thought you may be hungry, would you like something else," Neji asked.

"No, thank you for bringing this," Kimimaro said softly, very much aware he was practically naked in front of Neji. He had never been attracted to anyone before, there wasn't anyone within Sound that he had found the least bit attractive. Yet Neji embodied everything he valued in a person and a ninja. He was mature for his age, he displayed honour and integrity, he cared for his friends and was utterly beautiful. "He most likely had someone special in his life, I am nothing compared to him, used and kept in cage then used as a weapon for some perverted bastard; I will never be worthy enough for someone like him." He thought.

Neji picked up the tray placing it on the mattress beside Kimimaro and poured the tea into the cup. The wonderful scent of Japanese green tea with cherry filled the air, handing the cup to Kimimaro; he placed several books on the bedside table for Kimimaro to read. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you;" Kimimaro replied.

"Let me know if you need anything. I spoke to my cousin Hinata telling her that you required assistance as you were recovering from your illness; she said that she will come tomorrow to look after you." Neji stated.

"That is really not necessary," Kimimaro whispered.

"Not at all, she is happy to assist, eat and get some rest I will come up a bit later." Neji said with one final glance at Kimimaro he walked out and made his way down stairs.

Sitting on the sofa in the lounge he stared out the window thinking; Kimimaro was attracted to Hinata, he wanted Hinata to be happy she deserved to be happy but did it have to be Kimimaro. He would have to be as supportive as possible, regardless of how much he detested the idea.

* * *

Sai waited patiently at the door, he had arrived to undertake guard duty of Utakata, he was of course early but he was feeling so much better after a sleep. He smiled at Sasuke when he opened the door, "what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I am here for Utakata, same as every day; I am feeling much better now." Sai stated.

"Pein has sent Deidara over to guard him tonight," Sasuke replied moving away from the door so Sai could see Deidara sitting next to Utakata on the sofa showing him some clay birds.

"He is staying tonight….with Utakata," Sai asked.

"Yes, all night…..in Utakata's new bedroom…..and you remember how Utakata likes to sleep don't you?" Sasuke enquired with a grin, he had heard about Sai's jealous reaction to Deidara at the training field; he wanted to push Sai into realising his feelings.

Sai stood starring at the scene in front of him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, "why?......why is he here, I am suppose to guard Utakata."

"You have been unwell, Pein thought it best if Deidara guarded him tonight; he was free as Sasori is out on a spying mission with Shino. I understand that Deidara took quite a liking to Utakata when they met, so he will be quite comfortable tonight." Sasuke stated.

"Go home and rest, Utakata is in good hands or as Sasori likes to brag, sensational hands." Sasuke teased. "Are you alright, you suddenly don't look well."

"I……I….think I need to come in," Sai said looking at the two on the sofa again.

"No, I am worried about your health; I think you need to go home and rest. I will see you tomorrow," Sasuke replied, closing the door on Sai. He waited to see how long it took for Sai to leave. He stood there for a good ten minutes; Sasuke hoped that Sai would figure out what he was feeling tonight.

Yagura walked over to Sasuke where he was waiting for Sai to leave, "I need to talk to you about something," he said taking Sasuke's hand.

Leading Sasuke into the study he pulled him down on the sofa and turned to face him, "there is something that I need to tell you, I will understand if you never want to see me again but I do not feel comfortable with how things are progressing without you knowing." Yagura explained.

"Okay, what is it?" Sasuke asked with a frown; he had no intention of letting Yagura get away from him.

"You are aware that I was the fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure," he began.

"Of course," Sasuke replied.

"I was 16 when I took over as Kage, that was a long time ago," Yagura started but frowned at Sasuke's laugh. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you going to tell me how you are older than you look, I am aware of that." Sasuke grinned.

Yagura sighed. "You don't have a problem with this?"

"No, look at Madara; how old do you think he is? What about Pein? Age doesn't mean much in our line of work, is that all you were worried about?" Sasuke smiled taking Yagura's hand. "I don't know what you want from this but I will take anything you are willing to give," Sasuke replied lightly pressing his lips to Yagura's.

Yagura groaned deepening the kiss, pushing Sasuke back on the sofa and snaking his hand beneath Sasuke's shirt running his hand over the hard chest and soft nipples. He moved his hand down over firm abdominal muscles and began to push his hand into Sasuke training pants when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Fuck" he heard Sasuke mutter.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, trying to regain his calm.

"Sai is at the door again; he wants to speak to you." Deidara called.

"Tell him to go away I will speak to him tomorrow," Sasuke yelled again. "Now where were we?" he smiled running his hand over Yagura's back and butt.

"Maybe we should leave this till later." Yagura whispered placing a peck on Sasuke's lips before getting off the sofa and leaving the room.

"I am going to kill Sai," Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Suigetsu came to a halt at the bedroom door, watching Haku place clothes into his dresser; his soft mint green kimono had slid open to reveal a pale shapely calf and a hint of thigh. Suigetsu raised his hand to knock on the bedroom door to gain the attention of Haku but could not quite manage to complete the task, he continued to stare. He had never been attracted to males before, he had always been attracted to the soft curves and delicate beauty of women. But every time he had slept with a woman he was left with a feeling of dissatisfaction, Haku however made his blood run hot. The thought of touching Haku did not disgust him but made him hard. He wanted to run his tongue up that thigh and hear Haku beg to be taken.

He finally pulled himself from his daydreaming and softly knocked on the door. "I came to see if you need any help," he explained.

Haku twisted around and looked up at Suigetsu, he had been aware that Suigetsu had been standing at the door for some time; he had purposely pulled his kimono open slightly to reveal his thigh, he also knew that by twisting around to greet Suigetsu it would open a little more to reveal more thigh. He smiled inwardly as Suigetsu's eyes kept wondering down to his exposed leg. "I am fine but you can sit on the bed to keep me company if you would like;" he smiled up at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sat on the edge of the mattress watching Haku from the corner of his eye; "are you enjoying it here," he asked.

"Yes, I was only just telling Kimimaro that we are extremely lucky to be here. I have not had a home since I was a child." Haku explained.

"Are you still angry with me that I took Zabuza's sword?" Suigetsu asked. "I understand that you and he were very close."

"I thought I was close to him but I understand now that I only wanted to be useful, to be needed. I am no longer angry that you have his sword; you look better with it than he did." Haku said walking toward the bed.

"I apologise for hurting you when we took you," he said taking Suigetsu's hand running his thumb over the knuckles. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, you thought I was nothing more than a thief." Suigetsu stated watching in horror as his hands began to tremble.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Haku asked moving closer.

"Very much," Suigetsu whispered looking up into Haku's soft chocolate brown eyes.

Haku pressed his lips to Suigetsu's, sighing at the feeling of Suigetsu wrapping his arms around his waist. He was softly pulled forward and turned so he lay on the mattress, "I won't hurt you," Suigetsu said softly; probing with his tongue to seek entrance.

Haku thrust his tongue into Suigetsu's mouth, running his tongue over the teen's sharp shark teeth moaning in delight at the feel of them. He slid his hands over Suigetsu's back and into his soft white hair. "Move your stuff into my room," he heard Suigetsu moan. "I just want you beside me at night, I promise not to do anything until you are ready."

"Not even a little playing around?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, there will be playing, I want to taste every inch of you." Suigetsu grinned.

* * *

Pein looked over to Madara with hooded eyes, he was complete spent; they had finished a rather strenuous round of make up sex, probably the best make up sex he had ever had in his life. Madara had lived up to the reputation of being a demon in the sack, or in this case on the sofa in the lounge and the dining room table, and the kitchen counters and the hot springs out back. Not only did he heal him every time they finished a bout of sex so he would be fresh for a new round but he also preformed a clone jutsu so while Madara took him from behind his clone was giving him one mind blowing blowjob after another; the man was perfection.

"Tell me, what do you know of Utakata?" Madara asked, sliding up behind Pein on the leather sofa and wrapping his arms around him.

"Not that much, he kept himself rather secret, I know he was at Mist with Yagura; I remember something about him being Yagura's second in command; they both left around the same time. Yagura stepped down as Kage when it was found that he was being manipulated by some sort of Jutsu; making him kinder than he actually was." Pein replied softly relaxing in Madara's arms.

"I thought as much, Yagura handed in his notes on the new extension for the hospital; it was done by someone knowledgeable of engineering; I know Yagura is not skilled in architecture or engineering. Do you think we can use him?" Madara asked, placing a kiss on Pein's temple. He was quickly being lulled into sleep, the lack of sleep he had been getting combined with the warmth and comfort of Pein had relaxed him; he truly missed having Pein near him.

"He is more than happy to be here, I think he will be willing to help as long we keep his abilities secret." Pein replied softly, he could hear that Madara's breathing had slowed and his body was completely relaxed. He slowly turned so not to wake his lover, finding Madara was indeed asleep; he ran his fingers through the fine black silk of his hair, smiling at the knowledge that only he was able to touch Madara while he slept without waking him. Pulling the blanket over them he snuggled down resting his head against Madara's chest; closing his eyes he let sleep claim him.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the covers down on the bed and removed the towel from around his waist, climbing into bed he slid his hand over his blonde lover's chest, descending over his butt cheek and thigh as he captured his lovers lips in a heated kiss; forcing his tongue into Yagura's mouth. He groaned and hardened when Yagura passionately returned the kiss, pushing him back on the mattress, Yagura ran his hand down Sasuke's side to his groin; "I want you to fuck me," Yagura moaned; "but first I want to taste you."

Sasuke's hips rose off the bed as Yagura slid his hand between his thighs grasping his sack. Yagura slowly made his way down Sasuke's body, pausing to bite and suck at his soft nipples, ribs and navel; Sasuke moaned at the heat breath on his erection, rising up on his elbows so he could watch his beautiful blonde take him into his mouth, his eyes flashing red at the feel and display of this lover's tongue delicately circling the silken tip of his erection.

Sasuke jumped smacking Yagura in the nose with his erection when Deidara slammed the door open and came rushing into the room. Deidara paused taking in the sight before him, "so fucking hot;" he mumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" Sasuke yelled, "at this rate I am never going to get laid," he thought. Jumping from the bed and pulling the covers over Yagura to hide his nakedness before pulling on a pair of training pants. "What," he asked.

"Demon Possession……Utakata," Deidara finally coming around to why he had barged into the bedroom.

Sasuke followed by Deidara and Yagura who was still pulling on pants ran to the guest bedroom to find Utakata climbing out of the window. Sasuke grabbed Utakata and pulled him back into the bedroom, Sasuke took a step back as Utakata round on him, his eyes glowing gold; "Stay away from me Uchiha bastard spawn," he hissed.

"Release him," Yagura ordered.

"Fuck you," the demon hissed.

"You will be free soon, can you not hold out until then?" Sasuke asked.

"I will crush his mind before that happens," the demon stated.

Sasuke felt the air grow hot, red chakra spiralled around the room, he looked over to Yagura and was surprised to find that the chakra was coming from him. His eyes had lightened to a cold ice blue and he radiated the same power as Naruto did when he was channelling Kyuubi. "I told you to release him; if you hurt him I will summon you and tear your demon essence apart. Not only will you have to contend with me but you will face off with Kyuubi as well; do you really think you will survive?"

"You bluff, the nine tail is not here;" the demon replied hesitantly, although he knew the turtle was correct; he detected Kyuubi's demon essence as soon as he took possession.

Deidara was dragged from the bedroom and sheltered by Pein as Madara stepped into the bedroom. "We felt the presence of demon chakra," Madara stated. "Well look at you both."

"You are utterly stunning," Madara said to Yagura taking in his demon form.

"You need to step back and stop taking control of your host," Pein told the demon.

The six tail slug demon hissed, taking a step back away from Pein; "Priest, I had not expected you here, please I mean no offence. I will leave the boy alone until I am released." He stammered with a low bow.

Yagura caught Utakata as he collapsed to the ground; "Deidara, thank you for your help but I will look after Utakata tonight, why don't you go home."

"I would like to have a quick talk if you are up to it," Madara said to Yagura.

Yagura nodded leading them downstairs to the lounge with Utakata in his arms; "what can I help you with?"

"First you are not going to ask why the demon so readily released possession;" Madara asked.

"No, I already know the answer to that." Yagura stated looking at Pein.

"And?" Pein demanded.

"You do not want people to know so I will not say anything, nor will Utakata." Yagura replied.

"Priest?" Sasuke asked.

"Drop it," Madara replied with a small smile. "Yagura, you mentioned that you were aware of what Orochimaru had planned."

"As I am sure you are aware he was recouping his strength at an opium den in Sound; he has since left and was making his way to Konoha. Our informant Liu's assistant at the opium den had been acting as Orochimaru's service provider. He caught a glimpse of several scrolls while cleaning the private suite; they had to do with demon hosts and how to manipulate the sealed demons. I believe that he may be looking at taking a demon host as his new body." Yagura explained.

"Makes perfect sense, I don't know why he didn't think of this before." Madara observed. "Three out of the four remaining demon hosts are here and you are all far too powerful for him to take on; I think his most likely target will be Killer Bee."

"I'll send a message to him to warn him out," Pein replied.

"Thank you Yagura let us know if you need anything." Madara said, standing and walking with Sasuke to the door. "Everything should be calm now and don't worry about Orochimaru getting to Naruto; he has to get through Itachi first and Itachi kicked his ass last time they faced off."

* * *

Pein lead Madara through the streets of Pebble heading home, "you don't believe he will go after Killer Bee do you?" Pein asked.

"Orochimaru is not known to take second best, why would you want a craggy old body like Killer Bee when you can have something far more powerful and attractive. I want additional security on Naruto when he gets back." Madara stated. "He's up to something, how do you feel about a trip to Konoha, I am sure Hashirama would love a chance to return."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I please beg forgiveness for such a long delay in updating, life has been so busy that I was unaware of how long it actually has been. I also kept changing the major plot line, unsure of how I wanted it to flow.**

Sai impatiently watched the front entrance of Sasuke's house from his hidden position across the street. He had taken up the vigil after being turned away from his nightly guard duty; he became worried that something had occurred around midnight, when he watched Madara and Pein arrive at the house. Attempting to eavesdrop, he made his way around the back of the house; only catching a glimpse of Yagura holding Utakata on the sofa while talking with Madara, Pein and Sasuke. He was only slightly relieved not to have seen Deidara; he could have still been up in Utakata's bedroom.

With mounting frustration at receiving so little information, he stormed back to his hidden position to keep watch. Soon after, he caught Madara and Pein leaving the house deep in conversation but still no Deidara. He did not know or understand what he was feeling, he knew he wasn't sick, he was angry and wanted to kill Deidara but he couldn't understand why. The thought of Deidara lying beside Utakata; feeling the warm comfort which Utakata generated and taking in his soft floral scent. Sai's pulse quickened and his hands trembled slightly recalling the intoxicating smell of Utakata; he smelt of temple flowers, the soft heady scent had always moved him emotionally. Would Deidara attempt to touch Utakata like he so often tried but could not bring himself to reach over and caress something as beautifully pure as Utakata, he had tortured himself endlessly with his need to touch; he burned to know what his skin felt like, was it as soft as it appeared?

Sai watched intently as Sasuke and Yagura walked out of the front door just after dawn, chatting as they made their way down the street. Both were dressed in black training attire, if they were training they would be gone for at least two hours. Sai angrily swung his head to the front door again, "why hasn't that bastard left yet?" he thought narrowing his eyes. "What was he doing in there with Utakata? Alone, in his bedroom…naked". Sai abandoned his hiding spot and stormed to the front door, "was he touching Utakata? Running his hands over his soft creamy thighs, biting him lightly on the neck while touching him in his most secret place?" Sai thought angrily.

Sai stopped dead at the front door, horrified realisation on his face; this was what he wanted to do to Utakata, he wanted to touch his most secret place, run his lips over Utakata's neck and collarbone while bringing him pleasure with his hand. Sai reached out and gripped the front door frame for support, he was about to faint. "He is mine", he muttered. "I am such an idiot, all this time I have thought myself sick when all along it has been Utakata."

Utakata lightly hummed to himself as he walked down stairs to the kitchen, he had slept soundly last night; something had occurred during the possession incident because when he awoken in bed cradled in Yagura's arms, his hateful demon had not been whispering to him, telling him to commit horrible acts of torture and how everyone around him hated him because he was nothing more than a vessel for a demon; his demon was silent. Yagura told him that it was due to an intervention from Pein that silenced the demon, he didn't care how it happened, he was free from crazy this morning; normal had entered his life.

Utakata slowed; frowning at the front door when he reached the bottom step, he was sure he had heard the crunching of the white gravel path leading up to the front door. With a light shrug he continued on to the kitchen but stopped again only having gone five paces, frowning again at the front door. He jumped slighted at the thud against the front door frame, making his way to the front door he could hear whispered muttering. Opening the door he was a little surprised to see Sai at the door with a death grip on the door frame, he involuntary took a step back seeing the heat and emotion in Sai's eyes.

"Good Morning?" Utakata asked.

"Where is he?" Sai demanded; looking over Utakata's shoulder.

"Where's who?" Utakata replied, taking another couple of steps back away from the door. "Maybe crazy has not completely left my life," he thought.

"Deidara," Sai spat; stepping through the threshold of the front door, advancing on Utakata with slow predatory grace.

"What?" Utakata asked, taking several more steps back from Sai, he'd woken up beside Yagura this morning, he had completely forgotten about Deidara guarding him last night. "Oh…he left last night."

"I didn't see him leave, I don't believe you, did he sleep in your bed last night? Did you let him touch you?" Sai growled, pinning Utakata against the wall by his throat. "Did you let him fuck you!" Sai yelled in Utakata's face, ripping open Utakata's soft grey kimono, running his hand over Utakata's chest and nipples. He groaned at the softness, his vision blurred as Utakata's scent overwhelmed his senses. Gripping the trapped teen's left hand in his iron grip, he forced the hand down between his thighs. "This is what you do to me," he growled, forcing his erection into Utakata's hand. Pressing the teen harder against the wall, he ran his tongue along Utakata's jaw to his neck where he bit down; wanting to mark what was his. Everyone needed to know Utakata belonged to him alone.

"Sai….stop….your hurting me." Utakata pleaded. He had been left weakened from the possession the previous night. The amount of energy and chakra the demon used to take possession always left him weak and vulnerable; this was way Yagura always stayed by his side to protect him. Normally he would have no difficulty in fighting off Sai but he had no strength to defend himself. Tears of anger and frustration filled his eyes; he hated feeling this vulnerable, unable to protect himself.

Sai pulled away from Utakata only long enough to turn him to face the wall, pushing his face and chest against the wall trapping him once again, while twisting his right arm behind his back to the very brink of breakage, tearing the remainder of the kimono off the teen, he ripped his underwear from him, leaving Utakata completely naked. "You are mine," he growled, kicking Utakata's legs apart, digging the nails of his left hand into Utakata's hip; he was flooded with emotion, lust, anger, jealously. His newly found emotions overruled all logical thought.

"Stop!" Utakata cried out, he was truly terrified, he was about to be raped by someone he cared about. He couldn't breathe with his chest pinned against the wall; the tang of his own blood filled his nostrils, his right shoulder felt as if it may be dislocated from his arm being wrenched behind his back, his left hip was on fire from where Sai was clawing at him. Suddenly the weight of Sai was gone, his knees gave out on him, collapsing to the ground; he fought the great hacking sobs that were overtaking him, dragging at the remanets of his torn kimono off the floor to cover himself. He jerked away at the light touch to his shoulder, "don't touch me," he sobbed. Someone knelt down beside him and drape a fur lined coated around him, he felt strong gentle arms pull him against a hard black clad chest; "shh, it's alright now, no ones going to hurt you" he was told while being gently rocked. He continued to sob against the hard chest while being soothed by the soft gentle voice. He heard a loud thud and the sound of Yagura's voice before passing out.

Sai was elated, he finally allowed himself to touch what he craved, the need to be inside of Utakata has overpowering; he had never felt this much emotion before in his life, he was drowning in it. He could hear Utakata's laboured breathing; he knew Utakata was strong, so to allow him to do this, he must desperately want it as much as he did. Pulling away the rest of his lover's kimono, he groaned at all that lush soft skin; tearing off his underwear he almost came at the sight of Utakata firm round ass. Clenching his lover by his left hip, he pulled that sublime ass against his straining erection. He heard Utakata cry out in ecstasy; releasing his lover's hip, he grabbed the butt cheek to spread it to give him easier entry.

He suddenly felt someone grab the back of his shirt and fling him across the room, he tumbled landing on his feet; he was about to charge, his first instinct was to protect Utakata but stopped dead at the sight of a naked Utakata collapsed on the floor, heaving great hacking sobs while trying to pull his torn kimono around him; he was covered in blood, a deep gash to his cheek, his nose broken, blood smeared across his chest from the bite wound on his neck, his right shoulder dislocated, blood trailing down his hip and leg. He had done this. He had almost raped the one he loved; he hadn't realised he was hurting his love. He looked in horror to the man that hauled him off Utakata, then at the white haired man that took off his coat and placed it around Utakata's shoulders. Tears filled his eyes at the pain and fear he caused his love.

He heard movement at the door, looking up he saw that Madara and Pein had witnessed his disgrace, taking several steps forward, he wanted to comfort Utakata, to tell him how sorry his was; Pein blocked his path, his eyes bleeding into blood orange; with a look of complete disgust he back handed Sai across the face, sending him across the room unconscious.

Sasuke and Yagura rushed inside the house, taking in Utakata's broken and bruised body and the unconscious form of Sai. Yagura understood immediately what had happened. "Stop," he shouted to Pein, who was advancing on Sai to kill him.

"Why? We do not allow rapist to exist," Pein roared rounding on Yagura.

"Sai would never consciously hurt Utakata, he was overcome;" Yagura pleaded.

"Your brother was just about to be raped and you stand there defending his attacker?" Pein accused.

"I have to agree with Yagura, the look of horror at the realisation of what he had done makes me think he didn't know he was hurting Utakata;" Hashirama stated with a slight bow to Pein.

Pein looked over to Tobirama who was gently lifting Utakata in his arms, "the boy did look confused at the pain he had caused," Tobirama replied. "This is not your fault," Tobirama told Yagura.

"Yes it is, he is weak and can not defend himself after a possession. His demon steals all his strength and chakra in order to take possession, I left him vulnerable; I should have been protecting him, I should never have left him alone." Yagura replied quietly.

"No one could have predicted this, you are blameless;" Madara stated angrily stepping forward. "And you," he snapped at Pein, "calm down, you know I get jumpy whenever your eyes change."

"You're one to talk," Pein muttered. "What do you want done with him?" he snapped at Madara.

"We'll take him with us and put him in my cell for the moment, he may be a danger to himself, he may try self harm over his guilt at hurting Utakata." Madara replied, walking to Pein and running his hand over Pein's wide shoulders. "You know he would never intentionally hurt Utakata." Pein had an unrelenting hatred for anyone who hurt innocents; he tended to kill rapist and bullies on sight. He burned to have several hours alone with Orochimaru.

Pein shook his head negatively; he had seen what he had seen. If Hashirama hadn't heard Utakata and intervened, he knew Sai would have raped Utakata. He had seen Sai preparing to enter Utakata, even if he was not in full control of himself, rape was still rape.

Pein grabbed Sai by the back of the neck and dragged his unconscious form out the front door toward Madara's house. "Is he going to be alright?" Hashirama asked.

"Who Pein? Yes, he just needs some time to calm down; he was deeply upset by what he'd seen. Sai? Well we will have to deal that one as it comes." Madara stated taking Hashirama by the hand and walking out the front door.

"Where would you like me to place Utakata?" Tobirama asked.

"Could you please bring him to his room?" Yagura replied leading the way to Utakata's bedroom.

After healing Utakata's injuries and bathing him, Yagura thanked Tobirama for his help and kindness before climbing into bed beside his brother to watch over him.

"Please don't hold any guilt over what occurred, Utakata is supposed to be protected here. I believe this contributes to some of Pein's anger, he failed to protect someone under his care." Tobirama stated walking from the room and making his way downstairs.

* * *

Kimimaro's eyes snapped open in horror upon hearing a female's voice from downstairs, looking around the room frantically in search of some clothes to cover his indecency. His panic heightened at the creak of the staircase, spotting a pair of black training pants and top draped over the arm of armchair in the corner; he flung his long legs over the side of the bed. His breathe caught and his vision blurred as pain ripped through his torso; taking deep breathes to stop himself from throwing up he shakily pushed himself to his feet, his knees buckling as he was overcome by dizziness.

Steadying himself with the bedpost he took a tentative step toward the armchair. He had to hurry; he could hear them almost at the door. The humiliation of being caught naked in front of Neji's cousin was at the forefront of his mind; he took another step, again wave of dizziness washed over him. He caught movement in the doorway and quickly reached for the bed sheet cover himself. His whole body flushed red with embarrassment and humiliation, he forced himself to look up; he found an equally red Hinata and Neji in the doorway. He could see that Hinata was clearly embarrassed and that Neji was incredibly angry.

"I am sorry, I was attempting to get my clothes;" Kimimaro whispered.

"Please take a seat on the bed, I will get them for you, it is clear that you are still unwell;" Hinata replied moving forward to help Kimimaro back on the bed.

"Please I do not want to embarrass you further with my indecency," Kimimaro said softly, quickly sneaking a glance at Neji who was still in the door way, looking angrier than before.

"Don't be silly, I have come here to help you in your recovery, let me assist you in getting dressed." Hinata replied.

"I rather you didn't," Kimimaro blushed; wincing at the stomping footsteps of Neji descending the stairs followed by a loud crashing sound. "He is angry with me for disgracing his cousin," he thought.

Hinata assisted Kimimaro into a loose white cotton shirt and a pair of loose black pants, turning her back while he pulled the pants over his slim hips.

"I apologise that you had to help with this," Kimimaro whispered blushing deeply again.

"Please, I said it is fine; let me help you into bed then I will get you some breakfast," Hinata replied softly, wrapping her arms around Kimimaro and assisting him into bed. She almost sighed aloud at the play muscles under her hands; she found him extremely attractive. Easing him back on the pillows, she again blushed at the feel of his chest against her breast and his warm breath on her neck; a smash from the doorway made her jump, spinning around she saw Neji kneeling down to pick up the broken remains of a tea cup; watching her with angry hate filled eyes.

"I see that Neji has brought your breakfast, I will leave and come back later today to check on you, please get some rest and do not try to over tax yourself." Hinata stammered, glancing at Neji. She had caught the look Neji gave Kimimaro when they entered the room, she was aware that Neji disliked Kimimaro for some reason and hated the idea that she was attending him while the regained his health but she agreed to help him and she would.

"Cousin, I will see myself out" She muttered on her way past and made a rush for the front door.

"I embarrassed you and your cousin, I apologise it will not happen again, it would be better if she did not come here again; I do not want to cause any difficulties." Kimimaro told Neji as he set his breakfast tray on the bedside table rather forcefully, slopping miso soup over the rim of the bowl where it landed in a puddle around sweet white peach dumplings.

"Good, I will send a message telling her not to return; I am training with Kakashi this morning so I will be gone for several hours." Neji snapped walking from the room.

Kimimaro looked at his miso soaked breakfast without interest, he had never been bothered before when people showed him distrust and loathing; he had grown up with a family that could not tolerate him, keeping him locked away so others would not be tainted by his presence. Whenever he was released from his cage to fight for his clan, he had seen the distrust and fear in the eyes of his clansmen. He heard their whispers that he was a freak, nothing but a caged animal, good for nothing but killing. He learnt to block out the hate filled words, even with Orochimaru he was only brought out to do assassination missions.

He believed that coming to Pebble would wipe his slate clean, he would be able to start afresh without the hatred of his existence, to be accepted and be with the one he loved; however, Neji's obvious hatred of him cast a shadow over his wishful dreaming; he would never be accepted anywhere he went, he would still be the murderous freak. Kimimaro decided that once he had healed sufficiently he would leave Pebble; he did not think he had the strength within himself to witness the mistrust and hatred in the eyes of those he wished as friends.

Leaving his breakfast uneaten, he rolled over attempting to sleep, for the first time in a long time; the opinion of others especially the one that he loved hurt him deeply. He let his mind wonder to the times he had spied on Neji, he had first seen his team while on a mission; he was instantly taken with Neji's grace and beauty.

Over the years, he watched, followed and listened; occasionally killing to protect his dark beauty. Sneaking into Konoha to watch him train and to see the way his dark beauty interacted with his friends made him happy. Once he became too sick to follow and protect Neji, he had broken in to Neji's house to steal something of his beauties, so he could keep it close with him while he died. He had nearly been caught, his dark beauty had come home early from training, quickly hiding in a hallway linen closet, he waged an internal battle, his heart and body screaming at him to look at the naked Neji showering, to finally see that hard body, his hands touch his most intimate areas, cleaning the sweat and dirt from himself. His mind screaming at him to turn away, he would not use his beloved this way; he sat in the closest with his eyes screwed tightly shut and his head turned away from the door. He stayed in this position until he heard the front door slam shut. He ended up stealing a kunai; that was engraved with Neji's name. He still kept it close to his body, it was the only weapon he carried and he had never used it. He suspected that Madara had seen his secret when looking in his mind determining his trust; this was why he made him Neji's training partner. Any delusion he may have had about them becoming friends much less lovers was quickly erased, the man barely tolerated him in his house, it was made abundantly clear that Neji disliked him.

* * *

Naruto groaned stretching his tight muscles before sitting up in bed; Itachi was still asleep beside him. Naruto was intensely enjoying their time together, after arriving and their make up sex on the deck, they spent the afternoon in front of the fire reading while the storm finally hit the main land, as the rain beat heavily against the windows, Itachi made slow leisurely love to him against the sofa, coffee table and floor.

They finally talked of their relationship, they realised that they wanted the same out of their relationship and future; they both agreed that they needed more time and to become more comfortable in their relationship before they take it further. Itachi had told him that he wanted them to marry and have children but before any of that could happen, Naruto needed to free himself of his demon and Orochimaru needed to be dealt with. Itachi had also told him that he needed to trust in those around him, he was no longer alone.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping form of Itachi beside him, he was truly happy, he was in love and was loved, he had a family that loved him and he had found a place where he belonged. His sad existence in Konoha seemed like a lifetime ago, that place always brought ruin, all the bad in his life occurred in Konoha. He would be happy if he never had to go there again. He hated the place and he hated the people, he had a fear that returning there would bring disaster into his life again.

He silently slipped out of bed, grabbing the soft light blue cotton robe from the floor on his way out, padding barefoot to the kitchen he paused in the lounge to take in the sun sparkling on the calm ocean and white sands, he understood why his father had loved this place so much; it was an oasis of peace outside of the politics of Konoha.

Setting a saucepan on the cook top, he collected some noodles, fresh bok choy and dashi from the fridge and began to prepare a noodle soup. Leaving the soup to simmer, he selected some tropical fruits from the fruit basket on the counter, cutting him into large chucks for a fruit platter.

He froze, fighting the urge to throw the knife at the bright golden message globe that entered the kitchen. A sense of dread washed over him leaving him feeling nauseous, placing the knife down with great effort; he stepped around the kitchen counter not taking his eyes from the globe. The globe stopped in front of him, brightened before exploding into a thousand tiny fireworks, dropping a scroll in his hands. His sense of panic calmed slightly at seeing the Uchiha black wax seal instead of the Akatsuki red wax seal. Although sent by Pein the message was from Madara.

Cracking the seal and slowly opening the scroll, he staggered back several steps, fear and anger washed over him; dropping to his knees, he vaguely registered movement coming toward him.

Itachi awoke with a sense of calm he never felt before; he and Naruto had resolved a great many issues regarding their relationship yesterday. Itachi smiled remembering how Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement as they discussed the possibility of marriage and children. After their talk he slowly made love to his angel, using their favourite new toy to deny his release. Keeping the ring firmly in place, he slowly took Naruto from behind while taking his arousal in hand. Naruto rode the very edge of release, begging Itachi to remove the ring so he could come; once he removed the ring and Naruto shuddered hard against him, releasing into his hand. He then begged Itachi to use the ring again next time they made love.

Smelling soup cooking and the sweet tang of pineapple, he debated if he should get out of bed, Naruto would most likely bring breakfast to him here; then he could pleasure his lover again. He quickly sat up sensing Pein's chakra in the house, climbing out of bed and throwing on a white cotton robe he rushed to find Naruto.

He found Naruto slumped on the floor of the kitchen with a scroll in his hand. Pulling Naruto against his chest, "Tenshi, give me the scroll;" he whispered pulling on the crumpled scroll in Naruto's fist.

Naruto only nodded but still kept a tight grip on the scroll. "Open your hand," Itachi whispered again.

Naruto reluctantly opened his fist, tears filling his eyes. "Shh, go into the lounge and wait on the sofa, I will finish getting breakfast ready while I read through the scroll." Itachi told him softly, pulling Naruto to his feet and pushing him toward the lounge.

Itachi ladled soup into bowls before adding a little soy and chilli oil. Placing the soup and fruit platter on a tray, he finally picked up the scroll and read though it.

Calming his anger, he read through the scroll a second time; they were to return to Pebble tomorrow, then the day after they were to travel with Madara, Pein, Hashirama and Tobirama to Konoha; where Madara would join the council of elders as the Uchiha representative to flush out Orochimaru. Naruto needed additional guards as it was believed that Orochimaru intended to take Naruto as his next body.

"Do you want to talk then eat or eat then talk?" Itachi asked Naruto, placing the breakfast tray on the coffee table and sitting on the sofa across from him.

"Talk….while eating," Naruto replied softly. "I don't want to go there," Naruto stated taking a bowl of noodle soup from the tray.

"I know how you feel about Konoha but think back to what we discussed yesterday; we need to be free of Orochimaru, more than ever now. I will not let him get anywhere near you but I have to ask something of you; I know you are not going to like this but I think this will be important." Itachi replied.

Naruto looked over to Itachi with a frown, anger darkening his blue eyes "no, are you crazy?" he snapped slamming his empty bowl on to the tray.

"You have to set aside you're past, you have to trust him; he is the only one that knows all the snake's secrets," Itachi explained.

"I hate your brother and I will never trust him, especially when it comes to Orochimaru and gaining power;" Naruto spat.

"Tenshi please," Itachi sighed.

"Don't Tenshi please me, firstly I hate him, secondly you get crazy when he's around, remember last time, you tried to strangle me? Thirdly I hate him." Naruto complained.

Itachi moved from the sofa to kneel on the floor in between Naruto's legs; leaning forward, he slowly brushed his lips against Naruto's; "both Sasuke and I have fought and defeated Orochimaru, he will not get to you but I need Sasuke there, I need to know I have someone capable of taking out Orochimaru should something happen to me."

"In case you have failed to notice, again; I am a shinobi, I do have some skill you know." Naruto exclaimed pulling away from Itachi to glare at him.

Itachi smiled moving forward again to take Naruto in a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth; he groaned when Naruto stopped resisting and returned the kiss passionately pushing his hands into Itachi's silken hair.

Itachi broke the kiss, running his tongue long Naruto's jaw to his throat, biting his neck lightly; ripping open Naruto's robe, he continued down biting and sucking at the base of Naruto's throat. This was one of Naruto's highly sensitised erogenous zones; Itachi discovered that although Naruto became aroused extremely easily; he had two areas that sent him instantly over the edge. The first was the base of his neck, especially the back of his neck; the other along his hip bones. Itachi grinned as Naruto moaned loudly, tightening his grip in Itachi's hair and wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist.

"I have never doubted your ability my Tenshi," Itachi whispered against Naruto's throat. "But that snake is tricky; he has not survived this long by luck alone."

"I know...please I need you inside," Naruto groaned; pulling Itachi into another heated kiss.

Itachi reached behind him to grab the lubricant he had thrown beneath the coffee table the night before. Brushing the plastic bottle with his finger tips, he grabbed it, popping the cap before squeezing a large glob on to his finger tips. Sliding two fingers into Naruto's passage, he began to move down to take his lover into his mouth.

"No, please I need you inside now," Naruto begged pulling on Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi squeezed more lubricant onto himself, removing his fingers; he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and entered his lover in one smooth thrust. Naruto's back arched and he cried out in ecstasy. God he loved the feeling of Itachi entering him, he reached down with his right hand to touch himself while pulling Itachi closer with his left. He grinned seeing Itachi's eyes glowing red, he knew Itachi got off on seeing him pleasure himself, pulling Itachi into a heated kiss; "fuck me," Naruto moaned against Itachi's lips.

Itachi withdraw before thrusting hard causing Naruto to cry out again, Itachi began to take Naruto in hard deep thrusts, "I'm coming," Naruto moaned increasing the speed the speed of his hand.

Itachi groaned watching Naruto pleasure himself faster, his lover was close; moving forward he bit down on the base of Naruto's neck; Naruto scream out he's release, splattering Itachi's stomach and chest, he moaned in delight at the feeling of Itachi releasing inside of him. "I love you," he heard Itachi whisper against his neck.

"I know you worry about me, I need you to be careful in Konoha, I will not survive should anything happen to you;" Naruto whispered back.

"I promise," Itachi replied softly, "ready for a shower, do you still want to hike through the rain forest?"

"Yes, we don't need to return until tomorrow so I plan on enjoying myself while I'm here;" Naruto smiled pulling Itachi into a quick kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Suigetsu sat at the kitchen counter sipping tea while waiting for Kisame to turn up; he was to begin his training as a swordsman of the mist. He was impatient for Kisame to arrive, not because he was anxious to begin but he wanted to be out of the house before Haku woke.

He managed to persuade Haku to move into his bedroom and share his bed last night; as badly has he wanted to caress and taste Haku, he bided his time, he didn't want to scare Haku away. He became aware yesterday that Haku's and Zabuza's relationship was not all together physical and Haku was still a virgin. He didn't want to proceed to quickly and scare him away into the arms of someone else, so all he did last night was lightly kiss Haku on he cheek and wish him a good night, while his body burned to pleasure him. He expected to sleep fitfully but he found that he had a restful sleep, the warmth and softness of Haku comforted him; is was only as he surfaced to wakefulness that he realised his hand was travelling down Haku's chest and stomach, he pulled his hand away as it reached the delicate curve of his lover's hip bone.

He had quickly untangled himself from Haku and proceeded to the bathroom to relieve himself of his overwhelming arousal; he pleasured himself while picturing himself taking Haku into his mouth and beginning to prepare his untouched opening with tongue. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out his release, he never experience an orgasm that powerful before; pleasure ripped through him causing his knees to buckle.

Suigetsu impatiently walked to the front door, opening it to see if he could see Kisame's approach. He realised this morning that he had suddenly become jealous and protective, he was aware that Kisame was his only other rival for Haku's affections and he didn't want Kisame anywhere near Haku. Closing the front door softly so not to make any noise that might wake Haku, he nervously walked back to his tea cup, praying that Kisame would arrive before Haku woke up.

* * *

Haku lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his erection had finally subsided; he had been so close in getting Suigetsu to touch him. He had slid Suigetsu's hand down his chest toward his stomach, almost sighing aloud when the hand began to move of its own accord; over his stomach, cupping his hip. He gritted his teeth when Suigetsu stumbled from the bed to the bathroom, he could hear his beautiful swordsman pleasuring himself. He was aware that Suigetsu feared to rush towards sex because he was a virgin but Haku had decided that he wanted Suigetsu; he had no other choice but to push Suigetsu's resolve to the limit.

He could hear Suigetsu unsuccessfully trying to be quiet downstairs waiting for Kisame to arrive to begin his training again. He wondered if Suigetsu was the jealous type. Climbing out bed, he stripped off his white T-Shirt and underwear that he'd slept in and began to rummage through his closet.

* * *

Hearing someone walking up the pathway to the front door, Suigetsu rushed to the front door to find Kisame leaning his sword against the door frame, preparing to take off his shoes. "Why are you taking off your shoes? Aren't we going to train?"

"Do I get a cup of tea or coffee first? I thought we could discuss the outline of your training and where you were before you were forced to give up your training." Kisame replied.

"We can't do that on the way to the training field?" Suigetsu whispered, turning around to look up the stairs.

"I suppose we could," Kisame whispered back; "Why are you whispering?" He asked looking up the stairs as well.

"I'm not whispering and what are you looking at?" Suigetsu snapped.

"I was just trying to see what was so interesting about the stairs, coffee?" Kisame asked.

"No, I think we should get going, just let me grab my sword," Suigetsu replied; walking to retrieve his sword from where he left it leaning against the kitchen counter. "Ready?" he asked when he returned to the front door. He noticed that Kisame was staring unblinking at something behind him, his mouth hanging open. Dread swept over him thinking it was most likely Haku on the staircase, slowly turning around to see what Kisame was staring at. Suigetsu gasped, the sudden intact of breath causing him to cough.

Suigetsu continued to gape at Haku on the staircase, he long chocolate brown hair was loose and flowing down his back to brush his tailbone and hips. He was wearing a soft dusty pink kimono with little dragons in royal blue embroidered over it. The Kimono was loosely tied; the left side of his chest was visible down to his navel, his soft nipple matching the colour of the kimono. A warm breeze swept through the door, catching the edge of the kimono to reveal a shapely calf and thigh; as Haku proceeded down the stairs, the kimono opened further to displaying a porcelain white inner thigh with a hint of pubic hair.

Suigetsu rushed over to stand in front of Haku as he descended to the bottom step; his hands trembling as he pulled the kimono around Haku tighter. "Haku, it is an enormous pleasure to see you again," he heard Kisame stammer from the door.

"And it is good to see you again," Haku replied to Kisame. "Did you sleep well?" Haku asked Suigetsu running his fingers through the swordsman's white hair. Leaning forward he softly brushed his lips against Suigetsu's before deepening the kiss; he jumped slightly when Suigetsu returned the kiss aggressively, plunging his tongue into Haku's mouth and firmly caressing a tight butt cheek. Haku pulled away whispering, "shall we continue this later?" Suigetsu vaguely nodded pulling away to rejoin Kisame at the door.

"Haku, I hope to see you again; remember if you get tired of the inexperienced machinations of this child; I will always welcome you to my bed." Kisame said with a wink.

Haku waved the pair good bye before fixing himself some breakfast, he guessed Suigetsu would be off training for about three hours; he had promised Zetsu that he would assist him in the village vegetable gardens this morning and he would pay a visit to his friend Kimimaro. So he guessed by the time he returned later in the afternoon, Suigetsu would be well and truly ready to take things a step further.

* * *

Kakashi easily dodged another attack from Neji; he was certainly off his game. Kakashi stopped in a clearing, taking a seat on a rock waiting for Neji to appear. He watched Neji walk gracefully into the clearing expecting an attack; "sit and talk," Kakashi offered. "You are not your self today, something has you distracted."

"I apologise, I will do better;" Neji replied with a formal bow.

"Relax and sit, does this have anything to do with your new house guest?" Kakashi asked. Neji took a seat on a rock across from Kakashi and looked around with disinterest. Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, Neji always had a haunting elegant beauty to him but something or someone was messing with his composure. It took a lot to rattle Neji but whoever it was, was doing a very fine job. "Are you going to talk, something is bothering you."

"I am fine and my new house guest is just that, a guest." Neji snapped.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked with a frown, something was definitely up with Neji and Kimimaro. "What has happened between you and Kimimaro?"

"He is attracted to Hinata, I have tried to be accommodating but I can not; I loathe the thought." Neji replied.

"You don't want your cousin to be happy?" Kakashi asked.

"I would welcome any relationship she was in, just as long as it is not with Kimimaro;" Neji snapped.

"Would you like to me ask Madara to move Kimimaro from your house?" Kakashi asked. "You seem to have a very strong disagreement with him."

Neji seemed to lose focus and recede back into himself for a moment, "no, he is still unwell; it would be better if he not be moved yet."

"Well let me know if you want this changed, the current arrangement is making you unhappy;" Kakashi stated. "I think we are done for today, how about again tomorrow?"

"Yes and Kakashi thank you." Neji replied with a slight bow.

Kakashi watched Neji leave the training field, he was still puzzled over his behaviour; Neji had grown up full of bitterness and hate, he was able to hide this true feelings very well. What was it about Kimimaro that pushed Neji to the edge?

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Madara asked, snaking his hand under Pein's training top to tug at one of his nipple rings.

"No and don't do that you'll make me hard," Pein snapped.

"How is our prisoner?" Madara replied, continuing his play with the nipple ring while tugging on Pein's pierced earlobe with his teeth.

"Still unconscious," Pein moaned; pulling Madara through the bedroom door and pushing him back on the bed. Pein dragged down Madara's black training pants to expose his rigid hardness before taking him into his mouth.

Madara cried out at the feeling of Pein's tongue piercings running along the length of his hardness. Pein always made him come far too quickly with those piercings. "Am I interrupting?" Hashirama asked from the door.

Pein pulled away from Madara with a pop, "No, you are welcome to join;" he replied with a lazy smile. He was again struck by how regally beautiful Hashirama was; he had always been attracted to both Hashirama and Madara. He had unintentionally run into them over of the years; he observed them together as children, he was so pleased to see the Senju and Uchiha clans forming an alliance. Since both Senju and Uchiha were of his blood, he desperately wanted both clans to unite. He seen the relationship between Madara and Hashirama change from friendship to lovers and how they worked together to form Konoha. He lost contact while travelling but was greatly greived when he received news that Madara had been killed by Hashirama over a power struggle for Hokage. He arrived back in the region to find that Madara was alive but broken after losing Minato and Hashirama had died decades ago, some believing he had given up the will to live when he thought he'd killed Madara. Although Madara had such an extensive history with Hashirama, he did not feel as though he was intruding into their relationship; it felt as though a missing piece from the puzzle had finally been found and they were now complete.

"Maybe I should just watch for now," Hashirama replied taking a seat on the bed beside Madara.

"Bullshit," Madara muttered; pulling Hashirama into a heated aggressive kiss entwining his tongue with Hashirama's. He moaned loudly at the feeling of Pein taking him into his mouth again. He slumped onto his back again when Hashirama broke the kiss and descended to his neck; his shoulders arched off the bed as Pein brought him closer to release. It was rare that he allowed Pein to pleasure him with his mouth; the man was just so damn good at it. Gently pushing Pein away; noticing that Pein had begun to prepare himself he almost came. He found the sight of his lovers pleasuring themselves to be an incredible turn on; he wondered if the sight of Pein and Hashirama pleasuring each other would have the same effect.

Taking Pein's lips in a passionate kiss, he groaned again feeling Hashirama move behind him running his hands over his chest and nipples. "Tell me what you want," he muttered against Pein's lips.

"I want you inside me while I finally get to taste Hashirama," Pein begged.

Hashirama moved to sit against the bed head while Pein moved up to kiss him. He had expected the kiss to be heated and aggressive but Pein was gentle, slowly running his tongue of his lower lip as if seeking permission to enter. Hashirama opened to Pein's questing tongue; Pein moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss while tugging at his pants. He was left dazed as Pein broke the kiss to descend upon his hardness; he cried out loud feeling Pein taking him deep into his throat, the piercings on his tongue sending ripples of pleasure up his spine. Pushing his hands into Pein's soft hair, his back arched again crying out in ecstasy. He looked up to see Madara's burning red eyes watching them as he gently thrust into Pein.

Pein pulled away from Hashirama panting, "oh fuck, Madara baby; please harder I'm about to come." Returning to Hashirama he began to suck him harder, taking him in deeper.

Madara thrust harder and faster into Pein, the sight of Pein pleasuring Hashirama was quickly bringing him to release; they were so beautiful together. He couldn't wait to see them both making love; he looked up just in time to see Hashirama's orgasm wash over him, he shuddered, his breath catching and his hands gripping Pein's hair. The sight of Hashirama's release along with the feeling of Pein's clenching passage as he achieved his release pushed Madara over the edge, with one final thrust he came deep inside of Pein. Pulling out of Pein, he moved to take Pein's lips in a gentle caress; "I love you," he muttered.

"That's the first time you've told me, I love you as well." Pein smiled against Madara's lips.

Madara moved to caress Hashirama's lips, "I know…..and you know I do too;" Hashirama whispered.

"What do you think about what we discussed with Konoha?" Madara whispered to Hashirama. They had made themselves comfortable on the bed; Pein lay between them gently dozing against Madara's chest, while Hashirama ran his finger tips through Pein's hair. He had such a strong attraction to him; he felt the same connection to Pein as he did with Madara. He knew he would fall very deeply in love with Pein very quickly.

"I think it is probably the best cause of action, I am really looking forward to seeing the look on Danzo's face at seeing you on the council of elders and since Tsunade has left the village there are no Senju clan members represented on the council. I think it fitting that Tobirama and I take up that mantle. Who will you have as your second?" Hashirama asked softly so not to wake Pein.

"Everyone will expect either Pein or Itachi; I won't ask Naruto, he hates the council more than I do. I was thinking of asking Yagura, what do you think?" Madara whispered back, brushing his lips across Hashirama's. It seemed like forever since they had lain in bed discussing future plans but of course, they didn't have a large pierced red head between them then.

"I think Yagura is an excellent choice, I doubt they will be stupid enough to underestimate him, they would know you have chosen him as your second for a reason but I don't think any will recognise him. He was a very good if not somewhat violent Mizukage when he controlled the Village of the Mist." Hashirama replied softly. "You know with all the powerful shinobi that you hold in Pebble now and the alliance with Gaara, you could just wipe out Konoha."

"I have thought of that but all it will achieve will be to drive Orochimaru underground again, as much I hate that village; I do not want unnecessary bloodshed or a chance of either Danzo or Orochimaru getting away." Madara replied. "To allow the destruction of the village will be living up to my reputation as a monster, I have been slandered enough; it is seriously starting to affect my self esteem." Madara said with a grin.

"That would be the day," Pein mumbled against Madara's chest. "I better go have a shower and check on Sai." he grumbled sitting up to stretch. "I'll grab you before I check on him," he stated climbing off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Does he ever talk about it?" Hashirama asked Madara after hearing Pein in the shower.

"No, he knows I know but he has never discussed it. Kyuubi likes to taunt him and the four tail mentioned it last night. I am aware that Yagura and Utakata know who he is but aside from us; I don't think any of the others know." Madara explained.

"Tobirama told me that Pein mentioned that Zetsu does not trust him," Hashirama replied.

"No, Zetsu feels something is not right and what we see is not what he is;" Madara said softly. "I am glad you're here," he stated, cupping Hashirama's cheek pulling him into a gentle kiss.

* * *

Madara and Pein stood at the threshold of the open cell, "Well what do you think now?" Madara asked.

"Alright I concede that he may not have meant to hurt Utakata," Pein replied, looking at Sai who was curled up in the foetal position under the spray of the shower. The shower had long gone cold, each time he had approached Sai to turn off the cold spray, Sai would begin sobbing afresh begging to be killed.

"What do you want to do?" Madara asked.

"Kill him?" Pein asked hopefully.

"We need to get Utakata," Madara stated.

* * *

Neji stared at the untouched breakfast tray on the kitchen counter; he had left it on Kimimaro's bedside table. Someone had made fresh tea and he could smell curry and rice. Had Hinata returned after he had told her that Kimimaro did not want her assistance any longer?

Angrily stomping up the stairs he came to a halt at Kimimaro's door way. The remains of a meal sat on a tray beside the bed and Kimimaro lay on his back sleeping, he could only make out a dark crown of hair of the person who lay nestled against Kimimaro's side; however, it was obvious the person had their arm around Kimimaro's stomach.

Fury and hatred ripped through him, "I should never have brought that bitch with me," he seethed. "I should have left her at the main house in Konoha." He thought storming to the sleeping couple, grabbing Hinata by the hair and dragged her from the bed.

Neji stared up into the dark chocolate eyes that were angrily fixed on him from his position on his back on the hard wood floor; he was trapped on the floor by ice. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting Haku to hit him across the face again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Haku demanded.

"I am sorry, I had thought it was Hinata in bed with Kimimaro," Neji relied; "do you think you could remove the ice?"

Haku removed the ice containment but not before hitting Neji again for good measure. "So what if it had been Hinata, what does that have anything to do with you?"

"She is my cousin, it is my responsibility to protect her;" Neji snapped climbing to his feet. He noticed that Kimimaro was slumped on the floor with his back against the side of the bed; he could see blood spreading across his chest beneath his skin. He was bleeding internally. "We need a doctor," he stated.

"You help him back into bed, I will get Zetsu, he will be able to stop the bleeding;" Haku snapped. "And if you do anything else to harm him, I will kill you."

Neji gathered Kimimaro into his arms and pulled him back onto the bed, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Kimimaro only nodded, he had not realised the extent of Neji's hatred of him. "I know you dislike me and do not want Hinata anywhere near me, I am not attracted to Hinata and even if I was, I would not dishonour her in such a way. Haku had come to visit, I was extremely cold, he was only trying to warm me. I will request to be moved today, I do not wish to burden you any further."

Neji shook his head, looking in to Kimimaro's vivid green eyes; he marvelled at the pure gold flicks in them. "No, you don't want Hinata?"

"I have never been attracted to Hinata." Kimimaro replied softly.

"I thought it was her that you wanted, I thought I was wrong, that I had it all wrong...that I had been deluding myself all these years, that is was me that you wanted and protected. I was so happy to finally see you again after all these years; I would be the one to care and protect you this time but to be told by Haku that you wanted Hinata. That you were attracted to Hinata, I thought I had it all wrong; I use to see you when on missions and in Konoha, I thought you my ethereal guardian. I even allowed you to steal one of my personalised kunai; I have wanted you for so long...please tell me that it was me, that it has only ever been me." Neji whispered drawing closer to Kimimaro. He was so close, he could feel Kimimaro's breath on his lips, he had been fighting the desire to touch.

"It has only ever been you," Kimimaro breathed softly against Neji's lips.

Neji pressed his lips against Kimimaro's, probing with his tongue to seek entrance; he groaned deepening the kiss. His hands trembled as he slid his hands up over Kimimaro's sculptured chest to his throat, where he cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand. "I love you," he moaned. "I always have."

Haku rushed into the room with Iruka and Kakashi trailing behind, skidding to a stop at the sight of Neji passionately kissing Kimimaro; the sight of the two extremely beautiful men locked in their heated embrace was incredibly erotic.

"Well this explains a great deal," Kakashi muttered to Iruka.

Iruka cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two men, "Um...I was told that there was a medical emergency." He stated loudly.

Neji pulled away from Kimimaro lazily turning to look at Iruka, "his chest," he replied slowly running his fingertips over Kimimaro's chest and stomach. "He is bleeding internally."

"If that's the case should you two really be doing that?" Iruka scolded.

"Yes," Kimimaro said smiling at Neji.

Neji moved across the bed to allow Iruka access to examine Kimimaro, tightly holding his hand.

"Kakashi, could you please take Neji downstairs to make tea, I would love a cup," Iruka asked Kakashi pointedly. Kakashi taking the hint collected the used tea tray from the bedside table before dragging Neji out of the room.

"What happened while I was getting help?" Haku asked shaking his head; he had thought that he needed to hurry in case Neji did something to hurt Kimimaro.

"I have been in love with Neji for a long time, I never expected him to be mine as I was everything he dispised. I was Orochimaru's assassin, not someone as pure and noble as Neji could ever love. I used to watch him, what I didn't know was that Neji had known that I watched over him. When I was brought here, he thought it was Hinata I was attracted too; he was very unhappy with that situation." Kimimaro shyly smiled.

"No shit," Haku muttered. "So you are all good, you do not want to move out now?"

"No, he will be staying" Haku heard Neji growl from the door. Haku had to smile; five minutes ago he was worried about Kimimaro's safety, now he had a new, incredibly beautiful and deadly lover.

"Okay, you have torn the membrane and muscle round your ribcase; this area was still delicate from what Kyuubi had done. You need to rest, no more strenuous activity and I mean no strenuous activity;" Iruka stated looking at Neji. "And before you ask, yes we will assist in moving Kimimaro into your room."

After settling Kimimaro into Neji's bedroom and ensured that he slept soundly, they left Kimimaro in Neji's care. "Well I had better go and find Zetsu, I had promised him that I would help with the gardens and I was unable to find him when I was looking for medical help. I was pure luck that I found you on your way to Madara's."

"Yes, we were going to check on Sai, he had a bit of an incident this morning, Kimimaro is in good hands now, Neji has some skill in medical jutsu;" Kakashi explained.

"Thank you for all your help, I am grateful; Kimimaro is the closest thing to family that I have." Haku thanked both Iruka and Kakashi on his way out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was only mildly surprised to find Madara at his door when he answered the soft knock. "Has he woken?" He asked, stepping through the door and making his way to the staircase.

"Yes, Yagura is upstairs in his room with him." Sasuke said leading Madara upstairs to Utakata's room.

The two Uchiha's found Yagura and Utakata laughing together on the bed, all of Utakata's physical injuries had healed, either by his demon or Yagura; "I see that you are feeling better" Madara observed.

"I was just reminding my brother of the time when I told him that when Sai realised what his sickness was, he was going to be in a world of hurt." Yagura said smiling at Utakata.

"I know I was caught very much off guard; of all the days he decided to get in touch with his emotions, it had to be the day that I utterly useless." Utakata said softly leaning back against Yagura's chest. "If I am allowed I would like to see him."

"This is what I have come to see you about," Madara said sitting on the edge of the bed. "He is not handling events very well. I believe that there is only one way to bring Sai around." Madara explained the plan to Utakata, who readily agreed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Yagura asked Utakata at the front door.

"Yes, I am angry with him for doing this but at the same time, I understand that he was overcome by what he was feeling for the first time. He was experiencing some very powerful emotions; I know he would never hurt me intentionally."

"He will fine, he has Madara, Pein and Hashirama watching over him;" Sasuke whispered to Yagura once Madara and Utakata had left.

"I know, I just worry about him." Yagura said resting his forehead against Sasuke's. "I suppose you wouldn't want to distract me for a while?" he asked with a grin.

Sasuke grabbed Yagura by the hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom, pulling off Yagura's black training shirt and pants; he dragged him into the bathroom, pushing him under the warm spray of the shower. He pinned Yagura to the wall taking him a hard demanding kiss; he had been denied this for too long. Gently washing his lover, Sasuke knelt down before Yagura, running his tongue along the inside of Yagura's soft white thigh, softly nipping at his sack. He felt Yagura spread his legs wider and slide his fingers through his hair. Sasuke ran his tongue along the length of his lover, circling his tongue around the silken cap; he smiled at the loud moan that escaped his lover's lips. He gently sucked the tip of his arousal into his mouth, probing with his fingers at his lover's entrance. Sasuke release a moan taking Yagura's length down his throat while his fingers sort the sensitive bundle of nerves of his lover. He closed his eyes as escasty ripped through him; he had dreamt of doing this, he loved everything about the act.

He loved the taste, the feeling of Yagura clenching his hair between his fingers, the sounds of pleasure escaping his lover's lips and the feeling of his lover shuddering around him as he found release. He sucked harder, taking Yagura faster and deeper into his mouth and throat as Yagura's back arched off the shower wall, he found the bundle of nerves and was tenderly massaging it with this finger tips. Sasuke could feel Yagura's passage begin to quiver around his fingers, he was about to come; pulling away slightly, he sucked harder on Yagura, taking him only in his mouth. He heard Yagura cry out, his whole body shuddering, filling Sasuke's mouth with his release. Sasuke removed his fingers from Yagura and began to take his own arousal in long hard strokes, his own orgasm washing over him as Yagura shuddered and released into his mouth.

After washing Yagura again, Sasuke methodically dried every inch of Yagura before leading him into the bedroom. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked while collecting a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table.

"I want you," Yagura stated, climbing on the bed; he rolled onto his hands and knees looking at Sasuke over his shoulder. He couldn't wait any longer, he had been without any form of sex for far too long; he needed to feel Sasuke inside of him. He needed to be well and truly fucked.

Sasuke ran his hand over Yagura's taunt butt cheek, leaning forward, he ran his tongue over the butt cheek toward his passage; taking Yagura's hard length in hand while circling his entrance with is tongue he popped the cap of the lubricant and squeezed a large amount onto his own arousal. "I need you to roll over," he panted.

He smeared the remaining lubricant over his lover's passage as Yagura positioned himself on his back with one leg drapped over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke dipped his head biting Yagura's soft pink nipple, causing him to moan. Sasuke positioned himself and slowly thrust into his lover. Yagura's fingernails bit into his shoulders; "am I hurting you?" He asked, pausing once he was fully inside of his lover.

"No...oh god...move...fuck me;" Yagura moaned loudly.

Sasuke withdraw before thursting again, he slightly changed his angle and was aware he had found the correct angle when Yagura's back and shoulders arched of the bed and he screamed out. "Harder," he panted.

Sasuke began thrusting hard into Yagura, "touch yourself, I want to see;" Sasuke groaned. The sight of Yagura pleasuring himself brought him closer; he wished for some way that he could taste Yagura while he fucked him. With a quick grin that caused Yagura to frown, he preformed a clone jutsu; his clone climbed on the bed taking Yagura in a hard kiss and running his hands over his lover's stomach and arousal. He began to bite and suck at Yagura's hard nipples, then descending to run his tongue around his navel before taking Yagura into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned at the sight of his clone pleasuring Yagura with his mouth as he fucked him, he could feel and taste everything his clone did. He was so close, just when he began to worry that he was going to come before his beautiful lover; Yagura screamed out, his back arching coming hard down his clone's throat. Sasuke released the jutsu dismissing the clone, with another hard thrust, he released deep inside of Yagura.

Sasuke gently pulled out Yagura so not to hurt him and lay beside him, "did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, that was fantastic, I am very glad you lived up to the Uchiha reputation;" Yagura smiled.

"Uchiha reputation, I wasn't aware that one existed;" Sasuke grinned running his lips over Yagura's.

"Yes the reputation that Uchiha's are demons in the sack," Yagura whispered against Sasuke's lips. "I will never get enough of you."

"Good, because everything about you makes me hard;" Sasuke whispered back.

* * *

Utakata stood with Pein and Madara at the entrance of the prision cell watching Sai, who was still under the cold shower shivering. "How long has he been like this?" Utakata asked.

"Since he regained consciousness, about four hours;" Pein remarked.

Utakata frowned, he had not expected Sai to take the situation this badly; he slowly walked toward Sai, pausing when he asked to be kill in a small hurt voice. Utakata frowned again, stepping forward he  
kicked Sai in the ribs; dragging him to his feet before punching him, fracturing his check bone.

Madara grabbed Pein's arm when he stepped forward to help Sai, "Watch;" he said softly.

Throwing Sai across the room where he collided with the hard stone wall, dazed he pulled himself to his hands and knees shaking his head to clear it from a wave of dizziness; he finally looked up to see Utakata standing over him. "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Who do you think it would be," Utakata stated hitting Sai again. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you; I love you." Sai sobbed.

"Really?" Utakata sarcastically asked.

"Yes, I will do anything to take your pain away; I don't expect you to forgive me." Sai begged

"Do you really understand what you're saying?" Utakata snapped, gripping Sai by the chin and dragging his head up to look him in the eye.

"Yes I am nothing, I have never been anything but a tool; if my death heals your pain, I am happy to die." Sai replied softly, his eyes filling with tears.

"I have no need of your death, what I have need of is a guardian; Yagura now has Sasuke, therefore he can no longer constantly care for me. Can you do that?" Utakata asked.

Sai blinked uncomprehendingly several times, "I can be near you?" he asked.

"Not just near me, my guardian needs to be at my side when I need him, you will have to sleep beside me; I am a demon host, therefore I have needs. Are you willing to take care of those needs?" Utakata demanded.

"I will do anything for you," Sai responded kneeling before Utakata, "you are the most pure captivating thing I have ever seen; I will dedicate my life to caring for your needs."

"Good," Utakata stated, running his tongue over Sai's blue lips. "You are freezing, you will be of no use to me if you get sick; go home have a hot shower, pack your things and meet me at Tobirama's house. We will be moving in with him until you fix up a suitable house for me."

Sai dragged himself to his feet, "you kissed me;" he stated with a small smile.

"I have needs remember," Utakata snapped pushing Sai out the cell door.

"Well...that wasn't how I expected it to go...but you achieved the same result, if not better;" Madara said after Sai squelched upstairs.

"He now has a purpose and we can enter into a relationship relatively guilt free; don't worry, I will take good care of him." Utakata explained to Madara and Pein.

"We knew you were far more than you appeared but you are one serious opponent. Everyone believes that it has been Yagura caring for you all these years but it has really been the other way around hasn't it," Pein observed.

"No, we have cared for each other; thank you for letting us stay with Tobirama, I did not think it was right to remain with Sasuke when he is just beginning his relationship with Yagura."

"It is perfectly fine, we will go house hunting around Pebble or should I now be calling it Dawn, tomorrow;" Madara replied. "I understand you are looking for a training partner, I thought you may like to do some training with Pein twice a week."

Utakata looked to Pein with reverence, "is this permitted Master?"

"Don't call me that," Pein winced.

"Sage?" Utakata offered.

"Not that either, just Pein." he said wincing again.

"Very well Sensei" Utakata replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Haku caught the figure of Suigetsu dashing from the front door through the kitchen and into the lounge through the front windows as he made his way up the pathway to the front door. Grinning to himself at Suigetsu's obvious impatience for him to return home; he had taken longer than expected. After the incident with Kimimaro and then finally finding Zetsu spying on Shino, where he was laying the foundations to quietly abduct and kill Shino; still believing that Shino's bugs were a danger to his gardens and to himself. After much discussion and an introduction to Shino's bugs, he managed to convince Zetsu that Shino was harmless to all plant life.

He worked in the village gardens for about four hours with Zetsu; enjoying Zetsu's split personalities and the calmness that gardening always brought him. Believing that he had tortured Suigetsu enough; he made his way home after agreeing to be on Zetsu's team for ball tomorrow.

Haku slowly strolled to the front door where he sat on the front steps to remove his shoes and brush away dirt from his feet; he loved the feel of the cool damp earth between his toes as he gardened. Pushing himself to his feet, he shook traces of dirt from his forest green kimono before opening the front door. Stepping into the entry, he noticed Suigetsu sitting on the sofa in the lounge pretending to read a book. "Sorry I took so long, there were a few matters that needed attention, how did your training with Kisame go?"

"The training went well, I was a little rusty to begin with, but I soon picked up the sword drills; we will be training again tomorrow." Suigetsu replied, looking at the book in his hand but not actually reading the words. He had been pacing the kitchen and lounge for the last two hours waiting for Haku to return, the memory of a half naked Haku on the staircase still haunted him. "Would you like me to prepare dinner while you shower?" Suigetsu asked still pretending to read.

"You can cook?" Haku asked suppressing a grin at the book in Suigetsu's hands.

"My cooking skills only extend to basic curry and rice but it's edible enough," he stated proudly.

"Then curry and rice will be very good, thank you; and your book is in French, and it's upside down." Haku said nodding toward the book. He smiled at the growl of frustration from Suigetsu throwing the book on the coffee table.

"Okay, so I wasn't reading; you have me all twisted; all I can think about is touching you. I want to be with you so much that I can't think straight but I don't want to rush you into something that you are not ready for, I don't want to scare you into Kisame's bed." Suigetsu confessed, moving from the sofa to stand in front of Haku; he took a deep breath to steady himself but it only made matters worse, he breathed in the smell of Haku, dirt, sweat and cherry blossom; his body instantly became hard.

"Let's eat out at Ichirako ramen once I shower, did you want to come upstairs and keep me company?" Haku asked.

Suigetsu slowly nodded, he was not sure if he could be trusted to keep his hands to himself. He looked into Haku's warm brown eyes, "tell me you won't leave."

"I am not going to leave you, it is you that I want; no other." Haku smiled taking Suigetsu's hand, running his finger tips over the swordsman's long tapered fingers. The thought of those fingers touching him sent shivers up his spine. Come on, tell me about your training while I shower;" he told Suigetsu gently pulling him upstairs.

Suigetsu sat on the end of the bed with a death grip on the quilt watching Haku shower. Haku told him that he would leave the door open so they could talk while he showered but Suigetsu did not realise how bad an idea that was until sat on the bed opposite to the bathroom door.

The entire bathroom was tiled in smooth natural river stones, expect the two walls at either end of the room; one was a window that looked over the garden and cherry trees, the other wall comprised of a mirror; the mirrored wall gave the impression of a larger room but from where Suigetsu sat he had a full unobscured view of Haku in the open stone tiled shower. His slim toned body glistened from the sun reflecting off the water on his body. His long dark hair falling like silk over his back to partly obscure his butt; he wanted desperately to run in to the bathroom and lick the wetness from his firm nipples.

"You have gone quiet out there," Haku called out; taking a quick glance across at the mirrored wall. He could see Suigetsu sitting on the bed gripping the quilt, watching him intently. He purposely left the door open using the excuse that Suigetsu could talk to him about his training; however, he was fully aware that from the end of the bed, you had a very clear view of the mirror which reflected the entire bathroom. Slowly soaping his thigh, he slid his hand up over his member and sack; pleasuring himself until he became hard. Taking another glance in the mirror, he noticed Suigetsu was now off the bed and standing just outside the bathroom door watching intently. Slowly turning his back to the mirror he pulled his hair over his shoulder and ran his hand over his butt cheek; pushing two fingers into his passage, he moaned in pleasure as his finger tips brushed his sensitive nerves.

Removing his fingers, he let the streaming hot water rinse away the last traces of soap and was about to turn off the water when he was suddenly dragged from the shower and the water flow was abruptly turned off. He was carried from the bathroom and lightly thrown on to the bed.

Suigetsu raked violet eyes over Haku's wet body, before descending on his nipple. Haku moaned loudly wrapping his arms around Suigetsu; his eyes rolling back at the feeling of those teeth scraping over the hard nub of his nipple. "Please," he purred; "touch me."

Suigetsu had reached his limit, after witnessing Haku in the shower, he could not hold back any longer. Running his tongue from the taunt pink nipple down over Haku's ribcage to catch droplets of water, he lapped at the small pool of water settled in Haku's naval settling is hands around his lover's slim hips.

Gaining some composure he pushed himself away from the bed, staring down at Haku laying on the bed, his skin flushed pink, his member hard and glistening and his eyes looking up at him in shock. "I can't," he muttered breathlessly; "If I start I won't stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Haku all but yelled, disbelieving that Suigetsu had stopped.

"I can't…" Suigetsu stammered regretfully looking away from Haku still lying naked on the bed; his skin still damp and beginning to rise in goose flesh.

"Fine….." Haku snapped, dragging himself off the bed and grabbing a bright red kimono out of his closest. "I'll go find someone who won't stop, I'm sure Kisame will be happy to accommodate."

"No…please don't," Suigetsu begged. "I have never been with a man before and I'm scared that I might hurt you or not…not do it right."

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed," Haku demanded walking back to the bathroom to retrieve some lubricant. Although he was a virgin he knew the fundamentals of what was involved. Stomping back to the bedroom, he found Suigetsu sitting nervously on the end of the bed. Haku looked over his hard sculptured body and impressive length, Suigetsu had the body of a swordsman; broad powerful shoulders tapering to a narrow waist and hips, all hard muscle.

"Hold out your hand," he snapped; squeezing lubricant on to Suigetsu's fingers. "Start with two," he instructed stripping off his kimono and straddling Suigetsu's lap while kneeling on the bed. He gripped Suigetsu's shoulders for support, feeling the fingers probe his entrance; he felt Suigetsu's hesitation, softly biting Suigetsu's lower lip, he thrust his tongue into the blonde swordsman's mouth, running his soft tongue over those sharp teeth; he pushed back on the fingers, sighing as they entered him. He cried out against his Suigetsu's lips when his questing fingers brushed against his sensitive nerve endings, "there," he moaned; crying out again as white hot pleasure seared though him. He began to thrust against the probing fingers, panting against Suigetsu's lips; "I need you inside of me," he pleaded; squirting lubricant into his hand, he spread it over his lover's arousal causing him to groan and thrust into his hand; he began to lower himself on to Suigetsu's hard member but suddenly found himself on his back looking into bright violet eyes. "I think I can handle it from here," Suigetsu panted gently nipping at his lips before softly kissing him.

Suigetsu was extremely glad that Haku had taken the lead to begin with; he was so scared of fucking it up royally. He was out of his depth, he knew what went where but that was about the extent of his knowledge when it came to sex with a male. He didn't know he had to prepare his lover; he would have just stuck it in and caused unbearable pain instead of pleasure. Lightly kissing his delicate lover again, he smiled against Haku's lips; "what's so funny?" Haku demanded.

"Nothing, I just thought of you as my delicate lover; I've never been with anyone as powerful and dangerous as you before," he replied gently running his tongue over the shell of Haku's ear.

"Well you had better perform or I may have to hurt you," Haku smiled shyly up at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu slowly entered Haku, instinctively stopping once he was fully sheathed; waiting for Haku to give the go ahead; it took all his control not to thrust into his lover at the feeling of Haku digging his nails into his shoulders and wrapping those impossibly long legs tighter around his waist. "It's alright," he heard Haku whisper against his chest.

Slowly withdrawing he gently thrust again, he groaned at the feeling of Haku beneath him, he loved the thought that he was the only one who had ever done this; that Haku cared about him enough to allow him such a privileged gift. He slowly rode his lover, changing his angle slightly wanting to hear Haku cry out again. He knew he had gotten the angle right when Haku dug his nails in harder and bit him on the chest moaning; he increased the speed of his thrusts but kept them gentle; he would never do anything that would hurt his beautiful kitten.

He felt Haku tense around him, his back and shoulders lifted off the bed screaming out his release. Softly biting down on Haku's shoulder he thrust again moaning before pulling out to release on his lover's stomach. A shudder of pleasure ran up his spine at seeing his blue tinged seed mix with Haku's pure white. Suigetsu gasping for air looked contently into Haku's rich brown eyes; he had never felt this fore filled after sex before, it had always left him empty and dissatisfied; he would kill anyone who touched or harmed his lover. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you, I really needed that; you were much gentler than I expected," Haku muttered against Suigetsu's chest.

"I would never hurt you; you are far too precious to me," Suigetsu replied softly pressing his lips against Haku's waiting to be given entry before seeking out Haku's tongue.

"You can come inside of me next time if you like," Haku whispered against Suigetsu's jaw that he was softly nibbling down Haku's throat.

"I will never do anything without you first giving me permission, tell me how to pleasure you and I will do it." Suigetsu responded running his tongue over Haku's clavicle. "I am very glad that you didn't kill me that first time we met."

"I am very glad I didn't kill you either, the only thing that saved you was that I was incredibly attracted to you." Haku reflected. He had definitely made the right choice with Suigetsu, he was gentle and cared for his needs and pleasure; he had only told Kimimaro and Suigetsu the partial truth about his relationship with Zabuza. It was true that he never had sex with Zabuza but it was not through lack of trying on the part of Zabuza, he had tried everything including force to take Haku.

He hated that he had to fight to keep his virginity safe, so he had struck a deal with Zabuza, he could do anything except penetration. It wasn't long after that he discovered Zabuza's extreme kinks and became filled with dread every time Zabuza decided to overnight in a village.

By saying that Zabuza enjoyed taking him in his mouth made the act seem more intimate and pleasurable than it was, the man loved to have a woman under him or to take a man from behind while he devoured him. Zabuza enjoyed dirty violent sex, pounding into whoever was beneath him while sucking on him; the only thing that made him come was the feel of those teeth scraping along his length.

Once Zabuza had force the woman he was taking to perform the act and he was unable to become erect; Zabuza had slapped him hard across the face. The violent act was highly erotic to Zabuza and the sex started to become progressively more violent and depraved. There was nothing intimate or pleasurable about it, he always felt dirty and used afterwards but Suigetsu made him feel special and cherished.

"I think we need to shower again before dinner," Haku stated softly looking up to see Suigetsu looking down at him intently. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worryingly.

"No, I was just thinking how lucky I am to be with you; I'll never let anyone else touch you." Suigetsu growled running his lips and teeth along Haku's neck; he realised Haku had a weakness for the feel of his teeth against his sensitive skin and he was more than willing to accommodate. "I think we'll shower soon," he moaned feeling Haku hardening against his stomach.

* * *

Orochimaru sat bored and listless watching the old annoying council members bicker amongst themselves about the rising cost of food, who should get first choice of import goods over others and how they should implement training fees at the academy, which of course would go directly to council members to subsidise their newly elected 30% increase in council official wages, another newly elected vote. It was extremely hard to look attentive when all you really wanted to do was rip their tongues from their mouths; he understood why Madara wanted them all dead so badly.

"Hyao Takumi, we all wanted to express our gratitude for establishing trade again, we have been suffering for some time now;" one of the council members stated proudly.

Orochimaru impatiently looked around trying to identify Hyao; his eyes widened briefly realising that the old bastard was talking to him. "You are most welcome, I have always had such fond memories of Konoha and so wanted to live and establish my business from here; unfortunately I did not believe it to be a completely safe village. What with a woman as Hokage and a demon running around loose, no one could be completely sure of their safety;" he replied, hopefully sounding honest enough.

"Yes very bad business it was having Naruto here and Tsunade was highly volatile, always running on emotion but look at the village now, so much safer." the old bastard boasted to him.

"Yes…..so much safer," he responded with a grin; thinking that these old bastards had no idea what was really happening in their village, or was it that Danzo had them so caught up in their greed that they just turned a blind eye to the lack of commerce and poverty in the village. He thought someone by now would have at least noticed or raised the alarm at the amount of children that had gone missing. He had needed their vitality, their life essence in order to regain his strength; he needed to become stronger if he planned to take Naruto, Kabuto was constantly ramming that vile concoction down his throat.

"The trade you have brought in certainly has helped the economic stability of the village; unfortunately we have been forced to raise taxes so we could train more shinobi to replace the ones we have lost;" Danzo stated pretending to be remorseful about the tax rise.

Orochimaru was perfectly aware that Danzo was a man of war not economics, he didn't care how much the villagers suffered so long as he had a powerful army. "You give me too much praise and I would like to thank you for allowing your wife to help me decorate my house." He tried to manage a grin, that pink haired bitch had been nothing but a pain in the ass, always with the touching and closeness; he felt he needed to sterilise himself after every visit.

"It was nothing, let me know if you need her assistance again;" Danzo grunted. "Well if there is nothing else, this should conclude our council for today; let's convene again in two days time.

Kabuto was waiting for Orochimaru outside the Hokage tower, arms folded with his fingers impatiently tapping on his arm. "About time," he muttered under his breath as Orochimaru emerged from the tower.

'News?" Orochimaru asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We have received news from our spy in Pebble," Kabuto began, falling into step beside Orochimaru. "Naruto has left the village with Itachi to an unknown location and Madara is planning to travel here tomorrow evening, there is a high probability that Sasuke will be travelling with them."

"I don't give a fuck if Sasuke is travelling with them or not, I want to know what happened to Naruto; send back a message, requesting further information about Naruto and Itachi. Remember to thank our little helper...and you said my former accomplices had abandoned me; shame on you." Orochimaru smiled slyly with a wink.

"Yes I was quite surprised by this defection, all the better for us, how did your meeting go?" Kabuto grudgingly asked.

"Same as usual incredibly boring, I am actually looking forward to Madara arriving to add a little excitement to our humble council," Orochimaru responded thoughtfully.

"Excellent...I have another elixir for you when we get home," Kabuto smiled at Orochimaru's grimace also noticing he had turned slightly green. "You know that you need it to become strong enough to take Naruto, you will need all your strength just to mark him with the curse seal."

"I am aware of that but do you need to make it taste so damn awful, I am sure that you do it on purpose just to see me gag;" Orochimaru complained.

"I will brew it far worse if you make me sleep with that bitch," Kabuto snarled.

"A little sex might brighten your disposition, you have been rather snarly lately," Orochimaru observed.

"Getting a little action with her will not brighten my disposition, as you well know;" Kabuto snapped.

"Very well, you make my elixir more palatable and assist with capturing Naruto, and I will allow you an hour alone with him;" Orochimaru bargained elbowing Kabuto in the ribs. Ever since Naruto had hit puberty, Kabuto had harboured an unbridled lust for the blonde teen; a little alone time with Naruto was not going to change the course of the plan, so he didn't see anything wrong with Kabuto using Naruto to vent his built up lust.

"Two!" Kabuto stated excitedly.

"Done," Orochimaru agreed to Kabuto's bartering.

* * *

Neji slid in between the cool sheets beside a sleeping Kimimaro; he had bathed his new lover before cooking him a meal of chicken in master stock and apple dumplings. He gently pulled back the covers off Kimimaro's chest to look at the deep purple and blue bruising; it still pained him to think that he was the cause of this.

He loved everything about Kimimaro, he had known that Kimimaro was Orochimaru's assassin but that still didn't stop the fantasies of Kimimaro breaking into his house and claiming him. He was aware that Kimimaro watched over him and had broken into house, he should have felt violated but instead he felt protected; until Kimimaro stopped appearing, he was deeply hurt. He thought that his love had lost interest, no longer wanting him. Then to find out that Kimimaro had survived near death and they were to be reunited had made him so happy but that turned into murderous rage at the thought of losing his ethereal guardian to his cousin.

Drawing his finger tips over Kimimaro's chest, his hand tremble slightly at the soft satin smooth skin under his fingers, he paused in his exploration at hearing a soft mumble from Kimimaro, was he in pain? "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" he whispered softly into Kimimaro's ear.

"I promise...please no more," Kimimaro mumbled in his sleep; jerking away from Neji's fingertips.

Neji frowned, someone had hurt his lover and he wanted to know who it was. "Kimiamaro, who is hurting you?" he whispered.

"No more," he moaned clutching the sheets, sweat beginning to bead across Kimimaro's chest and brow. "Master...please it hurts."

Neji sucked in his breath, eyes narrowing dangerously; "That fucking snake," he thought. He was well past his used by date, it was time for him to die; he would speak with Madara in the morning about this. "Kimimaro, wake up;" he whispered gently shaking his lover.

Kimimaro jerked out of his nightmare, disorientated but aware he was not alone, his hand shot out at the figure beside him, only to be caught in a firm but gentle grasp. "Kimimaro, shh...you were having a nightmare;" he heard Neji beside him.

"I am sorry, I was dreaming...since Madara entered my mind to determine my loyalty, I have been dreaming...recalling things; I'm sorry did I hurt you." Kimimaro asked softly, running the thumb of his caught hand over Neji's Knuckles.

"No, you didn't hurt me, what do you remember?" Neji responded leaning over to brush his lips over Kimimaro's. He loved the taste of Kimimaro, moaning he brushed his tongue over his white haired lover's lips before seeking out his tongue, deepening the kiss. Releasing Kimimaro's hand, he brought his hand up to grasp his lover's hair in his fist. "Tell me, who hurt you." He pleaded.

"It is still all fuzzy, I know it began with Orochimaru...he had been doing things for such a long time, I think since he first found me...I think he was doing perverted things to me," Kimimaro whispered ashamed at the realisation. "But toward the end, when he thought I was going to die, there was someone else assisting him...not Kabuto."

"Orochimaru found you when you were just a child, didn't he? You have got nothing to be ashamed about, I love you; remember that when you are doubting yourself." Neji whispered back leaning in again to kiss Kimimaro on the brow, running his lips and nose over the bridge of Kimimaro's nose, over his cheek to his jaw before running his tongue along his jaw line to whisper against his lover's lips; "I will kill whoever hurt you," he growled against Kimimaro's lips. He deficiently had to speak with Madara in the morning.

* * *

Madara lay awake thinking, warmly nestled in between Pein and Hashirama; he dreaded returning to Konoha, especially dragging Naruto along with him. He was painfully aware of how much Naruto hated Konoha but there was no other alternative, if he wanted to finally put an end to Danzo and Orochimaru they had to go.

Once Naruto returned this morning he planned to conduct extensive seal training with his son; before they left for Konoha they needed to release Kyuubi's chakra from Sora, the poor boy had been sulking around Pebble waiting for Naruto's assistance. Then he needed to discuss plans with Itachi, he dreaded that more than going to Konoha; he knew Itachi would prove to be difficult, he was violently opposed to anything that may place Naruto in danger.

He was not sure what to do about Danzo, Itachi wanted to kill him more than life itself after the information they had gained when they collected Naruto but he thought killing Danzo may be more difficult than first thought.

Deciding that he was not going to get any more sleep, he reluctantly pushed himself off the bed only to have Hashirama snuggle closer to him for warmth. "Sparrow, I need to get up;" he whispered pressing a kiss against Hashirama's temple.

"Stay here in bed to keep me warm," Hashirama mumbled against Madara's chest. "I have missed sleeping with you."

"I know but Pein is still asleep," he told Hashirama.

"Pein was asleep," Pein grumbled; "Let him out bed, he has done nothing but sigh loudly for the last hour and half. Stop worrying we'll be there as well, we won't let anything happen but if you insist on getting up, I would love a cup of coffee." Pein grunted rolling over falling asleep again.

"Do you need to talk?" Hashirama asked; letting Madara out of bed. Pein mumbled angrily about the loss of his source of warmth, rolling again he pulled Hashirama into his arms before settling back into sleep.

"No I need to think, you need your sleep;" Madara replied gently running his fingers through Hashirama's warm brown hair.

Madara walked downstairs to the kitchen, it was still well before dawn and Kaori would still be asleep. It took him a moment to orientate himself in the kitchen, before making a pot of gun powder green tea. Taking it back to his study, he stopped dead in the hallway as a thought stuck him. "Is it possible," he thought. "Itachi is going to kill me or at least try;" he grinned rushing to his library to study curse seals.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto arrived at Pebble's gate just before lunch, stepping through the gate they were meet by Zetsu on his way back from the large training field they used to play ball. He was covered in dirt and sporting various bruises and scrapes, "Have a good game?" Naruto asked brightly; he was a little jealous that he had missed the game.

"Yes, we won thanks to Haku; that boy is lightening fast and scary dangerous. He will be on our side again next time, "how was your holiday?" both personalities of Zetsu asked with a lopsided grin.

"Far too short, we had to come back early;" Naruto complained his anger returning.

"I heard that you are off again tomorrow, look on the bright side; once all this mess is done with, you get to relax for a while, until something else pops up to disturb the calm again that is." Zetsu white personality responded brightly.

"Yeah unless something goes wrong, you know Danzo is more difficult than he appears; what were you thinking brainiac?" Zetsu's black personality sarcastically taunted his white half.

"Shut up you, Mr Glass is half empty; don't you think I am aware of that? Don't you think precautions will be taken? Mr I don't have a fucking clue." Zetsu's white half snapped.

Naruto suppressed a grin watching Zetsu argue with himself, he looked over to Itachi, who only cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Uhh…..Okay, well it was good to catch up with you guys, we'll be seeing you soon;" Naruto stammered walking toward his and Itachi's house, as Zetsu's personalities continued to argue.

"Wait!" Zetsu called out.

Naruto and Itachi turn to see Zetsu standing still with his head cocked to one side as if listening to something. "Madara said to tell you to go to his house as soon as you drop your bags off." Zetsu stated.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Zetsu tapped his fingers to his head before walking off. Naruto looked questioning at Itachi.

"They have link, no one understands it; that is why Zetsu is Madara's spy, he doesn't have to rely on second hand information, everything Zetsu sees, Madara sees. Zetsu is completely loyal to Madara; he even attempted to kill Pein once when he thought Pein had insulted Madara." Itachi explained on their way back home.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath to rein in his temper; the conversation had begun badly and was deteriorating rapidly. "I have already told you, my business is just that, my business. Whoever I choice to share my bed with has nothing to do with you and I am quite happy that you do not know anything about my lover;" Sasuke replied softly, trying to keep his voice even.

"I didn't say 'lover' I said 'cheap fuck';" Karin snapped. "He could be traitor for all you know; first it was Naruto now that….blonde. Maybe you should talk to Naruto, he may be able to talk some sense into you, where is he anyway?"

"Again, none of your business; why are you so adamant about this anyway." Sasuke sighed; watching Karin stand up from her seat and walk over to where he sat. She knelt down in front of him running her fingers along his arm.

"I could do what he does for you, I'm sure I could do it better…you could put it anywhere;" she purred.

"Karin, I don't see you like that; you are my team mate. I need to trust you as my team mate," Sasuke replied quietly, cupping Karin's cheek in the palm of his hand.

Karin sighed leaning her face into Sasuke's warm hand, "I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt like you were with Naruto," she sighed again, her eyes suddenly widening; she sensed the 'cheap fuck' approaching the front door.

"I only want you to be happy," she grinned sitting up. "What is that? You have something…" she said with frown pushing in between Sasuke's knees, leaning in against his chest and running her fingers over his forehead; she looked to see him regarding her with his deep black eyes before pressing against him further and capturing his lips. She moaned loudly at the feel of his soft lips against hers, she had dreamt of this but the dream was nowhere as tasty; she breathed in his delicious vanilla fragrance running her hands over his muscled chest.

Sasuke pushed Karin away shocked that she would take such liberties, he sat there shaking his head negatively at a loss of how to respond. Her lips on his left him feeling slightly nauseous, it was all wrong.

"Am I interrupting?" Yagura snarled from the front entrance, his eyes glowing arctic blue. "I will be upstairs when you have finished with that," he growled stomping upstairs.

"I think that you had better go," Sasuke told Karin; "Karin, I am really flattered but I only think of you as a team mate. I don't want this to effect our relationship; I would like to think that we are still friends."

"Of course, I only want you to be happy," Karin replied happily walking to the front door.

"I am happy, I am far more content then I have been in a long time; he can be trusted and I care very deeply for him." Sasuke smiled following Karin to the door. "I thank you for your concern, I'm glad you are my friend."

Karin kept her smile in place until the door closed in her face, her smile twisted to an evil grimace; "that cheap fuck has to go," she thought. Sasuke belonged to her and she was not going to hand him over happily to some freak, she had to find out who the hell he was; she knew that he was a friend of Sai's new housemate, she may need to pay Sai a visit.

Sasuke found Yagura wearing a hole in the bedroom rug, he was pacing back and forth angrily; "she is just confused." Sasuke sighed stepping in front of the pacing Yagura.

"She is not confused, she wants you; and step away from me, you reek of desperate skank." Yagura snarled.

"What you are you angry about? I don't want her, I only want you;" Sasuke explained taking Yagura's hand.

Yagura snatched his hand away, "what about Naruto? Would you go to him if you had the chance?"

Sasuke sighed sitting on the edge of the bed; realising Yagura's insecurity was not about Karin. "No, aside from the fact that Itachi would kill me, my feelings for Naruto had been twisted; the only reason I wanted him was because I was consumed with guilt over my treatment of him in the past. I treated Naruto very badly when he needed someone to love him, I felt that I needed to make up for my actions; that he had no one in his life that would love him, I wanted to make things right.

I will always feel regret for what I did to Naruto, I will never be able to change that and as a result, Naruto hates me; I don't think I will ever be able to repair the damage I have caused. But I do not want to be with Naruto, I want to be in a relationship where I feel no guilt, you excite me; you don't remind me of what I was but what I can be. You are my future and you are happy to take me as I am,"

Yagura knelt down in front of Sasuke, "I think Naruto is not the only with unresolved hurts," he whispered brushing his lips over Sasuke's. "I don't care what you did in your past we all make mistakes, as long as we learn from the mistakes we made, that is all that counts. And you need a shower, you still reek of skank." Yagura laughed against Sasuke's lips.

* * *

Jugo tried to keep his eyes on the back of the lady who lead him through the house, he kept his hands clenched by his sides to hide their shaking; they must have found out, he thought he had been able to keep the secret but being summoned to Madara's house could only mean that they had learnt the truth.

The lady stopped at a closed door and knocked softly, the door was opened by a tall man with long brown hair; Jugo froze in the doorway seeing Neji sitting on the sofa in discussion with Madara.

"I understand your anger and as soon as you find out who the bastard is, you have my permission to kill them however you see fit;" Madara was explaining to Neji.

Jugo squeaked taking several steps away from the study door, "oh no, I'm a dead man," he thought. "They know, it will only be a matter of time before they realise it is me."

"Are you alright?" Jugo heard behind him, shouting out in alarm he spun around to see Naruto standing behind him with Itachi. "Naruto, you are here, I thought you were away;" he squeaked.

"Just got back, you don't look well," Naruto observed; stepping closer to Jugo.

"No, I'm fine; were you on a mission or something?" Jugo asked taking a step back from Naruto.

"We were not on a mission," Naruto replied watching Jugo suspiciously; he felt Itachi pull him back and grinned at Itachi's protectiveness as he stepped in front of him.

"What are you so nervous about?" Itachi asked; his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Uh good, you are all here;" Madara interrupted from the doorway. "Come in we have much to discuss.

Jugo pressed himself against the wall to avoid contact with Neji who excused himself from the study; he caught Neji watching him intently.

Neji noticed Itachi scrutinising Jugo, they both looked to Madara who shook his head slightly; letting them know he was well aware of what was making Jugo so nervous.

Madara caught Naruto on his way in to the study and pulled his son into a tight hug; "I trust both you and Itachi had a pleasant holiday?" he asked.

"It would have been better if we got to stay longer," Itachi scowled; taking a seat on the leather sofa beside Tobirama.

"Jugo don't stand out there in the hall, please come in; we would like your assistance with a little experiment," Madara smiled. Closing the door of the study blocking Jugo only means of escape.

Jugo nervously stood in the centre of the study, there was no means of escape; he was locked in a room with Madara, Pein, Itachi and Naruto. There was the man who had opened the door when he first arrived, he was tall with long brown hair and soft brown eyes; there was another man seated beside Itachi who had white hair and bright red eyes. Jugo felt the room suddenly become very hot and confined, his vision began to blur, dark shadows obscured his vision. What were they doing to him? He felt the brown haired man touch his arm and then there was nothing.

"Did he just faint?" Pein asked, looking to Madara for an explanation.

"It would appear so, probably better this way considering what we have planned;" Madara sighed, picking up a large syringe from the tray beside his chair.

* * *

The messenger swore under his breath, "why does he have to spend so much time down here," he cursed; steadying himself again on the hand railing bolted into the wall that ran along the slippery stairs leading to the subterranean prison cells. He paused in front of a heavy wooden door studded with black iron spikes, he hated this room; he had only been in it once before and had lost his lunch.

A high pitched scream echoed from of the room, causing him to pale and clench his stomach to stop him from throwing up. He quickly rapped on the door, cursing the seconds he had to wait. The messenger bowed deeply as the door opened, "Sorry to disturb you Sensei but an urgent message has just arrived for you;" he stammered remaining bowed so he wouldn't have to see the bloody gore of the interior of the room.

"Thank you, you can leave now;" his heard his Sensei reply. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being sick in front of his Sensei at the sight of a bloodied white towel in his Sensei's hand; quickly turning away from the door he raced to the stairway that lead back to the main house. Gulping down deep breathes of air to overcome his nausea once he finally reached the staircase.

Cracking the red wax seal on the envelope, he threw the bloodied towel in a laundry hamper beside the stainless steel skin. Leaning against the wall he began to open the envelope, he was momentarily distracted by the sight of dried blood caked around and under his finger nails; smiling at the sight of the blood he ripped open the envelope and pull out a sheet of paper. He scanned through the message, closing his eyes to contemplate the meaning of the message; he moaned at the feeling of blood dripping onto his shoulder and leaving a red trail as it ran over his chest. The smell and texture of the blood on him was making him hard again, "anything interesting?" He was asked.

"It appears we have been called to Konoha, we need to be there in three days time;" he replied looking up at the wonderful display of his lover nailed to the wall. Large spikes were embedded into his lover's wrists, shoulders and hips; holding him suspended against the wall.

"Gaara baby, could we continue now; this hard on is not going to go away anytime soon." Hidan moaned.

"Always with the demanding," Gaara grinned; taking up the cordless soldering iron, he paused looking up at Hidan.

"What the fuck is it now?" Hidan demanded.

"Just thinking of what type of design to burn into the soles of your feet, any suggestions?"

"Intricate," Hidan moaned in delight.

* * *

Jugo awoke to find he was lying on a sofa with Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu staring down at him; "what did they do?" he asked.

"Nothing, you fainted;" Sasuke told him in disgust, moving back to his chair. "Sasori and Deidara brought you here, after you fainted."

"It was scary," Jugo replied sulking. "Hey, Naruto and Itachi are back, did you know they were on holidays, do we get to go on holidays?" he stated sitting up.

"We'll see," Sasuke offered; "so Naruto and Itachi are back already, just to let you know I will be leaving for a while tomorrow; I want you to keep up with your training, you will report to Zetsu while I am gone."

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked; "and how come we can't go, and by we I mean me."

"I will be travelling with Madara, Pein, Itachi and Naruto to Konoha; we shouldn't be there for long." Sasuke responded, ignoring Suigetsu's complaint; the two of them had sorted out their differences and found they actually got along well. A new found trust and respect had been established between them; Suigetsu had become a trusted partner, the irony was not lost on him either. Itachi also had a trusted partnership with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

* * *

Sora entered the study just in time to hear Itachi yelling at Madara, "Have you lost your fucking mind?" he yelled pacing the study, his eyes burning red.

Itachi paused taking a deep calming breath, "this will go horribly wrong; I can't agree to this." He seethed.

Naruto moved from the sofa to stand in front of Itachi, leaning against his hard body he circled his arms around Itachi's waist; "you may not like the idea but you know it is sound, if it was anyone else you would agree to it, this is our chance." He whispered against Itachi's chest.

Madara waited for Itachi's response, he knew this was going to be a difficult sell to Itachi; the danger of the plan going wrong and losing Naruto was enormous but if the plan worked, they would be free of the snake forever. He had expected Itachi to take the news far worse, so far there had been no violence. "This is workable, we are releasing Kyuubi's chakra from Sora today, so Kyuubi will be at full strength."

"I will go along with this, although I don't like the idea but if there is the smallest hint that things are going wrong I will intervene." Itachi warned.

"Agreed," Madara sighed; god he hoped this worked. "So Sora, lets get you free of that chakra shall we;" Madara said brightly to the boy standing in the doorway.

The smell of roasting lamb wafted through the house causing Utakata's mouth to water, he was starving; he had trained with Pein early in the morning and then assisted Yagura with furnishing the hospital. It was now fully operational, with a twenty bed ward, full surgical theatre, x ray department and pathology lab. No sooner had they finished the refurbishment and the cleaners completed the cleaning and sterilisation when Madara arrived with Pein and Hashirama to take over the pathology lab; with only a comment of 'secret business' before locking themselves in the lab. He had been busy all day and had not eaten anything since lunch the previous day.

He could hear Sai moving around downstairs preparing dinner; after moving in to their new house with Tobirama last night, he forced Sai to sleep on the floor beside his bed as punishment for his actions. Sai willingly complied and had kept a safe distance from Utkata each time they were together, Utakata had to admit the punishment affected him as much as Sai; he didn't sleep well having Sai so close, he missed his warm comforting body. For some unknown reason Sai made him feel safe, there were only two other people capable of making him feel safe, one was Yagura and the other Pein.

Tonight he would put them both out of their misery and have Sai sleep beside him; he may even allow Sai to touch him. He was still unsure of how he would react to Sai touching him; he was worried that it was still too early after the incident for him find Sai's touches arousing. Slipping on a brand new kingfisher blue kimono, he walked down stairs to find Sai.

Sai looked up from preparing the dinner table to see Utakata descending the staircase, he felt his heart speed up and he suddenly became nervous. Last night he had spent an uncomfortable night on the floor beside Utakata, he was not complaining, he deserved far worse for what he had done; he had pledged his servitude to Utakata and if that meant he would never be able to touch or sleep beside him, he understood. Even if the very thought of Utakata sleeping naked in bed beside him had left him hard and aching all night.

"Did your training with Pein go well this morning?" he asked moving around the table to put a safe distance between Utakata and himself. He was afraid that he didn't trust himself to be near his love, he may do something stupid again and he didn't want to risk it.

"Pein is extremely knowledgeable, I learnt a great deal this morning. How was your ball game, did you win?" Utakata asked taking a seat at one of the two place settings; he had noticed Sai was sporting various bruises and a scrape along his right cheek bone.

"Yes, it was fun; my training previously never involved anything like that before, I really enjoyed myself. I was on a team with Zetsu, Kakashi, Guy, Rock Lee and Haku; we won thanks to Haku, he is very skilled. Maybe next time you might like to join us if you would like." Sai responded nervously. He knew Utakata was in a completely different league to him, not only was he a demon vessel but he was special enough to receive private lessons from Pein.

"I would like that but only if I can be on your team," Utakata smiled. "Would you like me to heal your bruises and the cut on your cheek?"

"No, I'll be fine;" Sai stammered taking several steps away from the dinner table. "I had better get dinner, I hope you are hungry." He said rushing to the kitchen.

Utakata frowned at Sai's fleeing back watching him rush to the kitchen, there was keeping a safe distance and then there was terrified of being close to him. This would have to be resolved, quickly.

After a dinner of roast leg of lamb with steamed vegetables and roasted potatoes, Sai told Utakata to relax in the lounge while he did the dishes; Utakata offered to assist but Sai all but pushed Utakata out of the kitchen.

Sai had prepared Utakata's favourite vanilla green tea along with a plate of wafer thin ginger biscuits for after dinner. Utakata sat on one side of the plush sapphire blue suede and leather sofa with Sai pressed against the arm of the other end. Each time Utakata moved along the sofa, Sai would try to press himself into the arm of the sofa even more; if he wasn't careful he would do himself some serious damage.

Utakata placed his tea cup on the table and sat back to observe Sai, "Sai, come over here;" he asked softly.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea;" Sai whispered blushing.

Utakata reclined back on the sofa with his back against the arm; he slowly opened the folds of this kimono. "Sai, come over here and kiss me;" he purred.

Sai took in Utakata's naked form; he was so fragile looking it was hard to believe he was so powerful. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the instep of Utakata's left foot. He almost moaned aloud at the softness, moving up he placed another kiss on Utakata's ankle.

"Kiss here," Utakata demanded, pointing at that the inside of his knee.

Sai ran his tongue up Utakata's calf, lightly biting as he went and place a delicate kiss on the inside of his knee.

"And here," Utakata whispered brushing his fingers over his hip.

Nipping his way up Utakata's thigh, Sai ran his tongue over Utakata protruding hip bone.

"Here," Utakata moaned, running his fingers over his naval.

Moving up over Utakata, Sai dipped his tongue into Utakata's naval before lightly nipping his ribcase.

Utakata pointed to his left nipple, crying out softly at the feeling of Sai gently sucking on his nipple.

"Here," Utakata gasped pointing to his neck. His back arched and he cried out pushing his hands into Sai's dark hair. It had been too long, far too long since someone had touched him and he desperately needed it.

Sai tried to be gentle; he fought every instinct but failed miserably once he lowered his lips to Utakata's. As soon as he dipped his tongue in to taste his lover's sweet honeyed taste he was overwhelmed by sensation. Emotions flooded him, he moaned into Utakata's mouth his tongue seeking out Utakata's, he deepened the kiss; turning it aggressive. Running his hand down over his lover's chest, brushing his knuckles over Utakata's tight stomach he reached down to cup the velvety soft sack; causing his beautiful lover to cry out and dig his fingers into Sai's shoulders.

"Sai, stop we need to go upstairs;" Utakata pleaded thrusting into Sai's probing fingers. He pushed Sai away from him and dragged him upstairs, slamming the door close as he pushed Sai on to the bed. Ripping off his lover's black T Shirt, he paused to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table; dumping the unopened bottle on the bed, he tugged down Sai's black training pants, throwing them on the floor along with his underwear. He stopped to take in his artistic lover's naked form, Sai was everything he found arousing, from his long tampered fingers to his heavily muscled frame; there was nothing lithe about Sai.

Popping the cap on the lubricant, he slipped out of his kimono and squeezed a generous about of lubricant on to his fingers; climbing on the bed, he straddled Sai's thighs before leaning down to run his tongue over Sai's lips. "What do you want?" he panted, forcing his tongue into Sai's mouth.

"I want to taste you…down there," Sai whispered against Utakata's lips, moaning against Utakata's invading tongue.

Utakata reluctantly pulled away and turned himself around so he faced Sai's hardened length; he groaned at the feeling of Sai's hot breath on his own arousal and gasped at the hot wet tongue tentatively exploring him. He cried out when Sai reached to grasp his butt cheek and he was suddenly engulfed in Sai's mouth. Lowering his mouth Sai's glistening arousal, he prodded his own entrance with his lubricated fingers; he heard Sai moan loudly before thrusting deep into his throat. The vibration of Sai's moans sent ripples of pleasure up his spine, he felt long fingers intertwine with his seeking entrance; Utakata removed his fingers from his entrance, allowing Sai to prepare him, Sai's fingers had no difficulty in finding their mark, causing him to cry out and push back onto the probing fingers.

"Sai, you need to stop, I'm about to come," Utakata panted trying to pull away from Sai. But Sai only held on tighter, taking Utakata deeper into his throat while gently massaging Utakata entrance. Utakata rose up, arching his back and thrust deeper into Sai's mouth; his orgasm hit him like a brick wall, he shuddered around Sai's mouth he felt his passage clench his lover's fingers and white hot pleasure ripped through him. Moving off Sai, he looked down to see Sai smiling; "you taste like honey," he smiled.

Utakata, climbed off the bed and reached into the bedside table for a packet of condoms, "Sai, I have something to confess, I hate the taste and texture of someone's seed, it makes me gag; I am quiet happy for you to come in my mouth but you have to be wearing a condom;" Utakata explained.

"I don't want that yet, if you'll let me I would like to be inside you;" Sai asked. Utakata couldn't believe how politely Sai asked to fuck him. All his previous lovers had caught on pretty quickly that he liked his sex a little dirty.

Dropping the condom packet back into the drawer, Utakata climbed on top of Sai, slowly lowering himself onto Sai's erection; he slowly began to ride Sai, slightly changing angles until he found the right position that brushed his sensitive bundle of nerves. Having found the right position, he began riding Sai hard; he reached down, catching Sai's hand and brought it up to his chest, running it over his hardened nipples. He pinched the hardened nubs, demonstrating what he liked and wanted.

Sai was consumed by sensations and emotions, he couldn't hold back any more; grabbing Utakata's hips he thrust up hard while pulling Utakata down. Pulling out of Utakata, he rolled him so he lay beneath, he pushed Utakata's knees up and entered him in one smooth hard thrust; "harder," Utakata begged, pulling Sai into a hard punishing kiss, forcing his tongue into Sai's mouth and nipping at his lips.

Using all his strength to keep Utakata pinned down, he thrust hard and deep; Utakata's moans and his finger nails digging into his shoulder letting him know he was hitting the right angle; trailing his tongue over his lover's slick chest, he bit down on the hardened nub of Utakata's nipple, causing his lover to release. He groaned and thrust faster at the feel of the warm spray of his lovers release against his chest; with one final thrust he came inside of Utakata's quivering passage. When he finally recovered from his orgasm, Sai looked down into Utakata's eyes to find out how much trouble he was going to be in; he had lost control, he pounded into his lover while biting him.

"I like my sex like that, never forget it and you will make me happy;" Utakata stated, fisting his hand in Sai's hair and pulling him down into a leisurely kiss.

* * *

Kabuto lightly knocked on the bathroom door; he could hear Orochimaru gagging inside, he obviously was trying to get his elixir down. Now that the bargain had been struck that he received a little play time with Naruto once they caught him; he would make the elixir more palatable. "What do you want?" he heard Orochimaru demand.

"I have received a message from our agent in Pebble," he replied; walking away from the bathroom door to lean against the bedroom door frame.

The bathroom door opened and Orochimaru emerged wiping his mouth with a towel, "and?" He asked.

"Did you get it all down?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yes but it took two hours, make it better next time." He cursed throwing the towel onto the bathroom floor.

"Our agent has reported that Itachi and Naruto are back in Pebble, they were on holidays apparently and they will be travelling with Madara and Pein, along with Sasuke to Konoha tomorrow." Kabuto reported.

"Excellent, our plan is coming together nicely;" smiled Orochimaru. "Send a message back, as soon as Madara and Pein are out to the way, they are to begin killing off members of Pebble."


	15. Chapter 15

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, although I may not use half a page of a chapter in replying to reviews; like everyone else I do love them and wait with impatient trepidation to see what readers think of my latest instalment. I will respond to any review that has a question and I always respond to messages. Again, thank you for your support, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hate me…you'll find out.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So…tell me…how's life going with Madara and Pein;" Tobirama asked excitedly. He still could not believe that his monk of a brother not only resolved his greatest life mistake and gained Madara as a lover again but managed to get the legendary Pein thrown in with the deal.

He was extremely happy for his brother; he had suffered and had been emotionally broken for so long. Not only had he died loving a man he betrayed but to be brought back to find all the events he had set in motion had come to fruition, the loss and damaged he caused devastated him. He had saved his brother from suicide so many times over the years that he had lost count; his brother had begun to hate for keeping him alive.

He knew his brother kept photographs of Madara, he was unsure where the photos had come from but he knew his brother had obtained them after they had been brought back from death. He had stumbled across them while searching for blank parchment in his brother's room. He loved his brother and wanted only the best for him; he deserved happiness in his life.

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Hashirama replied, side stepping chickens roaming across the road, making their way home to roost before night fell.

Madara had asked him to take Kimimaro on as a student, he didn't understand the reasoning behind it until he and his brother visited Kimimaro this evening. The young man was extraordinary, his abilities outstanding but he was damaged. He needed a kind and nurturing mentor. He had struck an instant repour with both Kimimaro and Neji; they were intelligent, highly skilled and held a deep sense of honour.

"You know exactly what I mean, have you gotten any action?" Tobirama smiled nudging him in the ribs.

"Not the action you have in mind, there really hasn't been the time." Hashirama sadly replied, he thought he might broach the subject with Madara tonight. Although he didn't want to sound desperate, he burned to have Madara again. He still needed forgiveness for instigating the fight at the Valley of End. He was well aware that the only reason he had won that fight was because Madara's heart was not in it, he had no desire to kill his lover and it hurt him deeply to have to fight him. He however had taken that advantage and struck the fatal blow, believing he had murdered his only love.

"Does that mean you've had other action?" Tobirama grinned, he really wanted the gory details of what Pein was like in bed; he wanted to know if all the rumours were true.

"You know I am not about to tell you about that aspect of my life, I never have before, what makes you think I am about to now?" exclaimed Hashirama.

"I thought you may like to brag a bit, look who you're sleeping with," sighed Tobirama in frustration.

A slow smile spread across Hashirama's face, "Oh come on, what?" Tobirama pleaded.

"Pein's hands tend to roam when his waking up;" Hashirama smiled. Remembering their encounter after Madara had gone downstairs this morning. He awoke to find a hand skimming his chest while the other slowly pleasured him. The feel of Pein's nipple piercings rubbing against his back and his hardness thrusting against his thighs was highly erotic, especially to someone as pleasure starved as he was. He had come over those skilful fingers while Pein released between his thighs. He enjoyed the strange sensation of his tongue piercings rubbing against his own tongue as they kissed.

"That's it?" Tobirama asked as they reached Madara's front gate.

"You know I am not about to tell you anything, so why ask;" He replied waving good bye to his brother while walking to the front door.

Closing the door with a soft click, he was a little surprised to find the house in complete darkness; there was no light coming from Madara's study and the lounge was quiet. Walking up stairs he could hear talking coming from Madara's bedroom, he paused at the top of the staircase, unsure of what he should do; he didn't really want to disturb Madara and Pein if they were enjoying some alone time but he felt a deep sense of loneliness that he was not involved. Should he enter the bedroom or give them time alone and go back downstairs.

Turning, he began walking back downstairs; he stopped when he heard Madara call out his name. He smiled at Madara calling to him by his pet name; Madara had always called him Sparrow. Walking back upstairs he opened the bedroom door to find both Madara and Pein sitting fully dress, side by side on the edge of the bed.

"We have been talking," Madara began, moving from the bed and pulling him inside the bedroom before closing the door. "Now that you seem comfortable enough with Pein, it is time for you to give up that hold you have on your newfound virginity." Madara smiled, as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Hashirama's throat.

He felt Madara slide his nose along his jaw line before slowly capturing his lips, swiping his tongue over his lips, seeking entrance. He sighed at Madara's gentle tentative kiss, opening his mouth he felt Madara's tongue trace his lower lip before entwining with his. The kiss was unhurried, soft and filled with love; reaching up he cupped Madara's cheek in the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Madara.

Madara pulled away, running his thumb over his lover's cheek to brush away the tear that had fallen. "No more apologies, we start anew"; he whispered placing a kiss on Hashirama's cheek.

Hashirama moaned deep in his throat as Madara dragged his lips across his cheek to take him a deep kiss, he opened his mouth to the skilled questing tongue, as he felt Pein move behind him; his hair was pulled over his shoulder and a studded tongue ran along the back of his neck, while hands encircled him to untie his dark blue cotton yukata. He moaned again leaning back against Pein's hard chest as fingers brushed his collar bone removing the yukata.

His breath hitched and he moaned into Madara's mouth as Pein's tongue continued it's exploration of his neck and shoulders while feather light fingers explored his chest, stomach and hips. He was slowly guided to the bed, where he was laid down on his back with Madara taking him in a hard passionate kiss, while his hands lightly ran over his hardened nipples and stomach. He felt his underwear being tugged down and suddenly heat engulfing his hardness, crying out at the feel that studded tongue massage along his length; while Madara pulled away to bite and suck along his throat, over his chest and nipples. He reached down with one hand to lace through Pein's hair, where he was nestled between his thighs, while running his other hand through Madara's midnight silk hair.

He thrust up, forcing himself into Pein's throat; his leg was gently lifted and placed over Pein's shoulder as Pein inserted a lubricated finger into his entrance. Those skilled tapered fingers instantly found their mark; sending bolts of white hot pleasure up his spine. He tried to shout out a warning that he was about to come but was cut off by Madara's questing tongue. He cried out his release into Madara's mouth while Pein continued to prepare him.

Rising to his elbows, he watched Madara and Pein move from the bed as they began to undress each other, hands skimming bodies; Madara reached down to caress Pein's glistening hardness while Pein forced his tongue into Madara's mouth in a heated demanding kiss. The sight of his two lovers pleasuring each other was making him hard again; he watched as light blue chakra was released from Madara's fingertips to dance along Pein's length. He watched a spasm run through Pein's body, jerking away from their heated kiss; his back arched, thrusting into Madara's hand before crying out his release.

Madara pulled Pein into another passionate kiss while holding out his hand to Hashirama; he sighed, deepening the kiss as he felt his dark haired lover run his tongue over his fingers lapping at the remains of Pein's release. Breaking away from Pein, he grabbed the towel from the end of the bed and wiped his hands before dropping the towel on the floor. He felt Pein move behind him, lightly biting and sucking his neck as he spread lubricant over his hardness; closing his eyes, leaning his head back to rest against Pein's shoulder has his lover gently caressed his sack. Feeling Pein pull away from him, Madara opened his eyes catching Pein moving to the bed, Pein lay with his back against the bed head and pulled Hashirama against his hard chest while taking him in a demanding kiss, he watched as Pein slid his hands over Hashirama's chest, over his stomach to his hardness, where he slipped a shining gold ring over Hashirama's length.

Climbing on to the bed, he circled Hashirama's long legs around his waist; "are you sure about this?" he asked, running his tongue along Hashirama's collar bone.

"I need you," he panted; flexing his legs pulling Madara closer to him. He desperately needed Madara inside of him; he had been tormented for years by dreams, reliving their love making over and over again.

Tightly nestled between Pein's legs with his back pressed against his hard chest, he could feel Pein's warm breath on his neck; he was pulled back harder against Pein's chest as Madara slowly entered him. He laid his head back on Pein's shoulder enjoying the slow stretching sensation of Madara. Once fully sheathed, Madara remained still for him to adjust; he could feel his muscles quivering around his lover's length; pulling Madara forward he forced his tongue into his lover's mouth moaning aloud as Madara deepened the kiss while slowly withdrawing to gently thrust in again.

Madara broke the kiss, moving forward again, he caught Pein's lips in a heated exchange, while Pein slide his hand down over Hashirama's slick chest to gently tug as his arousal; Madara moaned against Pein's lips as Hashirama's passage quivered around him trying to achieve release. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, he heard Hashirama begin to moan loudly; with every thrust he made sure he gently brushed against his sensitive nerves. Pulling away from Pein, he began to thrust deeper and harder into Hashirama, he was about to come; feeling his dark haired lover quivering around him again, he thrust hard burying himself deep inside of Hashirama, his breath caught as he released inside of Hashirama.

Hashirama moaned loudly, his whole body was highly sensitive, he failed to achieve release several times and the feeling of Madara coming inside of him sent another spasm of pleasure through him. Being held against Madara's hard chest, his eyes only just focusing on the scars that littered his lover's body; he had done this. Reaching up he ran his fingertips over the deep scars over his shoulders and chest; "don't" he heard Madara whisper against his temple. "We're starting anew, no more guilt…I love you." He only nodded, still deeply hurt by the damage he had done to his lover.

While being held against his lover's chest, he felt Pein move from the back of him while Madara moved to his side, pulling him into a heated kiss. He felt his leg being raised over Pein's shoulder and Pein suddenly thrust into him hard, causing him to cry out in pleasure against Madara's lips. Pein began to take him in hard steady thrusts, his piercings rubbing hard against his nerve endings with every thrust. He pulled away from Madara, panting; his whole body was on fire; he cried out again as he tried to release again. He felt Madara's cool hair brush against his chest before screaming out as Madara took him deep into his throat. He could feel Madara's throat muscles working around his length as Pein continued to thrust into him. Madara slowly removed the gold ring, taking him deep into his throat again, sucking him hard; he screamed out his release as Pein thrust deep inside of him achieving his own release.

He lay panting enjoying the residual effects of his release, with Pein and Madara on either side of him. "I think we need a shower before sleep," Pein whispered against his temple. "You are utterly beautiful when you come;" he smiled.

Pein pulled himself to his feet, leaning over the bed he placed a light kiss on Madara's lips; "I love you," he muttered smiling at Madara's eyes flashing a brighter red. "Oh the Uchihas' they are terrible at hiding their feelings;" he thought.

Hauling Hashirama over his shoulder and grabbing Madara by his hand, he pulled him toward the bathroom. "Told you, we'd wreck you;" he laughed gently giving Hashirama's butt a pat.

* * *

Trembling fingers broke the purple wax seal on the message; the instruction was clear, begin killing off members of Pebble after Madara and the others left for Konoha. But why wait until then, this was the perfect opportunity. "I know exactly who to begin with." a cruel grin of malice spread over vicious features.

* * *

Lightly rapping in the front door, Neji looked around nervously; he had been told that Naruto wanted to visit Kimimaro to check on his condition before leaving for Konoha in the morning. He wanted to speak with Naruto privately to explain the situation that had developed over the last few days and explain the additional damage to Kimimaro.

The door opened to reveal Itachi with Naruto pulling on his shoes behind him. "Good evening," Neji greeted Itachi; "I trust you both had a pleasant holiday."

"Yes it was very….pleasant;" Itachi replied leaning on the door frame. "How is Kimimaro doing?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

Neji paused as if considering the answer, he noticed Naruto join them with a frown; "he is doing alright, there was an accident….it caused him to bleed internally."

"Accident?" Itachi asked cocking his eyebrow in question.

"It is a long story, maybe I had better explain it to you as we walk;" Neji offered, not altogether comfortable with explaining how he managed to injure Kimimaro and take him as a lover at the same time.

"Alright," Naruto replied dragging Neji down the path to the front gate. "Are you coming?" he called back to Itachi.

Itachi glanced at Neji, the proud statuesque beauty obviously didn't want to explain his embarrassing story in front of Itachi; "I think I might come, this seems as though it will be an entertaining tale." Itachi smirked at Neji.

Neji explained what had occurred during Itachi's and Naruto's absence, highly embarrassed by his mistreatment of Kimimaro. Naruto nodded during the telling of the story only pausing once to punch him in the arm for his stupidity, while he explained how Kimimaro had come to be injured. Itachi laughed in amusement at hearing how the proud ninja had his ass kicked by Haku, he knew poor Neji's ego had taken quite a beating. Both Naruto and Itachi exchanged amused glances at Neji's obvious delight at gaining Kimimaro as a lover.

The house was quiet as they entered, Kiba had been spending a great deal of time with Konan lately and was rarely home; Neji explained, leading the pair upstairs to his and Kimimaro's room.

Neji only paused long enough to take in the scene of Jugo standing over the unconscious form of Kimimaro with a razor sharp kunai, before launching in to action. He flew at Jugo, pinning him against the wall, one hand grabbing the wrist that held the kunai while the other pinned Jugo to the wall by his throat. Neji twisted his hand, snapping Jugo's wrist forcing him to drop the kunai; the other hand cutting off his breathing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled, his nails digging into Jugo's throat, blood began to seep from the wounds, trailing over Neji's fingers to drip on the floor. "Are you the one who had been hurting him?"

Jugo could only shake his head negatively, his eyes wide with fright. "Neji please let him go;" he heard Kimimaro whispered from the bed behind him. "Jugo would never hurt me, we are friends."

Neji tightened his grip around Jugo's throat, "What are you doing here?" he seethed, twisting his hand around Jugo's broken wrist, causing the teen to cry out in pain.

"Visit….Kimi…friend…worried," Jugo gurgled, pulling at Neji's arm with his free hand.

"Why were so nervous at Madara's house this morning," Neji growled, twisting the broken wrist again; the grinding bones echoing across the room.

"Neji please," Kimimaro pleaded; he knew Jugo had a kind heart and would never do anything to hurt people intentionally.

"Scared…..you….kill…..me…..no…..prove…..Hinata," Jugo gurgled again, looking around the room terrified, tears of pain running down his cheeks.

"What?" Neji grunted, digging his fingernails into Jugo's throat again.

"Your crushing his larynx, maybe one word answers would be the best you could hope for at the moment;" Itachi smirked. He was so glad he had come; this was proving to be highly entertaining, he was suitably impressed by Neji's speed and strength; he had expected Neji to release Jugo after Kimimaro intervened. He was impressed that Neji continued to interrogate the teen.

"Who assisted in hurting Kimimaro, it wasn't Kabuto;" Neji seethed, his anger rising again at the thought of someone inflicting pain on his love.

"Tried…..help…Oroc…maru….punish…..me….sorry….lov…Kimi," Jugo panted, his face turning blue.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT," Neji yelled in Jugo's face.

"Karin," Jugo grunted before passing out.

Neji released Jugo, who fell to the floor unconscious. Naruto rushed over to heal Jugo of his injuries, the teen was choking on his own blood, with his larynx crushed no air was getting to his brain. Neji looked over to Itachi who was still leaning against the door frame. Neji cocked an eyebrow at Itachi in question, "didn't think you needed assistance, I'm impressed." Itachi stated, walking over to the bed before taking a seat on the edge, he lifted Kimimaro's hand; running his thumb over his knuckles. "We needed to know," he told Kimimaro. "He was acting very suspicious this morning."

"He is scared of Neji; he was worried that Neji would kill him if he found out about Hinata. He has been trying to ask Hinata to go out with him and yesterday she agreed." Kimimaro explained.

Neji looked down at the still unconscious form of Jugo, he really didn't have a problem with Jugo being involved with Hinata; they suited each other. Approaching the bed, he leaned over to place a tender kiss against Kimimaro's lips, "Karin," he growled against his lips.

"I know," Kimimaro replied.

Naruto dragged Jugo to the sofa, laying him down comfortably before placing a blanket over him, he picked up the discarded kunai as he joined Itachi beside Kimimaro; "Okay, let's see the damage," he sighed pulled the covers down from Kimimaro's chest taking in the deep bruising.

"Neji, if you would like, I will heal Kimimaro and stay with him while you go and deal with the other matter;" Naruto offered, handing the kunai to Neji.

Neji looked down at the kunai in his hand; it was the personally engraved kunai that Kimimaro had stolen from his house all those years ago. It was engraved with his initials and the number 1. They had been given to him by his father, just before he died, he had never used them; no mission had ever been deemed special enough to warrant using them, until now. Going to his closest, he withdrew a wooden box wrapped in black velvet, sliding the box out; he placed it on the coffee table, opening the box he pulled out the other nine kunai, placing all ten in his weapons pouch. "I won't be long," he told Naruto walking out the door.

Naruto placed his hand over Kimimaro's chest, his fingernails turning to claws as red chakra began to flow around Kimimaro's chest. He took a side long glance at Itachi, "am I right to believe you have a new friend now?" he asked.

"He has just earned a great deal of respect," Itachi smiled at Naruto.

"Good, he is a good person and I want my own personalised kunai set like he has;" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Spotting the target, a kunai was silently pulled from the weapons pouch; taking aim, it went sailing through the air toward the back of the head of the target. The kunai was knocked out of the air by another kunai, spinning around, she tried to locate who had interrupted her; another kunai came spinning toward her, hitting her in the shoulder and pinning her to the tree. With a growl of frustration she reached up and pulled the kunai from her shoulder, just as another was embedded into her right hip. Howling in pain, she dropped to her knees; looking up she saw Sasuke and Yagura rushing toward her. "Someone's trying to kill me," she cried; before another kunai struck her in the chest.

Sasuke stepped in front of Karin, looking around to identify where the attack was coming from. "Get out the way," he heard someone growl before Neji entered the clearing.

Sasuke turned to look down at Karin on her knees before looking back at Neji; he stepped away from Karin, as Neji threw another kunai piercing Karin's collar bone and pinning her to the tree. Neji barely took notice of Madara and Pein entering the clearing, stalking toward Karin, he pulled out the remaining five kunai from his weapons pouch and sunk one deep into Karin's thigh, another through her right elbow.

"Why are doing this, he is NOTHING to you," she screamed; looking at Yagura with hate filled eyes.

"It was you, who threw the kunai at Yagura?" Sasuke shouted angrily; raising his hand to back hand her.

Neji grabbed his arm, pushing Sasuke out the way, "the bitch is mine," he growled.

"You want to know why?" Neji spat at Karin, slowly driving a kunai between her ribs to puncture her right lung. "I know what you did to my lover; I know how you tortured him with Orochimaru; using your chakra to bring him back from near death to torture him all over again."

"Kimimaro is your lover?" Karin coughed, blood bubbling out of her mouth as her lung filled with blood.

Slowly twisting another kunai through Karin's collar bone, Neji smiled at the sound of bone and tendons snapping. "You will die for hurting the one I love," Neji whispered into her ear.

The last thing that registered in Karin's mind as a kunai was slowly pushed through her left eye into her brain was the detailed engraved lettering with the number 1 on it.

Pein looked over to Madara with a wide grin, "awesome," he whispered.

"Indeed," he whispered back; they had been a little concerned that Neji's sense of honour and pride were going to be a problem, they were not sure if he had the viciousness to be an Akatsuki member. They had certainly been proved wrong.

"He's so fucking hot, when all vicious and deadly;" Pein remarked, looking over Neji's unbound rich chocolate hair flowing around him, his unbuttoned shirt opened to reveal a hard sculptured chest splattered with blood droplets. Kimimaro was a very lucky man.

Pein walked over and began pulling kunai out of Karin's body, he paused looking over the workmanship and the intricate engraving; "I want a set of these," he called to Madara.

Madara joined him, looking over Karin lifeless body. "We will have to get Zetsu to fake the correspondence now," he observed.

"That's what I was just thinking," Pein replied as he continued to remove the kunai. Karin's body dropped to the ground as he pulled out the last remaining kunai from her collar bone.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, looking at Madara then at Pein.

"Karin had been corresponding with Orochimaru, she had turned traitor; Zetsu had intercepted the first message and had been keeping tabs on her actions." Madara explained. "It is probably better that she is gone, she was a nasty piece of work."

"See I told you," Yagura stated, giving Sasuke a gentle push, "she is just misguided," he mocked imitating Sasuke's voice. "Bitch tried to kill me."

"Get use to it, it won't be the last time; wait until you meet Sakura." Neji grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "fuck, I forgot about her; we may need to talk," he told Yagura.

"You have got to be shitting me, how many psycho bitches do you have chasing you?" Yagura stammered, pulling Sasuke away toward their home.

Neji placed all but one kunai back in his weapon's pouch, dropping to his knees beside Karin's body, he plunged the kunai into her chest, cutting through her sternum; reaching into her chest cavity he tore out her heart; dropping it into a black linen bag, before getting to his feet and formally bowing to both Madara and Pein.

"Get rid of that," Madara muttered, watching Neji walk out of the clearing.

Zetsu rose from beneath the ground, happily picking up Karin's remains and sauntered off home with his feast.

"How come you don't bring me the hearts of my enemies? That's so romantic," Pein whined; placing a kiss against Madara's temple.

"I promise, next time I will; it seems Neji has just established himself quite the reputation, he has been accepted by all." Madara stated looking at all the Pebble members scattered amongst the tree line. Any form of disturbance put the shinobi on high alert; they instantly rallied to the area of the disturbance. All had witnessed Neji's violent vengeance; Madara caught Iruka standing beside Kakashi near the clearing. Iruka only nodded to Madara in acknowledgement that it was a justified killing before turning to return home.

* * *

Neji stepped through the front door to find Kimimaro sitting in the lounge with Itachi and Naruto. Seeing his lover covered in blood, Kimimaro rushed to the front door; "are you alright?" he asked, searching for wounds.

"None of its mine," he replied leaning forward he captured Kimimaro's lips in a heated exchange, plunging his tongue into his lovers mouth. "I brought you a present," he stated holding out the black linen bag that was dripping blood onto the wooden floor.

Kimimaro took that bag with frown before slowly opening it, a wide grin spread across his face; "thank you, it's beautiful; I'm not sure what I should do with it but thank you." Kimimaro smiled leaning to Neji's kiss again.

Naruto watched as Neji deepened the kiss pushing his hand through Kimimaro's white blonde hair, leaving streaks of blood through the hair. "Uh hum," Naruto coughed, gaining the men's attention. "Okay, well none of that tonight; although you are pretty much fully healed, you still need a day to rest. What's in the bag?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Neji reached into the bag and pulled out a red bloody mess, "that's gross," Naruto muttered, although he could feel Kyuubi growling in approval within him.

"I want you to get me one of them," he heard Itachi whisper, snapping a quick look at Itachi he found his lover looking at Neji with respect and admiration.

"Come on, it's romantic; presenting your lover with the heart of the one who hurt them, I like his style." Itachi grinned.

Itachi and Naruto excused themselves, stating they needed some sleep before leaving for Konoha but organised to catch up for dinner when Neji and Kimimaro arrived in Konoha in two days time.

* * *

Neji dragged Kimimaro upstairs to their bathroom; dumping the heart in the bathroom basin he stripped his lover naked before pulling him under the warm spray of the shower. Washing each other clean of blood, Neji took his time to explore his lover's body; he felt Kimimaro stiffen in nervousness when he brushed his fingers over his entrance. "I won't hurt you," he whispered against Kimimaro's neck.

"I have never done anything like this before." Kimimaro confessed. "Well not willingly and I don't really remember when he did it."

Anger rose in Neji's chest, he was going to kill that snake. "I won't do anything that you find uncomfortable, just tell me and I will stop;" he whispered running his hands over Kimimaro's back and shoulders. Pulling him hard against his chest he took his lover in a hard demanding kiss, moaning as Kimimaro returned the passionate kiss. Dropping his hand to caress his lover's arousal, he deepened the kiss again as Kimimaro moaned against his lips. Slowly lowering himself to take his lover into his mouth, he was stopped by Kimimaro; "I'm not ready for that," he muttered embarrassed. Neji only nodded and continued to stroke his lover's length, increasing the speed and his grip at hearing Kimimaro beginning to pant breathlessly. He felt Kimimaro's body tense, crying out against his lips, his beautiful lover came in his hand. Staring into those hypnotic jade green eyes, Neji leaned his forehead against Kimimaro's; "I love you," he whispered.

After drying each other and throwing the heart out the window, Neji climbed into bed, as he was arranging the bedded and pillows when he noticed Kimimaro tentatively approaching the bed; "is there something wrong?" he asked, pulling the covers down so Kimimaro could get into bed.

"I was wondering if I could maybe do that to you," he asked shyly.

"You want to touch me?" Neji asked his mouth suddenly going dry. He desperately wanted Kimimaro to touch him, pushing the covers down on the bed to expose his hardening arousal; he lay back naked on the bed. "You can do anything you want to me, you never have to ask."

Kimimaro tentatively approached the bed, marvelling at how gorgeous his dark lover was; nervously running his fingertips up Neji's thigh; his fingers travelled through the crisp dark pubic hair around his hard arousal to gently cup his weighty sack. Rubbing his thumb over the velvety skin, outlining the hard spheres, he snatched his hand away when Neji moaned loudly.

"Don't stop," Neji begged; rising up he caught Kimimaro's lips in a tender caress, trying to ease his nervousness. Pulling away he lay back down, allowing his lover to proceed at his own pace. He watched as Kimimaro slide his fingers over his tight stomach before circling his groin to dip down between his thighs; his fingers brushed long his sack and length to circle around the his silken cap. His breath caught as his lover caught a drop of his pearly seed on his finger and brought it to his lips. He watched Kimimaro's tongue snake out and catch the drop tasting it; a slow smile forming on his lips.

Kimimaro closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his lover; he expected to hate the bitter salty taste but found the taste of his lover enthralling. Climbing on to the bed, he settled himself between Neji's thighs; before slowly running his tongue along his length. He stopped again at hearing Neji moan again, worrying he had done something to hurt his lover.

"Oh God, don't stop;" Neji pleaded raising to his elbows, he watched Kimimaro again run his tongue along his length and circle his glistening cap before taking him into his mouth and lightly running his teeth along his length. "Suck harder," Neji moaned; trying not to thrust up into his inexperienced lover's mouth.

Kimimaro sucked hard, he loved the feel of the silky smooth skin around the hard muscle, he loved the control he had over this lover while he pleasured him in this way and he loved the taste and smell of Neji. He realised that Neji moaned louder each every time he took more of his length into his mouth; slowly changing angles so his lover's hard length slide along the roof of his mouth and down his throat, he was filled with happiness when Neji cried out in pleasure. He sucked Neji into his throat deeper while sucking harder, he heard his lover cry out a warning before he felt Neji shuddered around him releasing deep into his throat; he kept sucking at the softening length until it stopped twitching. Release Neji's softened member, be looked up to see his lover reach down catching his face in his hands and pull him into a passionate kiss. "You've never done that before?" he was asked while Neji nibbled at his lower lip.

"No, you are the first; I really enjoyed it, would you allow me to do it again sometime." Kimimaro asked shyly, worried that Neji wouldn't let him do it again.

"Kimi, you can do that any time you like; I love how you do it to me, you never need to ask permission, God I love you." Neji stammered pulling Kimimaro into another demanding kiss.

* * *

Itachi lay awake watching his angel sleep beside him, he had his arm and leg thrown over Itachi and he was lightly snoring. After returning home from Neji's he had dragged an exhausted Naruto upstairs, stripping him of his clothes and pushed Naruto into bed where he fell instantly asleep.

They were due to meet with Madara and the others in just over an hour, having repacked their packs last night; he wanted to give Naruto as much sleep as possible. He was worried about what was to come, as much as he trusted Madara, he still hated the plan; his gut told him something was going to happen to Naruto.

Feeling Naruto shift beside him, he watched as his angel began to wake; Naruto's hand slide over his chest and stomach before hugging him tight. Finally sky blue eyes opened and a wide grin spread across his face. "Mornin," he muttered; snuggling closer to Itachi.

Itachi ran his lips over Naruto's brow, "please be careful," he whispered. "We better get up and shower, Madara will be expecting us soon."

Itachi secured the wicker box to his pack before dumping them at the front door, Kaori had dropped over bento boxes the previous night for their trip to Konoha; Madara wanted everyone to have a decent breakfast once they reach Konoha, from all reports; the economy of Konoha was still taking a nose dive and fresh produce was expensive and hard to come by. Yagura had liaised with the local village for the transportation of fresh produce to be delivered directly to the Uchiha estate at Konoha but the delivery would not arrive until late in the afternoon.

Itachi looked up bewildered at the knock at the front door, hoping it was a messenger to report a delay in their trip; he was disappointed to find Madara, Pein and Hashirama at the door.

"I thought we were meeting you at the front entrance," Itachi stated, annoyed that his precious alone time with Naruto had been interrupted.

"I just wanted to go over some last details, is my son around?" Madara asked walking inside and looking around the lounge and kitchen.

Madara looked up to see Naruto descending the stairs, dressing in black training pants with this hair still damp from his shower. He was happy to see that his son had regained his lost weight, his golden skin highlighting his powerful board shoulders and chest, tapering to a narrow waist and hips; he was utterly beautiful and so much like his father. Madara paused in his reflection as he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, watching Hashirama walk to stand in front of his son.

"How did you get this?" Hashirama asked Naruto running his fingers over the ice blue crystal around Naruto's neck.

"I won it in a bet with Gran mar Tsunade, it belonged to the first Hokage…..that would be you. Do you want it back?" Naruto explained hoping Hashirama didn't want his pendant back.

Madara had forgotten all about the pendant, he'd noticed it when Naruto thought Itachi had abandoned him and slept at his house. It had been like a strange omen, he had just reconciled with Hashirama and while preparing his son for bed, he found his son wearing the pendant he had given his first lover.

"This was a gift from Madara; it is a very rare crystal that assists in controlling demon charka, I thought it had been lost to the world when I died." Hashirama reflected running his thumb over the crystal in his hand.

"It belongs to you, I'll give it back;" Naruto stated, reaching up to remove the pendant.

"No," Hashirama began laying his palm flat against Naruto's bare chest, where the pendant lay nestled just below the necklace Itachi had given him. "It is where it belongs, it connects us now; although I could never replace your real father, I hope in time you will come to see me as your family." He finished pulling Naruto into a light hug.

"I never want you to see me as family," Pein remarked with a cheeky wink; that earned him a glare from Itachi.

"Naruto I have taught you how to connect with Zetsu, should you need help connect to him; I would like you to try and connect with him now, pass on a message that he is to send the scroll to Orochimaru an hour after we have departed for Konoha;" Madara explained, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

Naruto closed his eyes concentrating, he felt light headed and a little dizzy before he a picture formed in his mind; "Yuck, gross;" he muttered.

_"Master? Is that you?" Zetsu asked._

_"Zetsu, it's Naruto, Madara asked me to pass on a message to send the scroll to Orochimaru and hour after we have left."_

_"I understand," Zetsu replied_ breaking the connection.

Naruto wavered on his feet but was steadied by Itachi. "It is like that the first couple of times you do it; you'll get use to it. Could you see what he was doing?" Madara asked.

"He was eating a heart he found in Neji's garden," Naruto winced turning slightly green. "I passed on the message and he understood."

"Good, you have done well. I am proud you," Madara smiled approaching Naruto and cupping the back of Naruto's head pulling him into a hug. "I love you my son," he whispered into Naruto's hair.

* * *

The group entered Konoha just after 8am; Madara looked sadly at Hashirama; seeing that his lover was disturbed by the poverty and misery that surrounded them as they walked to the Uchiha compound. "We will make it right again," he offered. "Did you want to become Hokage after we dispatch Danzo?" he asked.

"No, I didn't make a very good Hokage; I was lost in my own depression and hated everything about the village. I think it would be an excellent challenge for Tobirama though. He was the second Hokage and he pretty much ran the show while I just sat in the seat and wore the stupid robes. Are you interested brother?" Hashirama asked his brother.

"It saddens me to see such a powerful village decline so much; yes I would be honoured to become the Hokage." Tobirama stated looking around the dismal market, watching the long line of villager's waiting to purchase bread from the bakery. Most of the food stalls were empty and those that did have produce; the vegetables were blackening with mould.

The villager's were extremely happy to see Naruto; apparently they had elected him as their saviour. "We are so happy that you have returned," an elderly man called out to Naruto. "Things have been bad since you left."

Itachi glanced at Naruto, he was a little surprised to see Naruto glare at the man but ignoring his comments; "are you alright," he asked.

"Fine," Naruto snapped; keeping his eyes straight ahead and ignoring the villager's looking at him. He paused as Madara unsealed the gates of the Uchiha compound before stepping through. "I'm sorry I snapped," he told Itachi as they entered the compound. "That bastard use to hurt me when I was little, I wanted to play with his grandchildren but he use to hit me, chasing me away."

"Do you want me to kill him?" Itachi asked.

"No but thanks," Naruto smiled giving Itachi's arm a light squeeze.

Itachi watched Naruto stiffen, then noticed that Sasuke had joined them; "Are you alright," Sasuke asked reaching out to comfort Naruto.

"Don't touch me," Naruto hissed pulling away from Sasuke; turning he walked away toward the house that he and Itachi shared within the Uchiha compound.

"He just needs time," Itachi told Sasuke watching Naruto walk away.

"I don't think he will ever forgive me, I have hurt him too deeply and if I were in his shoes, I would hate me as well;" Sasuke replied sadly.

"Give him time, you have been connected with everything that has gone bad in his life; he has no good memories with you, he just needs to build some positive memories were you are involved and he will come around." Itachi explained pulling his brother into a quick hug. "Have patience."

* * *

Itachi found Naruto lying on the bed in their bedroom sulking; "at some point you are going to have to make your peace with Sasuke," he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand over Naruto side.

"Don't lecture me, I'm not in the mood;" Naruto muttered, pulling away from Itachi's touch.

Itachi pushed Naruto onto his back, pinning his hands above his head before setting between his lover's legs. Taking Naruto in a hard punishing kiss, "do not…..ever shut me out," Itachi warned; capturing Naruto's lips in a softer caress, releasing his hands.

Itachi was shocked when Naruto suddenly burst into tears against his chest; the combined stress and anxiety of the last couple of days, being in Konoha and what was to come had finally taken there toll on his fragile angel. A great deal of responsibility had been placed on Naruto's shoulders and the cracks were showing. He held Naruto against his chest, allowing his lover to vent his emotions; while slowly rubbing comforting circles around his lover's back. Once the outburst had subsided, he placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, "better now?" he asked softly.

Naruto only nodded, snuggling closer to Itachi's strength and warmth; his emotions had been turmoil, he was feeling better after the much needed release. "Go to sleep, we don't need to be anywhere;" he heard Itachi whisper; he had already been sinking into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Sakura grinned at Hyao over the rim of her tea cup, she had thought she would have bedded the man by now but he kept politely refusing her advances, stating it was not right for him to engage her in such a way while she was pregnant. She watched as his assistant came in and handed him a scroll. Hyao cracked the purple wax seal on the scroll and read the contents, a smile appearing on his attractive features. "Good news?" she asked.

"Yes very, some damaged merchandise has been disposed of;" Orochimaru replied, handing the scroll back to Kabuto to read. Karin had proven her worth; her messaged informed him that Iruka, Sasori and Deidara where dead.

"Will you be at the council meeting this afternoon?" she asked; uncrossing her legs and recrossing them so Hyao caught a glimpse of her bright red lace underwear. "Maybe we could catch up afterward."

"I would like that," Orochimaru tried to sound pleased although he was filled with utter revolution.

After hurrying Sakura out the door making sure he kept his distance to avoid her touching; always with the touching. Orochimaru went in search of Kabuto, finding him packing away this medical equipment; he took a seat on the gaudy yellow cotton sofa watching Kabuto work.

"I see you didn't get a kiss good bye from your visitor, otherwise would you be in the bathroom scrubbing yourself with disinfectant;" Kabuto smiled at Orochimaru.

"Do you still want that alone time with a certain blonde demon host?" Orochimaru threatened. "Any news?"

"Madara and Co have arrived, there may be a problem though." Kabuto began, glancing at Orochimaru. "It appears that Madara has made good with Hashirama and Tobirama; they have accompanied him as well as Yagura and Utakata from the village of the Bloody Mist."

Orochimaru sat in thought, having the two ex Hokage was a problem but having two additional demon hosts was a greater problem. He had caught these particular demon hosts in action, they were deadly separately but they were invincible when they fought together; their teamwork was flawless. He had to make his move sooner rather than later. "We will need to move our plan forward, is everything set?"

"Yes, we can commence as soon as you would like," Kabuto replied finishing his packing.

* * *

Madara looked over the very ordinary man sitting across from him; he had light mousy brown hair, a plain unassuming face and was dressed as a poor merchant. "What news do you have," Madara asked. "And could you get rid of that," he stated waving his hand at the man.

The man released the Jutsu, to reveal a tall strikingly handsome young man with long rich dark chocolate hair, dressed a plain white shirt and black training pants. He had vicious grey stitches running from the corners of his mouth stopping half way along his cheeks.

"I don't know you sent me to this fucking place, there is no money to be had here;" he snapped at Madara, his milky green eyes narrowing in anger.

Pein approached the young man and struck him hard across his jaw with his clenched fist, tearing the man cheek and stitching open. "First and last warning," Pein threatened.

"I apologise Sensei," he mumbled between gritted teeth lowering his head in respect to Madara.

"Kakuzu, tell me what you have learnt," Madara asked again.

"There is to be a meeting with the council at 1330h today, the only new member of the council is a merchant named Hyao Takumi, he and is assistance Mamoru arrived about a month ago; promising to establish trade, although not much trade has been coming in. There has been a large number of children reported missing, approximately two per week, most of them have been orphans so they have not been investigated." Kakuzu finished.

"Thank you; you have gained valuable information, you know, Hidan will be here in a few days, you may like to catch up with him;" Madara offered.

"Why would want to see that frea…." Kakuzu began but stopped himself, casting a quick glance at Pein. "We'll see, may I go now;" he asked.

"Yes but keep a close eye on this assistant, if he tries to abduct a child, kill him." Madara smiled; watching Kakuzu re-establish his Jutsu before leaving.

Madara sighed running his fingers through his hair, "As much as that boy likes to think he hates Hidan and tries to kill him at every opportunity, he is missing his partner. We need to find a replacement before he becomes too hard to manage."

"I think I may know someone willing to take up that position," Hashirama offered.

Both Madara and Pein looked at Hashirama in bewilderment, they were unused to people knowing information that they didn't. "Who?" Madara asked.

"It appears Kakuzu as a bit of a soft spot for a certain monk," Hashirama replied smiling.

"I thought the two abrasive personalities wouldn't get along," Pein observed.

"I wonder if I persuade our little monk to join us," Madara thought aloud; "well it appears we have a council meeting to attend this afternoon."

* * *

Madara smirked at Yagura walking beside him, tugging at his black and red robe with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had been stubbornly refusing to wear it but reluctantly consented when Sasuke asked him to wear it telling him it turned him on seeing him in a Uchiha robe. Yagura had whispered something in Sasuke's ear causing the young Uchiha's eyes to flame red; Madara thought he would remind Sasuke to have it dry cleaned before returning it.

"We'll wait here," Pein told the group as they entered the Hokage tower. Pein watched as Utakata took a seat on the step looking around the village, while Sai stood guard over him. It amused him to see Sai guarding Utakata, when he knew from training that the young ninja was one of the more power shinobi in Pebble. Pein smiled watching Utakata, although he sat bored observing village life, Pein could see that the young ninja took everything in. He noticed Utakata tense slightly, none other would have noticed the change; casually looking around he instantly noticed what caused Utakata to tense up. He wasn't fooled by the jutsu, he recognised Orochimaru and Kabuto approaching the Hokage tower.

"Good Morning," Orochimaru grinned walking past Pein and Utakata.

Danzo came to a skidding halt as he entered the council chambers, blinking several times, believing his was seeing things; he stood dumbfounded gaping between Madara and the first and second Hokage.

"Danzo, good to see you again;" Madara remarked sipping the worst tasting tea he had ever tasted in his life.

"What? Why?" Danzo stammered still rooted to the stop.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Madara smiled over his tea cup.

"What are you doing here?" Danzo seethed but remained polite.

"Well, it occurred to me there are no Uchiha's represented on the council, I felt that as head of the Uchiha clan I was neglecting my duty...so here I am." Madara responded cheerfully. "And this is my second Yagura;" Madara proudly announced.

"He is not a Uchiha," Danzo stated, looking over the youth beside Madara.

"Sure he is, he looks just like us;" Madara replied looking over Yagura.

"What! He looks nothing like a Uchiha." Danzo gapped taking in the youth's white blonde hair and soft violet eyes.

"You're a Uchiha right" Madara asked Yagura.

"Of course," Yagura exclaimed obviously insulted by the remark. "My great grandmother's second cousin's wife's friend's butcher's sister was married to a Uchiha."

"See, told you he was;" Madara smiled.

Danzo shook his head in astonishment, watching the youth beside Madara; he was obviously from Mist and there was far more to him than first appearances. Madara would not have him as a second if he was the untried youth that he appeared. "We don't need your assistance here," Danzo told Madara, trying to think of a way to get rid of the Uchiha.

"Don't be silly, the Hokage can use as much assistance as they can get, isn't that right?" Madara posed the question to Hashirama and Tobirama.

"That's right," Tobirama yawned, "only a fool would refuse good advice."

"I understand that you were both Hokage's but why are you here with Madara?" Danzo asked still completely confused by the situation.

"Well, same as Madara we became aware since Tsunade, my granddaughter was no longer on the council, the Senju clan was not represented and as head of the clan I felt I was neglecting my duty." Hashirama innocently replied.

"You died," Danzo exclaimed.

"And now we're back," Tobirama smiled happily. "Are we going to begin?"

Danzo grunted before taking a seat on the spare cushion within the circle. "We would like to welcome the representatives of the Uchiha and Senju clans," Danzo stated between gritted teeth. "We would also like to thank Hyao for his continued support to our economy."

Madara watched Orochimaru bow his head in respect to the compliment; he could not believe that no one had seen through such a bad jutsu. "I would like to compliment the Hokage for all the work he has conducted on the village since coming into power; I mean it was very daring to go for the derelict poverty look, it would certainly confuse enemies. And I must compliment you on how you managed to make the villagers look as though they were starving, how did you manage that?"

"They are well provided for," Danzo growled. "Our imports have been increased dramatically."

"Oh, I seen that as I walked through the market this morning." Madara smiled.

"It has not been easy, many village's refuse to trade with us; we are now establishing different trade alternatives." Danzo growled again. His eyes widened in horror starring at Yagura; "Yagura of the Bloody Mist," he began. "You were the fourth Mizukage." Danzo stammered with dawning horror. He knew Yagura was not only a demon host but was the most deadly and effective Mizukage in the Mist's history.

"And a Uchiha," Yagura beamed.

All the council members began to stir uneasily, the new arrivals meant change was on the horizon; and with the linage of the men they knew they would soon pay the price for their greed.

"Maybe we should postpone this council meeting until our new representatives familiarise themselves with the policies and procedures of the council, it has been some time since both Hashirama and Tobirama sat on the council. And as I understand it, you yourself Madara have never sat on the council;" Danzo smirked, believing he had hit a sensitive nerve with Madara.

"Sat on the council, no; but it was Hashirama and I that established the council and wrote the bylaws." Madara smirked back.

"There is one area of concern that I have before we adjourn;" announced one of the elderly council members. "I am worried about having a demon back in the village; the citizens do not feel safe with it here."

"If you are referring to Naruto, it appears as though the villager's have had a change of heart regarding him. He was warmly welcomed this morning but if you are worried that he will settle back here, you have nothing to fear. Naruto hates Konoha, he will never settle here again. So you have nothing to fear." Madara growled, hating the narrow minded beliefs of the council.

"I think we have had enough surprises for one day, we shall adjourn to next week." Danzo stated before standing and walking out the council chambers.

As the council members filed out, Madara waited behind with his party watching Orochimaru. He turned toward Madara smiling and bowing in greeting, "you are looking well," Orochimaru told Madara.

"And you look like shit," Madara observed. "I can not believe that pathetic jutsu fooled anyone."

"People generally only see what they want to," Orochimaru explained. "I admit my appearance is somewhat lacking but that should soon be rectified."

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone," Madara threatened.

"I think I already have," Orochimaru smiled. "Any messages from the Akatsuki this morning?" Orochimaru waved walking out the door.

"Well at least he still believes his spy is still alive," Hashirama observed.

"He is going to make his move sooner rather than later; he won't risk his plan failing now that he knows we are on to him." Madara sighed. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, everything is set." Tobirama replied.

* * *

"I have to leave soon; I was hoping you would join me when it is convenient for you. I'll give you an address to meet us; I can give you all you wanted. You will be free to make your own destiny." Orochimaru smiled at Sakura.

"Well isn't this a cute little gathering," Madara grinned in obvious delight at the sight of Sakura pressing her enlarged body up against Orochimaru in a decidedly provocative way. He knew that Orochimaru hated being touched and the snake was turning green, you would almost see the bile rising in his throat.

"Lady Sakura, you are looking well and a lot larger since I saw you at the wedding." Madara greeted Sakura. "May I introduce Hashirama and Tobirama, and this is Yagura, Sasuke's new partner." Still at a loss as to why nobody could see through Orochimaru's jutsu, although Sakura was a crap shinobi he expected her to be able to see through his poor disguise.

"I was unaware that Sasuke had a new training partner, I hope he has not been too hard on you," Sakura smiled edging away from Orochimaru toward a better looking Yagura with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Sasuke certainly doesn't need any training and he can never be too hard on me," Yagura grinned with wink. The comment stopped Sakura in her tracks causing her to frown in confusion.

"Uhh...Yagura is not Sasuke's training partner but his lover." Madara corrected with glee.

Sakura sent Yagura a scathing look of utter hatred, which only made his grin widen as he gave her another cheeky wink. "I will kill you," she seethed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Yagura barked out laughing; "If you think you can take me, I'll be waiting," Yagura smiled as his eyes turned neon blue.

"We'll be seeing you soon," Madara nodded to Orochimaru walking from the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto slumped back on the sofa beside Pein, he was feeling much better after sleeping most of the morning then making love with Itachi for most of the afternoon. They both enjoyed dinner at Madara's house waiting for news of Orochimaru. Itachi paced nervously, occasionally throwing Madara angry glances.

A soft knock on the door sent Itachi across the room, throwing the door open to find Kakuzu in his villager jutsu. "The snake is on the move," he reported to Madara and Pein.

"Alright gentlemen, you know what you need to do." Pein stated walking to the door.

* * *

Naruto ran past the market square catching sight of Kabuto with a child tucked under his right arm running at full speed toward the old training ground 13. Naruto wearily followed him, it was just turning twilight, the play of light and shadow always made this a dangerous time of day. He heard the child cry out and he increased his speed almost catching Kabuto as he ascended a low hill on the open training ground; Kabuto threw the child to the side, speeding away from Naruto.

Naruto paused to check the child, he looked to be about eight or nine years old and he was injured, needing immediate medical attention. Crouching down he gently picked up the child, cradling him against his chest, "It's alright, you're safe now." He muttered watching Kabuto disappearing in the far tree line.

He turned to walk back to the village when he felt something puncture the skin of his neck sending stinging pain down his back; it burned almost causing him to drop the child who was struggling in his arms. Pain wrecked his body, his vision blurring as the felt the child's body elongate twisting around his body. He shook his head to clear his vision, catching the child's head deform into a corrupt hybrid of snake and human; he legs were pulled from under him sending him to the ground, a snake tale wrapped around his ankle as the snake's body contorted again into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru disentangled himself from Naruto, the boy was in obvious pain as this curse seal flooded his system, the mark on the boys neck where he had bitten him flared red spreading black and red fingers over his body.

"It's working fast," Kabuto observed joining his master on the hill, watching Naruto thrashing on pain on the ground. "His already going into the second stage of the curse seal."

"Could be the demon blood," Orochimaru watched, as black stripes spread across Naruto's body and his eyes shifted from blue to red to black. Orochimaru smiled as Naruto screamed in pain before going still. He took an involuntary step back as Naruto stood staring at them with ebony slitted eyes. "Who am I," Orochimaru growled.

"Master," Naruto replied respectfully.

The group turning at hear Itachi yell across the training ground. "To prove your loyalty I want you to kill Itachi," Orochimaru stated watching Naruto carefully.

"Yes Master," Naruto replied before vanishing.

They watched as Naruto appeared before Itachi, only 200 metres away. Orochimaru watched Itachi reach up to caress Naruto's cheek; he laughed loudly as Naruto pulled his kunai running it across Itachi's throat, hot arterial blood hitting the teen across his face and chest. He was in ecstasy when Naruto turned his back on his dying lover to walk slowly back to Orochimaru. There was no emotion in the teen's ebony eyes, he was completely soulless.

A high pitch scream of pain filled the air as Sasuke ran toward the body of his brother; Sasuke skidded beside Itachi, pulling his brothers lifeless body against his chest, crying out his grief at losing his brother who he had only just gotten back. He could feel Itachi's blood running down his chest. "No," he cried; "don't leave me, please, Itachi. Pain and grief filled him, shrugging off his lover who was pulling him away; he looked up to see Madara standing over him, his eyes glittering with tears, "bring him back," Sasuke screamed in heart wrenching sobs. "Please bring him back to me."

Orochimaru laughed as heard Madara reply "I can't bring him back."

Giving Madara a quick salute, he grabbed Naruto by the arm before disappearing into the night.

**Please don't send the hate mail yet...a lot more to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yet again I am apologising for the delay in the update, this time however, I had a bit of difficulty with the flow of the story, I just couldn't get it right. I ended up changing the entire plot line, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Can you do something about the eyes?" Kabuto asked looking over to Orochimaru who was seated in a sofa chair by the corner of their rented hotel room.

After fleeing Konoha with their prize, they had holed up in a remote village hotel; Orochimaru needed time to recover, he had expended a great deal of energy inflicting Naruto with his curse mark. Due to Naruto being a demon host and possessing the great Kyuubi, Orochimaru felt he needed to expend a greater about of charka into the curse mark than he otherwise would; which would explain the rapid transformation. He was wholly pleased with the outcome, not only was Itachi finally dead; how he hated that man, the bastard had taken his hand. But he also had Naruto, he had to admit he had made a fine choice, the boy had grown into something quite remarkable; he could see why Kabuto was so obsessed with him, no longer the short loud mouth annoyance but powerfully beautiful. Once he took Naruto's body and possession of Kyuubi he would have enough power to kill Madara. Nothing would stand in his way then.

"I'm not sure, it seems like a side effect of the curse mark or it could be just an initial effect of the seal working its way through his body, we will have to see." Orochimaru observed watching Kabuto running his fingers through Naruto's hair as the teen sat motionless with a blank stare. Naruto seemed empty, he followed orders but was not self aware; not that he minded, taking over his body would be so much easier if the teen didn't fight back. "Ask him to do something, see if he follows your orders."

Kabuto took in a shaky breath kneeling down in front of Naruto, God he was so beautiful even with those black slitted eyes. Running his fingers through the teen's blonde hair again, he marvelled at how soft it was; skimming his fingertips over Naruto's cheek down to his mouth, swiping his thump of those soft plump lips. "Kiss me," he ordered softly.

Nothing happened, Kabuto frowned looking over to Orochimaru for guidance, he was suddenly seized around the throat by a clawed hand, the sharp nails digging into his flesh. "You are not my master, I do not take orders from the likes of you;" Naruto growled in a deep gravel voice. Kabuto grabbed Naruto's wrist, trying to level the hand from his throat, he couldn't breathe the more he pulled at the wrist the tighter the grip around his throat became.

"Release him," Orochimaru laughed from his seat in the corner, he was incredibly pleased with Naruto's response. He watched Kabuto slump to the ground choking while performing a healing jutsu; "shall we begin that again?" he asked after his assistant regained his composure. "Naruto, you are to follow Kabuto's orders as if they were my own."

Kabuto steadied himself in front of Naruto again; pulling a scalpel from his weapons pouch he cut away the teen's black T Shirt throwing it in the rubbish bin by the door. He almost embarrassed himself by groaning in obvious lust in front of Orochimaru, the sight of that tanned muscled torso made him rock hard. "The things I'm going to do to you," he whispered loving the feel of those broad shoulders and strong arms under his exploring hands. He took in a deep breath savouring the scent of his blonde beauty, his scent had also changed slightly; were it had been clean and crisp with a hint of yuzu, it was now laced with…..amber?

"Kiss me," he ordered again. He was seized by the throat again the crawled nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck, before being dragging in to a brutal kiss, less a kiss than a violent mashing of lips, he was pushed away stumbling across the room.

"Maybe a few adverbs in your orders would go long way," Orochimaru chuckled. "Do it again, this is highly amusing." Watching as Kabuto healed his split and bloody lips and the claw marks on his neck before tentatively approaching Naruto again, throwing Orochimaru a dark look.

Kneeling down in front of Naruto for a third time, he splayed his hands over Naruto's muscular thighs, leaning in he whispered "everything I do to you, I want you to do to me, gently, do not draw blood, do not use your claws." Kabuto brushed his lips against Naruto's, opening his mouth he brushed his tongue across Naruto's lips; he moaned in delight as Naruto reciprocated in exactly the same way. He deepened the kiss, this was what he wanted; this was what he had spend years waiting for. Sliding his hand over Naruto's chest and stomach, he popped the button on his lover's pants and pulled down the zipper, thrusting his hand in to the teen's underwear, he was disappointed to find Naruto soft.

He moaned loudly when Naruto did the same to him, he thrust into his lover's hand, "feel how hard I am, I want you to be like that," he moaned against Naruto's lips.

He deepened the kiss, feeling Naruto harden in his hand, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant squeezing a large quantity into his hand he spread it over his lovers hardening length. Pulling away, he stripped off his shirt and pants, and lay across the bed. Not caring that Orochimaru was still seated in the corner watching the exchange. "Come here," he ordered Naruto. "Enter me, gently, slowly."

He felt Naruto's hands grip his thighs, pushing them up slowly as he gently entered him; his back arched at the feeling being filled. "Stop, wait." He moaned, he loved to be entered unprepared, he loved the combination of pain and pleasure as his passage quivered against the intrusion. "Slowly thrust into me," he demanded, his back arched again, he was in ecstasy at finally being fucked by his obsession. The thrusts were deep yet gentle, he had to move himself to find the right angle, crying out loudly when the mark had been found, white hot pleasure ripped through him. "Naruto," he heard Orochimaru whisper from the corner.

"Fuck him however you like but do not kill him," Orochimaru smiled.

"Yes Master," Naruto acknowledged; pulling out of Kabuto and flipping him onto his hand and knees. Wrapping Kabuto's ponytail in his fist he pulled Kabuto's head back while he roughly entered him, taking him in hard punishing thrusts; he racked his nails down Kabuto's chest and stomach leaving trails of blood that dripped into the bed sheets. He pounded into the trapped man beneath him, taking his own pleasure but caring little of the others; Kabuto cried out, his body convulsing as a powerful orgasm hit him. He came over the bed sheets, his seed mixing with his blood; he moaned loudly as Naruto gave one last forceful thrust and came inside of his abused passage. "I love you," Naruto heard Kabuto whimper against the soiled linens.

"My dear Kabuto, you may like to think that you like a slow ride but I know you come hard when you are taken rough, Naruto tuck yourself in and I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Orochimaru stated, watching Naruto tuck himself back into his pants and wait patiently at the door for his master. Orochimaru walked over to where Kabuto lay on the bed exhausted, "You have well and truly been fucked, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, thank you;" Kabuto smiled up at Orochimaru.

"Good, remember our agreement and if you continue to behave, I will allow you to experience that again."

"I will do anything you wish," Kabuto smiled again sleepily. He was happy, Naruto was his, he had been so angry when he had learnt that Itachi had taken what was his. Naruto was his lover not Itachi's, that Uchiha had most likely forced Naruto to do all sorts of perverted disgusting things against his will. The very thought of that bastard raping his most beloved had kept him awake most nights, he had asked Orochimaru if he could sleep in the same bed as his lover but Orochimaru deigned the request. He would have to earn such privileges and he would do anything Orochimaru requested, because now he knew his love was not in vain, he knew that Naruto loved him; he would never have made such beautiful intense love to him if he didn't.

* * *

"Has you're brother calmed yet?" Madara asked taking a sip of his tea, sighing at the delicious taste, it was his favourite, Japanese white tea with cherry; it was hard to get and his last batch had been stolen. He allows all members of Pebble free access to the tea storeroom but there are only two small wooden kegs marked for his consumption only, his two hard to come by favourites; the Japanese white tea was one and monk pear the other. He was pretty sure it was Neji that had taken his last cherry tea to give to Kimimaro.

"Yes, Pein gave him a sedative, Yagura and I lay with him until he fell asleep; he was very angry at not being told the whole plan." Itachi replied.

"We had no choice, we had to make your death seem real; the clone that Hashirama and I constructed was flawless but what was lacking was real emotion, unfortunately it came in the form of Sasuke. His reaction to your death was heart wrenching, I feel guilty at making Sasuke experience such pain but I didn't have any other option." Madara explained; the sight of a broken Sasuke clinging to his dead brother would always stay with him. Although he knew the body in Sasuke's arms was nothing but a clone, the sight filled him with an equal amount of pain as Sasuke experience.

"Well, your plan worked, Naruto is now in the snake's pit. You are sure that your seal will hold?" Itachi asked.

"Of course," Pein scoffed. "You forget Madara, Hashirama and I are all Seal Masters and the snakes original curse mark was constructed using Jugo's DNA, which we obtained when he fainted in our study. Our construct, utilising Yagura's wonderful pathology lab; will attack and absorb any seal that contains the same or similar DNA. Hence making Orochimaru's curse seal null and void, I understand that Naruto put on a spectacular show of succumbing to the curse mark. I wish I could have been there to see it, unfortunately I was engaged with Tobirama affecting the other side of our plan, the taking back of Konoha."

"How did it all go?" Itachi asked, he had missed everything, he was forbidden from leaving Madara's house in case anyone happened to see both him and his clone that was following Naruto around. He had the feeling that his fake death had been painful for all that had witnessed it, Madara had carried home Sasuke who was fighting an internal battle, wanting to kill the person who murdered his brother but unable as it was Naruto.

Sasuke had gone into shock at seeing Itachi standing in the lounge, he had pulled a blood soaked Sasuke into his arms explaining everything. He had not realised how much his death would affect his brother, Sasuke had cried clinging to him, refusing to let go until Pein sedated him. He had made a vow to become a better brother to Sasuke, involve him more in his life and give him the love he so dearly needed. After he and Yagura had bathed Sasuke and lay with him in bed until he fell asleep, he went to seek out Madara.

He was met by Hashirama who was going to the kitchen to make a late supper; he was instructed to be "gentle" with Madara. He had no idea what Hashirama meant until he walked into the study to find Madara leaning against his desk, very pale and the tea cup in his hand trembled slightly. He was engulfed in Madara's embrace as soon has he'd been spotted, Madara had held him for a good five minutes before releasing him. Then went on to explain all that had occurred with Orochimaru and the taking of Naruto.

"We now control Konoha, the majority of the ROOT members have been imprisoned with Utakata and Sai in control of the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, all those that were imprisoned for being loyal to the old Hokage have been released and are assisting Tobirama with maintaining order in the village. Danzo is still holed up in the tower but Sakura managed to escape, we presume that she has fled to meet up with Orochimaru. Boy is she going to be surprised when she finds out who she's been lusting after. The first shipment of relief supply wagons is due in this morning, Tobirama and Hashirama will control the food distribution. Things should quieten down once Iruka, Kakashi and Neji arrive this morning; they are highly respected in the village. We just have to monitor Danzo." Pein finished. So much had happened in the last ten hours, he was exhausted; it was clear that Madara was still shaken by what had occurred with Orochimaru, to anyone else Madara appeared his normal calm and control self. But he knew better, he had not seen Madara this shaken since he received the message from Danzo to collect Naruto; believing he was going to collect his son only to kill him and extract Kyuubi."

"I received a message from Gaara, he has received news that Itachi is dead and Naruto has been taken by Orochimaru, he and Hidan should be here by lunchtime." Madara stated, placing his still full rice bowl on the table; he had no appetite, he had far too much to worry about.

"Are you able to connect with Naruto? I want to know if he is safe," Itachi asked.

Madara nodded, briefly closing his eyes; he had to connect to Zetsu in order to connect to Naruto.

Itachi watched a frowned crease Madara's brow before his eyes flashed open burning red. "What!" he demanded.

"Are you aware that Kabuto has a thing for Naruto?" Madara asked.

"What? What the fuck is happening to him?" Itachi demanded again, standing he began pacing the room, he knew something was going to happen; did they discover that Naruto was not under their control. "Tell me what's happening to him," Itachi yelled at Madara.

"It appears that Kabuto has a bit of a thing for Naruto," Madara stated.

"Are you telling me, that four eyed freak is defiling Naruto?" Itachi snapped angrily, his eyes flashing as red as Madara's. The very thought of anyone touching his angel made him sick.

"Actually, it's the other way around;" Madara smiled. "And I don't think Naruto is at the helm."

"What?" Itachi snapped again, spinning to glare at Pein as he barked out a laugh.

"Come on think about it, in all times you have been intimate with Naruto has ever been aggressive? Has he ever wanted to dominate?" Pein laughed.

"Kabuto is being fucked by Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, much happier with this arrangement.

"Oh yes and he's being none to gentle. Wait..." Madara stated holding up his hand to indicate silence. "Kabuto just confessed his love for Naruto, I'm hoping Kyuubi will rein in his aggression long enough to use this to his advantage. Orochimaru is taking Naruto to a room; we may be able to get more information."

Itachi sat down again, a little more settled that Kyuubi was in control and not Naruto.

* * *

Madara watched Orochimaru close the door, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the room. _"Did you enjoy the show? Uchiha" _Kyuubi's gravelled voice echoed in his mind.

_"So you knew I was there, it seems you have a love interest." _Madara smiled_._

_"I would know your slimy touch anywhere and the medic is in love with Naruto; but he will never get to touch my Kit." _Kyuubi added with a growl.

_"When did you first take possession of my son?" _Madara asked, knowing his reference to Naruto as his son, would anger the demon.

_"He will never be a Uchiha!" _The demon seethed. _"I took possession as soon as the snake marked him, he is safe; he is sleeping, should I need his assistance I shall wake him."_

_"So it was you who killed Itachi? You must have gotten a great deal of satisfaction from that." _Madara asked dryly

_"There was no satisfaction to be had it was merely a clone not the real Uchiha. I took possession as I knew, clone or not, my Kit would have been hurt by the task. It is still beyond my reckoning why my favourite humans are drawn to you Uchihas; I must be cursed." _Kyuubi growled.

_"We are a likeable bunch, you mean you have never snuck a look when Naruto and Itachi have had a little alone time together?" _Madara smugly laughed.

_"Is your intrusion here, merely to make me ill? Do you have a purpose for being here?" _Kyuubi sighed, showing obvious boredom at the conversation.

_"We were worried about Naruto," _Madara responded with all seriousness.

_"He is safe, I could kill the snake now, end this quickly." _Kyuubi replied; as much as he hated it, he was well aware that the Uchiha's loved his Kit.

_"You need to wait until he returns to his hide out, we have been unable to locate it and he most likely has innocent people held there; if he were to die now, we don't know how many would be left to die." _Madara explained.

_"And this concerns me how?" _Kyuubi asked; not particularly concerned that a dozen of so innocent people may perish.

_"You know Naruto would want to save those people. Will you use Kabuto's love for Naruto to your advantage? He would be a great asset." _Madara explained, he would never admit it to the demon but he enjoyed their sparring.

_"Oh, I fully intend to use the medic; it has been some time since I have been free from my cage and sated my carnal lusts." _Kyuubi laughed evilly.

_"Just be careful of how you use my son's body. I don't really want to have to explain to Itachi that you're taking Naruto out for a joy ride." _Madara scolded.

_"Again, this concerns me how? And you know very well Uchiha that I would never harm my Kit. If you have finished, remove yourself from my mind, you're touch makes me nauseous." _Kyuubi growled threateningly.

The demon felt Madara withdraw, he would never admit it to the bastard Uchiha but he had actually come to like Madara. He knew there must have been more to the human than first appearances; otherwise the priest would not be involved, and the priest seemed to love Madara a great deal.

He also unfortunately had come to like Itachi; one thing the humans would never come to learn was that demons were greatly affected by the emotions of their hosts. If the humans were aware of his, they most likely would treat the host a whole lot better; therefore the hosts would have much greater control over their demons.

He believed this is what occurred with Yagura, he was not treated as an outcast but identified as the future Mizukage at a young age, he was highly respected and revered for being a host. He was able to take full control of his demon at a very young age.

Utakata was a completely different story, it was not a matter of controlling his demon, they just did not mesh; instead of being enhanced by his demon, Utakata was hampered by his demon's presence, his power and abilities suppressed. Once the human was free of his demon but still retaining some of the demon's essence he would become very powerful indeed. The human reminded him of the priest, only interested in knowledge not power; he enjoyed being in Utakata's company.

It was because of the influence of Iruka and the Toad Sage that had kept his Kit this side of crazy. He had then done what no demon had ever done before, he had bonded with his host; he openly talked with Naruto, he had come to see Naruto as his son, instead of being influenced by Naruto's pain of rejection and abandonment, he had felt a need to comfort and protect. However, he was influenced by Naruto's caring nature and desire for love.

When Naruto was first brought to Pebble and his thoughts modified, he would not go along with the Uchiha's plan to bring Naruto and Itachi together, Madara had shown him the real attraction that Naruto had for Itachi and told him although Itachi may have been protesting their union, claiming that he was not gay; that in reality Itachi was deeply in love with Naruto, Madara had shown him all the interaction that Naruto had with Itachi over the years. Itachi's need to touch, how during one particular fight Itachi had wrestled Naruto to the ground; his lips brushing against Naruto throat before he disappeared. He had agreed to Madara's plan only because he could see that Itachi would give his Kit the love he so desperately needed. As a result, he had come to care for Itachi; he would protect the bastard Uchiha just as he protected his Kit.

Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried him self before wrapping the towel around his waist and walked to the door, listening for any sound he smiled at hearing the snake's shallow breathing from the next room, he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Opening the door, he slipped out across the hall and into the room opposite his. He caught the needle that was thrown at him, tossing it aside absently. "Is that anyway to greet me," he smiled.

"You shouldn't be in here," Kabuto frowned backing away; something was different.

"You have given him his medicine?" the demon asked, looking the grey haired medic over, he stood wearing only purple training pants with his long hair loose and his glasses sitting on the night stand, he was so much more fuckable; still obviously insane but fuckable. Kabuto only nodded.

"You added a sleeping draft to it?" He enquired, the medic only nodded again.

"He's not to know then, do you not want me here?" the demon whispered, grabbing the medic's chin in a tight grip.

"You're aware," Kabuto whispered back; feeling himself harden.

"Our little secret, if you tell; I will never touch you again." Kyuubi smiled, removing his towel.

"I love you," Kabuto whispered, looking over his lover's glorious naked form.

"I know" he whispered back, "now get on your knees and show me how well you suck cock."

* * *

Madara blinked breaking the connection and deactivating his sharingan; he sat back thinking, Kyuubi was not telling him the whole truth; there was more going on in that demons mind than he let on.

"Well?" Itachi and Pein asked in unison.

"Naruto is well; Kyuubi took possession as soon as Orochimaru marked him with his curse mark. Naruto is off sleeping, completely unaware of what is occurring." Madara explained.

"And the thing with Kabuto?" Itachi exclaimed.

"Kyuubi will utilise Kabuto," Madara said lightly; he didn't really want to tell Itachi that the demon intended to fuck Kabuto using Naruto's body.

"Kyuubi would never do anything to place Naruto in danger, he will be safe;" Pein interjected. Already understanding what the demon had planned.

Itachi sat back with a sigh of relief, he felt calm knowing that Kyuubi was in control of the situation instead of Naruto; he knew Naruto was capable of handling any situation but he had a tendency of trying to redeem his opponents instead of killing them. Kyuubi on the other hand would kill without much thought, if Orochimaru became a problem Kyuubi would kill him instantly, instead of trying to empathise and counsel him.

"That leaves Danzo," Itachi observed.

"Yes, we can't do anything about Orochimaru until Kyuubi reports in with the location of the base of operations. We need to flush out Danzo, I know you want the honour of killing him but I would like Pein to go with you." Madara told Itachi.

The group was interrupted by loud banging at the front door, Hashirama stood to answer the door but stopped when it was smashed open and a very angry Gaara entered, followed by Hidan, Iruka, Kakashi, Neji and Kimimaro. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Itachi seated beside Pein on the sofa.

"You're supposed to be dead," Gaara snapped. "Where's Naruto?"

"Maybe you would like to sit so we can explain everything; you also owe me a new front door." Madara sighed; he knew Gaara was going to be difficult. "Kimimaro it is very good to see you, you are looking well." Madara smiled; the teen did look much better, Neji was obviously taking good care of him, he had that quality that drew a Uchiha's eye; there was an air of fragility about him but he was deadly.

"Where shall I begin," Madara thought aloud.

"How about you start with why he's not dead but Naruto isn't here," Gaara snapped indicated Itachi.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy, why don't you come over here to chat with us?" Hyo asked the teen who was seated on a small stool opposite the prison cage. He looked weak and frail just sitting there cleaning a bubble pipe. He was indeed attractive; he looked more like a prostitute for the nobility or high ranking families than a shinobi.

"Come over here and keep us company for a while," Hyo tried again, watching the teen finish cleaning his pipe and tip a small amount of liquid in it from the bottle around his neck. He just sat there calmly, ignoring the comments. "I'm going to fucking kill you, when I get out of here;" Hyo shouted angrily at the teen who was still ignoring him. "I'm going to torture you to near death and then I'm going to fuck you to death, your last breath will be with me coming inside of you."

The teen finally looked at him with a small smile on his face, cocking an eyebrow at his last statement, mocking him.

"You fucking traitor," Hyo yelled, spotting Sai round a corner and approach the teen on the stool.

"All the minor members of ROOT have been contained, these are all Danzo's personal guards;" Sai indicated the four men in the cage.

Sai slowly approached the cage ignoring the taunts from the prisoners inside, he knew he wasn't a traitor; he had come to hate how Danzo had conducted his business. "There are two missing," Sai observed. "I had better go and inform Pein, are you alright here?"

"I will be fine," Utakata replied, smiling up at Sai from his stool.

"I'll be quick," Sai called out as he raced down the passage to the exit.

Hyo watched the young teen patiently sitting on the stool, his legs crossed with his foot swaying in time to music that he could only hear. The teen's foot suddenly stopped and a cruel smile spread across his features, "I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance, I have been waiting for you;" the teen said suddenly.

Hyo took a step away from the bars of his cell, watching Fu slowly stalk down the dim corridor, his huge frame and bright orange hair becoming visible. He felt mildly annoyed that it wasn't him that would get to kill the whore, maybe Fu would keep the teen alive long enough for him to get a taste.

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Madara asked Gaara after explaining the entire plan to him and reiterating that Naruto was in no danger.

"Somewhat, I see the brilliance of the plan but I do not like that my brother is alone with Orochimaru." Gaara observed.

"Kyuubi is in control of the situation, should the snake become difficult he will kill Orochimaru instantly. Kabuto is in thrall with Naruto, by the time Kyuubi is finished with him, he will be a willing slave." Madara added.

"And you allowed this?" Gaara asked Itachi.

"No, he didn't allow it; he has protested rather strongly." Madara answered for Itachi.

"Good." Gaara stated. He was going to continue but was disturbed by Sai knocking on the broken front door.

"Sai, please come in," Pein called out.

"Sensei, I apologise for the intrusion but I thought I should inform you that there are two ROOT members still unaccounted for, they are both Danzo's personal guards. There is Tera and Fu, both are highly dangerous." Sai reported.

Hashirama frowned, "Fu, is he a tall, powerfully built guy with bright orange long hair, similar style to Deidara?"

"Yes, that's him." Sai replied.

"He was among those bought in, I delivered him to the guard at the prison personally. He is there; did you check all the cells?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes Sensei, he was not in any of the cells." Sai stated beginning to panic.

"I guess he's roaming round the prison then, Utakata is there isn't he?" Pein interjected.

"UTAKATA!" Sai gasped before turning and running out the door.

"Sparrow, could you please take Neji and Kimimaro with you to make sure Sai doesn't go on an all out killing spree while trying to protect Utakata," Madara asked. "I wouldn't worry about Fu, I am sure that Utakata has already dealt with him."

"We had better meet with Tobirama, Tera is still missing and could be aiding Danzo to escape." Pein told Itachi.

* * *

Itachi, happy to finally see some action, was out the door in an instant; he desperately wanted to kill Danzo. Spotting Tobirama talking with Iruka and Kakashi, he raced over, where he was joined by Pein, Gaara and Hidan.

"We have been informed that Tera one of Danzo's personal guards is still missing, do you remember if there are any tunnels we did not search leading out of the tower." Itachi asked Tobirama.

"No we sealed them all, there is only one other that I sealed as Hokage, the foundations had rotted beyond repair; it leads out to the abandoned training ground twelve." Tobirama explained before realisation hit him, turning he ran at full speed to the abandoned training ground.

* * *

Kabuto rolled burying his face in his pillow, it was still dark outside and he really didn't want to get out of bed. Slowly stretching his aching muscles, a smile spread over his face; his beloved had made such wondrous love to him during the night. He would never have realised that his lover could be so demanding and insatiable, his entire body was covered in deep claw and bite marks; both him and his bed were covered in blood and semen. Performing a healing jutsu, he watched as the evidence of his lover's passion disappeared; he needed to shower and change the bed linen before Orochimaru found out he had spent the night with Naruto.

After a hot shower, he quickly changed the bed linen with clean linen he had stolen from the housekeeping closet in the hallway and prepared an elixir for Orochimaru. His master would still be weak and only able to travel a short distance today.

After ordering breakfast as per his lover's instructions; he took his lover his breakfast. Lightly knocking on the door, he entered to find Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in a pair of black training pants and one of his purple training tops. He smiled at how beautiful his lover looked in his clothes, "I have brought you your breakfast, is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked.

"No, remember our arrangement," his lover warned.

"Of course," Kabuto managed running his fingertips over Naruto's forearm.

"Do not touch me unless I give you permission." Naruto snarled.

"I apologise," Kabuto stammered snatching his hand away. "I will be in my room if you need anything." He whispered before rushing out the door.

Kyuubi stretched, he felt wonderfully relaxed and refreshed. Demons didn't need to sleep and eat in the way that humans did; they obtained energy in other forms, such as taking the life force of creatures or through sex. A bout of sex could keep him sustained and alert for a good week but because he was in his kit's body, he needed to take food to maintain the body. Demons loved sex; they loved everything about the act, they regularly came to earth in human form for the sole purpose of having sex with humans, it was a far more pleasurable way of obtaining energy than killing and sucking the life force from a human. Demon hosts tended to be sexual creatures due to their demons love of sex, a demons sexual appetite transmute to its host; hence Gaara's sadistic need for pain and blood, and the sweet and charming Utakata was an aggressive demanding uke that liked his sex dirty.

Naruto like Kyuubi was very demanding of his lover; he loved most forms of sex but found aggressive or extreme kinks distasteful. He was very proud of his kit's sexual experimentation; he himself was not generally an aggressive lover but he disliked the medic intensely and was not something to be considered as a lover but a mere tool to be used; the medic was obsessed with his kit and forced himself onto Naruto. He would kill the medic before he allowed his kit to be subjected to the medic's depravity.

Forcing himself to eat his breakfast of rare steak, eggs and steamed green vegetables; he contemplated Madara's plan, although Madara stated that he wanted to wait until the base operations was located, he knew the real reason was because Madara himself wanted to kill Orochimaru.

* * *

Kabuto placed the breakfast tray on the night stand and assisted his master to drink his elixir.

"I must say, this tastes so much better than all your previous drafts;" Orochimaru stated, closing his eyes as he felt the elixir burning through his nerve endings and healing his body.

"We did have an agreement," Kabuto replied, placing the empty glass on the tray and picking up the plate of soft scrambled eggs.

"Have you seen our guest this morning? Has there been any change?" Orochimaru asked taking the plate of eggs.

"I took him his breakfast before I came in here, there is no change; I had to order him to eat." Kabuto lied, hoping his master didn't notice.

"Good," Orochimaru began before being interrupted by a knock at the door. "Housekeeping?" he enquired of Kabuto.

"No, I cancelled all housekeeping," he explained with a frown. Pulling a scalpel from his weapons pouch he cracked open the door and peered through the crack. Shutting the door again he replaced the scalpel and grinned at Orochimaru.

Ripping the door open he grabbed the visitor by the throat dragging them into the room, where he forced them to their knees and wrapped his hand through the pink hair to keep them still.

"Well my dear, it is exceedingly good to see you managed to escape," Orochimaru chuckled, looking over Sakura's trembling form.

* * *

Hashirama grabbed Sai by the arm as they entered the prison; "you know better than to rush into an unknown situation." He reprimanded the young shinobi.

"I apologise Sensei but Fu is Danzo's second in command, he is very dangerous;" Sai responded. He did know better but the thought of Utakata alone in the prison with that monster sent a surge of emotion through him.

The group made a slow sweep of the prison, checking to make sure the other prisoners were still locked in their cells before making their way to Utakata's location.

"What is that smell?" Neji complained as they rounded the corner to see Utakata still sitting on his stool cleaning his bubble pipe and humming softly to himself.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked coming to kneel in front of Utakata, he looked over to the cage opposite that held Danzo's personal guards. He frowned when he saw them silently huddled in the far corner of the cage.

"I'm fine," Utakata smiled cupping Sai's cheek in his hand.

"What the?" Sai heard Neji mumble, he looked up to see the group looking down the corridor behind where Utakata was seated. Looking over his lover's shoulder he noticed the corridor's roof, walls and floor were covered in blood and chunks of flesh. He watched a chunk of flesh matted with bloodied orange hair slide down the wall to thud on the floor. He fought the bile rising in his throat, "what happened?" he asked softly to his lover.

"He was waiting until you left before he attacked. I was waiting for him." Utakata stated with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess we had better get a clean up crew." Hashirama observed looking over the blood and gore soaked corridor; Pein had told him not to underestimate Utakata now he understood why.

"Don't bother," Utakata sighed, "I also hit him with an acid degradation bubble, there will be nothing left to clean up in about an hour."

"Nice work," Kimimaro smiled, wholly impressed with Utakata.

"Thank you," Utakata replied politely, "if we are done for today, I would like to have some lunch, I am rather hungry;" he stated taking Sai's hand. "Take me somewhere nice to eat," he told Sai, standing up from his stool he placed a kiss on Sai's lips, "then I will let you take me," he whispered.

* * *

"Don't think you can get away that easily," Itachi called out to Danzo and Tera who had crested the small hill on training ground twelve.

"Hidan why don't you take care of Tera, while we have a chat with Danzo;" Itachi instructed.

Itachi watched as Hidan moved around to flank the pair; he paused to draw his god's symbol on the ground before plunging a kunai into his chest. Tera cried out in pain, blood blooming over his chest. He heard Hidan laugh out loud plunging the kunai into his throat. Tera dropped to his knees, his hand clutching his throat to stem the flow of blood. Itachi noticed Gaara walking slowly toward Hidan.

"You're taking too long," Gaara complained; gripping either side of Hidan's head in his hands, placing a kiss on Hidan's lips he twisted, breaking his lover's neck. A loud crack rang out over the training field as Tera dropped dead at Danzo's feet, his neck contorted with his spine protruding through the skin of his neck.

"Oh fuck," Hidan muttered getting to his feet; "I just came, Oni you have to stop doing things like that to me in public."

Gaara and Hidan rejoined the group; they watched Danzo kick away the corpse of his guard while removing the sling on his right arm.

Pein felt a familiar tingle up his spine, smiling knowingly he looked around catching sight of Madara standing on the fringes of the training field. He knew his lover wouldn't miss this for the world. He felt another familiar presence, twisting he caught sight of Hashirama slowly jogging toward Madara. He would have preferred if Hashirama were not here, this was going to cause his lover a great deal of pain.

Madara felt Hashirama move beside him, "you shouldn't have come," he told his lover gently.

Hashirama looked out over the training field, Danzo was removing the bandages from his right arm; he was suddenly engulfed in pain, dropping to one knee, he blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes. "What did that bastard do to me?" he seethed.

"I am sorry, I felt it when we came to collect Naruto, I didn't know how to tell you. He is a disgusting vile creature that needs to be put down, let Pein and Itachi deal with him." Madara replied reaching down to comfort his lover. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here to witness this."

Tobirama reeled back almost loosing his foot if it weren't for Iruka and Kakashi. He turned to see his brother being helped to his feet by Madara, "the pain my brother must in," he thought with anger.

"Look at you, and you had the gall to call Naruto a monster." Itachi spat. "It was you wasn't it? You who killed my best friend Shisui and planted the suicide note; then you blamed me for it. You placed the seed of doubt into my clan by instructing Shisui to follow me, so when he turned up dead they looked to me."

"For all this," Danzo smiled, running his hand over the right arm and right eye; "I have the famous copy ninja to thank. Thanks to you Kakashi Hatake, I came up with the idea and plan. When your friend and team mate Obito Uchiha gifted you with his left eye while he lay dying; I immediately saw the benefit. His gift to you proved to be wondrous, I wanted that." He grinned.

"I needed to test my theory and why not test it on the most powerful Uchiha of his time, Shisui Uchiha; he was not just your friend was he Itachi, he was like your older brother, you loved him like your brother. I killed him and took his right arm and his sharingan. When the transplants proved successful, it was just a matter of telling you that your clan murdered Shisui so you would be blamed for murder and put to death. Stating that the Uchiha clan thought you far too loyal to Konoha and an obstacle in their quest for power. You were so filled with grief, you didn't question my honesty."

"You took the sharingan of the most powerful Uchihas and planted them in Shisui's arm. How many do you have there, ten?" Itachi spat. He had felt Shisui's chakra coming off Danzo when they came to collect Naruto, he had finally learnt the truth behind his brother's death and how much he had been manipulated my Danzo and the council of elders.

Tobirama looked over the ten sharingan eyes embedded into Danzo's transplanted arm and in his right eye. "And where does Hashirama fit into this?" he demanded.

"I wanted more power, I needed more power; where better than the only man capable of defeating the great Madara Uchiha, the first Hokage. I knew Orochimaru was experimenting with his DNA…"

"WHAT!" Hashirama exclaimed to Madara.

"I'll explain later," Madara muttered.

"So instead of manipulating his DNA, I transferred his cells directly into my right arm, absorbing what remained of his chakra and his abilities." Danzo went on. "Now it is time for you to die Itachi along with Madara's pet dog."

Pein pulled Itachi back who attempted to attack Danzo, "not yet;" he remarked.

"You think you can defeat me dog," Danzo snarled to Pein.

"You have taken by force, that which I have gifted to my sons; you have defiled both my Uchiha and Senju clan. It is time to pay." Pein stated.

Itachi frowned not understanding what Pein was talking about, he suddenly took a step back watching as darkness enfolded Pein, he became taller, his bright orange hair changing to stark white from the roots to the tips and lengthening down his back. His eyes changed to a burning red/orange while a necklace of six burning orange magatama appeared around his throat. The darkness lifted to leave Pein standing in a long black kimono with the Uchiha and Senju symbols on each sleeve, in his right hand he held a long katana and in his left a monks shakujo.

Itachi blinked, shaking his head disbelieving who was standing in beside him. "This is an illusion," he heard Danzo scream out. "You are not real; you are nothing but a legend."

"Do I look like a fucking legend," Pein smiled.

"You do not exist." Danzo stammered trying not to believe who stood in front of him.

"No fucking way," Hidan's voice quivered beside a gapping Gaara.

"The Sage of Six Paths exists," Kakashi gaped at Iruka, "I always thought he was just a legend."

Pein looked over to see Madara had joined him, looking him over with a grin; "So do I call you Rikudo Sennin or Pein?" Madara smiled. He had always wanted to see Pein in his true form and he was not disappointed, he was otherworldly beautiful. It was still a little hard to believe, even with him in the flesh beside him; that his lover was the father of all ninja, the one who first channelled chakra. The legendary ten tailed demon and father to the Uchiha and Senju clans.

"Baby, you can call me anything you want;" he replied with a cheeky wink. "Let me deal with Danzo first."

Danzo released his izangai jutsu at Rikudo, it was one of the most powerful jutsu's in existence, a forbidden Uchiha jutsu. Rikudo merely cast is aside; "You can not hit me with something that I invented, idiot." Rikudo smiled. "I may have been a priest but I was never a pussy." Raising his Shakujo, counteracting Danzo's stolen wood release jutsu, again the idiot was attempting to use a jutsu on him that he had invented. Rikudo released a powerful wave of charka that was laced with red demon chakra at Danzo; causing his implanted sharingan to explode. Danzo dropped to his knees clutching his right arm, his ruptured right eye dripping blood and black fluid on the ground.

"He's all yours Itachi, why don't you show him what it really means to possess the sharingan." Rikudo grinned. "Now where were we?" he said pulling Madara into a heated kiss.

"You know, I thought you would be all 'holier than thou' in this form;" Madara commented pulling away from his lover.

"No, it has always been me, I just looked different;" Rikudo winked.

"I thought taking on the look of one of Nagato's six paths was very clever," Madara stated.

"And which look to you prefer?" Rikudo grinned but he felt a dead weight in his gut, he loved Madara but he knew he couldn't be with his lover if all he wanted and saw in him was potential power.

"I think I prefer the old you," Madara took Rikudo's hand giving a light squeeze; "you know what your piercing do to me."

Rikudo laughed pulling Madara into a tight hug, the dead weight lifted; all was right again. "We had better check on Hashirama." He said pulling Madara towards their lover.

* * *

Itachi approached Danzo on the mound, gripping his chin tightly he pulled Danzo's head up to meet his eyes. "Welcome to my world," he spat pulling Danzo into his Tsukuvomi, his spiritual world and darkness.

Danzo blinked looking around, he was tied to a cross, the landscape was all black with a blood red sky. "I have such sights to show you." Itachi grinned evilly. Danzo began to scream.

* * *

"Hashirama are you feeling a little better now, I used a small amount of demon charka on him to burn out all of your cells within his body." Rikudo asked pulling Hashirama into his arms.

"I don't understand why I was in pain over it" Hashirama questioned, he didn't understand why he felt physical pain when Danzo removed his bandages.

"Danzo implanted your cells and chakra directly into Shisui's arm, when he removed the bandages he activated both yours and Shisui's chakra; the two chakras working against each other is what was causing the pain. Because the pain was localised within Shisui's right arm, Danzo was not affected but because the chakra he stole from you was still essentially your chakra, it connected with you." Rikudo explained.

Madara caught a blur out of the corner of his eye; he turned to see both Yagura and Utakata standing several metres away from them.

"Master, we felt your transformation, do you require anything?" Yagura politely asked with a slight bow.

"Don't call me that," groaned Rikudo, "and not a word out of you;" he pointed at Utakata. He knew with his transformation and use of his demon chakra he had sent a pulse of power over the land, every demon would have felt his arrival.

"As you wish Sensei," Utakata bowed deeply with a small smile on his lips, Rikudo/Pein hated to be revered and it never got old teasing him.

Darkness enfolded Rikudo again, his features blurring before the darkness lifted to leave Pein standing in his place.

"Welcome back," Madara grinned.

"Very funny," Pein sarcastically replied; looking over toward Itachi on the hill. "He is taking his time over there, how long to you think has had Danzo trapped for?" He asked Madara.

"It's been what about 10 minutes? I'd say around a year; he must be working out quite a number of issues with Danzo, Itachi's brand of therapy." Madara observed walking toward the mound.

As the reached the hill, Itachi broke contact with Danzo smiling. "You're not going to kill him?" Hashirama asked, looking at Danzo twitching and drooling on the ground.

"Death is a release, he does not deserve release; he will continue to pay for all he has done." Itachi hissed.

Both Pein and Madara nodded approvingly, the bastard deserved no less. "Hidan, would you please be kind enough to take him to the prison; just throw him in a corner somewhere, he won't be a problem for anyone." Madara politely ordered. He would have asked Iruka or Kakashi but he was pretty sure that Danzo would have somehow ended up dying on his journey there.

"Brother," Tobirama came up to his brother, "we need to start working on distributing supplies to the villagers;" he stated.

"And announcing the next Hokage," his brother said grapping Tobirama's arm. "I have always been proud of you."

"I think we should make the announcement tomorrow, more supplies will be arriving this evening, and we can put on a festival with the announcement." Madara thought. "Get a bit of life back in to the village, first thing you need to do is sack the entire council of elders and get proper advisers."

"Like you?" Tobirama asked cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Of course like me, and my Uchiha second, Yagura; where is that boy? He has an extremely wicked sense of humour." Madara chuckled.

Madara noticed Itachi standing on the fringes of the group looking deeply worried, he understood Itachi's concerns, walking over to Itachi he pulled him aside; "he is safe, we will get him as soon as we get word; if he were in trouble he would let us know immediately." Madara tried to sooth Itachi's concerns. Madara thought for a moment, "Can you feel him?" he asked.

"No, I lost contact with him, when he was taken," remarked Itachi; "I was worried that something had happened to him but now I think it is because Kyuubi is in control and has Naruto tucked away."

"If you can trace him again, then you know we have to move to rescue him." Madara observed, happy to have another way to link into his son. "We need to trust that Kyuubi will do the correct thing."

"You're asking me to trust a demon," Itachi spat.

"Not just any demon but a demon that has bonded to his host. Although Kyuubi has always stated that Naruto is just his host and the only reason that he is protecting Naruto is so he can be free of him. Kyuubi can be free of his host if Naruto was killed but Kyuubi protects Naruto as if he were his son. He keeps referring to Naruto as his kit, I don't know if a demon can love, I will have to ask Pein about that, but if it can, then Kyuubi loves Naruto."

Itachi thought about what Madara had said for a long while, "You're right," he finally replied.

* * *

"So we have an arrangement then?" Orochimaru stated, it was really a rhetorical question, he was well aware that the bitch had no choice in the matter.

"Of course," she muttered from her kneeling position, she winced slightly as Kabuto tightened his grip in her hair at her disrespect. "My Lord Orochimaru," she added.

"Good, Kabuto take her to meet our guest;" Orochimaru ordered, turning back to his breakfast.

Sakura seethed with anger, how had she managed to get herself in to this situation; first duped into marrying Danzo and being turned into a whore for the amusement of his members; she had fallen into a pit of depravity, she hated herself for all she had become. She had allowed her obsession for Sasuke to over rule her better judgement, she had betrayed her best friend, blamed him for Sasuke leaving when she knew very well that he left because he lusted after power.

Then she tried to betray Naruto again by making him claim her unborn child, except he knew the truth and Itachi had been there; she should have known Itachi would never give up Naruto. She had seen how much he wanted Naruto, just like she had seen how Sasuke loved yet hated Naruto; Hating Naruto because he was in love with him. She was blinded by jealously, how she had come to hate Naruto, she was well aware of how he was treated by the villagers but she didn't care; he had both the Uchiha brothers lusting after him.

Now she was in an arrangement with Orochimaru, she would hand over her baby to him once it was born; not that she cared, and become his spy and assistant medic to Kabuto, that she had issues with.

She would have to find a way to escape or make herself invaluable to Orochimaru. Whichever came first.

She followed Kabuto into the next room down the hall, skidding to a halt at seeing Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How?" she asked in shock, Naruto would rather die than be taken by Orochimaru.

"Curse mark," Kabuto stated proudly. "And make sure you keep your slut hands off him, he is mine." He threatened.

Sakura took several steps forward disbelieving her eyes; suddenly stopping she fought the urge to flee. She had been teammates with Naruto for a long time, she knew almost everything about him, she took in the slitted eyes, the sharp razor claws and how his whisper marks had deepened; she knew that the creature on the bed was definitely not Naruto.

She didn't know if she should run or giggle internally with glee; seated on the edge of the bed was Kyuubi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Shinobi picked his way through the crowded marketplace, gently pushing his way through the excited villagers wanting to see their new Hokage. He had not come to see the new Hokage, well he had been Hokage once before so he wasn't exactly new; he needed to confirm the rumours, he needed to see with his own eyes that the other lived.

Breaking through the crowd to a small raised dais where the not so new Hokage was handing out plates of food to villagers. Tobirama smiled and chatted with villagers as he handed out steaming plates of food along side the leader of the Akatsuki. Pein the great enemy of old had suddenly become a hero, assisting Tobirama in retaking Konoha from Danzo. The signature black and red cloaks could be seen milling about behind the dais area, he caught sight of Madara talking with Sasuke, the younger Uchiha laughing at something Madara had said. Sasuke seemed happy, which puzzled him, he had heard that Sasuke had held his dying brother in his arms only two days ago, yet here he was laughing at some joke? He had also heard that Naruto had been taken by Orochimaru, why were they here celebrating and not looking for Naruto? Not that he cared one way or another; he was here for an entirely different reason.

He stiffened as he caught sight of his most hated, 'so the rumours are true' he thought, watching the tall noble looking male walk up beside Pein, he frowned as he watched the man run a hand intimately down Pein's back; ' I heard he was fucking Madara?' he thought; 'not that it matters, he will still die'. He watched with disgust as his hated one handed out plates, talking with his brother; he seemed so happy, so oblivious to all the pain and death that had been conducted in his name, how he had cursed his name his entire life, Hashirama the first Hokage; how he burned to kill him.

He was pulled from his thoughts at hearing his name being called, he looked around to find Kakashi waving to him; he walked over to were Kakashi stood with Iruka and Sai.

'My friend, it is good to see you'," Kakashi smiled, 'I heard you finally placed in a request to join Pebble'.

'Yes, now that the village is safe and Danzo is no longer Hokage; I thought it time to move on; I no longer have a team to train, so I thought that my skills would be best used elsewhere'. He replied as Madara and Hashirama joined them.

'Madara Sensei, I would like to introduce you to Tenzo', Kakashi introduced.

'Yamato', the shinobi corrected shaking Madara's hand before turning to Hashirama; 'Sensei it is a pleasure to meet you' he smiled warmly.

'When we received your request we asked Kakashi about you, he said you were a very skilled shinobi and an excellent teacher,' Madara offered.

'I have always tried my best,' Yamato replied happily. He felt nauseous just standing beside Hashirama, how he fought the urge to plunge his kunai into the man's heart.

'I would like to extend you an invitation to join Pebble, you may move across when it is convenient, Kakashi and Iruka will help you get settled.' Madara offered.

'Thank you very much Sensei,' Yamato smiled.

'Once you are settled Pein will see to your missions and training; we are a little busy at the moment, so Zetsu is handling all our mission requests.' Madara explained before he frowned slightly taking a step back; he suddenly clutched his hands to his head crying out in pain dropping his knees, blood dripping from his nose.

Yamato watched as Pein rushed over pulling Madara to his chest, Madara whispered something to Pein before the big Akatsuki leader threw Madara over his shoulder and walked toward the Uchiha compound, calling for Sasuke over his shoulder.

* * *

Kyuubi stared at Sakura, he was filled with revolution. He had always found pregnancy to be beautiful, it was the foundation of magic, the spark of life, the creation of a soul but this woman made it appear corrupt. There was nothing beautiful nor appealing about her, he was aware that she saw him for who he was and not Naruto. He could easily kill her and that spawn she carried but should Naruto ever find out his body was used to kill an innocent unprotected infant it would forever leave a stain, it would be an act he would never recover from regardless of the fact that he was not in control.

'Leave us,' he ordered Kabuto continuing to stare at Sakura.

'You want me to leave you alone with this whore?' Kabuto stammered, there was no way in the seven circles of hell he was about to leave his beloved alone with the slut.

'Come here,' Kyuubi ordered. Kabuto stepped closer to his lover a smile touching his lips before he was ceased by the throat and dragged closer to Naruto. 'When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it…..without question. If you behave and do as you are told you will be rewarded, if you fail to do this, you will be punished.' Kyuubi whispered in his deep gravel voice, running a clawed thumb along Kabuto's jaw. 'Are you going to behave or do I need to punish you?'

'I will behave,' Kabuto whispered back lowering his eyes in submission.

'Good, leave us.' Kyuubi ordered again.

'Your not Naruto,' Sakura stated when Kabuto left the room.

'And?' Kyuubi replied.

'I could tell Orochimaru,' Sakura smiled.

'And I could kill you before you reached the door, do you think I care that you are fat with some bastards leavings' Kyuubi smiled back.

Sakura flushed, she needed to think fast; 'Naruto would never hurt an innocent,' she stammered.

'You are hardly innocent and Naruto is not the one in control here'. Kyuubi smugly replied. 'You have nothing to bargain with' he stated moving from the bed to stand in front of Sakura, he could feel her shaking. Wrapping his clawed hand around her throat he lightly squeezed, making his point clear; he had no intention of killing her, just frighten her an awful lot.

'Wait,' she gasped terrified. 'I know who his backers are.'

Kyuubi released his grip slightly, 'His backers?'

'You don't think he has been able to conduct his experiments and such without financial backing, I know who they are; I know who he met with in Konoha.' She begged.

'I could easily find this out from Kabuto,' Kyuubi growled.

'He maybe in thrall to you but he is still loyal to Orochimaru, he will only go so far in betraying his master, especially when his own future security is at stake.' Sakura pleaded.

Kyuubi didn't believe that the bitch was lying to him but he did suspect that she would feed the information she held very slowly, either to prolong her life or waiting for an opportunity to escape. He needed the information she had and being fed tid bits at her leisure was not what he had in mind. 'I will make a deal with you,' he purred. 'You keep my little secret and tell me who Orochimaru's backers are and I will give you what you have always wanted'.

'I will not have sex with you,' she stammered.

'Please, I wouldn't fuck you with Kabuto's dick, don't insult me'. Kyuubi spat tightening his grip on her throat again. 'What is the one thing you have craved, lied to get, cheated and attempted to kill for?'

'Sasuke,' she breathed, hope blossoming in her eyes.

'Yes, I will give you Sasuke,' Kyuubi smiled; what better way to search her mind and although it galled him to no end, he knew he had a better chance of success with someone intimately familiar with Orochimaru and the bitch had been right about Kabuto, he couldn't be trusted. 'Please send Kabuto back in so I can make the arrangements for your lover to join you.'

'Thank you," Sakura grinned; she was beyond happy, she would finally have Sasuke.

'Kabuto come here,' Kyuubi ordered as Kabuto entered the room. He noticed Kabuto's hesitation, 'probably fearing he would be hurt again' he thought with satisfaction. Cocking an eyebrow at Kabuto's hesitation, he smiled when he heard Kabuto's mumbled apology before rushing over to knee in front of Kyuubi. He raised his clawed hand to cup Kabuto's cheek, smiling when the medic snapped his eyes shut expecting pain. Kyuubi ran his clawed thumb over Kabuto's cheek bone, 'look at me,' Kyuubi whispered.

Kabuto raised his eyes to meet black slitted ones, 'I love you,' he whimpered.

Kyuubi pulled Kabuto up until his lips hovered above the medics, 'do you want me to kiss you," he whispered.

'Please,' Kabuto begged.

'Have you been good?" Kyuubi asked.

'Yes,' Kabuto breathed a shaky breath. Sighing in delight as those wonderfully soft lips brushed over his; he fought the urge to deepen the kiss not wanting to anger his beloved. He moaned loudly as his lover deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. Kabuto gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly feeling that clawed hand descend to gently grasp his hardened length. 'Please,' he begged; 'please fuck me.'

'You have been good but you haven't been that good,' his lover chuckled.

Kabuto arched his back as pleasure ran through him, his lover had slipped his hand into his training pants and was slowly pleasuring him; he slowly began to thrust into the soft clenched fist. 'Do you want to come?' His lover whispered against his lips.

'Please,' he begged again, digging his nails into his lover's shoulders, groaning at the play of muscles under his hands.

'There is something I need you to do,' Kyuubi whispered into Kabuto's ear.

'Anything,' the medic ninja pleaded. Naruto's touch was torturously slow.

'I need you to delay our leaving this inn for another two days,' Kyuubi whispered, gently increasing the speed of his hand.

'Yes, not a problem, Orochimaru is still too weak to travel,' Kabuto groaned taking his lover in a heated kiss.

'And' Kyuubi whispered breaking the kiss, annoyed that the medic would take such liberties without being given permission. 'I want you to tell Orochimaru that you have located Sasuke and he wishes to rejoin his little entourage.'

'WHAT!' Kabuto stammered pulling away, frowning suddenly suspicious.

'I have located Sasuke and I fully intend to take my revenge on him but until that happens he has another use.' Kyuubi whispered against Kabuto's neck, lightly biting the area that drove the medic insatiable.

'I can't do that, Orochimaru wants him dead;' Kabuto pleaded; moaning at the contact on his neck.

Kyuubi pulled away from Kabuto and removed his hand from the medic's straining length. 'I understand and I will never force you to do anything you disagree with, I have enjoyed our time together and will miss you.' Kyuubi coldly stated standing and walking to the door, leaving Kabuto slumped on the floor staring up at him dumbfounded.

'What? I don't understand;' Kabuto asked shaking his head in disbelief; his beloved had just ended their affair? 'Naruto, you can't be serious?'

'Look who has joined our little group, Sakura is a very demanding passionate woman; she will not last long without company, it will fall on me to satisfy her carnal needs;' Kyuubi replied innocently. He smirked internally at the flash of jealously and hatred that filled Kabuto's eyes. 'I will have to spend my nights pleasuring her; there will be no room for you. We only have the three rooms rented, yes? You might as well move her straight in here with me. I suppose it won't be so bad, with the amount of experience she has had, I'm guessing she'd be a wildcat in bed. I hope she can deep throat, I do enjoy great head. Don't look so crestfallen, I will try to think of you while I take her; although it will be difficult to think of you with my head between her thighs.' Kyuubi explained running his tongue over his bottom lip. 'You are not exactly equipped the same.'

Kyuubi smirked again at the look of horror on the medics face, 'there must be some other way,' he stammered.

'Well with Sasuke here, he would be able satisfy Sakura freeing up my time for you but alas that is not an option.' Kyuubi shrugged. 'Hadn't you better rush off and attend your Master.' Kyuubi said opening the door for Kabuto to leave.

'Please don't do this,' Kabuto pleaded grabbing his lover's hand.

'Don't touch me,' Kyuubi growled pinning Kabuto against the wall. 'I will never touch you again.'

'NO!' Kabuto cried struggling against his lover's strong grip; 'I will talk to Orochimaru, I will make him understand; I will convince him that we need Sasuke. Kabuto begged sobbing.

'Do you want me to touch you?' Kyuubi whispered into Kabuto's ear.

'Yes,' Kabuto moaned.

'Do you want me to fuck you,' Kyuubi whispered again.

'More than anything,' Kabuto breathed in a shaky breath.

'Do you want to come in my mouth,' Kyuubi growled running his tongue along Kabuto's jaw.

'Oh god,' Kabuto moaned his body hardening instantly. 'Naruto please, my dreams have been plagued by the thought.

'Remember, if you are good you will be rewarded but if you misbehave than you shall be punished, the choice is yours.' Kyuubi whispered against Kabuto's neck before pulling away leaving the medic high and dry.

'I understand,' Kabuto replied before leaving the room.

Kyuubi took in a deep calming breath, 'dealing with these humans is exhausting,' he thought; 'now to contact Madara.'

Sitting down on the edge of the bed again the demon considered going through Zetsu to make contact with Madara but since he had already created a link with the Uchiha he decided to contact Madara directly. Kyuubi instantly regretted his rush to establish the link when he felt Madara cry out in pain and saw him drop to the ground clutching his head. 'Could have done that with a little more finesse,' he thought. He watched as Pein gripped Madara to his chest and heard Madara groan 'it's Kyuubi.'

He pulled from his link slightly, allowing Madara time to recover from his intrusion, _'Did I hurt you Uchiha?' __Kyuubi snorted._

_'You could have just gone through Zetsu,' __Madara snapped grunting as he was hauled over Pein's shoulder._

_'This was faster, is the little Uchiha with you, this concerns him;' __Kyuubi replied appearing bored with the conversation. He heard Madara mumble for Sasuke and Pein call out for Sasuke as he walked toward the Uchiha compound._

_Kyuubi patiently waited for Madara to get comfortable, which was only fair considering he almost fried the man's brain. He watched Madara raise a teacup to his lips in shaky hands. Kyuubi winced; he had not meant to hurt the man but hurt him he had. He was about to heal Madara when he felt Pein's charka flood Madara's system healing his lover. _

_'I do apologise for the intrusion Uchiha, if I had known you were so delicate I would given you fair warning,' _Kyuubi sarcastically apologised. In truth the demon did regret hurting Madara but he would never public acknowledge that fact.

_'What is it that you want?' _Madara snapped.

_'Did you know that Orochimaru has financial backers?' _Kyuubi asked.

_'No…but it does makes sense that he would have financial support, do you know who these people are?' _ Madara sighed, 'it never ends,' he thought.

_'I do not know who they are but I do have someone here with all the answers, that is where the little Uchiha comes in,' _Kyuubi replied. _'The pink haired bitch has joined our merry group, she recognised me as not being Naruto and still lusts after the Uchiha, she holds the knowledge of the snake's financial backers and little Uchiha can use his sharingan to obtain that knowledge.' _

_'Why can't you just enter her mind like you did mine,' _Madara seethed, still angry over the demons intrusion and how easily he expected them to give up Sasuke.

_'I can not enter a mind until the other has entered mine first, you came uninvited, I am just returning the favour; just send the bastard Uchiha and stop arguing.' _Kyuubi growled back.

_'You expect us to deliver Sasuke right into Orochimaru's hands? Do you really think I am that stupid,' _Madara snapped.

_'I really think you are that stupid….you're words not mine,' _Kyuubi chuckled. _'Uchiha, do you really think I have not already laid plans to ensure the little bastard Uchiha's safety, as much I would like to see him dead; it would hurt my Kit; not because he holds any affection for the bastard but because it would hurt the one he loves,' _the demon replied. _'You have my assurance that I will do everything in my power to ensure the little bastard does not come into harm; however, he will be required to keep that pink haired whore occupied. You understand my meaning, he needs to demonstrate requited love for the whore and possibly fuck her.'_

_'Is there no other way?' _Madara asked.

_'You know that is the second time I have been asked that same question in the span of ten minutes; the answer then was no and the answer now is no, I don't think you understand what it is I will be required to do to ensure that bastards safety. Unless you would like to perform a cloning jutsu and take my place, than you can be the one to suck that medic dry.' _Kyuubi growled in anger.

_'I understand, are you still at the Red Lantern hotel just outside of Chiba?' _Madara asked realising how much of a hated situation the demon was in.

_'Yes, I have organised for the snake to be delayed in this location for another two days,'_ Kyuubi answered.

_'I will speak to Sasuke, I can not promise he will come,' _Madara offered.

_'He will come; he is desperately trying to make good with my Kit for all his wrongdoings.' _Kyuubi stated. _'Until next time Uchiha.'_

Kyuubi lay back on the bed; he needed to think; although Kabuto may initially convince the snake of Sasuke's worth, that may change once he was here. He had to find a way to make Sasuke invaluable to Orochimaru. Kyuubi relaxed back against his pillow, a smile tugging at his lips. 'Yes, that could work,' he thought.

* * *

Madara sat in silence thinking, his mind was still fuzzy from the demons presence; 'we have a problem,' he began. 'Naruto is safe,' he said at seeing Itachi grow tense. 'We have just learnt that Orochimaru has backers, Kyuubi is unable to find out who they are as yet but Sakura has joined them and claims she holds the knowledge of the financial backers. Kyuubi wants Sasuke to join him and is getting Kabuto to convince Orochimaru that Sasuke is of benefit.' Madara sighed. 'Sasuke we need you to meet up Kyuubi at the Red Lantern, you need to use your Sharingan to obtain the information we require but you will also need to pacify Sakura; you understand what that may entail.' Madara paused, he could see Sasuke did not want this and his lover wanted this even less. 'This is your decision, if you choose not to go we will understand;' Madara finished.

'If you're going, you're going with me,' Yagura interrupted.

'You know I can't take you with me,' Sasuke replied taking Yagura's hand in his own.

'That might not be a bad idea,' Pein stated sitting on the arm of the soft beside Madara; 'do you think it's about time Orochimaru's assassin was also returned to him as well? If Kimimaro was to return as well, that would give Sasuke additional support and we can have both Yagura and Neji following behind.'

'Neji?' Yagura asked.

'You don't think he will allow Kimimaro out of his sight do you? He has already demonstrated that he can be a little possessive where Kimimaro is concerned and the thought of us sending his lover back to the man who tortured and abused him will not go down well if he is left out of the picture.' Pein replied absently running his fingers through Madara's hair. He needed to be close to Madara at the moment, it had scared the hell out of him when his lover had collapsed in the market square; he really needed to have a talk with that demon.

'I can live with that,' Yagura stated. 'But,' he began pointing at Sasuke, 'if you have to fuck her use a clone.'

'She will sense a clone,' Sasuke mumbled unhappily; the thought of just touching Sakura made him nauseous, how was he going to be intimate with her. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was going, with or without additional support; he needed to make good with Naruto, he needed to be there for his friend.

'Fine,' Yagura grumbled. 'Don't you dare go down on that whore, I will never allow your lips anywhere near me ever again if you do and if you have to fuck her use a condom.'

Sasuke smiled at his lover, he loved Yagura more than anything, the demon host made him feel happy, made him feel special, and didn't make him feel guilty over his past mistakes. He leaned over placing a kiss against Yagura's temple, 'it's you that I love, remember that;' he declared softly.

Yagura's eyes flashed arctic blue at the declaration; it was the first time that anyone had ever told him that they loved him and his lover had done it in front of a room full of people. 'Good…you just keep remembering that…..and I may feel the same,' Yagura stammered embarrassingly, he found it almost impossible to express his feelings, in Mist all males were raised believing that to display emotion was to display weakness and weakness was something that got you killed in Mist.

'Sasuke, Yagura; could you please ask Neji and Kimimaro to come and see me after lunch. Itachi could you get a map of the Chiba region and the floor plans for the Red Lantern, we will meet again after lunch to go over the plans.' Pein ordered.

'How are you feeling?' Pein asked after the others had left.

'Better now, I don't think it was Kyuubi's intention to hurt me, he withdrew as soon as he realised that he had come in harder than expected. I don't like sending Sasuke over to Orochimaru; it was a good idea to send Kimimaro along with him. If he should fall under the snakes influence again we will have to get Kimimaro to kill him.' Madara sighed.

'I really don't think it will come to that and I think if that were the case then Kyuubi will happily dispatch him,' Hashirama stated sitting beside Madara, running his fingers along his lover's thigh. 'I was worried about you.'

'I'm fine,' Madara stated looking up at Pein sitting on the arm of the sofa beside him, he was suddenly taken in a savage heated kiss; Pein forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth.

'Don't do that to me again,' Pein whispered against Madara's lips. Madara moaned against his lover's soft lips as he felt Hashirama tug down his black training pants and engulf his semi hardness within his silken warm mouth.

Madara released a moan into Pein's mouth, as he ran his fingers through Hashirama's hair while the man pleasured him. 'I need you inside of me,' he panted against Pein's lips.

Pein pulled away with a frown, 'are you sure?' he asked. It was incredible rare for Madara to take on this role, his lover revelled in giving pleasure, he considered it the ultimate act of intimacy to receive pleasure; plus his dominate nature did not make him an easy submissive. He had come to realise that Madara needed this whenever he as about to do something that emotionally hurt him. The last time had been the night before they left to collect Naruto from Danzo, believing he was leaving the following morning to murder his son and erase his last link to Minato. This time he thought it had a little to do with Naruto and Sasuke but a lot to do with Kimimaro. Madara had seen what that snake had done to Kimimaro over the years and now he was about to ask Kimimaro to go back to his abuser.

'Yes….stop talking and get on with it,' Madara moaned.

Pein needed no more invitation, he pushed Madara back on the buttery soft leather sofa and all but ripped his lover's clothes from his body, squeezing lubricant on this fingers he lifted Madara's leg over his shoulder and slowly inserted a finger while pulling Hashirama into a heated kiss with his other hand. 'ride him,' Pein mumbled against Hashirama's neck

Hashirama stripped off his clothes and straddled Madara's muscular thighs, he was immediately pulled into Madara's hot mouth as his dark lover prepared him.

Madara moaned loudly feeling Pein's long tapered fingers spread lubricant over his passage and hardened shaft. Looking up he watched Pein pull Hashirama back slowly lower him on to his length as Pein slowly entered him. He cried out, pleasure ripped through him as both of his lovers began to move. Taking a steady breath he performed a cloning jutsu, two clones stood beside the sofa, the first moved around the front of the sofa dropping to its knees taking Hashirama deep into its throat, causing Hashirama's back to arch and a scream to escape his lips while he wildly began to ride his lover. The other moved behind Pein dropping to its knees where it began to trace Pein's entrance with its tongue.

'Oh fuck,' Pein groaned in exquisite ecstasy; 'I'm about to come,' he warned thrusting hard into his lover. As he felt his sack tightening he heard Hashirama cry out in release and Madara's passage clench around him. Madara's back arched off the sofa emptying himself into Hashirama while Pein came inside of him.

Pein sagged forward against Hashirama's shoulder, 'fuck' he moaned; 'we have got to do that again.'

'Do we flip a coin to see if it's you or Hashirama that takes this position next time?' Madara asked breathlessly.

'I think it should be Hashirama, I'll give him the ride of his life,' Pein grinned against Hashirama's shoulder giving it a soft bite.

Pein climbed from the sofa pausing to place a tender kiss against Hashirama's lips before doing the same with Madara, 'we have an hour to shower and eat before the meeting begins,' he told his lovers, placing another kiss against Hashirama's temple and running his finger's through his hair. The man had even softer hair than Madara and it turned him on no end as it brushed against his chest while he took Madara. He had come to love Hashirama deeply; he couldn't imagine his life without the quiet stoic man. Hashirama may behave like a monk outside of the bedroom but he was wild and passionate inside it.

* * *

Kabuto paused at the door, his hand on the door knob; he was suddenly assaulted with visions of slowly thrusting into that soft pliant mouth. He instantly hardened, his knees almost giving out on him; he would give anything just to feel his lover take him into his mouth. It was his secret fantasy, he had dreamt it often and woken up to find he had released in his sleep. Now his fantasy would come true, he had convinced Orochimaru that Sasuke was needed if they were going to take Naruto's body and he had been a useful ally in the past. He imagined telling Naruto the good news and his lover being so happy with him that he sinks to his knees and pleasures him. With a smile on his face he twisted the door knob and quietly entered.

The room was dim, the shades had been drawn and his lover was lying on the bed sleeping. Kabuto hesitated, should he wake him? That could anger his lover and he would rather not be punished.

'I am hoping that you have good news?' he heard his lover ask from across the room.

'Yes, Orochimaru has agreed that having Sasuke back will be of benefit but he will be marked with the curse mark again to ensure his does not betray us again.' Kabuto whispered, slowly approaching the bed.

'That shouldn't be a problem,' Naruto muttered; he hoped that Madara had enough sense to mark Sasuke with his own curse mark as he had done with his Kit to neutralise Orochimaru's.

'I have been good,' Kabuto stated hopefully silently kneeing beside the bed.

'That you have but not that good that I am going to blow you, that will come later after Sasuke arrives; however, I did state if you were good I would reward you. I would like you to move your belongings in to this room, unless you wish to share with Sakura and Sasuke?' Kyuubi asked. Having Kabuto close meant he could keep a closer eye on him and bind him to the demon all the more, the medic may be in thrall but he had not fully surrendered. He wanted the medic to completely give himself over to him so he would easily betray Orochimaru over him.

'No, please let me sleep here with you; shall I get my belongings now?' Kabuto asked, he was so happy, he knew Naruto loved him, he wouldn't have asked him to move into his room if he didn't.

'No not yet, you have been good therefore you deserve a reward; would you like me to fuck you?' Kyuubi asked. 'We have to make the best of it while we can, don't we; since our time together will be so short.'

'I don't understand you will leave me?' Kabuto stammered in shock.

'I will have no choice, it is not that I wish to be parted with you my love but isn't this all about Orochimaru taking my body as his own. Unless you plan on being fucked by Orochimaru while thinking it is me.' Kyuubi smirked watching the reality of the situation spread across the medic's face.

Kabuto bowed his head in thought, he finally had his lover, he should be feeling happy that Naruto called him love but he couldn't shake the feeling of depression. He finally had all he had ever wanted and he was about to hand it all over to his Master. He would forever look upon the face of his angel but it would not be his beloved.

'Is that a no to being fucked?' He heard his lover mutter. He looked up into those black slitted eyes; 'they should be blue,' he thought, 'they are the evidence of my betrayal and the corruptness of my Master that I allowed to happen. I thought I could have my taste of Naruto and happily hand him over, I can't, I need him.'

'It's not that I don't want too, I do more than anything but...I'm sorry I need to think,' Kabuto stammered before rushing to the door and slamming it on his way out.

Kyuubi lay back on the bed, the first seed had been planted and it had been far easier than expected. The medic would be his in no time.

* * *

Madara watched Neji seethe on the sofa across from him, Kimimaro had agreed to accompany Sasuke, he had listened patiently while Neji voiced his objection but calmly stated that he needed to do this, if he had taken more notice of what had been occurring whilst he was there, he may have been able to stop Orochimaru's abuse of children. He stated that he felt guilty for remaining so oblivious to all that had occurred.

'I still do not like this,' Neji stated; 'if anything happens to him, I am holding you responsible.' He spat at Madara.

'We will be marking all of you with the curse seal that we developed to counteract Orochimaru's, we do not want to take any risks.' Pein informed them.

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Neji snapped.

'Neji please, can we discuss this later, I have made my decision; I will be going and nothing you say will change my mind;' Kimimaro told his lover quietly. He disliked making a scene and Neji was being difficult.

'I think we have covered everything, if you need additional assistance send word back and we will organise for Suigetsu to join you with Haku meeting up with Yagura and Neji.' Madara finished, standing up and opening a carved wooden box on the coffee table which contained four glass vials holding black liquid and four disposable syringes. 'We will place the curse seal on the small of your backs, Sasuke and Kimimaro since you already have Orochimaru's curse mark, we will inject ours straight into the existing mark.

* * *

Kimimaro sighed in frustration as Neji stomped down the gravel path to the front door, pushing it open he stomped up the stairs, Kimimaro walked through the front door wincing at the bedroom door being slammed. He wasn't sure how to calm his lover, he didn't have experience with this sort of thing, he didn't have experience with any sort of thing; the more time he spent at Pebble and with Neji, the more he became painfully aware of how sheltered his life had been. He didn't understand relationships, he didn't know what was normal and what wasn't; was he supposed to go up and talk to Neji, was he supposed to let him calm down? He felt pain in his chest, he knew it because Neji was angry with him, he didn't like this feeling but he didn't know how to make it stop. He wished that Haku was with them in Konoha, he needed to talk to his friend, there was so much he didn't understand at the moment. He knew some of Neji's anger was because they had not yet been intimate, every time his lover tried to initiate sex, Kimimaro froze up, as much as he desperately wanted to be with Neji, his subconscious overrode his desire. Neji probably thought that he would never get laid if his lover had to go play nice with his abuser.

He didn't know how to push through his fear of intimacy, he didn't know how to be closer to his lover; Neji was so patient with him, he never pushed him to do anything he was not comfortable with. They had not done anything since the time when he took Neji into his mouth, how he loved that, how he loved the control he felt pleasuring Neji.

'Control,' he thought; with dawning realisation. He did not fear intimacy, he feared loss of control, all his life he had never been in control. First his family then Orochimaru; he feared experiencing that same feeling of lack of control with his lover.

Kimimaro opened the bedroom door, finding Neji sitting on the side on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up as Kimimaro entered, 'I can't do this at the moment, I need time to calm down, I may say something that will hurt you.' He sighed.

'I don't want to argue,' Kimimaro stated as he approached the bed; running his fingers along his lover's jaw. Dipping his head he slanted his lips over Neji's; deepening the kiss he opened to allow his dark beauty entrance. He heard Neji growl deep in his throat as their tongues melded together. Pulling away he twisted his fingers around the black fabric of his lover's training top, he dragged it up and over Neji's head, dipping his head again he pressed his lips against Neji's, using his weight he slowly pushed his lover back on the bed, while tugging at his training pants.

Pulling away he traced his lips along Neji's jaw down his throat and over his chest; 'if you start now, I may not be able to stop. I know you are not comfortable with this yet, you had better stop now.' Neji stated gently pushing at Kimimaro's shoulders.

'Control,' Kimimaro mumbled against Neji's tight stomach, dipping his tongue into his lover's naval.

'I don't have much left,' Neji groaned.

'Not you, me. It is not that I am uncomfortable with you; I want to be with you, I have always wanted you but I fear a lack of control. All my life I have not been in control of anything that had happened to me, only recently have I managed to gain complete control over my destiny and I don't want to give that up. I need to feel that I am in control of the situation.' Kimimaro confessed as he grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table.

'Don't you think this is something we should have discussed prior to you touching me' Neji sighed, breathing in a shaky breath as his lover's hand skimmed over his arousal. 'Let me touch you.' He pleaded; all this dominate instincts were roaring at him to take his lover, to give pleasure. He understood Kimimaro's need for control, he grew up in such a restrictive environment where he had so little control over his own destiny, he could relate to his lover's circumstance.

Taking the lubricant from Kimimaro, he placed the tube on the bedside table; untying his lover's kimono he placed a kiss against Kimimaro's alabaster chest. 'Tell me what you want; you have full control over what happens. I will never do anything you are uncomfortable with or dislike.' He whispered against Kimimaro's throat.

'I don't know what I want, I always believed that I was a virgin, it has only been recently that I learnt of what Orochimaru did to me. What was done was against my will so I refuse to count that as sexual experience, as far as I am concerned, I am still a virgin.' Kimimaro explained, once he had learnt what Orochimaru had done, he was worried that Neji would not want him, that he would think he was dirty and used but Neji only made him feel loved and needed.

'You have never fantasised about us together?' Neji asked, rolling over on the bed trapping his lover beneath him and sliding Kimimaro's pants over his lean hips; tracing his fingertips over his lover's velvety sack.

Kimimaro gasped, spreading his legs wider, loving the feel of Neji's fingers on his arousal. 'Tell me, what do you fantasise about, what do you imagine me doing to you?' he heard his lover rasp against his lips.

'You making love to me,' Kimimaro sighed thrusting into his lover's hand.

'That's all?' Neji smiled as he slide down his lover's chest and stomach, lightly nipping at Kimimaro's right hip, he smiled with satisfaction feeling Kimimaro push his hardness into his shoulder. 'Do you want me to stop?'

'No, don't stop,' Kimimaro begged.

Neji ran his tongue from his lover's naval down to his crisp white pubic hairs, sliding his cheek up Kimimaro's length before circling his tongue over the glistening tip. He was surprised by his lover's taste; he generally disliked the taste of male seed. After he'd learnt that Kimimaro had died from Gaara, he had taken several lovers both male and female; none had satisfied him and he had even considered taking Naruto as a lover but he knew he would never be able to give Naruto the love and devotion he so desperately needed, so he only indulged in meaningless liaisons that did nothing to fill the gap in his life. He sighed in contentment; Kimimaro did not taste of salty bitterness but of light fragrant jasmine tea, he thought it had to do with Kimimaro's strange body composition.

Looking up he noticed that Kimimaro had a death grip on the bed sheets and gasping for breath. 'Do you dislike what I am doing,' he asked. Kimimaro shook his head taking a deep ragged breath.

'Are you about to come and fighting it?' Neji asked with a smirk. Neji grinned wider at Kimimaro's hurried nod, 'I want you to come, stop fighting in and just enjoy. Pass me the lubricant; I need to prepare you so I don't hurt you.'

Kimimaro passed Neji the lubricant, 'you don't need to prepare me, due to my body structure I am able to take you without preparation;' Kimimaro explained barking out a shout as Neji took the lubricant from him and returned to pleasuring him with his mouth.

'Come for me,' Neji mumbled.

Kimimaro tightened his grip on the sheets, he whole body felt as though it was on fire, he couldn't control his breathing; he was beginning to panic. He was about to tell Neji to stop but the sight of his lover sucking on his hardness caught the words in his throat. He felt his balls tighten and his lover's silken hair brush against his thighs, electricity surged through his body, he thrust his hand into Neji's hair gripping it tightly as he came deep inside his lover's throat.

Neji lightly bit Kimimaro on his thigh grinning, he had done the impossible, he had made Kimimaro lose control. Spreading lubricant over his own length, he positioned his lover's long legs around his waist, brushing his lips across Kimimaro's. 'You taste so fucking good,' he moaned. 'Sometimes it's a good thing to lose control,' he panted pushing into Kimimaro. 'Only with me,' he whispered pausing once he was fully sheathed to allow Kimimaro time to adjust to him.

'Move,' Kimimaro demanded, he hadn't realised it would feel this good, every time Neji moved his length brushed against something that sent bursts of pleasure up his spine.

Neji kept his thrusts smooth and gentle; he did not want to hurt his lover, as much as Kimimaro seemed to want him to take him harder. Slanting his lips over Kimimaro's he entwined his tongue with his lover's; 'are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes, feels so good.' Kimimaro moaned.

'I have wanted this for so long, you are so much more than I ever dreamt...or fantasised.' Neji panted thrusting faster; he could feel that Kimimaro was close to coming again.

'I love you,' Kimimaro gasped, thrusting harder on Neji's arousal, he was so close.

'Let go, come for me;' Neji growled thrusting harder into his lover. He felt Kimimaro's passage quiver and his vivid green eyes darken before he came, his seed splashing against Neji's chest. With one final thrust, Neji came deep inside of his lover, pressing a kiss against Kimimaro's neck, 'I need you, without you in my life I feel empty;' he mumbled. 'Please be careful, send me a message if you need anything; go to Kyuubi if you feel threatened. I know you are capable of protecting yourself but this is different, that snake hurt you far more than just physically; I am worried about your safety.'

'I know, please trust me, I need to do this;' Kimimaro asked pressing a kiss against Neji's temple.

'I do trust you but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you.' Neji sighed. He understood that Kimimaro needed to do this for closure but just because he understood didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Kabuto lead Sasuke and Kimimaro down the hallway in silence, pausing at the door he turned to Sasuke, 'you try anything with him and I will kill you,' he growled.

'You can try,' Sasuke smirked. 'I have no interest in Naruto, I have learnt from my mistakes.'

'I highly doubt that,' Kabuto grunted before opening the door.

Sasuke quickly looked to Kimimaro who shrugged; they both turned disbelieving eyes to Kabuto, who was staring at the thing that resembled Naruto with reverence. How could the medic possibly believe that thing on the bed was Naruto.

'Kabuto my love, come here,' Kyuubi growled in his deep gravel voice.

Kabuto quickly knelt at Kyuubi's feet. 'Kabuto, you have done exceedingly well, I am most pleased; you have been very good,' he purred. 'You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts tonight.' The demon had to push to the next step, although Kabuto had slept with him in the same room, he had made a pallet of blankets on the other side of the room and slept on the floor. The poor medic was so confused about his situation.

'Could you please give me some time alone with our guests, I will hand them over for you to take to Orochimaru once I am finished,' he smiled brushing his lips over the Kabuto's. 'And please move Sasuke's belongings in with Sakura, I am sure she is most anxious to catch up with Sasuke.

'Naruto, do you think I may sleep with you tonight,' Kabuto whispered.

'I didn't stop you last night but you decided to sleep on the floor, I told you that I would not force you to do anything you did not want.' Kyuubi softly replied running his clawed thumb over Kabuto's lower lip. 'Do you want to sleep with me?'

'Yes,' sighed Kabuto.

'Do you want me to fuck you?' Kyuubi whispered against Kabuto's temple.

'Please,' Kabuto moaned.

'Very well, now if you could make the sleeping arrangements for our guests, I think we need to get Kimimaro his own room, don't you.' Kyuubi instructed.

'He used to sleep at the foot of Orochimaru's bed when the lord did not have company,' Kabuto frowned.

'I don't think that arrangement would be suitable, our lord Orochimaru requires his rest does he not?' Kyuubi asked innocently.

'You are right, I shall make the arrangements,' Kabuto replied placing a kiss on his loves knee, standing he walked from the room glaring at Sasuke.

'Kimimaro, it is good that you could join us;' Kyuubi smiled pulling Kimimaro into a hug and kissing him lightly on both cheeks. 'It is so good to see you looking well, my Kit has been so worried about you.' Pulling Kimimaro into another close hug, he held the beauty close to him, savouring the pleasure that radiated of the immortal man. How he would have enjoyed time alone with the silver haired beauty, introducing him to all manner of pleasure but it seemed the dark haired beauty had gotten there first and he didn't think that Neji was the sharing type.

'Little bastard,' Kyuubi growled at Sasuke. 'You understand your meagre role here?'

'Is Naruto safe?' Sasuke snapped.

'That is not what I asked, you moronic halfwit; we do not have much time for catch up;' do you understand what you have to do?' Kyuubi growled, his eyes flashing slitted red.

'Yes, I understand get the information from Sakura and fuck her if needed,' Sasuke growled back, his own eyes flashing red.

'Oh it will be needed, she is quite the wanton and she has wanted you for a very long time. You must be convincing she must believe that you want her; does Yagura understand what is required?' Kyuubi asked his eyes bleeding back to black.

'Yes although he does not like it,' Sasuke replied his eyes flashing brighter with emotion.

'I have no wish to hurt Yagura, I respect him greatly but I would not have asked this if it were not important.' Kyuubi stated sadly. 'Do you think I like using my Kits body to pleasure that insane medic? We all have to make sacrifices if we want to see this through.'

'You don't need to explain it to me I understand;' Sasuke snapped.

'Watch your tone and attitude with me little bastard, I would derive great pleasure from finishing you;' Kyuubi growled baring his sharpened fangs.

'Are you the reason that Naruto still does not except my apology,' Sasuke asked.

'You wish the answer were that simple, my Kit hates you, his greatest failing is his ability to forgive all those who have wronged him but you, you have done so much wrong that I doubt he will ever be able to forgive you. When he thinks of you, all I feel is seething hatred from him and how much he would love to see you dead.' Kyuubi gloated.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, it hurt him that he had failed his friend so badly; 'I will not give up, I have to make things right with him.'

'Good for you,' Kyuubi stated sarcastically. 'Back to business if you will, unless you wish to continue to wallow in your own misery for a little longer. You will be taken in to see Orochimaru, you need to offer the snake what he desperately wants, or he will kill you; even in his weakened state you are no match for him. Offer him Yagura and Utalata, he would do anything to have the demon hosts as his own. Explain that you would not allow him to take over your body, as much as you thought of him as your lord you refused to give up your body until you saw your brother dead.'

'You think he will buy that?' Sasuke asked he was rather doubtful it would work.

'He is not thinking clearly at the moment, I think his efforts to mark my kit have weakened him far more than he anticipated and although he may have financial backers, he needs fighters, he needs someone to do his dirty work. Also Kabuto will assist in making him see reason.' Kyuubi explained, he paused holding his hand up for silence. Walking over to the door, he opened to find Kabuto approaching the door.

'Kabuto love, please take our guests to meet our Lord; I am sure they are anxious to re-establish their loyalty.' Kyuubi ordered.

Kabuto bowed his head in compliance and lead the pair down the hall to the furthest room at the end of the hall.

* * *

'Kimimaro, my son it is a pleasure to see you, come here let me look at you; you are looking well,' Orochimaru grinned taking Kimimaro's hand.

'My Lord, I am glad to be back, I have missed you,' Kimimaro replied lifting Orochimaru's hand to his lips. 'I have been healed, I was hoping to return and take up my duties again, I promise that will not fail you as I had done before. I am greatly ashamed that I failed you, please forgive me.'

'There is nothing to forgive, you were unwell and I was unable to save you. Welcome back,' Orochimaru replied leaning across the bed to brush his lips over Kimimaro's. 'We shall have to catch up once I regain my strength...I have missed you as well.' He smirked against Kimimaro's lips pushing his tongue into the man's mouth.

'And what of you my prodigal son? Explain why I should kill you now and save myself any further heartache. I have my Kimimaro back why do I need you?' Orochimaru asked leaning back against the soft pillows behind his back.

'I have much to explain," Sasuke stated with his head bowed.

'I am sure you do, go on.' Orochimaru instructed.

'I could not give up my body until I seen my brother dead.' Sasuke began.

'For someone who wanted Itachi dead, you seemed awfully upset about his murder,' Orochimaru glared at him.

'I learnt that Itachi was innocent of killing the Uchiha clan, he had been set up and we were able to reconnect. I learnt a great deal from Itachi, I was deeply saddened by his death.' Sasuke explained.

'How touching,' Orochimaru sarcastically replied. 'Go on.'

'After Itachi was killed, I saw no reason to stay with Madara, he would not teach me what I wanted to learn; he was only interested in teaching Naruto. It is you that holds the knowledge I wish to learn, now I do not need to concern myself with your desire to snatch my body at any given moment.' Sasuke offered.

'Are you here for revenge for Itachi or to rescue Naruto?' Orochimaru smirked again.

'Neither, I know under normal circumstances Naruto would never have killed Itachi, so I do not wish for revenge and that thing is no longer Naruto, there is nothing there worth rescuing. And as for you, my lord, if I had been planning revenge would I have brought Kimimaro back with me. He has always been loyal only to you, why would I bring your immortal assassin back if I planned to kill you?' Sasuke finshed.

Orochimaru looked over to Kimimaro before smiling, 'indeed he is loyal only to me,' he stated tracing his finger tips along Kimimaro's jaw line. 'That doesn't explain why I should keep you alive.'

'I can give you more demon hosts;' Sasuke replied casually.

'What?' Orochimaru spat sitting up, now paying careful attention.

'I am unsure if you are aware but I am currently fucking Yagura of the Mist, I initiated the liaison as thought he would come in handy,' Sasuke explained.

'And you have no problem with betraying him?' Orochimaru asked.

'He is just a fuck and along with him, he will bring Utakata.' Sasuke continued.

'Wait!' Orochimaru interrupted. 'Utakata the six tailed slug host?'

'Yes, you've heard of him?' Sasuke asked.

'Oh yes, he is far more than he appears but he is oh so delicious. I want him,' Orochimaru spat. 'Bring them here.'

'My Lord, this may not be the right time at the moment, unless you are happy to be rid of Sakura; Yagura will surely kill her. Would you like me to keep her happy or would you like the demon hosts. We can always bring the hosts in once the bitch's child is born. I understand that would be the only reason you keep her alive?' Sasuke explained.

'You are right, I want that baby; I need a new test subject and I thought I may get better results with an infant. Where are the demon hosts at the moment?' Orochimaru asked.

'Utakata is at Konoha with Madara and Yagura is situated in an inn not far from here, I wanted to keep him close.' Sasuke replied ignoring a scathing look from Kimimaro.

'Make sure you keep in touch with him and that he follows us but importantly, keep that bitch quiet. You understand what will be required of you?' smiled Orochimaru.

Sasuke fought the desire smack the ugly snake in the face, 'Of course my lord, a fuck is a fuck, I have no problem with this.'

'Good go and see her, remember keep the bitch quiet.' Orochimaru ordered. 'Oh Sasuke, you have done well, welcome back.'

'Thank you my Lord, would you like me to take Kimimaro with me and get him settled?' Sasuke asked.

'No, I would like Kimimaro to remain with me, we have so much to catch up on,' he stated. 'You are so much more beautiful than you were before, my son.' Orochimaru purred resting his hand on Kimimaro's thigh, while waving Sasuke out of the room.

Sasuke refused to meet Kimimaro's eyes as he left the room, they both knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to see the horror in the beautiful man's eyes.

* * *

'Oh my God,' he heard screeched down the hallway. He caught a flash of pink and red before he was enfolded around a rounded belly and his nostrils assaulted with cheap perfume and a lot of it.

'Sakura,' he mumbled, holding her close to him and fighting the urge to throw up. 'I have missed you.'

'Did you really come back for me or for Naruto?' she accused.

'Baby, you have seen Naruto, you know that thing is not Naruto; why would I come back for that. It is you that I have come here for;' he purred trying to pull away from her stink.

'If has always been me, why have you lusted after Naruto and what happened to that other blonde that I met at Konoha, he claimed that the two of you were in a relationship.' She all but shouted stamping her foot.

'Firstly, I never said that it was always you; I was deeply in love with Naruto but he was fucking my brother and Yagura was only temporary, he meant nothing. I realised my mistake at the wedding but by then you were wed and pregnant; I could hardly steal you away from the Hokage.' Sasuke sighed; he was getting a headache from Sakura's perfume.

'And that bitch you were with at the wedding? What is she to you?' She demanded.

'She is dead by Neji's hand that is what she is to me. Are you done nagging me, I have only just arrived; if you do not want me, then I will leave you alone.' Sasuke warned.

'No please, I am sorry; please come into our room so we can get you more comfortable;' Sakura purred brushed her whole body against Sasuke's.

'Sakura, you need to take a shower; you don't need the perfume, I like your natural scent.' Sasuke told her gently leading her into the room they now shared. He thought he would have no difficulty in doing her and getting the information required; now he was not so sure. The thought of betraying Yagura was hanging heavily on him but then he thought of what Kimimaro was going through. 'Maybe we could shower together,' he offered.

Sakura squeaked in excitement running her hands over Sasuke's chest while ripping her clothing off.

* * *

Yamato walked through Pebble observing everything the well maintained village had to offer. He would be staying temporarily at Kakashi's and Iruka's house until a suitable house could be found for him.

He had learnt from the local village that Madara, Pein and Hashirama had a live in housekeeper named Kaori and that she was extremely loyal to Madara; so he could not count on her to aid him killing Hashirama. He had also been lucky enough to meet Jin, an elderly gentleman who was working as Itachi's and Naruto's house and grounds keeper; he was another story altogether. Jin was the sole money earner for his family, which included his grandson; his only heir. Yamato thought Jin would do anything to protect his grandson, he just wondered if that included murder.

* * *

Thank you for your patience...I am currently working on the next chapter and for those who actually read the reviews or submit them; instead of responding directly to comments I tend to respond to comments and questions within the story line.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading, there are new characters and the foundations for more plot twists. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sakura was in heaven pressing her engorged breasts against Sasuke's muscular chest as water from the shower splashed against their skin. Reaching down she encircled her hand around Sasuke's length but frowned at the realisation that it was soft. 'You don't want me!' she accusingly stated.

'Sakura, I do want you but I must admit that I have a hard time being attracted to you while you are pregnant with some other man's child.' Sasuke whispered pressing his lips against her cheek. He was glad that she was unable to see the grimace that crossed his face as he got a taste of her make up.

'I know, I don't feel sexy but I was hoping that you would desire me enough to overlook how ugly I have become;' she sobbed, her tears leaving black trails of eye make down her cheeks.

'How can I overlook it, it keeps pressing into my stomach, I do not feel comfortable making love to you, I do not want to hurt the baby and I think it would be disrespectful to you;' he whispered taking her cheek in the palm of his hand, 'you are not just a piece of meat to be used and discarded; I want to treasure you.' He whispered hoping she would buy such a terrible lie.

'I want you so much, I can't wait, I need you inside of me; do you have any idea of how long I have been waiting for this? How long I have loved you? There must be some way to make you hard for me;' Sakura sobbed against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes looking down at the pink hair buried into his chest. 'Even if she miraculously grew a dick, there was no way in hell I would get hard with her,' he thought. 'I think I may have the solution;' he grinned down at her.

'I know you will be fantastic in bed,' Sakura grinned up at Sasuke and his clone as she lay naked on the bed.

Sasuke had switched positions with his clone as he performed the cloning jutsu and traced the clone with his chakra, making the clone appear as the real Sasuke.

He wished that he had the same capabilities as Madara and his brother, both were able to enter a mind at will; although he was able to drag a person into his world of black and red with his sharingan he was unable to enter a persons mind to read their thoughts and memories with ease, the person had to be relaxed and not agitated. And Sakura was very much agitated; he would let his clone fuck her, there was no way in hell he was going anywhere near that end of her.

'I have done this before and it is incredibly pleasurable for both of us,' the clone smiled approaching the bed, he ran his hand over Sakura's breast while the other skimmed over her enlarged belly to settle between her thighs. The clone's thumb traced over her harden nub causing her to moan loudly. 'Do you want me to lick you there?' The clone asked huskily.

'Oh Sasuke, please,' Sakura moaned, grabbing the clones hand and pressing it's fingers deep inside of her.

Sasuke watched as the clone moved downward, running its tongue over Sakura's thigh and over her mound that had been shaved of all pubic hair. He was intensely glad he remembered to shut off the senses of smell and taste on the clone, normally he would heighten them on his clone when he was with Yagura.

Trying to keep a look of distaste off his face, Sasuke watched as his clone ran his tongue in between her folds and suck at her clit, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure and attempted to grab at the clone's head but failing to connect over her rounded stomach. 'What are you going to do with the clone?' Sakura squeaked pushing herself harder against the clone's mouth. 'I want it to lick me while you make love to me,' she moaned loudly.

Sasuke paled almost taking a step back, he certainly was not going to do that. 'I want see how well you pleasure my clone while I make love to you,' his clone replied flicking it tongue over her hardened nub while thrusting his fingers into her.

Sasuke watched Sakura lose herself to her release and again thanked every god in existence that it wasn't him doing that to her. Sasuke moved to the head of the bed, settling himself in the middle of the bed with his back against the bed head, he waited for his clone to position Sakura on all fours, he then noticed a very large problem; like himself, his clone was not hard. Thinking quickly, he performed a jutsu, changing Sakura's appearance to that of Yagura. Seeing a naked Yagura lying in between his thighs made Sasuke and his clone harden instantly.

Sasuke moaned as he was engulfed in a hot heat of Sakura's mouth, looking down into the soft lilac eyes of his lover he began to thrust deeper into Sakura's throat, taking little notice of the muffled protests coming from her. His clone thrust into her hard, causing her to swallow more of him with every thrust. Although Sakura was excellent at giving head and her appearance was that of Yagura, he was nowhere near coming; closing his eyes he thought about the times he and Yagura had made love; his lover's passionate demands, his hard body beneath his and the wonderful taste of his seed that turned him on to no end. Grabbing Sakura by the hair he gave one final thrust deep into her throat before coming; his clone that also had its eyes closed watching the images from Sasuke came with a satisfying grunt.

Climbing from the bed, Sasuke moved around to his clone before dismissing it. Only after the clone had disappeared did he realise that he had no idea if Sakura had come during sex, he didn't particularly care but he had a horrible feeling that if she hadn't he would be required to bring her to release. 'I am sorry my love, I was so lost in my own pleasure and watching you pleasure my clone that I failed to notice if you achieved release.' He apologised sitting on the edge of the bed, far enough away from her that should she make a grab for him, she wouldn't be able to reach him.

'Sasuke, you are the best lover any girl could have, I came about four times; that was the best sex I have ever had.' Sakura giggled.

Sasuke cringed at Sakura's giggling, it was like nails down a chalk board; 'I am so happy I was able to satisfy you my love. Please look at me, I need to know you are well and I have not hurt you in your delicate condition.' Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke caught Sakura in his sharingan and entered her mind; which was unsurprisingly easy. He traced back from the time she arrived at the Red Lantern hotel and her meeting with Kyuubi. He modified her memory so it was not Kyuubi she saw but Naruto, he saw the wanton slut that she had become; how she tried to seduce Naruto but failed miserably especially when Itachi had shown up. With a sadistic grin he modified her memories of the seduction and how Naruto had responded to her only to be interrupted by Itachi. 'That's payback you demon bastard' he thought with a smile, thinking of how Kyuubi would react to Sakura suddenly trying to get into his bed.

He was able to pick his way through her mine field of ugly memories which all seemed to be her getting fucked by a great deal of men. The bitch was certainly fond of a gang bang, it puzzled him; this was not the Sakura he had grown up with, sure she had always been annoying but she had never given herself away so easily.

He was able to pick up all of Orochimaru's financial backers that she was aware of and finally stumbled across the reasoning for her character change.

Sakura hated herself, she was consumed by guilt over what she had done to Naruto, yet she hated and wanted Naruto, she hated him because she knew of Sasuke's lust for him but was desperately attracted to him, seeing how much Naruto had changed at her wedding, the feel of his hard muscled body as she tried to seduce him at the tea house. She hated that she had failed as a shinobi and had constantly put her team in danger due to her lack of ability.

She was guilt ridden over how she betrayed the Hokage allowing Danzo to take the mantel and the realisation that Sasuke did not want her. Even with him here, she still realised deep inside herself that she was being deceived and he did not love her but she would not allow herself to realise this, as it would only push her further down the destructive spiral she was on.

Finally he manipulated her memories after they had sex, making her believe that she suggested they should not have sex again as it may hurt the baby. With a wicked grin he added that it would not only be pleasurable but healthy for the baby if she had passionate sex with Naruto and now that Itachi was dead, there was no one who could stop her from getting what she wanted.

Sasuke broke the contact and left an unconscious Sakura on the bed to take a shower, he needed to report to Kyuubi; so the information he'd learnt could be passed on to Madara.

* * *

Kyuubi sensed Sasuke approaching the door and opened it before he could knock, 'let's take this to Kimimaro's room,' he told Sasuke walking from the room.

Sasuke glanced in the room before the door was closed but he caught a glimpse of a naked Kabuto on the bed covered in deep red welts, scratches and bite marks. 'Been enjoying yourself?' he asked arching his eyebrow in question.

'Let me make one thing clear to you, little bastard; my actions are my own so keep your observations to your fucking self;' the demon snarled. Although he had snapped at Sasuke, which was now out of habit. He really was not angry, he had just consumed a great deal of energy. Kabuto may have fantasised about coming in Naruto's mouth but when it actually came to the act, it appeared that Kabuto much preferred to give than receive. He had never come across anyone who got so sexually excited by sucking dick before; the medic had come as Kyuubi had released into his mouth. And had come at least three more times as he was tied up, slapped, bitten and scratched while being pounded brutally, as the demon came he wrenched the medics head back by the hair and growled in his ear 'Come for me…..now!' Kabuto's body convulsed in orgasm again milking the demon of his own release and feeding him delicious sexual energy.

Entering Kimimaro's room, they found the assassin sitting in a chair reading a book, he looked up as the demon and Sasuke entered the room.

'Kimimaro, are you alright? I did not want to leave you alone with him;' Sasuke explained looking Kimimaro over for any injuries.

'No, it is fine, Orochimaru fell asleep soon after you left; he did nothing to me but thank you for your concern.' Kimimaro replied, setting his book on the small desk beside the bed.

Sasuke looked around the room and noticed that there was another bed with a small desk beside it on the opposite end of the room; he thought he may have to move in with Kimimaro tonight.

'I am sorry that awful pink haired girl was forced upon you, I am not sure who would be worse, Orochimaru or her;' Kimimaro sympathised.

'It wasn't so bad, apparently she can't detect a clone, even when it is fucking her;' Sasuke smiled.

'She has always been a terrible Shinobi, although it could be because you suck in bed;' Kyuubi leered at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored the demon but was smiling on the inside, 'you'll get your own once Sakura is conscious again,' he thought. 'I have gained the names of Orochimaru's backers, well some at of them; I think there are most likely a few more.' Sasuke explained giving the list to Kyuubi. He noticed a deep frown crease the demons forehead, which was worrying; Sasuke wondered which name on the list had the demon worried.

'I will relay this to Madara,' Kyuubi stated taking a seat on the edge of Kimimaro's bed. 'Kimimaro, please watch the door, Orochimaru is starting to gain his strength back and has taken to walking the halls.'

* * *

Madara was startled by Kyuubi entering his mind, at least this time, there was no pain caused by Kyuubi crashing his way in but it still startled Madara enough for him to spill tea all over his lap, 'after this is all said and done, I am going to have to put up some walls to stop that demon entering my mind whenever he damn well pleases.' Madara thought angrily.

'_Is that anyway to talk about me when I bring you news,' _Kyuubi laughed darkly.

'_Stop reading my thoughts,' _snapped Madara, placing his tea cup on the tea tray. _'What news do you bring? Do you have the names of that snake's backers? Is Sasuke and Kimimaro well? Has that snake done anything to Kimimaro?' _Madara hurriedly asked.

'_Both Kimimaro and the little bastard are well, Orochimaru has not done anything to Kimimaro, nor will I allow that to happen. The bastard has managed to get some of the names of the snake's financial backers but I believe that some major players are not on this list and there is one name that the priest will not like.' _Kyuubi began.

'_Sasuke has discovered that both Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatare from the Konoha council of elders are on the list; which would mean Danzo was one of Orochimaru's backers. Mifune the general of the land of Iron is on the list as well as someone called Cee.' _Kyuubi continued.

'_I had not expected Danzo to aline with Orochimaru; what could he have expected from the snake, both Homura and Koharu are military orientated and follow Danzo's decisions without question, so they do not surprise me. Mifune does surprise me, the Land of Iron is a samurai land they do not have any Shinobi, what will they gain from Orochimaru? And this Cee, is it just C or Cee?' _Madara asked worryingly.

'_I am unable to tell, the list was written by the little bastard, I am lucky to be able to read it at all; are you sure he is literate?' _Kyuubi asked with smirk.

' _I am hoping that the "Cee" in question is not "C" as being bodyguard, medic and escort to "A" the forth Raikage of Kumogakure and Killer Bees brother. And if it is, then you can bet anything that idiot the Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire is involved. This is very worrying,' _Madara stated with a sigh, A, the forth Raikage had an intense hatred of the Akatsuki and would do anything to kill off all it's members, Madara was hoping that with Pebble and many Shinobi from Konoha now being Akatsuki members that his hatred would have simmered down a bit.

'_That is not the worst of it,' _Kyuubi stated. _'The last name on the list is Hanzo.'_ Kyuubi finished.

'_It can't be the same, that paranoid bastard is dead.' _Madara exclaimed.

'_Well then you might want to explain the concept of dead to your dark haired lover and his brother; idiot Uchiha.' _Kyuubi sarcastically retorted.

'_You don't think it was Kabuto who brought him back, do you? He is the only Shinobi that I am aware of that can perform the summon Impure world resurrection. If it was, could you find out if there is a way to reverse it.' _Madara asked looking over to Pein, who is not going to be happy with this news. _'Kyuubi, I thank you for all your efforts and thank you for watching over Kimimaro and Sasuke.' _Madara finished.

Kyuubi had been surprised when Kimimaro had arrived with Sasuke, he understand the brilliance of sending Orochimaru's assassin back with the enemy but he also knew Madara would be highly stressed at sending Kimimaro back to his tormentor. He had witnessed Madara's anguish at seeing all that Kimimaro been subjected too at the hands of Orochimaru; the decision to send Kimimaro back must be weighing heavily upon the Uchiha. _'Uchiha, I have already told you that Kimimaro is in no danger of being violated by that snake, are you deaf as well as dumb?' _ Kyuubi snapped, hoping his retort would lower Madara's anxiety. _'I will question the medic about Hanzo and inform you of what I learn. We are leaving this place in the morning, I am hoping we will reach the snake's hideout, I grow bored of these games.' _ Kyuubi finished before breaking contact with Madara.

Kyuubi moved from the bed to stand before Kimimaro, 'Madara is worried about you, he fears what Orochimaru will do to you. You are not to be alone with him, if you find yourself in that situation; come and get me or the little bastard. It would be preferable that you came to get me, I highly doubt the little bastard will be of much use.' Kyuubi told Kimimaro pulling him into a tight hug, once again he regretted not getting to the silver haired assassin before Neji.

'Oh and Madara said to tell you that you are a useless bastard and it was alright for me to kill you,' the demon told Sasuke grinning.

The demon's grin slipped a little when he received no reply from Sasuke but only stood there grinning back at him. 'What are you up to you little bastard,' Kyuubi thought narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, which only made the bastard grin wider.

* * *

Madara sat contemplating how to tell Pein that Hanzo may have returned when his lover finally snapped. 'Just tell me what it is already,' Pein complained. 'I know it is bad and I know it is about me, you keep looking at me with a troubled expression. Just say it, I mean how bad can it be.'

Madara grimaced, it was bad. Long ago Pein who was still Rikudo Sennin had pseudo adopted a young man named Yahiko the leader of the Ame Orphans, the original three orphans were Yahiko, Konan and Nagato who later established the six paths of pain. The orphans wanted peace throughout the world, this had made Hanzo nervous, fearing his lose of power he waged war on the orphans and received assistance from Danzo who had sent some of his Root members to assist with the killing of the orphans, hence Pein's hatred of Danzo. Danzo's Root members proved to be useless and were all killed by the orphans, it was only when Konan was kidnapped by Hanzo and Hanzo ordered Nagato to kill Yahiko in exchange for Konan's life that Yahiko committed suicide by throwing himself on one of Nagato's kunai sacrificing himself to save Konan's life that disbanded the Ame Orphans. Rikudo who was in another country learnt of his adopted son's death and was heart broken; he vowed to kill Hanzo but someone else got there first. Rikudo had gone to Nagato and retrieved Yahiko's body that Nagato was going to make into one of his six paths of pain, he intended to use Yahiko as the Deva path but Rikudo buried Yahiko and took on the guise of the Deva path himself, adopting the appearance of Yahiko and becoming Pein. Nagato had never understood why Rikudo had done this but Madara believed it was because Rikudo could not bear the thought of his son's body being used in such a way, he would have been nothing more than an animated corpse.

The death of Yahiko had hurt Pein deeply and if Hanzo was back, then old memories and feelings would surely surface.

Madara went through the names on the list and all agreed that if the Cee that was mentioned was actually 'C' than the problem was bigger than they anticipated. 'There is one last name on the list, which Kyuubi is going to verify.' Madara stated looking at Pein. 'The last name on the list is Hanzo. Kyuubi is checking with Kabuto to see if he had brought Hanzo back.'

'Are we taking Hanzo of the Salamander? Hanzo the former leader of Amegakure, the hidden village in the rain?' Pein asked very slowly.

'Yes.' Madara quickly answered, seeing how pale Pein had become.

'Well I may get to kill him after all,' Pein replied trying to sound casual but both Madara and Hashirama watched his eyes flicker between red orange and blue.

* * *

Kyuubi stood naked in the centre of the room drying himself after a much needed shower when he felt that pink hair bitch approach his door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he had no issue with nakedness but he had no intention of letting that skank see his kit naked; he opened the door allowing her entrance before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 'I assume that you are happy now that Sasuke is back and are here to give me the names of Orochimaru's financial backers?' Kyuubi asked watching Sakura enter the room before closing and locking the door. Kyuubi frowned at the door locking but thought she may be worried that Kabuto would enter and hear her revealing all of that snake's secrets.

'Yes, I am happy that Sasuke is here and I will be happy to give you a name;' she replied.

'Only one?' Kyuubi growled, he had all the names he didn't need her games.

'Naruto, first I need to apologise;' she stated, tears forming in her eyes.

Kyuubi frowned, 'Naruto?' he thought. Something was wrong here, something was very wrong here.

'What is it that you need to apologise for exactly?' the demon asked.

'I admit that it was me who was poisoning you, in the tea house I lied because I was afraid that you would hate me. But I know now that if I had only told you the truth and explained why I did it, you would have forgiven me,' she sobbed.

'Is that so?' Kyuubi said completely bewildered as to what was happening, he quickly moved back on the bed as Sakura sat beside him, resting her hand on his thigh.

'Yes, I know I hurt you deeply when all you wanted was to love me,' Sakura sobbed.

'WHAT!' Kyuubi all but shouted. He was suddenly attacked, the bitch was stronger than she looked, she had him on his back and was straddling his waist pressing her pelvis into his groin. He wanted to throw her off but was afraid he would hurt her unborn child.

'All those times you asked me out and tried to form a relationship with me and all I could think about was Sasuke; that time in the tea house, I felt how you reacted to me; how hard you were up until Itachi came in. But he is gone now, we can be together.' Sakura finished ripping off the demon's towel and grasping his length. 'I told you at the tea house that I would suck you off, do you still want me too.' She lustfully moaned rocking against his pelvis.

'Wait, Wait,' the demon's mind was finally kicking in. His Kit did not react to her in the tea house, he was revolted by attempts at seduction and he definitely was not hard. 'What the hell was going on?' he thought. The demon felt like a moron, how could he have not noticed? He felt so stupid at the moment. 'Sasuke,' he growled. That Uchiha bastard had modified the bitch's memories when he got the names from her. He had to admit it, he was impressed, he didn't think the little Uchiha had the nerve. Now he knew why that bastard was all smiles earlier, his respect level for the little bastard just went up a notch. He was quickly brought back to reality by a resounding slap across the face.

'Sasuke! You moan Sasuke's name when you are with me! What is it with you two? You had Itachi, you don't get Sasuke as well. What? Now that Itachi is dead you want to move back to Sasuke, that is never going to happen. Do you understand? He is mine…..only mine. I may want to fuck you, god I want to fuck you; but I will not allow you anywhere near MY Sasuke.' Sakura shrieked.

Kyuubi managed to roll Sakura over and disentangle himself from her, grabbing his towel he quickly wrapped it around his waist before grabbing Sakura by the throat and squeezing until she was unable to make a sound. 'Listen very carefully, are you listening?' he paused watching Sakura's frantic nods as her eyes bulged. 'I do not want you and I would never touch that bastard Uchiha, if you ever touch me again I will kill you. Do you understand?' the demon seethed, still horrified that the bitch had actually slapped him. Again Sakura nodded frantically. 'Good, stay away from me;' he growled before hurling her towards the door ensuring she landed on her arse and not hurt the child; he had to get her out of the room, he was a hairs breath away from killing her.

Just as Sakura struggled to her feet and unlocked the door, Kabuto rushed into the room, seeing a dishevelled Sakura and his beloved standing by the bed in nothing but a towel, his arm shot out hitting Sakura in the neck with a surgical needle. Sakura wavered on her feet before collapsing on the ground.

'Did you kill her?' Kyuubi asked hopefully, it would put an end to her annoyance.

'No, Lord Orcochimaru wants the infant, I can not kill her yet but I did warn her to keep away from you and she clearly has not heeded my warning. Did she hurt you? Are you alright?' Kabuto asked hauling Sakura over his shoulder.

'You're concern is most touching,' Kyuubi replied trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 'But she was merely an annoyance, something I am more than capable of dealing with.'

Kabuto nodded worryingly, he believed that he was still on shaky ground with his lover and he didn't need anyone interfering in their already fragile relationship, and possibly lure his lover away from him. The time he had spent with Naruto earlier had helped their relationship, Naruto had been so passionate and demanding but he still worried that someone would snatch his golden angel away from him. He had thought it would be Sasuke and had been keeping a close eye on the Uchiha but it turned out to be the whore, he would have to keep a closer eye on the bitch.

'I will dump her back in her room, is there anything you require?' Kabuto asked respectfully.

'No, come back after you have gotten rid of her and gotten my dinner.' Kyuubi ordered, catching sight of Sasuke leaning against the wall of the hallway grinning.

'Problem?' Sasuke asked innocently cocking an eyebrow arrogantly.

'Change her memories back,' Kyuubi ordered with a growl.

'I don't think so.' Sasuke sighed pretending to examine his nails.

'Do I have to hurt you?' Kyuubi's gravel voice whispered as his slitted eyes flashed blood red and he took a menacing step toward Sasuke.

'Best be careful, you wouldn't want Orochimaru finding out that you actually have a brain and you deserved what you got and then some. I have been nothing but helpful since I returned, I have done everything to make things right but none of that is good enough for you is it? You don't need to tell me all I have done wrong, I have been living with the guilt, not only using Naruto to take out my frustrations but to try and kill him for my own gain. Yes I am painfully aware of how stupid I was but I want to make things right, I want my friend back; and you are making it incredibly difficult.' Sasuke hissed in anger.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes in frustration, 'do Uchiha's ever listen,' he thought. 'I have already told you, it is not me that you have to make amends with. I have no influence over my Kit in this regard. I have merely been an observer to all your doings, I understand that you are trying to make things right but several months of playing nice does not make up for all the years of hurt you inflicted. Are you done or did you want to have a cry as well?' Kyuubi sneered.

'I hate you,' Sasuke spat pushing off the wall and began walking to Kimimaro's room.

'You wound me,' the demon mocked clutching his chest over his heart. With a snicker he turned and re-entered his room to await Kabuto.

Kabuto waited patiently by the door of his and his lover's bedroom; Naruto seemed lost in thought while he ate his dinner, and he didn't want to disturb him or make him angry. His beautiful love finally noticed his presence and called him over to the bed.

'My love I have a feeling you have been a very bad boy,' the demon stated looking over the medic who was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Kabuto quickly went through everything he had done recently that may have been considered bad but he could not think of anything. 'Naruto I have done all you have asked, I have been good;' the medic desperately replied.

'Is that so?' Kyuubi remarked running a sharp blackened claw along the shell of the medic's ear. 'Tell me about Hanzo.'

'Hanzo of the Salamander, former leader of the Amegakure, he wears a dual cartridge breathing apparatus to allow him to breathe underwater.' Kabuto began rattling off.

'I know who he is, I want to know why he is?' The demon snapped.

'I don't understand?' Kabuto replied with a frown, he leaned forward to rub his cheek over this lover's bare knee.

Kyuubi caught Kabuto in the palm of his clawed hand lifting his face so they were at eye level. 'Why is he alive?' The demon asked very slowly.

'I brought him back,' Kabuto stated manner of factly. 'He has been assisting Lord Orochimaru with experiments; he has been able to provide Shinobi from Amegakure for experimentation. Of course the Shinobi have not been willing participants at the beginning but that hardly matters.'

'I see can it be reversed?' Kyuubi replied releasing Kabuto.

'No, only through normal death; I have been good then?' Kabuto asked eagerly.

'That depends on your definition of good,' the demon mumbled lost in thought again. 'Yes?' he asked seeing Kabuto looking up at him earnestly.

'We are leaving in the morning and I don't know when we will be able to be together again, please let me pleasure you,' Kabuto begged.

The demon smiled wickedly reaching for something under his pillow, 'only if you show me how you use this;' he smiled pulling out a black velvet bag with a blue silk draw string and the name of his Kit embroidered on the front. The medic had spent a great deal of time and effort on the bag, it was a beautiful thing. He had found the item when he went through the medics belongings, the bag with the delicate embroidery caught his attention but when he noticed Naruto's name on the bag he ripped open the draw string ready to kill the medic for whatever he had planned for his Kit only to be taken by surprise at the extremely large vibrator in the bag with several tubes of lubricant. Apparently the medic had believed his Kit was hung like a horse; 'I hope I have not disappointed you, it appears your expectations exceeded by attributes;' Kyuubi grinned.

'No, Naruto you are far more than I ever dreamed or wished for; you have brought me more pleasure than I ever thought possible;' the medic sighed rubbing his cheek against the demon's knee again.

Hauling Kabuto to his feet, Kyuubi quickly undressed the medic, pulling off his glasses and pulling the hair tie from Kabuto's long hair, along with his forehead protector. Pushing Kabuto on to the bed, he retrieved the only chair in the room and placed it facing the bed. Taking a seat on the chair with his legs propped up on the edge of the bed, he watched as Kabuto began to get hard under his intense gaze.

'I want you to show me how you satisfy yourself with this,' Kyuubi smirked pulling the huge vibrator from the bag realising with satisfaction that it came with a vibration remote. Popping the cap off a tube of lubricant he squeezed a generous amount over the vibrator before dropping the bag and tube of lubricant on the small table beside the bed and handing the vibrator to the medic. 'If I am pleased with your efforts, I will give you what you want.'

Kabuto shyly took the vibrator from his lover, he was embarrassed that his secret had been found out; he use to fantasise about Naruto taking him hard and fast while pleasuring himself with the vibrator. Now he had his lover in front of him, wanting to watch him pleasure himself with the vibrator. He was still prepared from being with Naruto only hours ago, raising to his knees facing his love, he positioned the vibrator beneath him and slowly lowered himself onto it. He moaned loudly as the soft rubber tip pressed hard against his sensitive bundle of nerve, jerking forward, he fall grabbing his lover's knees for support when Naruto suddenly turned the vibration level up to maximum.

Kyuubi pushed Kabuto back onto his knees, watching a shudder of pleasure rip through the medic. Coming to his feet, the demon kicked the chair to the other side of the room and dropping the towel from his waist onto the floor. Threading his fingers through the medic's hair, he pulled Kabuto closer to him, nipping at his lips. 'Did you fantasise it was me fucking you when you pleasured yourself?' the demon growled into Kabuto's ear, running his tongue along the medics neck. Skimming his clawed handed over Kabuto's back and butt, he grabbed the vibrator and began to thrust it in and out of the medic while taking him into a brutal punishing kiss. Kabuto's movements became erratic; moving his hips in time with his lover's thrust. 'Please,' he begged.

The demon had to admit, he enjoyed sex with Kabuto; usually he preferred his sex far more slow and sensual, exploring his partner while extending the pleasure but a highly submissive Kabuto who begged to have his pretty little mouth fucked while being impaled by an oversized rubber cock was really doing it for him. He just hoped that Naruto did not pick up on any of his new sexual enjoyments or Itachi was in for a real shock when he got Naruto into bed again.

Forcing Kabuto onto his hands and knees, he watched the medic slowly encircle the tip of his shaft with his tongue, he sucked at the tip digging his tongue into the slit; moaning loudly at the taste of his seed. Kabuto convulsed, pulling his hand away from the bed to wrap around his length he began to tug hard at fast at his length while tonguing the slit of his lover's length. Kyuubi watched Kabuto take the length deep into his throat bobbing his head rapidly in time with his hand as he pleasured himself.

The demon knew what the medic wanted, he had learnt a great deal about what the medic enjoyed but tried to keep secret; Kabuto was embarrassed by his own sexual tastes and tried in vain to keep it hidden. Threading his fingers through the medic's long hair, he twisted the hair around his fingers forcing Kabuto's head still then he began to slowly thrust into his mouth. Letting Kabuto's throat get use to the intrusion; Kabuto moaned loudly around his length and his hand began to pleasure himself faster.

Kyuubi guessed that Kabuto was ready once he tried to push his head down further on his lover's shaft, attempting to take more of him into his mouth. Kyuubi held Kabuto's head still and began to thrust hard and fast into the medics throat; Kabuto's body convulsed again, he was about to come.

'Don't you dare come, I will tell you when and if you are allowed to come,' he growled; watching the medic wrap his fingers around the base of his length to stop from coming. 'You have such a beautiful soft mouth and it fits around my cock so well,' he moaned thrusting harder into the medics mouth. 'You like it when I fuck your mouth don't you? You like it as much as you like being fuck my me; show me how you want me to fuck you;' Kyuubi grunted thrusting into Kabuto's mouth as the medic grabbed hold of the base of the vibrator and began to thrust it in and out of himself in time with his lover's thrusts into his mouth.

Kabuto was moaning loudly, trying desperately not to come; 'you can come as I release down your throat,' the demon moaned thrusting harder and faster into Kabuto's mouth; he could feel his sack tighten, throwing his head back he came in the medic's mouth.

Kabuto cried out in pleasure releasing into his hand, his whole body sagging against his lover's; he moaned into Naruto's chest as he felt his lover turn off the vibrator and remove it from his body. 'Thank you,' he sobbed against Naruto's chest.

He has ashamed of what turned him on. When he was younger he experimented with sex, forcing some of Orochimaru's captive experiments to pleasure him, he had taken both male and female but he was never truly satisfied, it was only when he made the mistake of entering a cell that he thought had been occupied by a sedated captive but instead housed an experiment that had been stripped of everything but it's primal urges that he had discovered his own disgusting truth, he had been forced to his knees and his mouth violated, the Shinobi had held his head against the wall while he brutally thrust into him, he had been shocked that he was hard and that he came when the Shinobi released into his mouth; the experiment then threw him onto his hands and knees and took him roughly from behind, again he was shock at how hard he became and how he found himself tugging at his own hardened length as the experiment violated him.

He had been horrified at how much he enjoyed it and equally horrified at how often he had slipped back in to that same cell. He thought Naruto would never understand or want him if he learnt the truth but his beautiful golden angel had not only understood what he wanted and didn't judge him for his tastes but seemed to gain pleasure from it as much as he did.

'How is Lord Orochimaru doing?' Kyuubi asked a near asleep Kabuto.

'He has regained some of his strength back, he is keen to return to the base tomorrow,' Kabuto replied sleepily against his lover's chest.

Once Kabuto was asleep, the demon pushed the medic off him and went to Kimimaro's room to make contact with Madara to let him know what he had learnt of Hanzo.

* * *

'I think it time we returned to Pebble,' Pein explained to Madara, Hashirama and Itachi. They had informed Tobirama of the involvement of the Council of Elders with Orochimaru and confirmed that Hanzo was now alive again and to keep watch for any sign of him.

'Madara will you be retaining the mantel of Uchiha representative on the council?' Tobirama asked.

'No, I do not think it a good idea; it may give the impression that I am trying to take over the village or force my beliefs onto you, I think another Uchiha would be better suited;' Madara replied.

'You can't possibly be thinking of Sasuke; most of my council would walk out in protest.' Tobirama pleaded.

'No, not Sasuke but Itachi;' Madara began turning to Itachi. 'Your name has been cleared, you are no longer a wanted criminal; the council agrees that you were sorely used.'

'I don't think so, Konoha is no longer my nor Naruto's village, don't we have to live in the village in order to be members of the council? Naruto will never be a member of Konoha again and I have no wish to return.' Itachi retorted.

'This is about establishing trade and connection between our two villages, the Uchiha clan has a right to a seat on the council and when you attend each month it will have little to do with the daily running of the village but more to do with the greater good.' Tobirama interjected, he could see that Madara was in no mood to argue about this.

'Speak to Naruto about this when he returns, I am sure he will understand the need for you to attend the council here in Konoha;' Pein suggested. 'As I was saying I think it time we returned, there are a great many things that need our attention at the moment, we need to send out Shinobi to find out what is going on with 'A' and Mifune, and send someone to check on The Fire Daimyo. We need also need to locate Hanzo, from what Kyuubi has said, he is kidnapping Shinobi from Amegakure for Orochimaru.'

'We'll leave in the morning plus we need to place our members on standby in case we need to move against Orochimaru, we don't know what or how many experiments he has lurking about his base.' Madara stated with a tired sigh. He was tired, he needed sleep the worry about Naruto, Sasuke and Kimimaro had been keeping him awake; now with the added stress that some of the high profile villages have been working with Orochimaru has not helped matters.

'Well you be alright here?' Hashirama asked his brother; he wanted to leave with Madara and Pein but he didn't want to leave his brother alone when he needed help.

'I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't done this before;' Tobirama grinned. 'Plus I have some very powerful allies; the Hyuga and Sarutobi clans have shown their support and will be taking up their seats on the council. Unfortunately, it may take some time to re-establish the council as most have been found to be corrupt, those who have not fled have been imprisoned awaiting charges of fraud, theft and now we can add treason to the list.'

'You need sleep,' Pein observed after Hashirama left to walk Tobirama back to the Hokage tower.

'Now is not the time for sleep, there are too many things occurring around us; I can't think why 'A' and Mifune would be involved with Orochimaru.' Madara replied laying his head against Pein's shoulder. 'Are you alright about Hanzo?' he asked.

'Yes, I just need him dead and to stay dead,' Pein sighed. Being who he was, he never truly had an enemy before and he tried to stay away from conflict, the power he possessed would upset the natural balance; if he had interfered when Gaara and Sasuke where kidnapped, Haku, Kimimaro, Yagura and Utakata would have all been dead. So he had always been content to play politics and run the Akatsuki but now he didn't care how much he unbalanced things he wanted Hanzo dead.

'I would like to see that,' Madara smirked; knowing there would be no mercy from his lover's vengeance.

'I bet you would you blood thirsty bastard,' Pein laughed softly hoping that he could get Madara to fall asleep for a while.

* * *

The tall blonde Shinobi waited patiently to be escorted through the village while his escort was being searched by his personal guard. You could never be too careful these days with ones own security. The small blonde Shinobi who was his escort was obviously not happy at being searched and complained bitterly about being manhandled within his own village. But he didn't care, he never allowed anyone in his presence without being searched by his eight handpicked Shinobi guard. Security was a serious matter; those who neglected security were the ones who ended up dead and he wasn't going there again.

'If we're done,' snapped the small blonde Shinobi; 'please follow me,' he grunted through clenched teeth.

Walking through the streets of Kumogakure he was lead to the Raikage tower, reaching the office of the Raikage he was forced to take a step back from the door colliding with his guard protecting his back; as the door to the Raikage office exploded, his guards rushed to form a protective shield around him, posed to attack with weapons drawn.

'Hanzo, paranoid as ever I see,' A laughed loudly. 'Did he have you searched?' he asked the small blonde Shinobi.

'Yes,' he snapped; unfazed by the Raikage's entrance, he was use to his Lord bursting through the office; at least he managed to go through the door this time instead of the wall.

'Hanzo, there was really no need to have C searched but I guess some things never change. I suppose you want to have me searched as well, let me assist you there;' A grinned ripping his Raikage cloak to shreds as he tore it from his hulking form. 'See no weapons,' A stated flexing his bulging chest and bicep muscles, the black shuriken tattoos over both his shoulders glistening in the sunlight. 'Do you like what you see?' he asked turning to C, flexing his chest and abdominal muscles.

C only rolled his eyes in annoyance and attempted to manoeuvre around the Raikage to get inside the office but A's massive form filled the entire hallway.

'C my love, do not fear I will protect you from these scary ninja,' A proclaimed trying to make a grab at the small Shinobi but C nimbly evaded the Raikage.

'Unless it has escaped your notice yet again…I am YOUR bodyguard,' C snapped at the Raikage.

'Those scary ninja didn't touch anywhere inappropriate when they searched you did they; is that why you are grumpy? I know how sensitive you get about these sorts of things; you won't let me touch you there no matter how hard I try.' A asked glaring at Hanzo's bodyguards. 'Do you want me to rub it better?' he turned grinning hopefully at C.

'Raikage, may be proceed into the office so we can discuss the business at hand,' C replied through clenched teeth ignoring A's advances, again.

'Of course, of course,' A smiled turning to enter his office and taking chunks off the door frame as he barged his way through the debris of his office door. 'But do you think this is something that should be done with Hanzo here?' A glanced worryingly yet excitedly at C.

With dawning horror at what the Raikage had implied, 'I had meant the business with Hanzo,' C angrily snapped walking from the office.

'Oh, well how about later than?' A cheerily waved at C's retreating form.

'How about never,' C barked back.

'He's a little feisty, I like feisty.' A explained to Hanzo who had taken a seat across from the Raikage's desk while his guard took up defensive positions around the office. 'Well, to business then; are my new soldiers ready?' A asked suddenly becoming serious.

'Indeed your order has been carried out to your specific requirements. We have twenty ready for trial, along with the standard aqua breathing modifications, we have added the strength modifications you requested.' Hanzo explained.

'And these Shinobi are all volunteers from Amegakure I am lead to believe?' A enquired.

'Yes, apparently the Shinobi are very dissatisfied with the new leader and are seeking new alliances. They willing volunteer for the experiments to enhance their skills.' Hanzo lied.

'Good, we will take the shipment of twenty and see how they perform, how soon can you send them? I need to move against the Akatsuki sooner rather than later and now I find we need to do something about Konoha, with Danzo gone the Akatsuki has far too much power over the Hokage. At least it was Tobirama elected and not that Madara, Tobirama was a good Hokage but I wonder if Madara is now pulling his strings. And I wonder why it was not Hashirama that took over as Hokage, not that he was very good at the job from what I understand.' A observed. 'If I could only find out where the bloody infamous cave system of the Akatsuki is.'

'Raikage, from what I have heard; Hashirama did not take the position of Hokage because he is Madara's lover.' Hanzo informed A.

'Really? I thought Pein and Madara were lovers.' A asked with a little jealously, he may have hated the Akatsuki with a passion and feared their rising power but he was man enough to admit that he would kill just to get one of them in bed.

'They are but I have been informed that Hashirama has entered into the relationship as well, a spy told me that Hashirama was publicly displaying affection to both Pein and Madara at a recent celebration breakfast for the new Hokage.' Hanzo explained.

'Really?' A replied thoughtfully. 'Those Uchiha have always been too attractive for their own good,' he thought. He remembered when he first saw Madara, he thought the man was stunning and had left an ache in his loins for weeks. Then he met Itachi, he had been lucky to escape the encounter with his life but his dreams had been plagued by him taking the breathtakingly beautiful Uchiha for months. Last he heard, Itachi was having an affair with Naruto, which was strange because he always thought Sasuke and Naruto had a thing going; the way that the boy would look at the demon host he could have sworn they were sleeping together. Not that he understood, Naruto was a scrawny loud mouth who possessed zero strength, what the hell did the Uchiha's see in him?

'Yes and you will be interested to learn that my Lord is now in possession of the fox demon;' Hanzo stated.

'Orochimaru is not worried that Itachi is after him, their last encounter did not end too well for Orochimaru did it?' A smirked.

'You have not heard? Itachi is dead, killed by his lover's own hand and Sasuke and Kimimaro have returned to my Lord.' Hanzo gloated.

A felt a tightening in his chest, 'good, one less Uchiha to worry about;' he replied but he was also now concerned, he only formed an alliance with Orochimaru because he was weak and posed no threat but now that he had the nine tail along with Sasuke and his immortal assassin, Orochimaru was in a position of power again.

'Raikage, I will organise for the dispatch of your new soldiers upon my return; if there is nothing else you would like to discuss I will take my leave.' Hanzo stated standing and bowing to the Raikage in respect. 'Until we meet again.' He finished leaving the office to find C waiting to escort him out of the village.

* * *

Kyuubi followed the snake into what he called Otogakure but the demon knew it from the old world; a time when demons ruled and humans were nothing more than slaves, a time before priest Rikudo. The snake most likely didn't realise but his hide out was an underground temple built by humans for the three tailed giant turtle.

'Isn't it magnificent?' the snake asked him. He made no reply, remaining still, speechless and vacant.

'Right, still a mute then I see;' Orochimaru mumbled allowing Kabuto to lead the way into the temple fortress.

Kyuubi took note of the many guards situated around the temple and the hideous mutant that guarded the main chamber; it was easily eight feet tall and it appeared as if all it's fingers had been split up it's arms and formed five long tentacle like arms that ended with long razor sharp hooked fingernails on either side of it's body. It's head was a mass of eyes, giving it a full 360° range of vision; it's body corded with muscle sat upon thick tree trunk size legs. It appeared fast, powerful and deadly but the demon could not see how it fed, it had no mouth and the tentacles like arms had no suckers. Kyuubi realised too late that Orochimaru had been watching his reaction to the mutant.

'Tell me what you think?' Orochimaru ordered Naruto.

'Deadly and impressive; how does it feed Master?' Kyuubi responded in a flat unemotional voice.

'Open,' Orochimaru proudly order the beast. The whole chest and stomach cavity of the mutant slit open to reveal rows of sharpened teeth and a pale pink mouth, it was like looking into the gaping jaws of a Great White shark. 'He is the guardian of Otogakure, all that enter must come through here.' The snake gloated.

The group followed Kabuto and Orochimaru through a maze of corridors and hallways to a sizable wing deep beneath the temple, 'Bring me my medicine before you get the others settled, I will need a day to regain my strength before I transfer my body;' Orochimaru instructed Kabuto running his hand down Naruto's chest to his hip before slipping his hand into Naruto's training pants. 'I wonder if I should get you to take Kimimaro so I can see what I will look like.' The snake grinned fondling Naruto.

* * *

Kabuto came into the large stone kitchen come dining room, stomping across the rough wooden floor to slam Orochimaru's dinner plates into the stone sink, where they smashed sending up fragments of crockery that cut into the medic's face. Turning to face the others he spotting Kimimaro seated by the long wooden dining table; sending the assassin a scathing glare 'You won't be needed tonight, he spat at Kimimaro; 'come with me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping.' He snarled walking from the room not waiting for Kimimaro.

'It seems your boyfriend is not the sharing type,' Sasuke whispered to Kyuubi.

'No it seems the dog is ready to bite the hand that feeds it,' Kyuubi replied to Sasuke taking a seat close to him on the dining room bench away from Sakura. 'Can you get a message to Yagura?' he whispered.

'Yes, I am to meet him tonight at the local inn on the road leading to Sound, why what do you want me to pass on?' Sasuke whispered back.

'Tell him the snake's hideout is in the turtle's old temple, he should be able to get the floor plan layout from his demon and send it on to us and Madara;' Kyuubi whispered again making sure Sakura was not listening but she appeared to be busy with her head stuck in the refrigerator devouring everything within arms reach.

'I'll also give the entrance layout of where all the guards are located and a description of Orochimaru's guardian so they are not taken unawares;' Sasuke whispered.

'What are you two whispering about?' Sakura shouted across the room.

Sasuke stood and approached Sakura, 'love we were discussing if it were possible to arrange a bit of a threesome with you without Kabuto becoming aware.'

'No,' Sakura shouted angrily. 'No, I will not have the two of you naked together in the same bed;' she shouted again digging her long fingernail into Sasuke's chest. 'YOU BELONG TO ME!'

'Alright, I'm sorry I mentioned it, I just thought you may enjoy it; why don't I take you back to our room so you can calm down, being so upset can't be good for the baby.' Sasuke told her in a calming voice pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back in slow soothing circles while he made a grimace face at the demon to show his disgust at what he was doing.

Kyuubi barked out a laugh at the look on Sasuke's face before hiding his laugh with a cough but this still earned him a scathing look from Sakura.

'I'll show you to you're room,' Kabuto announced to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just hoped that he would be able to find Kimimaro's room when he returned from seeing Yagura and that Kimimaro had a spare bed in his room.

Kyuubi did not have long to wait for Kabuto to return, he medic had obviously stopped to clean and heal his face but he still had dried droplets of blood on his shirt. 'I have sedated him, he will sleep the entire night; I will not allow Kimimaro anywhere near you.' Kabuto snapped dropping to his knees beside his love.

'Within a day you will not have a say in it but then it won't exactly be me then will it;' Kyuubi responded threading his fingers through Kabuto's hair. 'Does it hurt you that I will be sexually satisfying others but never you. Having to sit across from Kimimaro and know it was his mouth that brought me pleasure but it will be never yours.' The demon baited, he almost smiled with satisfaction at seeing a tear trail down the medic's cheek. 'I will miss you,' he whispered to Kabuto running his fingers along the back of the medic's neck.

* * *

Yamato nervously entered Madara's house, he had been informed last night by Zetsu that Madara and the others would be returning early in the morning and he was to be at Madara's house at 0930h for a special assignment. He didn't think he had slipped up although Zetsu was very watchful.

He was greeted at the door by Kaori the housekeeper, he had learnt that she does not leave the village and has her own living quarters off the kitchen. He needed to find a way to kill her without raising suspicion.

Again he was shocked at how well furnished that houses in Pebble were, Madara's house contained a great many antiques which was not surprising considering how old Madara was but he was still surprised at the stylish luxury that surround him.

Kaori paused at a door off the hallway and lightly knocked before opening the door and standing aside to allow Yamato entrance. 'Can I get you anything?' She asked him.

'No thankyou, I am fine.' He told her before stepping into the room.

Yamato came to a sudden halt upon entering the study, staring dumbfounded. 'You've come back from the dead;' he gapped at Itachi.

'Seems a lot of that going on lately,' he heard Pein mumble.

'I was never dead,' snapped Itachi.

'We had to make Naruto's kidnapping appear realistic and Itachi dying was part of that.' Madara explained.

Yamato only nodded, thinking that it explained a lot, the lack of action the Akatsuki had conducted at Naruto's kidnapping and Sasuke laughing along with Madara at the Hokage's breakfast after Itachi had supposedly been killed. 'So Naruto is safe?' he enquired.

'Not completely safe but safe enough;' Pein answered. 'We have an assignment for you, Kakashi told us we could trust you with these sorts of things.' Pein started. 'Have you heard of Hanzo of the Salamander?'

'Yes Sensei, he was a very powerful Shinobi, incredibly skilled and incredibly paranoid;' Yamato observed.

'That's him, well he is no longer a was, we have just found out he had been resurrected and involved with Orochimaru;' Pein explained. "We need you to find him and monitor his movements, if he has any contact with any other village we need you to inform us. If he attempts to kidnap any Shinobi from Amegakure we need you to hinder him. Do not approach him directly, he is powerful. We also need you to pass on a message to Yagura and Neji, they are located at a small inn on the main road leading into Sound. Ask them to pass on to Sasuke and Kimimaro that Hanzo is alive and to be on the look out for him.'

'Sasuke and Kimimaro will not be with them at the inn?' Yamato asked.

'No, they have returned to Orochimaru in order to provide support to Naruto.' Hashirama stated.

Yamato only just managed to keep the sneer of his face as Hashirama spoke to him but what Yamato did realise was that a great had been happening and he had been right to think that he would not get the opportunity to kill Orochimaru.

'I understand, do you have any indication where I am likely to encounter Hanzo?' Yamato asked.

'I think starting at Sound would be your be bet then Amegakure.' Pein replied; 'again we must stress, do not try to take him on yourself, if you are discovered by him, flee.'

'I understand Sensei;' Yamato nodded before standing; 'I will return as soon as I learn anything.' With that Yamato left the study and proceeded to the house he was currently sharing with Iruka and Kakashi to pack for his trip.

* * *

Sasuke slipped into the inn just after one in the morning, it had taken the bitch longer to fall asleep than he had hoped. He had found Yagura and Neji in their room playing shoji; a vicious rivalry had developed between them when they both underestimated each other, only to discover they were both masters at the game and military strategy.

No sooner had he entered the room, when he was attacked by Neji demanding to know what was occurring with Kimimaro. Sasuke had explained all that had occurred and calmed Neji by explaining that Kimimaro was safe and well protected by Kyuubi but then upset Neji again by telling him that Kyuubi seemed to have a very healthy attraction toward his lover.

Sasuke really wanted to spend some time alone with Yagura but didn't feel that it was appropriate with Neji so worried about Kimimaro.

'I have a message for your demon,' Sasuke told Yagura who was seated beside him holding his hand.

Yagura's eyes lilac eyes suddenly flashed crystal blue. 'Well if it isn't the beloved,' the turtle smiled running ice cold finger tips over Sasuke's palm.

Sasuke was momentary lost for words, he was so use to Kyuubi wanting to kill him that a friendly response had shocked him and to hear such a crisp highly polished voice where he was use to Kyuubi's deep guttural growls again surprised him. 'Uh…uh..' Sasuke stammered staring at the demon holding his hand.

'I know you are not always this inarticulate, it is so good to finally meet you; face to face that is. You have been wonderful for my Yagura, I truly despaired for him but you have been like a shining beacon. At one point I had hoped that he and Utakata would further their relationship, once that deplorable slug was released of course; Utakata is such a gentleman but you turned out to be much better suited for Yagura's tastes.' The Turtle remarked sliding his ice cold fingers up Sasuke's arm causing gooseflesh to breakout over his body.

'Uh….Thank you;' he stammered again. 'I have a message from Kyuubi.' Sasuke explained.

'Oh, the nine tail, how is he? You know he is quite the humorous fellow, we had some rather entertaining times together. He has rather exquisite taste in partners as I recall, always went for the ethereal otherworldly type.' The turtle chatted on.

'Sense of humour huh, I hadn't noticed;' Sasuke mumbled suddenly catching Neji's deadly look and remembering how he told the dark haired Ninja that Kyuubi had a thing for his boyfriend. 'Well Kyuubi asked me to pass on that Orochimaru's hide out is your old temple and asked if you would draw up floor plans.'

'That ugly thing still exists, very well;' the turtle began sketching the layout on Yagura and Neji's shoji score notepad.

'Are there any other entrances aside from the main entrance through the main chamber?' Sasuke asked.

'Yes actually there are two other entrances. One behind a hidden door leading off the priest's kitchen, here;' the demon indicated on the map. 'And another on the other side of the temple but that is an underwater entrance that was built especially for me to use; of course I never did use it, I deplored going there and seriously why would I use an underwater entrance when I could just come through the front door. Humans were such cretins back then.'

'Ummm….thankyou again,' Sasuke said still unsure what to make of the demon.

'You have been very helpful.'

'Not a problem my boy, just you look after my Yagura.' The demon finished. Yagura's eyes bleed back to their original soft lilac colour and he looked down at the detailed floor plan before him. 'I'm guessing that he helped.' Yagura asked rubbing his hands along his thighs to warm them.

'Your demon is weird,' Neji stated looking over the floor plan.

'You have no idea,' Yagura grinned.

* * *

Hanzo fanned out his guards when he spotted the Shinobi sitting by the open fire obviously waiting for someone. Hanzo with four of his guards entered the clearing pausing as the Shinobi got to his feet.

'Hanzo of the Salamander,' the Shinobi bowed in respect.

'I don't know you,' Hanzo stated as two other of his guard entered the clearing from the opposite end and approached the Shinobi; the Shinobi extended his arms waiting to be searched.

'I have placed all my weapons over there,' the Shinobi indicated to a small bundle on the far end of the clearing.

'His clean,' one of the guards stated.

'What do you want?' Hanzo asked suspiciously.

'I wish to deal with you,' the Shinobi answered.

'I don't think you have anything I want. Kill him;' Hanzo instructed his guard.

'Wait,' the Shinobi shouted. 'I have information which I am willing to share if you assist me.'

Hanzo held up his hand to halt his guard, information was power, information made better security. 'Tell me,' he ordered.

'We deal first,' the Shinobi replied.

'Go on,' Hanzo said cautiously.

'I am Yamato, I had been a member of Konoha but transferred to the Akatsuki, I would like to make a deal with you for information about the Akatsuki if you were to assist me in killing Hashirama,' Yamato bargained.

'I could just torture you for the information and why do you want Hashirama dead? He is the least threatening person in existence at the moment.

'If you were to torture me you would get nothing and I want revenge, only Hashirama's death can give me that.' Yamato growled.

'I'm still not understanding this but continue,' Hanzo replied taking a seat on a rock away from Yamato.

'I was stolen as an infant, the only one to survive of the sixty stolen and experimented on by Orochimaru. I was injected with Hashirama's DNA, I have been subjected to pain and torture my whole life as that bastards DNA floods my system attacking my own DNA. It was all because of him that I was subject to these experiments as an infant. I want him to pay for the deaths of all the others and the pain I have had to live with.' Yamato raved.

'If that were the case, wouldn't you want revenge on Orochimaru for conducting these experiments, wasn't Hashirama already dead when all this was occurring; I don't understand how he is to blame.' Hanzo stated. 'I think your logic is a little flawed.'

'Madara and Pein have already set in motion plans to kill Orochimaru, they sent me on an assignment to spy on you; they know you live.' Yamato stated.

'Well I knew it was coming,' Hanzo sighed; this had come at the perfect time, Orochimaru had outlived his usefulness, he had gotten what he needed and the sooner he died that better but if he managed to get rid of some Akatsuki as well, that was a bonus. 'I still don't understand the Hashirama thing,' Hanzo stated honestly.

'I WANT HIM DEAD,' Yamato screamed.

Hanzo only nodded, the man's pain had obviously sent him a little crazy, he had no intention of being involved in the death of Hashirama, he had no intention of pissing off Madara and Pein; he was not powerful enough as yet to take on the likes of them. 'Sure, I'll help you but what do I get in return.'

'Itachi is still alive, it was all a set up. Naruto is not in thrall to Orochimaru; Sasuke and Kimimaro are working for the Akatsuki, their lovers are located in an inn just outside of Sound.' Yamato gloated. 'If you want more, I need more.'

'You can give me the location of the Akatsuki cave system?' Hanzo asked hopefully.

'Yes but it is not a cave system; a rumour spread by the Akatsuki themselves.' Yamato grinned.

'Where can I contact you without observation?' Hanzo asked, deciding what he should and shouldn't tell Orochimaru.

Yamato handed that address for the local inn keeper at the village located just outside of Pebble to one of the guards. 'If you leave it at this address I will get it.'

'Very well, I will contact you after Orochimaru is dead;' Hanzo explained, 'things should have calmed down a little by then. Tell me, did Madara or Pein mention any other names to you and how did they know where to locate me?' This had Hanzo concerned; it could have been an Akatsuki death squad waiting for him instead of the nut job traitor. He would much prefer someone else take on the Akatsuki, slim down their numbers a bit; weaken them before he stepped in.

'No they only mentioned you and told me that you were working with Orochimaru, they are aware that you have been kidnapping Shinobi from Amegakure for Orochimaru's experiments.' Yamato explained.

'Report back that you overheard me telling one of my guards that Orochimaru had enough Shinobi for his plans and I was travelling to meet up with Orochimaru;' instructed Hanzo.

'Very well, I shall wait to hear from you,' Yamato stated picking up his weapons as the left the clearing.

'That boy seriously needs some help but he's not going to find it from this quarter,' Hanzo grinned at one of his bodyguards.

* * *

C lightly knocked on the new office door, after a lot of banging around; he heard the Raikage softly callout to enter. Upon entering he found the Raikage had stripped down to his very brief red underwear and was lifting weights while flexing his muscles. 'What can I help you with?' he asked placing the heavy cowbell weight on the floor and walking around his desk to take a seat.

'We have received a message from your brother and I have brought you're protein drink,' C stated placing the tray on the desk.

'Would you like to come and sit on my lap while we read the message together?' A asked innocently.

'Thank you for the offer…again but no.' C declined taking a seat on the sofa at the far end of the office. 'The message we received from Killer Bee states that he is still training team Samui and will not be back for another several weeks. Would you like me to send a reply?'

'No, I don't think so; did Hanzo give you a delivery date?' A asked.

'Late next week to early the following week;' C replied.

'He can not be trusted, send a message to Mifune at the Land of Fire and ask if he has had any problems with any of the soldiers he received from Hanzo;' A ordered rubbing his shoulder; 'I think I may have injured my shoulder while lifting the weights, would you mind massaging this area; since you are also my medic.'

'I think you will manage,' C stated as he stood and left the room.

* * *

Hanzo silently entered Orochimaru's hide out via the underwater entrance he accidently found during his wanderings. Slipping down the main accommodation wing he entered Orochimaru's room, finding the snake sleeping he flicked his hand spraying Orochimaru with water. 'What!' Orochimaru snapped still groggy from sleep.

'Are you getting Kabuto to drug you so you can sleep?' Hanzo asked staring at Orochimaru's glassy eyes.

'No, although I believe that he may have drugged me. I think he is just concerned about my strength. You wanted something? Otherwise you would not be disturbing me at this hour.' Orochimaru replied shaking his head to clear his mind.

'I have just learnt some very interesting information,' Hanzo smiled taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

'Please enlighten me, so I can go back to sleep; Kabuto may have been a little too heavy handed with the sleeping draft.' Orochimaru sighed.

'I hear Sasuke has returned to you,' Hanzo enquired with a grin.

'That would be a rhetorical question I am guessing;' Orochimaru asked.

'Correct and Itachi is dead?' Hanzo enquired again.

'Yes, will you just get on with it,' Orochimaru snapped.

'Itachi is not dead,' Hanzo stated.

'WHAT!' Orochimaru exclaimed sitting up. 'I saw his death myself, he is dead.'

'No, it was a set up and Sasuke has not come back to you he was sent to protect Naruto and spy for the Akatsuki.' Hanzo explained.

'That would mean Kimimaro?' Orochimaru frowned.

'No I don't think he is aware of what's going on, he has always been loyal to you.' Hanzo lied.

He had dropped by the inn and check out the other two Shinobi that bat shit crazy Yamato told about, only to find that Yagura the three tailed demon host and forth Mizukage of Mist was one of them. He remembered Yagura from his time as leader of Amegakure, not someone you wanted to mess with, scary deadly and if he still had his second in command Utakata with him; he would definitely be keeping his distance. The other he identified as Neji Hyuga, he alone could wipe out all of his bodyguards single-hand; the Akatsuki had grown very powerful indeed if the likes of these were now in their ranks, along with Kimimaro, Orochimaru's immortal assassin. He wasn't about to give Kimimaro up just yet, he needed that ace up his sleeve.

'I see, looks like the game has just turned,' Orochimaru grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I normally respond to questions and comments that are in reviews in the chapter I'm writing, XMistressDevilx your question about SasoDei is in this chapter, sometimes I can't immediately respond to questions about the actions of certain characters i.e. Kabuto, because it would give far too much away in what's coming. I have gotten a lot of questions about continuing the story, I still have a lot of twists in the plot coming; some things you may see coming, others that have my friends begging 'please don't do that, they will hunt you down and kill you.'**

**I hope you enjoy...and thank you for reading.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

A shiver ran up Haku's spine as sharp teeth scraped along the back of his thigh and over his butt cheek, sighing in pleasure at the feeling he almost felt content. He craved to have those teeth on him, to skim along his length but they never do. Sex with Suigetsu was enjoyable enough he is gentle, if not overly eager and never forced him to do anything perverted; he learnt rather early on that Suigetsu was a little slow on the uptake, if he wanted something he had to ask for it but this was different. He had done everything to hint at what he wanted, he had pleasured Suigetsu in that way several times but he had never returned the favour. Not only had Suigetsu never pleasured him in that way, his lover had never touched him there. All the times that he had taken Suigetsu into his mouth, he had moved around on the bed to allow his lover easy access to be able to touch him but all he managed to get was a gentle caress along his thigh or his back.

And in truth, he was afraid to ask; Suigetsu had never been with a male before and he was worried that his lover would freak out and run if he finally went in to touch and discovered a penis, seeing it and knowing it was there was very different to having to touch and taste. Haku was well aware that he was feminine and easily passed for a young woman, he thought this was the reason Suigetsu was attracted to him; he was afraid if his lover was forced to confront the truth that Haku was indeed a male and to be involved with a male meant he would have to touch him down there, he would leave. This was the only rational explanation, Suigetsu was a male as well, he understood the unbelievable pleasure felt at having your lover touch you there.

He sighed in frustration as Suigetsu pulled him to his knees and slowly entered him. Haku gripped the sheets, fighting the urge to cry out in pain, his lover had only made a token effort of preparing him and although he kept his thrusts gentle they were deep and painful; he was gaining no pleasure and his hardness was rapidly deflating.

Grabbing Suigetsu's hand that was gripping his hip, he slid it over his stomach and began to push it down toward his now soft member. Tears stung his eyes as his lover gasped and snatched his hand away as if he had been burnt. "Stop" he croaked, turning to push Suigetsu away from him, he stumbled off the bed grabbing his discarded kimono and was out the door, down the stairs and out the front door before Suigetsu had any idea of what had happened.

Haku walked blindly through the streets of Pebble, he wanted to see his friend but Kimimaro was away on a deadly mission with Sasuke; he only stopped when he felt cool damp earth beneath his feet, realising that, one he forgot to put shoes on and secondly he had made his way to his favourite place, the market gardens. Standing there he debated with himself whether he should return home and explain why he ran out on Suigetsu or if he should stay in the gardens for the night, he felt too hurt and betrayed, and his emotions too raw to return home and face Suigetsu. The bastard had to know what he had been doing; no one could be that stupid. How could you be with someone and not want to touch them unless parts of them disgusted you.

He was startled by a noise behind him, spinning around to face the source of the noise he was blinded by the tears in his eyes; unable to see who it was, he began the hand signs for his ice cage but stopped when he felt a gentle hand wrap around his fingers.

"What happened? You are hurt," he heard Zetsu whisper to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine;" he replied wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his kimono.

"He lies," the black half of Zetsu accused.

"I can smell the blood, who hurt you; we will eat him for you." Zetsu stated protectively. 'It was the young swordsman, I can smell him on you;" the black half of Zetsu grew angry. He cared very much for Haku, the young Shinobi was caring and gentle by nature and he loved plants, spending a great deal of time caring for his beloved garden.

"No, please it's not like that thank you for your concern but really I'm fine." Haku insisted.

"Come," Zetsu stated holding out his hand; "you will not be returning to your home tonight, I will take you somewhere you will be safe. You are not wearing shoes, I shall carry you," Zetsu softly observed preparing to lift Haku.

"Please, I am fine." Haku replied, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He was not use to people caring for his welfare and Zetsu's unexpected kindness was causing his heart to hurt and tears to sting his eyes.

Zetsu led him through several streets, he grew a little concerned that he was being led to Madara's house until Zetsu carefully lifted him over a gravel path and led him down a secluded alleyway. He thought the house he was being half dragged toward was breathtakingly beautiful, it was unlike the other houses in Pebble as it was single story that sprawled across the low landscape; he could see that the reason it was set back from the other houses, was because it jutted up against the edge of the lake that was sourced from the underground spring that ran through Pebble. The façade was old world Japan, the paper and wooden panels along with the timber roof shingles and delicate Japanese maples decorating the front garden gave the impression that you had stepped back in time to the Edo period.

The door opened as they approached to reveal Kisame, clad only in a loose pair of black training pants. Kisame looked from Zetsu to Haku frowning.

"You're bleeding." He stated looking back to Zetsu for a response.

"I don't know, he won't say;" Zetsu informed him. "I believe it was your protégé." Zetsu's black half snarled. "He won't let us eat him," Zetsu's white half sulked.

"I will take care of Haku until this is sorted out," Kisame replied opening the door to allow Haku entry.

"Have you informed…" Kisame began asking Zetsu.

"Yes, he is aware; he or the imposter will most likely attend tomorrow;" Zetsu finished. Not knowing the details, all he could do was relay the facts to Madara, he had found Haku wondering the market garden, he was clearly distraught and was bleeding in his private place; it appeared that Suigetsu was responsible and he was taking Haku to stay with Kisame. He felt Madara relay the information to Hashirama and the imposter Pein and felt their anger and received the message to inform Suigetsu to stay away.

Haku thanked Zetsu for his kindness before Kisame led him into the house, he paused at the entrance to the lounge; the ivory paper panelled walls contrasted with the rich bamboo wooden floors, the sunken lounge was furnished with plush ivory sofas with soft teal cushions and rugs. The panels of the back wall on the house had been pushed across opening to reveal a deck which overlooked the lake that was scattered with water lilies. The deck had thick soft rugs and scatter cushions placed around a low coffee table, the entire area was lit by the soft hues of coloured paper lanterns.

"It's beautiful," Haku whispered looking around.

"Yes it is," Kisame sighed looking over Haku. "I will take you to the bathroom so you can bath; Haku, you are safe here. I will not allow anyone to hurt you."

Haku only nodded feeling both a lump in his throat at the kindness he was being shown and thinking he was being foolish. Maybe he had over dramatised the whole event, he had walked out on Suigetsu without a single explanation; maybe it was his fault for not trying to talk about his feelings. Maybe he had done something wrong that made Suigetsu not want to touch him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, I think I should go home." He said.

They were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door; Kisame excused himself to open the door and returned with Madara, Pein and Hashirama in tow.

Haku was embarrassed by all the trouble he had caused everyone, he saw Pein's eyes flash blood orange as they swept over him. "Please, I am sorry for causing this much trouble, it really is nothing; I think I should return home." He tried to smile.

"You're hurt," Madara said gently; trying to calm the teen, he as agitated and looked like a frightened animal.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to have caused this trouble, really it's nothing." Haku tried to explain.

Hashirama who noticed how distressed the teen was becoming, nodding his head at Madara and Pein indicating outside. "Kisame, you have done quite a bit of work around here, would you care to show us around," Pein asked looking round the lounge. Kisame led Madara and Pein outside and down the long deck to the opposite end of the house.

"Haku, would you come and sit with me for a bit," Hashirama offered, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I don't want to get the sofa dirty," Haku interjected; taking a seat on the floor.

Hashirama noticed Haku wince as he moved to the floor, trying to get a comfortable position on the thick rug. Hashirama moved to sit beside Haku on the floor, "I know you don't feel comfortable talking about what happened," Hashirama began.

"No, I don't feel comfortable about talking about my private life," Haku replied softly.

"Do you have anyone you can talk too?" Hashirama asked.

"No, Kimimaro is on a mission; I would normally talk to him," Haku whispered.

"If you need someone to talk to, without judgement, you know you can talk to me;" Hashirama offered, "I may be able to assist and set your mind at ease; there is obviously something worrying you and you have been hurt."

"It's nothing, I overreacted; I'm sure everything will be fine." Haku tried to sound convincing.

"Do you want to tell me?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't know what I have done wrong," Haku began. "It could be because I look like a girl, he has never been with a man before."

"I don't understand," Hashirama questioned taking Haku's hand.

"He is gentle if a little eager; I was hurt because he did not take the time to get me ready be we..." Haku whispered. "Is it normal for your lover to not want to touch you down there?" he asked.

Hashirama was a little taken aback by the question, maybe he was not able to assist. "Didn't you and Zabuza ever..."

"No, I had never been with anyone before," Haku explained, he went on to tell Hashirama about his twisted relationship with Zabuza. Where he would never have dared to reveal the truth behind his relationship with Zabuza to anyone, he found Hashirama strangely comforting. He felt he could reveal his soul to this man and never be judged or ridiculed.

"Haku, I can't say I understand what Suigetsu is doing but I know it is not normal for your lover not wanting to pleasure you. Madara was my first male lover and I was his, previously we always had female lovers, we use to talk about how we would marry, how our wives would be great friends and how we would raise our children together. Until one day when we were training and I had him pinned down on the ground with my Wood Release Jutsu and as a joke I gave him a peck on the lips; well, the peck turned into something more and next thing I knew, I had my hand down Madara's pants stroking him. After that we became lovers, I might say our girlfriends were not very happy when they found out. The point I am trying to make, is it doesn't matter if your lover is male or female; it is about exploring your lover and finding what gives them the greatest pleasure. If Suigetsu is not doing this and is only happy to receive pleasure instead of giving, then you need to decide if you really want to be with someone like that. You will need to talk to him about this but I think it best if you remain here until things are sorted out."

"I know, I thought it may have been something I did or I was just overreacting." Haku replied his eyes watering again.

"No, don't ever think this is your fault or that you did something to deserve this. This is something Suigetsu must deal with." Hashirama explained.

"Thank you for your help, thank you for listening," Haku thanked Hashirama.

"Please, if you need to talk to anyone, please come and see me; tell me, do you have a training partner?" Hashirama asked.

"No, I am partnered with Kimimaro but he trains with Neji." Haku explained.

"I would be very honoured if you would train with me, I understand you have the rare gift of being able to perform jutsu hand signs with one hand and are extremely fast. I think we could learn from each other." Hashirama volunteered.

"I would like that," Haku smiled, he was genuinely happy, he thoroughly liked Hashirama.

Hashirama went to collect Madara and Pein, telling them he was ready to leave and explained to Kisame that Haku would be staying with him for awhile. Walking out the front door Hashirama paused to give Haku a kiss on his forehead, "come and see me tomorrow so we can train;" he said before leaving.

* * *

"So tell," both Madara and Pein asked as they slowly made their way home.

"Actually I don't really understand it all myself," Hashirama replied, telling them what Haku had confessed.

Madara and Pein had stopped dead on the path leading to their home, with a look on their faces as if he had just told them that the village was under attack from creature from outer space, the concept that someone would not want to touch their lover or give pleasure was so foreign and alien to them both that they could not grasp what he was telling them. If the situation had not been so serious he would have laughed at their expressions; "didn't Zabzua?" Madara asked still gaping at him.

"No, Zabuza and Haku were never lovers," Hashirama told them, not wanting to betray Haku's confidence in that regard. "Haku was a virgin when he arrived here."

"Should we do anything?" Pein asked perplexed by the situation, "He was also bleeding, was he forced?"

"No, he did say that Suigetsu was gentle if not eager. In Haku's embarrassed words; he didn't spend enough time before he..."

"Oh," Madara mumbled, "Should Pein have a talk with him?"

"No, I don't think that Haku would be comfortable with that, I think he needs to talk to Suigetsu himself and then decide if he wants to be with him," Hashirama explained.

"This could prove interesting; there he is broken hearted about his selfish, stingy lover while being consoled by someone desperate for love who just happens to be enthralled by Haku." Pein laughed.

"Kisame wouldn't do anything would him?" Hashirama asked worryingly.

"No, Kisame is far to paranoid about his appearance, he may be a confident vicious killer but he lacks self esteem where his personal life is concerned; he sees himself as a monster and is highly sensitive about his skin." Madara interjected. "If I thought Haku was in any danger in his fragile state I would not have left him there, I would have moved him in with Utakata and Sai."

"I swear," Hashirama grunted, "all the problems that our Shinobi are going through which all stem from their broken and twisted pasts. You know not one of our Shinobi have had a normal upbringing. And now another relationship breaking down, first Deidara and Sasori always fighting and now Haku."

Pein laughed out loud causing Hashirama to glare at him; "there is nothing wrong with Deidara and Sasori's relationship, Deidara has always been a drama queen, he purposely picks fights because he gets off on the drama and the excitement of the makeup sex. Sasori understands this and willingly caters to Deidara's petty arguements."

"And although I sympathised with the hardships of our Shinobi, their experiences have made them stronger and unbelievably more compassionate; well all except maybe Kakuzu that is, the only thing that man is sensitive about is money." Madara explained; it did hurt him to discover all the hardships his Shinobi had gone through but those same hardships had given them strength.

* * *

Suigetsu slumped on the bed dumbfounded at what had just happened. He knew he had rushed Haku and if he was honest, he didn't really like that part. Staring at the droplets of blood on the white sheet he realised that he had hurt Haku, he suddenly regretted the rushing. He had been unaware that Haku had not been enjoying it; had he enjoyed it in the past? He knew Haku had enjoyed their first time but he could not remember if he had come all the other times. Aside from their first time, he had taken Haku from behind. Thinking back he had to admit that he had been a lousy lover.

Climbing off the bed he dragged on a pair of training pants and a purple t shirt, he needed to find Haku, he needed to apologise for being such a dick. Walking down stairs he heard banging on the front door; opening the door he found Zetsu waiting for him.

"Haku will not be coming home," Zetsu stated before turning to leave.

"Wait," Suigetsu called out, "Where is he."

"Somewhere safe," Zetsu turned to leave again.

"Tell me where he is, I need to see him;" Suigetsu called out again.

Zetsu stomped to the door grabbing Suigetsu by the shirt, "You do not get to see him, you hurt him; you hurt someone we care for. You are lucky that we are not allowed to kill you. He will see you when he wants, not when you want." Zetsu growled throwing Suigetsu through the door and walked away.

* * *

Kisame watched Haku skim his fingers over the surface of the lake, giggling as the fish came up to nip at his finger tips. He felt a deep sense of happiness at having Haku here with him, he smiled watching Haku, sitting on the edge of the deck reclining on the scatter cushions, his small body lost in one of his training tops. Haku didn't bring any clothes so he gave Haku one of his old training tops to wear when Haku went to shower. The top came down to mid thigh and he knew Haku was naked beneath it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haku asked looking over to Kisame.

"You can ask anything," Kisame replied.

"Why don't you have a partner?" he asked; unable to believe someone like Kisame was not with anyone.

"I do have a partner, I have Itachi." Kisame answered looking out over the lake.

"That's not what I meant," Haku smiled.

"I know, I am strangely coloured and well the teeth; others don't find me attractive, I have come to accept this." Kisame smiled back.

"I like your colour and teeth," Haku stated.

"Thank you," Kisame replied his eyes lingering over Haku's body for the hundredth time since he had arrived. "But you are in a relationship with Suigetsu and you are far too perfect for the likes of me."

"What do you mean by the likes of you?" Haku asked puzzled by Kisame's statement. He was nowhere near perfect, he hated the way he looked, he thought he was too short and too skinny. People tended to treat him differently than other Shinobi, even his friend Kimimaro who knew how strong he was still treated him as if he were fragile; and he had far too many insecurities and abandonment issues resulting from his childhood.

"Haku you are incredibly beautiful, you realise that don't you; not just physically but within as well, you are caring and compassionate. You have forged a bond with Zetsu that none other than Madara has been able to do; you are a highly skilled Shinobi, even Itachi has stated that you would be a formidable opponent and is impressed by your ability to perform one handed signs for Jutsus and your incredible speed. Where I, I am nothing; I am known as the 'Monster of the Mist', I could never in my wildest dreams considering being with someone like you." Kisame explained embarrassed by his confession.

Haku was humbled by what Kisame had told him, he never saw himself as beautiful. Kimimaro was beautiful, Neji was beautiful, Naruto and Itachi were beautiful but he never saw himself that way. "You're not a monster," he mumbled.

"Are you ready for bed?" Kisame asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," Haku replied still feeling awkward about their exchange.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room;" Kisame smiled leading the way down the long deck to the guest wing.

* * *

Kimimaro didn't bother standing as his bedroom door slowly opened, expecting Sasuke he was surprised when Orochimaru entered followed by Kabuto. Quickly standing and bowing in respect, he placed the book he had been reading on the small desk before offering his chair to Orochimaru.

"My Lord," he whispered wondering how he was supposed to get either Kyuubi or Sasuke. Kyuubi had said he was not to be alone with Orochimaru.

"My son," Orochimaru started, taking a seat, patting the edge of the bed for Kimimaro to sit beside him.

Kimimaro nervously took a seat on the bed, he grew more worried when he caught Kabuto grinning by the door.

"Are you loyal to me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Of course, my Lord," he replied.

"Do you think Sasuke is loyal to me?" Orochimaru questioned offhandedly.

Kimimaro could tell that Orochimaru knew something, "did Kabuto say something that aroused Orochimaru's suspicion? Did he hear something?" he thought.

"I had not reason to doubt his loyalty when he approached me," Kimimaro offered. "Although hurt by Itachi's death he seemed genuine in his loyalty to you."

"Ah….that's the thing, Itachi is not dead." Orochimaru smirked.

"But I heard Naruto killed him by your order," Kimimaro replied growing more nervous. "Did he know about Naruto as well?" he thought.

"Apparently this was a set up as well," Orochimaru spat.

"I don't understand my Lord, you marked Naruto with your curse mark; he is in thrall to you;" Kimimaro frowned, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"That has always been your problem by son and why you will only ever be a tool used for destruction, you don't understand." Orochimaru smiled patting Kimimaro on the knee. "But your loyalty has always impressed me, you would do anything for me?"

"Of course my Lord," Kimimaro whispered.

"That's what I was expecting," Orochimaru grinned before telling Kimimaro what he wanted.

Kimimaro felt cold fear wash over him, he had never been frightened before until now; he finally understood why Kabuto appeared so happy. He didn't know how to get out of the room without placing the others in danger. If he fought Orochimaru he would place both Kyuubi and Sasuke in danger, there were too many of Orochimaru's experiments here for them to kill alone and he would be risking his beloved Neji's and Yagura's lives as well. "As you wish," he replied feeling his heart contract; he will never see his beloved Neji or his dearest friend Haku again.

* * *

Haku woke feeling cold and alone, he hated sleeping alone, it was a painful reminder of his childhood; where as an orphan he lived on the streets and scavenged for food from garbage, he was unwanted until Zabuza found him. He loved sleeping beside Kimimaro, he loved his friends warmth; he loved the steady rhythm of Kimimaro's heart lulling him into sleep. He missed Kimimaro, he missed Kimimaro's gentle quietness and elegant grace.

Climbing out of bed, he walked to the bathroom again marvelling at the space of Kisame's house. He had an entire wing to himself; there was a bedroom that led to a full bathroom that had a spacious sitting room beside it. The sitting room led to the large deck that overlooked the lake, the entire guest wing was decorated in soft blues and rich chocolate browns; he wondered if Kisame had hired a decorator or he had selected the colour scheme himself. He thought Kisame hired a decorator, there was no way one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist would have picked the colours throughout the house; believing that a swordsman like Kisame would have gone for strong bold colours to show how manly they were.

Entering the bathroom he found a new clean kimono in a light lilac that had dark purple flowers with mint green stems embodied over it, along with sandals in the same light lilac colour. After changing he tied his hair in a loose ponytail and decided it was time to talk to Suigetsu.

Walking down the length of the deck to the lounge, he found Kisame in the kitchen eating a breakfast of shrimp miso and rice. "Would you like some breakfast," he asked.

Haku's stomach turned at the thought of the shrimp floating around in miso; "no, thank you," he said attempting to not look disgusted at the thought.

"I can prepare something else," Kisame offered.

"No, I'm fine; thank you for the kimono, it fits well." Haku replied.

"I got it from Konan," Kisame shrugged looking disinterested but his blood ran hot, he felt his pulse increase when Haku entered the room. He had noticed instantly that the kimono was a fraction too small and outlined his arse to perfection, he felt himself grow hard as he took in every detail of how well the kimono fit Haku. "What do you have planned today?"

"I am on my way to see Suigetsu, I need to get things cleared up; I walked out last night without explanation;" Haku sighed slouching against the kitchen counter.

"If things don't go well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like or if you wanted you could move in here, the guest wing never gets used; it's yours if you want it." Kisame suggested.

"Thank you, I may have to take you up on the offer;" Haku sighed again pushing himself away from the counter and walking out the door.

* * *

Haku actually considered knocking on the front door before realising how stupid it was, he lived here.

He found Suigetsu in the lounge eating breakfast; he hated when Suigetsu ate meals in the lounge he always made a mess.

"I'm sorry I ran out last night without explanation," he stated.

Suigetsu walked from the lounge to the kitchen, dumping his plate and cup in the sink; another thing that Haku hated, he never cleaned up after himself.

"You could have told me that I was hurting you," Suigetsu snapped angrily.

"It wasn't just that," Haku whispered embarrassed, this was it; if he didn't confront what was bothering him he would never do it.

Suigetsu stood in front of him taking his hand; "tell me, I can't fix the problem if I don't know what's bothering you."

"Touch me," Haku asked.

Suigetsu raised his hand to cup Haku's cheek but Haku knocked it away. "Not there, down there." He snapped.

Suigetsu took a step away from his lover, taking a deep breath "I can't;" he confessed. "Haku I care for you but you have to understand that this is still all new to me, I know what you are, I've seen it, I felt it press against me when we first had sex and to be truthful I was a little disturbed by it. I'm sure it's something I will get use to."

Haku frowned sex, not make love, his lover 'cared' for him. His first time had been with a man who was 'a little disturbed' that he had a penis. Suigetsu was no different to Zabuza, caring only for himself. It always started out the same, Haku let take care of you, Haku you are the most important, Haku let me fuck you and use you but not give a shit if you enjoyed it; at least Zabuza liked the fact that he had a dick.

"I guess I can't either." Haku sighed walking up stairs to pack.

"You can't what?" Suigetsu growled grabbing Haku by the arm.

"I can't be with you if you can not accept all of me," Haku snapped pulling his arm free. "I don't want you to 'get use' to the fact that I have dick. I want you to get excited over it not disgusted."

"You can't leave," Suigetsu pleaded. Haku was stunningly beautiful, he'd seen how others had looked at him, seen how the men of the local village had lusted after him; he loved the jealous looks he received from them.

"I can leave, I have no intention of hanging around here while you decide what you want." Haku exclaimed stomping upstairs to pack.

* * *

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kimimaro's back as he slipped into Orochimaru's room when he walked out of the dining room. Frowning at the thought that Kimimaro would allow himself to be alone with that snake, he was about to call out but stopped when he saw Kimimaro turn to close the door a twisted smirk crossed his features when he saw Sasuke watching him.

Sasuke was filled with dread, he raced down the hallway to Kyuubi's room, he was suddenly caught by the arm by Sakura when she stepped out of her room. The bitch had him busy all morning with crap, she had complained constantly wanting to go outside, wanting to be taken for lunch in Sound, wanting to touch him, to hold his hand, wanting him to lay beside her while she had a nap. "What are you doing?" she asked accusingly. "If you're going to see Naruto I forbid it." She said glaring at him.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm squeezing tight; "I don't give a fuck what you forbid, stay away from me; the very sight of you disgusts me," he hissed. "I was only sent here to gain the information about that snake's financial backers and I got it the first day I was here. And to keep you out of everyone's way, you are useless; you are the worst Shinobi I have ever encountered, you are so bad you couldn't even detect a clone while it was fucking you."

"No it's not true," Sakura cried grabbing Sasuke's arm again.

"You know it's true, otherwise you wouldn't be so concerned that I would hook up with Naruto. Do you really think that I would want someone like you; you have changed into something that I no longer recognise, the Sakura I knew would never have whored herself." He snarled. Pulling Sakura closer to him he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I have been inside your mind I know what you have done, I know what you are; so tell me why would I want what everybody else has had."

"You bastard," Sakura shouted swinging to slap Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke easily caught Sakura's hand before she struck him, "you have to do much better than that sweetheart, I've been called a bastard by Kyuubi so often I'm beginning to answer to that name." Sasuke laughed darkly.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura frowned.

Sasuke smirked at her, "that's right, Kyuubi; it was the demon you were trying to bed, Naruto would never get hard for you; what you thought happened in the tea house never happened. Call it a gift from me for what you did to Naruto, just think," Sasuke grinned, "how much of your memories are reality and how much did I alter?"

Sakura paled, "I hate you," she seethed.

"No you don't, you still love me; you may not want to fuck me, that one was a gift to myself but you still love me and you still fantasise about Naruto rutting over you. I know because I put it there." Sasuke laughed. "You are beyond pathetic, tell me what are you going to do once Orochimaru is dead, who will take you in?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "No, I did everything for you;" she stammered.

"Don't delude yourself, you did it for yourself; you betrayed everyone for your own gain. I know because I did exactly the same and only learnt how far I had fallen once I lost everything; I hope you learn sooner rather than later." Sasuke smiled sadly at Sakura.

Sasuke turned away from her and continued down the hallway to see Kyuubi.

* * *

Haku carried his pack toward Kisame's house pausing to speak with Zetsu at the market gardens. "Thank you for your help last night," he thanked Zetsu.

"You seen him this morning?" the white half of Zetsu asked.

"Yes," Haku shyly smiled.

"Didn't go so well?" the white half asked again, noticing the pack.

"No, not so good;" Haku tried to smile again.

"Do you want us to eat him?" the black half asked.

"It's alright, I appreciate your concern. Are you going to be here later this afternoon? I will be training with Hashirama after lunch but I would like to help you in the garden later." Haku asked.

"We will be here." Zetsu smiled.

"I will see you later then, bye;" Haku waved as he continued toward Kisame's.

Haku stopped when he caught sight of two people wrestling on the training field, he moved closer frowning when he heard a shout of pain. He was about to rush over and assist until he saw that the two people were actually Deidara and Sasori and they were not wrestling. Sasori had Deidara's wrists pinned above his head while his other hand was shoved down the front of Deidara's pants.

"You're hurting me," Deidara complained loudly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasori growled kissing his lover passionately.

"No, don't stop;" complained Deidara again.

"God Dei, you drive me crazy;" Sasori moaned against Deidara's lips.

Haku was suddenly filled with jealously, "why can't I find someone who loves me that much," he thought bitterly moving away from the entwined couple.

The house was quiet when Haku returned, he dumped his pack in the guest wing and walked to the kitchen to prepare some lunch, when he entered the kitchen he found Kisame handing a bottle of water to Itachi, it appeared that they had just returned from training. Itachi frowned at Haku as he entered.

"You're staying here?" he asked.

"For the moment yes," Haku replied shyly wanting to leave the pair in the kitchen and return to his room.

"What happened to Suigetsu?" Itachi enquired, he worried about Suigetsu and thought both Haku and he were happy together.

"We are no longer together," Haku embarrassingly replied, not wanting to explain his private life to Itachi.

"So you're here with Kisame?" Itachi enquired again.

"Like I said, for the moment," Haku gritted his teeth, he didn't like how Itachi was questioning him.

"So what are you going to do after a month here? You know there are only so many Swordsmen of the Mist in the world," Itachi sarcastically asked.

Haku gasped tears stinging his eyes but he acted before he could think about what he was doing.

Itachi slammed into the kitchen cabinet, dropping to the floor. Dragging himself off the floor he looked around for Haku but the teen had disappeared. He knew he had gone too far, he insulted Haku, he didn't even know where it had come from. He was confronted by a very angry Kisame.

"You had no right, you don't know the details." Kisame angrily accused Itachi. "He was brought here last night by Zetsu who found him wondering the market garden wearing nothing but a dirty kimono and bleeding...behind."

Itachi closed his eyes, "fuck." He thought. "I'll apologise to him," Itachi responded ashamed at his actions.

Itachi walked down the hallway to the guest wing, he lightly knocked on the bedroom door; hearing no reply he entered to find Haku on the bed staring out the window. "I came to apologise, I was rude and had no thought for your welfare." Itachi gently told Haku sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Could you please leave," Haku asked.

"Naruto would be incredibly angry with me if he learnt that I treated one of his friends so poorly. I didn't mean what I said, I have been snapping at people fairly often lately. You didn't leave Suigetsu?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Haku snapped still facing the window.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, I thought you and Suigetsu were happy together;" Itachi apologised.

"You and me both," Haku sulked. "It's not true you know. I'm sick of everybody thinking that I was willingly involved with Zabuza."

"What do you mean by willingly, did he force you?" Itachi hissed.

"Why what were planning, dig him up so you can piss on his bones?" He snarled. Haku sighed, "It was not like that, I was a virgin until Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu hurt you," Itachi stated; regretting his attack on Haku.

"Again, not your business;" Haku snapped.

Itachi sighed not sure how to proceed, he had very little experience with personal problems, other than his own. "What would Naruto do?" he thought.

Itachi stretched out on the bed beside Haku and pulled that teen into his arms, he felt Haku stiffen pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered, pulling Haku against his chest.

Haku tried to pull away, "I don't need your patronising sympathy;" he hissed.

"No you don't," Itachi whispered refusing to release Haku. "But you do need someone who understands how much you're hurting." Itachi gently whispered running his fingers through Haku's hair. He felt Haku relax against him, his breathing becoming laboured as he fought the emotion and hurt he was feeling.

"It's alright to let it out," Itachi whispered against Haku's hair, holding the teen close against his chest.

"What's wrong with me?" Haku breathed turning over in Itachi's arms burying his face into Itachi's chest. "I thought he loved me but all he cared about was what I looked like…..above the waist. He wanted to fuck me but was disgusted that I had a dick, he couldn't bring himself to even touch me. Why can't I find someone who will love me for who I am?" Haku sobbed against Itachi's chest.

"He never touched you?" Itachi asked completely puzzled. He could not comprehend that someone would not pleasure their lover. Even before Naruto when he took the occasional one night stand, he loved that act of giving pleasure as much as receiving. And now, nothing got him hotter or more excited than pleasuring Naruto, seeing his lover lost in passion was highly erotic.

Itachi felt Haku shake his head negatively against his chest; closing his eyes he took a deep breath, it was similar to what Sasuke had been going through with Naruto, it seemed that Suigetsu had difficulty in coming to terms with his sexuality and was making Haku suffer as a result.

"You are right though," Haku sobbed against Itachi's chest. "No more swordsmen. I am done with them; first Zabuza with his sick perverted kinks and now Suigetsu with his sexual immaturity;" Haku stated getting angry. "No more, I need someone who will love me for me, not use me for their own gain or pleasure.

"Feeling better now?" Itachi asked as Haku sat up, looking down at him with his eyes glistening with tears and his plump lips slightly swollen and ruby red. Itachi noticed for the first time how compact yet powerful Haku's body was, he was everything that drew a Uchiha. He was powerful, lightening fast and highly intelligent; all wrapped up in a deliciously vulnerable package.

Haku only nodded, a single tear running down his cheek. Haku reminded Itachi so much of Naruto, the tuff, friendly, beautiful exterior hid a mountain of insecurities. "If I didn't love Naruto more than anything else in this world, I would go and beat the living hell out of Suigetsu and claim you for my own;" Itachi whispered as he reached up threading his fingers through Haku's hair, pulling him down until their lips met. The kiss was light, lingering, their tongues briefly touching; there was no heat or passion in it; the kiss was about reminding Haku that he was desirable and there was nothing wrong with him and Itachi knew that Naruto would have approved.

"Thank you," Haku thanked Itachi softly, a small smile touching his lips. "I needed that." Haku felt much better about himself, he felt he could face the world again and that he was not the deformed freak that he earlier felt himself to be.

* * *

Kisame stood beside the bedroom wall, his fists clenched; he was filled with anger and disappointment. He was jealous that it was Itachi laying there beside Haku, holding the beautiful teen in his arms; pressing his lips against those that he longed to taste. He was also filled with disappointment, not that he ever thought he would get to touch Haku but to hear from his own succulent lips that he had sworn off Swordsmen had left him feeling hollow and empty inside. He didn't understand his feelings of sadness; it was not like someone as kind and pure as Haku would ever want to be with the 'Monster of the Mist'.

* * *

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself," Kyuubi enquired, watching Kabuto smiling happily from the door. He had not seen the medic all morning, after breakfast he went to check the layout of the temple and find out how many experiments were being held. He caught Hanzo leading fifty Shinobi out of the temple and found approximately another two hundred in various stages of experimentation. The holding cells for Orochimaru's experiments were guarded by two more guardian mutants and the snake had another hundred guards placed around the complex. They were going to need more members of the Akatsuki sent if they had any chance of clearing the temple.

"I have excellent news," Kabuto beamed, kneeling beside his beloved on the floor.

"Really and what would this excellent news be?" Kyuubi asked running his clawed fingertips through the medics hair.

"I have been very good," Kabuto beamed again.

"Do tell," Kyuubi almost smiled, the medic couldn't contain his excitement.

"Orochimaru has decided not to take your body. He said that although he had the strength to take over your body, that he thought he lacked the strength to control the nine tail." Kabuto explained.

"That is good news," Kyuubi replied, a smile touching his lips at the medic's excitement.

"Yes," Kabuto beamed again; "he said that he needed a lot more strength in order to fully control the nine tail and he needed an alternative now that he has learnt…you love me don't you?" he asked as if something had just occurred to him.

"Of course, why would you doubt that?" Kyuubi smiled.

"If you found out Itachi was not dead, you wouldn't leave me for him would you?" Kabuto asked suddenly nervous.

"Of course not, it is you that I want; what has Orochimaru learnt?" Kyuubi asked beginning to worry. "Itachi's fake death couldn't be hidden forever," he thought.

"Yes right," Kabuto beamed again, ecstatic with the answer. "Orochimaru said he needed an alternative now that he has learnt that Itachi is still alive and Sasuke was sent here as a spy for the Akatsuki."

Kyuubi was suddenly filled with dread; Madara had a spy working for Orochimaru, and then something occurred to him; "alternative?" he asked.

"Yes, he said he needed an immortal; Orochimaru has taken Kimimaro's body." Kabuto grinned. "We can be together now."

The demon was left speechless, he swore that he would protect Kimimaro; rage ripped through him. "You allowed this?" he seethed gripping Kabuto by the throat.

"So we could be together." Kabuto stammered looking in red slitted eyes.

Kyuubi released the medic before back handing him with enough force to break Kabuto jaw, sending him flying across the room colliding with the back wall, where he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kyuubi rounded on the intruder as the bedroom door was flung open, Sasuke stood at the entrance looking from Kabuto to Kyuubi. "Kimimaro," he shouted.

"I know, where were you?" the demon accused.

"The bitch had kept me busy all morning, I'm beginning to think that she was told to keep me busy;" Sasuke explained.

"The snake knows that you are a spy and Itachi is not dead." Kyuubi spat. "If he knows about you, he had to know about Kimimaro."

"Why didn't he fight?" Sasuke frowned.

"Kimimaro is a brilliant strategist, he would have realised that had he fought Orochimaru; he risked the lives of those he cared about. Orochimaru must have his men watching both Yagura and Neji, and with the amount of guards the snake has here, it would be difficulty for us to escape. He gave himself up to save us." Kyuubi growled. "I have to inform Madara."

Kyuubi tried to calm himself, he knew in his enraged state, if entered Madara's mind he would cripple the man.

* * *

Madara entered the study looking over a mission request from the fire Daimyo, requesting support for some absurd assassination mission. "You can send a refusal for this one," he said handing the scroll to Pein.

Madara dropped the scroll grabbing the sleeve of Pein's top as he was overcome by both rage and sadness. He felt his knees begin to buckle, he sensed Hashirama approach him and a light touch on his shoulder. He turned and growled in anger at his lover his eyes changing to Mangekyo Sharingan causing Hashirama to step away from him.

"_Madara_," Kyuubi spoke softly; Madara was startled by the change in Kyuubi's voice, gone was the gravel laden growl; the demon's voice was like smooth seductive silk. It was also the first time he heard the demon call him by his name, instead of bastard or Uchiha, or a combination of both.

"_Madara, you have a spy; the snake is aware that Itachi's death was faked and Sasuke was sent as a spy for the Akatsuki," _Kyuubi's liquid velvet voice told him but he could feel the demon trying to keep a rein on his barely contained rage.

"No," Madara groaned. This put the whole mission in jeopardy; he felt Pein grip his arm and Hashirama tentatively approach him again, circling his arm around his waist.

"_Orochimaru has at least one hundred guards here and several hundred experiments; there are three guardians; one in the main entrance chamber and two in the experiment holding cells. You have received the floor plans for the temple?"_ Kyuubi's soft voice asked.

"_Yes, it was delivered this morning," _Madara replied.

"_We need as many Akatsuki as you can send if we are to clear this area and deal with Orochimaru. I have some other disturbing news, Madara I am truly sorry," _Kyuubi began, Madara groaned in pain as he was flooded with sorrow and lose, that he picked up from the demon. _"I have failed you; Orochimaru has taken Kimimaro's body as his own." _

"No!" Madara cried out, breaking the link with the demon.

Pein and Hashirama carried Madara to the sofa, whatever the demon had said was obviously causing their lover a great deal of pain. "We have a spy." Madara finally whispered. "The snake knows about Sasuke and that Itachi is alive." Madara said taking a deep breath, "he has taken Kimimaro's body." He said looking up at Pein.

"Who?" Pein asked, wondering who would be Orochimaru's spy.

"Itachi remained hidden until he returned here, it is someone within Pebble, the only one we have spoken to is Yamato. Bring me Kakashi." Madara seethed; the thought of a spy within his own filled him with rage, when he finds out who, he was going to torture them to the brink of insanity.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka sat nervously on the sofa opposite a seething Madara, his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing at them; with an equally pissed of Pein and Hashirama seated on either side of him. "We have a spy," Pein stated.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other in confusion; "You think it's us?" Iruka demanded.

"No, not you;" Hashirama smiled gently. He had a great fondness for both Iruka and Kakashi.

"Yamato, you said he could be trusted." Pein stated; his eyes flashing blood orange.

"Who would he spy for?" Kakashi questioned, "He was only loyal to Konoha but Tobirama is the Hokage so it does not make a lot of sense."

"That Snake!" Madara hissed.

Kakashi shook his head, grinning behind his mask. "Yamato would never spy for Orochimaru, he was one of the thirty infants that Orochimaru kidnapped while at Konoha, Yamato was subjected to torture at the hands of Orochimaru while he was injected with Hashirama's DNA; he hates Orochimaru with a passion; he would never align with him."

"WHAT?" Hashirama demanded turning to Madara and Pein.

"We'll explain later." Madara whispered taking Hashirama's hand.

"Possibly Kakuzu, he was unhappy with his mission at Konoha and his only real loyalty is to money," Pein offered.

"You may be right, bring him in, lock him in the cell downstairs so we can question him." Madara seethed in anger; Kakuzu had always been a pain in the arse, he had killed all his previous partners and only stopped trying to kill Hidan when he realised that Hidan was getting sexual gratification from every murder attempt.

"Kimimaro," Pein sighed sadly.

"I know," Madara replied, wondering how he was going to explain this to the volatile Neji.

"Do you want to explain the DNA thing now?" Hashirama snapped, Madara had touched on it while Itachi was melting Danzo's mind but time had not permitted for further explanation.

Madara and Pein explained what had occurred with Orochimaru's experimentation with his DNA and how the snake had kidnapped thirty infants and injected them with his DNA. Yamato was the only survivor and as a result, he was able to use Hashirama's wood release jutsu.

* * *

Kakuzu paced the room like a nervous animal, he had been collected by Pein, Kakashi and Iruka, then brought to Madara's private prison. He knew his leader would be angry with him but he didn't suspect that he would be caged.

"You know why you're here?" Pein asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs within the interrogation room.

"I have a pretty good idea." Kakuzu hissed.

Madara looked over Kakuzu, he had been stripped of everything but his black training pants, his tall muscled body gleamed with sweat. Kakuzu was the same age as he was, he first met Kakuzu after a failed assassination mission on Hashirama's life when he was Hokage; Madara was still recovering from injuries sustained at the valley of end, and took the disgraced Shinobi under his wing. Kakuzu was the closest thing to a murderer that the Akatsuki had; Kakuzu cared for nothing but money. Having been betrayed by his village, he gave up on everything; loyalty meant nothing to him.

"Tell me about the snake?" Pein asked reclining on his chair.

"You would know more about that than me, wasn't it you that recruited him into the Akatsuki?" Kakuzu smirked at Pein.

"Answer the fucking question?" Pein snarled smacking Kakuzu across the face with enough force to send him crashing into the corner of the room.

"I don't care who the fuck you are, hit me again and I will hit back." Kakuzu hissed, pushing away from the wall and began pacing again.

"Why don't I just have a look and all this can be put to an end." Madara glared at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sighed deeply slumping against the back wall with his arms crossed over his muscled chest, blood dripping down his face from a cut over his right eyebrow. "I don't understand," he said. "I expected you to be unhappy but this;" he stated gesturing around the interrogation room. "This is overkill don't you think?"

"You think this is fucking overkill?" Pein seethed lashing out and punching Kakuzu, the punch landed with a sickening crack, breaking Kakuzu's eye socket and cheek bone.

"How much did Orochimaru offer you?" Madara asked. It always came down to money with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu frowned in confusion, "What the fuck you talking about?" This earned him another harder punch in the face for his disrespectful retort to Madara.

"How much is Orochimaru paying you to spy for him," Madara hissed.

"I am no spy," Kakuzu hissed angrily. He realised that he was being accused of something altogether different from what he had actually done. He knew that if he didn't confess to his actual crime, he was going to be dismembered with all his pieces buried in different location throughout the world. He was being accused of being a spy for Orochimaru.

Kakuzu took a seat in the chair across from Pein and Madara. "I am no spy," he whispered wiping his eyes with the heel of hand; blood and sweat were running into his eyes, making them sting. "I have been taking additional days to complete missions," he confessed. "I have been travelling to the fire temple."

"You're fucking Sora?" Madara asked, almost happy with the news, he wanted Sora; the young monk may give Kakuzu the stability he so desperately needed.

"Not yet but I'm trying," Kakuzu grinned. "You have a spy and you thought it was me?"

"Yes, you were the logical choice." Pein replied.

"I understand, although I'm not the most loyal person in the world, I like it here. Not only is the pay excellent but you allow me to act as a bounty hunter for my own gain. Why would I want to mess with that?" Kakuzu smiled meekly. "If you're looking for a spy, I would start with that Yamato, he's not right in the head."

"Yamato doesn't fit, he hates Orochimaru." Pein sighed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being a spy."

"I understand, I was the most logical choice. I tend to be disrespectful and constantly complain about missions that don't bring me money. I have never shown much loyalty to either of you but understand I will never betray the Akatsuki." Kakuzu replied. "Can I have my clothes now?"

"Of course, if we manage to get Sora here would you want him as you're partner?" Madara asked.

"I'll have to think about that, he is still a monk at heart and I fear his morals may conflict with mine while on missions." Kakuzu smiled wickedly.

"Alright, let us know if you change your mind. Go shower and change, we leave for Sound tonight." Pein stated. "The spy?" Pein asked looking at Madara.

"Itachi and I will do a mind search of all our members after we return from Sound." Madara replied tiredly, he still was not sleeping and with the news he had received today, he knew was not going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

During the interrogation of Kakuzu, Hashirama informed all the members of the Akatsuki that they would be departing for Sound at 1730h. Madara planned the attack of Orochimaru's hide out at 2200h, they would meet up with Yagura and Neji before giving final orders. Zetsu and Utakata were left in command of Pebble along with Guy, Lee, Kiba, Konan, Suigetsu, Jugo, Hinata, Sai and Shino. Iruka would man the hospital for any casualties. They needed some strong and experienced Shinobi to protect Pebble in case of a counter attack from either Hanzo or any other village dealing with Orochimaru. There was a concern that the spy may have given the location of Pebble and the threat of attack was a real.

* * *

Madara, Pein, Hashirama and Itachi entered the room that Yagura and Neji were staying; they found the pair concentrating over a Shoji board. Both looked up as they entered.

"The others are downstairs, we dispatched Orochimaru's guards as we arrived; the area is clear." Madara stated taking a seat beside Neji looking at the Shoji board; he reached over and moved one of Neji's pieces. "You win in three moves." He stated.

"Yagura, could you go downstairs and go over the floor plan of the temple with the others," Pein asked taking a seat opposite Neji at the table.

"What happened to Kimimaro?" Neji demanded kicking the chair out from under him and began pacing the room.

He stopped when he saw the sadness in Madara's eyes, "No," he seethed. "You said he was protected. That fucking demon said he was protected. What the fuck happened."

Neji didn't know if he needed to sit down or keep pacing, the pain and grief ripping through him was crippling. "He's dead?" Neji whispered, not wanting to hear the answer. After so many years he finally had Kimimaro, he couldn't have lost him yet. Not yet, not when he only just got him. Kimimaro filled an empty space inside of him, he was happy for the first time in his whole miserable existence. He couldn't lose him now. "God please, don't let me be dead," Neji pleaded "Please don't tell me his dead."

"Orochimaru has taken his body;" Madara whispered his eyes glistening with tears at the noble, stoic ninja's pain.

Neji dropped to his hands and knees, his vision blurred by tears. A scream of pain catching in his throat as he caught Pein's expression.


	20. Chapter 20

******Thank you everyone for reading, I am not sure why but this chapter was really difficult to write. I hope you enjoy.******

Chapter Twenty

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the tavern; he had been worried that he had missed all the fun and excitement. As he approached the table where all the Akatsuki members were standing around listening to Yagura, they parted to allow him and Hidan space to observe the briefing. Yagura was explaining the layout of the temple, where guards were situated and Orochimaru's guardians. He found that he was impressed by how precise and detailed Yagura's brief was.

After the briefing, Gaara asked where they could find Madara and Pein, and was told they were upstairs with Neji. Heading upstairs, he paused as a confusing chakra signature caught him. He had not seen Itachi when they entered but he could sense him; turning to the source of the signature, he was even more confused to see Haku. The young teen reeked of Itachi, was Naruto's lover cheating on him?

"Haku, you don't look well," Gaara observed. Haku was pale with dark circles under his eyes, the young teen was not his normal cool reserved self.

"No, I am fine;" Haku replied.

"How are things going with Suigetsu?" Gaara asked, he needed to be diplomatic about his questioning; there may have been a logical reason why the teen was covered in Itachi's chakra.

"We are no longer together," Haku stated angrily, it seemed everyone wanted to know about his private life nowadays.

"I'm sorry to hear that, have you found someone else?" Gaara asked.

"No, it has only just happened," Haku snapped and was about to leave when Hidan joined them.

"You fucking stink of Itachi," Hidan accused. "Are you fucking him?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "so much for diplomacy," he thought.

"No, it is nothing like that." Haku growled walking away.

"What do you think?" Hidan asked his lover.

"I don't know but Itachi is not known for his affectionate nature, there is no reason for Haku to smell of him." Gaara replied suspiciously. "Itachi didn't strike me as the cheating type but then I really don't know him."

"Itachi was always secretive about his private life but from what I understand Uchiha's are very loyal to their partners;" Hidan stated grabbing Gaara's hand leading him upstairs.

As they entered the room they came to a sudden halt. Neji had just launched himself at Pein; Pein did nothing to defend himself and landed on his back with Neji crouched over him pushing a kunai down toward Pein's throat. Madara, Hashirama and Itachi did nothing to assist and passively watched the attack.

"Neji, I meant no disrespect;" Pein stated grabbing hold of Neji's wrists.

"You seemed to delight in the fact that I have lost the one I love," Neji hissed.

"Think about this rationally for a moment, I understand you are hurting and Madara could have explained the circumstances a little better;" Pein replied throwing Madara an annoyed look. "Do you think we had not anticipated this, we were aware that Kimimaro was always at risk. Orochimaru has taken his body but the snake can not sustain the form, when we made the curse seals we placed a binding jutsu in it, Kimimaro has not been lost, he is still secured to his body; much the same way that Kyuubi is binded to Naruto; except each passing hour will drain Orochimaru's strength, transferring it to Kimimaro. If the snake wants to live he has to leave Kimimaro's body. But I will not lie to you, the process of taking and leaving the body is agonising for Kimimaro. This is what has saddened us, if we had lost Kimimaro, we would have recalled you immediately. Could you please get off me now?" Pein finished.

"You could have explained that," Neji snapped climbing off Pein and helping him to his feet.

"Yes, it could have been explained a lot better," Pein stated throwing another look at Madara.

"But," Madara interrupted, "I didn't want to give you false hope; with everything we do, there is a degree of risk. There is a risk that something may go wrong with the binding, that the pain of transfer is too great for Kimimaro to bear. That something in the biological make up of Orochimaru has caused the seal to fail."

"I understand that," Neji snapped still angry over the fact that Orochimaru had taken his lover's body and was still shaken by the thought that he had lost Kimimaro.

Madara stood, approaching Neji he reached out to pull the Shinobi into his arms but Neji stepped away; "I do not allow anyone but Kimimaro to touch me," he stated.

"I am sorry if I misled you; you didn't really give me time to finish the sentence before throwing yourself at Pein to be fair." Madara gently smiled putting some distance between Neji and himself. He had understood that Neji loved Kimimaro deeply but he had misjudged the depth of the man's devotion.

Gaara watched the exchange from the door, he understood Neji's devotion to his lover, he himself only allowed one other to touch him aside from Hidan but the connection he had with Naruto was something he would always cherish and crave. He had once asked Hidan if he had a brother, because Hidan reminded him of Kimimaro, and although the only time he had meet Kimimaro was when they had been fighting, he was still taken at how noble and utter beautiful the Shinobi was. If he didn't have Hidan in his life, he would have been very jealous of Neji.

"I'm glad to see you made it," Pein stated noticing Gaara and Hidan at the door. "Have you been briefed on what is occurring?"

"Yes, we made it in time to hear Yagura's briefing," Hidan replied walking into the room. "I do have one question though," he enquired moving to stand beside Itachi. "How did you get that black eye and are you fucking Haku?" he accused Itachi.

"I did something stupid and no," hissed Itachi; he had been thankful that neither Madara nor Pein had mentioned his black eye but trust fucking Hidan, Mr Discretion; to bring it up in front of everyone. "Just drop it," he warned.

"If we are all set, we leave in 15 minutes." Pein ordered walking out the door to give his final orders to the other before they headed out.

* * *

"Where the fuck is that medic?" growled Orochimaru, he needed his medicine; he thought that once he took Kimimaro's body he would be stronger; he had gained in physical strength and he had gotten a burst of energy when he had taken the body but he was starting to weaken again. And to make matters worse, his grasp on Kimimaro's body was tentative at best; where before when he had taken a body it felt solid, grounded but with Kimimaro, it felt slippery; like he had to work to stay connected. And he was unable to absorb Kimimaro's memories and abilities, he was not sure if it was related to Kimimaro's body structure that was making the process difficult or something else but he needed Kabuto's assistance and the medic had chosen the worst possible time to go missing in action.

Looking at his reflection in the full length mirror, he was happy with the outcome, he had Kimimaro's height and his beautiful features blended with his own perfectly. Kimimaro's silver white hair had changed to his own midnight black; it had been some time since he had a body that suited him so well as Kimimaro's but then Kimimaro was something special. He remembered with fondness when he had first found Kimimaro, he was such a gentle loving creature. He had lavished Kimimaro with the affection that he had always been denied, while forcing himself into that soft pliable body; it was the closest thing he had ever felt to love. The attention starved Kimimaro accepted anything that was done to him, it was all so wonderful until he hit puberty; then the attraction was gone and he had made a terrible mistake. He began experimenting on Kimimaro, he wanted to see how far he could push Kimimaro's abilities and he began introducing diseases; Kimimaro was able to withstand most of the diseases but his experiments went too far, Kimimaro's body began to weaken, his abilities unable to cope with the constant abuse and one particular nasty disease found by Karin had taken root, and Kimimaro's body began to shut down. He regretted the excessive experimentation, he had wanted Kimimaro's body, it looked good on him and all the mess with Sasuke could have been avoided.

Leaning forward he inspected his eyes in the mirror, swiping his fingers over the red markings under his eyes, he frowned in annoyance, he had been unable to remove Kimimaro's clan markings. He paused staring at his reflection, something was not right he could feel it; frowning he cocked his head to one side; "there it is again," he thought hearing a distant rumbling. Then he felt it, his whole body tensing as the ripples of unfamiliar movement within his complex washed over him; they were under attack. With an angry hiss, he swept to the bedroom door, ripping it open he found a very angry Shinobi on the other side.

"Well well, if it isn't Neji Hyuga; aren't you suppose to be dead, I was under the impression that one of my assassins killed you; you seem rather unhappy about something," Orochimaru grinned.

"If by assassin you mean Karin, I am afraid that it was I who killed her; you have rather unskilled helpers. I am here to kill you," Neji seethed. He wasn't sure how to kill Orochimaru without damaging his lover's body; he hadn't considered this until he came face to face with Orochimaru.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Orochimaru chuckled. "Why don't you run along little boy you are no match for me."

"I beg to differ," Neji growled activating his Byakugan; he caught Kyuubi moving up behind him.

"You're in trouble now," Orochimaru observed looking over Neji's shoulder to Naruto. "Kill him," he ordered his servant.

"Pfft, I think not;" smiled Kyuubi running his eyes over Neji. "You have something that belongs to him." He told Orochimaru.

"So you are a traitor as well, just like your former lover Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed.

"I think you have the wrong person, or in my case demon;" Kyuubi grinned his eyes changing to red slits. "It has been me you have been dealing with all along, my Kit has been safely tucked away sleeping all this time; do you really think I would allow my Kit to touch that mangy medic of yours? Now give up the body."

"You're Kimimaro's lover?" Orochimaru asked in shock looking Neji over. "Well the boy always did have questionable taste, no matter how noble he appeared he was always attracted to tacky. I thought he and Haku made a better couple but I guess he decided to go with the older less attractive and less talented one." Orochimaru taunted, he knew he hit a raw nerve with the proud ninja. "Or maybe he is closer to Haku than you are willing to acknowledge, Kimimaro did view him more as a lover than a friend; are you sure he is not cheating on you with Haku?"

Neji growled in anger, remembering when he caught Haku and Kimimaro in bed together, he had thought it was Hinata and didn't think anything of it when it turned out be to Haku; but was there more to it? His lover always seemed comfortable and relaxed with Haku, did he have it wrong? "No," he thought thinking back, "their relationship was not sexual, they had a connection similar to Naruto and Gaara;" he thought becoming more angry that the snake had managed to cast doubt into his mind about his lover.

"You know better than that don't you? Kimimaro has a fierce streak of loyalty in him, he would never betray the one he trusts," grinned Neji.

"Are you so sure that it is you that he trusts?" Orochimaru continued although he knew that Neji was not buying the Kimimaro and Haku affair thing any longer.

"Yes, Kimimaro and I have a very long history; we have trusted each other for a very long time." Neji replied.

"How touching," Orochimaru growled spotting Madara at the end of the hallway; "looks about time to leave." He stated, realising he was at the far end of the hallway without any means of escape, he could handle the demon and Neji without too much concern but add Madara into the mix and his chances of survival dramatically reduced. "You will allow me to pass," He ordered.

"I don't think so," Kyuubi growled stepping closer.

"Yes you will," he replied watching Madara move slowly toward them, he had a fear of Madara, the man was incredibly powerful and you never quite knew where his alliances lay. He had once thought of Madara as a mentor but something had gone wrong, he was only aware that he had been a member of the Akatsuki because he still retained his ring, the only memory he had of his time with them was his fight with Itachi when he attempted to overtake Itachi's body; he had been lucky to come out of that fight with only the loss of his hand. Itachi proved to be a very deadly adversary but Madara was so much more on all levels. "If you do not move I will be forced to harm Kimimaro's beautiful body;" he threatened. "And I think as collateral I will take you with me," he snarled wrapping his hand through Neji's hair, dragging him down the hallway toward Madara. "If you don't move, he lives;" he hissed at Madara as he passed.

"What gives?" Kyuubi asked as he reached Madara, "Neji seemed more chatty than usual and he didn't put up a fight when Orochimaru took him as hostage."

"Neji is stalling for time, he knows that the longer Orochimaru stays in Kimimaro's body, the weaker he will become; the snake's strength is being transferred to Kimimaro." Madara explained looking over the body of his son, it appeared that the demon had been taking good care of Naruto's body; if anything he had gained a little more weight and muscle. "I'm glad to see that you have been taking good care of my son's body," he stated.

"I will never see my Kit as your son Uchiha," Kyuubi growled.

"And here I thought we were on a first name basis now;" Madara grinned. "Ready to join the main fight, Orochimaru will not get far, Neji will see to that. I have not seen Kabuto, I thought he would be with his Master."

"He is still unconscious in my room, I guess I hit him harder than I thought; he will not be a problem. I have been denied a fight for a long time, I have a need to kill things, try to keep up Uchiha," Kyuubi winked racing down the hallway to the main entrance.

* * *

Yagura led his team through the main entrance, Gaara, Hidan, Kakashi and Haku made swift work of the guards stationed near the entrance; they caught up with Sasuke as they entered the main temple room, Haku immediately engaged the Guardian, spearing the creatures eyes with his poisoned needles and freezing it's lower body in an ice cage. As the creature's tentacle like arms flayed about attempting to grab the lightening fast Haku, they were hit by a wall of sand pinning them to the ground while Hidan pushed the blades of his scythe into the creatures gapping mouth and pulling his scythe upward, severing the creature in two.

"Thanks for your assistance there," Hidan sarcastically taunted Sasuke.

"Are you serious, the way you fling that weapon around of yours, you're lucky you didn't take off one of our heads!" Sasuke shot back.

"All kills are good kills in the eyes of Jashin," he grinned; "except yours baby," he whispered to Gaara running his fingers along Gaara's arm. "That would be a very bad kill."

"Then control your fucking weapon," Gaara snapped grabbing Hidan's hand and snapping his lover's wrist.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, "Gaara what did I say about doing things like this to me in public; quick stab me or I'm going to be hard for the rest of the day." He pleaded.

"No, maybe next time you will be more inclined to control your weapon;" Gaara snapped leaving his lover unsatisfied.

"Are you alright?" Yagura asked Sasuke as he was pulled into his lover's arms.

Sasuke breathed in the comforting scent of Yagura relaxing against his lover, "I have missed you," he whispered running his lips along Yagura's throat.

"And….. I may have felt the same," Yagura stammered still uncomfortable with expressing his feelings. Running his thumb over Sasuke's cheek he leaned into brush his lips against his lover's, he knew they didn't have time, they needed to keep moving but he desperately needed to be reassured that Sasuke was alright.

Yagura heard a loud screech from the far end of the room, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

The group turned to see Sakura waddle across the room, "He is mine!" she snarled at Yagura.

"I swear she doesn't listen," Sasuke groaned.

"Did you touch her?" Yagura asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Not in the way you're thinking, I used a clone." Sasuke whispered pulling Yagura into a heated kiss, gently probed his lover's mouth; he threaded his fingers through Yagura's hair pulling him closer while his other hand lowered to grasped his lover's tight butt cheek. Running his tongue over Yagura's lower lip, he pulled away to gaze into his lover's eyes; he was well aware that Gaara and Haku had hold of Sakura and she was forced to watch the entire exchange. "I love you and only you, I want us to eventually marry and have a family together;" he told Yagura.

"And you," he turned to face Sakura's heart broken expression, "I never want to see you again, I have already told you that you mean nothing to me. This," he stated pulling Yagura closer against him, "is the one that I want, the one that I love, the one that gives me purpose in living; do you finally understand?"

Sakura slowly nodded, she understood that everything she had done, all done under the belief that she would get Sasuke, that they would be together; she never wanted to acknowledge that he didn't want her but now she had no choice. She finally had to confront where she was in her life, she was knocked up with some bastards baby and she had no one she could turn too, no one to protect her, she had betrayed everyone close to her. She could not return to Konoha as they all hated her there, she was utterly alone. "Don't leave me here, please take me with you;" she pleaded.

"No!" she heard from behind her, twisting in Gaara's and Haku's arms she saw Madara and Kyuubi enter the main chamber. "You will never be invited to Pebble, you will never be allowed to live in Konoha, you betrayed my son and aligned with our enemy; your only chance is if Gaara takes pity and allows to you live in Suna;" Madara told her.

"Not going to happen," Gaara stated releasing her. "Plus Hidan has a special kind of hatred for her, she betrayed Naruto, one of the very few people in the world that Hidan actually likes. She is likely to end up dead in a gutter within her first week of living in Suna."

"Yes, she will have an accident," Hidan stated cleaning blood from scythe.

"Looks like you're on your own," grinned Kyuubi; his grin vanished as he caught a chakra scent, turning toward the scent his eyes narrowed dangerously, stepping forward he caught Haku by the throat, dragging the stunned teen across the room away from the rest of the group. "Stay the fuck away," he growled at Madara when he tried to intervene.

"Explain," Kyuubi ordered tightening his grip around Haku's throat in anger; the very thought that Itachi would betray his Kit angered him enough to want to kill the teen. He could tell the chakra signature on Haku was not through training, it was left through a physical connection.

"I don't understand," Haku gasped; pulling at the demon's hands.

"You betrayed my Kit," Kyuubi snarled in anger. "Explain why you stink of Uchiha."

Haku's reaction was not one that the demon expected; he expected denial, he expected abuse for being accused of such a thing, he expected maybe confirmation but a declaration of innocence; he did not expect the young teen to break down and reveal the events of the past two days. His anger turned to sympathy and heartache for the teen, Haku told him about Zabuza and Suigetsu, and his confrontation with Itachi and how Itachi had comforted him. How he would never betray Naruto, how he thought of Naruto as he did Kimimaro; and finally that he was sick of people accusing him of betraying his friend and he had decided to leave Pebble, he was not happy there.

"I'm sorry," Haku told the demon who had loosened his grip around his throat and was tenderly running his clawed thumb along his cheek. "It has been a very stressful few days, I am not accustomed to these sorts of stresses; I think it would be best for all concerned if I just left. I never wanted to cause trouble for anyone, I just wanted to find a place where I would belong, a place where I would be accepted but I have not found that, all I have found is accusation and condemnation for things I have not done."

"No it would not be for the best if you leave, I know Kimimaro and Zetsu would be hurt if you leave, as well as my Kit; you are more loved than you think, you have had the misfortune of not experiencing a true lover. And in all honesty, this I do not understand, you are beautiful inside and out; you are caring, loyal and have the rare ability to be able to look beyond physical form and see the person inside. You have managed to form a friendship with Zetsu that none other than Madara has ever managed; it is beyond by understanding why no Shinobi has fought to have you. I know that Itachi is loyal to my Kit and it would take someone exceptional to catch his eye and you are exceptional."

"Maybe I just have very bad taste in partners," Haku smiled shyly, embarrassed at the demon's comments.

"I can only hope that is the case," Kyuubi grinned wickedly, his sharp incisors suddenly becoming visible. Gently pulling the young Shinobi against him and enfolding him in his arms, he breathed in the combination of scents from Haku; there was still bastard Uchiha but he almost moaned aloud at the rich clean scent of earth, the crisp cleansing aroma of herbs and a light floral fragrance. The teen smelt of nature and it was a smell that demons would kill for; the teen was his complete opposite in all things, a child born of ice and he was a creature of fire, it turned him on no end. He had not seen it before because his Kit had such little contact with Haku and only seen him as a friend. Pressing his lips against Haku's forehead, he looked across the room where he caught a group emerge from the prisoner holding area leading rescued prisoners toward the exit. He caught a look of jealousy and hatred, with a sly grin and a wink at the angered Shinobi he pulled Haku closer against him; his mind and body screamed at him to taste, just one taste of the delicate morsel in his arms but one thought prevented him from doing so, not with my Kit's body, at some primal level he understood this was very important. "Looks like there is a Shinobi who will fight to have him," the demon thought, flashing Kisame another wicked grin. "Let the games begin," he thought. "You have not had much joy with Swordsmen of the Mist maybe you should keep your distance from them, they can not be trusted." He whispered against Haku's silken hair.

* * *

Itachi led his team through the labyrinth of corridors, smelling water he paused at a large opening in the rock face, "this must be it," he mumbled. Entering the opening they found themselves in a huge cavern that led to a large expanse of water.

"The underground entrance?" Kisame asked, "Do you want me to take a look?"

"No, clear the area and Deidara can blow it as we leave." Itachi instructed.

Finding nothing of importance in the area, Deidara flew a dozen of his birds into the roof of the cavern and underwater entrance, the whole area exploded in a shower of rubble sealing the entrance.

Following the map that Yagura had given him, Itachi led them to the prisoner holding area dispatching guards as they went along. By the time they had reached the cells Itachi figured they had killed around a hundred guards, "there are two Guardian mutants in this area don't play the hero and try to take them on by yourself." He warned.

Entering the cells area they saw the two Guardians on either end of the corridor; "fuck me," he heard Kakuzu hiss.

"Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara take the closest one to us, Kisame and I will deal with the one at the end of the corridor; Konan start searching the cells for prisoners we can rescue, if they look as if they have been experimented on kill them but leave one alive to take with us for Madara and Pein to examine." Itachi instructed.

Killing the first Guardian was relatively easy, it made the mistake of opening it's gapping jaws, Deidara seeing his opening threw two clay birds into the mutants mouth which exploded on impact; showering them all with mutant intestines. "Thanks," Itachi growled in anger shaking off chunks of stinking flesh from his body.

The second Guardian learning from the mistake of the first kept its mouth firmly closed, whipping out a tentacle arm it grabbed Kisame around the ankle pulling him off balance, while other arms wrapped around his other ankle and wrists pulling him toward the mutant. Itachi threw ten of his kunai at the mutant, each kunai embedding into one for the mutant's eyes causing the mutant to rear back in pain. Slashing at the mutant's tentacle arms with his sword, he severed the arms holding Kisame before ducking into the mutant's now blind spot and slashing the creature across the middle. The mutant howled in pain thrashing blindly at the space Itachi had been. Only viewing Itachi as the real threat, it was slow to react to Kisame's approach; throwing out its remaining tentacle arms, it grabbed the large sword held by Kisame. The mutant howled in pain and fury as the sword cut threw its arms and sucked its life force from its body. Kisame ducked under the severed arms bringing Samehada down through the creatures head and body severing it in two.

"My way was quicker," baited Deidara; annoyed at how fluid and flawlessly Itachi and Kisame fought together. Itachi moved with the grace of a dancer when he fought, it was a beautiful thing to watch. "And my partner is far more attractive to look at, I would be plagued with nightmares if I had to be partnered with him."

"I think he means you," Kisame grinned at Itachi. Kisame had been use to Deidara's taunts about his looks, the sarcastic and snide Deidara pushed the knife in any chance he got; usually they didn't bother him he knew he was different; now however they cut deeper, the comments made him feel even more of a monster, it made the gap between him and Haku appear even wider, something as pure as Haku would never want to touch something that gave people nightmares.

Itachi threw a quick grin back to his partner, he knew that although Kisame made light of the taunts he was deeply sensitive about his appearance but what worried him more was the looks that his partner had been throwing Haku, he didn't know how successful Kisame would be in getting Haku especially when Haku was now gun shy of all Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He needed to find out how deeply his partner felt for Haku, he was not about to have the vulnerable teen hurt again; Haku reminded him so much of Naruto that he felt protective of him.

"How many have you got left," Itachi asked Konan when they caught up with her.

"Maybe fifty," she replied. "I have done about a hundred, we can save about two dozen from that hundred and I have isolated those three," she said pointing to the three occupied cells opposite them.

Itachi looked over the three experiments in their cells, "are there only the three types?" he asked.

"I have only come across the three," she replied.

"Types?" Sasori asked. "They look the same." The three experiments stood motionless in the centre of their cells, they all appeared to have gills grafted to the sides of the necks for breathing underwater and all had huge muscular bodies.

"Their eyes give it away," Itachi stated; looking at each of the experiments, the closest had deep red rimmed pupils, the second had ice blue rimmed pupils and the third had black irises with white pupils. "We'll take these three with us, finish up with the others," he instructed.

The group moved from cell to cell, either releasing prisoners or killing the experiment within the cell. By the time they had finished they had managed to rescue thirty five prisoners; leading the prisoners out of the prison cell area, Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame escorted the three experiments through the maze of corridors to the main temple chamber. Entering the chamber Itachi spotted Madara and was about to lead the experiments over to him when he heard a hiss of anger from Kisame, looking around he spotted Naruto holding Haku in his arms; the scene between the two momentary confused him, they way Naruto was holding and caressing Haku was far more than friendly. He watched his lover press a lingering kiss against the teen's forehead shifting his eyes over to them, he then saw it was Kyuubi and not his Tenshi holding Haku. They watched as Kyuubi grinned evilly at Kisame before winking, pulling Haku closer against him; the demon grinned again before whispering something to the teen. Itachi didn't like it, he didn't trust the demon, and he would not allow Haku to be used by the demon.

Dragging the experiments over to Madara, "what's that about?" he hissed.

"Apparently you left your chakra signature all over Haku and everyone believes that you are fucking him, Kyuubi caught your signature and began to interrogate him but I am guessing Haku has filled him in on what occurred and it now appears that Kyuubi has a bit of a thing for Haku; I wouldn't really be too concerned about it, the demon is trapped inside Naruto then he will be released to his own world, he will not cause any trouble." Madara explained. "Three different types of experiments," he observed looking over the experiments. "We will see what we can get out of that snake before we kill him."

Moving over to Sasuke, Itachi grabbed him roughly checking him for injuries before pulling him into a tight hug, "you're alright?" he asked feeling Sasuke cling to him; "yes," he heard Sasuke whisper against his shoulder.

"I hate that fucking demon," Sasuke complained still clinging to his brother.

"Don't we all, I for one will be glad once it is finally released from Naruto; I need you to do me a favour, could you keep an eye on Haku?" Itachi asked. "He and Suigetsu had a rather bad break up, unfortunately it was all Suigetsu's fault, I would kick the bastards arse if I thought it would help but I believe Suigetsu is feeling very sorry for himself at the moment but it appears several suitors are coming out of the woodwork sniffing around Haku one of them being Kyuubi; Haku is in a highly vulnerable state at the moment and I don't want to see him getting hurt again."

"And you're concerned about him why? I caught your chakra signature on him, are you one of those suitors?" Sasuke asked, he didn't believe that his brother would be involved with Haku, Uchiha's are very loyal to their partners, he knew Itachi would never cheat on Naruto. "And how was it Suigetsu's fault? There are usually two people in a relationship and it usually takes two to end it."

"You already know I would never betray Naruto, tell me, when you were involved with Naruto, how would you describe your relationship with him?" Itachi asked.

A look of sadness crossed Sasuke's features, "I was confused, I loved him yet I hated him; I took from him without giving, I used him because I desired him but I never gave him the love and attention that he deserved and craved. I tore down his self esteem because it made me feel better about myself and I refused to touch him because I couldn't accept my sexuality;" Sasuke softly replied, he hated himself for how he treated Naruto and saying the words aloud made him realise why Naruto had never forgiven him, his friend may never forgive him for what he had done.

"Now take a good look at Haku and tell me what you see," Itachi instructed.

Sasuke had never really given much thought to the young Shinobi, if anything he had resented the fact that Haku had beaten him in a fight, he knew Haku was highly skilled but also disliked having to kill his opponent, he had also been jealous of Haku when he was younger, Naruto use to have a strange fascination for the teen; saying that although Haku was one the most skilled Shinobi he had come across, he was a gentle and caring person who believed in following their dream. Sasuke had thought it was all crap and was glad that Haku had died, he had a real concern that Naruto could possibly fall in love with Haku and he didn't want that kind of competition.

Having learnt more about Haku's history, he now felt empathy for the teen, he had been happy to learn that Haku and Suigetsu had become a couple and hoped they would find happiness together. Looking Haku over he felt his heart clench, it was as if he were looking at Naruto at the height of their relationship, his outward appearance belied what lay beneath; the look in Haku's eyes was a look he'd seen a thousand time before, Haku's soul was screaming out in pain. "I understand," he replied looking at his brother, no wonder Itachi felt so protective of him.

He felt anger roar up inside of him as he watched Kyuubi run a clawed hand over Haku's shoulder, he had seen how the demon treated his lovers; he had seen the bloody state he had left Kabuto in, he had seen how the demon used and discarded what he had just taken; he was not about to stand by and allow the demon to do the same thing to Haku. Storming over to the demon he grabbed hold of Haku by the arm, dragging him away from Kyuubi, "leave him the fuck alone," he warned Kyuubi.

"You finally grew yourself a set of balls, little bastard," the demon chuckled. "My actions are my own, stay out of my business," the demon warned.

"When it comes to Haku, I don't think so; you forget demon, I have seen how you treat your lovers. Stay away from him or I will get Pein to deal with you." Sasuke spat in hatred.

Kyuubi's eyes darkened in anger, dark red chakra billowed out around him and a ripple of power threaded through the air around the chamber, he reached out to crush the little bastard's throat, he wanted to kill the bastard Uchiha with his own hands; he wanted to feel his life energy slip away from him, he wanted it to be up close and personal. The bastard had insulted him, the bastard had accused him of being a cruel and faithless lover; he had only done so with Kabuto because that was what the medic wanted. The medic was not his lover, he was a tool to gain information and a means to steer events in the direction he had wanted them. His fingers wrapped around a soft slim neck, he released his grip immediately; Haku had used his lightening fast speed to place himself in Sasuke's position. Kyuubi released Haku's neck and cupped the teen's cheek in the palm of his hand, "remember what I told you," he said as his wrist was caught and he was pushed away from Haku and Sasuke.

"I think that is enough of that, don't you think?" hissed Pein his eyes glowing red.

Haku was angry, no one had ever given a shit about him before and now suddenly everyone thought they had a right to interfere in his life; "I didn't need your assistance, stay out of my business; why does everyone suddenly think they can butt in on my life, stay out of it;" snapped Haku at Sasuke before walking away. "We need to find Kimimaro, remember that's why we're here," he snapped again before dragging several prisoners out toward the exit.

Sasuke threw the demon a hate filled glare before rejoining the others, "he was only trying to protect Haku," Pein explained. "He doesn't understand us, is your attraction to Haku merely because he reminds you of Naruto?"

"No…and yes," the demon stated still angered by the little bastard's actions. "He has a vulnerability to him like my Kit and enough insecurities that would take a lifetime to unravel but have you smelt him?" the demon asked Pein. "Have you been close to him? Have you touched him?"

"He is intoxicating but Haku needs someone committed only to him, he needs a lover who will be there for him always; can you give him that? You will be released soon, you will go back to the otherworld, what will you do then?" Pein observed releasing his hold on the demon.

"Priest you know the answer to that better than anyone," Kyuubi grinned.

"Haku has someone who loves him, someone who will treasure him; let Haku discover that;" Pein pleaded.

"I'll think about it," the demon stated offhandedly, he had already thought about it and the decision already decided.

"And start treating Madara with a little more respect," Pein snapped.

"Now you ask for too much Priest," Kyuubi growled but his retorted held no anger; the demon liked the Priest, he's quest was only for knowledge, he did not crave power or money; he cared deeply for those around him and protected the innocent; he also had a very amusing sense of humour. He reached out and gave Pein's shoulder a friendly squeeze reminding Pein that he was deeply respected and they shared a common bond. "Shall we go kill ourselves a snake?"

"Yes, it's about time we ended that blight," Pein quickly grinned

* * *

"Where the fuck is that medic?" He thought for the hundredth time, he was growing weaker and having to struggle and drag that useless ninja around with him was not helping matters. For such a highly respected and gifted Shinobi, the useless prick seemed to be the most incompetent ninja he had ever come across; he slipped and stumbled at every turn, and moved at the speed of a snail. He was far too weak to carry the prick but he could not afford to leave him behind, he needed leverage if he came across any of the Uchiha's , Pein or that traitorous demon. "Will you stop falling behind and fucking hurry up," he hissed wrapping his hand further in Neji's hair and dragged him along.

Neji seethed, he wanted nothing more than to kill the fucking snake but would also hurt his lover, he needed to bide more time for Kimimaro to grow stronger, he could see that Orochimaru was getting weaker by the minute. It was only a matter of time before he realised what was happening.

He was close now, only a little further down the corridor and he was home free, Kabuto would have to find his own way out. He took a quick turn to the left while snarling at the inept ninja he was forced to drag around and collided with rubble. He stared in disbelief, the whole cavern was a pile of rubble; his underwater escape route had been blow apart. "Problem?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"That fucking freak and his clay birds is the problem," he hissed. He stood thinking for a moment, he couldn't risk going through the main chamber; the only alternative was to go through the hidden kitchen entrance, which meant he had to go back the way he had come. "You had better keep up this time, or I will start removing body parts," he snarled again.

Neji thought it was time to turn the tables, and instead of slowing the snake down he quickened his pace forcing the snake to keep up with him; by the time they entered the accommodation corridor, Orochimaru was out of breath and wheezing slightly. Orochimaru stopped outside the doorway to the kitchen when he caught sight of Madara, Pein and Kyuubi in the area. "My Lord," he heard behind him.

"Finally, where the fuck have you been?" hissed Orochimaru.

"I was rendered unconscious," Kabuto replied, looking around for his beloved.

"Something has gone wrong with the body transfer," Orochimaru snapped. "I am growing weaker."

Kabuto frowned looking over his Lord's new body, "there should be no problem, I tested Kimimaro's body years ago to see if there was going to be a problem with taking over his body structure." He replied ripping open Orochimaru's shirt, running his fingers over the curse mark; "it has been altered," he stated. "It is draining you of strength."

Orochimaru hissed in anger, "this is why you have been delaying me," he hissed at Neji. "I will make a deal with you," he stated watching as Madara, Pein and Kyuubi stood in the centre of the room watching him carefully. "I will give up Kimimaro's body unharmed if you give me yours."

"No," he heard a voice snap behind them, they turned to see Itachi, Sasuke, Yagura and Haku blocking the corridor. He was going to have to fight his way out but he was unable to do that within Kimimaro's body. Pulling Neji further down the corridor near his bedroom, time was running out, "well?" he snapped at Neji.

"Yes I agree, just don't hurt Kimimaro," he pleaded turning to face Orochimaru.

"Should we get him now?" Kyuubi snarled.

"No, we risk hurting Kimimaro and he is more vulnerable when he is outside of a body." Madara explained as they entered the corridor to join the others.

Orochimaru began to rise, releasing Kimimaro's body, his long serpent body twisting around the confines of the corridor. Kabuto suddenly crumpled to the ground unconscious, Madara, Pein and the others looking around for explanation; Kyuubi grabbed hold of Kabuto's foot and dragged him over, pulling the medic up by his hair the demon pulled out a razor sharp barbed needle from the medic's neck, "that's my boy;" Kyuubi grinned winking at Haku.

Orochimaru's hideous white snake form filled the corridor; he pushed the released Kimimaro back against the far wall with his tail and advanced on Neji. "I am going to enjoy making you suffer," he hissed at Neji. He opened his gapping mouth but halted, blood began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth and pain erupted throughout his long body; looking down he could not comprehend that this had happened. "Betrayed by my loyal servant," he hissed spitting blood over the floor and walls of the corridor. "I have always loved you my son," he hissed his last words.

Neji stood firm, staring up at the great white mass of snakes that made up Orochimaru's true form, it was hideous. He had no intention of letting that thing anywhere near him but the snake had begun his living corpse reincarnation jutsu and he was unable to move; he stood watching Orochimaru release his lover's body pushing it away behind him and advance on him. He stood looking into the gapping mouth of Orochimaru as he was about to be eaten, he heard the others move behind him preparing to attack when Orochimaru stopped, blood streaming from his mouth as thousands of white spears impaled him. "Betrayed by my loyal servant," Orochimaru gasped spraying the corridor with blood. "I have always loved you my son," the snake hissed and gasped as he was torn apart into millions of tiny pieces. Kimimaro staggered to his feet, retracting the bones of his body that he used to kill Orochimaru.

Neji raced forward sliding in the gore that was Orochimaru and pulled his lover into his arms. "He was going to hurt you," was all that Kimimaro managed before passing out.

"Well there is no coming back from that," Pein observed looking over the blood and flesh splattered walls.

"At least now we know who it was that killed those bandits outside of Wave," Itachi added.

"Yes, I remember those bandits. Kimimaro took particular offence to them, they had been travelling to remote villages, kidnapping and holding to ransom young women and men; while the village tried to come up with the ransom money the bandits would enjoy themselves with the women and men. They found me picking herbs and wanted to rape me, Kimimaro was not very fond of the idea." Haku explained.

"They got what they deserved then," Pein stated. "Nice work with Kabuto," he told Haku.

Haku merely shrugged and went to help Neji carry Kimimaro to a bathroom so they could wash him of blood and gore.

"When will you be leaving?" Itachi asked the demon, he wanted his Naruto back; he wanted his Tenshi back safe in his bed; he wanted to sink himself inside of his lover's tight heat. Strangely he was not attracted to Naruto while Kyuubi was in control, he had thought he would find it difficult to be near him and not be able to touch but it had been surprisingly easy. The thing in front of him was not his lover and he had no desire to be near it.

"Take a look around idiot Uchiha, do you really think I would allow my Kit to awaken in a mess like this, I will awaken him when we return home and not before." Kyuubi snapped, he turned to look at the medic on the floor when he heard a groan of pain from him. "You will take him?" he asked Pein.

"Yes, we will keep him locked up for now, we can not trust him, I am sure he will find some way to cause mischief." Pein answered watching as Kabuto struggled to his feet.

Kabuto looked in horror at Itachi standing in front of his beloved, "No," he whimpered; "he is mine, he told me that he loves me not you." He spat at Itachi. "He chose me over you."

Itachi looked from Kabuto to Kyuubi, "does the medic actually think this is Naruto?" he thought, "how could he not see this thing is not Naruto."

"Yeah he does," Kyuubi replied as if reading his mind.

"He will never choose you over me," Itachi stated, doing something he never thought he would do in a thousand years; he pushed the demon against the wall and took him in a passionate kiss, he raised his hand to cup the demon's cheek while his lips slanted over the demons; he gently bit the demon's lower lip while slowly probing for entrance with his tongue, as their tongues entwined he pushed his fingers through soft blonde hair, holding him closer and deepening the kiss.

Sasuke and Yagura grabbed hold of Kabuto, "you lose," Sasuke grinned dragging the medic down the corridor to the main chamber entrance.

As soon as Kabuto was out of the corridor area, Itachi stepped away; "you taste like shit," he spat at the demon; in reality the demon tasted of heat, spice and cinnamon. He was also surprised at how tender the kiss was, from what he had heard from Sasuke, he expected it to be hard and brutal.

Kyuubi clutched his throat, "Priest, help me I think I've been poisoned;" he chuckled. "I was under the misunderstanding that Uchiha's were suppose to be skilled lovers, if that was any indication of your skills bastard Uchiha, you are extremely lucky that my Kit was so innocent when you claimed him; and to think my poor Kit is forced to endure such an underachiever." The demon snorted in disgust. In truth the kiss had left the demon a little shaken, the bastard gently coaxed submission while displaying the infamous Uchiha skills, and to make it even worse the bastard tasted as good as he smelt; the bastard tasted of a summer rainstorm; he tasted and smelt of everything a demon lusted for.

Demons were sensory creatures that had a love for all things connecting with nature, they were beings created from the earth as it was forming, they held a connection to the earth and nature that no other being possessed but they were forced into another world as humans evolved. They had been worshiped as gods, then despised as evil, humans had hunted them for power, enslaved them to kill and trapped them inside of other humans for destruction; they had fled to the other world and lost their connection with nature. The only time they were able to touch nature again was when they came to earth in order to feed, most demons did not remain on earth fearing enslavement. Demons held a particular weakness for humans who smelt and tasted of the natural elements, taking such a human as a lover not only provided them with much needed energy but re-established their connection to the earth. Even demons who preferred to kill humans for energy or had a taste for the darker sides of sex treated such humans with care, they were a rarity, so rare that they were willing to fight each other to possess one.

He had become aware of Itachi after his Kit had become so enthralled with the bastard's smell, and he was aware that Madara was also one of those humans, the man had the intoxicating earthy scent of amber clinging to him and he was willing to bet he also tasted of the earth but the demon knew that Pein would tear apart any who tried to lay claim there, and although the young bastard Uchiha smelt of vanilla, he guessed that he must taste of an element otherwise Yagura would not be so possessive of him; the turtle was a creature of water, so he would not be surprised to learn that Sasuke tasted of heat and fire. Then he found the rarest of the rare, as he gripped Haku by the throat hissing at the young Shinobi for explanation he caught the teens scent and when Haku took a shaky breath in nervousness he caught a taste of the teen as he exhaled, Haku may smell of all things connected with the earth but on the teens breath he had tasted a mid winter snow blizzard and the rich frigid taste of a melting frozen stream as spring emerged from its wintery slumber. He didn't think that Pein was even aware of Haku's dual elements, otherwise he would not have made such a token gesture of warning him off; he would have kept the teen close and well guarded; there were more demons at play in the world, demons that were far less forgiving and far more sadistic.

"I will be glad when you are finally gone," Itachi hissed walking down the corridor toward the entrance with Madara.

"I know you were lying," Pein grinned at him. "What does he taste like?" he asked, he had always wondered if Itachi tasted the same as he smelt, he had only once been curious by another enough to be tempted, he had been plagued about Naruto when he first arrived at Pebble for several reasons, he wanted to find out if Naruto tasted of Kyuubi and Naruto was the closest thing to Minato, he wanted to know what Madara had experienced with Minato, Madara had always said that Minato had a delicious innocence about him but he never really understood what Madara had meant by that statement. So when the opportunity arose he took it, he had no wish to sleep with Naruto, he just wanted to indulge his curiosity. When he had kissed Naruto in the bathroom of the restaurant he could not detect Kyuubi at all, instead under the taste of an excessive amount of sake, he finally understood what Madara had been talking about; although the kiss was passionate and heated, is was also laced with a soft innocence which he found highly arousing. He could see why both Itachi and Sasuke had been so fascinated by him and why Madara had fallen in love with Minato.

"He tastes of his scent," he grudgingly replied.

"I thought so; you must be looking forward to finally being free," Pein observed.

"I am but I must admit that I have learnt a great deal from my Kit, his stubborn optimism has been most refreshing." Kyuubi explained, walking toward the exit with Pein.

"Is that why you never pushed him toward the edge of insanity?" Pein asked, he never understood why Kyuubi being one of the most powerful demons didn't fracture Naruto's mind and take full control of the teen.

"Don't get me wrong I wanted revenge for being sealed inside of a human and when Orochimaru cracked the seal I thought I would have my revenge, but I sat back and observed, I saw how inept Naruto was at the most basic Jutsu, he was never instructed in the most basics of chakra control and he had been abandoned. To think the son of a Hokage would be so utterly discarded and neglected was shameful; Naruto did not lust for power, he did not even know that I was sealed inside of him, all he wanted was to show his worth, prove to the villagers that he was something and find acceptance. I took pity on him and began to instruct him, instead of wanting revenge on an innocent I sort revenge on the village who allowed the abuse of Naruto. The more interaction I had with Naruto, the more I came to care for him, he has gone through a great many traumas in his short life and even when I am released I will still look out for him and protect him, he is my Kit." Kyuubi explained. "I am very glad my Kit has finally found love and acceptance."

"Even if it's with a bastard Uchiha?" Pein grinned.

"Even if it's with a bastard Uchiha," Kyuubi smiled back.

As they entered the main chamber they found the prisoners thanking Madara for their rescue while the others secured and shackled the experiments and Kabuto. Neji and Haku were waiting by the entrance holding a still unconscious Kimimaro, and Sasuke seemed to be having some sort of disagreement with Yagura.

"What's the problem?" Pein asked as he approached.

"Sasuke will not allow me to kill the bitch," Yagura argued; pointing at Sakura who seemed to be edging herself closer to the main group in hopes of returning with them. "You kill her," he snapped at Kyuubi.

"She carries a child," Kyuubi snapped back, "I would happily kill her if she were not pregnant, are you willing to kill an innocent?"

"No," Yagura admitted, "I do think that she should be held until the child is born and then kill her."

"It's an option," Kyuubi stated looking at Pein.

"It's a bad option," Pein sighed; "I have already discussed this with Madara, we leave her."

"She's going to be trouble," Sasuke stated.

"She holds no power, the trouble she can cause is limited;" Pein explained. "She has no allies and no where to go."

"I still don't trust her," Kyuubi replied agreeing with Sasuke and Yagura.

"We will cross that bridge if we ever come to it," Pein finished as Madara joined them.

"We ready to leave?" Madara asked.

"Yes, the areas have been searched and everything of interest has been taken. Deidara will blow the temple entrances as we leave." Pein replied.

"Good, let's go home." Madara sighed, he still had a traitor to find and he knew it was one of those he left behind at Pebble.

* * *

Walking up toward the front door Itachi looked around the area, he had not been home since they left for Konoha to take down Danzo; he never felt comfortable in his own house without Naruto there with him. Opening the front door he found the house just as they had left it, he could smell fragrant beef curry aromas coming from the kitchen and the scent of bamboo body wash that Naruto liked to use. Entering the kitchen he found a bowl of rice and curry on the counter with a note, _'Make sure you thank your housekeeper Jin, Enjoy! Kyuubi. _Itachi looked at the curry and rice contemplating whether the demon poisoned it or spat in it before deciding that he was beyond caring and was starving. Picking up a pair of chopsticks he began eating while looking around the house, opening the sliding glass panels to the warm night he stepped out on to the deck, sitting on the edge of the deck he felt the strain and tension ebb from him; he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. Orochimaru was finally dead, Danzo was no longer a threat, his name had been cleared and he almost had his Tenshi back.

After they returned back to Pebble, he assisted Pein in securing the experiments and a sulking Kabuto while Kyuubi returned home, stating he needed to eat and shower before awakening Naruto, and that he needed to talk with Naruto to explain all that had occurred including what had happened with Kabuto. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with Naruto and sleep for 20 hours; like Madara he had not been sleeping well, although he was more comfortable with Kyuubi in control of things it did not stop him worrying about Naruto's welfare.

After finishing his dinner, he placed his bowl and chopsticks in the dishwasher before walking upstairs to take a shower. Pausing at the entrance of the bedroom a smile tugged at his lips, his Tenshi was back; walking to the edge of the bed he took in his lovers sleeping form. He had to admit that Kyuubi had taken good care of Naruto, he had gained weight and muscle. Stripping off his clothes as he walked to the shower, standing under the warm spray, he let the water wash away the blood and gore from the Guardians and Orochimaru; after drying himself and throwing his clothes and used towel in the hamper he slipped between the sheets, allowing his body to finally relax. He knew the next item on the agenda was searching for Hanzo and identifying the traitor, he started to drift off to sleep when he felt a warm hand slide across his stomach, turning his head he found bright blue eyes staring up at him.

* * *

He awoke when the shower was turned on, laying there he listened to Itachi showering, rolling over again and pretended to be asleep when he heard the shower turn off; he listened as Itachi moved around the bathroom and bedroom picking up clothes. He didn't know how Itachi was going to react to the news Kyuubi had told him. He had been having sex with Kabuto, well Kyuubi had been having sex with Kabuto but it was still his body; was Itachi going to be disgusted with him, the fact that he woke in Itachi's bed was a good sign but he was still nervous. Kyuubi had not given him all the gory details of what had occurred all he said was that he had been forced into a sexual relationship with Kabuto in order for him to gain information and manipulate events; he also said that it was Kabuto that had been entered and not him. Although relieved that none but Itachi had taken him like that, he was still worried about how Itachi was going to react.

He knew that if their positions had been reversed, he would not like the fact that his lover had slept with someone else but he would understand it had been a necessity. Kyuubi had also explained what had occurred with Haku and that if anyone tried to hint at Itachi cheating on him with Haku that it was completely false; if anything he needed to thank Itachi for helping his friend.

What did surprise him was that Kyuubi had told him of Sasuke's roll in everything and how he had scarified his own welfare and possibly his relationship with Yagura in returning to Orochimaru and having to deal with Sakura. Kyuubi had told him that maybe he should lighten up a little on Sasuke as he was trying to make things right but was finding it difficult to move forward with the animosity between them. This was something he would seriously have to think about; he had difficulty looking at Sasuke without wanting to kill him. He hated Sasuke and he didn't know how to forgive the bastard for all he had done to him.

He felt the covers move and the bed dip as Itachi slipped into bed, he waited for Itachi to pull him into his arms like he always did but nothing happened; edging his hand across the bed, he slowly slid his hand over Itachi's tight stomach waiting to see if his hand was pushed away. "Kyuubi told me what happened, are you angry about Kabuto?" he whispered when Itachi's dark eyes flashed red as they settled on him.

"I've missed you," Itachi muttered moving across to brush his lips over his lovers, he moaned against Naruto's lips feeling his lover's hand skim down his back and over his butt cheek.

"And Kabuto?" Naruto whispered against Itachi's lips.

Itachi settled himself between Naruto's thighs, rising to his lean on his elbows he looked down at a worried Naruto, "that was Kyuubi not you, even it had been you I would understand;" he whispered back, outlining Naruto's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "I have a confession to you as well, there may be a rumour circulating about Haku and I," he began.

"I know about the kiss, Kyuubi told me," Naruto interjected. "I should thank you for looking after him, I'm really angry at Suigetsu for what he did; Haku deserves someone special."

"Kisame is attracted to him but Kyuubi showed a disturbing interest in him," Itachi whispered running his lips along Naruto's jaw line to his ear, softly biting his earlobe and neck.

"Kyuubi is being released soon and will go back to the otherworld, I doubt he will be much of a problem but do you really think Kisame is a good choice?" Naruto moaned as Itachi nibbled his way down his neck, over his shoulder to his right nipple.

"His loyal," Itachi muttered running his tongue around the velvety flesh and lightly biting the hardened nub; scraping his teeth over his lover's ribcage and outlining the red seal on his stomach with his tongue, he gently sucked the delicate flesh just above his pubic line.

"But his looks, is he even equipped? Is it normal or weird looking?" Naruto moaned feeling around on the bedside table for the lubricant, clutching the soft plastic tube he moaned loudly again as Itachi nipped the inside of this thigh and dragged his tongue up over his sack, his vision blurred and another moan escaped him when Itachi sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, his tongue slowly rotating around the delicate orbs before running his tongue and teeth along the underside of his hardened length.

"Can we not discuss this now, I don't want to think about Kisame's weirdly shaped equipment while I'm going down on you," Itachi breathed rolling his tongue around his silken cap and lightly sucking on the tip.

"Please… move around, I want you in my mouth while you do that," Naruto pleaded pulling at Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi paused looking up at his pleading lover, a sudden thought struck him; both Madara and Sasuke had mentioned it but he had never indulged, at first he knew Naruto would not have been comfortable with it; now he thought his lover would be highly excited by it.

With a wicked grin he moved up to take Naruto in a heated kiss, he forced his tongue into his lover's mouth moaning at the delicious taste of him. "Fuck I have missed you," he moaned working his mouth over Naruto's, entwining their tongues he enjoyed the soft moans emanating from the blonde trapped under him. "I'll show that fucking demon," he thought. "Calling me an underachiever."

Naruto pulled Itachi closer, breaking the kiss he ran his tongue over Itachi's neck, gently biting and sucking at the soft flesh; "I want you in my mouth, I want to suck you, I want you to come in my mouth," he moaned gripping Itachi's broad shoulders. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands gently grip his feet and a heated mouth softly nip the instep of his left foot. Pulling away from his lover, he looked down the end of the bed to see another Itachi making his way up his body, skimming his lips along his thighs before taking his length into his mouth. His back arched and he gripped Itachi's shoulders harder as the other Itachi working on his length, sucking him and taking him deep into his throat. "A clone?" He breathed against Itachi's lips.

Itachi nodded taking him in another heated kiss running his fingertips over his lover's hardened nipples. "You feel and taste everything that it does and everything that I do to it?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded again, "does it bother you?" he asked, watching as the cloned pulled away from his lover and off the bed at his thought.

"Are you kidding, I wish you'd done this earlier;" Naruto grinned, squeezing Itachi in a quick hug.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you? Tell me how you want to be taken," Itachi whispered against his lover's neck, while his clone moved back onto the bed running its hand up Naruto's calf.

"I want you to come in my mouth while you fuck me," Naruto moaned capturing Itachi's lips in a heated exchange while he felt Itachi and his clone move him around on the bed to a position they both wanted him in; Itachi pulled away, picking up the tube of lubricant and moved to the end of the bed. Naruto found that he faced the headboard on his hands and knees with the clone beneath him; the clone gently pulled down his hips toward its moist warm mouth, he gasped as the clone took him deep into its throat again, "I'm going to come if it keeps this up," he groaned lightly thrusting into the clones welcoming mouth.

"Then come," Itachi grinned sliding a lubricated finger inside his lover, while watching Naruto lower his head and begin to pleasure his clone. The sensation was beyond anything he had expected, not only did he get to watch his beautiful lover take him into his mouth but he felt everything, he felt the heat of his breath the warm suction and his lover's moans vibrating along his length. He really should have done this earlier. Sliding in a second finger he heard a loud moan and a shudder run up his lover's spine, guessing he had found the right spot he continued to stretch his lover while he ripped open the condom packet he'd grabbed from the bedside table, rolling the condom over his length he inserted a third finger. He watched his lover shudder again pulling away from his clone's length, he shouted out in pleasure as he came down his clone's throat. He moved around to the side of the bed and pulled a panting Naruto into a heated kiss, "you want more?" he asked with a grin while his clone continued to pleasure his lover.

"Inside of me," Naruto panted. "I need you inside of me;" he breathed against Itachi's lips before returning to the clone's hardness.

Itachi noticed that his beautiful lover was hardening again, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance he slowly entered; Itachi groaned as ecstasy ripped through him, how he had missed this; pausing once he was full sheathed allowing the quivering muscles to relax, he slowly withdrew before thrusting back in. "Harder," he heard mumbled. Gripping Naruto's hips tighter he felt his clone was about to come, thrusting harder and faster into his lover, he cried out as an intense orgasm washed over him, he continued to thrust harder. He could feel his own release building, as his lover's passage began to contract, he watched his clone begin to work on Naruto's hardness faster and taking him deeper; with one final thrust he released himself inside of his lover as Naruto cried out his own release.

Gently pulling out of Naruto, he removed the condom and went to the bathroom to flush it down the toilet and quickly wash his length; he had purposely worn a condom so he would get less body fluid on him. Walking back into the bedroom, he found that Naruto had moved and was now straddling his clone's hips taking him in a hard passionate kiss while slowly lowering himself onto the clone's erection. The sight and feel of it was incredible, moving to the bed he pulled Naruto away from the clone's lips and took his angel's lips in a hard demanding exchange, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth while Naruto began to ride his clone in hard punishing thrusts. He felt his lover's hand skim down his chest and over his stomach to grasp his hardened length and begin to gently tug on it in time with his thrusts. Feeling his clone's building release again he thrust into his lover clenched fist, taking him in another heated kiss; he cried out against Naruto's lips as his clone's release washed over him. Releasing the clone jutsu he felt his clone disappear, gently pushing Naruto back onto the bed, he lifted both of his legs, placing them over his shoulders as thrust hard into his lover's body, taking him in hard forceful thrusts. "I'm coming," Naruto moaned into his mouth grabbing at his shoulders. He felt Naruto shudder under him and his quivering passage was quickly bring on his own release, with several more hard almost violent thrusts he released himself deep inside of his lover.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, gently removing Naruto's legs from his shoulders and softly running his lips over his lover's ruby swollen lips.

"No, that was fantastic; I needed that." He sighed sleepily.

"I love you more than anything else in this world," Itachi whispered, he was so happy to have Naruto back in his bed again.

"I know and I love you," Naruto whispered running his fingertips over Itachi's lips. "Hopefully things will settle down now."

Itachi climbed from the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wet face cloth to wipe down Naruto, he smiled seeing his beautiful angel sleeping peaceful, again he was struck by the thought that his sleeping Tenshi was a demanding wildcat in bed; wiping Naruto clean he dragged the covers over him before returning to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Hopefully things will settle down now?" He thought. He doubted things would settle down anytime soon, he had a bad feeling that something big was coming up on the horizon.


	21. Chapter 21

******Yes I know it has taken forever but unfortunately life tends to get in the way sometimes. But finally an update, thankyou for being patient.******

Chapter Twenty One

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting nervously, this was the day, the day he and Kyuubi had spent years working toward. Kyuubi would soon be free.

It had been three days since the defeat of Orochimaru, both he and Itachi had been busy, Itachi working with Pein and Yagura on the prisoners they had brought back with them; they had determined that Orochimaru had modified the cellular structure of the shinobi, enhancing certain abilities. The mutants with the red rimmed pupils were able to manipulate fire similar to the Uchihas'; the mutants with the blue rimmed pupils and gills could breathe underwear and the ones with the black irises and white pupils had incredible strength. After the testing was completed yesterday, Pein was forced to kill the mutants as they were unresponsive and it was believed they were controlled by Orochimaru and Hanzo in some way.

Pein and Yagura had even tried to gain information from Kabuto about the mutants but he refused to talk, Pein had asked him if he could try talking with Kabuto, the medic only stated that he would hand over the information if he left Itachi and became Kabuto's lover again; that was never going to happen so they were forced to kill the mutants and inform Amegakure about the deaths and what had been occurring.

He, Madara and Hashirama had finalised the seals for the release of the demons the day after they returned and Utakata had volunteered to be the test subject, the following day they released the six tailed slug demon from Utakata; Madara had manipulated the seal so as the demon was removed the seal leeched a greater amount of chakra from the demon and transferred it to Utakata. Not only had the release been a success but Utakata's strength and power had been increased, Kyuubi told him this was because the demon had been a hindrance to Utakata, working against Utakata natural abilities.

Today Kyuubi would be released, Hashirama had told him that he would be weak after the release because Kyuubi was such a strong demon he would sap his strength and would take several days for him to recover. Although he had worked hard to find a way to release Kyuubi, he still felt a deep sense of loss, he had grown to love the demon and it felt as though he were losing a part of himself.

"All set?" Itachi asked from the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, he only nodded.

Itachi could see how upset Naruto was about losing the demon, personally he was ecstatic he couldn't wait to be rid of the thing. "It will be alright," he whispered crouching down beside the bed in between his lover's knees. "It's not like he is dying," unfortunately, he added silently.

"I know but it feels as though I am losing him, he was there for me when no one else was." Naruto tried to smile.

"Have you told him this?"

"Yes, we talked last night and he said we were bonded so he will be able to feel my emotions and I should be able to talk to him if he returns to earth."

Itachi rubbed his palms along Naruto's thighs, "see, you will still be in contact with him," he whispered hoping that 'if' never happens.

"Thank you," he whispered against Itachi's temple wrapping his arms around his understanding lover.

* * *

"We need to talk," Suigetsu stated grabbing Haku by his arm as he walked toward the market gardens.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about, you made your feelings quite clear," Haku snapped pulling his arm free from Suigetsu's grip.

"We can work through this, I know I've been a bastard about all this but I want you to come home."

"Why?" Haku asked looking at his former lover as he continued to walk.

"Because I miss you, isn't that enough?"

"I think you miss having a house keeper, I think you miss having someone to show off while you parade around the village and I think you miss having someone to fuck when you get home but I don't think you actually miss me." Haku sighed. "Go find yourself a nice girl, that is after all what you really want."

"No, I want you;" Suigetsu snapped. "Are you fucking Kisame?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no, I'm not sharing my bed with anybody."

"Good, because I still want you but I do not want a slut," Suigetsu smirked.

"Fuck you." Haku hissed walking away from Suigetsu toward the gardens where he was meeting Zetsu.

* * *

Sitting in the tea house sipping from a tea cup containing sake, Kakuzu watched the main road from the North, he was to meet Sora at the tea house, he had finally gotten Sora to move to Pebble. The only way he managed to get Sora to move at all was to promise him the position of temple monk at the local village temple. The temple had been unable to find a monk willing to take on the position, which had been fortunate as it meant that he would not be stuck with Sora as a mission partner; and that would not do. Sora was holy than thou, where he was all for the profit. He was about to order another drink when he caught sight of Yamato walking along the road with Jin, Itachi's housekeeper. Although Yamato seemed to be having a lively conversation, there was something off about the house keeper, he seemed sad and only nodded in response to Yamato conversation. He didn't trust Yamato, he was pretty sure the crazy ninja was the spy; as yet Madara had not had time to investigate who the spy was and Zetsu was keeping a close eye on all the new arrivals but still nothing had been found. Pein didn't want the spy killed or it be known they had been discovered, he wanted to infiltrate the spies correspondence to find out who is behind it and what they knew.

Seeing Sora emerge on the fringes of the village, he fought down the surge of happiness he felt; he could not fathom why he was attracted to the caustic monk, they were dissimilar in every way. Leaving the tea house, he met the monk as he neared the village centre, "did you take a nap along the way? It took you fucking long enough."

"Shut up and show me where the temple is," Sora snapped glaring at Kakuzu.

"Right this way princess," Kakuzu snarled, snatching Sora's backpack.

"I can carry my own bags."

"Really? And here I thought it was them that slowed you down, what did slow you down then; stopped to worship your God? Commune with nature?"

"No, I stopped at a local inn looking for a good fuc…" Sora began but was sudden seized by the throat and thrust back against a building.

"You better not finish that fucking sentence princess." Kakuzu growled dragging Sora away from the building, releasing the monk's throat, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the temple.

"This is the temple," he stated as he dragged Sora through the temple to a small courtyard, kicking an empty water barrel over he threw Sora over the barrel, lifting his shirt and dragged down his black pants and underwear.

"What are you doing," Sora snarled in anger trying to lever himself off the barrel.

"Shut the fuck up," Kakuzu growled placing a hand in the centre of Sora's back to keep him still. "You were looking for a fuck, you're going to get it."

"Rape doesn't constitute a good fuck," Sora hissed.

"It's not rape princess, not when I know you want me to do this."

"Fuck you." Sora hissed again.

"No but I'm about to fuck you." Kakuzu laughed staring down at Sora's tight pink hole, he didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful before in his life. Pulling off his head cloth and mask he leaned down to run his tongue over that flawless puckered hole, causing Sora to cry out. Gripping Sora's arse cheeks he pushed his tongue into the tight hole moaning at the delicious bitter taste of his monk. Kakuzu dug his fingernails into Sora's arse as his cock became painfully hard while he fucked Sora with his tongue. Pulling away, he moved around the barrel to face Sora while keeping a hand pressed down on the centre of Sora's back to stop him from moving. Pulling his training pants down over his hips to release his cock, he grabbed Sora's chin tilting the monks head up to look at him, "you're going to suck me while I prepare you." He smirked bumping his glistening cock against his monk's lips; he waited for Sora's sarcastic retort and as soon as he opened his mouth to spit venom, he shoved his cock into Sora's mouth. "You bite me and I will make you hurt," he growled in warning twisting his hand into Sora's hair.

Pulling a tube of lubricant from his pocket he coated his fingers before roughly pushing them into Sora, causing his monk to cry out in pleasure and pain; "suck harder," he growled thrusting into Sora's obviously inexperienced mouth. "You look so fucking beautiful like that, those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock;" he groaned.

He really wanted to come in Sora's mouth but he didn't think his inexperienced monk would be able to handle that as yet, that was something he wanted Sora to initiate himself, not have it forced upon him. Pulling away from the hot wet suction, he moved around the barrel again, taking Sora by the hips, he slowly began to thrust in to his monk; he moaned loudly as the tight velvet enveloped him; pausing once he was fully sheathed he ran a hand down Sora's back and over his ass cheek to comfort him, although he was rough, he would never hurt his beautiful monk.

Once Sora's passage had stopped quivering around his length, he slowly thrust into Sora causing him to moan, slightly changing his position he slowly thrust again, causing Sora to moan again; dropping his position slightly he slowly thrust into Sora again causing his monk to cry out loudly. Smiling that he had found his monk's sensitive spot, he gripped Sora's hips and began to thrust hard and fast into his monk. He could feel Sora reaching his release, the poor monk was having difficulty breathing and cry out loudly with every thrust, he didn't think he would ever grow tired of listening to Sora lost in pleasure; feeling Sora begin to tremble under him and his passage clench around his cock, he thrust harder loosing himself to his own release as Sora screamed out his.

Laying against Sora's back, Kakuzu ran his tongue over the shell of Sora's ear, "Who would have thought that my monk would be such a wanton slut; did you enjoy that my slut;" he whispered.

"I've had better," Sora grunted causing Kakuzu to laugh.

"Oh princess don't lie to me, I know a virgin hole when I'm fucking it. Do you like your temple?"

"From what little I was of it as you dragged me through, yes."

"Good but you will not live here you will live with me, I want there and available whenever I'm in the mood to fuck you." Kakuzu smirked pulling away from Sora, he was momentary spellbound by the sight of his release trickling down the inside of Sora's thigh. "I warn you now princess, I better be the only person who ever sees you like this," he growled.

* * *

Sitting in the clearing at the designated spot, Okisuke watched the other samurai Zori with a great deal of interest, he didn't trust the small man; he had been a samurai from wave before returning to the Land of Iron. He had no idea what Mifune the General from the Land of Iron had been thinking allowing such an undisciplined samurai on this mission but Mifune stated that Zori had a personal investment in this particular mission. They were waiting for their contact from the Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds; he was hoping that C had been sent on this mission, he liked C's cold detached methods, they were in contrast to those of the Raikage, A; or his moronic brother Killer B. Wincing at his last thought as he heard crashing through the undergrowth, he stood to welcome Killer B into the clearing.

Killer B accompanied by his apprentices entered the clearing non to silently, Okisuke fought down his anger, as much as Killer B was an ass; he possessed the eight tailed ox, and an ox he was.

"Okisuke my friend, it is good to see you again," Killer B beamed while flexing his enormous muscles.

"Killer B, it is a pleasure to see you again also;" Okisuke replied keeping his displeasure hidden.

"Please, call me Lord Jinchuriki," Killer B smiled.

"Or not," Zori mumbled, he disliked Killer B but he hated the demon's apprentices. Samui the group leader is a cold merciless bitch, and oh joy she brought her hot headed brother Atsui with her. He wondered how Karui and Omoi managed to achieve anything as they couldn't shut up for five minutes straight.

"Zori," Samui, greeted him coldly.

"Bitch," he hissed back.

"Well since the formalities are over, did Hanzo happen to mention who we are suppose to be meeting?" Killer B asked.

"Someone named Yamato," Okisuke replied.

"And you don't think this is a trap?" Samui snarled, she trust this situation, they had been given very little information, for all she knew they could be walking straight into an Akatsuki trap.

"Apparently this spy has handed over some valuable information in the past, and now is promising to deliver one of the Akatsuki members." Okisuke stated taking a seat on a fallen log.

"Do you know who we are supposed to be getting?" Killer B asked.

"Suigetsu," Zori hissed; he would finally get some revenge on the bastard. Sasuke and Suigetsu had trapped him in an alleyway and tortured him for the location of Zabuza's sword. Sasuke had remembered him from the time he had worked for Gato and when he, Naruto and Kakashi had fought and defeated Zabuza and Haku.

"That's right, Suigetsu;" a man stated from the edge of the clearing.

"I guess you would be Yamato?" Killer B smirked.

"That I am," Yamato replied entering the clearing. "I am not making any promises that it will definitely be Suigetsu but he is the one I have targeted. I need a scapegoat, I am sure Madara and Pein suspect they have a spy in the organisation and I need someone to take the blame; Suigetsu has had some sort of falling out with Madara and Pein therefore he is the logical choice."

"What time can we expect you?" Okisuke asked.

"1900h, something is going to happen that will keep the Akatsuki members occupied so I can meet you here with your prize." Yamato grinned.

Okisuke was struck by the thought that Yamato was not quite right in the head.

Yamato grinned. "I better get back before I raise suspicion, until tonight."

Okisuke watched Yamato leave the area, he would be glad when they or the Akassuki killed him, the man was unstable and couldn't be trusted.

"Well he seems like a friendly enough fellow," Killer B stated smiling at Yamato's retreating back.

* * *

Kimimaro looked up from the book he had been reading when he caught the scent of his favourite white tea with cherry blossom; Neji set the tea tray on the low coffee table and sat down beside his lover; leaning over he brushed his lips over his lover's, "I'm so glad to have you back." He whispered.

"I'm glad to be back," Kimimaro smiled against Neji's lips; he was still haunted by the vision of Orochimaru in his snake form looming over his lover. He had acted without thought, his lover was in danger and he had to protect him. "How about we have our tea and spend the afternoon in bed?"

"Or we could begin now and then move to the bedroom," Neji replied softly running his tongue on Kimimaro's lips.

"I think I like your idea better," Kimimaro whispered deepening the kiss.

Neji growled at the knock on the door, "Someone had better be dying;" he hissed dragging himself away from his lover to answer the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Haku asked Neji; "I just wanted to see Kimimaro, is he well?"

Neji looked over Haku, the young man had changed since he left and the change was not for the better. Haku had lost weight and the dark circles under his eyes were evidence that he had not been sleeping. "Haku please come in, Kimimaro will be glad to see you."

Neji looked to his lover to see the horror reflected in his eyes at Haku's condition; "Haku, what happened?" Kimimaro asked moving to pull Haku down to sit beside him.

"I'm not sure where to start, I'm sure you have heard that Suigetsu and I are no longer together," Haku stated, taking the tea cup that Neji had just poured him.

"We heard, I thought you and he were happy together?" Neji asked.

"I think he liked the idea of us but the reality is a different story, then there was the fight with Itachi."

"Wait, you fought Itachi? What happened?" Kimimaro frowned.

"Well fight is the wrong word, I hit him then he apologised. Now I'm living with Kisame, I like Kisame but I don't know if I like him in that way, although he has never done anything to make me think that he might be attracted to me." Haku explained. "Just a lot has happened lately and I'm confused, I had thought to leave Pebble; I came here to find a place where I belong."

"You're not leaving," Kimimaro stated.

"No I'm not leaving, I realised that I am happy here; I like Zetsu he has become a good friend and Naruto is here and then there is you. I could never leave you."

"Good but that doesn't explain why you haven't been eating or sleeping," Neji pointed out.

"Naruto, after the argument with Itachi, we talked and he kissed me; we didn't do anything….it wasn't that sort of kiss but Gaara, Hidan and Kyuubi accused me of sleeping with Itachi."

"I think Naruto would know that you would never betray him and that Itachi would never cheat on him." Neji interjected. "Go talk to him, I'm sure you have been worrying yourself about nothing."

Haku just nodded, "Thank you;" he smiled. "Well I better get going if I want to catch up with Naruto, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing."

"We weren't doing anything," Kimimaro said embarrassed that Haku could read him so well.

"Liar," he grinned walking out the front door.

Haku stopped at the entrance to Itachi and Naruto's house, taking a deep breath he walked through the massive wooden gate and approached the front door, as he raised his hand to knock the door opened to reveal Naruto pulling on his shoes.

"Haku," Naruto frowned pulling his friend into his arms and holding him in a tight embrace; "you look like shit, what's happened?"

"I needed to talk with you," Haku replied softly; "there is something I need to explain."

"Please don't tell me you were worried about the whole Itachi kissing you thing?" Naruto asked pulling away from Haku.

"I didn't betray you," Haku stammered; to his surprise, Naruto cupped his cheek and brought their lips together; his gasp only gave Naruto's tongue access to he's mouth.

"Haku; Itachi and Kyuubi told me what happened, I know you didn't betray me stop worrying. You could do with a sleep and something to eat; Jin isn't around but I'm sure I can make you something, did you want to come inside and have a sleep in the spare room?"

"Thank you for the offer but no, I think I might go home and have a sleep. I'm glad you understand, it has been worrying me."

"Haku, I trust you; I've trusted you since I first time I met you. Your one of my special people that I will always love and protect, and I think you need some happiness in your life."

"I need to find that special person who will love me for me." Haku sighed.

"What about Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"No more Swordsmen," Haku frowned recalling what Kyuubi said to him. "They have only brought me pain and sadness."

"Kisame is different," Itachi said from the door.

"I'm not ready for anything as yet," Haku smiled weakly, "you are going out, so I will leave but I just want to come by and clear things up."

"There's nothing to clear up." Naruto stated walking to entrance with Itachi and Haku. "Take care and make sure you drop around soon or I'll come and visit you, I've never been to Kisame's house.

"Talk to you soon," Haku waved as he walked down the street.

Naruto came to a sudden stop as he and Itachi walked through the central village square, he caught sight of Sasuke exiting the hospital with Yagura. He recalled what Kyuubi had told him about how Sasuke had willing placed himself in the hands of Orochimaru in order to protect him and help them. Sasuke's actions confused him, they were not the actions of the old Sasuke, he would never have helped anyone unless there was some sort of gain in it for him.

"He's changed hasn't he?" Naruto asked looking up at his lover.

Itachi only nodded, he didn't want to push his lover; this was something that Naruto had to work out on his own.

He watched as Naruto walked slowly toward Sasuke, a small smile spread across his brother's face at seeing Naruto come toward him, this turned to shock when Naruto punched him across the jaw sending him skidding across the village square.

Itachi went to stand beside Yagura, "You're not going to interfere?" Itachi asked ready to hold Yagura down should he feel that he needed to help his lover.

"No, this is a long time coming," Yagura said watching Naruto hit Sasuke again and again. "Helpfully they can settle their differences."

"We'll have to see, Sasuke made a lot of mistakes where Naruto is concerned."

"I know and he is suffering for it," Yagura sighed looking to Itachi; "He loves you both more than you can imagine, he needs Naruto in is life to make himself whole again. He can never forgive himself for what he has done until he can reconcile with Naruto."

"Hopefully this will go toward that, Kyuubi told him what Sasuke did to protect him."

"I'm not surprised, my demon has told me some stories about Kyuubi; I think the fox demon is very different to how he has been portrayed." Yagura said watching Sasuke skid along the ground of the square again.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt front again slamming his fist into Sasuke's face; "I fucking hate you;" he growled.

"I know, I hurt you….a lot. I can't ask for you to forgive me and saying sorry is rather meaningless." Sasuke groaned blocking Naruto next punch. "I still love you. I loved you so much back then and I hated you for making me love you. I blamed you, I was confused about what I felt; I treated you so badly, when all I really wanted was to hold you, keep you safe; when it was I that you needed protecting from."

"I know what you did," Naruto snarled at Sasuke twisting his arm to break Sasuke's block and punch him in the ribs, as he connected he heard several of Sasuke's ribs crack under the force of his punch.

"I don't know how to make it up to you;" Sasuke hissed through his pain. "I've been trying too but you won't let me in; not that I blame you."

Naruto sank down on the ground beside Sasuke, "You've changed," he sighed; "was it because of you or Yagura?"

"I didn't realise how far I had fallen until I betrayed you and Itachi at Sakura's wedding. Itachi and Gaara wanted me dead, it was Kakuzu who released me from the cell at the Uchiha compound, I think he did it for Hidan. Gaara had to be drugged when you left, Hidan would do anything for Gaara which included hunting me down and bringing me back to his lover so Gaara could kill me. But it was seeing the hate that you had for me and Madara telling me that I had finally lost Itachi that I realised what I had done. I had been so wrong about so many things, Itachi had looked out for me and all I wanted was to kill him; I stupidly believed in so many lies, I'm trying to make it right."

"Are you happy?" Naruto asked.

"Almost, I love Yagura; what I have with him is what I should have had with you. I have Itachi, I'm trying to be a better brother to him; a brother he can be proud of. I have Madara, he has taught me a lot; he has made me a better person, I wish I had met him a lot sooner. But I do not have you and that's my greatest regret, I don't think I will ever truly be happy until I have made peace with you." Sasuke explained looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed looking over at Sasuke sitting beside him, "Kyuubi told me what you did, he told me that I should lighten up with you."

"Did he tell you what I did to him?" Sasuke smirked.

"About how you set Sakura onto him, yes." Naruto laughed.

"I am sorry," Sasuke said sadly.

"I know you are, I just wasn't ready; I'm not saying everything will be sunshine and puppies between us but it's a start." Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Does that mean I can come to your and Itachi's house now? I would like to visit my brother."

"I know and yes you are, I just wasn't ready to have you in my personal space." Naruto replied getting to feet and offering Sasuke his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke wince in pain.

"No but thanks, I'm sure Yagura will enjoy telling me off while doing it; although I wouldn't tell him, he nags likes a wife sometimes." Sasuke grinned. "Thank you."

"Like I said, it's a start; we'll see how it goes." Naruto smiled making his way to Itachi.

"All good?" Itachi asked as they made their way to Madara's house.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto replied with a sigh, he felt a weight lift off him he had been carrying around a lot of hate and now that had been cleansed he was feeling a lot better.

* * *

"You are seeking refuge here?" A asked his guest.

"Yes, I understand that you were a supporter of my late husband; since the Akatsuki have taken over Konoha I have no place to go." Sakura replied looking from A to his assistant C. The younger man was attractive; she had always been taken with C whenever the Raikage had visited; although C didn't seem to like her very much.

"I understand your predicament, we will be happy to have you as a guest here; please let me know if you need anything;" A smiled at her.

C opened the office door calling for one of the guards, after having a quiet word with the guard he turned back to Sakura, "you will be escorted to your room, please let your guard know if you need anything." He stated helping Sakura to her feet before ushering her out the door.

"I don't trust her," he said as he closed the door.

"My darling C you don't trust anyone but I agree with you, the only reason she is remaining here is so we can make her the next Hokage once we reclaim Konoha; she will make a fine puppet."

C only nodded, "we have received news, it appears that Orochimaru is dead, the Akatsuki infiltrated Orochimaru's base, killed him, took Kabuto as prisoner and killed all remaining elite Shinobi that was being prepared; Hanzo reported that he managed to get our order out before they hit."

"Good, our order should arrive in a couple days time, anything else?" A asked "Anything on my brother?"

"Nothing as yet, he was to meet up with representatives from Iron today but we have heard nothing back as yet. We have also found out that Itachi is not dead, apparently his death was a deception to throw off Orochimaru." C reported.

A took a deep breathe, on one hand he was glad Itachi was alive but on the other, he would have preferred it Itachi had really been dead; the Akatsuki had become far too powerful and it would have been better if one of their more powerful players were not around. "Do we know who else is working for the Akatsuki?"

"Apart from those we already knew about, Kakashi, Iruka, Hashirama and Tobirama as we know. Gaara has an alliance with them, and Sasuke has make peace with his brother and has joined them. Sei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Guy and Neji have joined after leaving Konoha."

"Those are some of the most skilful Shinobi that Konoha had, it puzzles me that Neji Hyuga joined; I didn't think he was the type to join a criminal organisation like the Akatsuki." A observed.

"It gets worse," C frowned. "Both Kimimaro and Haku have also joined."

"The immortal assassin and ice Shinobi?" A frowned, they were incredibly powerful Shinobi, they would need to work out a plan, they could not hope to defeat the Akatsuki in an all out battle.

"Also Utakata and Yagura have joined." C informed him.

"The two demon hosts? Yagura of the Bloody Mist?" A gasped, he could not believe they had gained such support; "we need to find their hideout; it is the only place we can hope to defeat them."

"We are waiting on Killer B to bring back the hostage, we will find out from them were the hide out is, I don't understand why that idiot spy could not just tell us." C grumbled.

"Let me know when you find out anything, I am thoroughly depressed now; why don't you come over here my darling C and cheer me up." A smiled sweetly.

"Or you could finish that paperwork on your desk," C replied in a bored tone.

"I know you like to play hard to get but if you're not careful I might have to take my love elsewhere."

"I'll be heartbroken but I'm sure that I will live through it;" C sarcastically replied. "Paperwork." He said pointing at the desk before leaving the office.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Madara asked looking down at his son who was lying on the floor on his back with his arms and legs spread wide; symbols and seals written in blood decorated his naked torso. The blood seals contained both Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra and would aid in breaking the containment seal.

Naruto only nodded, he had already said his farewells to Kyuubi and just wanted to get this over with.

"Close your eyes, concentrate on your breathing;" Hashirama told him brushing his cool hand over Naruto forehead.

Naruto could feel the drug in his system beginning to work, he could also feel Kyuubi fighting to control his need to neutralise the drug. Naruto began to feel relaxed, letting sleep take over.

"Okay let's begin," Madara said looking at Hashirama while Pein and Itachi looked on. Madara worked on breaking the containment and binding seal around Naruto's naval and replacing it with a protection seal. The seal would protect his son through the removal of the demon. Madara swayed, feeling light headed from the strain of working the seal; he felt Hashirama's fingers entwine with his as he performed his part of the release.

The seal around Naruto's naval flared red before cracking apart, red chakra poured out of Naruto's pores gathering around the room. The chakra solidified into the shape of fox. The fox looked down at Naruto before looking to Pein and Madara, "Priest, call me should you need my assistance;" Kyuubi smiled.

"Bastard Uchiha, I hope we never meet again." He growled at Madara.

"A pleasure as always demon," Madara shot back.

Looking down at his Kit again, Kyuubi rubbed his muzzle along Naruto's jaw, he would miss his Kit; the human had taught and showed him a great deal; in all his time he had never come across a human with such a pure giving soul. "I will see you soon my Kit." He whispered before disappearing.

"Is he alright?" Itachi asked looking down at his unconscious lover.

"He is fine, just needs to rest; Kyuubi left quite a large amount of his own chakra in Naruto so he will heal faster than we expected." Hashirama said looking worryingly at Madara. His lover was exhausted, he still had not been sleeping and the effort of releasing Kyuubi had drained him. "You need to rest," he told Madara.

"I know, soon;" he tried to smile at his lover. "Itachi why don't you take Naruto home, bathe him and get him into bed, he may wake up tonight or most likely tomorrow."

Itachi gently gathered Naruto against his chest, lifting his lover in his arms he made his way home.

* * *

Yamato followed his target through the market at the local village, he had been unable to get too Suigetsu, so this one would have to do. He had nothing against the man, he even sort of liked him but he needed someone to hand over and who better than this one. No one would miss him, from what he had observed the man had very few friends and no lover to raise the alarm. He needed a scapegoat for what he had planned, he needed someone to disappear before it all happened tonight. He wanted Hashirama dead and some one to take the fall for but he was not about to betray Madara by revealing the location of Pebble; he did want to live through this.

Watching the man pause at the fish mongers to inspect the fish on display, he slowly made his way to the man.

"Yamato, doing some shopping for dinner?" the man asked with a smile.

"Just looking around," he replied slipping a poisoned needle from his pouch. "You don't mind if I walk back to Pebble with you?"

"Of course not," the man smiled again, putting the fish he had just purchased into his bag.

The pair made there way through the market to the road that lead to Pebble, "Here, let me carry your bags for you," Yamato offered, slipping the needle in between the knuckles of his third and forth finger, reaching for the bag, he scrapped the needle along the outside of the man's hand.

Realisation spread across the man's face, dropping his bag; he tried to perform a jutsu but he obviously couldn't make his fingers work properly. The drug was fast working, he would be unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Why?" he asked shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Because someone needs to die for what's about to happen and it looks like that someone is you." Yamato grinned. "It's not personal, I was hoping to get Suigetsu but you will have to do." He finished as the man dropped to the ground. It had been a little too easy but then it is always easier when they don't expect to be betrayed by one of their own.

* * *

"Is there anything else you need Sensei?" Jin asked Pein from the doorway of the study.

"No thank you Jin," Pein replied; Itachi's elderly housekeeper was helping out as Kaori, Madara's housekeeper had been sick since yesterday. Madara had healed Kaori this morning but told her to rest for the day. Jin had volunteered to assist in Kaori's place until she was back on her feet; apparently Jin and Kaori had become close friends over the last month.

"Is Hashirama Sensei about? He asked me to see him about the menu for the next week; I need to place the order with the village store holders tomorrow." Jin asked.

"I think, he's upstairs having a nap." Pein replied.

"Very well Sensei, I will catch up with him later." Jin nodded leaving Pein to his study.

Making his way to the kitchen Jin pulled out a long filleting knife from the drawer. He knew he was going to die for what he was about to do but his grandson would be safe. Yamato had promised not to hurt his grandson and family if he did what he asked. He wanted to go to Madara or Itachi Sensei and explain what had happened but Yamato put a jutsu on him, if he told, he and his entire family would die as soon as he opened his mouth or put pen to paper. He had no choice, he had to do this to save his grandson.

Quietly walking up the stairs he slid into the bedroom, he could see the dark hair in the dim light of the bedroom; slowly walking toward the edge of the bed he raised the knife high above his head. He didn't want to do this but he had been told, Hashirama had to die. Taking a deep breathe be brought the knife down with all his strength.

* * *

Pein looked up as the door to the study opened, "Jin was looking for you;" he said. "Something about next week's menu."

"Don't know what he's talking about. You get Madara to finally sleep?" Hashirama asked.

"Had to drug the bastard but he's upstairs sleeping," Pein grinned. Madara had yet again refused to sleep so he resorted to drugging his tea. At least his lover would get more than a couple of hours sleep. A frown suddenly creased Pein's face.

"What?" Hashirama asked.

"Somethings not right," Pein said standing up and walking to the study door. As he got to the door he clutched his chest, dropping to his knees he screamed as pain, loss and anger ripped though him.

"Madara," Hashirama groaned in pain looking across to Pein who had transformed into Rikudo Sennin the Sage of the Six Paths.

Grabbing Hashirama, Rikudo flashed upstairs to the bedroom to see Jin the housekeeper standing over Madara's lifeless body with a knife in his hand.

"It was suppose to be you," he mumbled looking at Hashirama. "He said I had to kill you." Jin dropped to knees raising the knife to plunge it into his chest but his wrists were caught by Hashirama.

"Who?" Rikudo yelled grabbing the housekeeper by his shirt front shaking him like a rag doll.

Jin only shook his head, "He'll only kill…"

"I'll fucking kill," Rikudo yelled cutting Jin off. "Fuck this," he snarled gripping the housekeepers chin in his hand, his eyes glowed red slamming into the housekeepers mind. "Yamato," he growled tossing Jin across the room where he thudded against the wall.

Itachi, Sasuke and Zetsu ran into the room stopping when they saw Madara lying dead, his blood turning the white sheets crimson.

Zetsu dropped beside the bed, gently picking up Madara's pale lifeless hand and pressed it against his cheek, "you can not leave us," he whispered fighting back a sob. "Come back…..Make him come back." He begged to Rikudo.

"I can't, I never had that power; it destroys the natural order." Rikudo whispered the pain in his chest becoming too much for him to bear; he couldn't live without Madara.

"Fuck the natural order," Itachi growled. "Hashirama, contain Madara's soul in his body, I'm going to get the useless fuck that can bring him back."

Hashirama moved around the other side of the bed, climbing onto the bed he dipped his fingers' into his lover's blood and began writing seals on each of Madara's chakra points, the seals would stop Madara's soul from leaving his body.

Itachi entered the room again dragging a struggling Kabuto with him, "bring him back." Itachi hissed.

"No." Kabuto snarled.

"You better get to work, you fuck or when I'm finished with you, you'll be begged to die." Rikudo snapped tossing the medic to the side of the bed.

"No," Kabuto snarled again looking up between Rikudo and Itachi. "I will only do this if Naruto leaves Itachi and becomes mine."

"Yes I agree, now do it." Itachi hissed.

"Not yet." Kabuto replied shaking his head. "I want to hear it from Naruto, I want his blood oath that he will leave you and become mine, and I want him to fuck me before I do this."

"Naruto is resting; he will not be able to answer you until tomorrow." Itachi stated. He couldn't believe this was happening, he would not see a way out of this, if they wanted to bring Madara back then Naruto would have to commit himself to Kabuto; a blood oath meant death to the one who made it if the oath was broken. He needed to think, he needed to come up with another plan, be needed to find another way; he could not lose his Tenshi.

"I'll wait until tomorrow then," Kabuto said standing; "You can take me back to by cell now."

"Take Jin with you," Hashirama said from his position on the bed. "We needed to get him to the hospital;" Hashirama told Rikudo.

"It's a little late for that don't you think," Rikudo snapped at Hashirama.

Hashirama moved to stand in front of Rikudo, "He will be brought back to us," he whispered.

"At what cost? If we bring Madara back we will lose both Naruto and Itachi. They can not live without each other. Even if we kill Kabuto after the blood oath has been made, it will still remain in effect until either Naruto or Itachi dies. So tell me, who would you prefer to die?"

* * *

Okisuke watched as Yamato entered the clearing carrying a body over his shoulder. "That is not Suigetsu," Zori snapped beside him.

"Well no, I had some difficulty getting Suigetsu but I got you something just a good." He grinned tossing the body on the ground at Killer B's feet.

Killer B dropped down to straddle the unconscious man's hips, he was certainly beautiful "I like your choice," he grinned ripping open the man's kimono running his large hands over the soft pale skin. "I like your choice very much."

"No, the agreement was for Suigetsu;" Zori stated. "You have to take him back."

"No." Killer B growled, his demon wanted this man.

"No one will miss him, its fine." Yamato grinned.

Zori looked down at Haku, he thought he had died with Zabuza. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Naruto woke to find Itachi sitting on the edge of their bed watching him, "what time is it?" he asked stretching.

"9am" Itachi replied continuing to stare at Naruto; this would be the last time he would have his Tenshi in his bed. When he had gotten home he couldn't sleep, he couldn't bring himself to touch him, lay with him; the pain of loosing him was too great, he wanted to lash out and kill someone. He was tired of it all, the unfairness of their situation, every time he thought they had finally overcome the obstacles standing between them something bigger, harder was thrown at them.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Naruto asked sitting up, Itachi was acting strange, distant. Reaching for Itachi's hand he frowned when his lover snatched it away.

"Something has happened, Yamato is the spy; he wanted Hashirama dead, he manipulated Jin to poison Kaori and take on the duties Madara's housekeeper. Jin attempted to kill Hashirama last night."

"And? What happened?" Naruto asked pulling the bed clothes off him.

"It wasn't Hashirama that was asleep in the bed, Jin murdered Madara." Itachi told him, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"But we have Kabuto, he can bring him back." Naruto said hopefully.

"Kabuto will only do it if you go to him, make a blood oath to leave me and be his;" Itachi sighed.

"But that wasn't me, maybe if I talk to him?"

"He won't listen, he wants you." Itachi hissed from the door way, he needed to get away from Naruto it hurt too much to be near him.

"But that…." Naruto began as a grin spread across his face.

Itachi watched the grin spread across his lover's face, feeling a spark of hope blossom inside of him he stepped toward the bed, "tell me," he demanded.

"You are really….and I mean REALLY not going to like this;" Naruto grinned.

* * *

Pain lanced through his brain as Haku cracked open an eye, he had no idea where he was; the last thing he remembered was Yamato, the bastard spy had used a poisoned needle on him. Struggling to bring is surrounds into focus, he could feel the cold concrete floor beneath him and wherever he was smelled of commercial grade disinfectant. His head swam as he pulled himself up, gasping as his naked back hit a cold tiled wall.

"So you're awake at last," he heard from somewhere in front of him, he could make out three blurred figures.

"Where am I?" he slurred; he had to focus just to get the words out.

"You're not the one asking the questions," one of the other blurs stated.

"Where is the Akatsuki cave system?" the smaller blur asked. Haku breathed a sigh of relief, at least that bastard Yamato hadn't told them about Pebble.

"Why don't you get your spy to tell you?" Haku groaned, pain slicing through his temples as he tried to focus on who his torturers were.

"Because we're asking you," the smaller blur said again.

"You know I'm not going to tell you that, why don't you just save yourselves the trouble of torturing me and ask Yamato; I'm sure that insane fuck will draw you a map." Haku spat.

"It will be no trouble, my brother has taken quite a liking to you," one of the massive blurs chuckled before leaving with the smaller blur.

Haku watched as the last blurred figure moved toward him, pulling him to his feet spinning him around to push his chest against the tiled wall, his wrists were dragged over his hand and shackled into metal restraints. "The pain will stop as soon as you beg to suck my cock;" the massive blur taunted biting down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Haku fought the impulse to scream out in pain as he felt blood drip from his shoulder down his spine; "Never going to happen," he snarled.

"Oh you will," he heard the blur chuckle behind him before he heard the whip crack and pain slice through his back, the pain didn't lessen it bore deeper into him, spreading out through his body; his entire body was alight with agony.

"Do you like my toy? I have infused it with my demon chakra, with every strike it bites into your chakra sending agonising pain through every nerve ending in your system. Let's start with ten shall we?"

"Killer B," Haku moaned, realising were he was, "please don't do this."

He felt Killer B move up against him, pain lanced though him again as Killer B bit down on his shoulder again tearing flesh away from his shoulder. "My dear Haku, tell me where the Akatsuki cave system is."

"No," Haku moaned through the pain.

"I was hoping that would be your answer," he heard Killer B groan as the whip cracked again and agony tore through his body causing him to scream out in pain. "That's two, only eight to go."

Killer B looked over his handy work, his beauty was stronger than he appeared; he still had not begged after the ten lashes, so he had gifted his beauty with another ten. His poor beauties legs had given out on him and he was hanging from his wrist restraints, the metal cutting into his wrists, his blood leaving pretty trails along his arms. He had spread ten lashes long his beauties back before tearing off his pants and underwear to spread another ten over his ripe ass and the back of his thighs.

"Beg me," he whispered into his beauties ear.

"Please, no more;" Haku cried.

"Beg me," he whispered again, sending jolts of demon chakra into the deep cuts over Haku's back, causing Haku to scream out again.

"Please, please let me suck you." Haku whimpered.

Killer B released the wrist restraints allowing Haku to drop to the floor; grabbing Haku's chin, he lifted to meet pain filled eyes; "you will call me Master, do you understand?"

When he only nodded, Killer B's huge hand backhanded him hard enough that his head collided with the tile wall. "Do you understand?" he growled.

"Yes Master," Haku whimpered again.

"Good, now get on your knees and suck my cock since you begged so sweetly."

* * *

Itachi narrowed his eyes glaring at the man chatting with his lover as they made their way to Madara. "This is a terrible idea," Itachi spat at Naruto, he wished there was some other way.

As they reached Madara's house the man walked in without knocking, walked up the stairs and paused on the threshold of the bedroom.

Pein was slumped in the corner of the bedroom, an expression of shock on his face when he caught the man in the doorway. "You?...What are you doing here?"

"Here to make it all right in the world again," the man winked at him; walking to the bed where Madara was still laying, he brushed his long sculptured fingers over Madara's brow. "We'll get him back," he said leaving the bedroom to follow Itachi and Naruto down stairs.

Kabuto looked up expectantly when he heard the key in the cell door, he was disappointed to find it was not his beloved angel but there was something strangely familiar about the man leaning against the door frame. The man was tall and lean, and moved with an otherworldly fluid grace. His long bright red hair brushed his tail bone as he pushed away from the door frame while the man's blood red slitted eyes watched his every move. The man was dressed a skin tight crimson kimono and tight black leather pants but no shoes and no jewellery.

"Where is Naruto?" Kabuto snapped.

"Busy," the man replied, his voice smooth and seductive like warm dark chocolate. The man caught him by the throat slamming him against the wall. His breathe caught when the man leaned in to run his tongue along his jaw; "I heard you have been bad, you know what happens when you're bad." He whispered. "Do I need to punish you or are you going to be good?"

"Good," Kabuto moaned in ecstasy, his body tightening, this was his beloved; "Who?" he whispered softly.

"Guess?" that velvet voice replied as a clawed hand pushed between his thighs to stroke his hardness.

Kabuto took in the slitted eyes, the sharp canines and the clawed fingers; "your Kyuubi…..the nine tail;" He gasped. "But you're in Naruto."

"The very same and I am free, as you can see but we digress; this is how it will work, you will bring Madara back and if you behave I will fuck you; understand?"

"Yes….yes anything you want." Kabuto sighed thrusting against the hand stroking him.

"Good," Kyuubi smiled stepping away, leaving the medic hard and wanting. "No more fun until Madara is alive and kicking; oh and one more small thing. You go anywhere near or threaten my Kit again and I will tear out your spine."

"Yes, I apologise; I have missed you. I love you" Kabuto pleaded dropping to his knees rubbing his cheek over the knuckles of the clawed hand.

"Madara," Kyuubi growled ripping his hand away from the medic.

"Yes, please take me to him." Kabuto smiled up at him.

* * *

"This is important" Kimimaro snapped.

"We have already told you, he is busy;" Zetsu snapped back.

"Please Zetsu we need to speak with Pein, Haku is missing." Kisame asked.

"What? What happened?" Zetsu snapped shocked that his friend had gone missing, he loved Haku, his friend didn't care what he was or what he looked like. "Was it the bastard that hurt him?" his black half growled.

"No, I thought he was staying with Kimimaro when he didn't come home last night; it wasn't until Kimimaro and Neji came by this afternoon that we realised that he was missing. We checked around and found that the last place he was seen, was the local market yesterday afternoon; he was seen with Yamato." Kisame explained.

"The spy." Zetsu hissed, turning he raced through the house down the stairs to Madara's holding cells.

The group reached the cells to see Naruto and Itachi leading Kabuto from his cell, "told you it would work," they heard Naruto scoff at Itachi.

Kakuzu was leaning against the door of Yamato's cell, "problem?" he asked cocking and eyebrow in question.

"Let us in," Zetsu growled.

Kimimaro watching Zetus felt Neji's hand close around him arm pulling him behind his lover, looking up he saw Neji glaring at the demon fox in his human form.

"Like our zippered friend here just asked, problem?" Kyuubi smirked at Neji.

"Stay away," Neji hissed pushing his lover protectively behind him.

"Neji, I'm not about to go trampling through your territory, your not the sharing type; I have my sights on another." He grinned looking at Kisame.

"He's missing," Kisame snapped. "The spy was the last person seen with him."

Kyuubi's eyes flared red, pushing Kakuzu out of the way, the demon tore the cell door off its hinges, glaring at Yamato inside. "Where is he?" his deep gravel voice growled.

"Who?" Yamato squeaked at the demon that barely contained his rage.

"Haku, what did you do with him?" Kimimaro snarled a fine pointed bone escaped his body pinning Yamato's shoulder to the wall.

"He is not important, he will not be missed; he is gone." Yamato stammered.

"Where?" Kyuubi demanded.

"He has gone with friends, he is safe…or not, they have to kill him you see, I needed a scapegoat, someone to take the fall for killing Hashirama; I had to pick someone who would not be missed."

"Told you he was fucking crazy," Kakuzu said from the cell door.

"You didn't kill Hashirama," Zetsu snapped. "You murdered Madara."

"No, not Madara it had to be Hashirama." Yamato explained.

"Who did you give Haku too?" Kimimaro yelled twisting the bone in Yamato's shoulder, hoping the pain would cut though his crazy and they would get a lucid response.

"Killer B….he will take care of Haku, he liked Haku; he thought Haku was a fine gift." Yamato smiled.

The group moved upstairs to the study, where they found Itachi and Sasuke waiting with Naruto. "Kabuto is with Pein and Hashirama; doing his thing." Itachi explained.

"We have a problem," Neji started.

"Yamato kidnapped Haku, somehow thinking that we would blame Haku for the murder." Zetsu continued. "The spy has given Haku to Killer B, we must get him back."

"We can't move against the Raikage yet, there are too many variables, we need Madara back and we need to secure Pebble, we know Yamato didn't tell where Pebble is hidden but we can't be too careful. Killer B took Haku from our doorstep; there might be a chance they know where we are. I don't know how long it's going to take Kabuto but all we can do is wait. I doubt they will kill him, he holds far too much valuable information." Itachi explained.

"This would be a very different conversation if it were Naruto taken;" Neji snarled at Itachi.

"Don't fucking start," Itachi bit back. "You know better than anyone we can't leave this place vulnerable. Who do you suggest we send? We have no idea what we're up against; it took a whole time of us just to bring down Konoha and they were weak."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Pein yelled from the door way, they were in the middle of bringing his lover back from the death and all they could hear was yelling and arguing from down stairs.

"Your spy handed over Haku to Killer B," Kyuubi quietly stated from the other side of the room from where he had been watching the argument.

"Fuck!" Pein sighed thinking, they had to get Haku back; the teen was a demon magnet and unfortunately he was in the hands of a sadist. Out of all the demons the eight tailed ox was the most brutal, thankfully Kyuubi had not explained any of this to those present. He had spared them the additional worry and concern, they were worried that Haku would be tortured for information; they had no idea what depravity Haku would be subjected too. "What do you suggest?" Pein asked Kyuubi.

"I'll send a message," Kyuubi replied; clapping his hands together twice, a flash of lightening brightened the dim room followed by a loud crack of thunder. "That must be them," Kyuubi said hearing a soft knock at the front door.

Making his way to the front door with the group following behind, Kyuubi opened the front door to reveal two of his servants.

"Ginkaku and Kinkaku? The gold and silver brothers?" Kyuubi heard Neji asked behind him.

"Yes," Kyuubi replied; "They pissed me off so now the work for me." The two hulking brothers had been sent to capture him, he of course ate them, the bastards had managed to survive by eating his chakra. After he regurgitated them, he made a deal; he would let them keep a small amount of his chakra but they had to become his servants. The brothers were cunning and devious, perfect for the mission they were given and the whisker like marks on the cheeks clear identified who they belonged too. "Take this," he said handing one of them a scroll. "Deliver only to the eight tail, wait for a reply and return to me."

Taking the scroll the brothers disappeared. "What did you give them?" Kimimaro asked.

"Itachi is right, we can not confront Kumogakure as yet, we need more information but I can address this demon to demon. I have informed the eight tail that he has taken what is mine and to return it."

"Do you think he will?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked to his Kit, it had been the first time that he had spoken, his Kit was pale and visibly upset. Over the years he had discussed each of the demons abilities and attributes with Naruto, his Kit knew what Killer B would be doing to Haku. "We can only hope, if not we will take action."

* * *

C looked to his Raikage in horror, the man had to do something; "it appears my brother had a bit of fun," A smiled, "he always did like his sex a little on the rough side. Don't worry darling, I'm not this rough."

C looked down at the small broken body lying naked on the concrete floor; he was beaten, covered in blood and whip marks, and he had obviously been brutally raped, repeatedly. Placing the tray of food and water on the small blood spattered table he approached the still figure. "Allow me to heal him," he said.

"No, leave him; why waste the chakra when B is going to do it all again anyway." A chuckled. "Get him up so he can clean up this mess, then come back to see me; I'd like to have my dinner with you, maybe we could share dessert in my room."

C watched the back of his Raikage as he left, fighting the bile rising in his throat. How could he not be horrified by this; the abuse of this teen was not right. "Tell us where the cave system is and all this will stop" he whispered.

"Please don't hurt me," the teen whimpered.

"Tell me where the hide out is," C asked softly brushing the teens dark hair from his face. The action only caused the teen to finch away from his touch.

"Pebble," he whimpered again before passing out.


End file.
